Nos amours, nos pairs, notre déesse
by millenium d'argent
Summary: Suite de " Vacances improvisées ". Le retour de Camus et Milo au Sanctuaire, pour la suite de leur quotidien, pour le meilleur et pour le rire... Milo X Camus, divers autres couples, beaucoup de médisance.
1. Ça commence bien

* * *

Hello à tous !

J'ai donc, poussée par mes fidèles lectrices - lecteurs ?, et par ma folie douce, posé les premiers jalons de la suite de Vacances improvisées - si ceux qui ne connaissent pas ont le courage, il vaut mieux lire ça d'abord pour saisir les allusions douteuses.

J'ai l'impression de maîtriser encore difficilement le retour au Sanctuaire - ça fait bizarre après tout ce temps de plage - mais je ferai de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques !

Milo et Camus sont accueillis avec camaraderie, et subiront le jugement divin d'Athéna au sujet de leur petite fugue. La super méga fête de bienvenue se profile...

Ikki erre dans les bégonias.

Au programme, plus de sadisme patenté - du moins j'essayerai !

J'ai allongé un brin les chapitres de deux petites pages ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Ça commence bien

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Milo et Camus ont très gracieusement - si, si, gracieusement et avec un énoooorme plaisir - accepté de rempiler pour une deuxième saison ^^

* * *

**Ça commence bien**

- Ils arrivent !

Ce cri puissant, quasi-hystérique, provenait d'un adolescent blond, posté en sentinelle sur un rocher propice, avec vue sur l'entrée du domaine sacré.

" Ils " représentaient naturellement les infortunés Chevaliers d'or vacanciers, Milo du Scorpion, accusé d'enlèvement, et Camus du Verseau, le kidnappé.

La limousine divine grimpait paisiblement les tournants sinueux, Athéna ayant audacieusement rénové la route pour qu'elle devienne convenable sinon droite, et le Sanctuaire tout entier se remua pour venir accueillir avec camaraderie leurs pairs ramenés par la peau du cou par la déesse et son Petit Pope.

Shion, à nouveau très en affaire, vint à la rencontre de la limousine.

Saori posa des pieds chaussés d'escarpins bordeaux sur les cailloux de l'entrée du Sanctuaire – et elle se tordit à moitié une cheville.

Son cri aigu, étincelle brûlante, mit le feu aux armures d'un groupe resté silencieux et sage jusqu'à présent.

Seiya de Pégase bondit, l'œil fier et le cheveu au vent, pour soutenir une déesse qui n'en avait nul besoin : son boitillement était totalement exagéré.

Saga, tenant l'ombrelle crème d'Athéna, sortit élégamment de l'habitacle, tous ses gestes étant mesurés, précis, calculés au plus séduisant.

Mais le principal que tous guettaient avec l'avidité sournoise d'un chat noir ayant repéré un canari jaune à portée de crocs, c'était _le_ couple.

Un " _aaaah _" auquel on ne pouvait donner un sens précis fusa de tous les Chevaliers quand surgit une crinière bleue ébouriffée, appartenant à un Scorpion au rictus flamboyant, un peu gâché par le mouchoir trempé qu'il pressait contre son nez enchifrené. Milo leur adressa un signe vague de ce mouchoir avant d'éternuer, l'autre main en tirant une qui visiblement ne marquait aucun enthousiasme particulier à suivre le mouvement.

Camus, élément digne de pitié de la contre-contre rumeur, parût, son visage froid exprimant toute la mauvaise grâce asociale possible, et tous murmurèrent : le Français paraissait toujours aussi fier mais au bord du gouffre question santé.

- Milo, mon ami !

Ce rugissement amical, quasi de meute, provenait d'un Lion content pour plein de raisons diverses : fierté de se présenter en futur papa, joie de retrouver un ami délinquant, espoir de conseils pour museler Marine, sa douce et tendre moitié.

- Aiolia ! On a des cadeaux pour toi, mon vieux ! s'écria le Scorpion, tombant dans les bras de son camarade.

Un grand échange de claques viriles et amicales sur le dos plus tard, les deux Grecs éclatèrent de rire, leurs prunelles rutilantes de complicité stupide.

Pendant ce temps propice, Saga, jouant négligemment avec l'ombrelle, passa un doigt gémellaire et donc sournois sur la joue de Camus, qui en plus d'être froide commençait à se creuser.

- Tu as maigri terriblement, mon pauvre Camus.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le bonheur de vacances très reposantes, n'est-ce-pas ? rétorqua fielleusement le Verseau que la chaleur stupéfiait littéralement.

Passer tout un trajet avec Milo éternuant à gauche, Saga collant à droite, Seiya gargouillant en arrière et Athéna chantant à l'avant avait été… pénible, euphémisme plaisant pour atrocement douloureux.

- Maître !

Quittant provisoirement son cher Shun, Hyoga se jeta, ses yeux transparents ourlés de larmes, dans les bras de son cher mentor, lui écrasant les côtes à problèmes au passage.

- Bonjour, Hyoga, fit Camus, transformant habilement son cri de douleur en pseudo exclamation de joie.

- Tout va bien, Maître ?

- Cela ira mieux une fois que j'aurai pris une douche glacée.

Irradiant de cosmos blanc et de bonne volonté, le Cygne empressé rafraîchit son professeur, avec l'avantage collatéral de faire reculer le Gémeaux avec un cri.

- Merci, Hyoga, fit Camus, avec le sourire paternel/condescendant qu'il réservait à son seul disciple. Et toi ? Tu as donc trouvé…

- Chuuuut, Maître, s'affola l'oiseau blanc, cou tourné vers Ikki qui s'avançait. Plus tard ! Beaucoup plus tard ! Quand nous serons seuls.

Bon, songea le Français résigné, il y avait encore des progrès à accomplir.

- Salut Mister Banquise ! Pas trop amoché ? salua le Phénix, parfait miroir en plus jeune de DeathMask.

- Tu vois bien que non, Ikki. Comment va Shun ? pointa le Maître des Glaces, avec un mini-rictus ironique. As-tu trouvé qui avait eu la bonne idée de l'embrasser ?

Cette question innocente couvrit la tête du Phénix de cendres incandescentes, et il abandonna la joie de tourmenter Camus pour foncer d'un vol rapide vers June du Caméléon, qui se collait à Andromède en lui reprochant son look trop sombre.

Angelo du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons prirent la relève, entourant le Verseau de bras qui auraient pu paraître amicaux si leurs dents blanches dévoilées trop grandement ne démentaient pas cela.

- Coucou Camus ! babilla le Suédois, collant un bisou de bienvenue tout à fait superflu sur la joue de son pair, le gratifiant d'une trace de rouge à lèvres turquoise.

- Salut le glaçon sur pattes ! fit plus virilement Angelo, se contentant d'une accolade à assommer Aldébaran du Taureau en personne. Camus produisit une nouvelle fausse exclamation de joie.

- On t'a préparé une super fête de bienvenue, à toi et à ton geôlier, se régala à prononcer le Cancer.

- Ah ? C'est gentil, proféra difficilement le Français, qui n'en demandait pas autant.

- Dans ton temple ! Nous avons tout aménagé ! compléta le douzième gardien, les pupilles remplies de petites étoiles scintillantes qui le faisait ressembler à une héroïne de _shojo manga -_ les pétales de sa rose tourbillonant autour de sa chevelure bouclée accentuaient encore l'illusion .

Le sourire déjà timide du onzième gardien tomba au zéro absolu.

Mü sauva le Chevalier du Verseau du double homicide par cercueil de glace en ajoutant ses vœux de bienvenue, assortis d'une remontrance douce et attristée sur la grossièreté impardonnable dont son ami avait donné la preuve télépathique.

Camus, qui comptait désormais assez d'ennemis dans sa vie autrefois morose, s'empressa de s'excuser, ce que l'Atlante magnanime accepta, et il demanda ensuite des nouvelles de Shaka – avec l'arrière pensée de découvrir si le Bélier, oui ou non, avait enfin conclu totalement son union.

- Shaka est en pleine méditation, biaisa le rosissant Tibétain, le sourire stupide.

Le Verseau, cérébral et habile en devinettes et périphrases, comprit tout.

En fait, bouclé dans son Temple tel le moine bouclé dans son ashram, Shaka se reposait toujours d'une révélation qui avait ébranlé ses fondations les plus profondes, remettant en question tout son dogme de vie.

Un terrible claquement de mains d'Athéna mit fin à la joie des retrouvailles, et la déesse jeta en pâture à ses Chevaliers le programme de l'après-midi.

- Milo, Camus, je vous laisse jusqu'à dix-huit heures pour retrouver une mine convenable, propre, bien coiffée. Vous vous présenterez ensuite devant ma glorieuse personne, et devant un conseil composé de Shion en tant que Grand Pope, Saga en tant que Petit Pope, et Seiya en tant que mon fiancé et fleuron de notre Chevalerie.

- Mais, protesta Milo.. Aaatchoum !

- Silence. Tu es un renégat, ne l'oublie pas Milo du Scorpion ! le fustigea Saori, redressée fièrement en oubliant sa fausse entorse. Tu seras jugé loyalement, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle plus doucement, avec l'un de ses sourires sucrés dont elle avait le secret bien gardé.

Guignant le sourire cruel de Saga, celui niais de Pégase et la posture – à défaut de visage, masqué – sévère de Shion, le malheureux Milo s'inquiétait, justement.

- Vous devez me juger aussi, exigea Camus, la mine farouche, entourant pour une fois les épaules de son amant de manière protectrice. J'étais d'accord ! Nous voulions être tranquilles, en amoureux, sans vous ! Avoir la paix ! Je réclame une punition égale à celle de Milo, Déesse Athéna !

Tous restèrent bouche bée, car ce long discours sauvage ne collait en rien aux habitudes de réserve glaciale du Français.

- Tiens ! jeta Saori, la moue gamine. Et bien, nous vous jugerons ensemble alors.

- Merci, Déesse Athéna, fit Camus, satisfait.

- Et ce soir, quelque soit votre punition, j'autorise la fête de bienvenue, une fête illimitée ! promit l'adolescente divine, déclenchant des vagues d'applaudissements.

Athéna tourna majestueusement les talons, s'étayant de Seiya et Saga pour retrouver sa douloureuse boîterie, et l'on entendit le Petit Pope protester à haute voix " _qu'Athéna ne pouvait pas punir Camus, un ange battu et au bord du suicide_ ".

- Lucifer aussi était un ange, répondit suavement Saori entre deux sautillements.

Cela musela l'amoureux jumeau.

Traînant leurs bagages, aidés par Aldébaran qui papotait amicalement des nouvelles sans le moindre ragot, les amants terribles, accompagnés d'une suite nombreuse et bruyante, finirent avec soulagement par atteindre le Temple du Scorpion, où Milo, sans le moindre égard pour leurs pairs, flanqua tout le monde à la porte avec des paroles fort aimables.

- Merci, on se voit tantôt. Laissez-nous respirer, bordel !

Subjugué par l'autorité discourtoise de son petit ami, Camus ne protesta point.

Milo, frétillant d'aise et d'éternuements récurrents, retrouva ses marques, ses chaussettes sales, ses magazines et sa maison, et s'affala dans le canapé qui n'avait pas été débarrassé de ses tee-shirts malpropres.

La pendule de la cuisine, en plastique rouge et en forme de scorpion, que Camus trouvait de très mauvais goût, sonna ironiquement quatorze heures.

- Viens contre moi, mon Camus ! supplia le Scorpion, jetant les tee-shirts sur le sol.

N'étant plus obligé pour ménager sa fierté de feindre une superbe forme physique, le Verseau s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le canapé vieux, trop mou mais terriblement confortable.

- Pas fâché d'être arrivé à la maison, marmotta-t-il.

- Tu te sens mal ? se tracassa immédiatement le Grec cajoleur. Tu es tout blanc. Ton anémie ?

- Sans doute. Et le voyage. Et la discothèque. Oh, au fait, ne rappelle pas cette anémie à Athéna… Je n'ai pas besoin de son maternage pour trouver un médecin à Athènes et me soigner tout seul.

- Okay, promit de bonne grâce son amant, qui n'admettrait plus que sa divine supérieure ne pose un seul de ses doigts vernis de rose affreux sur son précieux Camus – on avait vu les dégâts que cela avait engendré.

- Oh, la, la, pourvu que ces sauvages n'aient pas saccagé mon salon, se plaignit le onzième gold. Mes livres et mes éditions rares…

- Je parie que ce n'est pas leur genre de poser leurs pieds incultes dans la bibliothèque, rassura Milo, avec un venin qui pouvait s'appliquer à lui-même.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Je suis trop crevé pour aller recenser les pertes maintenant.

- Si on défaisait nos sacs plus tard et qu'on s'octroyait une petite sieste ? proposa le huitième gardien, bloquant la partie habitable de son temple avec du cosmos agressif.

- Bonne idée, bâilla le Verseau.

Milo s'allongea dans le canapé, ordonnant à Camus de se servir de lui comme matelas, et les deux rescapés des vacances squattées par la réincarnation d'Athéna plongèrent dans un petit somme réparateur dont ils avaient bien besoin pour affronter dans quatre heures à peine le courroux de Saori et de ses représentants, les questions indiscrètes de leurs pairs et la méga fête projetée pour la nuit.

* * *

Au Temple des Poissons, rempli d'effluves suavement combinés de roses rares et de parfums de luxe, les trois commères se déchaînaient, point calmées par le retour des éléments de leur contre-contre rumeur.

- Par Zeus, hululait Kanon, vous avez vu Camus ? Un zombie !

- Il est revenu en un seul morceau, c'est déjà ça, feula DeathMask.

- Il faudra surveiller leur couple de près ! décida le maître des lieux, versant son fameux thé à la rose dans des tasses de porcelaine tout aussi fleuries.

* * *

Hyoga, rassuré de savoir son maître revenu au bercail, tenta de se rapprocher de Shun, mais en vain : Ikki du Phénix, plus soupçonneux que jamais, venait d'entraîner son cher cadet dans leur chambre, avec l'intention bien précise et désagréable de lui dresser un sombre portrait de ce qui attendait un adolescent immature comme lui à fréquenter une petite rouée blonde avec un fouet comme June du Caméléon.

Le Cygne effectua un petit entrechat d'entraînement, ravigoté par l'idée immensément agréable que l'oiseau de feu était complètement à côté du volcan.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion, profitant que Marine soit sortie avec Shaina de l'Ophiucius, June, Miho, Seika et Shunreï au village pour " _acheter des trucs de filles_ ", relut lentement le papier où il avait noté les questions machistes à examiner d'urgence avec son camarade Milo du Scorpion.

* * *

Shura du Capricorne, Aldébaran du Taureau et Mü du Bélier se retrouvaient entre bêtes à cornes au Temple du Verseau pour préparer zakouskis, plateaux d'apéritifs et compter les chaises.

Kiki, obligé par son maître de couper des petits cubes de fromage, ricana de son hoquet de petite hyène en tombant sur un papier découpé en forme de cœur, aimanté au frigo de Camus, mot qui devait dater de quelques mois.

- " _Camus mon cœur,_ " lut avec application le rouquin, prouvant ainsi le bon enseignement de Mü, car Milo avait une écriture rudement déchiffrable, " _…cette nuit était merveilleuse, mais je suis obligé de partir en mission à l'aube… J'ai préféré te laisser dormir, tu es si beau quand tu dors… un million de bisous de ton Scorpion qui t'aime… P.S : je te ramènerai un cadeau._ ".

- Kiki ! Comme tu es indiscret ! le tança vertement l'Atlante, courroucé, sous les pouffements amusées du Brésilien et de l'Espagnol.

- Ben, Camus n'avait qu'à pas le laisser là ! rétorqua le gamin de manière frondeuse, mais non sans une certaine logique. Au fait, vous en faisiez vachement du bruit cette nuit, Maître ! On aurait dit un crime comme on voit à la télé…

- Kiki ! se scandalisa le Bélier. Va me faire trois tours de Sanctuaire !

Ronchonnant, le disciple du premier gardien s'en alla en traînant les pieds, tandis que Mü, écarlate, confondant concombre et doigt dans son trouble, se coupait avec un couteau bien affûté - Camus prenait soin de son matériel ménager.

* * *

Vers l'heure du jugement divin imposé par leur supérieure, Milo se réveilla à contrecœur. Reniflant de plus belle, il se retint d'éternuer pour ne pas indisposer son amant qui sommeillait à moitié sur lui, ses cheveux qui avaient encore poussés en deux semaines répandus sur les épaules scorpionnesques comme une soyeuse couverture vert d'eau.

Milo entoura son petit ami de ses bras bronzés en lui caressant doucement la nuque, histoire de ne pas amener un trop brusque décalage entre " _la sieste avec l'homme de ma vie_ " et " _Athéna et ses juges, décidés à nous pourrir la vie_ ".

Camus bâilla et produisit un gémissement enfantin, avant de tâter la gorge du huitième gardien.

- Tu as mal quand j'appuie ? interrogea médicalement le Verseau.

- Un peu, grimaça Milo. C'est pas grave, un rhume c'est tout. Il fait si chaud en Grèce, je vais me remettre très vite.

- Tu as un peu de fièvre, à nouveau, constata Camus.

- Pas grave je te dis ! affirma pompeusement le Scorpion.

Un chaste câlin plus tard – car cela arrivait aussi que le couple vedette du Sanctuaire ait des cajoleries sans but charnel -, les amants se rendirent présentables pour Saori et sa clique popale, gémellaire et équine, prenant une douche, enfilant des pantalons blancs et des chemises également blanches, se brossant les cheveux vigoureusement et enfilant des sandales cirées.

Camus força Milo à avaler un médicament contre la fièvre, et lui proposa des gouttes nasales. Cela ferait peu sérieux de se présenter devant la déesse en parlant du nez.

C'est entièrement rafraîchis au physique mais le moral en berne que les infortunés Chevaliers d'Or grimèrent au Palais de la toute puissante réincarnation d'Athéna sur Terre, en passant par les souterrains pour éviter la malveillance certaine de leurs amis.

* * *

Athéna, avachie avec élégance et noblesse sur son trône tarabiscoté était distraite par Seiya dans ses plus beaux atours – une chemise bordeaux griffée offerte par sa fiancée à Sainte-Maxime, un pantalon blanc sale aux genoux et ses vieilles baskets trouées " _plus confortables_ " pour parfaire l'ensemble – qui lui soufflait des mots d'amour en japonais dans le cou.

Encadrant le spectacle attendrissant des amoureux, Shion était debout d'un côté, Saga de l'autre, tous deux en toges immaculées, bagues aux doigts, masque et casque dorés pour le Grand Pope et _brushing_ récent et parfumé à la vanille pour le Petit Pope.

Un garde se montra.

- Messire du Scorpion et Messire du Verseau demandent audience, Déesse Athéna.

- Fais-les entrer tout de suite, ordonna la divine jeune fille, posant une main autoritaire sur le sceptre que lui donna Pégase, et fabriquant sur ses traits réguliers le rictus affamé d'un chacal privé depuis longtemps de viande avariée.

Milo et Camus s'avancèrent le long de l'interminable tapis rouge, la tête hypocritement baissée, leurs doigts s'effleurant insensiblement, et ils s'agenouillèrent devant le trône, à l'endroit exact où le félon Saga des Gémeaux avait autrefois privé cruellement Seiya de ses sens avant de s'en servir comme punching-ball.

- Déesse Athéna ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, de deux voix qui s'harmonisaient aussi bien que leurs caractères respectifs.

- Relevez-vous, mes chers Chevaliers, ronronna Saori, trop aimable pour être honnête et sans danger.

Milo et Camus se redressèrent, et restèrent sereinement plantés face à la jeune fille, qui les examinait pensivement.

- Vous savez les charges qui pèsent contre vous ! finit-elle par dire. Toi, Milo du Scorpion, enlèvement sur un Chevalier d'Or, rébellion face à mes ordres et viol de ce même Chevalier d'Or ! Qu'as-tu à répondre ?

- Je reconnais avoir désobéi pour rester en amoureux avec mon Camus, Altesse, et je vous supplie de me pardonner mon insolence envers votre divine personne, s'empressa d'avouer Milo. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai violé mon Camus !

- Jamais Milo ne m'a forcé à quoique ce soit ! appuya fortement le Verseau.

- A propos, Camus, fit Athéna, sautant du premier temple au dernier temple. Et mon CD ?

- Il faut le commander, Altesse, répondit craintivement le Français. Mais j'ai eu l'initiative de vous acheter le DVD du film pour vous faire patienter…

Il tendit avec empressement l'objet, qu'il avait préventivement fait envelopper de papier cadeau rose avec moult rubans argentés et violets pour adoucir Saori.

- Que c'est joliment emballé, tomba dans le piège la déesse, étirant du coup un sourire indulgent. Merci, Camus. C'est une bonne initiative, je te reconnais bien là. Mais revenons-en au fait. Grand Pope, Petit Pope, Pégasounet chéri, comment jugeons-nous Milo du Scorpion ?

- Coupable de rébellion, non coupable du reste, prononça sévèrement Shion.

- Coupable de rébellion, de kidnapping et de viol ! se hâta d'assener Saga.

- Euh… non coupable de tout… coupable de rien ! décida audacieusement Seiya, le héros des guerres saintes éprouvant de la sympathie pour les indisciplinés. Et puis, du moment que Milo s'était excusé d'avoir défié sa Saori, tout allait bien.

- Tu es si bon et généreux, Seiya, flatta Saori.

Il faudrait toute la gentillesse niaise du canasson ailé pour contrebalancer le mental un peu despotique de la part humaine de la réincarnation.

- Merci, Saori.

- Pour ma part, je suis si bonne que je vous pardonne, Chevaliers. Vous ne serez pas dégradés ! Mais toi, Milo du Scorpion, tu partiras un mois en mission, sans communication avec Camus du Verseau ! Il y a un nouveau lot de renégats à Death Queen Island, et Ikki du Phénix a refusé de s'en occuper pour rester avec son frère. Tu resteras sur cette île un mois, à les éliminer et à surveiller que personne n'y revienne !

Milo poussa un long cri d'agonie pure, et Saga sourit diaboliquement. Camus seul, sans sa moitié collante après lui, le rêve pour draguer !

- Puis-je vous parler en particulier, Altesse ? sollicita froidement Camus.

- Viens me parler à l'oreille, gloussa Saori, comme si le Français était un gamin de quatre ans voulant révéler un secret à sa maman.

Prêt à tout pour Milo, le Verseau obtempéra, et souffla beaucoup de paroles françaises à l'oreille percée et ornée d'une perle d'Athéna.

- Entendu, j'accepte ce marché, Camus du Verseau. Vous pouvez disposer ! Nous nous verrons à la fête, je viendrai y faire un petit tour.

S'inclinant encore, les deux golds s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Au moment ou le garde leur ouvrait avec déférence la porte, la céleste jeune donzelle toussota.

- Camus, tu te présenteras demain à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire pour faire le point sur ton anémie et tes côtes endommagées. C'est un ordre.

Camus se figea et repartit les épaules un cran plus basses qu'à l'arrivée. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi la futile Athéna avait une mémoire si vive et exercée pour tout ce qui pouvait causer des ennuis à son prochain ?

* * *

Une fois dehors, les amants se prirent la main, démoralisés.

- Je la déteste ! pleurnicha le Scorpion. Nous séparer tout un mois !

- Deux semaines, corrigea Camus, soucieux de précision. J'ai obtenu à grand peine un allègement de ta punition.

- Comment as-tu fait ? renifla Milo, étonné que la partie " Saori " d'Athéna n'ait renoncé à une de ses idées vicieuses.

- J'ai du… lui promettre en échange… deux semaines de plus à lui faire la lecture toute la journée.

Foudroyé par le sens du sacrifice de son glacial mais aimant petit copain, Milo redoubla d'imprécations en serrant Camus contre son cœur.

Résignés à l'inévitable, les victimes de la foudre divine descendirent au Temple du Verseau, où toute la Chevalerie au grand complet les attendait pour faire enfin la super méga fête.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion avait été exilé au Temple du Verseau beaucoup trop tôt, par une armée de femmes autoritaires, froufroutantes, gloussantes, _inquiétantes_.

Elles étaient revenues de leurs courses avec une multitude de sacs, qui contenaient une multitude de vêtements et accessoires féminins, et dans un grand bruit de volière exotique, la pupille cruelle, avaient envahi son salon masculin.

- Chéri, ronronna Marine, épanouie et gracieuse entre deux malaises de grossesse, pourrais-tu partir à la fête en avance et nous laisser le temple pour nous préparer ?

Aiolia enleva ses pieds de la table du salon et dodelina de la crinière, confus.

Quand sa bien aimée Japonaise prononçait " _pourrais-tu_ ", cela devait se traduire par " _fais-le, et plus vite que ça !_ ". Le joyeux futur père rassembla donc son verre d'ouzo et ses magazines sur le football avant de chercher hâtivement son peigne pour dompter sa courte toison léonine.

Sous le bruit redoublé des six filles, qui arrivaient mystérieusement à se comprendre malgré leurs langues différentes – Marine parlait grec avec Shaina, japonais avec Seika et Miho, anglais moyen avec Shunreï et June, et ainsi de suite -, le fier Chevalier du Lion se sauva de son lieu de vie, chassé par le pouvoir de la femme enceinte.

Restées seules maîtresses de la maison d'un Chevalier d'Or, les filles dévoilèrent leurs modestes achats, et investirent la salle de bains où Aiolia avait rempli sa part de travaux ménagers en changeant les serviettes sales par des propres.

- Il s'améliore ! constata Shaina, lèvres retroussées sur des canines méchantes.

- Tout doucement… soupira Marine.

- Un homme ne peut évoluer que lentement, fit paisiblement Shunreï, et il fallait reconnaître ce tour de force à la petite Chinoise effacée de parvenir parfois à décocher une rosserie bien masquée par une articulation _zen_.

Petits rires grégaires d'un clan femelle ligué contre les mâles.

Une heure plus tard, les filles sortirent en grappe colorée du cinquième Temple.

Elles avaient toutes choisi le même modèle de robe, ligne empire qui flattait les rondeurs naissantes de Marine de l'Aigle, manches ballons et jupe arrivant aux genoux. Les couleurs différaient, noire pour Shaina, rose pour Shunreï, verte pour June, mauve pour Miho décidée à concurrencer Saori, blanche pour Seika et bleue pour Marine. Des escarpins assortis complétaient l'ensemble.

Ces efforts vestimentaires produisirent leur petit effet à leur entrée au onzième Temple, où manquaient encore les deux principaux invités : Milo et Camus, en train de subir l'effroyable courroux de la très grande et très puissante Athéna.

* * *

Milo et Camus, sentant tous les cosmos de leurs pairs réunis, s'étaient en fait vicieusement assis sur les marches entre le Temple des Poissons et celui du Verseau pour s'embrasser en profitant de la solitude, élément qui allait finir par devenir le Saint Graal ultime pour leur couple.

- Mmmm, je ne veux pas y aller, regimbait le Français, trouvant énorme d'être un invité dans sa propre maison.

- Du cran, chouchou, le drilla le Grec, ses prunelles d'océan remplies de la détermination pré-combattante.

- Tu as raison, fit Camus en redressant le buste, un Chevalier se joue du danger !

On n'en faisait jamais appel en vain à l'orgueil du magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Les amants se redressèrent, poussés dans le dos par leur courage et surtout par la sensation que les cosmos de leur déesse vierge, du bourricot ailé et de Saga l'ex-usurpateur remis dans ses fonctions, descendaient du Palais divin avec une rapidité des plus alarmante.

Il dégringolèrent donc les marches, accueillis à dix mètres d'avance par une musique d'enfer à réveiller les Spectres.

Quand il fallait y aller…


	2. Le Muscadet va mieux avec les huîtres

* * *

Hello à tous !

Tout d'abord, merci de votre fidélité à mes élucubrations !

La super méga fête peut commencer !

Camus est horrifié par l'envahissement de son temple et l'outrage fait à ses livres, Saga ocille entre bleu et gris et continue ses essais de drague...

Déjà un bon taux d'alcoolémie d!s l'entrée, Ikki défend Shun de June, Saori danse, les commères sont égales à elle-même, Camus devient manipulateur et prononce le premier gros mensonge de sa vie, et Hyoga croyait encore au Père Noël...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Le Muscadet va mieux avec les huîtres

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. + allusion à un film je qui est je crois connu.

* * *

**Le Muscadet va mieux avec les huîtres**

Shun d'Andromède, tout en se mirant dans la salle de bains, n'écoutait que d'une oreille, celle ornée du piercing, les reproches récurrents et à vrai dire peu originaux de son attentionné grand frère.

- Bordel, tu m'écoutes, Shun ?

- Je t'entends, Ikki, fit suavement Andromède, dans une nuance de verbe que le Phénix ne comprit pas.

- Bien ! Nous allons faire acte de présence à cette stupide fête, mais tu te tiendras à l'écart de cette petite peste lubrique de June ! Promets-le-moi, petit frère !

L'ancien hôte d'Hadès étudia un sourire encore plus sincère que celui de Candy pour rassurer l'oiseau de feu.

- Je te promets de fuir June du Caméléon, grand frère.

Un sourire radieux plaqué sur son visage tanné, le rude Ikki ouvrit ses bras filiaux pour couvrir l'adolescent amendé de ses ailes protectrices.

- Merci, Shun. Je ne pense qu'à ton bien tu sais !

- Je le sais, Ikki, prononça Shun, dont les vues de son frangin ne cadraient malheureusement pas avec l'idée que se faisait le jeune Andromède de son bien.

L'oiseau immortel était si content qu'il laissa Shun sélectionner un audacieux débardeur noir dévoilant ses épaules neigeuses, enfiler des bagues d'argent – toujours des échanges gracieux avec Aphrodite – à ses doigts aux ongles vernis de noir, et attacher sur sa poitrine un pendentif avec une horrible tête de mort non en argent, mais en simple nickel.

- Je suis trop d'enfer, hein, Ikki ?

Le plus asocial des cinq bronzes/divins ne s'appesantit sagement pas sur l'opinion qu'il avait de cet accoutrement gothique. Ikki du Phénix avait une certaine répulsion pour le gothique infernal depuis sa virée aux Enfers et sa petite confrontation avec l'énigmatique et inquiétante Pandore.

- Allons-y, Shun, imposa l'aîné, restant sans complexes en jeans rouge qui avait traîné dans toutes les destinations arides de l'oiseau migrateur, et avec le débardeur bleu qu'il portait depuis deux semaines au bas mot.

Ses baskets, en revanche, étaient plus neuves que celles de Pégase, exploit immensément peu compliqué.

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne était provisoirement sans cavalières blondes à ses trousses, et priait, ses doigts enroulés autour de la croix léguée par sa mère. Pourvu que ça dure : qu'il y ait une fonte des neiges en Asgard qui barre le chemin de Freya, et une épidémie de rougeole à l'orphelinat qui accapare Erii, et le Russe serait le plus heureux des adolescents complexés.

Shiryu de son côté passa une tunique chinoise blanche, brossa ses cheveux démesurés, et suivit paisiblement son camarade.

- Où est Seiya ? demanda sans crainte du ridicule le Cygne.

- Voyons Hyoga, sourit le Dragon. Quelle question superflue !

- Tu as raison, reconnut avec bonne grâce le disciple de Camus. Il nous rejoindra.

En attendant, ce fut Jabu qui les rejoignit, ses yeux d'ex-esclave-cheval de Saori rouges des larmes versées pour la fin de son rêve.

Shiryu et Hyoga s'efforcèrent avec camaraderie de lui démontrer, par cent preuves à l'appui – chiffre facile à atteindre – que fiancé à la déesse il aurait eu l'occasion de verser bien plus de larmes et d'éclater en moult sanglots d'irritation.

* * *

Camus du Verseau poussa un cri d'horreur en arrivant chez lui : on avait transformé son paisible et ordonné salon en antre destiné à tous les plaisirs - musicaux.

Le dernier tube _techno_ braillait à fond, menaçant sa sono étudiée pour sublimer ses CD classiques, et quant au reste… Des spots quasi professionnels luisaient en blessant les yeux, on se servait de ses livres empilés comme tables d'appoint, et la température avait atrocement été augmentée. Le sourire méchant d'Ikki renseigna le Français sur cette hausse brutale.

Tous laissèrent leur verre pour se précipiter sur le couple, tels les piranhas voyant tomber un touriste dodu dans l'eau.

- Ah, brailla DeathMask, déjà en phase d'imprégnation alcoolique. Camus, te voilà !

- Moi aussi ! bouda Milo, vexé de ce manque d'attention.

- Mais il nous faut Camus, s'insinua Kanon, pour ouvrir sa cave à vin !

- Oui, ta fichue glace nous a empêché de monter des bouteilles… gloussa Aphrodite.

- C'était le but, grinça superbement le Français. Des crus si rares, dans vos gosiers râpeux et habitués à la piquette, ce serait du gaspillage !

Silence choqué des commères, sous le regard rempli de fierté du Scorpion.

- T'es vraiment pas sympa, Camus, finit par se plaindre Kanon.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, rétorqua le onzième gardien. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Il planta le trio vipérin pour aller sauver ses éditions rares en grand danger sous les plateaux de nourriture et de boissons.

- Ben, quel ours polaire, rumina DeathMask, qui n'avait pourtant exhibé que rarement la preuve d'une sociabilité débordante.

Les filles dansaient déjà entre filles, échangeant des commentaires réservés à elles seules.

Dans un coin, Ikki surveillait le jus d'ananas de Shun, et Shun plissait ses yeux maquillés pour d'obscurs messages subliminaux à Hyoga dans un autre coin, Hyoga qui cherchait à fuir un discours philosophique de Shiryu – notre constellation a-t-elle un effet sur nos caractères, et chaque porteur d'armure se réincarne-t-il dans son porteur suivant ?

Le Cygne en avait la migraine, et reprocha au Dragon cette idée déprimante qu'un Chevalier revivrait alors sans cesse le même destin guerrier.

Pendant que la fête commençait vraiment, et que Milo passait d'un Chevalier à l'autre pour raconter ses vacances et les tortures d'Athéna, la Déesse de la Sagesse parût, revêtue solennellement d'une très longue robe de satin mauve, ongles assortis, donnant la main à un Seiya égal à lui-même, qui donc fila ventre à terre vers la nourriture, ravageant les rangs de zakouskis.

Saga, relooké en pantalon noir et chemise verte, louvoya sournoisement le long des murs et entre les convives pour suivre le cosmos qu'il adorait.

* * *

Camus, à mille glaciers de penser à l'amour, ronchonnait comme un vieux bibliothécaire grincheux, tant on avait volé ses livres pour s'en servir honteusement. Il commença à les reclasser dans la pièce qui lui servait de bibliothèque, remarquant au passage qu'un insolent avait eu l'audace de jeter un beau volume de la Pléiade par terre. S'il tenait le petit barbare qui…

Le Verseau plongé dans un intellectualisme profond laissa retomber le volume incriminé en sentant un souffle puissamment mentholé dans son cou gracile.

- Bonsoir, Camus… Que fabriques-tu ici dans la pénombre alors que c'est ta fête de bienvenue ? se répandit une voix grave, mature, basse et aimante.

- Saga ! sursauta le onzième gardien en se retournant d'un mouvement brusque.

Ce réflexe fut nuisible en ce sens que le Verseau se retrouva le nez contre l'épaule du Petit Pope. Il songea en un éclair qu'heureusement que Saga était plus grand que lui. A la même taille que son Milo, ils se seraient retrouvés lèvres contre lèvres.

- Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, mentit Saga à qui la lueur faible du crépuscule donnait un étrange reflet gris à la chevelure d'océan.

Gris ? s'interrogea subrepticement Camus. Un soleil couchant n'était-il pas rouge ?

Il s'écarta du nouvel assistant de Saori, qui ramassa son livre pour lui tendre.

- Merci. En fait je sauvais mes bouquins. Ces sauvages incultes ont osé s'en servir comme tables ! Des livres rares !

- C'est vrai, je dois être le seul avec toi à me cultiver ici, soupira le Gémeaux, étrécissant ses pupilles rougeoyantes – cette fois, la couleur correspondait au soleil couchant. Au fait, tu n'as pas vu mon cadeau de bienvenue !

En prestidigitateur doué en illusions, Saga sortit de derrière son dos la boîte de chocolats et le parchemin enrubanné, les fourrant dans les bras de son cadet.

Fidèlement soumis à sa nature polie, le Français remercia avant de s'enfourner avec gourmandise un chocolat dans la bouche et de dérouler dubitativement le parchemin.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses traits fins se décomposèrent. Saga des Gémeaux était un homme très habile. " _L'Autre_ ", qui visiblement lui susurrait encore des conseils retors, avait participé à la création littéraire la plus poignante de l'année, enrobant les paroles d'amour du premier jumeau d'un désespoir mélangé à la culpabilité, tout ça assaisonné de sensualité imperceptible. Et la forme était soignée.

Ravi, le félon prétendant vit Camus reprendre un visage impassible et soupirer très fort en renouant le poème avec le ruban. Que répondre à cela sans blesser Saga ?

- C'est idiot, je le reconnais, attaqua Saga, le regard biaiseux.

- Trop sentimental, fit le Français en avalant son chocolat. Et puis Milo et moi…

C'est alors, qu'au fameux crépuscule rougeoyant, Saga vit _la_ bague qui avait ruiné le dépensier Scorpion.

- C'est quoi, cette bague, haleta l'ex-Grand Pope, qui était au courant du décret de mariage en préparation par sa divinité.

- Oh ? répondit Camus, c'est un cadeau de Milo. Oui, il a insisté.

- Et… il t'a demandé… tenta péniblement de savoir Saga.

- Hein ? Non, c'est un souvenir de Paris. J'ai essayé de le dissuader, car elle était très chère mais Milo est si généreux avec moi…

- C'est… c'est une vraie ? s'étrangla le Gémeaux foudroyé.

- Ben, oui, c'est du Cartier. Mais cela ne se dit pas, le prix d'un cadeau.

Saga avait malheureusement une bonne estimation du prix d'une bague Cartier.

Milo du Scorpion mettait les moyens, quand il s'agissait de séduire Camus.

Le Gémeaux sentit " _L'Autre_ " élaborer de nouvelles théories dans son esprit : le Français serait-il aisément corruptible par des cadeaux précieux ? Acceptait-il un petit ami qui le maltraitait parce que Milo lui dorait la pilule en se ruinant pour lui donner des dispendieuses folies ? Si lui parvenait à offrir plus cher à Camus…

- Saga ? Tu vas bien ?

- Heu, reprit possession de son bon côté le Petit Pope. Très bien. C'est une très jolie bague, mais ça tient aussi à la beauté de celui qui la porte…

Le Verseau s'empourpra, embarrassé, pour guigner désespérément vers la porte.

- Et de plus, compléta Saga, qui bouchait la sortie avec son sourire pepsodent, Milo n'est pas si riche malgré la rente, il a du tomber en négatif sur son compte…

- Nous sommes renfloués aujourd'hui, contra Camus.

- Hé, hé, rit le félon jumeau. Athéna lui coupe les vivres pendant deux mois en punition supplémentaire. Tu ne savais pas ?

Le Maître des Glaces ne savait pas, et sa mine s'allongea imperceptiblement.

- Je lui donnerai de mes sous, fit alors généreusement le Verseau.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas payer ses dettes, Camus ! reprocha avec radinerie l'aîné des jumeaux.

- Dans un couple, on partage tout, assena son cadet.

Saga des Gémeaux, dragueur malchanceux, soupira très fort à cette sottise.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion, après avoir avalé dix zakouskis, trois verres d'ouzo et un de porto, parlé inlassablement de la gentillesse et la beauté fabuleuse de son Camus en maillot de bains, sujet qui intéressait médiocrement ses pairs, et avoir démenti cinquante fois tous les éléments de la contre-contre rumeur, échappa aux griffes manucurées de turquoise d'Aphrodite, à celles rongées de Kanon, et à celles courtes mais redoutables du Cancer.

Saori, en déesse moderne et cultivant les essais pour être proche de son peuple, se démenait au centre du salon, accompagnée de la danse équine de Pégase, tous deux recueillant un grand succès de rire si ce n'était d'admiration.

Shaka de la Vierge, en sari enveloppant et pourpre, avait enfin daigné monter de son lit de méditation et de courbatures pour honorer de sa présence bouddhique la fête de bienvenue. Il était défendu vigoureusement des malveillants par un Mü du Bélier au doigt emmailloté de sparadrap.

L'Atlante, furieux, était certain que la fuite de la perte de la virginité de la Vierge était due au petit démon malfaisant nommé Kiki, son élève téléportant pour l'instant des chips au paprika directement du plat à son gosier.

Milo sonda les environs. Le cosmos de son Camus chéri était dans la bibliothèque. Normal. Mais le cosmos de Saga-l'ex-usurpateur-violeur-de-son-ange-des-glaces s'y déployait aussi, partagé entre le jaune et le noir.

Le Scorpion fonça, bousculant au passage Shiryu qui renversa son jus de tomates sur le pantalon anciennement blanc de Seiya.

- P'tain, mais t'es aveugle, Shiryu ! beugla finement le canasson.

* * *

Camus, qui entamait son troisième_ After Eight_ pour passer le temps, trouva enfin moyen de contourner Saga, qui le retint très peu judicieusement par la main.

- Camus, attends !

La voix suppliante du plus vieux des golds mit le Verseau de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il commençait sincèrement à appréhender les deux semaines sans Milo, pas qu'il se croyait incapable de se débrouiller sans lui mais… son petit copain formait tout de même un rempart naturel et venimeux contre les roucoulades sucrées de Saga.

Saga qui insistait en se collant contre son dos et en enroulant ses bras chemisés de soie verte autour de ses épaules.

- Je ne peux pas résister Camus… Je t'aime, chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie de te le hurler, geignit humblement le rusé compère.

- Tu veux que je te gèle la langue ? proposa sans la moindre émotion le Français.

- Comme tu es cruel, Camus ! Tu as le visage d'un séraphin mais tu es si froid.

- Bien observé, persifla Camus, qui gigotait pour se débarrasser de Saga. Et je suis amoureux de Milo, aussi, au cas où ce détail mineur t'aurait échappé…

Saga le serra plus fort, murmurant des tendresses déstabilisantes à son jeune pair, qui, tétanisé par l'obstination sans faille du jumeau, se demandait ce qui diable pouvait inspirer tant de passion dans son ennuyeuse personne. Comment se débarrasser de Saga ? Il devenait plus gluant qu'un pot de miel. L'attaquer ? Mais outre que cela alerterait Athéna, qui ne semblait pas dans des dispositions d'indulgence vis-à-vis de son onzième gold, cela risquerait d'abîmer ses chers livres rares.

Pendant que le Verseau se tâtait sur la conduite à suivre, le Petit Pope, lui, tâtait maintenant son intérêt sentimental en dérivant dangereusement vers le bas.

Naturellement, par la loi fatale qui voulait que la situation atteigne le pire, Milo du Scorpion, en amant soupçonneux, tomba malgré la pénombre droit sur ce spectacle propice à raviver ses pires instincts de tueur psychopathe.

- CAMUS ! SAGA ! tonna l'homme jaloux, se précipitant rouge de colère puis blême d'horreur vers ce couple esthétique mais forcé.

Camus, qui était pourtant le contraire d'un lâche, se rétrécit de culpabilité – son indécision compatissante ayant permis à Saga de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui était tout de même entièrement sa faute.

Pour la première fois de son existence droite, honnête, rigide, il commit la méchante action de déguiser la vérité en gros mensonge enrobé d'une fine pointe manipulatrice.

- Oh, Milo… chouina donc l'intelligence numéro un du Sanctuaire, viens me sauver ! Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de lui et de ses illusions…

C'était la première fois pour le Scorpion protecteur que Camus adulte réclamait son aide à haute et très intelligible voix de cristal. Malgré les circonstances, il sourit d'un terrible bonheur en détaillant les prunelles bleues de son amant qu'il croyait au bord des larmes, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses gesticulations pour échapper à un Saga qui n'avait pas la bonne idée de le laisser partir, espérant que Milo veuille quitter Camus sous le coup de la jalousie.

Milo s'avança alors dans le couloir, iris orangés brillant dans le noir, ongle allongé, sourire de fauve. Il retrouvait en ce moment le Camus fragile dont il était tombé amoureux, persécuté par les autres et dont il pouvait prendre la défense.

Indigné de la forfaiture d'un Chevalier qu'il croyait follement intègre, Saga resserra sa prise, ce qui apporta de la neige au glacier de Camus.

- Aie, mes côtes ! Tu me fais mal !

- Lâche mon Camus, Saga, rugit l'arachnide, affligé comme Ikki du Phénix du syndrome " _protection de l'œuf, puissance maximale_ ".

Vexé, le Petit Pope obtempéra, et vit le Français se précipiter derrière Milo, qui l'entoura d'une étreinte insupportablement protectrice, lui caressant le dos et lui embrassant le front comme s'il cajolait la victime d'un crime affreux.

- Ça va mon amour ? ronronna Milo. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Il m'a fait peur. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas peureux ! Il avait un reflet gris dans ses cheveux, et du rouge dans les yeux, dénonça le Verseau, poussant un pas de plus dans la félonie. Ne lui fais rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est schizo !

- Merde ! résuma le Grec, alarmé. Et je dois te laisser seul ! Il faut avertir la cru… euh, Athéna, pour qu'elle le surveille de ses divins pouvoirs pendant que tu seras seul !

- Allons-y tout de suite !

Arc-bouté au mur pour contenir sa rage, Saga des Gémeaux, troisième gardien à temps très partiel, Petit Pope à temps plus que complet, vit les amants filer, et constata deux choses qui mirent un coup fatal à son moral : Milo arborait une bague semblable à celle de Camus, et le Verseau menteur et manipulateur avait emporté sa boîte de chocolats à la menthe au passage. C'était donc bien un profiteur en sus.

Ses orbes rougirent à nouveau, et il se fendit d'une mimique de folie.

- Un jour, tu seras à moi, Camus du Verseau !

* * *

Dans le salon du Français, tout dégénérait déjà alors que c'était à peine la fin des apéritifs.

Seiya de Pégase s'était chamaillé avec Jabu de la Licorne au sujet de la façon dont le canasson volant ventousait la bouche de la patronne du Sanctuaire, et Athéna avait hurlé toute sa colère olympienne à Miho, qui avait eu l'audace et la rouerie de porter une robe de couleur semblable à la sienne.

Ce comportement, tout à fait incompatible avec la dignité miséricordieuse d'une déesse censée adorer les humains, fut canalisé à très grand peine par Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge.

Le couple, désormais totalement l'un à l'autre et l'autre à l'un, pointa avec habileté que le visage déformé par la colère de Saori devenait alors très laid. Mais vraiment atrocement laid ! Une vraie tête de Méduse, de Cerbère, pis, de Laïmi, Spectre du Ver de l'Etoile Terrestre de la Dissimulation.

A cette insinuation cruelle, l'adolescente despotique frémit et distribua force sourires divins fondants et moues gracieuses.

Ikki se montra de son côté tyrannique avec Shun, agrippant sa main brune sur le poignet blanc de son cadet, flûtant son cognac fétiche mais imposant à Andromède un jus de tomates après celui d'ananas. June, venue agiter sa jupe verte sous le nez du Japonais, fut sommée par l'oiseau de feu de déguerpir " _si elle ne tenait pas à voir sa robe disparaître dans les flammes de l'enfer, et elle avec par la même occasion_ ".

Pour une fois content, Andromède sourit avec fraternité à son aîné, puis déviant le sourire vers un Hyoga sifflant une vodka orange avec son art inné de l'imitation.

Aldébaran du Taureau, une poivrière à la main, mit fin aux querelles en invitant tous le monde dans la salle à manger pour l'entrée, Athéna d'abord naturellement.

Dokho de la Balance, malgré dix appels mentaux à Shion, se vit répondre dix fois que le Grand Pope avait du travail, un décret redoutable et redouté.

Marine fouillait le Temple du Verseau pour trouver des toilettes.

Seika et Aiolos discutaient timidement en anglais, aussitôt repérés et moqués par le trio de commères.

On s'avisa alors de la disparition des principaux intéressés, les vacanciers revenus.

- MILOOOOO ! CAAAAMUS ! brailla toute la compagnie en chœur.

Les amoureux en blanc apparurent maussades, et on les accusa de se papouiller dans les coins – où de faire une séance de sado-masochisme ? intervint le vicieux Phénix.

- La ferme Ikki ! râla le Scorpion, prenant place devant un carpaccio de bœuf.

- C'est Saga qui était à cheval entre le gris et le bleu, jeta sournoisement le Verseau en saisissant noblement sa fourchette et son couteau.

- Hein ? Mon frère ? se tracassa le filial Kanon.

- Il a voulut abuser de mon Camus encore une fois ! Ses yeux brillaient en rouge ! Sa chevelure irradiait de gris ! exagéra Milo, qui n'avait pourtant rien vu.

- Par Papa, intervint Athéna, tapant du manche de sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette – qui bondit et se renversa, avec sa part de carpaccio, sur la tunique chinoise de Shiryu du Dragon. Par Papa, c'est terrible ! Mais je saurai contrôler la situation. J'ai toujours, en tant que Déesse de la Sagesse, contrôlé la situation !

Les souvenirs divers de ses protecteurs, tous métaux d'armure confondus, ne possédaient pas exactement les mêmes interprétations que ceux de la jeune fille.

Personne, même les plus indulgents, n'avaient eu l'impression qu'Athéna contrôlait quoique ce soit, somnolant une flèche dans le cœur, gelant ses dessous sur un rocher face à la banquise, transformée en proue de drakkar, ou coincée dans un pilier inondé… et ce n'était qu'un échantillon sélectionné au hasard. Tout cela pour dire que la divinité, par la force matérielle, n'avait comme contrôle que d'attendre sagement la décimation de sa Chevalerie, indécise sur la réussite de la quête, et prononcer de temps en temps " _j'ai confiance en vous, Chevaliers !_ ".

- J'exige, Déesse Athéna, que vous protégiez mon Camus des assauts de Saga pendant ma punition et mon exil ! cria Milo, entamant férocement sa viande crue.

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit ! rétorqua Saori, constatant enfin la perte de son plat.

Camus, qui préférait le poisson cru, lui offrit galamment et pour s'en débarrasser son propre carpaccio.

- Tenez, Altesse. Veuillez accepter ma part !

- Tu es un vrai noble, Camus du Verseau ! se trémoussa la divinité charmée. Bon, Milo, je te jure de surveiller mon Petit Pope. Mais où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

- Saga, Sagaaaa, SAGAAAA ! hurlèrent des Chevaliers encore positifs à l'alcootest.

Le Petit Pope apparut enfin, son visage encadré de mèches bleues débarrassé de tout côté mauvais, et il posa un regard douloureusement blessé sur Camus, qui piqua du nez à l'emplacement où il n'y avait plus son assiette, un peu gêné.

- Prends place, Saga, et amuse-toi ! ordonna la réincarnation divine. Champagne !

Depuis les vacances, l'adolescente adorait pousser ce cri en frappant des mains.

- Nous n'avons que du Muscadet, précisa Shura du Capricorne qui avait aidé à faire les courses destinées à la fête.

- Muscadet ! se corrigea Athéna, entrechoquant derechef sa fourchette avec son couteau.

En bons courtisans, quelques Chevaliers l'imitèrent.

- A Milo et Camus ! braillèrent les golds, les bronzes et les filles en portant un toast.

- _Bon appétit_, marmotta en français le propriétaire du onzième Temple, et tous répétèrent complaisamment, seuls Milo, Hyoga et Saori parvenant à avoir un accent correct.

* * *

Sur ses parchemins, Shion, ex-Bélier, soupira d'ennui sur sa plume de Phénix, et décida d'en finir pour ce soir et de descendre en civil se joindre à la fête. Cela ferait plaisir à Dokho.

* * *

Arrivée à son dernier copeau de parmesan, Athéna avait ingurgité avec l'entrée quatre verres bien pleins de Muscadet.

- Que penses-tu du vin, Camus ? interrogea la déesse, qui voyait son onzième Chevalier avaler chichement le nectar, quasiment goutte par goutte.

- Un Pinot aurait été bien plus judicieux pour accompagner cette entrée, critiqua l'œnologue bénévole du Sanctuaire.

- Tu t'en fiches, tu ne manges pas de carpaccio ! le musela Shaina.

- Mais il n'empêche que le Muscadet va avec les huîtres, pas avec du carpaccio de bœuf, insista inconsidérément le Français.

- T'es chiant, Camus, fit Aiolia, qui vit avec soulagement revenir sa Marine un peu pâle, et lui demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de sa santé – il faisait des progrès.

- N'empêche, recommença le Verseau, froissé dans son sens du détail. N'empêche, le Muscadet va mieux avec les huîtres !

- Avec des glaçons, je le trouve très buvable, jeta d'un ton gourmé Athéna, être cultivé qui savait placer des références clés quand l'occasion se présentait.

Pour preuve de son talent olympien, elle eut le plaisir de voir Camus éclater de rire, et d'un vrai rire, pas le toussotement asthmatique de politesse qu'il produisait contraint et forcé dans une société qui ne lui convenait pas.

Effarées, toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur lui. Camus du Verseau, iceberg asocial et frigide, _rigolait_.

Seuls les vacanciers comme les bronzes/divins ne furent que médiocrement surpris, car ils avaient assisté en direct au dégèlement progressif de Mister Freeze. Quand on avait vu Camus danser le slow avec Milo, se laisser papouiller devant " _Titanic _", chanter dans un fourgon de gendarmerie, tenir un pingouin en peluche dans les bras, pour ne donner que quelques exemples édifiants dans le désordre, on ne se surprenait plus de rien.

- Ben pourquoi tu ris, chouchou ? s'enquit le Scorpion étonné.

- Trop long à t'expliquer. Je te montrerai le film.

- Ah.

Plus loin, Shaka de la Vierge, ramené par la grâce de l'amour et des plaisirs charnels vers un minuscule embryon d'humanité, daigna gratifier de louanges son jeune ami Phénix pour les bons conseils qui lui avaient permis de suivre la voie peu claire de son karma.

Avec la politesse réservée au seul gold qu'il respectait, Ikki accepta le compliment de l'Indien.

Kiki, placé près de son professeur, se fendit d'un autre ricanement d'hyène joyeuse. Il eut à le regretter, car l'amant de son Maître lui imposa de sortir de table pour aller se coucher. Le petit Atlante partit le dos rond, passant devant les convives indifférents, sauf Milo qui lui fila discrètement son paquet de chewing-gums à la fraise en lot de consolation.

- Tu es trop laxiste avec les enfants, lui fit remarquer le Verseau.

Milo s'étrangla avec son troisième verre de Muscadet.

- Et _qui_ est-ce qui me demandait à Noël de me déguiser pour venir au milieu de la nuit poser des oranges grecques et des sucres d'orge au pied du sapin étique que tu avais laissé tes disciples couper ? Et _qui _devait faire beaucoup de bruit, clamer " _Ho, ho, ho_ ! " pour réveiller les mômes, et boire ce fichu verre de lait et piquer cette putain de carotte pendant qu'ils épiaient par la fente de la porte " _le Père Noël !_ ".

Hyoga du Cygne, tétanisé, ses yeux transparents écarquillés au maximum, voyait s'expliquer l'un de ses plus étranges souvenirs d'enfance, souvenir qui à près de dix-sept ans, lui avait laissé un doute sur l'existence du Père Noël, tant le bonhomme rouge au rire tonitruant lui avait paru… _réel_.

Camus, sous les rires de ceux qui avaient entendu, avait viré à l'incarnat et parût glisser sous la nappe.

- Et qui est-ce qui se les gelait dans la neige de Sibérie le temps que tes petits monstres se rendorment, pour que je puisse rentrer par ta fenêtre pour…

- Silence, Milo du Scorpion, siffla son petit copain.

L'ex-Grand Pope, livide devant cette nouvelle révélation de l'adolescence de son cher Camus, s'étrangla sur le parmesan.

- Comment as-tu pu me tromper ainsi, Camus ?

- En Sibérie, j'étais chez moi. Je reçois qui je veux chez moi ! se défendit le Verseau.

- Et toi Milo ! Comment as-tu pu ?

- J'expédiais tes missions ignobles plus vite que prévu, s'empressa de révéler le huitième gardien, et le temps gagné je le passais chez mon Camus…

- C'est pour ça que vous nous aviez envoyé si souvent chez Maître Crystal ? s'indigna le jeune Cygne. Car je n'ai jamais vu Milo !

- Je restais sous les fourrures du lit, ricana le Scorpion.

- Moi qui croyais que si Maître Crystal nous entraînait si souvent c'est parce que vous partiez en mission, Maître, et que notre isba était vide…

- Tu as toujours été naïf, Hyoga, le cingla son professeur.

- Et je ne vous ai jamais vu dehors, pourtant je rôdais avec Isaak pour voir quand vous rentreriez à la maison, geignit encore le Russe.

- C'est vrai… que nous passions l'essentiel du temps…

Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace ne termina pas sa phrase, mais eut un sourire fortement parlant et explicatif.

Hyoga, Chevalier du Cygne, resta décomposé, tandis que Saga bleu, tout aussi tétanisé, avalait cul sec un verre entier du Muscadet. Combien d'autres sournoiseries lui avait caché ce couple infernal ?

Athéna se resservit de vin, souriant jusqu'aux perles ornant ses oreilles devant tous ces potins fabuleusement intéressants. Elle en avait manqué des choses en ne grandissant pas au Sanctuaire !

Et ils n'en étaient pas encore au plat de résistance…

* * *


	3. Histoires de cuisine

* * *

Hello à tous !

Et voici le plat de résistance !

La fête se poursuit.

Shion arrive, Kanon jette la discorde, Milo s'énerve et n'aime pas le plat principal. Cela l'amène dans la cuisine avec son Camus, pendant que les autres médisent, se saoulent, attendent le dessert.

Saga garde son idée fixe, Hyoga a une nouvelle désillusion, et Aldébaran trouve que l'on ne pense pas assez à sa cuisine.

Allusions douteuses naturellement. Riz, guimauve et jambon fromage.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Histoires de cuisine

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Histoires de cuisine**

Au Temple du Verseau, les derniers morceaux de carpaccio disparaissaient.

Athéna minaudait à son bout de table, soignant particulièrement le remplissage du verre de son Pégasounet, Miho lissait ostensiblement les manches ballons de sa robe mauve, June gloussait inutilement envers Andromède, Milo embrassait gloutonnement la main de Camus, particulièrement le doigt qui portait la bague.

Même une personne aussi perdue dans des nuages roses de barbe à papa comme Saori finit par remarquer l'affaire.

- Oh, gloussa-t-elle dans un chuchotement grec seulement audible pour le Scorpion. Aurais-tu réussi à lui demander…

- Pas encore, souffla aussi bas Milo, radieux. Ce n'était qu'un essai.

- C'est quoi, ces messes basses ? s'enquit le Français, soupçonneux.

- J'admirais ta bague, Camus du Verseau, mentit Saori. Elle est superbe. Et ce sont de vrais saphirs, non ?

- Oui, jeta assez fièrement le Verseau. Et Milo a la même avec des aigues-marines.

- Comme c'est mignon !

- Je t'offrirai aussi une bague, ma Saori ! promit farouchement Seiya, ne se posant aucune question sur le moyen d'y parvenir sans argent – car Athéna payait une rente à tous, sauf curieusement à Pégase, considérant que le héros des guerres saintes n'avait pas à gérer quoi que ce soit, même un compte bancaire.

Cela arrangeait le canasson, mineur et détestant les formalités.

- Tu es si généreux avec moi, Seiya, se hâta de cajoler Athéna.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent pour tous les convives à guigner avec amusement, jalousie, mépris, sympathie, les anneaux précieux qui baguaient leurs pairs aussi sûrement que des pigeons voyageurs.

Shion arriva tout froufroutant de toge mais sans masque – il avait renoncé à la tenue civile finalement -, et l'ex-Vieux Maître l'installa avec des grands cris de joie embarrassants.

Kanon, qui trouvait que la tablée s'ennuyait, projeta alors avec talent le copeau de parmesan de la discorde.

- Tiens, Milo, glissa-t-il, tu savais que DeathMask et Aphrodite avaient essayé de se taper ton Camus ?

- Kanon ! protesta aussitôt Shion. Comme si tu y avais été !

- Vous non plus, Grand Pope, rappela l'ex-Marina.

Milo du Scorpion orangea ses prunelles jalouses, et brisa son verre.

- Ma vaisselle ! protesta Camus, contrarié.

- C'est vrai chouchou ? piaula le Grec jaloux, sa vision assassine posée sur le couple marin crabe/poisson.

- Et bien… C'est vrai que DeathMask a tenté un attentat à la pudeur sur moi…

- Je t'offrais généreusement de te débarrasser de ton pucelage, petit frigide, grogna le troisième gardien froissé dans ses attributs virils.

- Ma foi, me coincer contre le mur, une main de chaque côté de ma tête, pour me feuler avec ton rictus satanique " _que j'allais y passer comme un grand garçon_ " m'a paru une tentative de viol plutôt qu'une proposition honnête.

Angelo eut la bonne grâce de détourner pudiquement son regard d'Italien.

- A quinze ans, il était temps pour toi de… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Quinze ans ? hurla Milo, fracassant cette fois son assiette. Pervers ! Abuseur d'enfants ! Malade mental !

- Et toi Aphrodite, renvoya la balle l'ex-Dragon des Mers, quel âge il avait Camus quand t'as essayé ?

- Quatorze ans, avoua sans le moindre complexe le narcissique du Sanctuaire. Quoi, j'en avais seize, ce n'était pas bien méchant…

Athéna posa son verre de Muscadet et projeta son cosmos divin pour maintenir assis le Scorpion, qui avait viré au blanc de craie et dont l'ongle irradiait de toute sa longueur mortelle. La tablée discutait maintenant allégrement sur l'importance de l'âge de la première fois.

Le second jumeau sourit très machiavéliquement dans sa fourchette, satisfait d'avoir semé la zizanie.

- Saga, prononça sévèrement Athéna, sous ton règne le Sanctuaire semble avoir été décadent au niveau des mœurs…

- Il avait un harem ! accusa Milo, qui se débattait en vain sous le joug de sa supérieure divine acharnée à contrôler la situation.

- Et toi, contre-attaqua Saga, à quel âge tu as commencé tes cochonneries ?

Camus sursauta, et Milo perdit toute couleur de ses joues.

- Le passé n'est-il pas le passé ? Ne devons-nous pas penser à l'avenir ? s'écria alors Seiya de Pégase, proposant de ce fait sa première phrase historique en tant que co-directeur du Sanctuaire.

Athéna, réincarnation sage et aimante, laissa couler des larmes d'émotion.

- Tu es si raisonnable, Seiya ! Le passé n'est pas le présent !

Cette lapalissade fit grincer les dents du philosophe Dragon, et grimacer le littéraire Camus.

- Milo, Angelo, Aphrodite… Pardonnez-vous ! implora l'adolescente divine.

- D'accord, agréa l'arachnide, se fendant d'un geste victorieux. Je m'en fous de vos minables tentatives, c'est moi qui ai eu droit à la pureté de mon Camus ! Je suis le meilleur, na, le grand vainqueur !

Athéna et Seiya, qui avaient commencé par offrir un sourire niais de joie, le perdirent et rentrèrent leurs têtes dans leurs épaules. Ils avaient pu, au cours de leurs vacances communes, constater que le sibérien Verseau était chatouilleux sur certaines expressions malheureuses.

- Milo du Scorpion, siffla justement d'un ton polaire le Français. Comment oses-tu ? Je ne suis pas un oscar à conquérir ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je…

Dokho protesta devant son Muscadet qui commençait à se prendre en glace.

- Arrête, Camus !

- On se les gèle ! clama furieusement le Phénix, exhalant quelques bouffées de cosmos brûlant pour compenser les volutes glacés du Verseau, qui commençait à recréer la température naturelle de son temple sous les cris.

- Si, insista Milo, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Camus. Si, tu es mon oscar ! Ma raison de vivre ! Je voulais pas dire que tu étais un truc à conquérir, mais la personne la plus précieuse de ma vie, que j'ai eu la chance de séduire…

Athéna fondit cette fois carrément en larmes d'attendrissement, Seiya décocha son plus large sourire de banane, Hyoga se remit de sa révélation au sujet du Père Noël pour chouiner en fixant Shun, qui se mouchait. Les filles se mouchaient également, sauf Shaina mais elle arborait un sourire très attendri. Shiryu offrit son mouchoir à Shunreï. Aldébaran, ravi de l'harmonie, plaqua une claque de part et d'autre sur ses voisins, Shura et Aiolia. Mü et Shaka échangèrent un regard – jade contre paupières scellées – incompréhensif devant un tel débordement de passion. Ikki modula un chant ironique et grinçant.

Cloué à sa chaise comme le Christ à sa croix, l'objet de tant d'amour se démena un peu avant de se résigner. Comment résister aux prunelles canines de son amant ?

- Je comprends, daigna-t-il donc absoudre l'homme au langage maladroit. Tu es aussi la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope récent, en fracassa son verre de dépit.

- Ma vaisselle ! se désola encore Camus, qui pressentait que cette soirée pourrait lui coûter cher, et dans tous les sens du terme.

Aldébaran, le brave et paisible Taureau, n'était point si ruminant que ses pairs le croyaient. Non, en ce moment, il contenait un incroyable brasier d'énervement vis-à-vis des convives. Cela valait bien la peine qu'il ait dirigé toute la cuisine si on oubliait la nourriture au profit de querelles mesquines sur les relations physiques anciennes de la Chevalerie !

Tout le monde se moquait de savoir les tableaux de chasse remplis du Poissons, du Cancer ou du Scorpion !

Tout le monde se moquait que le Verseau ait défendu sa jeune vertu bec, ongles et coups de genoux pour l'offrir au seul Milo !

Tout le monde se moquait que la Vierge ne soit plus vierge !

- Plat de résistance ! tonna donc le deuxième gardien d'Athéna, et sa douce voix de basse fit baisser le ton à quelques excités du bocal.

En guettant avec gourmandise arriver dans les pattes massives du Brésilien une paëlla superbement géante, tous comprirent que Shura avait participé à la confection des agapes. Et comme on savait l'Espagnol doué honorablement en cuisine, des cris de satisfaction fusèrent.

- Ouuuaaaais ! Bravo Shura ! Vive Shura ! félicita la compagnie.

Il n'y eu qu'une voix à souffler dans le sens contraire. Un glapissement d'horreur, en fait, plutôt, stridulé de façon à être audible même à des sourds de naissance.

- Aaaaaahhhh ! Des… des… chevrota misérablement le malheureux invité d'honneur numéro deux, Milo du Scorpion.

Car dans une paëlla traditionnelle, il y avait non seulement du poulet, mais aussi des fruits de mer, et par extension des moules.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna Saga des Gémeaux.

- Oups ! laissa échapper Saori de sa bouche avinée, se cachant le visage dans ses doigts divins.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze baissèrent le menton, mettant par respect une sourdine à leur joie indécente. Sauf, naturellement, Ikki du Phénix, que ce hasard cruel et malicieux jeta dans une joie mauvaise et débordante. Son rire sardonique et mythique fit trembler le lustre ancien du Verseau.

Mü du Bélier frémit de culpabilité : il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail crucial quand Aldébaran et Shura avaient comploté puis concocté leur plat.

Milo, traumatisé, se mit à pleurnicher dans le giron de son petit ami, et Camus lui entoura les épaules d'un bras agacé, foudroyant les inconscients d'un de ses légendaires regards glaciaux.

- Vous êtes malins ! Pas plus de cervelle que d'honneur !

Comme il semblait fustiger la tablée en bloc et sans détail, tous s'agitèrent de mécontentement. Inquiète, Saori frappa dans ses mains pour expliquer le drame.

- Du calme, Chevaliers ! Votre surprise culinaire est… charmante, et très appétissante mais… Milo, durant son séjour à Sainte-Maxime, a été victime d'une grave allergie aux moules !

- Il a failli mourir et s'est retrouvé aux Urgences, oui ! souligna le Français.

- Je sais, je sais Camus, minauda Athéna, plaquant sur son minois égocentrique l'expression d'une divinité qui participait aux malheurs de ses ouailles en armure.

Camus ne s'y trompa point mais fit courtoisement semblant.

- Et moi, je bouffe quoi ? gémit le malheureux allergique, parce qu'avec leur camaraderie et leur esprit d'équipe caractérisé, presque tous les convives déglutissaient déjà leur part de paëlla avec des " _mmmm_ ! " approbateurs.

- Bouffe le riz et le poulet, l'insecte ! cracha Ikki, qui repoussait lui ledit poulet sur le bord de son assiette.

- Il n'en est pas question ! martela le prudent Verseau. On ne sait jamais, tout ça a du se mélanger dans la poêle. Un seul morceau pourrait le tuer…

- Ben, si un jour ton mec te bat trop, tu as ta solution pour le virer au cimetière, glissa sournoisement le Cancer entre un bout de calamar et une moule.

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna en ce siècle, et Seiya de Pégase, son plus fidèle Chevalier, rentrèrent pour la deuxième fois une tête affolée dans leurs épaules.

Mais rien ne se passa de notable, et la déesse releva le nez avec son courage bien connu et érigé en légende pour les crédules du Sanctuaire.

Camus haussa juste ses sourcils et se leva hautainement, enjoignant à son petit ami renifleur de le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Soulagée, Athéna claqua encore de ses menottes potelées avant rire.

- Bon appétit Chevaliers ! Mangez, buvez, amusez-vous !

Certains ordres de leur patronne divine étaient plus faciles à suivre que d'autres.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, où il séjournait maintenant plus qu'à mi-temps, contraint et forcé, Kiki de l'Appendix, sa grande bouche distendue par le chewing-gum fraisé offert par le Scorpion, tourna un long moment en rond autour de la plus grande statue de Bouddha ornant l'antre de méditation de Shaka.

Comme le petit Atlante était plein de ressources, prenant une relève honorable des trublions en titre qu'avaient été Angelo, Milo et Aiolia, il eut vite fait de remuer la pulpe de son petit cerveau pour en sortir cent facéties propices à se venger de son tourmenteur en sari.

Un long moment plus tard, Kiki se glissa dans ses draps rêches, satisfait. Il avait bien travaillé : le moine doré trouverait son lit en portefeuille, sa tisane de nuit remplacée par de l'_herbe_ piquée Athéna seule savait où – c'est-à-dire chez Kanon -, et sa baignoire en train de déborder.

Et cela n'était qu'un bref échantillon de ce dont Kiki était capable.

* * *

Pendant que la Chevalerie dégustait égoïstement la paëlla, entraînée par leur révérée divinité qui avait à cœur de montrer l'exemple en se resservant trois fois, Camus fouillait dans sa cuisine chambardée par les apprêts de sa fête de bienvenue.

- Tu fais quoi, chouchou ? s'enquit le Grec, sortant son mouchoir bleu de sa poche pour se moucher peu discrètement.

- Je cherche de quoi nous faire un sandwich… D'accord, ce n'est pas du niveau d'une paëlla, mais ces punaises seraient capables de s'empiffrer sous ton nez en te laissant mourir de faim.

On sentait l'irritation inhabituelle du glorieux gardien du froid : pour lui, l'allergie de son compagnon était un élément important, capital, _vital_, et tous ceux qui ne prenaient pas ça en compte étaient des monstres sans cervelle. Comprenant que son cher et tendre commençait enfin à réagir disproportionnellement quand lui, Milo, était en cause, ce même Milo s'effondra sur un tabouret, liquéfié de bonheur suprême.

- Je t'aime, Camus ! Tu es si gentil avec moi !

Le Verseau eut un de ses sourires éclairs avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir le plus haut placard, et jurer dans la foulée.

- Ils m'ont vidé mes réserves de riz, ces pilleurs irrespectueux !

Milo ne répondit pas, tout occupé à baver joyeusement à la fois devant le pain et le jambon, et la chute de reins affolante de son chéri, dont la position mettait le fessier grandement en valeur.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède, portant sensuellement à sa bouche une fourchette chargée d'un tentacule de mini-calamar, projeta sa cheville près de celle de Hyoga du Cygne, qui sourit béatement sous cette complicité.

Encore une fois, Ikki du Phénix, qui vomissait autant de rosseries sur le couple Scorpion/Verseau qu'il n'avalait de grains de riz safranés, aurait bien fait de glisser un regard sous la nappe en papier.

On profitait de l'absence des invités d'honneur pour les vilipender sournoisement, mettant en avant l'amaigrissement suspect du Français et la jalousie morbide et brutale du Grec.

Saga, le Petit Pope malchanceux, étudiait fébrilement un moyen de quitter la table sans se faire accuser de poursuivre le but d'espionner les tourtereaux maudits. "_ L'Autre_ " choisit ce moment pour parler par sa bouche.

- Puis-je aller aux commodités, Athéna ? Ce vin… ma foi ce vin…

- Tu dois faire pipi ? traduisit sans la moindre once de délicatesse Pégase, qui se retrouvait dans le même cas, mais comptait d'abord finir sa troisième part de paëlla.

- Seiya ! le gronda très maternellement Saori, essuyant quelques grains de riz que son bourricot servant avait égaré sur son épaule dénudée. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas franchement, tu comprends ?

- Pourquoi, ma Saori ?

- Dans la bonne société, on ne parle pas des besoins naturels, tourna autrement son explication la jeune fille.

- Mais on n'est pas dans la bonne société, ma Saori ! pointa assez justement le héros.

- Raison de plus pour donner l'exemple et montrer que nous valons mieux qu'eux, en étalant nos bonnes manières, tu comprends Seiya ?

Seiya de Pégase, pilier principal de la défense d'Athéna, ne comprenait pas, non. Mais Saori, sa déesse et petite amie officielle, avait parlé, donc…

- Euh… moi aussi, le vin… a des effets sur moi ? essaya un canasson rempli de bonne volonté à défaut de rapidité d'esprit.

- Bravo Seiya ! C'est exactement ce que j'attendais de toi ! louangea Athéna.

L'adolescente, après avoir donné un autre échantillon de sa bonne éducation avec des baisers à Seiya, durant lesquels elle se referma sur lui comme un calamar sur une moule, constata que Saga avait profité de son discours pour filer aux toilettes.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains spartiate du Temple de la Vierge, l'eau chaude commençait à déborder de la baignoire…

Elle cascada voluptueusement le long des parois, se trouva un moment contrariée dans sa progression par le vieux tapis artisanal en peau de chèvre placé devant le lavabo, mais trouva, avec la perversion naturelle et la ténacité des éléments inanimés un moyen de contourner le problème, et s'élança enfin sous la porte en bois de la salle d'eau pour d'autres aventures.

Dans le lit qui lui avait été dévolu à contrecœur par la réincarnation de Bouddha, Kiki ronflotait doucement, le chewing-gum rose entre les dents, le sourire de l'innocence aux lèvres.

* * *

Dans la cuisine du Français, Milo s'était empiffré de sandwichs au jambon et au fromage tartinés à la vitesse de la lumière par son petit ami, tandis que Camus restait fidèle à son thon/très peu de mayonnaise.

- T'as pas envie de paëlla, mon cœur ? se tourmenta l'amoureux Scorpion.

- Je n'ai pas envie de quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir, Milo.

- Oh mon Camus ! piailla le huitième gardien tout ému. Viens dans mes bras !

- Lave-toi les mains d'abord, Milo. Elles sont dégueu.

L'insouciant arachnide obtempéra de mauvaise grâce, et passa ensuite ses doigts fleurant le savon liquide à la lavande sous le nez sensible du Verseau.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui. Hé, qu'est-ce que tu…

Car un Milo à l'estomac plein doublait son humeur déjà guillerette et obsédée de nature, et il poussa donc son chéri à s'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine – heureusement, Camus avait nettoyé la nappe cirée avec sa maniaquerie parfaite.

- Milo ! T'es pas bien, non…

- Je suis très bien, mon petit ange, susurra le sinueux Scorpion, en se penchant pour se fourrer entre les jambes pendantes de son amant et le gratifier d'un baiser dont la gloutonnerie n'excluait pas la tendresse.

- Tu n'espères tout de même pas… conclure quoi que ce soit… _ici_ ? tenta de s'assurer anxieusement le Français, qui avait tout de même passé des bras étrangleurs autour du cou de son homme.

- On ne l'a jamais fait, dans ta cuisine, fit valoir le chevalier du Scorpion, sans répondre directement à la question.

- Mais sur la table de la tienne… et sur celle de l'isba, nous…

Hyoga du Cygne, qui avait lui aussi abusé de vodka orange et de Muscadet n'allant pas avec le carpaccio, et qui filait vers les toilettes, resta tétanisé sous la voix trop claire de son professeur qui passait aisément par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine.

Une vision abominable s'imposa dans son esprit. Avait-il mangé son porridge et ses épinards sur une table où son maître et cet obsédé lubrique de Milo avaient… auraient… Maman !

La main enveloppant avec désespoir la croix fétiche de sa génitrice, le Russe, qui commençait seulement à _envisager _les relations physiques dans un lit et dans le noir, fila bouleversé vers les W.C., but premier de sa migration.

Ignorant que son sensible disciple venait de se prendre un nouveau plomb dans son aile blanche et pure, Camus se débattit mollement contre Milo, qui avait réussi à ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise immaculée, dévoilant le petit scorpion d'argent.

- Arrête ! Il y a tout le Sanctuaire dans ma salle à manger, Miloooo !

- Il _faut_ essayer la table de ta cuisine, Camus, prononça avec détermination le Grec.

- Mais une table, c'est une table ! protesta logiquement le Verseau submergé.

Un toussotement qui ne visait absolument pas à la discrétion interrompit les débuts très prometteurs de cet échange franco/grec.

Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope nouvellement promu, s'encadrait dans la porte, la face sévère et les prunelles jalouses.

- C'est du joli ! se délecta-t-il à fustiger. On vous quitte des yeux une seconde et vous cabriolez dans le péché comme des partouzeurs obsédés…

Le Verseau, mortifié, ne sut pas blêmir car son teint était arrivé à son maximum de lividité naturelle, mais à la place rougit tel les poivrons de la paëlla. Milo, lui, ne s'embarrassait de rien ou pas grand-chose, et se contenta de défaire le troisième bouton de la chemise de Camus, s'arrangeant dans la foulée pour de l'autre main en tirer les pans hors du pantalon.

- Miloooo…

- Chut, bébé, murmura un Scorpion resplendissant à la fois de vice et d'amour. Saga va s'en aller de _ta_ cuisine, et nous laisser entre amoureux, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Dans tes rêves, balança Saga, dont les paroles venaient d'être dictées encore une fois par l'encombrant " _L'Autre_ ".

Les orbes azurés de son rival luisirent de défi, et nul ne savait comment les choses se seraient terminées si à ce moment Aldébaran n'était rentré dans Saga pour venir chercher le dessert réclamé à cris de plus en plus forts mais de moins en moins cohérents.

- Pardon, Saga, s'excusa poliment le Taureau.

Le premier jumeau s'écarta de mauvaise grâce, et le second gardien figea sa carcasse de bœuf devant le tableau des amants emboîtés sur la table de cuisine.

- Mais… mais… croassa-t-il, sidéré.

- Je sais, cela surprend la première fois, grinça amèrement le Petit Pope.

Après que Milo se soit attaqué à deux boutons de la chemise, mais par le bas, pour atteindre le nombril de Camus, le couple infernal se rendit compte que les spectateurs de leur passion s'étaient multipliés comme des moisissures.

Ikki du Phénix, être le plus asocial du monde mais aussi toujours aux premières loges de tout évènement pour se moquer – oui, on pouvait être à la fois en retrait contre une colonne et au premier plan de l'action -, reformula un rire grinçant, et sortit de son étroite poche de pantalon son appareil photo numérique ultraplat.

- Pas de photos ! brailla le Scorpion, imitant un chanteur célèbre, un homme politique où une vedette de la télévision harcelée par les paparazzis.

- C'est franchement répugnant ! jugea Kanon, personnage qui était pourtant prêt à faire tout dans n'importe quelles conditions.

- Et t'as cuisiné ici, Aldébaran ? s'interrogea avec terreur Shiryu, qui n'en était pas beaucoup plus loin que Hyoga niveau imagination sensuelle.

- Il n'y avait que Shura et moi ! s'empressa de rassurer le Brésilien, foudroyant du regard ses collègues en rut qui donnaient une si mauvaise image à son repas de fête.

- Justement… insinua alors Aphrodite, maître _es_ perfidie.

L'Espagnol devint aussi violet que la chevelure de sa bien-aimée Athéna, et Aldébaran vert comme un poireau.

- Je sais que cela peut vous paraître singulier, mais il y a encore des hétérosexuels au Sanctuaire ! se défendit bravement le Taureau.

- C'est vrai ! corrobora le Capricorne, drapé dans la peau de chèvre de sa dignité.

- CHEVALIERS ! hurla la voix de l'olympienne Athéna, qui trouvait insupportable qu'on l'oublie à la table de la salle à manger désertée.

- Les copains ! Obéissez à Athéna ! vint en renfort sonore le canasson ailé.

- Oui, obéissez à la déesse ! ajouta inutilement Jabu de la Licorne.

Cela poussa tout le monde à retourner à son strict devoir.

Aldébaran saisit le gâteau au chocolat et aux fraises, grand comme une roue de charrette bien qu'il soit rectangulaire, les autres retournèrent rapidement s'asseoir dans l'optique de mettre la main sur le plus gros morceau, Saga se fit éjecter de la cuisine par un double cosmos brûlant et glacé, et Milo remit Camus sur ses pieds puis reboutonna sa chemise, non sans lui passer une langue sournoise du nombril jusqu'aux pectoraux.

- Je me rattraperai cette nuit, chouchou… Enfin, si tu en as envie !

- Tu arrives toujours à me donner envie, soupira lascivement un glaçon arrivé à un niveau purement liquide.

- Je veux pas y aller ! confia le Scorpion, soupirant tristement. Ils sont méchants.

- Depuis notre résurrection, je te l'ai dit et répété que la camaraderie entre tous les Chevaliers d'Or est une utopie !

- Mais on s'est pardonné ! le contredit Milo, acharné à prôner l'amitié.

- _La haine peut disparaitre avec le temps mais la ____rancune_, elle, ne s'efface pas... cita avec componction le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, le sourire froid.

- Allez, encore une, s'émerveilla le Grec. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont continuer à se moquer de nous et à nous épier pour prouver qu'on est pas un couple parfait ?

- Tu verras bien. Si cette stupide rumeur a su prendre tant d'ampleur en notre absence, logiquement elle devrait s'aggraver avec notre retour.

- J'm'en fous ! décida Milo, collé à son amant. Je t'aime, c'est le plus important !

- Tu as raison. Laissons-les se vautrer dans leur médiocrité d'esprit.

Le Scorpion exigea encore quelques baisers sulfureux " _pour se donner courage_ ", et les héros de la contre-contre rumeur se décidèrent ensuite à se présenter devant la table du dessert.

On les accueillit avec des rires moqueurs et des insinuations salaces, qu'ils encaissèrent la tête rendue haute par la certitude de leur amour indéfectible.

Déçu, le huitième gardien glissa un œil à la figure impassible et princière du Verseau, constatant que son iceberg chéri semblait avoir raison. Ses collaborateurs de guerre _étaient_ mesquins. Et Saga, qui lissait encore ses cheveux, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, était le pire avec ses projets d'attentat à la pudeur sur Camus.

Le Scorpion retrouva le sourire devant une énorme part de gâteau entrelacée de demi-fraises, et il défia les commères en glissant amoureusement des morceaux du fruit entre les lèvres de Camus, qui se plia de bonne grâce à ce caprice, son regard lapis-lazuli calqué sur celui de son homme - donc méchant et provocateur.

- Tu as un cheveu gris, Saga ! couina soudain Saori en arrachant brutalement le coupable sous un cri de douleur du Gémeaux.

- Aieuh ! Athéna !

- Gris ? s'affola aussitôt Seiya, qui avait bien retenu que Saga bleu égal _gentil_ qui expliquait comment sauver Saori, mais Saga gris égal _méchant_, qui vous pilonnait à coups de talons et suppression de sens.

- C'est normal, il a atteint la trentaine ! ricana de plus belle un oiseau immortel décidément très en verve.

- Il devient vieux ! beugla sans le moindre sens du ridicule Dokho de la Balance.

- Je trouve même qu'il fait plus vieux que Kanon, s'en mêla le Scorpion rancunier.

Kanon salua son pair de la main, ravi du compliment, et tirant la langue à son aîné. Après tout, il était né quatre minutes avant lui ! Quand on vous disait que l'ex-Dragon des Mers avait l'esprit filial…

Personne ne remarqua qu'échoué dans l'assiette sale de Pégase, le cheveu arraché reprenait une couleur incontestablement bleue.

* * *


	4. Margaritas ante porcos

* * *

Hello à tous !

Le dessert est passé ! Place à la danse !

Athéna exige du vin, Saga fluctue, et Camus se voit forcé d'ouvrir sa cave...

J'ai l'impression de partir encore en vrille - ne m'en voulez pas ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Margaritas ante porcos

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. J'aimerais bien la cave de Camus ^^

* * *

**Margaritas ante porcos**

Quand il ne resta plus que les miettes du gâteau et les petites queues vertes des fraises, les organisateurs de la fête décidèrent que la danse pouvait commencer.

Camus du Verseau, invité dans son propre temple, frémit et se ratatina sur son siège. A plus de vingt-deux heures, il n'aurait rien eu contre aller dormir. Enfin, se câliner avec Milo _puis_ dormir.

- Couvre-feu illimité ! scanda la déesse Athéna en frappant encore dans ses mains chocolatées/fraisées.

Le Français se sentit achevé par le laxisme patronal de sa supérieure olympienne.

Dokho se précipita pour pousser la sono à fond, et une bouillie de sons infâmes se déversa dans le salon, faisant trembler les murs, les lustres et les verres vides.

- Mister Freeze, t'ouvres ta cave oui ou non ? attaqua DeathMask, qui manquait d'alcool.

- Non ! refusa fermement le Verseau.

- Radin ! accusa Aphrodite, moi je donne volontiers de mon thé à la rose favori.

- Normal, il est dégueulasse, s'immisça le Scorpion hilare.

- Exact, appuya peu aimablement le Français, qui était difficile question thé - enfin, les mauvaises langues disaient qu'il était difficile sur absolument tout, sauf sur le choix raté de son petit ami.

Le troisième membre du trio, Kanon des Gémeaux pour ne pas le nommer, prit lui la tangente la plus futée pour arriver à ses fins : il s'étaya de Saori.

- Chère Athéna, ronronna-t-il d'une voix moins râpeuse que ses écailles, Camus refuse de nous donner à boire. Donc, de _vous_ offrir son vin comme tout bon Chevalier et galant homme devrait le faire !

Il suffisait de savoir parler au cœur d'Athéna/Saori pour qu'elle mette toute son opiniâtreté à obtenir le meilleur pour ses chers guerriers.

- Camus du Verseau, viens ici ! glapit-elle donc avec tout le poids de son autorité divine.

Inquiet – qui ne serait pas inquiet en se voyant convoqué devant Athéna ? –, le maître des lieux s'avança, traînant des sandales vers sa déesse vierge.

- A votre service, Déesse Athéna ! se hâta-t-il d'affirmer.

- J'ose l'espérer, oui, sourit la jeune donzelle. Je veux du vin, Camus, je t'ordonne donc de m'ouvrir ta cave réputée dans tout le Sanctuaire !

- Mais… mais… bégaya le Français catastrophé. Il y a des apéritifs et des digestifs dans le bar et…

- Je veux une très grande bouteille, du vin rouge de grand cru ! réclama l'adolescente.

- Sans vouloir… vous offenser, Altesse, il me semble qu'après tant de Muscadet, un mélange avec du vin rouge n'est pas conseillé. Vous pourriez… être malade.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités divines, Chevalier ? s'irrita Saori, dont le teint virait à la couleur framboise, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- Non ! Je ne me permettrais pas de douter de votre capacité à tenir l'alcool mieux qu'un pilier de comptoir ! osa avec acrimonie répliquer le Français.

Milo du Scorpion, qui avait suivi avec inquiétude le dialogue salé/sucré de l'amour de sa vie et de la déesse de sa mort, se crispa les doigts sur sa chemise déjà froissée.

Malheureusement, Saori, si elle avait une tête de linotte distraite, une futilité de jeune héritière pourrie gâtée, et un manque flagrant de subtilité, repérait très bien les sous-entendus vénéneux cachés sous les couleurs attrayantes de la politesse de commande. Et si Camus excellait à cette ironie quasi-indétectable, Athéna excellait à la repérer et à la punir.

- Va ouvrir ta cave, Camus du Verseau ! ordonna donc la jeune personne susceptible, tapant de la paume sur la table – une assiette tomba et se brisa au sol, dépareillant davantage le service de porcelaine du Français.

- Oui, Altesse, grincha Camus.

- Et cesse de m'insulter Chevalier ! Je pourrais changer d'avis et renvoyer ton Milo pour un an au lieu de deux semaines !

A la perspective d'une année de séparation, Camus perdit de sa superbe et s'empressa de tourner les talons en direction des sous-sols de son temple. Il fut suivi par le Scorpion, qui avait du mal à ne pas foudroyer sa supérieure de ses prunelles rouges d'assassin patenté.

Seiya de Pégase, lui, serrait les poings autour de sa divine fiancée, ayant entendu seulement la fin de sa phrase.

- On t'insulte ma Saori ? On t'insulte ma Saori ? ne cessait-il de répéter en tournant son cou équin dans toutes les directions pour tenter de repérer le traître.

- Viens danser, Pégasounet, soupira la jeune fille pour le canaliser.

* * *

Rageant tout intérieurement, Camus du Verseau avait allumé une torche avec son briquet – les sous-sols ne bénéficiaient pas de l'électricité – et descendit avec précaution les marches glissantes, négligeant l'entrée du souterrain reliant les douze temples pour bifurquer du côté des caves.

Frissonnant de froid et de terreur rétrospective – un mot acide de plus de Camus et Athéna se serait vengée -, Milo suivit son compagnon, qui stoppa ses pas devant une porte en bois barricadée par de la glace impénétrable.

- C'est celle-ci ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais gelée sinon ? répliqua avec mauvaise humeur le Français.

Il détestait les questions illogiques et inutiles.

- Pardon mon cœur, se recroquevilla le Scorpion.

" Milo, à quel âge t'as couché ? " parvint par delà les escaliers la voix horriblement sonore et enrobée de mélange cognac/Muscadet de l'immortel Phénix.

- LA FERME, POULET ! beugla le Grec à en provoquer un éboulement.

Camus, qui commençait à faire fondre la glace, tourna vers lui un regard de compassion.

- Tu ne l'as jamais dit qu'à moi ?

- Ouais. T'en fais pas, c'est loin maintenant tout ça. Mais toi, je ne savais pas que DeathMask et Aphrodite…

- Ma foi, je crois que le Cancer ne s'est pas vanté de s'être fait démolir ses bijoux de famille par un adolescent qu'il pensait forcer facilement.

Milo en tomba sur le sol humide tellement il s'était mis à rire.

- Oh mince, par Zeus, tu lui as vraiment…

- Avec le genou, et j'avais mon armure, le renseigna le Verseau avec un rictus de contentement. Il est resté calfeutré dans son temple durant quelques jours…

- Oh la la, trembla le Grec en se relevant péniblement. Je l'ai échappé belle quand je t'ai déclaré ma flamme !

Camus acheva de dégager la porte et pivota vers son amant.

- Cela aurait été fort dommage pour moi… Tu viens ?

- Cool, chouchou, la caverne d'Ali-Baba !

* * *

Au sixième temple, l'eau coquine se répandait maintenant dans le couloir, se divisant pour envahir la chambre monacale de Saint Shaka, renonçant à celle de Kiki – le jeune Atlante, être bourré de ruse, ayant barricadé l'espace au bas de sa porte par plusieurs sari de l'Indien roulés en boule.

L'eau, déçue, reprit sa course vers le salon et la cuisine.

* * *

Après une petite danse débridée et sans règles caracolée avec Pégase, Athéna s'éventa avec un " _Sciences et Vie_ " trouvé sur la sono, et constata que sa bouteille de vin n'était toujours pas remontée de la cave.

- Mais que fabrique ce lambin ? insulta la déesse, qui n'avait visiblement pas _vraiment _besoin d'alcool supplémentaire.

- Je vais voir, se dévoua incontinent le consciencieux Saga.

- Oui, merci Saga.

- Du vin, du vin ! clama Seiya, qui n'avait jamais autant découvert de vins et spiritueux que depuis qu'il sortait officiellement avec Saori.

Aiolia dut réprimer le cri naturel d'approbation qui lui montait spontanément à la mâchoire, car Marine, privée d'alcool par son état de future mère, surveillait d'autant plus la consommation de son Lion. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un seul verre de Muscadet, et pour l'heure dansait contraint et forcé au milieu du salon de Camus, tentant en vain de glisser que des gesticulations _techno_ étaient mauvaises pour bébé lionceau.

Aphrodite le coinça définitivement en bousculant Beethoven et Mozart dans le classement du Verseau pour chercher un CD importé par Milo, et lancer un slow. Aiolia, résigné, enlaça Marine et se mit à tourner, occupant le temps à penser que le tableau monumental suspendu au dessus de la cheminée était étrange : il ne reconnaissait pas dans les taches de couleur le pont japonais et les nymphéas chers à Monet.

A côté de la perplexité artistique du Lion, Shiryu sortait de sa cascade d'asocialité pour faire tournoyer une Shunreï très en beauté, et Dokho englobait de bras tentaculaires son Shion, histoire de lui casser son image de Grand Pope lugubre.

June du Caméléon tentait en vain de s'approcher de Shun, qui était encadré par Ikki et son nouveau verre de cognac à droite, et Hyoga encore tout secoué des turpitudes révélées de son vénéré maître à gauche.

Poussé dans le dos par un Kanon déchaîné, Aiolos s'était décidé à inviter Seika.

Shaina de l'Ophiucius se démenait encore à l'italienne face à un DeathMask qui réclamait de temps en temps son vin à grands cris.

Saori piétinait dans sa robe longue, aimablement distraite par un canasson inquiet. Certaines petites lueurs dans les prunelles de sa divine fiancée restaient facilement déchiffrables : la réincarnation céleste cuvait à la fois son vin et une colère grandissante.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols, Camus avait placé la torche dans un support en hauteur et marchait le long des caveaux remplis de bouteilles, passant un doigt dédaigneux sur les premiers pour arriver au centre.

- Ouah, chouchou, combien de temps tu as mis à accumuler ces trésors ?

- Depuis que je suis Chevalier.

- Ne me dis pas que tu flûtais à treize ans ! se marra le Scorpion. T'étais si sage à l'époque que tu devais encore biberonner du jus de fruits…

Le Français plissa des narines vexées.

- C'était pour les collectionner. Et puis, le précédent Chevalier du Verseau devait aimer le vin aussi, car il y avait déjà des crus rares.

- C'est super, s'agita le Grec, passant un nez curieux parmi les toiles d'araignées.

- Tu aurais vu les caves de mon père alors… Le triple de celle-ci.

Milo dressa l'oreille mine de rien.

- Les caves ? C'était si grand que ça chez toi ? s'enquit un arachnide curieux sur la pointe des pinces.

- Mmm… Nuits-Saint-Georges… Euh, oui, plutôt.

- Avec un parc ?

- Oui. Pfff, grogna le Verseau, sacrifier mes bourgognes ou mes bordeaux…

Il passa les années avant quatre-vingt : trop précieux pour Athéna et les commères.

- Près de Paris ? continua Milo.

- Oui. Quoique les caves de notre manoir normand étaient plus petites mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de…

Le Français s'interrompit, réalisant sa prolixité soudaine, et se retourna face à un Scorpion au minois angéliquement innocent.

- _Toi_… prononça Camus en agitant un doigt faussement menaçant. Arrête de me tirer les vers du nez…

- Pardon chouchou, ricana le Grec, bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Il jubilait.

- Tu ne peux pas lui donner une mauvaise année, mon ange ?

- Athéna s'y connaît malheureusement un peu en cuvées rares.

- Il faut bien qu'elle ait quelques talents, railla le huitième gold.

Pendant que Camus était dans l'expectative la plus abominable, hésitant entre sacrifier une bouteille de Château Margaux, de Nuits-Saint-Georges, de Saint-Emilion ou de Gevrey Chambertin, il sentit les pattes scorpionnesques de son amant envelopper sa taille.

- C'est un bon fantasme, la cave à vin, souffla moqueusement Milo dans sa nuque. Un peu froid, mais je me chargerais de faire grimper la température…

- Très mauvais pour le vin, exhala péniblement le Français, sa main sur une bouteille de l'année deux mille.

Comment diable résister à l'érotisme sur pinces que représentait son amoureux ?

La réponse lui apparut sous la forme de Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope tout neuf, prétendant encombrant et fouineur, empêcheur de se cajoler en rond.

- Encore ! mugit le plus vieux des golds, les mains sur les hanches, le ton rude.

- Oh merde, jura peu élégamment le huitième gardien, fustigeant le gêneur de son regard orangé. Encore toi !

- Athéna réclame sa bouteille, se disculpa Saga. Tu viens, Camus ?

- Ouais.

- A moins que tu ne cherches à te faire maltraiter dans un contexte approprié ? provoqua avec très peu de sagesse "_ L'Autre_ " – Saga protesta mentalement en vain.

- Vraiment, fit le onzième gardien, retenant à bras le corps un Milo qui s'énervait déjà. Tu deviens vraiment barjot, Saga ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

- Il a toujours été barjot ! feula le Scorpion irrité. Quand je pense que je dois te laisser seul pendant quinze jours ! Mais je te préviens, Saga, si tu touches mon Camus, je me fous des conséquences : je t'exploserai ta double cervelle !

- Je plaisantais, prétendit Saga bleu pour tenter de rattraper le persiflage impromptu de Saga gris.

- Ben ton humour est aussi nul que toi ! grinça Milo.

A cet instant, la voix olympienne d'Athéna, toute en douceur travaillée et miel de montagne, se répandit comme le tonnerre le long des caveaux.

" CAMUS DU VERSEAU ! MA BOUTEILLE ! "

Maugréant de plus belle, Camus saisit à grand regret une bouteille ___Clos Vougeot Grand Cru__, _cruellement étiquetée de l'année quatre-vingt-dix, et poussa les deux hommes attachés passionnément à ses pas d'ours polaire pour refermer la porte et la bloquer à nouveau d'une épaisse couche de glace.

- La confiance règne, se plaignit le Petit Pope.

- En toi, plus jamais ! le cingla incontinent Camus, mis de très mauvaise humeur par le gaspillage d'une grande bouteille.

Non, pas qu'il soit avare, loin de là, mais il y avait une indéniable souffrance à jeter inutilement des perles aux pourceaux !

- _Margaritas ante porcos_, traduisit-il d'ailleurs pour lui-même.

- Camus ! Méfie-toi, notre Déesse a des bases de latin, le gronda Saga.

- Pas possible…

Milo éternua trois fois de suite, victime de la fraîcheur humide des caves.

- Oh, Milo, s'inquiéta Camus, comment va ton rhume ?

- Chai pas, renifla le Scorpion. Mieux je crois.

- Comment, par Athéna, as-tu réussi à t'enrhumer en plein été caniculaire ? intervint dédaigneusement le Petit Pope, mettant toute son attention à ne pas glisser sur les marches traîtresses.

- J'ai filé mon sweat à Camus pour qu'il dorme au chaud à l'aéroport…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, protesta un Verseau victime d'un remord rarissime.

- Quel con, proféra " _L'Autre _", au grand dam de Saga bleu.

- Oh, le remit à sa place le Français, acide. Je me doute que tu serais du genre, _toi_, à laisser ton petit ami geler sur place pour préserver ton propre confort…

- Mais Camus, voyons… s'agita la bonne partie du jumeau double face.

- D'ailleurs il t'a laissé vomir sans t'aider ! jugea utile de rappeler Milo, triomphant devant cette preuve sans appel de la fausseté sentimentale de Saga.

Saga ne put point répondre, car ils arrivaient enfin à la lumière, et une tornade enrobée de brocard mauve à cheveux assortis bondit sur Camus, avec une telle promptitude brutale qu'on pouvait se demander si lors des batailles, la déesse ne jouait pas les faibles créatures _exprès_.

- Te voilà enfin, Camus du Verseau ! trépigna la donzelle divine. Tu as osé me laisser attendre un temps ignoblement long !

Milo éternua encore, sa main se fourrant dans celle de son amant, et Camus afficha son plus beau sourire d'hypocrisie concentrée.

- J'avais à cœur de choisir le meilleur pour vous, Déesse Athéna. Me dépêcher mais prendre une mauvaise bouteille, aurait été tout à fait impardonnable de ma part.

Milo camoufla un rire méchant en un nouvel éternuement postillonneur.

Cette avalanche de sucre et de guimauve servile calma Saori plus vite qu'un yorkshire capricieux serait calmé par le jet d'un seau d'eau froide.

- Donne, imposa seulement l'adolescente.

Le Verseau œnologue vit avec chagrin disparaître sa bouteille dans des doigts manucurés de mauve brillant, et se consola par les lèvres chaudes que son compagnon posa dans son cou.

- Tu viens danser, chouchou ?

- _Danser_ ? articula désespérément un Chevalier qui n'aspirait qu'à son lit et au silence. Devant _eux_ ?

Complètement oublié, Saga bleu passa une main dans ses cheveux, tristement. Saga gris, lui, insuffla à son ennuyeuse enveloppe sage de pincer les fesses de Camus en passant à côté.

Ce geste anodin déclencha un piaillement outragé du Français, un rugissement de rage du Scorpion, et une fuite en avant de Saga, terrorisé par l'évidence : " _L'Autre_ ", ancien compagnon superflu de ses jours et de ses nuits, n'était _pas_ mort et avait ressuscité par une grâce des dieux avec lu.

* * *

Au salon, Shaka de la Vierge, mais rappelons-le, plus officiellement vierge, flottait pratiquement jusqu'au plafond dans une bulle dorée, clamant sans conteste par cette attitude qu'il dédaignait encore les vils mortels et l'esprit fêtard indécent de ses pairs.

Mü du Bélier, qui tordait son cou délicat depuis un quart d'heure pour admirer son Bouddha personnel, télékinésia une chaise pour s'assoir dessus et rejoindre son homme dans les hautes sphères des voûtes. Planant au dessus de la masse dansante, ils entamèrent par télépathie un fin dialogue philosophico-mystique.

Saga déboula dans le tas, fuyant un Milo ivre de Muscadet, de colère, de jalousie et de pulsions homicides.

Le premier jumeau fila très courageusement se cacher dans la cuisine, où Saori Kido jouait son rôle de mortelle ordinaire en s'efforçant de déboucher la bouteille de ___Clos Vougeot Grand Cru__, _maniant le tire-bouchon de façon aussi habile qu'une poule qui s'essaierait au tricot.

- Je peux le faire, ma Saori, je suis le Chevalier de l'espoir ! brailla Pégase.

Seiya commençait à ressembler à un héros/jouet en plastique, de ceux qui répètent quelques phrases types quand on leur pousse un bouton dans son dos – le genre de jouet dont il faut souvent changer les piles.

- Je te fais confiance, Seiya, mon plus fidèle Chevalier ! s'empressa de couiner la réincarnation, jetant le tire-bouchon à son bourricot servant mais gardant la bouteille.

- Mais Saori, réalisa le héros des guerres saintes. Pour déboucher la bouteille, il me faut la bouteille !

Athéna, demoiselle fine et pleine d'humour, plia le buste sur la table de la cuisine, gardant la main gauche sur la bouteille et tapant du point droit sur la nappe cirée.

- Oh, par Papa, Seiya, que tu es _drôle_ ! rit-elle à en perdre son haleine alcoolisée.

Saga des Gémeaux parût à l'instant où Seiya se rengorgeait de plaisir, fila derrière Athéna et la table en une glissade mal contrôlée qui envoya se fracasser au sol deux mugs à café posés sur le plan de travail.

- Oups.

- Saga, traître à cervelle de schizo, viens ici !

Milo du Scorpion, huitième servant d'Athéna et ex-assassin professionnel, apparut, et hurla davantage devant les morceaux de feu les mugs à café.

- T'as cassé nos tasses !

- Milo, intervint Camus, arrivé le dernier dans cette charmante scène de famille. Du calme voyons… Tu m'avais promis d'ignorer Saga.

- Mais il a cassé nos tasses de Saint Valentin ! pleurnicha rageusement l'amoureux transi de l'iceberg.

- De Saint Valentin ? questionna Saori, qui avait cessé de tabasser la table.

- Oui ! geignit Milo, sous le rougissement charmant du magicien de l'eau et de la glace. C'était la première fois qu'on était en couple pour la Saint Valentin ! Même si Camus détestait les fêtes, je lui ai quand même acheté ça en mission après avoir tué un mafieux pour Saga…

- Mais c'est vrai, ma Saori, ajouta Seiya, qui tentait le sort en tripotant les morceaux cassés comme un enfant désobéissant. Regarde, il y avait des petits cœurs dessus, avec " _Happy Valentin_ ". Saga, t'es vraiment un mec pénible.

- Saccager un souvenir si important, hocha de la tête Athéna, déesse remplie de pitié. Juste après votre première fois en plus !

- C'est un accident ! grogna le Petit Pope, coincé entre la table et le frigo.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tenta d'apaiser Camus, qui commit de ce fait une grosse erreur.

- Pas grave ? hulula aussitôt Milo. Cela ne compte pas pour toi, notre première Saint Valentin ? T'as oublié notre soirée en amoureux ? Tu t'en fiche de mon cadeau ?

Le Français, qui s'apprêtait à dire que le 14 février était un jour comme un autre, un peu plus commercial seulement, referma la bouche, déstabilisé par la tristesse contenue dans les prunelles diaboliquement expressives de l'arachnide.

- Euh, se reprit-il donc. Si, bien sûr, moi aussi je les aimais bien, mais il faut en prendre notre parti… Ce ne sont que des objets, toi tu es à mes côtés et ça vaut toutes les tasses à petits cœurs du monde !

Quand Camus du Verseau voulait rattraper un mot de travers, il n'y allait pas à moitié. Le résultat ne se fit point attendre, et Milo se jeta au cou de son partenaire pour un baiser débordant de sensualité amoureuse.

- J'en achèterai d'autres, mon Camus ! promit le généreux Grec.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi poursuivais-tu Saga, Milo ? s'avisa Saori.

- Il a pincé les fesses de mon Camus ! dénonça le Scorpion, furibard.

- Est-ce vrai, Saga des Gémeaux, mon Petit Pope ? fit sévèrement la jeune file, bras croisés sur la bouteille de grand cru.

- J'avoue quelques pulsions imprévisibles devant le plus beau postérieur de la Chevalerie, Athéna, avoua l'aîné des jumeaux, l'œil émeraude contrit sous une mèche bleutée.

- Tssst, tu n'es pas raisonnable, le tança Athéna. Rappelle toi notre petite conversation autour d'un thé à l'hostellerie " _La Belle Aurore_ " ! Mes conseils !

- Ah, oui, se repentit une nouvelle fois l'homme exercé à un cycle félonie/rédemption.

- Ouille, ouille, ouille ! Mon dooooigt ! hennit Pégase dans son coin.

A force de jouer dans les bouts de porcelaine cassés, Seiya de Pégase, habitué aux blessures superficielles mais impressionnantes de dégoulinements de sang, venait de se couper méchamment le bout de l'index.

* * *

Au salon, Shaina avait rendu son compatriote Angelo à Aphrodite des Poissons, et avait produit un coup d'éclat très dangereux en tirant d'office le Phénix asocial par le bout des plumes pour le forcer à danser.

Hérissé d'avoir été arraché à son cognac par une simple femelle griffue, Ikki ne dut qu'à l'encouragement sonore de son petit frère chéri de ne pas griller du Serpentaire, la sono et le tableau de Monet dans la foulée – les foulées guerrières du Phénix étaient toujours plus amples que la nécessité ne l'imposait.

Au bout de quelques figures de style, le Japonais marginal dut se rendre compte que la femme Chevalier dansait _plus que mieux_.

Comme avec la contradiction flagrante des êtres qui manquent de repères à force de ne suivre que leur propre loi, l'oiseau de feu n'était pas insensible à l'admiration, il finit par se prendre au jeu et à offrir le meilleur partenariat possible à l'Italienne pour montrer à tous ces ploucs qu'il était le Phénix des hôtes de ce temple.

Shun d'Andromède, petit roué à la teinture noire toute fraîche, en profita pour s'éclipser avec Hyoga dans la bibliothèque – la soif de lecture était un prétexte tout trouvé à servir éventuellement à Camus qui ne pourrait qu'approuver -, passant devant la cuisine où des éclats de voix retentissaient.

June du Caméléon avait été harponnée par un Kanon déchaîné, qui insinuait sournoisement entre deux mouvements que la liste des Chevaliers _gays_ ne cessait de s'allonger, et que les jeunes bronzes allaient y venir eux aussi.

Shiryu continuait sagement de danser avec Shunreï, montant les projets de vie les plus sains et cohérents de tout le Sanctuaire.

Marine récitait à Aiolia quelques règles oubliées.

Seika et Aiolos se découvraient, et découvraient qu'on observait leur nouvelle amitié avec une avidité gentiment moqueuse. Ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas.

Dokho cherchait à farfouiller sous la toge de Shion, qui abandonna lâchement son devoir de garde-chiourme pour quitter la fête avec son amant et remonter jusqu'à ses élégants quartiers grand-popaux.

Aldébaran du Taureau riait de bon cœur avec Shura du Capricorne sous le cirque ambiant, et échangèrent quelques points de vue navrés sur le déclin récent de la Chevalerie.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains, Camus avait généreusement ouvert sa pharmacie pour panser le doigt blessé de Pégase.

Seiya hurla sous le désinfectant, par un illogisme étrange – n'avait-il pas encaissé des chutes de falaise, des coups sur le crâne qui auraient tué un humain ordinaire, et autres joyeusetés mutilantes ?

- Ça pique, Camus ! brailla donc le bourricot volant, sous un presque évanouissement d'Athéna, qui supportait la vue de ses protecteurs réduits en bouillie en temps de guerre, mais tournait de l'œil sous une gouttelette de sang en temps de paix.

Milo la rattrapa à contrecœur dans ses bras pourtant désormais interdits aux femmes, et Saga passa un cou intéressé par l'embrasure.

- Je suis obligé de désinfecter, expliqua le Verseau d'une voix presque gentille, raisonneuse, _pédagogue_. Tu avais les mains si sales que tu risques une infection.

Peu susceptible pour lui-même, Seiya renifla sans relever l'insinuation du Français au sujet de sa possible hygiène déficiente.

Saori se réveilla et décida qu'elle ne supporterait pas davantage de voir son fiancé souffrir : elle embarqua donc le petit Pope dans son sillage céleste pour s'occuper d'enfin ouvrir la fameuse bouteille de vin - elle menaça tout de même Camus des pires supplices si Seiya ne s'en sortait pas.

Milo étira un sourire devant la patience de Camus avec les enfants, ou les Pégases, ce qui le fit repenser avec nostalgie à son rêve impossible de bébés.

- Voilà, c'est fait, informa Camus en se relevant, l'index de Seiya étant désormais enrubanné d'un pansement solide.

- Merci Camus, t'es chic ! fit sincèrement le canasson. Je vais retrouver ma Saori !

Restés seuls dans la salle de bains, Milo s'approcha et les amants commencèrent à échanger gracieusement leurs salives, la passion montant lentement mais sûrement.

Par une loi en vigueur au Sanctuaire et dans le sillage de Saori, ce pur instant d'amour et de bonheur ne tarda point à être rompu.

" CAMUS ! Viens m'aider, chevalier, la bouteille ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! " se lamenta puissamment la tonalité enfantine de la réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna.

Le Grec sursauta, ce qui fit tomber le verre à dents poussiéreux d'un Camus qui squattait désormais le Temple du Scorpion, et arracha sa bouche à celle de son homme.

- Petite peste, souffla le Scorpion démoralisé.

- Allons-y, se résigna le onzième gardien en se rajustant. On se rattrapera tantôt.

Soulagé que son Verseau lui promette implicitement de finir la nuit à cabrioler, Milo prit son mal en patience pour accourir à l'aide de Saori aux prises avec la bouteille de grand luxe soutirée de force à son protecteur doré.

Elle n'était pas encore finie, cette fichue soirée de bienvenue…

* * *


	5. La salsa du démon

* * *

Hello à tous !

D'abord, excusez-moi du retard, tant dans la publication que dans les reviews aux histoires que je lis. J'avais prévu d'écrire le week-end, mais je n'ai pas eu un instant pour ça... J'essayerai de me remettre à jour cette fin de semaine...

Nous retrouvons Saori et sa bouteille, Shaina et sa vitalité, Camus et sa vodka orange...

Hyoga quémande des conseils amoureux, Milo tente de saouler Camus pour danser avec lui mais c'est une grosse erreur stratégique.

L'eau coule toujours...

Nous approchons de plus en plus de Saga Gris _le_ retour.

Je ne m'améliore pas dans le fait de partir en vrille...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La salsa du démon

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Pas la bouteille de Clos Vougeot.

* * *

**La salsa du démon**

Camus retrouva sa cuisine saccagée par l'inhabilité profonde de Saori Kido aux choses pratiques de la vie courante : à force de s'agiter, elle avait coupé la nappe cirée en plusieurs endroits, avait renversé le sel et le poivre, et Saga avait achevé le carnage en cassant un troisième mug, celui avec un pingouin – provenant naturellement de Milo, car Camus n'avait point assez de fantaisie naturelle pour oser acheter autre chose que des couleurs unies.

- Saga ! protesta tout de même le Verseau. J'y tenais à celui là !

- Je t'en rachèterai un, Camus, s'empressa de promettre le félon jumeau.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil !

- Ooooh ! se lamenta le Scorpion entré en dernier. T'es un monstre, Saga ! La tasse avec le pingouin !

- Aussi un cadeau, Milo du Scorpion ? interrogea Athéna, rouge, en sueur, le cheveu mauve ébouriffé et ses petits doigts divins douloureux d'efforts inutiles.

- Oui ! se hâta de révéler le Grec, qui adorait raconter sa vie en détail, pour le plus grand dam du discret Camus. Pour ses quatorze ans ! J'aurais préféré un baiser, mais bon…

- Hum, tu avais dérapé quand même fort vers le coin de mes lèvres avec ton bisou d'anniversaire, se souvint le Français.

D'abord charmée par ces romantiques souvenirs adolescents, la réincarnation d'Athéna en puissance s'irrita rapidement : se fixant de leurs prunelles diversement bleutées, le huitième et le onzième signe du zodiaque semblaient avoir tout oublié autour d'eux, partis dans leur bulle privilégiée.

- Camus, Milo, on se réveille ! les rappela-t-elle donc à l'ordre.

- Oui, debout les gars ! ajouta un Pégase souriant.

- Bon, donnez-moi cette bouteille, maugréa le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Athéna se dépêcha de lui donner ce qu'il réclamait, et le Verseau poussa un cri devant le massacre.

- Mais comment avez-vous procédé, Altesse ?

La divine demoiselle n'avait en effet rien trouvé de mieux que de coincer le tire-bouchon, et avait brisé le bouchon de liège dans la foulée.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que j'ôte le bouchon maintenant ? se lamenta Camus.

- N'es-tu pas un Chevalier d'Or, formé à affronter les pires situations ?

En théorie, Camus l'était. Encore que frôler l'hypothermie lors de ses entraînements et taper dans des glaciers ne prédisposaient pas spécialement à exaucer les caprices et à rattraper les erreurs d'une adolescente divine de quinze ans et demi.

Qu'est-ce que son père faisait, dans ce cas là ? L'infortuné Verseau se démena sous les yeux avides d'alcool de Saori, Seiya, Milo et Saga, enfonçant le tire-bouchon sous différents angles, cherchant une prise même infime pour tenter de récupérer le bouchon maudit.

Mü et sa télékinésie aurait pu le sortir d'affaire, mais il s'en faisait désormais une question d'honneur à réussir seul.

- Tu t'en sors, chouchou ? geignit anxieusement l'arachnide, inquiet des lèvres pincées de sa supérieure qui tapait du pied en sus.

- Mon père y arrivait, grommela le Français, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne réussirais pas. Et cessez de me souffler dans le cou tous ensemble, ça ira mieux !

Tous reculèrent d'un pas, désireux de ne rien faire qui puisse les priver du contenu d'une bouteille de _Clos Vougeot Grand Cru,_ année quatre-vingt dix.

- Ton papa s'y connaissait en vin ? interrogea sinueusement le Petit Pope, prenant crémeusement le ton employé pour parler aux jeunes enfants.

- Oui, fit Camus, contrefaisant le ton stupide de Saga, mon_ papa_ s'y connaissait.

- Les nobles s'y connaissent toujours en vin, jeta Saori comme vérité toute faite et idée reçue de sa classe sociale. Ta famille était noble, non ?

- Moui, acquiesça à regret le Verseau.

- Mon Camus est le plus noble de vous tous, se rengorgea Milo, admirant les mouvements agacés de l'homme de sa vie.

- Sauf moi ! s'indigna aussitôt Saori.

- Bah, je sais pas, taquina le Scorpion. Votre corps mortel vient peut-être d'une famille banale ou même misérable. Mon Camus, lui, doit avoir des ancêtres nobles sur des générations !

Saga verdit devant cette offense à la réincarnation olympienne, et Camus frémit, anxieux de voir Milo risquer d'autres sanctions disciplinaires.

Athéna se mit alors, sans le moindre égard pour sa condition de déesse et de demoiselle de la bonne société japonaise, à taper du pied puis à trépigner comme une jeune fillette, assommant son huitième gold d'imprécations nipponnes et malsonnantes.

Seiya rougit d'entendre sa Saori parler ainsi, et Milo resta bêtement le sourire plaqué aux lèvres, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot des insultes divines.

- Je plaisantais, se risqua-t-il tout de même à glisser, passant en mode charmeur.

Sensible à la flatterie et à la beauté masculine, Athéna mit fin, de toute sa tête de girouette, à son bref courroux divin et revint à sa bouteille toujours bouchée.

- Bon, très bien Milo du Scorpion. Camus du Verseau, où en es-tu ? Par Papa, que tu es maladroit !

Outré de se voir attribuer un adjectif qui convenait plutôt à la jeune divinité, Camus retroussa le nez et parvint à ne pas répliquer – son regard méprisant voulait cependant tout dire.

" Plop ! " fit à ce moment le bouchon enfin extrait bien qu'en plusieurs morceaux.

- Hourra ! s'écria Athéna, battant de ses mains avides.

- Hourra ! singea complaisamment le cheval volant, heureux du bonheur de Saori.

- Va me chercher nos verres, Pégasounet chéri, si tu veux bien ! roucoula la maîtresse du Sanctuaire.

Pégasounet chéri voulait toujours bien, ce qui le plaçait encore plus dans le haut de l'échelle des valeurs de Mademoiselle Saori Kido.

Inquiet pour ses verres, Camus les vit cependant revenir entiers dans les pattes du canasson ailé, et Athéna gloussa de concupiscence sous le glouglou de la cuvée rare versée à contrecœur par le Chevalier des Glaces.

Milo lampa sa propre part avec des soupirs appréciateurs, et le petit groupe termina très vite la bouteille en catimini dans la cuisine, oubliant les autres invités.

* * *

Les autres invités, de toute façon, n'avaient pas besoin d'eux, tant ils s'amusaient très bien tous seuls.

Shaina de l'Ophiucius et Ikki du Phénix avaient récolté un triple succès : parce que l'asocial en titre des bronzes dansait, parce qu'il dansait convenablement et parce que sa fougue d'oiseau de feu s'harmonisait fort bien avec l'excès d'énergie italienne du Chevalier d'Argent.

Le Phénix s'enfuit aussitôt le morceau terminé, et resta silencieux derrière une colonne pendant un temps très long, ruminant avec horreur ce phénomène contre-nature : il avait laissé une simple_ fille_ décider à sa place ! Comme avec cette maudite Pandore, il s'était retrouvé faible et presque… avenant !

Shaina mit ensuite ses griffes sur le controversé Kanon, l'avertissant encore de ne pas poser ses mains à de mauvais endroits de sa personne.

- Shaina, ricana l'ex-Dragon des Mers, ce sont ces endroits là qui sont bons !

- Ne peux-tu pas te contenter de te comporter en camarade, Kanon ? feula l'Italienne qui évita une manœuvre d'encerclement par un demi-crochet du droit.

- Je ne connais pas le mot camaraderie, rétorqua honnêtement le second jumeau en évitant le crochet d'un souple mouvement de sa chevelure océane.

Tous s'attroupèrent devant la danse originale, qui ressembla plus à un échange de prises d'arts martiaux qu'à un bon vieux tango.

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque sombre, Hyoga du Cygne embrassait à tour de lèvres Shun d'Andromède, le cadet d'Ikki poussant des soupirs de bonheur.

Un peu déçu, Shun finît toutefois par s'arracher à son oiseau blanc.

- Dis, Hyoga, fit-il prudemment remarquer.

- Oui, mon Shun ? encouragea le Russe.

- Hum, et bien… pourrais-tu… tu sais bien, m'embrasser vraiment…

- Vraiment ? se surprit le disciple de Camus.

- Mais tu sais bien, mon canard, insista Andromède, comme dans les films… avec la langue je veux dire !

Le bec ouvert du Cygne sibérien valait le détour, et Shun soupira.

* * *

Athéna revint triomphalement dans le salon du temple du Verseau, où des spectateurs attentifs auraient pu remarquer que la divine créature marchait un peu de travers. Nonobstant cet inconvénient d'équilibre, Saori, toujours pour être proche de ses prolétaires défenseurs, se remit à danser avec Seiya de Pégase, sous le regard de plus en plus chagriné de l'infortunée Miho.

Pour couronner l'effarement des vacanciers, DeathMask avait en plus lancé un terrible remix _techno_ de " _Titanic _", le thème principal étant malgré la manipulation aisément reconnaissable.

L'héritière des Kido, charmée de ce souvenir agréable de vacances – pour elle -, se dandina quadruplement.

- Oh, chouchou, on danse ? implora le Scorpion, les joues ponceau du vin, les gestes égrillards, la main baladeuse.

Mais Camus refusa strictement de se trémousser.

L'expérience des vacances lui avait appris à ses dépens qu'il était aussi capable que n'importe qui de perdre le contrôle et de se donner en spectacle. Son but était maintenant de récupérer toute son image écornée de glaçon.

Il envoya donc son Milo danser avec qui il voulait, pour entamer une conversation plus qu'intéressante avec la future maman du premier bambin de la nouvelle génération. Marine de l'Aigle, ravie, lui dévoila rapidement ses plans visant à dresser le mâle dominant du couple.

Malgré ses réserves – non, Milo n'était pas le strict dominant, ils étaient _égaux_ -, le Verseau approuva le contenu des règles de la Japonaise rousse.

Particulièrement les points litigieux des chaussettes sales, des soirées alcoolisées et des repas équilibrés.

De l'autre côté du salon, Aiolia du Lion avait enfin pu mettre la patte sur son meilleur copain, et lui déblatéra avec hargne et effroi le grand changement survenu dans sa vie depuis la révolution hormonale produite sur Marine, sa tendre moitié.

Effaré à son tour, le Scorpion macho glissa un coup d'œil céruléen sur son Camus d'amour, qui semblait discuter avec un enthousiasme tout à fait suspect en compagnie de ladite Marine.

- Mon pauvre Aio ' ! proféra le huitième gardien, sifflant un petit verre de vodka d'un seul trait dans l'importance de ses alarmes.

- Oui, fais gaffe, fais gaffe Milo ! se lamenta le cinquième Chevalier d'Or. C'est un vaste complot féminin, moi je te le dis !

- Mon Camus est un garçon, objecta le Scorpion avec un bel esprit d'observation.

- Je croyais qu'il tenait le rôle de la fille, c'est ce qui se raconte… osa son camarade.

- Trois fois sur quatre, oui, reconnut Milo, qui n'était jamais avare de précisions scabreuses, inutiles, en dessous de la ceinture.

- Ah tu vois ! triompha aussitôt son compatriote.

- Mais c'est quand même un homme, compléta Milo, merde avec vos rumeurs ! Il est très viril tu sais ? Et pour commander, il sait le faire sacrément bien aussi…

- Moui, si tu le dis, accorda du bout des moustaches le Lion, qui ne voyait guère de virilité dans la soyeuse et longue chevelure de Camus, sa stature fine, sa peau pâle, son langage poli et ses goûts culturels.

Pour l'esprit un brin étroit d'Aiolia, ses propres muscles dorés, ses courtes boucles de statue grecque, sa sueur et ses protections en cuir représentaient le summum de la " _mâle attitude_ "… Il rejoignait en cette vision peu nuancée le rude Phénix.

Les deux compères se séparèrent, Aiolia fonçant récupérer sa future femme avant qu'elle ne s'entende trop avec le maniaque Verseau, et Milo préparant une vodka orange pour son Camus, à qui il jurerait ses grands dieux olympiens qu'il n'avait aucune idée perverse derrière la tête.

Camus ne le crut pas une seule fraction de nanoseconde.

- Tu mens, Milo, tu mens. Tu comptes me faire danser avec toi une fois que mon cerveau aura été annihilé par la boisson. Et tu me feras ensuite faire tout ce que tu veux dans ton lit. Je te connais, Milo !

Ce dialogue fut interrompu par un Cygne tout blanc d'inquiétude, alors qu'un Andromède noir et quelque peu boudeur partait vers le bar pour se remplir un grand verre de ce qu'il lut sur l'étiquette de la bouteille être de l'armagnac " _quinze ans d'âge_ ".

Le Français avait été bien imprudent de laisser un tel trésor à portée d'ivrognes, se fit-il la réflexion ironique.

- Maître, j'aurais besoin de conseils ! implora le Russe.

- Maintenant ? Encore ? eut comme réaction très peu professorale le Verseau.

- C'est vital, Maître ! supplia Hyoga.

- Des conseils à propos de quoi ? se résigna Camus.

- De… de… de…

- Arrête de bégayer, Hyoga, s'agaça d'emblée le plus âgé.

- De baisers, Maître ! hulula le Russe en français.

-_ Baiser_ ? comprit tout de travers Camus, ce qui rendit le Cygne écarlate devant son lapsus involontaire.

- Non, des baisers Maître… Des bisous, quoi…

- Oh, ça, demande plutôt à Milo, se débina avec terreur Camus, qui en avala la fameuse vodka orange pratiquement cul sec. Tu veux bien, hein mon Milo ?

- Sûr, se régala aussitôt le charnel Scorpion, qui resservit un deuxième cocktail au Verseau. Viens par ici, gamin, et causons !

La place laissée libre par Milo fut tout de suite prise par l'incontournable Saga, qui extérieurement paraissait tout encore à fait bleu, mais dont l'esprit virait de plus en plus au gris souris.

- Ah, Camus, tu bois encore ? reprocha l'aîné. Après le Muscadet et le Clos Vougeot!

- J'suis majeur et vacciné, Saga, marmotta le Verseau suspicieux - et à raison.

- Ton élocution se dégrade déjà, observa le Petit Pope, rayonnant de toute la gentillesse trompeuse possible. Combien as-tu bu ?

- Un verre… Celui-ci c'est le second.

- Mais… constata le premier jumeau, estomaqué. Il y a les trois-quarts de vodka là dedans ! On y voit à peine le jus d'orange !

- Ah ah ? Tu crois ? Sacré Milo, ricana le onzième gardien, buvant le reste de son verre sous le couinement indigné de la bonne partie du Gémeaux.

- Bordel, Camus, tu vas être malade, fit Saga, à qui cette éventualité récurrente chez le Verseau ne seyait pas vraiment.

Milo du Scorpion, en enivrant son amant chéri pour danser avec, n'avait pas vraiment prévu dans le plan un Cygne venu quémander des conseils amoureux.

Ni Saga, qui s'empressa de porter, avec sa responsabilité de plus âgé des golds et de Petit Pope à temps complet, assistance à un jeune chevalier d'Or en détresse, et à soutenir un Camus ivre vers le canapé qui avait été relégué et caché derrière une superbe plante verte très encombrante.

Le fait que le troisième gardien s'assit puis fit s'allonger le Verseau, la tête sur ses genoux, relevait naturellement de la plus stricte camaraderie, comme la main secourable et gémellaire qu'il se fit un devoir de glisser dans la chevelure vert d'eau de sa proie.

* * *

- Hum, c'est gênant Milo…

- Je suis le maître du sexe comme Camus est le maître des glaçons, Hyoga. Je peux tout entendre, se régala à assener le Scorpion.

- Shun voudrait… il m'a parlé… d'embrasser…

Le Grec croisa impatiemment les bras.

- … embrasser avec la langue… acheva péniblement le pur oiseau blanc.

Écarquillant ses orbes pers, le huitième gold dut se retenir pour ne point éclater d'un rire inextinguible.

- Tel maître, tel disciple, constata-t-il seulement, pénétré de la transmission d'innocence entre Chevaliers des Glaces.

- Que veux-tu dire, Milo ? fit anxieusement le blond Chevalier.

L'arachnide leva les yeux au plafond, tout en se gardant de révéler au Cygne curieux que pendant une semaine, il n'avait osé embrasser Camus que sur les lèvres, et que tenter de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche du Verseau avait déclenché un cri effarouché et une rougeur insolite de son petit ami tout neuf.

Oh, cela lui avait plu au Scorpion, qui pratiquait pour la première et dernière fois de sa jeune vie l'amour courtois, mais il avait finit par démontrer au pudique onzième gardien tout l'avantage de mêler leurs appendices linguaux.

- C'est normal, Hyoga, se borna donc à affirmer le plus vieux, souriant de nostalgie à ces souvenirs d'adolescent. Quand tu es un peu plus passionné, ouvre la bouche pour embrasser et chipote la langue de Shun. C'est comme ça que le désir monte et que les choses sérieuses commencent.

- Ah, réfléchit le Russe, rassuré par l'affirmation d'un expert qui avait réchauffé son frigide mentor, le transformant de Vierge Marie en Messaline.

- Alors fonce, canard, devient un vrai cygne, se marra Milo.

- Merci, Milo ! s'épanouit le bronze avant de filer.

Le Scorpion eut un sourire carnassier.

- Bonne chance, Shun, prévoit un chalumeau…

* * *

Au milieu d'une musique de plus en plus bruyante, qui montait en crescendo pour accompagner l'ivrognerie progressive des défenseurs de la très grande et très sage Athéna, Saga le bon se délectait d'avoir la tête de son cher Camus sur ses genoux amicaux, et Saga le mauvais avait des pensées beaucoup plus luxurieuses.

- Comment te sens-tu, Camus ? s'informa anxieusement Saga bleu, trouvant les joues de son intérêt sentimental fort verdâtres.

- Tête qui tourne… mal au cœur…

- Puis-je quelque chose pour t'aider ? proposa le premier jumeau.

- Ouais Saga, file-moi une clope…

- Par Athéna, cher Camus, tu es complètement saoul… Ton langage !

- Je veux fumer, bordel !

- Mais je n'en ai pas, Camus chéri.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grommela un Français qui avait encore un chouïa de lucidité, mais plus pour longtemps.

- Pardon, se rétracta aussitôt le Gémeaux.

- il me faut une cigarette, se plaignit l'intoxiqué avec une obstination enfantine.

- Tu n'en as pas sur toi ? eut enfin l'idée finaude d'interroger le Petit Pope.

- Oh !

Le onzième gold éclata d'un rire cristallin que peu de gens avaient eu l'occasion de savourer, et Saga, poussé encore par " _L'Autre _", en déduisit que la vodka était la clé de toute avancée éventuelle dans son plan de drague.

Le Verseau usa maladroitement de son fameux Dupont en argent massif, manquant de peu de griller à la fois la chemise verte du Petit Pope et ses propres cheveux, et Saga se retrouva entouré d'un nuage de fumée, ce qui l'incita à chiper une cigarette à Camus pour augmenter le brouillard et dissimuler encore mieux sa félonie amicale.

Un peu effaré, il vit ensuite Camus réduire successivement en cendres la moitié du paquet, et commença à se dire que le sage petit Verseau de naguère s'encanaillait.

Camus rejeta la tête en arrière, écrasé par le vacarme qui donnait des coups sourds dans les murs, tourmenté par un besoin constant de nicotine et incapable de chasser le trouble de ses prunelles et l'engourdissement de son corps.

- Où est mon Milo ? demanda le Français entre deux bouffées, fronçant un nez suspicieux. Il voulait danser…

- Je doute que tu sois en état de danser, très cher ange, tinta une tonalité dans laquelle avec beaucoup d'attention auditive, on pouvait déceler le mal en puissance.

Camus du Verseau, enivré par son insouciant petit ami, n'avait plus ses capacités sensorielles au top suprême. Aussi, la main gémellaire rampant sous sa chemise encore immaculée n'attira pas de congélation expresse de sa part, ce qui ravit Saga gris, persuadé qu'à force de retrouver Camus entre ses pattes lascives de Petit Pope, Milo finirait par douter de sa fidélité et par l'envoyer balader.

On était un stratège machiavélique où on ne l'était pas…

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, l'eau avait détérioré le tapis persan du salon, avait abîmé le bas du canapé et les multiples coussins de sol du Bouddha vivant, et passa toute guillerette dans la partie non habitable du Temple.

Dans son petit lit, Kiki se retourna, sa bouille réjouie annonçant qu'il était en train de faire un songe très agréable.

* * *

Chez Camus, Shaina avait réussi à épuiser le second jumeau avec le tango, et avait ensuite attaqué le paisible Aldébaran sur une salsa.

Le Taureau eut beau protester, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle, l'Ophiucius avait décidé de profiter à fond de la soirée, de montrer au stupide Seiya ce qu'il avait loupé en choisissant leur déesse, et à embarrasser un maximum de Chevaliers mâles en amusement supplémentaire.

Milo, inquiet, avait justement décidé une fois quitté le scrupuleux et virginal Cygne de retrouver son amant qui devait être guetté par Saga redevenu schizo, mais fut stoppé dans cette option raisonnable par cette même Shaina, qui n'en avait pas assez de croquer du bœuf, du dragon ou du phénix, mais souhaitait passer aux arachnides.

- Allez, Milo, ne me dis pas que tu deviens pépé !

L'insinuation à son vingt-trois anniversaire piqua l'égo démesuré du Grec mieux que sa propre _Scarlett Needle_, et il offrit une poigne ferme à son amie.

* * *

Du côté de la plante verte, le démon était pour l'instant en mode allumé, et avait décidé de quitter sa phase de sommeil pour se pointer au grand jour.

Si Saga, cet ennuyeux saint amoureux, manifestait une certaine chasteté temporaire, cela ne faisait point l'affaire de la partie maudite du Gémeaux, qui elle était en manque depuis trop longtemps.

Et une jolie petite proie innocente et surtout saoule comme une grive n'était pas à dédaigner.

" _Arrête_ ", protesta mollement Saga à ces trop troublantes images que son encombrant colocataire cervical prenait plaisir à lui suggérer..

"_ L'Autre_ " se contenta de prendre un contrôle modéré du Petit Pope, qui se releva malgré lui pour entraîner un Camus catatonique vers des lieux indéterminés.

- Où on va ? articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, prouvant que sans le moindre doute face à la boisson il perdait toute conscience de la réalité – du moins s'il restait des doutes à ses connaissances les plus proches, ce qui paraissait difficile après l'expérience calamiteuse des vacances à Sainte-Maxime.

- Au septième ciel, se contenta de feuler la sonorité inquiétante de " _L'Autre _".

* * *

Au milieu de " _la salsa du démon_ ", minuit avait désormais sonné, et les amants les plus religieux du zodiaque décidèrent d'un commun accord que le moment était venu de prendre congé. Il était assez tard pour qu'ils puissent s'éclipser en respectant toutes les nuances de la politesse.

- De toute façon, nasilla Shaka, ils sont tous au point de non retour et personne ne verra notre départ…

- Hélas, tu as raison. Regarde-moi ça, se désespéra le Bélier en époussetant ses vêtements tibétains. Même Athéna se vautre sur les genoux de Seiya en croquant des chips et en aspirant du coca-cola.

- C'est une curieuse époque, mon cher Mü, philosopha tristement l'Indien.

Repérant la manœuvre de fuite du couple mystique, Shiryu, après un regard approbateur de Shunreï, suivit ses aînés, le jeune couple sage impatient d'aller dormir après une dernière tisane aux plantes.

Aiolos avait réussi à proposer à la timide Seika de la raccompagner, le Sagittaire voyant bien le visage pur de la sœur de Pégase se flétrir au fil de la bacchanale.

June et Miho, les repoussées, suivirent le sillage, ainsi que Shura.

Aiolia serait bien encore resté au milieu du whisky premier choix de Camus, et de ses échanges de propos machistes avec son copain Milo qui le comprenait, lui, mais il pensait désormais à son futur Lionceau, et eut la récompense de félicitations enthousiastes de Marine de l'Aigle, charmée de la nouvelle personnalité plus responsable de son cher amoureux.

Ce fut donc un véritable groupe qui présenta ses souhaits de bonne nuit à leur révérée divinité, qui tel prédit par le moine doré, ne les remarqua même pas – les racontars incohérents du chevalier Pégase sur un obscur film d'action qu'il avait visionné au cinéma étant tellement plus intéressants pour l'adolescente que ses ouailles.

Le Chevalier du Cancer profita du départ des raseurs pour augmenter encore le son, et Shaina remit ses griffes sur le Phénix qui avait tenté en vain de se cacher derrière ses chères colonnes dissimulatrices.

- Allez, Ikki, montre que tu es un homme ! gloussa la redoutable Italienne.

Cette simple phrase aurait permis au Phénix incandescent d'accomplir le pire, histoire de prouver à tous sa virilité deux-cent pour cent naturelle.

Le Chevalier de l'Ophiucius prêtait sans le savoir son concours au blond Hyoga, qui avait puisé tant de motivation auprès de Milo qu'il en entraîna à nouveau dans la bibliothèque susmentionnée un Andromède toujours gothique et cette fois bien imbibé d'armagnac quinze ans d'âge – ses rires récurrents le prouvait.

- Ouais ! hurlait Seiya dans son coin, et puis je suis le héros, hein ma Saori ? J'ai réussi à démolir des dieux pour te sauver !

- Mais oui, Pégasounet, le rassurait Athéna, divine, bienveillante, et saoule.

- Je suis le héros ! Le Chevalier de l'espoir !

- Ho, hé, ça va oui, le rembarra cruellement DeathMask à qui Aphrodite se collait comme une moule de bouchot à son piquet d'élevage éponyme.

- Parle-moi autrement, se vexa le jeune bronze/divin, le cheveu brun hérissé. Je suis le héros des guerres saintes, ton bienfaiteur, et ton nouveau co-directeur !

- Il faut pas t'appeler _Saint Seiya_, tant que tu y es ? gouailla le Cancer hilare.

Une dispute s'engagea entre l'asocial du quatrième temple, le canasson volant, et la vigoureuse réincarnation d'Athéna de cette décennie.

Milo du Scorpion, avalant encore du whisky, s'en amusa un instant avant de se rendre compte que son cher et tendre n'était nulle part en vue, et qu'il avait depuis plus d'une demi-heure laissé traîner seul le Verseau ivre de vodka orange – enfin, pour le peu d'orange qu'il avait ajouté…

Son pauvre amour pouvait être la proie de toutes les convoitises les plus perverses dans son état comateux !

L'arachnide commença à fouiller de toutes ses pinces le Temple du Verseau, de plus en plus inquiet. La disparition conjointe de l'horrible Saga n'était pas faite pour le rassurer.

Il était vraiment complètement inconscient, un monstre de petit ami !

* * *

Passé le Temple du Lion, tous ceux qui grimpaient au-delà eurent la surprise de mettre leurs pieds incertains dans de larges cascades d'eau, qui semblait provenir de la source bouddhique du Temple de la Vierge.

* * *


	6. Vade retro, Satanas !

* * *

Hello à tous !

Voilà, j'ai plus ou moins réussi à respecter les temps.

La grande question du jour : Camus passera-t-il à la casserole ? (si, si, je sais que cela vous intéresse comme question philosophique !)

Et Saga gris est de retour, prêt à s'amuser !

Ikki cherche Shun, Milo cherche Camus, et Athéna finit enfin par être un brin professionnelle, même si elle fait preuve d'une indulgence bonne et coupable par la suite. Pégase joue son rôle de héros.

Shaka et Mü épongent, et la tisane remplacée par Kiki infuse.

Allusions plus que douteuses, sadisme patent, transfiguration miraculeuse

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Vade retro, Satanas !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Vade retro, Satanas !**

Dans la vénérable bibliothèque de son mentor, Hyoga s'était jeté de toute sa nouvelle fougue virile sur la bouche rendue artificiellement pulpeuse de son petit copain, et Shun d'Andromède passa des bras avides autour du cou de cygne du Russe, surpris, remué, ravi de l'aubaine.

- C'est super, Hyoga ! proféra un Japonais haletant après une séance très longue de nouage de langues qui avait mené les adolescents au bord de l'asphyxie.

Le sage disciple du Verseau, rouge et tourmenté d'hormones, se posa alors la question que d'autres tel Shaka s'étaient déjà posé avant lui : comment, par sa sainte mère, son professeur avait réussi à résister plus d'un mois à l'attrait de la chair scorpionnesque ?

Le blond Chevalier devait bien admettre qu'encore une fois, il se montrait indigne de la grande force morale de son cher maître.

* * *

Saga gris, annihilant par la force Saga bleu, qui malgré son désir du bel ange des glaces avachi contre lui, trouvait moyen d'avoir des scrupules et protestait de toute sa cervelle saine, tira le Verseau dans la première pièce venue, qui se trouva être une chambre d'amis déserte et spartiate, et arracha impatiemment les boutons de la chemise de sa victime.

- Milo…

"_ L'Autre_ " éclata d'un rire sardonique sous le regard perdu du Français.

- Mais quel con celui-là… Regarde-moi, crétin, je ressemble à Milo ?

- Saga ? Saga _gris_ ? couina le Maître des Glaces, hypnotisé dans son trouble éthylique par le blanc de l'œil du Petit Pope, devenu du plus beau rouge – et cela n'était point du à des séquelles de sa récente conjonctivite.

- En personne mon mignon…

- Tu es tota… totalement… re… revenu ?

- C'est fou ce que tu comprends vite, toi…

- Mais… mais… mais…

- Et vu que l'autre idiot me laisse pourrir sans sexe à ma façon depuis la résurrection, je compte m'accorder une récréation avec tes fesses.

- Mais… lâche-moi ! Athéna te punira ! Tu ne vas pas…

Saga gris poussa pour toute réponse sa proie de jeu sur le sol, où Camus s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd, et s'empressa de s'étendre lourdement sur lui.

- Ah bah, au moins, petit con, tu sauras qui va te faire grimper aux rideaux…

- Il n'y a pas de rideaux, répondit à côté de la plaque le Verseau, qui avait tendance comme Shun à prendre beaucoup de choses au pied de la lettre.

- Ta gueule, espèce de pingouin. Tu vas occuper ta bouche à autre chose, tiens…

Ignorant obstinément les cris effarouchés de la partie salubre de son esprit, "_ L'Autre_ " s'empressa de maîtriser toute velléité de résistance avec son horrible technique d'illusion démoniaque, se délectant de l'expression choquée de Camus, qui sous le chatouillement de cendreuses mèches grises venait malgré l'alcool de comprendre dans quel piège il s'était fourré.

* * *

Après avoir pataugé dans l'eau qui s'étendait sur le marbre, les invités – représentés par les seuls Aiolia et Marine - avaient pris rapidement congé du couple monacal, de peur qu'on ne leur demande de l'aide, et Shaka se lamentait avec une maniaquerie de détail toute inhérente à son signe sur ses coussins et son tapis.

Mü, lui, eut vite fait de remonter à la source et de fermer les robinets de la baignoire.

- Voilà, fit le Bélier comme si la coupure de la source résolvait l'inondation.

- Il y en a partout ! braillait dignement le Chevalier auréolé de la sagesse de Bouddha. Comment est-ce possible ? Nous n'avons pas pris de bain avant de partir !

- Je ne sais pas, répondit placidement l'Atlante, qui ne cherchait pas toujours comme d'autres signes cérébraux des réponses à toutes les questions.

- Oh, mais moi je sais ! grinça Shaka, ses pieds et le bas de son sari rouge trempés, moi je sais ! C'est ton nuisible disciple, cette erreur de la nature, qui a encore joué un tour de sa façon ! Il a du se laver et laisser tout couler, il est si négligent !

- Shaka, voyons, Kiki déteste l'eau pire qu'un chat. Prendre un bain de lui-même serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait, crois-moi !

- Tu le défends encore !

- Tu n'as pas de preuves, Shaka. Il faut être juste !

Sous une discussion animée d'aigres reproches, les deux compagnons se servirent des dons de Mü pour chercher des serpillères, et se mirent humblement à quatre pattes pour éponger une partie du désastre.

Et Shaka n'avait pas encore remarqué le sort funeste réservé à ses saris les plus précieux.

* * *

Milo passa sa tête hirsute dans la cuisine, où Aldébaran rangeait les assiettes.

- Aldé, t'as pas vu mon Camus ?

- Non. Enfin, je crois avoir vu ses pieds dépasser de son canapé tantôt au milieu d'un brouillard de cigarette, mais…

- Merci Aldé !

Le Scorpion fonça à nouveau dans le salon, marchant sur les pieds du Phénix dansant qui éructa ses plus belles insultes estivales à l'égard de l'homme qui avait favorisé le piercing de son innocent petit frère.

L'oiseau immortel avait un sens très aigu des torts qu'on lui avait fait, et surtout de la vengeance à long terme.

Le canapé était vide, et Milo tira le coin de ses lèvres vers le bas. Son estomac se serrait de ce pressentiment bizarre qui lui indiquait que son petit ami était en danger.

- Athéna, osa-t-il interrompre sa patronne divine au milieu de sa tirade véhémente sur le fait que : " _Oui, DeathMask, mon Pégasounet est à mes côtés le maître du Sanctuaire, et lui manquer de respect est me faire offense personnellement !_ "…

- Oui, que veux-tu Milo ?

- Accompagnez-moi, par Zeus, Camus a disparu.

- Il est chez lui ! rit la jeune fille. Il ne va pas se perdre !

- S'il vous plaît ! Je vous implore, Altesse…

Laissant généreusement Seiya se crêper le chignon avec le Cancer, en compagnie du chevalier à la rose qui comptait les points, Saori déplaça gracieusement son séant céleste pour suivre son huitième gold.

- Tu es mignon, Milo, à tant veiller sur Camus. C'est ce que je veux pour mon Sanctuaire, plus d'amour !

- Comme ça si Saga gris revient, vous serez témoin, Altesse !

- Je te suis, je te suis, Milo du Scorpion, gazouilla Saori, trottinant de toutes ses petites jambes derrière les grands pas félins de son Chevalier.

* * *

Dans la petite pièce bien sombre, "_ L'Autre_ " de délectait à alterner illusion et reprise de conscience sur le Chevalier du Verseau : l'horreur qui se lisait alors dans les prunelles saphir de Camus était tout à fait jouissive pour Saga gris, être cumulant tous les vices et dépravations possibles de la terre.

Son cerveau saoul passant comme un kaléidoscope de lucidité à néant, le Français ferma les yeux pour échapper au rictus de folie du démon. Incapable de bouger sous l'emprise d'un gold qu'il devait bien reconnaître de puissance légèrement supérieure à la sienne propre, il ne pouvait que subir, et envisager de passer stoïquement à la casserole avec tout le courage et la fierté d'un représentant sibérien d'Athéna.

- Mmm, ricana " _L'Autre_ ", qui après la chemise s'attaquait au pantalon blanc de sa proie, as-tu encore un caleçon à petits pingouins, Camus ?

- Mmph, réussit à exhaler le Verseau, lâche-moi ! Saga, reviens ! Ne laisse pas ton mauvais côté…

- Pour parler de mon côté… sais-tu si mes mœurs sexuelles sont les mêmes que l'autre débile ?

- Je… je ne crois pas…

- Tu as raison. Sais-tu ce que je préfère ?

- N… non… balbutia Camus, qui ne tenait point à le découvrir d'ailleurs.

- Le viol… se régala à assener la bouche cruelle de " _L'Autre_ ", anéantissant le faible espoir du Français que Saga bleu ne réussisse à dominer sa schizophrénie.

Ses tentatives mentales désespérées de timides appels au secours furent contrées sans problème par un maître _es_ manipulateur de cervelles.

Saga gris le malmena un brin, sans souci de ses côtes blessées, et Camus laissa échapper des cris de douleur qui cette fois n'étaient pas de la comédie.

Avant de perdre une nouvelle fois l'usage de son esprit, le Verseau frémit sous les pattes lubriques et l'ordre répugnant de " _L'Autre_ ", ordre proféré en des termes plus que triviaux.

Les vacances étaient peut-être finies, mais la malédiction perdurait.

* * *

Aiolos, qui avait raccompagné Seika, June et Miho au Palais d'Athéna où elles logeaient, était retourné sur ses pas, repassant l'antre de perdition du Temple du Verseau, et rêvassant bêtement sur les hasards de la génétique, qui avait placé une fille superbe et douce telle Seika dans le rôle ingrat de la sœur de Seiya de Pégase.

* * *

L'héritière de la Fondation Graad, passant un nez mutin et aviné par toutes les portes qu'elle voyait sur son passage, poussa à la troisième un cri de poule égorgée, choquée par un commencement de scène de film classé X.

- Milo, ils sont ici ! signala-t-elle, pendant que le démon avait tourné la tête en la fixant de ses prunelles rouges sang.

" _L'Autre_ " s'empressa de repousser Camus, le coupant heureusement dans ses activités imposées, pour remonter avec sa rapidité d'illusionniste son pantalon noir, et faire face à celle qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner encore bébé et en gigoteuse rose à pompons, maintenant quinze ans plus tôt.

- Athéna, comme on se retrouve ! rauqua le personnage, rejetant négligemment sa chevelure grise en arrière, souriant tel le caïman devant la main survivante du Capitaine Crochet.

- Chouchou ! hurla le Scorpion effondré, bousculant sa déesse dans la hâte à rejoindre son amant.

Le Verseau ne réagit pas, encore sous l'emprise du traître, et le Grec le secoua en vain avant de se retourner contre Saga.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Un rire diabolique répondit seul à Milo, et Athéna vira au rouge rubis.

- Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas demander de détails, Milo du Scorpion, s'aventura-t-elle à suggérer. Saga, libère Camus de ton illusion.

- Dans vos rêves, petite déesse, ricana Saga gris, qui avait croisé les bras. Au fait, mon cher Milo, ton petit Camus est une vraie affaire… Sa bouche est…

- SAGA ! s'écria Athéna, d'une voix de Papa Zeus. Arrête avec tes détails infâmes ! Libère Camus, c'est un ordre !

- Si j'avais su, j'en aurais profité dès qu'il est revenu de son camp d'entraînement, ronronna encore "_ L'Autre_ ", qui faisait montre d'un indéniable sens provocateur.

- Mon Camus ! Mon Camus ! pleurnicha le Scorpion, bourrelé de remords.

Prenant les choses dans ses ongles divins et vernis de mauve, Saori projeta son cosmos, libérant le Verseau qui frémit et après avoir tourné la tête de tous les côtés, se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon qui le berça en se jurant de ne plus jamais jouer avec la vodka orange.

- Parfait, dit la réincarnation céleste, majestueuse malgré sa robe de fête un poil extravagante.

Milo ramena les pans de la chemise arrachée sur le torse de son petit ami, et Athéna prouva son utilité – une fois n'est pas coutume – en bridant le cosmos scorpionnesque avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre gémellaire.

Puis, l'adolescente enveloppa le démon de son propre cosmos, et la transfiguration miraculeuse se produisit : la Bête se changea en homme, et un Saga aux mèches bleues émergea de la bulle dorée, se tenant le front d'un air douloureusement artistique.

- Ouille, ma tête !

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Saga des Gémeaux, roucoula la déesse, soulagée.

- Que… Oh ! réalisa le jumeau maudit. Oh ! Par Zeus !

- Calme-toi, Saga, le réconforta la donzelle. Il a disparu définitivement, je l'ai chassé de ton esprit !

Sans aucun sens du ridicule, le Petit Pope se jeta au pied de sa déesse, baisant l'ourlet poussiéreux de sa robe mauve, puis blêmit de plusieurs tons en constatant la chemise en lambeaux de Camus, et son propre pantalon déboutonné.

- Oh par Zeus… Par Zeus, Camus, je… _Il_ n'a pas fait… ça ! _Il_ t'a… ce monstre t'a…

- Milo et Athéna sont arrivés juste à temps, marmonna le Verseau qui n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de fondre en larmes nerveuses.

- Pardonne-moi, Camus ! Je t'aime, je ne t'aurais jamais… Pardon, je n'ai pas su l'empêcher de me contrôler !

- Salaud ! brama le Scorpion, qui serrait son petit ami dans une étreinte étouffante de boa constrictor. T'as la mémoire courte ! T'as dérapé combien de fois à Sainte-Maxime, hein, alors que tu étais encore bleu ? La belle excuse, ton double !

Au milieu de la tragédie, que Saori dominait avec son plus bel air de princesse, Seiya de Pégase parût, revêtu de la tête aux pieds de son armure laissée modestement sous forme divine. Embrumé de vin, le canasson volant avait cependant ressenti le cosmos de sa bien-aimée, et venait à la fois aux nouvelles et à la rescousse.

DeathMask et Aphrodite, eux, avaient jugé que c'était une fausse alerte, et un appel amoureux retors de la jeune divinité, désireuse de papouiller du Pégase dans un petit coin sombre.

- Saori, ma Saori, tu es en danger ?

- Pas le moins du monde, Seiya, le rassura Athéna. J'ai juste détruit la personnalité maléfique de ce pauvre Saga. Tu sais, on dirait que les dieux l'ont ressuscité avec son double.

- Oh ! comprit Pégase. J'ai toujours dit que ta famille divine ne valait pas tripette, ma Saori ! Nous avons toujours été dans le vrai en te défendant !

Milo retroussa les lèvres, amusé de la propension pour le Japonais à faire d'Athéna une religion monothéiste, la plaçant au pinacle de l'Olympe, transformée en icône grecque de Vierge Marie.

- Merci mon Pégasounet, se rengorgea la Vierge Marie.

- Oh ! repéra alors le plus jeune des bronzes, devant l'allure dépenaillée du Verseau et du Gémeaux. Saga gris t'a violé, pauvre Camus ?

- Non ! protesta le onzième gardien, qui ne semblait pas très fier à claquer rétrospectivement des dents, accroché à son arachnide.

- Merde, quel démon ce Saga gris ! n'écouta point le démenti Pégase.

- Seiya chou, prononça la Déesse de la Sagesse, j'aimerais, pour la paix de notre Sanctuaire, qu'aucun ragot ne sorte de cette pièce. Sauras-tu taire tout ceci ? Car si on savait le retour de Saga gris, ce pauvre Saga bleu serait regardé de travers…

- Oh ! Bien sûr, compte sur moi, ma princesse ! s'empressa de promettre Pégase.

- Merci Seiya, sourit la réincarnation bienveillante.

- Oui, merci Seiya ! se hâta de répéter le Petit Pope, rayonnant de reconnaissance.

Devant les trois personnes qui se congratulaient mutuellement, le Scorpion protecteur avait lentement mais sûrement senti le venin lui monter au dard.

- Dites, c'est bien joli tout ça, cria-t-il au milieu de la joie indécente des autres. Mais vous n'allez pas le punir ? Ce salaud a presque réussi à violer mon Camus !

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé, Milo du Scorpion, j'étais là pour y veiller ! lui balança Athéna, oubliant qu'elle n'avait suivi son huitième gardien que mollement.

- Rien passé ? s'étrangla triplement le Grec, outré. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que mon Camus à ressenti, de croire que Saga allait le… C'est bien assez !

- Je n'étais pas moi-même ! plaida tristement le premier jumeau en son leitmotiv habituel.

- Bah oui, réfléchit Pégase, toujours en armure. Ce ne serait pas très correct de faire payer une partie de cerveau qui n'est pas responsable des actes de l'autre moitié !

Sidéré de l'éloquence d'avocat insolite du cheval volant, Saga posa un regard appréciateur sur le Japonais. Allons, après un dégrossissement intensif, on en sortirait peut-être un prince consort potable !

- Tu es si juste, mon Pégasounet ! vanta Saori.

- Juste ? _Juste_ ? s'étouffa Milo, se relevant à grand peine car Camus collé à lui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Vous oubliez que pendant les vacances, Saga bleu n'a fait lui aussi que poursuivre les fesses de _mon_ petit ami !

- Mais au fait, qu'en pense le concerné ? s'avisa la divinité olympienne, posant ses prunelles vert anthracite sur le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Je… balbutia en français le Verseau, qui semblait en état de choc. Je… je ne sais pas…

- Était-ce bien Saga gris en entier qui a voulu abuser de toi par la force oui ou non ? s'impatienta la déesse.

- Oui, mais…

- Et bien voilà, en conclut Saori. D'ailleurs, au final tout est de ta faute, Milo du Scorpion.

- _Ma_ faute ? s'indigna le Grec, ponceau de rage.

- Tu as saoulé ton homme de vodka orange, alors que tu sais bien qu'il coucherait avec le premier venu dans ce cas là. Tu l'as mis en position de faiblesse pour ton propre plaisir, et tu l'as laissé vadrouiller dans la nature… Je devrais même te punir davantage, mais je serai magnanime.

- Oui, pardonnez-lui, Altesse, fit Saga, totalement rénové et sain désormais – du moins le croyait-il.

- Ca… ça… _ça_… C'est l'Olympe à l'envers ! cracha avec indignation le Scorpion.

- Rentrons à ton temple, Milo, l'implora le Verseau, inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Je ne me sens pas bien…

- Mon chouchou… Je vais te porter…

- Hey, n'exagère pas, je…

Mais Milo du Scorpion, qui venait encore de vivre des désillusions cruelles sur la partialité de la nouvelle coalition du pouvoir désormais en place au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ne se laissa pas convaincre, et s'empara de Camus exactement comme une mère chatte prendrait son chaton par la peau du cou.

- Miloooo ! protesta le Maître des Glaces, qui s'était retrouvé assez humilié en une seule soirée.

- Personne ne nous verra, on va filer par le souterrain. Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici, avec ces brutes !

- Dors sur ta colère, Milo du Scorpion, l'encouragea d'un ton lénifiant la jeune fille entourée des ailes divines de Pégase. Ça ira mieux demain !

- Si l'un de vous avait la moindre idée de ce que c'est, de subir un viol ou même de simples attouchements non consentis, vous ravaleriez votre petite indulgence à deux euros ! hurla le huitième gardien, qui prit encore le temps de fustiger chaque traître d'un regard orange et méprisant avant de tourner les talons.

- Que voulait-il dire ? fit bêtement Saori, méditative.

- Aucune importance, haussa des épaules Pégase, rayant les murs blancs avec ses encombrantes ailes brillantes.

- Huh, Pégasounet… Ôte donc ta belle armure, sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose ! demanda Athéna.

- Oh ! Bien sûr ma Saori.

- Tous pour un, un pour tous ! s'écria ensuite l'adolescente, prouvant soit qu'elle avait lu quelques classiques de littérature, soit qu'elle appréciait les adaptations télévisées, style " _Le Masque de Fer_ ", et son sex-symbol récurrent Léonardo di Caprio.

- Ce secret restera ici ! promit Seiya.

- Merci mes enfants, s'émut le Petit Pope enfin délivré.

" _Abrutis_… " se fit la réflexion une entité ré-enfouie profondément, mais présente quand même.

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne ne put profiter longtemps de son expérience neuve : laissé tranquille par Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qui était charitablement allée porter assistance vaisselle à Aldébaran du Taureau, Ikki du Phénix s'approchait de la bibliothèque d'un vol rapide, brûlant, soupçonneux.

Andromède secoua ses cheveux noirs, et prouva qu'on ne lui donnait pas la place qu'il méritait au sein du quintette des bronzes/divins, car il réagit plus rapidement que Seiya devant un plat de nourriture : le Russe se retrouva poussé par la fenêtre ouverte, et atterrit rudement sur une grande terrasse en marbre surplombant une vue splendide sur la Mer Egée, tout ça au milieu d'un carré de rhododendrons aux superbes fleurs variant de fushia à violet – le Verseau avait la main assez verte, bien que moins dangereuse que celle d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

Quand le grand frère méfiant posa ses serres d'oiseau de feu dans l'antre de lecture, il vit ce spectacle simple et sans danger de son cadet occupé à lire un épais ouvrage à la lueur tremblotante d'une bougie.

- Shun ! Que fais-tu dans le noir ? aboya tout de même le Japonais, qui parvenait difficilement à entamer un dialogue autrement que sur le mode " _petit caporal_ " pointé justement par Hyoga.

- Je lis, grand frère, répondit doucement le Chevalier Andromède, se régalant une fois encore à répondre logiquement par une évidence.

- Et quoi donc ? s'enquit l'oiseau immortel, attaquant là où il le pouvait.

- Tiens, Ikki, mais je doute que cela soit de ton niv… que cela corresponde à tes aspirations, se corrigea Shun, les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire aimable.

- " _Maximes Morales d'un philosophe Chrétien, Marie Prudence Plisson_, _1783_ ", lut avec difficulté Ikki, remarquant avec horreur que les vieux caractères n'étaient pas encore transformés de " _f_ " bouclés en " _s _" modernes. Comment peux-tu lire _ça_ ?

- Camus a des livres rares et exceptionnels.

L'aîné haussa ses épaules bronzées, dégoûté. Au moins, ce genre de lecture pédante et niaise était sans danger, se consola le rude Phénix, rassuré.

- On rentre, Shun, il est tard !

- Oui, je te suis, Ikki, fit docilement Andromède, reposant le livre sur la banquette de style Louis XV bleue rayée de crème qui ornait la pièce – Camus, remis de son agression gémellaire, se plaindrait encore le lendemain de la destruction caractérisée de son précieux classement.

Le Phénix, encore troublé du toupet monstre de Shaina, ne s'avisa point que le _gloss_ avait totalement disparu des lèvres purpurines de son jeune frère.

Sous la fenêtre et dans le buisson de rhododendrons, Hyoga se mit à rire doucement, tant Shun et lui étaient en train de rouler Ikki dans les cendres volcaniques.

* * *

Milo passa le seuil du Temple du Scorpion, poussa la porte du salon d'un coup de pied furieux, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans daigner lâcher Camus toujours accroché à son cou.

- Milo, protesta le onzième gold, c'est bon, je sais encore marcher…

- Le salaud ! Ordure ! Pervers ! Et il s'en sort en jouant de sa double personnalité ! éructa furieusement un arachnide au bord de l'explosion tant interne qu'externe.

- Milo…

- Et cette déesse ! Est-elle vraiment assez naïve pour croire que Saga est totalement innocent ?

- Pourquoi te fatiguer ? La réponse est dans la question ! soupira Camus.

Renonçant à échapper à l'étreinte des pinces de son petit ami, Camus posa sa tête douloureuse dans le cou chaud du Grec, encore secoué de sa soirée agitée.

- Je te vengerai ! Je rattraperai ce schizo double face au tournant son labyrinthe !

- Jusqu'où il a été au fait ? interrogea anxieusement le Français, qui ne se souvenait plus de rien, ou de peu de choses.

- Je suis arrivé à temps… Seule Athéna a vu l'ampleur de la tragédie, mais elle n'a rien révélé. Ce salaud de Saga gris a fait une allusion vicieuse à ta bouche, mais je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux où s'il me provoquait.

Camus verdit.

- Lâche-moi, Milo, je vais me brosser les dents… Rien que l'idée… Beurk !

Le Scorpion laissa aller Camus, continuant à remâcher sa colère doublement douloureuse, car en plus de haïr Saga, il s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir laissé son chéri ivre sans protection.

Milo finit par se lever et par rejoindre Camus dans la salle de bains, où le Verseau avait descendu la moitié d'un tube de dentifrice " _Fluocaril protection nuit menthe_ ", et crachait avec constance des gobelets d'eau entiers dans le lavabo.

- Chuuut, bébé, c'est bon, murmura le huitième Chevalier d'Or, navré.

- On aurait du rester à Paris tous les deux, souffla Camus, qui après seulement quelques heures au Sanctuaire en avait déjà plus que marre.

- Ouais, ça aurait été cool. On va dormir ?

- Oui, bonne idée. Mais je vais prendre une douche d'abord.

Le Français considéra avec dégoût sa chemise déchirée, avant de la jeter en boule rageusement sur le sol, ce qui était contraire à toutes ses habitudes ordonnées.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure d'épongeage intensif, qui avait plus ou moins débarrassé une partie des quartiers de la Vierge de l'eau, Mü et Shaka se redressèrent, le souffle court, et les reins de la réincarnation de Bouddha - déjà fragilisés par sa nuit – devenant très douloureux.

- Arrêtons-nous là, cher Mü, laissa tomber le blond Chevalier, sa voix à la tonalité douce remplie d'amertume. Nous continuerons à réparer les dégâts demain.

- C'est une sage décision, approuva le Bélier.

- Je sais, fit modestement la Vierge.

- Je vais préparer une théière de ta tisane aux plantes, offrit inconsidérément l'Atlante, serviable, empressé, amoureux.

- Merci Mü ! fit le mystique Shaka, s'effondrant avec décorum sur le canapé épargné en hauteur par l'humidité.

Le premier gardien s'affaira, et en picorant la fameuse tisane dans sa boîte caractéristique, rouge à arabesques dorées, ne s'avisa point comme son amant aurait pu le faire que le contenu était de texture et d'odeur quelques peu dissemblables qu'à leur ordinaire.

Pendant que Mü versait, points de vie froncés par la concentration, l'eau bouillante dans son réceptacle pansu, un cri outragé de perroquet tiré par les plumes de sa queue le fit sursauter.

Intrigué, son petit ami lui apporta la raison de ce hurlement : l'homme le plus proche des dieux parût à l'entrée de la cuisine, ses petites mains blanches et virginales tenant une masse de tissus roulés en boule et dégouttant d'eau sur ses pieds nus.

- Ton disciple ! Ton disciple ! s'étouffait avec indignation le sixième gardien. Il bouché le bas de sa porte avec mes saris les plus élégants ! J'étais allé voir si ce petit vermisseau dormait, et il y avait _ça_ ! Tu ne diras plus que ce n'était pas un coup monté !

Consterné devant la preuve évidente et humide de la félonie blagueuse de Kiki de l'Appendix, son apprenti chéri à qui il donnerait le bon Zeus sans confession, le Tibétain se raccourcit de culpabilité et se promit d'emprunter des bouquins de psychologie enfantine à Camus du Verseau pour tenter d'expliquer le comportement provocateur du petit.

En attendant, il fallait flatter Shaka dans le sens de ses longs cheveux dorés, et le calmer par une triple dose de tisane endormante.

Agitant la théière de terre cuite sous le nez pincé de son Bouddha d'amour, l'Atlante ignorait que servir ce thé bricolé par Kiki ferait tout sauf arranger les choses…

* * *


	7. Vaisselle cassée

* * *

Hello à tous et Joyeuses Pâques !

Heu, je n'ai pas du tout réussi à respecter les temps, pour cause d'homme bavard.

Camus se lave, Milo a des désirs de meurtre et Saga tente de s'excuser.

Saori défend sa bouteille de rhum, Seiya casse, la cinquième rumeur revient, et la tisane maléfique agit.

Certains perdront encore des illusions, et Milo se pose une grave question philosophique.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Vaisselle cassée

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Titre à Pierre Perret.

* * *

**Vaisselle cassée**

Milo avait eu fort à faire pour sortir Camus de la douche, le Verseau ayant décidé visiblement de chasser toute empreinte de Saga gris par un consciencieux vidage de flacon vert de " _Tahiti douche apaisante, à la Fleur d'Ylang_ ".

- Mon cœur, bramait le Scorpion, s'accrochant au rideau de douche - décoré de motifs très matures de petits canetons jaunes chaussés de bottes de pluie rouges et tenant des parapluies verts dans leurs petites ailes -, mon cœur, sors de là, merde !

- Une seconde…

Il y avait malheureusement des secondes, qui défiant toutes les lois de la physique, prenaient la longueur de minutes, voire d'heures.

- L'eau doit être glacée, éternua l'arachnide inquiet.

- J'aime l'eau froide, Milo, rétorqua la voix chérie, porteuse d'un mélange d'un ton glacé et de subtil désarroi.

Le Grec prit donc son mal en patience, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire avec un magazine suspect – magazine qu'il s'empressa de cacher sous le tapis de bain quand l'eau de la douche cessa enfin de couler.

C'est le sourire innocent que l'ancien séducteur du Sanctuaire tendit un boxer propre à l'homme de sa vie dont la peau avait viré au bleu.

- Tiens !

- Merci Milo…

Une fois couchés dans son lit, le Scorpion ne put pas mener la soirée à sa conclusion logique, car malgré les restes de vodka orange Camus se rétracta sous les caresses tendres de son petit copain.

- Je… Milo, je… désolé mais… balbutia le Français, embarrassé de ne pas tenir ses promesses charnelles.

- T'as pas envie, c'est ça ? en déduisit tristement le Grec.

- Pas vraiment… pas après _ça_…

- Salaud ! réitéra Milo. S'il t'a traumatisé, je le castrerai ! Enfoiré ! Et Athéna, qui laisse passer l'offense, la bouche en cœur, au lieu d'appliquer la loi du Sanctuaire !

- Huh, grogna le Verseau, Athéna se réclame de bonté et de générosité en donnant une deuxième chance à tous, tu le sais…

- Crétins ! insulta le Scorpion. Traiter le viol comme un truc insignifiant !

- Ils sont jeunes… et innocents… Ils ne réalisent pas.

- Moi aussi, j'étais jeune et innocent et j'ai du comprendre par la force des choses ! Crétins ! Ils ont des bulles de savon dans la cervelle !

- Je suis désolé, Milo…

- Non Camus, c'est moi… chouina le Grec. Je ne voulais pas… je voulais juste te décoincer un peu. Pas t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à Saga ! Pardon, chouchou, pardon !

Les amants se réconfortèrent mutuellement, se posant au fil des minutes la grave question suivante : Saga des Gémeaux était-il oui ou non débarrassé_ totalement_ de son doublon maléfique, ce qui assurerait la paix et la sauvegarde des fesses de Camus durant la mission de Milo ?

* * *

Au Temple humide de la Vierge, Shaka, la langue appréciative, sirotait sa troisième tasse de tisane calmante, accompagné religieusement par son compagnon de lit.

- Elle est excellente, Mü chéri, susurra l'incarnation de Bouddha. Même meilleure que quand je la prépare moi-même !

Et pour cause, puisque Kanon allait râler sur la disparition de quelques sachets suspects, récoltés à haut prix dans les coins mal famés de la capitale.

- Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise, mon lotus, gloussa le Bélier, rouge et ayant dans l'idée coquine de réitérer l'expérience réussie de la veille.

Le Chevalier anciennement le plus pur des douze cligna de ses yeux azur, les ouvrants lentement sous ses longs cils touffus, avec ce regard de connivence suave qu'ont les amants pour se promettre des futures occupations d'alcôve.

- C'est étrange, mon esprit semble troublé, et j'ai de plus en plus chaud, constata l'Indien, s'éventant avec un programme télé que quelqu'un avait du oublier chez lui, puisque Saint Shaka dédaignait la télévision, " _la fenêtre par laquelle le Diable vous dit bonjour_ ".

- Moi, aussi, j'ai chaud, confirma l'Atlante, qui mit cela sur le compte de l'anticipation charnelle.

Les deux gogos se resservirent une quatrième tasse.

* * *

Au Temple du Verseau, Saori avait prolongé la soirée jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et ne manifestait toujours pas l'intention de lever son peton divin, que ce soit pour arrêter de danser ou de boire.

Curieusement, malgré sa certitude que Seiya, son Chevalier servant, n'avait rien révélé – après tout, qui avait déjà vu un Pégase à la mâchoire équine connaître le langage articulé ? -, les invités restants retournaient fiévreusement la rumeur numéro cinq et ses nouveaux progrès, aidés en cela par la disparition des personnes concernées.

Camus s'était esquivé avec Milo, et Saga était remonté – ou plutôt descendu – au Temple des Gémeaux pour aller se reposer de l'anéantissement musclé de " _L'Autre _".

- Il paraît, chuchotait Angelo du Cancer, à un volume supérieur au hurlement, que Saga a conclu avec Mister Freeze dans ce temple même…

- Impossible ! éructa Shaina, qui avait abusé du cognac cher à Phénix. Pas sous le nez de Milo ! Camus est trop amoureux de son Scorpion pour ça !

- Mais il paraît, la consola Aphrodite en roucoulant de mauvaiseté, que Camus a été forcé par l'illusion de Saga.

- Ça c'est déjà plus crédible, fit l'Italienne.

- Ouh, rit Kanon, toujours avec son sens filial notoire, pas étonnant que mon frère ait fini par craquer ! Après tout c'est mon jumeau ! Si Camus a pris plaisir à l'humilier en jouant les effarouchés, et en refusant une aussi belle occasion – non, car honorer un jeunot inférieur de nos faveurs, il aurait du se jeter aux pieds de Saga et remercier les dieux…

- Viens-en au fait, Kanon, le coupa avec impatience l'Ophiucius, femme directe comme certains avaient pu en faire l'expérience.

- Oui, tu t'égares ! ajouta le Poissons, qui n'aimait pas que l'on se croit d'une beauté supérieure à la sienne propre.

- Euh… se reprit le jumeau bis. Je disais, normal qu'un homme avec quelque chose dans le pantalon ait fini par prendre ce qui lui faisait tant envie !

- En termes de droit, ça s'appelle un viol, précisa aigrement Aldébaran, qui avait enfin quitté l'asile calme de la cuisine – mieux valait les mains dans l'eau de vaisselle sale que l'écoute de cancans. Et je ne trouve pas personnellement qu'abuser de sa force soit une preuve de virilité.

- Bien parlé, Aldébaran ! l'approuva hautainement Shaina. Veux-tu encore danser ?

Comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition à choix multiple, le Taureau résigné choisit d'accepter.

Saori avalait inconsidérément le début d'une bouteille de rhum martiniquais de qualité, origine contrôlée, promettant quarante-cinq degrés d'alcool bien tassés.

* * *

Vers ces mêmes deux heures du matin, Camus se réveilla de son début de sommeil en hurlant, démentant les études qui plaçaient les rêves en fin de cycle.

- Chouchou ! s'effraya aussitôt Milo en allumant maladroitement la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

Tremblotant et vexé jusqu'à la moelle des os de sa sensibilité excessive, pourtant soigneusement occultée durant des années, le Verseau boudeur se pelotonna dans le giron accueillant et chaud de son arachnide, guettant anxieusement un signe de moquerie de sa part.

Mais Milo, à qui l'agression de son amant avait rappelé des évènements qu'il aurait préféré oublier, prenait les choses très au sérieux, et cajola le Français en y mettant toute son habileté coutumière.

- T'as cauchemardé de Saga ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui… Sauf que là tu n'arrivais pas à temps…

- Oh, demain je le _tue_. Je te jure qu'il payera ! Je ferai la loi moi-même puisqu'on ne peut pas compter sur la greluche de la Justice et sa chouette !

- Non, Milo, l'implora le onzième gardien. Tu seras encore puni ! Je ne veux pas qu'Athéna t'exile pour un an !

- Ce serait le comble, ragea le huitième gold, qu'on me punisse d'avoir accompli mon devoir d'époux…

- Nous ne sommes pas mariés, rappela opportunément Camus.

- Euh, se reprit Milo, qui se souvint que malgré la bague Cartier, il n'était encore arrivé à rien. Euh, de petit ami, je veux dire.

- Peut-être que Saga est vraiment redevenu gentil, espéra le Verseau, se ventousant davantage contre son amant. Même s'il me drague, au moins, il restera dans les limites de ce qui est honorable…

- Mouais. Mouais, rêvons, se moqua le Scorpion, Athéna est une déesse sage et avisée, Kanon est un saint, Seiya un QI supérieur, et Aphrodite un mec viril qui ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux ragots…

- Embrasse-moi, Milo, demanda le Français, vœu que le Grec s'empressa d'exaucer.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux, désormais cervelle unique – pour un moment du moins -, arriva au Temple du Scorpion en traînant des pieds contrits .

Par prudence, il dissimula son cosmos avant de passer dans le couloir encadré de colonnes, et se décida sur une impulsion peu sage et même tout à fait déraisonnable d'aller dénicher son cher ange des glaces au milieu du nid protégé de pierres du Scorpion.

Il devait absolument s'excuser ! Si Athéna lui avait pardonné encore les crimes de " _L'Autre_ " avec sa charité reconnue et adulée, Camus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour lui donner ses impressions sur tout cela. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que son colocataire de neurones l'avait forcé à…

Frappant à la porte de la chambre, qui se reconnaissait comme telle à la plaque stupide que le Scorpion avait suspendue malgré les récriminations de Camus - " _Nid d'amour, ne pas déranger sous peine de mort précoce et douloureuse_ " -, Saga entra sans plus de manières.

- Bonsoir, Milo, Camus. Je ne vous dérange pas ? prononça-t-il l'œil fuyant, la mine contrite, le cheveu repentant.

A la vision déplaisante des deux hommes en boxer qui étaient glués plus sûrement que du miel sur les pattes d'un ourson gourmand, le premier jumeau aurait bien du se douter que si, il gênait fortement.

Les joues de Camus perdirent toutes couleurs et il eut un geste instinctif de recul, et Milo bondit dans le lit, ses traits figés dans le désir de meurtre à l'état pur.

- _Toi_ ! hurla-t-il, retenu à la taille par les bras de son petit ami. Oser venir me narguer sous mon propre toit ! Dans ma propre chambre !

Le Grec toucha le sol, et se redressa avec difficultés, car le Verseau toujours à genoux sur le matelas le maintenait assidûment de ses bras plus puissants qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

- Milo, garde ton calme ! Pense à Athéna !

Penser à sa chère et divine patronne n'aidait pourtant pas le Scorpion à se calmer, que du contraire.

- Heu, se tortilla Saga, je suis… je suis venu m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? prononça Camus, polaire. C'est un peu léger pour ce que tu m'as fait !

- C'était "_ L'Autre_ " ! Tu as bien du voir la différence ! supplia anxieusement le Gémeaux, n'osant pas passer le seuil de la pièce.

- Je commence à me demander s'il y a une différence entre vos deux personnalités, remarqua cyniquement le Verseau.

- Bien dit, chouchou ! approuva Milo.

Sous ce rempart inattaquable qu'était l'accord de deux êtres amoureux, qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler entre eux mais s'associaient immanquablement contre un ennemi commun, Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope partiellement débarrassé de son pendant démoniaque, recula. Il se retint aussi d'accuser Camus de provocation à base de vodka orange, argument désagréable qui finirait d'outrer le Verseau.

- Bon, bon… J'espère… que tu me pardonneras, Camus, dit-il à la place.

- Peut-être, laissa tomber du bout de ses lèvres aristocratiques le Français, rejetant négligemment une mèche marine en arrière.

Saga souriait déjà, remis en confiance, quand Camus reprit la parole.

- Si Milo te pardonne aussi, acheva-t-il, dans une remarquable pirouette d'esquive qui le dédouanait de toute responsabilité.

- Dans tes rêves ! cracha aussitôt le Scorpion, trop content que Camus lui donne carte blanche et s'en remette à son jugement.

- Au revoir, Saga, clôtura alors le Verseau,

- Dégage de notre chambre, l'éjecta plus discourtoisement le Grec, rayonnant de méchanceté.

Le premier jumeau déguerpit, et le long des marches nombreuses menant au troisième temple, médita amèrement sur l'objet de son coup de foudre : Camus du Verseau, ange pur, innocent, et naïf, serait-il en fait un démon ne reculant point devant les artifices et la rouerie ?

Son cerveau supérieur lui permettait-il d'analyser ses pairs et de les manipuler comme s'il tirait les fils de marionnettes affligées d'un QI de bonhomme de neige ?

Voilà une question qui restait ouverte…

* * *

Au dessus des coussins brodés et trempés du Temple de la Vierge, Shaka flottait pis qu'à l'ordinaire, tout en gardant religieusement ses fesses au sec.

La théière maléfique était désormais vide, les amants mystiques pleins, et des petits rires bêtes commencèrent à se faire entendre dans un lieu qui, sauf irruption de golds fêtards, avait plutôt l'habitude de longs silences recueillis.

- Ouh, articula Mü, je vois trouble, mon lotus.

- C'est étrange, moi aussi, confirma Shaka.

- Serions-nous victimes d'une sorcellerie maléfique ? ricana le Bélier.

- Mü, aurais-tu déjà… hi, hi, hi, déjà abusé d'aphrodisiaques ?

Cette question posé par une Vierge folle eut un effet extraordinaire sur l'Atlante, qui bondit sur des pieds rendus encore plus incertains par sa longue station assise, avec un cri copiant sans nul doute celui d'un inventeur devant sa plus belle découverte.

- La tisane ! Ne serait-elle pas périmée ?

- Les thés ne périment pas, mon agneau, ricana encore la réincarnation de Bouddha, imitant sans scrupule Dokho de la Balance dans ses appellations amoureuses.

- Hi, hi, hi ! répondit le Bélier, alors que l'information de Shaka n'avait pourtant point un extraordinaire potentiel comique.

- Oh, Mü d'amour, fit l'Indien, ses cheveux dorés ondulant dans son cosmos tout aussi doré, ce qui rendait l'image digne d'une publicité pour du shampoing chic et cher. Oh, Mü, retournons chez Athéna faire la fête !

- Toi, mon boudin… euh, Bouddha chéri, hoqueta le premier gardien, tu veux _faire la fête_ ? Ai-je bien entendu de mes oreilles…

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Or, ni toi ni moi ne sommes idiots, n'est-ce-pas mon agneau ? incita Shaka, posant ses pieds sur le sol, et bondissant aussitôt vers la sortie, telle la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin pressée d'aller se faire croquer par le loup.

- Attends, attends mon lotus ! brailla Mü, qui ne voyait plus la chevelure aimée blonde, mais d'un rose semblable aux robes estivales de Saori, phénomène ne laissant pas présager une excellente santé mentale.

Le couple récent n'était sans doute pas idiot, non, mais shooté à l'insu de leur plein gré, oui.

Kiki de l'Appendix, réveillé par les cris aigus piaillés par le Bouddha vivant, se gratta son crâne roux, manifesta son plaisir avec un rire argentin, et repartit d'un pas nonchalant ouvrir d'autres robinets, cette fois ceux de la cuisine pour faire porter la deuxième inondation sur les cornes du Bélier.

* * *

Au onzième Temple, Athéna/Saori se battait bec et ongles, comme elle n'avait jamais lutté en temps de guerres saintes, écartant les ennemis autour d'elle à grands coups de sceptre, instrument qui, rappelons-le, pouvait facilement tuer.

Il fallait dire que cette fois, la quête motivait grandement la donzelle divine : les ennemis, presque tous les Chevaliers restants - excepté naturellement son fidèle Pégase -, avaient manifestés l'outrecuidance infinie de vouloir lui enlever la bouteille de rhum.

Ôter des friandises à l'avide Saori, était comme tenter d'enlever Shun et du cognac à Ikki du Phénix, ou Camus du Verseau à Milo du Scorpion : utopique, dangereux, _mortel_.

- Par Papa, hurlait farouchement l'amazone sous un déferlement de postillons rhumés et de balancements de cheveux violets, par Papa, je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Le courage d'Athéna était en effet une légende sanctuairienne reconnue, sans que l'on sache exactement s'il fallait attribuer ce fait à la nature de la facette guerrière de la Déesse de la Sagesse, ou à l'absence de cervelle mature de Saori, qui frôlait le danger avec l'inconscience propre aux enfants ou aux animaux peu évolués. Ou alors, elle comptait, et avec raison semblait-il au vu des batailles, sur ses fidèles Chevaliers, boucliers vivants, particulièrement son Seiya si résistant.

- Soyez raisonnable, Athéna, roucoula avec charisme Kanon, tendant la main tel l'homme devant le chien à apprivoiser, et formant dans son injonction une association impossible, celle des mots " _Saori _" et "_ raisonnable_ ".

- Saga, cesse de jouer au papa avec moi !

- Je suis Kanon.

- Saga, cesse de donner des ordres à ma Saori ! intervint Seiya, qui avait réendossé son armure, mais cette fois sous forme de bronze.

- Je suis Kanon, Seiya, répéta avec agacement le second jumeau.

- Tu n'es plus à Cap Sounion ? interrogea avec stupeur la réincarnation d'Athéna, prouvant que ses protecteurs avaient du bon sens en voulant lui prendre le rhum.

- Nous sommes le deux août, on a passé l'an deux-mille, et j'ai trente et un ans, Athéna, pas quinze, s'offusqua l'ex-Dragon des Mers, qui frémissait au seul nom de son ancienne prison.

- Oh ! C'est vrai, je ne suis plus un nourrisson ! se rengorgea la divinité, dans une affirmation qui restait fortement sujette à caution.

Aphrodite des Poissons, mesquin, lança " _I am a Barbie Girl_ " sur la sono.

Athéna se trémoussa aussitôt sous le tube d'Aqua, et Seiya défendit sa déesse et fiancée non avec ses pouvoirs, mais en jetant toute une pile d'assiettes lavées par Aldébaran sur les autres invités, assiettes ayant eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Vive le frisbee ! brailla le bourricot, en joie, sans respect pour la propriété de Camus.

Esquivant les projectiles de porcelaine, qui se brisaient sur les murs, réussissant parfois le double avantage de fracasser un sous-verre, les autres rirent et en profitèrent pour soustraire la bouteille de spiritueux martiniquais à Saori.

Camus du Verseau avait eu tort d'être une personne de goût, et d'avoir orné son salon de quelques gravures et de tableaux.

- _Thunder Claw !_ hurla Shaina de l'Ophiucius, excédée, se précipitant dans un duel avec le héros des guerres saintes, duel qui ressemblait plutôt à un règlement de comptes amoureux.

* * *

Au septième Temple, Shiryu du Dragon et Shunreï, attablés devant une tisane, elle toute à fait saine et sans danger, eurent le plus grand choc de leur vie qui en comportait pourtant déjà beaucoup – avec les vacances à Sainte-Maxime, Shiryu avait même accumulé une grande expérience en moins d'une semaine.

Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation de Bouddha, en couple serein et discret avec le sage Mü du Bélier, venait de traverser le salon.

Rien de bien alarmant en soi, si ce n'est que le blond habitué des méditations se déplaçait par bonds de cabri véloce, en une sinuosité aléatoire, et entre deux " _hi, hi, hi !_ " pointus, s'écria un " _Salut les blaireaux ! Encore puceaux ?_ " qui aurait mieux convenu à Aphrodite en phase d'imprégnation alcoolique.

Demeurant figés en_ zen attitude_, bouche ouverte, dents blanches, chevelure noire ne bougeant pas d'un fil, théière tenue par l'anse à mi-versement, les amoureux virent le summum de l'incongruité atteint quand Mü du Bélier passa au petit trot, sur les pas de chevrette de son amant, rouge, en sueur, et surtout, chantant en une référence obscure dont on pouvait de demander d'où il la tenait " _Tiens, vl'à du Bouddha, vl'à du Bouddha…_ ".

…

- Shunreï, attention !

Rosissant de confusion, la petite Chinoise redressa souplement la théière dont le liquide avait failli déborder de la tasse de son cher Shiryu.

- Shiryu, as-tu vu ce que j'ai vu ?

- Hélas ma chérie, oui, corrobora le Dragon.

- Mais…Ont-ils bu à la fête ?

- Il me semblait que non, Shunreï.

- Moi qui les trouvait normaux, se désola la jeune fille.

- A qui se fier dans ce Sanctuaire décadent ? médita amèrement le Japonais. Shunreï, dès que possible, nous solliciterons d'Athéna la permission de retourner en Chine ! Aux Cinq Pics nous serons en bonne compagnie, la nôtre !

- Que tu es sage, Shiryu. Nous pourrions visiter la région, il paraît qu'il y a un endroit charmant, avec des sources sacrées…

- Oui, enfin libres !

Les adolescents sirotèrent leur breuvage brûlant, résignés à la fin de toute illusion de jeunesse.

* * *

Milo, qui n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Camus de faire l'amour, l'avait assez illogiquement convaincu de se servir de ses mains sibériennes sur lui pour soulager une insupportable pression.

Au milieu de ces délicieux attouchements, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le temple, et en guerrier entraîné et réactif, le Scorpion bondit du lit, et fila défendre l'accès au Temple d'Athéna, suivi par Camus qui prenait décidément l'habitude curieuse de se présenter enroulé d'un drap blanc devant le danger.

Au milieu du couloir, ce n'était pas des ennemis qui cassaient le marbre, mais Shaka de la Vierge qui avait buté dans l'armure du Scorpion, armure barrant insolemment le passage, sous sa forme totem.

- Oh, Shaka ! se rassura incontinent le Grec.

- Hi, hi, hi ! Nous retournons faire la fête ! rit le sixième Chevalier, réajustant son sari et se massant le pied avant de se précipiter toujours par bonds élastiques vers la sortie du huitième temple.

- Hein ? proféra bêtement Milo, sidéré.

- Peut-être a-t-il bu trop d'alcool ? tenta d'expliquer le Verseau, aussi figé que s'il était coincé dans un cercueil de glace.

- Coucou, les amoureux ! hurla Mü, dont l'allure inhabituelle et complètement désinhibée acheva la perplexité des amants terribles.

- Mü du Bélier ? croassa péniblement le Français.

- Oh, t'es mignon en drap de lit ! On dirait la Vierge Marie ! ricana le Bélier. La Vierge Marie, ah la Vierge, quel beau signe !

- Heu, Mü… fit le Scorpion.

- Oh ! Ah, ah, ah ! fit l'Atlante, en pointant un doigt fin sur le huitième gardien. Ben ça alors, elle est beaucoup plus petite que ta réputation le dit ! La rumeur avait donc raison !

Milo du Scorpion, fier et impudique, poussa un couinement de pucelle effarouchée en réalisant enfin sa nudité intégrale couplée à son état inconfortable.

* * *

Après avoir froissé la virilité du Scorpion, Mü du Bélier avait continué de poursuivre Shaka de la Vierge, le couple ravagé par la malice de Kiki passant le Temple du Sagittaire, où Aiolos dormait du sommeil du juste, puis grimpant jusqu'au dixième Temple pour poursuivre son œuvre de destruction.

Shura du Capricorne, occupé à regarder vaguement les programmes de nuit, sortit ses plus belles exclamations espagnoles sous les rires de ses pairs partis dans un trip de bonne humeur.

Shura, qui croyait comme les autres que Shaka et Mü représentaient l'échantillon réduit des esprits sains de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, encaissa un coup terrible.

* * *

- Salaud ! criait Milo, éternuant dans la fraîcheur du hall de son Temple.

- Milo chéri, viens te coucher, bailla le Verseau, jouant toujours les statues ornées de draperies antiques. Tu as déjà un rhume, rester à poil ici ne fera que l'aggraver.

Le Scorpion frissonna et tira Camus par la main jusqu'à la chambre, avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches, l'œil farouchement implorant.

- Camus, réponds sincèrement à ma question ! Sincèrement, même si c'est vache !

- Oui, je t'écoute, soupira la victime principale de la fête de bienvenue.

- C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Mü ? J'en ai une trop petite ?

Camus ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit, hésitant.

On lui avait déjà posé d'infinies questions, sur tout et n'importe quoi, pour s'étayer de sa culture très étendue à des sujets variés. Milo lui avait demandé souvent s'il faisait bien l'amour, où si Camus aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Les réponses étaient aisées à donner, et de plus le Français croyait ferme en la maxime que toutes les questions doivent trouver une réponse.

Mais là ! Comment pouvait-il savoir si les mensurations intimes de son compagnon étaient dans la norme ? Ou dans le cas du Scorpion lubrique, supérieures à la norme ?

- Réponds, Camus ! chougna l'étalon du Sanctuaire, terrifié de l'embarras de son cher petit copain.

- Je… je manque de comparaisons, tu ne crois pas ? tenta de se débiner le rusé Verseau. Je te rappelle, et cela fait ta fierté en plus, que tu as été le premier… euh, le premier garçon, et le seul !

- Et Saga ! Mü doit avoir raison, se désespéra un homme qui plaçait son orgueil masculin bien bas. Celle de Saga est plus grande ! Tu te souviens, à la plage, Saga m'a bien nargué avec ça !

Comment le Français pourrait-il oublier le calvaire de subir le double Gémeaux à la plage ?

- Bordel, Milo, proféra piteusement Camus, tu n'es plus à l'âge des adolescents comparant sous la douche avec ses camarades !

- Ouin, pleurnicha le gamin attardé en se jetant dans les bras de Camus, Saga est meilleur que mooooiiii !

- C'est pas la taille qui compte. D'ailleurs, moi, je la trouve parfaite. _Tu_ es parfait.

Cette assertion très amoureuse mais partiale et exagérée transforma magiquement la fontaine scorpionnesque en chiot débordant de bonne humeur.

* * *

Shaka s'immobilisa dans ses sautillements de personne shootée à des substances illicites et peu connues : un grand cri de désespoir s'échappa de sa bouche virginale, et Mü lui rentra dedans avant d'éclater encore d'un de ses rires anormalement enjoués.

Le Temple du Verseau avait été déserté par les fêtards, et il ne restait plus comme traces de leur amicale présence qu'un désordre monstrueux : tout un service de vaisselle cassé par Seiya, des bouts de porcelaine partout, des tableaux de travers, les rideaux, tentures et certains coussins lacérés par l'attaque redoutable de Shaina de l'Ophiucius.

Au milieu du désastre, une grande feuille blanche punaisée au mur du salon, écrite en un mélange de grec ancien, de japonais et d'italien. Mü crût comprendre avec difficultés – car les signes tanguaient et prenaient des formes étranges dans ses yeux hagards – que les sagouins promettaient au maître des lieux de tout ranger le lendemain - certainement une promesse d'ivrognes.

Déçu, Shaka se retourna avec une expression innocente.

- Ils ne sont plus là ! A la place, si nous tentions une union cosmique ?

* * *

Si Saori, qui venait d'atteindre sa chambre divine en soutenant son canasson qui chantait en japonais, avait su quel spectacle elle venait de manquer, elle serait redescendue les marches en marbre plus que quatre à quatre.

Les autres, qui terminaient la soirée chez Aphrodite en jouant au strip poker – sauf Shaina, elle comptait seulement les points en se rinçant l'oeil au passage – également.

Oui, les commères avaient raté un potin de premier choix.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, l'eau recommença à se répandre dans le salon à peine essuyé.

* * *


	8. La femme en blanc

* * *

Hello à tous et Joyeuses Pâques ! (bis, + le chocolat)

Oui, comme l'inspiration marche sans homme bavard ^^

Ikki a la gueule de bois, Shion n'est pas ravi de collaborer avec Saga...

Camus décide de ne pas se laisser pourrir sa vie sexuelle, chose appréciée par Milo qui recommence des allusions au sujet " mariage ".

Milo et Camus découvrent les séquelles de la fête au Temple du Verseau.

Saori passe à l'action, et supervise l'infirmerie.

Warning : allergiques aux consultations médicales, aux piqûres, aux blouses blanches, éventuellement au sang.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La femme en blanc

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le Docteur dévoué à Saori.

* * *

**La femme en blanc**

Hyoga du Cygne et Shun d'Andromède se réveillèrent dans des chambres différentes mais avec à l'esprit des pensées similaires : après une existence faite de larmes et de sang, ils avaient le droit à l'amour, et le devoir de surmonter les multiples obstacles à leur passion adolescente.

Athéna autorisant désormais l'amour entre Chevaliers et même, c'est ce qui se murmurait, les mariages dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, il n'y avait plus que quelques filles blondes et un oiseau immortel à les contrarier. Ils en viendraient à bout !

Ikki du Phénix, dévoilant ses amygdales par un énorme bâillement, toisa d'un œil acéré et suspicieux la bonne humeur de son cadet, qui chantait d'une tonalité claire l'insupportable air clé de "_ Farinelli_ ", dont au fil du long retour en Jet il avait eu le temps et le loisir d'apprendre les paroles massacrées par la réincarnation d'Athéna.

- Bordel, tais-toi un peu, Shun ! imposa l'aîné, victime de migraine au cognac.

- Tu n'es pas juste, Ikki, se rebella souplement le jeune frère. Parce que tu as abusé de la boisson, tu voudrais punir les personnes sobres en leur imposant ton silence de moine trappiste ?

- C'est quoi, un moine trappiste ? eut comme seule réaction l'oiseau de feu.

- Il paraît qu'ils fabriquent de la bière, répondit Shun, ce qui attisa un faible intérêt chez le Japonais alcoolisé.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion se réveilla à plus de midi, comme toujours dans un état intéressant.

D'abord un peu déstabilisé de voir le plafond blanc de son temple, avec son lustre de tissu bleu foncé et quelques petites fissures encore non réparées par la dépensière Saori, il se remit vite au point, et sourit avec séduction mais inutilité à Camus, qui dormait calmement en travers de lui, se servant de son ventre – heureusement encore bien plat malgré l'abus de sucreries en tout genre – comme oreiller, et ses pieds en dehors du lit, ce qui était extrêmement rare de sa part.

Le sourire de Milo s'affaissa en se souvenant de la veille. Du démon qu'était Saga-le traître-violeur-à-face-de-schizo. Du fait qu'il allait devoir abandonner son cher amour au milieu non de leur Sanctuaire protecteur, mais au milieu de tous les vices et tous les dangers.

En ce qui concernait la Chevalerie d'Athéna, le ver était dans le fruit.

* * *

Shiryu et Shunreï furent levés, habillés, propres, bien avant le reste du Sanctuaire.

Attablés devant un petit déjeuner sain et reconstituant, ils vantèrent une fois de plus les mérites incontestables d'une vie sage et raisonnable pour leur capital santé, santé physique et mentale.

Leur bonheur fut un rien terni par l'arrivée conjointe de Jabu de la Licorne et Miho, jumeaux dans leurs peines de cœur, leur paupières bordées de rouge et leur désir de se plaindre tout en profitant d'une nourriture cuisinée par de blanches et habiles mains natives de Chine.

Le Dragon, commençant à soupçonner que l'on profitait de la bonne grâce polie et de la gentillesse exagérée de sa fiancée, se renfrogna.

* * *

Shion s'était réveillé lui aussi tôt, et soucieux de devoir, lança cruellement un appel mental à son subordonné et ex-assassin de Petit Pope, laissant Dokho se reposer de ses performances nocturnes.

En se servant de lait de chèvre, le Grand Pope sourit sadiquement derrière ses mèches de cheveux verts printemps, réjoui de voir l'homme avec qui Athéna l'avait forcé à collaborer arriver le cheveu terne, le bâillement retenu et le regard accusateur.

S'il devrait supporter Saga des Gémeaux au quotidien, autant en profiter pour s'amuser un peu dans les limites raisonnables. Le gamin – même si Saga était désormais plus vieux que lui -, comprendrait vite la différence de hiérarchie entre Grand Pope et Petit Pope !

* * *

Camus se réveilla vers midi vingt, et sa main frôla par hasard le désir insistant du Scorpion, Scorpion qui en poussa un cri étouffé et bondit au plafond.

- Ouh, mon Camus ! Attention où tu mets les doigts…

- Toujours en forme au réveil, toi, hein ? marmotta le Verseau, déprimé par son horrible soirée.

- Toujours en forme toute la journée ! rétorqua malicieusement l'arachnide. Je suis vachement en manque, moi. Hier on n'a rien fait.

- Désolé.

- Mais je t'en veux pas ! C'est la faute de Saga. Et de ce Shaka qui se balade en sari en chantonnant…

- Et cela n'était même pas un rêve, se scandalisa le Français, ses doigts re-dérivant insensiblement vers le point sensible de son petit ami.

- Dis Camus, c'est pas bon pour les glaçons, de jouer avec le feu.

- Je ne vais pas me bousiller ma vie sexuelle à cause de ce malade de Saga, expliqua le Verseau, prunelles étincelantes sous ses cils tendus dans un appel silencieux.

Comme le Grec décodait tous les signes muets de son chéri, voyant même parfois des invitations à la cabriole là où il n'y avait qu'un gigotement de petit doigt, il poussa un cri de joie, que Camus confirma en ouvrant les bras à son amant.

* * *

Au Temple d'Athéna, piquant de son nez grec sur les papiers les plus ennuyeux que Shion avait pu trouver, Saga des Gémeaux grinça des dents sous une fusion Scorpion/Verseau, qui prenaient sans doute un malin plaisir à la laisser rayonner dans tout le Sanctuaire.

- Par Athéna, proféra le premier jumeau, découragé.

Par moment, il se demandait si ce couple mal assorti n'était pas en définitive indestructible au milieu de sa folie passionnelle.

- Tu fais semblant de travailler, Saga, le gronda le Grand Pope, alors que le Petit Pope aurait juré que l'Atlante prolongeait sa nuit, assis immobile dans son trône ouvragé, protégé par son masque dissimulateur d'yeux fermés.

* * *

Athéna, elle, se dégagea de Seiya étalé en travers du lit et de sa précieuse personne divine, et partit prendre un des très longs bains qu'elle affectionnait, vidant encore deux flacons de mousses de luxe dans l'eau chaude.

Fidèle à certains clichés, la jeune demoiselle se mit à chanter une fois immergée dans l'eau, accompagnée en sourdine par les ronflements puissant de son petit ami, le cheval volant s'étant remis sur le dos, froissant le satin du couvre lit.

- _I am a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie Woooorld_… braillait avec constance Saori, contente d'elle-même et du monde entier – un peu plus d'elle-même en fait.

Dans un accès de cruauté induit par le fait déplaisant qu'elle n'avait plus de lait de corps parfumé à la fraise, Athéna décida avec sa grande sagesse que Milo du Scorpion, traître patenté, obsédé sexuel, héros de la contre-contre rumeur, partirait en exil dès le lendemain matin, et accomplirait le nettoyage des sols de son Palais après. Autant se débarrasser tout de suite de la plus grosse punition !

Quand à Camus du Verseau… Elle l'accompagnerait chez le médecin du Sanctuaire pour lui imposer un bilan de santé, et le forcer à se nourrir davantage. Il ne manquerait plus que sa divine famille ne l'accuse d'affamer et de mal traiter ses Chevaliers !

Contente d'avoir arrêté le programme de son après-midi, Saori redoubla de voix.

* * *

Après avoir fait longuement l'amour à son Camus, le plus tendrement possible pour lui faire oublier le répugnant souvenir de Saga gris – ce qui marcha très bien -, Milo se montra inhabituellement courtois en apportant au Français le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Le Verseau, attendri, eut la force de ne pas faire remarquer à son petit copain que les toasts étaient carbonisés, que le café était trop clair et qu'il n'aimait pas la confiture de myrtilles – cela tachait de trop, surtout en mangeant aux côtés de Milo.

- Dis mon cœur, roucoula le Grec, désignant les bagues Cartier qui étaient leur seul habillement. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais demandé à Paris ? Ton opinion sur le mariage ?

- Oui, très bien, fit le Verseau, ses dents croquant avec prudence les toasts durs.

- Tu as une opinion, maintenant ? interrogea charmeusement le Scorpion, parvenant à être sexy malgré les miettes de pain grillé étalées dans sa chevelure longue.

- Je t'ai dit qu'en théorie je n'étais pas contre.

- Tu trouves pas ça idiot ? s'assura le Grec, radieux.

- Juste superflu entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Cela ne change rien…

- Tu te moquerais d'une demande en mariage ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question puisqu'on n'a pas droit au mariage. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'insister là-dessus ? C'est exactement comme avec les enfants : tu te fais du mal pour rien à ressasser des trucs impossibles.

- Tu as raison, clôtura le huitième gardien, dissimulant un rictus malicieux.

Quand il parviendrait à lui articuler une demande officielle, Camus serait immensément surpris !

" _Milo du Scorpion, Camus du Verseau !_ " tonna à ce moment la voix des dieux, irritée par trop de chant. " _Je vous attends à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure !_ ".

Athéna se sauva de leurs cerveaux aussi vite qu'elle n'y était apparue, et les amoureux maudits du zodiaque échangèrent une moue consternée.

- Au moins, elle nous aura laissé dormir et baiser aujourd'hui, tenta de se consoler Milo, fataliste.

Le onzième gardien profita du prétexte pour abandonner le petit-déjeuner de midi immangeable sans froisser son arachnide bien aimé.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu me prêtes ton savon ?

- Moui, à une condition… Je prends la douche avec toi, ricana avec lubricité l'insatiable Grec.

Il y avait des conditions que Camus du Verseau adorait accepter.

* * *

Saga se fendit d'un autre juron sous une nouvelle fusion entre la personne qu'il aimait et son rival qu'il détestait. Milo ne pensait-il donc qu'à ça ? avait-il le culot de penser, alors que la veille il n'avait pas été très chaste non plus.

Mais Saga trouvait finalement commode de tout mettre sur la face grise de son mauvais côté, se suggestionnant ainsi sur sa sainteté, sa perfection, sa rédemption.

Athéna, parût alors, pimpante en légère robe blanche très longue sous laquelle Saga soupçonna l'adolescente d'être pieds nus. Derrière elle, un Seiya hirsute et très mal réveillé, qui permettait à chaque spectateur de vérifier la bonne santé de ses amygdales, et qui portait son éternel débardeur rouge mais un pantalon blanc provenant des dons de Saori – les baskets sales, elles, résistaient.

- Bonjour, Shion, Saga, sourit la demoiselle, laissant flotter une pénétrante odeur de framboise dans son sillage.

- Déesse Athéna ! se prosternèrent les concernés.

- Je file à l'infirmerie m'occuper de la santé de Camus, se vanta la demoiselle, la prunelle remplie de la compassion due par une déesse à ses inférieurs, et de la joie de donner des ordres à des garçons plus vieux qu'elle de par sa fonction.

- Oui, Athéna, sourit le Petit Pope, content de voir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait enfin des côtes brisées de Camus.

Saga oubliait un peu vite qu'Athéna était à l'origine du gâchis.

- Shion, poursuivit Saori, après un baiser tendre à Pégase. Milo du Scorpion partira demain matin à huit heures tapantes pour Death Queen Island et sa punition. Que mon Jet privé soit prêt à l'y conduire !

- Parfaitement, Déesse Athéna, se réjouit le Grand Pope.

Il avait craint un retour d'indulgence chez la petite déesse, mais non, l'insolent jeune Scorpion ne s'en tirerait pas impunément de son crime de lèse-Athéna !

- Viens-tu, Pégasounet ?

- J'ai faim, ma Saori, signala encore le bourricot, se frottant l'estomac.

- Mais nous venons de manger, mon Seiya ! s'étonna franchement la jeune fille.

- Bah oui, je sais ma Saori, je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien, décida l'héritière des Kido, va demander un supplément de nourriture aux cuisines, et rejoins-moi ensuite à l'infirmerie !

- Oh ! Merci Saori ! Je me dépêche, promit le héros des guerres saintes.

Athéna se dirigea ensuite d'une démarche chaloupée vers un lieu qu'elle avait fait moderniser lui aussi, toujours à grands frais.

Saga leva au très haut plafond un air béat. Demain, Milo lui laisserait le champ libre.

* * *

Au Temple du Verseau, Camus poussa un cri mesuré mais qui recelait toute l'horreur qu'il éprouvait. Son salon était _détruit. _Détruit, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

- Bordel, hulula Milo sidéré, on dirait que les Spectres d'Hadès sont passés !

- Ma bibliothèque ! s'écria le Français, tournant les talons pour aller vérifier.

Le Scorpion allait le suivre, quand il tomba sur un spectacle alléchant de ridicule et de nombreuses possibilités de chantage qu'il contenait.

Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge, entortillés dans les longues chevelures de teintes différentes, camouflant un peu leurs drôles de sari ou vêtement tibétains presque entièrement ôtés, avachis à ronfler sur le tapis au pied du canapé de Camus. Nul doute que les protagonistes de la scène avaient fauté à cet endroit.

En très bon camarade, Milo bondit vers un meuble où il savait que Camus gardait son ancien appareil photo encore tout à fait fonctionnel et chargé. Parfois cela servait d'avoir un petit ami attentif et maniaque.

L'artistique Scorpion ricana de façon démoniaque en prenant des photos tel un journaliste professionnel, alignant plusieurs angles de vue compromettants.

- Mes livres n'ont rien, scanda la voix soulagée du Verseau.

- Tant mieux amour, fit le Grec, appuyant avec délectation sur le bouton du flash.

- Que fais-tu avec mon appareil photo ?

- Je photographie, chouchou, répondit Milo, s'engouffrant dans la facilité de la réponse " _à la Shun d'Andromède _".

- C'est vrai, c'est une question idiote, reconnut le logique Camus.

Le Français stoppa ses pas en visualisant enfin toute l'irréalité de la scène complétant le ravage de son salon.

- Que… que… bégaya un homme qui d'habitude formait des phrases plus que complètes et précises.

- Ils se sont arrêtés ici cette nuit on dirait, se marra Milo en éteignant l'appareil avec une gourmandise malveillante.

Après tout, chaque Chevalier avait pu insolemment se rincer l'œil sur le corps alléchant de son parfait petit Camus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le couple coincé et moralisateur du Sanctuaire y échapperait.

- Il ne faut pas rendre le mal pour le mal, protesta Camus, qui avait un certain don de double vue pour deviner le cours des pensées illicites de son petit copain.

- C'est des conneries, trancha rudement le Grec. Et puis, ce n'est qu'au cas où… un genre de sécurité, des fois que j'aurais besoin de les faire chanter.

- Milo ! s'indigna le Verseau, poussant un peu du bout de son pied les corps affalés du couple mystique, comme il tâterait prudemment une dépouille pour s'assurer que l'animal était bien mort.

- C'est pour rire, mon cœur, mentit effrontément Milo, la prunelle béate de malice.

- Flûte, tu crois qu'ils ont fait leurs trucs sur mon canapé ? se soucia le pudique et propre Français.

- Sur le tapis plutôt je dirais, analysa Milo en expert.

- Beurk ! fit encore Camus, à qui seuls ses propres ébats ne répugnait pas.

- C'est sûr que toi qui ne supporte pas de partager ton verre, le plaignit le Scorpion, avec une accolade à la fois compatissante et amoureuse.

- Sauf avec toi.

- Oh ! cria Milo, délivré de son enthousiasme artistico-photographique. On va être en retard !

Le couple se hâta de grimper, laissant à Shaka et Mü le loisir de cuver encore leur tisane trafiquée.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Athéna en personne les accueillit avec un sourire suavement moqueur.

- Viens avec moi, Camus, le médecin t'attend.

- Il y a un vrai médecin ici ? prononça avec méfiance le Verseau, qui gardait un mauvais souvenir enfantin de la rusticité des soins au Sanctuaire.

- Voyons Camus, roucoula la déesse. J'ai modernisé toutes ces vieilles pierres branlantes ! Tu as ton dossier de la clinique de Saint-Tropez ?

- Naturellement, acquiesça hautainement le prévoyant Maître des Glaces.

- Toi Milo, tu attends ici ! imposa Saori avec un geste menaçant de sa blanche main.

- Hein ? s'indigna le fusionnel Scorpion. Pas question ! J'ai toujours accompagné mon Camus à l'infirmerie !

- Enfin, rit ouvertement la divine demoiselle, tu n'as plus six ans, Milo !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Camus avec un petit baiser discret.

- Humph ! grincha le Grec, s'affalant sur une chaise, bras croisés, boudeur.

Le Verseau s'avisa alors qu'Athéna le suivait dans la pièce.

- Mais… Que faites-vous, Déesse Athéna ?

- Je supervise, Camus du Verseau.

Les amants échangèrent un ultime regard effaré avant que la porte en bois ne se referme sur la consultation.

* * *

Kiki se réveilla tard, et en arrivant dans le corridor, eut immédiatement les pieds dans l'eau. Cela intrigua le petit Atlante : à dix heures passées, pourquoi l'eau coulait-elle toujours ?

Se téléportant sans cesse, pour ne pas se mouiller, le disciple de Mü dut constater que le Temple aquatique était désert, et que donc son maître et l'autre groupie bouddhique avaient découché.

Haussant les épaules, les pieds solidement campés sur la table de la cuisine qui surnageait, le rouquin téléporta un bol, une cuillère et le lait. Il allait pouvoir manger et paresser à son aise, peut-être même jusqu'à midi avec un peu de chance.

Et son maître allait se faire engueuler par son Saint Shaka maniaque, et ils se disputeraient, et lui, Kiki, retrouverait enfin son cher Temple du Bélier et le laxisme de Mü.

* * *

Levée tôt pour cause de nausées, Marine de l'Aigle découvrit dans le hall qui marquait la sortie du Temple du Lion une petite flaque d'eau, et s'aventurant, perplexe, à l'extérieur, vit de légères et gazouillantes cascades d'eau du robinet franchir lentement les marches menant au Temple de la Vierge dans un mouvement qui ne pouvait être que descendant.

- Aiolia, lève-toi et viens voir ! stridula-t-elle.

- J'arrive, Marine ma douce, répondit des profondeurs de la chambre le Lion.

La Japonaise commença à jurer dans sa langue natale contre le locataire mystique.

* * *

Camus passait un mauvais quart d'heure.

Déjà, le médecin japonais importé de la Fondation Graad paraissait certes professionnel, mais dévoué servilement et de manière inquiétante à Saori Kido, milliardaire, réincarnation d'Athéna et patronne payant généreusement son séjour en Grèce.

Ensuite, Athéna ne semblait trouver rien de choquant ou d'anormal à assister à l'entièreté de la consultation, et une bataille verbale homérique eut lieu parce que le onzième gardien refusait de se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant l'adolescente.

- Tu es stupide, Camus ! tonna Athéna, empruntant une fois de plus la voix de son Papa Zeus. Je t'ai vu pendant les vacances en maillot de bains ! Pendu en pyjama au cou de ton vicieux petit ami ! En train de roucouler dans des positions ridicules !

- Mais…

- Alors, tu te tais ! Allonge-toi sur cette table d'examen où ça ira mal pour toi !

Sous le médecin souriant ostensiblement à sa jeune patronne, le Français obtempéra de très mauvais gré, et frissonna de déplaisir en se retrouvant torse nu.

Saori, pendant ce temps de consultation médicale, bavarda à tort et à travers sur l'anémie " _dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom mais qui parlait de fer_ ".

L'homme de l'art commença un grand discours destiné plus à l'érudition de la jeune fille qu'à son patient, et Athéna, charmée qu'on lui parle comme à une titulaire de diplôme en médecine et pas une adolescente écervelée, battit de ses cils maquillés.

- Préconisez-vous des piqûres, Docteur ? s'enquit-elle, une lueur sadique et professionnelle dans ses prunelles divines.

- J'ai de très bons comprimés, à prendre avec le repas. Maintenant, vu l'état du patient, je suggérais d'associer les deux pour plus d'efficacité, fit le praticien, comprenant obscurément que la gracieuse jeune fille désirait des piqûres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon état ? grommela le Verseau, vexé, quasi oublié des compatriotes qui se souriaient entre deux inclinations nippones de buste.

- Cette anémie, au vu du dossier français, traîne depuis longtemps. Votre tension est mauvaise aussi. Vous n'êtes pas très gros pour votre taille et…

- Je suis un Chevalier d'Or ! Je pourrais… - il retint le : " _vous congeler sur place _".

- Du calme, Camus du Verseau, materna Saori, souriante. Veux-tu un bonbon ? J'en ai d'excellents, au citron.

Le Français se contint, et s'enroba mentalement d'une épaisse couche de glace l'isolant de ces têtes de moineau qui se congratulaient de l'avoir trouvé en mauvaise santé.

Restait le problème de ses côtes, qu'Athéna décida de résoudre avec ses seuls talents divins.

Milo fit à ce moment une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie, ne supportant plus l'attente, et ne croyant pas son chéri entre des mains compétentes.

- Milo ! se fâcha la réincarnation.

- S'il vous plaît, implora le Scorpion, flagorneur. Ayez pitié, Déesse Athéna !

- Bon, reste alors. Mais ne nous dérange pas ! Je vais procéder à la guérison.

Camus ferma des yeux très peu confiants, et Milo se crispa de rage jalouse devant les blanches paumes de Saori qui se collaient sur le torse dénudé de son petit ami.

Une bulle dorée se déploya, éblouissant le médecin qui cligna des paupières, et Camus poussa un cri étouffé qui alarma le sensible Scorpion.

- Chouchou !

- Voilà, sourit Athéna, remettant une mèche mauve en place derrière son oreille.

Le Verseau dut admettre que ça allait mieux, et le médecin confirma le fait.

- Tu vois que je suis un as en médecine, Camus ! se rengorgea la jeune déesse, bombant sa poitrine généreuse.

- Maintenant, s'insinua le médecin, la piqûre. Nous en feront une tous les deux jours jusqu'à la stabilisation.

- Hein ? protesta Camus. Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'y a pas de raison si mes intestins supportent vos comprimés !

- Cela n'est pas négociable, Camus du Verseau ! le musela Saori.

- Nous allons donc procéder à la piqûre, se régala le praticien, agitant ses doigts gantés de caoutchouc comme des tentacules poulpesques.

Milo grimaça. Il détestait les piqûres. La honte pour un Chevalier, soit, mais… Et voir son amour victime des petites aiguilles maléfiques était encore plus affreux.

- Oh Docteur ! s'intercala Athéna, plaquant sur sa face divine un air très dangereux pour les autres, un air de petite fille à la fois suppliant et autoritaire.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Kido ?

- Pourrais-je la faire moi-même ?

Sous le hoquet conjoint de son couple vedette, Saori se lança dans une plaidoirie étourdissante : enfant, elle s'était tant déguisée en minuscule infirmière, coupant sadiquement des bras à ses poupées qu'elle n'aimait plus, les opérant sans anesthésie et enfonçant dans leur bourre des aiguilles de taille géante…

Le Docteur l'aiderait-il à réaliser son ancien et puéril rêve de petite fille riche ?

- Ah non, ah non, ah _non_ ! s'indigna le Scorpion dans un hurlement macabre.

- Euh, mais… osa protester le malheureux Camus. Si elle se trompe…

- Je vais bien la superviser, fit le médecin tout souriant. Mademoiselle Kido, lavez-vous les mains s'il vous plaît, et enfilez ces gants stériles.

- Oui Docteur ! ronronna Saori, ravie de jouer un rôle de téléfilm médical.

Cela rappela à Camus une vieille série délavée que sa gouvernante anglaise regardait l'après-midi…

- Non, gémit le Grec, qui tenait farouchement la main de son homme. Pas ça !

- Fais-moi confiance, Milo du Scorpion, sourit le jeune déesse, brandissant ses petites mains gantées avec fierté, et s'emparant de la seringue préparée.

- Euh… il n'y a plus d'air dedans ? s'informa le Verseau, inquiet – on le comprend.

- De l'air ? Qu'est ce qui se passe s'il y a de l'air ? demanda Milo, soupçonneux.

- C'est mortel, grinça Camus. Ou pour le moins inconfortable.

- Non ! Ah, non ! se remit à geindre Milo, effondré.

- Allons, il est très difficile de rater une injection sous-cutanée, pontifia l'homme de l'art. Les diabétiques s'en font tout le temps eux-mêmes.

Très difficile, soit, pensèrent simultanément les amants maudits. Pour Saori, cela ne devait hélas pas être un exploit impossible !

- Habituellement, on pince la peau de la cuisse…

- Déesse Athéna, vous ne toucherez pas à la cuisse de mon petit copain ! gronda jalousement le Grec, dents pointues, iris orangés.

- Dans le bras alors, fit le médecin, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Athéna, souriante, amicale, rassurante, pinça la peau du haut du bras de son onzième gold avec tant de force qu'elle lui enfonça les ongles – heureusement gantés – dans la chair.

- Ouille ! glapit Camus, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'une personne impressionnable.

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé, se marra l'infirmière improvisée. Que les hommes sont douillets ! Nous les femmes, sommes plus résistantes !

- N'enfoncez pas trop loin, conseilla le Docteur. D'un coup sec, comme un dard de guêpe…

- Mais tu as l'habitude, Camus, avec les _Scarlett Needle_ d'entraînement de ton petit ami, lança Athéna avec perfidie.

- Heu… Ouille ! répéta Camus, sous la douceur infinie des gestes de sa déesse.

- S'il n'y a pas de sang dans la seringue, vous pouvez injecter. Poussez le piston !

- Oui docteur…

Milo, livide, nauséeux, les genoux tremblants – ce qui était complètement absurde vu leur vie de guerriers où se montraient les pires blessures – vit Saori retirer sauvagement l'aiguille et pousser un cri de poule saisie par le renard : du sang coulait avec abondance du minuscule trou.

- Ça, c'est exceptionnel, s'étonna le médecin, tamponnant la plaie à l'alcool, sous les piaillements de la réincarnation affolée, les cris de rage du Scorpion, et la grimace d'inconfort du Français coincé sur sa table de torture.

Cela prouvait en tout cas qu'avec Saori Kido, les exceptions étranges devenaient toujours la règle.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix hantait les longs couloirs dallés du Palais d'Athéna, brûlant de tant d'énervement que tous s'écartaient autour de lui avec plus de célérité qu'ils ne laisseraient la place à la Déesse Athéna en personne.

L'oiseau de feu remâchait une inquiétude sourde : son petit frère s'était volatilisé, soustrayant à son aîné à la fois sa présence physique et son cosmos.

* * *

Mü du Bélier se réveilla en premier sur la carpette de Camus, avec la tête aussi volumineuse qu'une citrouille sérieusement engraissée de trucs pas nets par le jardinier.

L'Atlante nauséeux ne reconnût tout d'abord pas son environnement, comme il aurait été incapable de dire quel jour on était ou ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit, puis les connections en mauvais état de ses neurones commencèrent à se réparer, et le sage Chevalier du Bélier ouvrit des paupières horrifiées.

Tous les flashs de son trip lui revinrent à sa mémoire défaillante, avec une précision insoutenable.

Ils étaient encore dans le Temple du Verseau, et s'étaient ridiculisés devant au moins cinq personnes.

- Shaka, souffla-t-il d'un ton funèbre, réveille-toi par Bouddha, c'est la catastrophe !

Mais le blond Chevalier de la Vierge se contenta de se rouler davantage en lotus couché sous les implorations de son compagnon de méditation, de lit, et désormais de luxure imputable aux stupéfiants.

* * *


	9. La torture lui va si bien

* * *

Hello à tous !

Pardon du retard, du à un oubli de fichiers couplé donc à du recopiage intensif.

Athéna continue sa consultation médicale, Mü se voit forcé d'éponger et affronte Marine.

Saori signe enfin son décret de mariage et a des projets de surveillance pour Camus.

Milo se voit forcé de jeter des magazines et décide de cuisiner.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La torture lui va si bien

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le Docteur dévoué à Saori, bis.

* * *

**La torture lui va si bien**

A l'infirmerie, Camus croyait en avoir terminé après que Saori eut tenu à lui apposer elle-même et de travers un pansement orné de ses têtes de Mickey adorées, mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines : la demoiselle en avait maintenant après son poids.

Le Français protesta, avide de quitter les lieux, mais son petit ami un brin trop protecteur s'en mêla.

- Je suis obligé de donner raison à Athéna, chouchou, concéda Milo, et le ton du Scorpion laissait entendre à quel point approuver sa déesse lui était pénible.

- Merci Milo du Scorpion, se satisfit l'orgueilleuse divinité, qui tenait à exhiber des Chevaliers sur-nourris pour prouver sa grande générosité envers les humains.

- Tu as perdu quelques kilos, mon cœur. Et tu manges mal. Sans compter tes vomissements qui n'ont rien arrangé.

- Mal ? s'indigna froidement le Verseau, outré d'une telle audace. _Mal_ ? C'est toi qui me dis ça, toi qui a un taux de cholestérol abominable pour ton âge et qui enfile toutes les sucreries, les aliments gras, les viandes carbonisées que tu trouves ?

- Là, on parle de toi, mon Camus.

- D'autant plus que tu feras un petit régime forcé à Death Queen Island, Milo du Scorpion, assena méchamment la réincarnation d'Athéna.

Le Docteur commença à parler des dangers de l'anorexie, de suralimentation et de nourriture riche en fer. Décidant que tous au Sanctuaire avaient décidé de lui détruire sa fierté, Camus sauta impatiemment de la table d'examen, prêt à filer.

- Reste ici, Camus du Verseau ! l'en empêcha la divinité, bras croisés de défi.

Le Maître des Glaces se figea donc, levant ses prunelles saphir au ciel avec l'expression très nette du " _Cause toujours gamine, tu m'intéresses…_ ".

Rien ni personne ne lui ferait changer son régime de poissons blancs, de viandes très maigres, de légumes, de fruits et de pommes de terre à l'eau ou de riz nature.

- Et il fume en plus ! le dénonça à ce moment Saori Kido pour parachever son œuvre de maternage divin et médical.

- C'est Milo qui a les bronches fragiles, pas moi ! contra avec mauvaiseté le Français sous les cris de son petit ami.

- Tu t'empoisonnes, mon amour !

Insensiblement, le onzième gardien se rapprochait d'un mouvement lent mais sûr vers la porte de sortie.

- Justement, trancha le médecin, cherchant l'approbation de sa jeune patronne. Le tabagisme passif, vous connaissez ? Votre ami est encore plus en danger que vous, le fumeur. Vous êtes en train de le tuer à petit feu !

- Je ne fume pas devant lui, protesta le Verseau, un peu déstabilisé par l'argument.

- Si, ça t'est arrivé ! chouina Milo, l'œil azur très triste et très culpabilisant.

- Et tes copains, qui enfument ton salon ? C'est rien ça peut-être ?

- Si tu arrêtes de fumer, Camus, je ne les laisserai plus faire !

Au milieu de tout ce triple chantage, Seiya de Pégase parût, ouvrant la porte avec sa brusquerie de jeune cheval échappé, fracassant dans la foulée trois flacons d'alcool.

- Oups !

- Ce n'est rien, mon Pégasounet, le rassura Athéna, radieuse de retrouver son fiancé. Nous avions presque fini. Docteur, nous surveillerons le poids de mon Chevalier tous les deux jours, à chaque piqûre, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Kido, s'inclina servilement le praticien.

- Je ne pourrais pas… les faire moi-même, les piqûres ? s'enquit Camus avec espoir.

Espoir que l'adolescente s'empressa d'anéantir comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, Camus. Tu ne le feras pas soigneusement.

- Mais… se rebiffa le Verseau, outré, car il se considérait comme cent fois plus maniaque et responsable que l'adolescente, immature toute déesse qu'elle soit.

- La discussion est close ! Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Camus. Ah, et, Milo du Scorpion, tu pars en exil demain matin à huit heures ! Sois aux arènes à temps.

- Demain ? Déjà ? hulula de désespoir le huitième gold, effondré.

- Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu seras revenu ! argumenta spécieusement et très peu originalement la réincarnation terrible d'Athéna.

- Mais son rhume ? protesta Camus avec loyauté. Milo est fatigué et…

- Pas de favoritisme dans mon Sanctuaire ! sortit Athéna, avec une fourberie monstrueuse puisqu'elle ne cessait pourtant d'avantager Pégase, roi du traitement de faveur puissance dix.

Furieux et contrariés, les amants sortirent à l'air libre, que le Verseau s'empressa de polluer en allumant une nouvelle cigarette avec son briquet fétiche.

- Arrête, Camus ! toussa ostensiblement le Grec.

- C'est ça où je commets un crime de lèse-divinité.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, dans son vol désespéré de recherche, avait fini par heurter June du Caméléon, constatation qui ne lui plût pas du tout. Avec qui Shun traînait-il, alors ?

- June ! Shun n'est pas avec toi ? beugla impoliment le Japonais, menaçant.

- Tu vois bien que non ! Moi aussi, je le cherche, nous devions nous entraîner !

- Collaborons temporairement dans l'intérêt de mon frère, proposa à contrecœur l'asocial en titre des bronzes.

- Entendu, Ikki, accepta l'Ethiopienne, maussade.

- Toi au Nord, moi au Sud. Retour ici dans une heure.

- Okay.

* * *

Le moral de Camus et Milo ne s'améliora pas en croisant le trio infernal. DeathMask et Kanon avaient des cernes, le cheveu mou et le teint jaune, alors que par une sorcellerie diabolique, Aphrodite des Poissons arborait toujours le teint velouté et la fraîcheur de ses plus belles roses.

- Coucou les amoureux ! les interpella le Suédois, frais comme un gardon.

- Tiens, Camus, s'empressa de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz l'ex-Dragon des Mers. C'est vrai la rumeur sur toi et mon cher grand frère ? Vous avez concrétisé à la fête, dans un petit coin sombre ?

En bonne poudrière jalouse qui se respecte, Milo explosa instantanément sous la provocation gémellaire et la lividité d'horreur de son petit ami au semi-souvenir déplaisant des mains de Saga sur lui.

Kanon fut donc saisi à la gorge et plaqué contre une colonne par un homme qui n'avait pas le sens de la plaisanterie sur certains sujets.

- Toi ! cracha le Scorpion, féroce. Ne me parle pas de ton frangin ! Il est taré ton frangin ! Sa partie de cinglé à réapparu hier soir ! Ton frangin, il a tout bonnement failli _violer _mon Camus ! Alors tu la fermes ! Ou je décimerai la famille, tiens.

- Milo, intervint Camus, lâche-le. Il plaisantait ! Kanon est ton ami voyons, tu sais comment il est.

- Oui, approuva rapidement le second jumeau. Je plaisantais !

Milo relâcha le tout, et Kanon se redressa malaisément.

- C'est vrai, interrogea avec avidité Angelo du Cancer. Le barjot est de retour ?

- Athéna l'a chassé, s'empressa de dire le Verseau.

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien moi, Saga gris, ricana l'ex-assassin.

- Et Athéna souhaite que cela reste un secret, compléta Camus, la mine sombre.

- Bien sûr mon chou, gloussa Aphrodite dans une moue pulpeuse. Bien sûr, nous savons garder les secrets au Sanctuaire !

Sous cette affirmation plus qu'apocryphe, les amants échangèrent un long regard de commisération et prirent congé, comptant passer seuls le peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant la séparation proche.

* * *

Mü du Bélier avait péniblement réussi à traîner le comateux Shaka de la Vierge jusqu'au sixième Temple.

Heureusement que son petit ami spirituel ne pesait pas lourd, même si l'Atlante migraineux faillit se prendre les pieds plusieurs fois dans son ondulante et longue chevelure couleur de blé mûr - ce qui aurait grandement accéléré leur descente.

Arrivé à bon port, il se rendit compte avec horreur de la littéralité de l'expression : car le Temple de la Vierge était effectivement aussi clapotant qu'un débarcadère accueillant les esquifs malmenés qu'ils étaient.

- Oh, non ! tempêta Mü, se déchargeant péniblement de Shaka sur le radeau/canapé du salon inondé.

- Ouuuh, prononça l'incarnation de Bouddha dans son cuvage d'herbe illicite.

- Kiki ! Kiki ! hurla le Bélier.

En vain. Son disciple, vers les treize heures, avait jugé prudent de filer aux arènes pour s'entraîner vertueusement de sa propre initiative.

Et le plan du petit rouquin fonctionna : se rendant à la source de l'inondation, le crédule Tibétain crut qu'il avait oublié de fermer le robinet au moment de remplir la bouilloire de tisane traficotée.

* * *

Tout enflé de son rôle de Lion protecteur de meute, de chef de Temple et de futur papa, Aiolia escorta Marine de l'Aigle jusqu'au sixième Temple, la soutenant inutilement par le coude le long des marches.

La Japonaise, ses traits délicats figés dans la mauvaise humeur qu'aurait toute femme à se voir inondée par la mauvaise gérance de ses voisins, appela Shaka d'un ton prometteur de colère.

Ce fut Mü du Bélier qui parût, ses pieds fendant l'eau, une serviette à la main, et la mine complètement défaite.

- Oui ?

- Nous voudrions voir Shaka, tonna le grondement léonin d'Aiolia.

- Il… il est un peu malade, transposa Mü, changeant la réalité en fiction.

- Et bien, continua Marine, pas découragée pour une griffe de lion. Et bien, dans ce cas tu feras l'affaire, Mü, puisque tu habites les lieux avec lui.

- A moitié ! s'empressa de dire l'Atlante, qui sentait un vent déplaisant tourner en sa défaveur.

- A moitié ! rugit le futur père. Votre eau a coulé toute la nuit ! Il n'est pas question que ma femme, _enceinte_ je te le rappelle, se mette à quatre pattes pour éponger vos cochonneries ! J'exige que vous le fassiez ! Et pas à moitié ! C'est compris ?

- Mais… protesta le Tibétain, qui avait déjà un maximum de liquide à éponger, et qui ne cessait d'essorer des torchons depuis une heure.

- Nous pouvons demander l'arbitrage d'Athéna ? proposa alors Marine, ses pupilles fendues laissant filtrer un imperceptible défi – elle était sûre de l'emporter, Saori faisant preuve de solidarité féminine auprès de l'ancien Maître de son Pégasounet.

- Oui, bonne idée ma chérie ! s'empressa d'appuyer le Grec.

Mü du Bélier frémit : la logique, la prudence, la raison commandaient de se passer de l'avis de leur réincarnation divine sur le plus d'affaires possibles.

Quand Saori s'en mêlait, on ne savait jamais comment l'affaire allait se terminer.

- Je viendrai dans une heure, proposa alors le premier gardien, en une reddition qui satisfit l'autre partie.

- Je t'attendrai, promit Marine, secouant des boucles rousses, enchantée de la défaite de leur pair laineux à la toison mouillée.

- Oui, Marine t'attendra ! répéta inutilement le Lion, tout fier de son rôle.

Ennuyé, Mü retourna dans le Temple, pour tomber sur d'autres contrariétés.

Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion étaient au milieu du passage.

Le Bélier remarqua que le Grec transportait un sac, une serviette de plage et que son nez s'ornait de lunettes de soleil. Mü en conclut que le couple allait se dérober à ses devoirs en allant paresser sur le sable.

Dérivant son regard de jade sur le Français, Mü constata encore que si Milo avait ôté ses sandales et roulé son pantalon maladroitement sur ses chevilles, râlant à chaque " _floc, floc_ ", Camus, lui, marchait tranquillement sur les eaux comme Saint Pierre, vision biblique qui le fit sursauter.

Puis, le Tibétain encore en cuvage de tisane se rendit compte de l'astuce, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace usant de ses pouvoirs pour geler le liquide et patiner dessus sans se mouiller un orteil.

- Camus ! se récria le malheureux. Comment veux-tu que j'éponge si tu me gèles tout ?

- Comme ça tu n'as plus rien à frotter, rétorqua peu civilement le Verseau, qui après le passage à l'infirmerie ne se sentait pas beaucoup en humeur de camaraderie.

- N'est-ce-pas que le canapé et la carpette de mon Camus sont confortables ? stigmatisa quant à lui bassement le Scorpion, du même ton dont il userait pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Mü du Bélier, ermite de Jamir, se colora vivement de vermillon, et laissa passer le couple infernal sans plus oser la ramener. Par Bouddha, Milo… aurait-il vu… _quelque chose_ ?

Cette interrogation stérile et philosophique allait tourmenter le compagnon de la Vierge le restant de l'après-midi.

Shaka, lui, usait le temps généreusement offert par les dieux en ronflant très légèrement dans son propre canapé, endormi, donc heureux.

* * *

Milo soupira de bonheur en atteignant sa crique fétiche et secrète, qu'il ignorait avoir été squattée pendant ses vacances par la Chevalerie entière.

- Tu viens mon Camus ?

Le Verseau se dirigea d'emblée vers un endroit ombragé, y étala ses affaires sans varier ses habitudes maniaques d'alignement, et le Scorpion se précipita à ses côtés dans la partie ensoleillée, rejetant ses vêtements aux quatre vents pour apparaître en adepte du bronzage intégral.

- Tu es sûr que personne ne risque de venir, mon Milo ? demanda le Français, à qui ne déplaisait pas le fait de voir son amant pratiquer le nudisme de façon légale, mais qui était également plus jaloux qu'il n'en avait l'air, et redoutait des yeux indiscrets.

- Je ne crois pas chouchou. Et puis tu sais dans les thermes, tout le monde m'a vu à poil. C'est pas comme s'il me restait quelque chose à cacher.

L'argument, valable, ne plut pas au sibérien Verseau, qui se plongea avec bouderie dans " _Guerre et Paix_ " sans même enlever son jeans. Ne se trompant pas sur la subite mauvaise humeur de sa moitié, le Grec gloussa et enfila son slip de bain pour apaiser les craquements de l'iceberg.

- Voilà. J'adore quand t'es jaloux mon cœur. Dis, tu ne lâcherais pas ce pavé ? C'est nos dernières heures ensemble, tu ne vas pas lire du Tolstoï en russe dans le texte !

- Tu as raison.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent le mieux du monde, et donna au couple de golds un aperçu de ce qu'auraient pu être leurs vacances rien qu'à deux : Milo chahuta dans l'eau de mer, y poussant encore le Verseau, Camus se laissa contaminer par la bonne humeur joueuse de son petit ami, tout en surveillant le tatouage encore frais que Milo exhibait fièrement, et ils se cajolèrent ensuite longuement sur la serviette de plage, résistant à l'idée tentante d'aller plus loin vu qu'il ne faisait pas nuit.

- Quoique, grinça moqueusement le Scorpion, même dans le noir on nous a trouvé.

- Il n'y a pas de Gendarmerie ici, se consola Camus.

- Juste des gardes sur qui nous avons droit de vie et de mort, se régala le Grec.

- Milo !

- Je rigole… On va manger ?

- D'accord.

* * *

A l'heure du dîner, Ikki du Phénix n'avait point réussi à remettre la patte sur son petit frère.

June du Caméléon n'avait pas mieux travaillé, et après l'avoir fustigée grossièrement sur son inutilité, l'oiseau de feu s'était résigné à attendre le repas. Shun manquait rarement un repas, et était un garçon ponctuel – l'exemple ne venait pas de son aîné.

Le rire malsain de Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qu'il croisa dans le couloir, claquant de ses talons aiguilles sur le sol, très affairée à il ne savait pas quoi, mit le comble à sa rage.

Est-ce que par hasard… l'amoureuse sans espoir de Seiya… Oserait-elle le _provoquer _? Lui, le redoutable Phénix ?

* * *

Athéna/Saori avait passé un après-midi très affairé, prenant ses devoirs divins au sérieux.

Sous le patronage de Shion, qui lui avait retravaillé son décret fantaisiste pour que celui-ci prenne une forme légale et correcte, la déesse parapha le tout d'un audacieux et énergique trait de plume d'oie. C'était fait, se réjouit-elle, l'amour, sans lequel aucune bataille n'aurait été gagnée contre les ennuyeux membres de sa famille olympienne, l'amour avait droit de cité officiel au Sanctuaire.

Shion secoua ses cheveux vert amande en se demandant quand Dokho aurait vent de la chose, et Saga se mit à rêver inconsidérément, se voyant inviter Camus dans un restaurant ultra-chic pour lui offrir une bague trois fois plus onéreuse que celle de Milo, et le demander en mariage avec moult circonvolutions littéraires et romantiques.

Vu que l'objet de tant d'amour en était au stade de pâlir et de fuir à sa simple vue, le premier jumeau semblait flâner dangereusement sur les rivages de l'utopie sentimentale.

- Youpi, fit Saori radieuse. Une bonne chose de faite !

Elle occupa le reste de son temps avant le dîner à se livrer à des petits travaux de bricolage, qui concernaient le Chevalier du Verseau.

Athéna commença par noter en rouge sur un calendrier les jours où son onzième protecteur devait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour sa piqûre, prévoyant une case pour noter l'évolution de poids du garçon, et écrivit ensuite une liste maîtresse de consignes visant à reprendre en main son plus distingué Chevalier qui prenait de mauvaises habitudes.

Intéressé par tout ce qui concernait son ange des glaces, Saga lut par-dessus son épaule, indiscrétion dont la réincarnation ne s'offusqua pas tant elle était fière d'elle.

- Règle numéro un : le désintoxiquer de la cigarette. Règle numéro deux : guérir sa tendance à l'anorepsie… C'est " _anorexie_ ", le bon terme, Athéna.

- Oh ! se corrigea la divine donzelle. Merci Saga…

- Règle numéro trois : l'obliger à me faire la lecture toute la journée pour mieux le surveiller. Règle numéro quatre : au besoin, se servir de Milo du Scorpion pour lui faire du chantage… Athéna !

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour aider un homme qui ruine sa santé, expliqua Saori, rayonnante de candeur et de bonté pour les humains.

- C'est vrai, admit le Petit Pope.

- Règle numéro cinq, poursuivit elle-même l'adolescente. Me faire aider de Saga pour reprendre Camus en main.

- Oh ! s'épanouit incontinent le troisième gardien à temps partiel. Merci, Athéna.

- Au fait Saga, pour ce soir je voudrais que tu me trouves tout ce qui est possible de lire sur l'anorexie. Enfin, des choses assez simples à lire.

- Ce sera fait, Athéna. Mais vous êtes sûre que Camus… Il mangeait, en vacances.

- Pour le vomir après ! pointa Saori, refusant d'admettre que sa croisière en yacht, puis sa conduite sportive en voiture étaient à la base de l'inconfort de son Chevalier.

- C'est vrai qu'il se sentait malade hier soir aussi, se souvint le Petit Pope, honteux.

- Et pour parler d'hier, tu as bien vu ! Il m'a donné son carpaccio, il a refusé la paëlla et n'a grignoté que du gâteau au chocolat.

- Je suis prêt à collaborer, Athéna, promit Saga, alarmé pour la santé de la personne qu'il aimait sincèrement, bien qu'avec une très mauvaise façon de l'exprimer.

La rusée réincarnation, toute animée de l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, possédait un remarquable don pour convaincre ses semblables du bien fondé de ses toquades.

* * *

Revenu au Temple du Scorpion avec Camus, le huitième gardien vida son frigo des restes peu frais – pour ne pas dire moisis – qui s'y trouvaient, et se rabattit sur le surgélateur qui lui était toujours bien plein.

- Chouchou, tu veux une pizza, du gratin de macaronis ou des lasagnes ?

- Il n'y a pas de fish-sticks ? interrogea le Verseau, grand consommateur de ces petits bâtonnets de poisson pané – bon moyen de faire avaler du poisson à ses jeunes apprentis.

- Encore ? râla Milo. J'en ai marre de ton fichu poisson, Camus. En papillote, pané, avec arêtes, sans arêtes… Tu n'avales que ça…

- Mais il y en a ou non ?

- Ouais, informa de mauvais gré le Scorpion, qui gérait peut-être mal sa vie courante, mais qui pensait toujours aux goûts de son petit ami.

- Rien ne t'empêche de dégeler ta pizza et moi mes fish-sticks, fit le Verseau, conciliant dans le but d'avoir droit à son poisson chéri.

- Okay.

Ces basses considérations ménagères mises au point, le Grec fourra sa pizza au micro-ondes, bénissant encore la déesse au moins pour cela : avoir offert le confort moderne à ses Chevaliers. Il fila ensuite dans le salon, renversant Camus sur le canapé pour s'octroyer un apéritif spécial, style câlins et bisous.

- On va manger devant la télé, décida-t-il. Et j'ai un super film que je veux voir avant de partir. Tu sais, un de ceux que j'ai acheté à Paris ? C'est " _La torture lui va si bien_ ", cool non ?

Le Français se renfrogna aussitôt au souvenir pénible de "_ Massacre à l'hôtel_ ".

- Mais Milo ! Pour notre dernier soir, tu tiens vraiment à regarder un film d'horreur ?

- Voui, chouchou ! Avec du pop-corn et des sodas ! Comme au cinéma. Sauf qu'ici s'il le faut je pourrai aller jusqu'au bout au lieu de seulement t'embrasser.

- Tu as déjà été fort loin au cinéma, Milo, rappela polairement le Verseau.

Le visage du Grec s'épanouit généreusement à ce souvenir coquin.

- Quoi, on n'était pas nombreux dans cette salle obscure…Et je ne t'ai pas forcé à…

Le Français eut une moue dubitative.

- C'est toi qui as pris ma main pour la mettre là où tu le voulais !

- Tu aurais pu la retirer au lieu de la bouger comme il le fallait… Mmmm… Rien que d'y penser… gloussa l'arachnide.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de ces gens à qui on dit facilement non, grincha le pudique Maître des Glaces, écarlate et énonçant une vérité première.

Un raclement de gorge gêné interrompit ce passionnant recensement des fantasmes déjà réalisé par le sulfureux Scorpion dans sa vie de couple, et Camus vira de l'écarlate au grenat sous les yeux pâles et surtout choqués de son pur disciple.

A ses côtés, sa fine main aux ongles toujours ornés de vernis noir fourrée dans celle de Hyoga, Shun d'Andromède, lui, affichait une expression de jeune démon taquin.

- Salut les jeunes ! s'écria Milo, pas gêné pour un euro. Besoin de conseils ?

- Milo ! s'étrangla son petit ami.

- Non, je crois que je m'en sortirai, Milo, répondit placidement Andromède.

- Je n'en doute pas gamin.

- _Milo_ !

- Je m'en suis bien sorti avec toi, hein Camus, mon glaçon ?

- Pourrais-tu éviter de parler de _ça_ devant mon disciple ?

- Tu dis toujours que c'est désormais un Chevalier égal à nous…

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! s'irrita Camus, sous le rire scorpionnesque.

- Nous allons vous laisser, Maître, fit hautainement Hyoga, le ton pincé laissant subtilement entendre que son pur mentor le décevait _énormément_.

- Oui, nous avons bronzé tout l'après-midi à l'abri d'Ikki, gloussa Shun.

- Bonne chance, compatit sincèrement Milo, qui depuis les vacances conservait pour le Phénix un ressentiment égal à celui que l'oiseau immortel cultivait à son égard.

Les adolescents en goguette repartirent courageusement affronter le dîner et l'ennemi de leurs amours, et Milo ricana avant de filer à la cuisine.

- Mon cœur, brailla-t-il, reste assis, je m'occupe de tout !

Peu rassuré à cette idée, le Maître des Glaces le laissa aller, surpris de la galanterie excessive de son amant. Il se saisit de ce qu'il croyait être un magazine littéraire pour rougir violemment : l'hebdomadaire incriminé ressemblait furieusement à un petit frère de " _Play Boy _".

- Milo ? appela-t-il d'un ton doucereux, voire cauteleux.

Alarmé par le timbre de voix de son compagnon, Milo réapparut, en tablier rouge, vision cocasse qui ôta au Verseau une bonne partie de sa capacité à se fâcher.

- Ouiiii, mon Camus ?

- Tu m'avais promis de les jeter !

- Oh… s'embarrassa le Scorpion, se tortillant de crainte. C'est que… ça me fait mal au cœur, je les aime bien… comme toi tes bouquins…

- Ce sont des trucs pornos ! fustigea le Français. Je ne te suffis pas, c'est ça ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! s'offusqua le Grec.

- Si tu prends plaisir à mater ce genre de trucs, j'en conclus qu'il te manque quelque chose que je ne sais pas te donner, analysa froidement son petit copain.

Milo du Scorpion fit alors un geste héroïque, sacrifiant sa collection. Il alla démonstrativement rassembler les quelques dizaines de magazines douteux qui traînaient jusque dans les toilettes – côtoyant le Shakespeare de Camus -, et fourra le tout à la poubelle, apaisant ainsi le courroux justifié de l'homme de sa vie.

- Voilà, chouchou, tu vois bien que tu es le seul qui compte pour moi ! Je vais surveiller tes fish-sticks.

Satisfait d'avoir réglé le problème, le Verseau rouvrit " _Guerre et Paix_ " pour attendre son dîner.

Devant la poêle, le Grec sourit sournoisement : ses meilleurs numéros étaient bien planqués en lieu sûr, là où ils ne risquaient rien. Le sacrifice de surface qu'il avait dû s'imposer ne représentait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

* * *

- Frotte plus fort, Mü du Bélier, s'écria Marine de l'Aigle, trop enceinte pour éponger l'eau, mais pas assez pour ne pas surveiller l'Atlante, battant un talon irrité dans les flaques.

Le premier gardien envia son amant, qui dormait toujours, et envisagea tout de même une explication avec Kiki de l'Appendix, ce brave petit qui s'entraînait tout seul comme un grand, avec un excellent sens de l'autodiscipline.

* * *

" _Camus du Verseau ?_ " ronronna soudain la voix suave de Saori, arrachant le Français à sa lecture russe.

" _Oui, Déesse Athéna ?_ " répondit-il, son ton froid et courtois ne laissant rien filtrer de sa panique intérieure.

Qu'avait encore inventé sa jeune patronne pour piétiner sa fierté et sa tranquillité ?

" _Tu es gay, n'est-ce-pas ?_ " introduisit Athéna.

" _Heu… Oui, à cent pour cent, Altesse_ ", s'empressa de confirmer Camus, perplexe.

" _Parfait ! En fait, je te préviens de mon nouveau décret, qui pourrait te concerner. J'autorise le lien sacré du mariage au Sanctuaire, et cette faveur, comme je suis une déesse moderne, intelligente, ouverte, cette faveur donc s'applique aux couples homosexuels. J'avais déjà parlé de ce décret à Milo pendant nos merveilleuses vacances. Voilà, Camus, c'est tout. Bon appétit, et mange bien surtout !_ "

Abasourdi, Camus jeta un coup d'œil oblique sur Milo, qui œuvrait aux fourneaux : le but de toutes ces questions bizarres et de cette obstination à lui offrir une bague prenait soudain tout son sens.

Le Scorpion, était tout bêtement en train de tourner autour du glacier pour jeter le sujet du mariage sur la banquise.

* * *

Placé entre June et Ikki, Shun d'Andromède vit sa digestion perturbée par ses voisins : le Phénix agonisa de reproches son cadet entre le caviar et les tomates farcies, et l'Ethiopienne compléta la scène en se plaignant de l'insouciance impolie d'Andromède, n'honorant pas ses rendez-vous.

Faussement contrit sous ses mèches noircies, le jeune Japonais, lui, savait très bien qu'il honorait ses rendez-vous ! Ceux avec Hyoga du Cygne par exemple…

- Cesse de hurler à table, Ikki ! ordonna majestueusement Athéna, placée en face de Shion le Grand Pope, avec Seiya de Pégase qui mâchait de bon cœur à sa droite et le Petit Pope qui rêvait entre deux crevettes à sa gauche.

Demain matin, le premier jumeau aurait deux semaines entières de liberté pour conquérir Camus.

On aurait pu signaler à Saga que Milo lui-même avait mis plus de dix ans à y arriver, mais encore une fois l'aîné des golds se vautrait avec délice dans ses propres illusions de trentenaire.

* * *


	10. Quand il faut y aller

* * *

Hello à tous !

J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver, à le finir, ce chapitre ! (pardon, pardon, pardon...)

Chaque jour, une contrariété m'empêchant d'écrire... Il y a des semaines comme ça...

Soirée télé pour Milo et Camus dont les goûts diffèrent largement, soirée Scrabble pour Saori et ses mignons, nuit fatigante pour certains.

Shaka continue de dormir...

Saori se réveille trop tôt, et elle est donc de méchante humeur. Shaina ricane, ce qui énerve le Phénix.

Milo se voit forcé de grimper dans le Jet d'Athéna, laissant son Camus en de très bonnes mains.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Quand il faut y aller...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Quand il faut y aller...**

Camus, une fois le choc de la révélation bienveillante d'Athéna passé, décida peu courageusement de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Que Milo se soit mis en tête l'idée d'un mariage officiel, avec rituel, costume et tout le tralala ne l'enchantait point. Être rationnel et peu propice aux étalages de sentiments sucrés, le Verseau frémissait à la seule idée du visage poupin de la déesse se penchant sur leurs noces, accompagnée par tous leurs pairs malveillants et moqueurs.

Se faire baguer comme un pigeon de concours était la dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaitait. Leur vie à deux n'était-elle pas parfaite ainsi, sans contrat à clauses multiples ?

Évidemment, Milo risquait de revenir à la charge. Le Français était peut-être un romantique refoulé qui s'appliquait à cacher sa sensibilité, mais le Scorpion, lui, n'avait aucun complexe à étaler sa passion débordante devant les autres. Et lui qui serinait quotidiennement à Milo que le Scorpion nourrissait des rêves impossibles…

Non, impossible n'était _pas_ Athéna.

- Hey, chouchou, allume la télé, c'est prêt ! cria le passionnel arachnide.

Le Verseau obtempéra, espérant que Milo n'aurait pas le cran de lui proposer _ça_. Refuser une demande en mariage de son Scorpion aux prunelles débordantes de miel liquide serait horriblement difficile.

Camus, décidé à jouer les pingouins s'enfonçant la tête dans un trou de banquise, tomba sur le journal de dix-neuf heures, et s'enroba les neurones des pires catastrophes.

- Flûte, mon cœur, change de chaîne ! râla le Scorpion, chargé d'un plateau bancal sur lequel s'entrechoquaient les assiettes et les verres heureusement vides.

Camus obtempéra, et Milo revint s'asseoir avec son cher coca-cola, ouvrant des yeux ronds sous le programme didactique français dégoté par son amoureux : il ne trouvait rien de passionnant à un documentaire intitulé " _Les chemins de la noisette_ ".

- Je veux avoir une chance de manger avant ton film d'horreur, expliqua fermement le Verseau, suave.

- Okay, se résigna le bouillant Grec, entamant sa pizza avec gourmandise sinon élégance et propreté.

Si le Verseau ne mangea pas encore de façon satisfaisante, cela fut uniquement imputable à la manière de cuisiner particulière à Milo. Les fish-sticks étaient presque brûlés à l'extérieur, mais encore froids à l'intérieur, et le Scorpion tira une bouille contrariée devant les chipots de son homme, qui dépiauta méticuleusement le poisson à moitié congelé de sa gangue de chapelure noire.

- Tu veux de la pizza ? proposa humblement l'arachnide, car la sienne était cuite à point grâce au miracle technologique nommé four à micro-ondes.

- Je veux bien, agréa paresseusement le Français, être habile à se faire servir de temps à autre.

- _Margherita_, _quatre fromages_, _Calzone_ ? se démena le mauvais cuisinier, bondi sur ses pieds véloces pour rattraper ses erreurs culinaires.

- Il n'y en a pas avec du thon, ou du saumon ? interrogea l'incorrigible amateur de poisson et de froid sibérien.

- Merde, toi alors ! Je vais voir.

A entendre les bruits, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace eut un vague soupçon que son petit ami était en train de foutre la moitié de ce que contenait le congélateur par terre, mais il avait faim et se tut.

- Ouais chouchou, il y en a une thon et anchois ! Je te la réchauffe tout de suite !

Camus frétilla d'un brin de gourmandise comme s'il était lui-même le thon nageant dans la mer avant d'être pêché, et Milo revint, radieux, pour se vautrer dans le canapé et éjecter sans pitié le documentaire au profit de publicités ciblées.

Le Scorpion ne tenait pas à en savoir davantage sur les chemins suivis par les noisettes pour arriver pilées sur ses glaces.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix arriva en vue du temple du Bouddha – être à l'allure faussement soyeuse qui avait séduit son maître par un tour maléfique du destin – vers l'heure du dîner, plaquant avec art et sournoiserie un air d'innocent du village sur sa petite figure malicieuse.

- Maître Mü ? osa prononcer Kiki, tâtant le terrain inondé d'un ton soumis.

Son professeur jaillit, traînant après lui un grand torchon grisâtre et mouillé.

- Ah, Kiki, te voilà !

- Que s'est-il passé Maître ? D'où vient toute cette eau ? interrogea naïvement le disciple, avec tant de candeur sincère dans ses petits yeux violets qu'on lui aurait donné le Bouddha sans confession.

- J'ai oublié le robinet de la cuisine hier soir, s'accusa à tort le Bélier.

- Oh ! Même les meilleurs commettent des erreurs, Maître, consola diaboliquement le petit roux, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, faussement compatissant.

- Merci Kiki. Tout est à peu près en ordre, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que l'humidité ne s'évapore… Viens dîner !

- Où est Shaka ? s'enquit prudemment le disciple.

- Il est un peu malade, retransposa Mü, dont les joues s'ornèrent de plaques roses.

- Oh ! réitéra Kiki.

Suivant son professeur, le gamin transforma subrepticement son sourire pur en rictus démoniaque. Maître Mü n'avait pas marché, ni même couru, mais s'était carrément téléporté.

* * *

Face aux publicités bourrées de messages subliminaux, qui toutes, tentaient de vous persuader d'acheter des choses dont vous n'aviez nul besoin, avec de l'argent que vous ne possédiez pas, pour frimer devant des gens que vous détestiez, Milo du Scorpion se montra parfaitement insupportable.

Camus, songeant que c'était sa dernière soirée avec son Scorpion chéri, se montra remarquablement inerte face au Grec, mais eut du mal.

Il parvint à ne rien dire quand Milo posa ses sandales remplies de sable sur la table basse – après tout c'était _sa_ table de salon qu'il salissait.

Il parvint à se taire quand l'arachnide commenta de façon salace les atouts des femmes se compromettant dans des spots pour déodorants ou crèmes épilatoires, puis les fessiers potelés des mâles militant pour de l'after-shave de luxe – avoir un petit ami bisexuel n'avait pas que des avantages, la menace venant de deux côtés à la fois.

Il parvint encore à ne pas protester quand le Scorpion poissa sa précieuse chevelure lisse avec des lèvres ourlées de coca-cola, ni quand il lui prit fantaisie de nourrir son Verseau en lui donnant la becquée.

Le Français, dont on pouvait louer le self-control, ne craqua qu'au moment où Milo lui reprocha aigrement de laisser les croûtes de la pizza dans son assiette, et de _vraiment_ jouer les anorexiques.

- L'anorexie est une maladie presque exclusivement féminine, Milo, dévoila-t-il en être cultivé. Plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cents des cas…

- Tu dois être dans les dix pour cents restants ! en conclut le Scorpion, logique.

- C'est un truc d'adolescentes obsédées de leur poids. Je te dis que c'est une maladie de filles, bon sang, grincha Camus, irrité par la naïveté de son amant - Athéna lui faisait vraiment avaler n'importe quelles couleuvres.

- Justement, pointa le Grec, avec un total manque d'instinct de survie.

- Justement ? répéta de manière incrédule le Maître des Glaces. _Justement_ ?

- Euh, s'enferra le huitième gardien, qui avait encore dévoilé sans le vouloir ses pensées machistes les plus profondes. Euh, non, je… ça veut rien dire… je…

- Tu ferais bien de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler, émit doucereusement le Verseau, ses prunelles veloutées réduites à deux fentes.

- Oui ! Je peux la tourner dans ta bouche, ma langue, aussi, rit nerveusement le Scorpion, dans une minable tentative d'humour, craignant la congélation express.

- N'en parlons plus, l'acquitta le onzième Chevalier d'Or, fidèle malgré son énervement à l'idée ambitieuse de ne pas gâcher leur dernière soirée.

Mais parfois, il pensait que son bien aimé Grec était irrécupérable sur certains sujets.

- Bon, euh, et tu ne vas pas la finir alors ? osa reprendre le Scorpion. Ça te fera pas lourd dans l'estomac, ça…

- Je n'ai jamais mangé la croûte des pizzas, révéla nonchalamment Le Français, être d'habitude.

- Et tes parents ne te disaient rien ? fit l'arachnide, se sucrant d'un nouveau verre de coca, dans lequel Camus fabriqua serviablement quelques glaçons.

- Je n'y avais pas droit très souvent, à ce genre de nourriture.

- Moi j'ai eu droit qu'à ça, soupira Milo. Quand j'avais à bouffer !

- Mon pauvre Milo, s'attendrit le Verseau, entourant son petit copain de ses bras aimants, ne remarquant point l'éclat victorieux de l'œil clair du Scorpion, très doué pour se faire plaindre et cajoler.

- Tu vas manger des chips et du pop-corn alors, hein ? suggéra Milo, dans une belle tentative pour faire s'épaissir l'homme de sa vie.

- Milo, le tança l'iceberg du Sanctuaire. Milo, tu crois vraiment avoir la moindre chance de me convertir à ton régime alimentaire malsain et déstructuré ?

- Euh… On fait un _deal_, chouchou, proposa le Grec. Je te laisse fumer pendant le film, mais tu bouffes des chips avec moi.

Au milieu de ces âpres négociations, le trio de choc de la Chevalerie d'Athéna passa sans y avoir été invité, négligeant de prendre en compte le cosmos agressif de Milo.

- Ouh, on venait te dire au revoir, Milo, commença Aphrodite d'un ton sucré, ramenant ses boucles turquoise en arrière d'un geste séducteur bien travaillé.

- Oui, parce qu'on se lèvera pas à huit heures du mat' pour toi, informa avec moins de camaraderie DeathMask, un rictus flamboyant sur son visage tanné.

- Tu vas nous manquer, continua l'ex-Dragon des Mers. On s'amuse bien avec toi !

- Tu veux venir jouer aux cartes chez Angie ? proposa sans une once de réflexion le douzième gardien.

- Je reste avec mon Camus, refusa rudement le Scorpion, s'enfouissant davantage dans le giron de son petit ami.

- C'est vrai, deux semaines sans sexe, ce sera une première pour toi ! se marra le Cancer, hilare. Tu dois faire des réserves !

- Je suis resté plus d'un an sans sexe, signala le Grec, dont le nez commençait imperceptiblement à se retrousser d'agacement.

- Toi ? clamèrent en même temps les trois commères et le Verseau.

Vexé qu'on le prenne pour un obsédé sexuel, alors que tout son comportement passé avait dévoilé sans fard ses appétits charnels, Milo croisa les bras et capta le regard sidéré de son amant.

- Après ta mort, Camus, j'ai été incapable de toucher quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il, vibrant de sincérité. J'avoue avoir cherché l'aventure facile comme avant pour combler le vide, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te tromper. Je me suis toujours sauvé au moment crucial…

- Milo ! s'émut malgré lui le Français.

Dégoûtés de tant de sentimentalisme, les trois golds se sauvèrent rapidement, laissant Camus et Milo s'étreindre avec émotion.

Ces deux zigotos là devenaient irrécupérables, pire que sur leurs photos compromettantes, décidèrent-ils

* * *

Shun d'Andromède passa une soirée qui fut pour lui pure pénitence : Ikki du Phénix ne le lâcha plus, au sens physique du terme, et maintint un bras musclé, hâlé, fraternel, sur les épaules claires de son cadet, le convainquant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et _devait_ participer à la partie de Scrabble proposée imprudemment par Saori au petit groupe privilégié de sa Chevalerie : Shion le Grand Pope, Saga le Petit Pope, Seiya, co-directeur du Sanctuaire, et les quatre bronzes devenus divins.

S'insérèrent de force Dokho de la Balance, vétéran de guerre, Shunreï à la demande de Shiryu, et Seika que son jeune frère supplia de rester, pour qu'il ait la joie d'être installé entre les deux femmes de sa vie.

Groupé de force en équipe avec son cher frère, Shun ne put qu'admirer son petit copain de très loin, soit à cinquante-deux centimètres en face de lui.

* * *

Mü avait donné à manger à son disciple, l'avait envoyé se coucher, et transporta aimablement son virginal amant dans son lit. Les produits psychotropes avaient visiblement un effet différent selon la personne, et pour Shaka, c'était dormir, dormir et encore dormir.

Victime d'une légère migraine, et de petites courbatures rénales, le Bélier sombra dans un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Camus cessa de croquer des chips au sel à la seconde où le générique grinçant et glauque du film d'horreur de termina, ouvrant le bal pour les choses sérieuses. Quelques litres d'hémoglobine plus tard, Milo, radieux, avait terminé le premier paquet de la soirée, et mit la main sur le deuxième, son autre main occupée à caresser les cheveux du Verseau.

- Hé, chouchou, il est mieux que " _Massacre à l'hôtel_ ", non ?

Mieux ? " _Mieux_ " dans le sens de " _pire _", oui, cela le Français était entièrement d'accord.

Verdissant sous les hurlements d'une victime torturée ignoblement, Camus détourna son regard et cacha sa figure dans le cou tapissé de boucles bleues de son petit ami, se posant des questions sur la bonne santé de son état mental. Milo avait eu cette facette d'assassin se repaissant de la faiblesse de ses victimes, soit, mais quand même…

- Tu as vraiment un côté malsain, Milo, osa-t-il critiquer. Comment un être normalement constitué, même un guerrier au service d'Athéna, peut-il se délecter de toute cette violence gratuite ?

Surpris et ennuyé, le Scorpion embrassa le front de son amant, réfléchissant à ses motivations.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. C'est juste un film, pour moi. C'est pas réel. Depuis ma naissance j'ai vu tant d'horreurs en vrai que ces films ne me font rien…

Un hurlement redoublé fit sursauter le Français, qui abandonna la conversation pour s'installer confortablement la nuque sur les genoux de Milo, et rouvrir stoïquement " _Guerre et Paix_ ", laissant le Grec s'abreuver de sang et de coca-cola.

* * *

Shiryu étira un sourire purement intellectuel : malgré l'universalité du Scrabble en anglais, il avait réussi à placer un mot de sept lettres le propulsant à la première place.

Toujours mauvaise perdante, la Déesse de la Sagesse tapa du poing sur la table, projetant ses propres lettres dans le désordre, manquant de renverser la tasse de thé offerte par Shunreï par dessus le tout.

- Par Papa, Seiya ! Nous sommes en train de perdre !

Songeant cyniquement que cela était logique, Shun fila un coup de pied " involontaire " à Ikki, usant de son autre pied pour se glisser vers les jambières retrouvées du Cygne.

Dokho bâilla, Shion déplaça une lettre, Seika en piocha trois, son co-équipier Saga paraissant avoir la cervelle occupée à tout autre chose.

La petite Chinoise reprit sept lettres d'un coup, laissant filtrer pendant deux secondes un sourire empreint de rosserie discrète vis à vis de la réincarnation d'Athéna.

Son Dragon était le plus intelligent du lot.

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, le film d'horreur avait été vers les vingt et une heures abandonné au profit d'un essai de Kama Sûtra dans le canapé, Milo ayant décidé de suivre le conseil vicieux d'Angelo du Cancer et de prendre de l'avance, histoire de supporter quinze jours d'abstinence sans autre compagnie que l'activité de son poignet bien entraîné.

Après ce premier round, Camus, le regard fauve, reprit le contrôle de la situation et entraîna Milo vers la chambre, tel le tigre de Sibérie tirant une proie vers sa caverne de glace.

Les amants passèrent peu raisonnablement la nuit à s'unir entre deux petites périodes de somnolence, ce qui allait d'abord faire sursauter Saga devant les petites lettres du Scrabble divin : à chaque nouvelle fusion de cosmos Scorpion/Verseau ou Verseau/Scorpion, le Petit Pope égarerait sa concentration.

Il finirait grand perdant de la lutte de cerveaux, défaite humiliante d'un personnage érudit face à un couple Athéna/Pégase.

Ensuite, l'union répétée du feu et de la glace l'empêcherait de dormir. Le repoussé se retournerait jusqu'à l'aube et la clôture définitive du festival des sens se déroulant au huitième temple, Milo ayant jeté son dernier baroud d'honneur en reprenant le fantasme de sa table de cuisine – il fallait bien s'occuper utilement en attendant que le café passe.

- De vrais lapins de garenne ! gémit le premier jumeau, déçu du visage épuisé que lui renvoyait son miroir.

- " _Tu en ferais autant si tu avais Camus dans ton lit_ " susurra une voix malvenue, connue, redoutée.

Saga haussa les épaules, refusant de prendre en compte ce qu'il pensait être une hallucination auditive après sa nuit d'insomnie. Athéna l'avait sauvé, cela n'était pas un fait discutable !

" _L'Autre_ ", était mort et enterré !

* * *

Milo but enfin son café, puis prit une douche, pendant qu'un Camus épuisé mais comblé plus qu'à fond préparait avec magnanimité le sac de voyage de son Scorpion adoré.

- Merci chouchou, fit l'arachnide, guettant avec anxiété la pendule qui marquait huit heures moins sept. T'es une.. Euh, tu es un ange !

Il se mordit la langue, car il avait encore failli gaffer en taxant Camus du qualificatif à la fois élogieux et machiste de " _fée du logis_ ".

- Il faut y aller, mon Milo. Tu seras prudent face aux renégats ?

- C'est du petit gibier mon Camus, ne t'inquiète pas… le rassura le Scorpion, ravi que le Verseau se préoccupe de lui avec tant d'amour anxieux.

- " _Milo du Scorpion, es-tu en route ?_ " tonna Athéna dans son esprit, la voix de la divine demoiselle rendue aigre par un réveil trop matinal pour ses habitudes.

- " _J'arrive, Déesse Athéna_ ".

- Bon, quand il faut y aller, soupira le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, résigné.

* * *

Shaina, terminant sa garde de nuit, croisa le Phénix qui poussait Shun vers la table du petit-déjeuner, et elle se délesta d'un rire sardonique inexpliqué.

Comme piqué par la pointe de la chaîne d'Andromède, Ikki se retourna, furieux.

- Bordel, tu me _cherches_, Shaina ?

- Tu n'as pas le moindre intérêt, Ikki du Phénix, prononça placidement l'Italienne.

- Quoi ? s'ébaudit le Japonais.

- Je ne tiens pas à la volaille, badina l'Ophiucius, rayonnante de sauvagerie brute.

Shun osa se payer ouvertement de la tête de son aîné, ce qui poussa Ikki à calotter sèchement son précieux cadet.

- Ouille ! glapit Andromède, frottant son crâne teint en noir.

- Maudite femme, cracha l'asocial aux cheveux bleus, dardant un regard électrique sur le dos caressé de mèches vertes qui s'éloignait d'un pas alerte.

- Oh, Ikki, il paraît que les serpents étouffent les poulets, ricana Shun.

- Silence, Shun, et va te brosser les dents !

- Tu débloques, Ikki, nous n'avons pas encore mangé…

- Shun !

Le monde simple, épineux et brûlant de l'oiseau immortel se fissurait de plus en plus.

* * *

Athéna passa toutes les minutes entre sept et huit heures du matin à se congratuler de son incroyable sens du devoir.

Les paupières gonflées d'être allée dormir trop tard, d'avoir passé trop de temps à mignoter Pégase sous ses draps de soie – même si, grâce à l'intervention adroite de Camus, l'irréparable n'avait point encore été commis -, d'avoir subi une sonnerie ricanante de réveille-matin, sonnerie rouillée d'avoir trop peu servi, Saori se sentait dans la pire des humeurs possible sur l'éventail varié de ses possibilités.

A l'échelle d'un humain ordinaire, elle était donc en phase " _mégère affligée de calculs biliaires_ ".

Seiya désamorça l'irritabilité de sa divine petite amie, avec le courage incroyable qu'il manifestait en face d'ennemis assoiffés de sang. Il embrassa Saori, l'inonda de compliments sur sa belle mine, et lui rapporta des croissants tout frais volés aux cuisines pour apaiser sa première fringale. Presque calmée, la jeune personne se maquilla rapidement, et cria mentalement après le Petit Pope insomniaque.

Saga accourut, pimpant et rasé de frais, le sourire pepsodent malgré sa nuit de veille forcée.

- Nous pouvons y aller, décida la réincarnation, passant son bras droit sous celui de son Chevalier servant, et le gauche sous celui de Saga.

Radieux d'anticipation, le premier jumeau commença à raconter une blague trop fine pour sa jeune déesse, mais que Saori salua de grands éclats de rire comme si elle la comprenait.

Le trio sourit chacun à sa façon – victorieuse, sadique, niaise - en apercevant la blancheur du Jet privé luire au faible soleil matinal, et le couple maudit du Sanctuaire qui se tenait sagement par la main, en attente de leur destin.

- Bonjour, mes Chevaliers, salua Saori, suave, parfumée, sa bouche pulpeuse retenant des gros bâillements.

- Bonjour, Déesse Athéna, répondirent en chœur et sans enthousiasme les deux golds, maussades devant leur empêcheuse de se câliner en rond.

- Salut les copains ! brailla Pégase, amical malgré sa fatigue et l'état de tension nerveuse qui était le sien depuis son réveil aux côtés d'une bombe divine à retardement.

- Bonjour, mon cher Camus, fit d'un ton ourlé de mélasse le Petit Pope.

- 'lut, marmotta très peu courtoisement la victime devant son presque-violeur/attoucheur-certain de la veille.

- Vous marchez de travers tous les deux, remarqua Saori, la prunelle finaude, ce qui fit glousser Seiya entre deux bâillements et grimacer Saga, qui en partit dans de terribles interrogations qui n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être.

Par Athéna, songea le jumeau numéro un dépité, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Camus… Le Petit Pope croyait ferme en la légende tenace et injustifiée du Sanctuaire voyant le Scorpion hâbleur comme le dominant, et cette optique convenait à ses vues, le mature et charismatique Saga ne s'imaginant en dessous de personne, au sens à la fois large et réduit du terme.

Sous le rosissement des amoureux et les rires adolescents d'Athéna, l'ex-traître avide de pouvoir mal acquis prit fermement la résolution de partir sur de saines bases en amenant son ange des glaces à être enfermé amoureusement dans le rôle exclusif du passif, ce qui était totalement surréaliste puisque Camus rejetait déjà farouchement l'idée même de quitter son cher Milo pour sa gracieuse gémellité.

- Saga, mon Petit Pope, tu rêves ? piailla Saori, souriante.

- Ouais, ça tu rêves mon vieux, grinça le huitième gardien, en se massant discrètement le postérieur. Mon Camus dans ton lit de coincé, tu oublies !

- Je ne suis pas coincé, protesta l'aîné des golds. Je suis sensuel, raffiné, pas un barbare aux copulations rapides et brutales comme toi !

- Milo me convient parfaitement, trouva le moyen de glisser froidement le Verseau au milieu des hurlements grecs du Scorpion et des criailleries grondeuses de la déesse.

- Saga, s'en mêla soudain Pégase, tu as osé prononcer un terme vulgaire devant ma Saori ! Excuse-toi ou meurs !

Saori porta ses mains soignées à sa bouche maquillée, le canasson volant enfla son cosmos bleu et prit une menaçante position d'attaque, le Petit Pope oublia sa toge encombrante pour ouvrir un petit espace-temps déformé au bout de ses longs doigts, Milo laissa tomber son sac, allongea son index écarlate, persista dans ses erreurs en se postant courageusement devant Camus, et Camus, impassible, calma efficacement tout le petit monde d'une simple bouffée agressive de cosmos froid.

- Iiikkkkkk ! grelotta la réincarnation d'Athéna en ce monde, qui virait au bleu.

- Du calme, trancha glacialement le onzième gardien.

- Bonne initiative, Camus du Verseau, daigna louer Athéna reprenant son teint rose.

Saori Kido se montrait toujours reconnaissante pour qui épargnait des prises de risques au cheval volant, son cher fiancé servant.

- Il est huit heures ! signala le Japonais à tout hasard pour désamorcer le conflit, et complaire à Saori.

- Ah ! se réjouit la divinité. Grimpe dans mon Jet, Milo.

- Athéna, encore une minute ! geignit l'arachnide, suppliant tel le condamné devant la guillotine.

- Soit, dis au revoir à ton petit ami, et en route !

- Nous nous occuperons bien de Camus, roucoula suavement le Petit Pope, qui avait sa propre notion de " _s'occuper_ " du jeune Verseau.

Le Français aurait aimé un adieu digne et retenu sous les trois paires d'yeux anthracite, jade et marron qui les guignaient avec curiosité, malveillance, stupidité, mais Milo rompit les digues de sa pudeur pour étreindre l'homme de sa vie dans des pinces passionnées, tout l'en embrassant avec un désespoir échevelé.

Milo resta glué à Camus trois minutes et quarante et une secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna toussote d'agacement, pas attendrie pour un cheveu mauve par la scène.

- Monte dans cet avion, Milo du Scorpion ! Ne tente pas ma patience !

Surtout que Saori Kido ne possédait pas une once de patience.

- Vas-y, Milo, souffla impérativement Camus, inquiet de l'irritation perçant dans la voix de soprano de sa divinité. Courage !

- Sois prudent avec Saga, hein ! Ne fume pas ! Prends bien tes médicaments ! Et les piqûres ! Et mange assez ! Et… débita anxieusement le Grec entre deux reniflements.

- J'ai vingt-trois ans en février, je suis un grand garçon Milo.

- Tiens, alors tu as menti au brigadier français ? s'avisa hors de propos le Scorpion. Tu lui as dis à la Gendarmerie que tu avais vingt-trois ans et...

- Pour quelques mois... Je me suis trompé dans ce contexte horriblement embarrassant... Toi aussi tu as dit vingt-trois ans, nous ne sommes pas encore en novembre !

- Je t'ai suivi machinalement... Que de souvenirs, fit Milo, béat, rêveur, lambin...

- _Milo_ ! claqua la tonalité acidulée d'Athéna, qui voyait se profiler le danger de deux Chevaliers amoureux repartis dans leur propre monde.

- Allez, mon, Milo, je te contacte ce soir par télépathie…

- Bien sûr que non, Camus, assena victorieusement la Déesse de la Sagesse.

- Pardon ? s'effara le Français.

- Ben oui, où serait la punition si vous pouviez communiquer par télépathie ? justifia angéliquement Athéna.

Atterrés, les amants déglutirent douloureusement sous le sourire sadique de leur patronne divine, qui déploya son beau cosmos doré pour bloquer les capacités de transmission de pensée du Chevalier du Scorpion..

- Voilà, je serai la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec toi, Chevalier. Si tu es en danger, je le sentirai et…

Pendant le long discours d'autosatisfaction de Saori, le Verseau se sentit de moins en moins en confiance : la demoiselle si réceptive n'avait pas reniflé une seconde le danger de mort couru par Milo, cet horrible soir où le Scorpion s'était retrouvé aux Urgences pour cause d'allergie foudroyante aux moules. Il ne pouvait que compter sur son instinct amoureux propre, et le lien étrange qui permettait à son amant de savoir quand un danger le guettait.

Et le danger, présentement pour le Maître des Glaces, c'était la toge immaculée et les ondulations azurées des cheveux de Saga.

Le Scorpion traîna lentement une carapace courbée et des pinces réticentes dans le sable, et grimpa enfin dans le confort de l'avion personnel de Saori. La porte se referma d'un coup sec et lugubre, et les moteurs ronronnèrent.

Triste mais n'en montrant rien, planté fièrement dans le sable des arènes comme une stalagmite sur le sol d'une grotte, Camus du Verseau vit décoller le Jet privé de Saori Kido, emportant son petit ami vers un volcan inhospitalier.

Athéna cessa d'agiter sa main, Seiya son mouchoir quadrillé de bleu, Saga sa patte baguée, et tous se retournèrent sur le membre du couple qui restait en leur compagnie.

Camus émit un embryon de sourire crispé, décidé à retourner dans le temple de Milo, mais la céleste réincarnation lui barrât le passage, irradiante de sympathie maternelle.

- As-tu bien pris tes comprimés avec ton petit-déjeuner, Camus du Verseau ?

- Je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner, fit sèchement Camus.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Saori, mains sur ses hanches, en position de matrone. Mais tu es incorrigible ! Je t'invite à ma table, Chevalier, suis-moi !

- Non, merci de cet honneur, Déesse Athéna, mais non, déclina poliment Camus.

La divinité avança le menton, traduisant une intention menaçante.

- Tu n'as pas bien compris le sens du mot "_ invitation_ ", siffla-t-elle.

- Et bien, sans vouloir mettre en doute vos capacités en vocabulaire, Altesse, pour moi une invitation implique nécessairement la possibilité de refus.

- Je possède mon propre vocabulaire, Camus, et tu ferais bien de l'apprendre. Suis-moi !

- Ouais, allons manger ! hennit le cheval volant, radieux de vivre.

Traîné d'une main impérieuse par l'adolescente, poussé dans le dos par Saga, Pégase lui claquant du sabot sur l'épaule, le Français se prépara psychologiquement à deux semaines de torture.

Sa vie allait être un enfer…

* * *


	11. Trop de lecture peut étouffer le génie

* * *

Hello à tous !

_Pour Soulef_ : Merci de tes reviews, je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouveaux lecteurs/trices, et de nouveaux avis ^^ je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer autrement que de rire (mea culpa ^^). C'est vrai que je suis sadique avec nos pauvres amoureux. Bien sûr, Athéna a pensé à tout, même à la télépathie. Et Camus devra effectivement faire très attention à ses fesses ^^ Bizz !

Athéna, plus Saori que jamais, pratique avec acharnement son plan pour veiller à la santé de Camus, aidée par Saga. Milo arrive à Death Queen Island, et découvre que Saori a oublié de penser à son confort.

Ikki est collant, Shaka se réveille difficilement, et Athéna oblige Camus à lui faire des lectures choisies.

Le malheureux, moins diplomate qu'il le devrait, se demande s'il tiendra deux semaines.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Trop de lecture peut étouffer le génie

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Je laisse volontiers les magazines de Saori à Saori. Titre à Jean d'Alembert.

* * *

**Trop de lecture peut étouffer le génie**

Pendant que Milo du Scorpion, ruminant ferme entre deux petits assoupissements, s'éloignait de la Grèce dans le fauteuil moelleux d'un Jet de luxe, Camus du Verseau souffrait déjà de l'absence de son petit ami.

Athéna avait balayé toutes ses tentatives d'échapper à un petit-déjeuner divin, ne lui avait permis ni de rentrer chez lui, ni d'aller à la cantine des Chevaliers, et le plaça en bonne place à sa gauche, deuxième honneur suprême pour un Chevalier – la place de droite étant réservée à vie à Seiya de Pégase, co-directeur distingué du Sanctuaire. Toujours avisée, la céleste réincarnation colla Saga à côté du Français, ce qui coinça définitivement dans une position inconfortable le malheureux.

- Bonjour à tous ! scanda Saori, saluant Shion en bout de table, et ses bronzes répartis au milieu – Ikki et Shun d'un côté, Shiryu et Hyoga de l'autre.

La demoiselle se servit copieusement non de nourriture japonaise, mais des croissants européens au beurre qu'elle affectionnait, poussant avec abnégation et force la corbeille pratiquement dans l'assiette de Camus.

- Sers-toi, Camus du Verseau. Tu devrais être content, ce sont des pâtisseries de ton pays.

- Euh, chipota avec terreur un homme qui mangeait peu le matin – le reste de la journée aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Je veux des céréales, ma Saori ! brailla capricieusement le bourricot.

Une servante s'empressa, et Pégase put laper des céréales au miel nappées de lait.

Contrariée par la force d'inertie courtoise déployée par son onzième gardien, Athéna prépara trois énormes croissants, étalant inconsidérément du beurre, et plaquant une grosse couche de confiture d'abricots sur chacun d'entre eux. Elle posa les trois choses dégoulinantes et collantes dans l'assiette de Camus, et sourit, de ce rictus particulier qui avait l'art étonnant de paraître à la fois maternel, bienveillant, sympathique à gauche, et menaçant, furieux, impératif à droite.

- Mange, Camus !

- Mais… commença le Verseau, dégoûté par les viennoiseries qui contenaient plus de garniture que nécessaire.

Le ton de Saori devint extraordinairement aussi beurré et abricoté que les croissants.

- Oserais-tu me dire, _cher _Camus, que tu refuses de manger quelque chose que mes blanches mains divines ont préparées pour toi ?

- On ne refuse pas de la nourriture offerte par la Déesse Athéna, s'immisça le Petit Pope, soufflant une haleine chaude de thé à la menthe dans l'oreille gauche de son jeune pair.

- Les règles estiment que ce serait offenser la déesse ! appuya de son bout de table Shion, sobre avec un quignon de pain, du fromage, et du thé tibétain. Cela est puni de la dégradation, et peut-être même du bannissement.

Camus commença à rêver à un exil en France en compagnie de son cher Milo, mais le devoir le réclamait, et il prit donc le premier croissant d'une main prudente.

- Vu comme cela… Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous offenser, Altesse.

- Parfait, gloussa Athéna, remuant son chocolat chaud trop sucré.

- Personne n'offense ma Saori ! glissa le canasson volant à tout hasard.

- Oui, Seiya, le consola Saori.

Pendant que Saga s'empressait de servir son intérêt sentimental de café fort, le Français mâchonna lentement la préparation divine, écœuré par tant de sucreries.

Hyoga passait son temps à couver des yeux un Shun boudeur devant lui, et son maître en détresse un peu plus loin, en croquant sobrement un toast.

Ikki broyait des biscottes avec tant de bruit inutile que le Grand Pope toussota, mais personne n'arrivait à contrôler le Phénix quand celui-ci avait décidé d'ennuyer asocialement son monde.

Shiryu, zen, méditait entre deux gorgées de thé au lait.

Au deuxième croissant, le Verseau déglutissait de plus en plus péniblement, épié par les prunelles amicales de sa supérieure.

- Que mangera Milo, à Death Queen Island ? interrogea l'amant inquiet, prenant une pause entre deux morceaux d'abricots. Vous lui avez laissé des provisions ?

- Je lui ai laissé son armure, et son sac de voyage, c'est bien assez, se vanta Saori.

- Mais…

- Ouah, ah, ah ! hurla de rire Ikki entre deux cruels craquements de biscotte. Il devra manger des racines et boire de l'eau claire, il n'y a rien à bouffer sur ce caillou aride !

- Que mangeais-tu, toi ? demanda Camus, pas rassuré.

- Du pain sec. Du gruau. Des fruits pourris, ricana l'oiseau de feu. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus personne qui apporte des provisions. Ton Milo va crever de faim !

- Cela lui fera du bien, il était sur une pente néfaste niveau poids, assena la déesse.

Découragé par la perfidie égoïste de son entourage, le Français se tut, et le regard impérativement méchant de sa supérieure le força à entamer le troisième croissant.

- Encore du café, Camus ? se démena serviablement le Petit Pope, la prunelle veloutée de sentiments doux.

- Oui, merci.

- Lait, sucre ?

- Non, merci.

- Tiens, Camus, tu viendras vers dix heures me faire la lecture, ordonna Saori, aux prises avec les projections de lait céréalé de son bien-aimé bourricot ailé.

Le Verseau acquiesça, et sentit que sa limite stomacale était atteinte et même dépassée. Il posa donc le reste de la chose poisseuse, qui avait transformé ses doigts en bâtonnets d'esquimaux gluants.

- Tu n'as pas fini ! piailla Athéna, vigilante malgré l'attention incessante que réclamait Seiya de Pégase.

- Une bouchée de plus, et je vomis, l'informa suavement Camus. A vous de choisir !

- Que tu es cynique, grinça la gourmande réincarnation. Termine ! C'est un ordre… Tu sais, Saga, continua-t-elle, dans ton livre ils disent que les anorexiques ont tous les trucs pour ne pas manger… Et nous savons que tu es plus intelligent que la moyenne, Camus du Verseau. Mais moi, tu ne me rouleras pas dans tes glaçons !

- Je ne suis pas anorexique, s'emporta froidement le onzième gardien. Vos croissants tueraient un diabétique en deux secondes.

- Mon maître a raison, osa intervenir Hyoga du Cygne, bronze/divin de la garde privilégiée de Saori.

- Silence, Hyoga. Mange, Camus !

- Le départ de Milo m'a coupé l'appétit, Altesse, reprocha clairement un homme amoureux privé de son compagnon.

- Justement, si tu désobéis, je prolonge sa mission ! termina victorieusement Athéna, pratiquant honteusement son projet de chantage scorpionnesque dans un but sanitaire. Et avale tes médicaments !

Furieux, Camus se força donc à ingérer les sucres rapides et les comprimés de fer, pour avoir la chance et le bonheur de quitter la tablée céleste.

- A tout à l'heure ! hurla sans décorum la jeune Japonaise, en mettant une irritante nuance de triomphe dans le ton.

Le Verseau n'alla pas plus loin que son propre temple dévasté : il éprouvait une intense envie de régurgitation.

Camus fila vers ses toilettes et débarrassa son estomac surchargé en maudissant sans complexes la déesse qu'il devait protéger. Cette Athéna ! Même pas capable de se rendre compte que les nausées de son onzième gold provenaient toutes d'évènements dont elle était le centre : sa fichue croisière, sa fichue façon de conduire, son fichu bourrage de croissants sucrés.

Soulagé provisoirement, l'infortuné commença à ranger un peu le bordel laissé par les fêtards, inquiet du sort peu enviable de Milo.

* * *

Jeté sans cérémonies sur l'île de Death Queen Island, qui avait vu l'enfer d'Ikki du Phénix, le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion posa sa Pandora Box et huma l'atmosphère autour de lui. Mélange de soufre et de fumées.

Pendant une seconde infime, l'arachnide eût presque pitié du Japonais asocial. Quoique, l'île de Mélos avait beau présenter des couleurs extérieurement plus séduisantes, l'intérieur avait été pourri lui aussi.

Milo examina son environnement de plus près, environnement qui était donc loin de ressembler à une image de catalogue de vacances.

- Quel trou minable ! râla le Scorpion, suffoquant sous la chaleur, shootant dans un caillou noir.

Sentant des cosmos hostiles mais insignifiants s'approcher avec de mauvaises intentions, le Grec jeta le sac préparé par Camus par terre, et craqua ses doigts, arborant un superbe sourire sadique.

- Venez mes cocos, j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs…

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne retrouva sa chambre, et râla silencieusement d'une froide colère : Ikki du Phénix s'était imposé aux projets de journée de Shun, et avait ordonné à son jeune frère de l'accompagner à Athènes pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais convenables ceux-là.

L'ex-hôte d'Hadès n'avait rien contre recevoir des cadeaux fraternels, mais connaissait le goût médiocre et puritain de l'oiseau de feu – du moins en ce qui concernait son cadet.

Bref, le Phénix contrariait les amours des adolescents.

Le Russe se demanda quand l'oiseau immortel aurait la bonne idée de s'envoler vers sa migration habituelle, pour lui laisser le champ libre.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, après plus de vingt-quatre heures de sieste ou état de stupeur comateuse – au choix -, ouvrit ses pures paupières virginales toutes bordées de rouge et sensibles à la lueur de l'astre du jour.

Homme quasi divin habitué à oublier et à mortifier un corps qui n'était que le réceptacle insignifiant de la sagesse de Bouddha, le blond Chevalier découvrit, après le plaisir des sens expérimenté avec Mü, la douleur communément appelée " _gueule de bois _" par ses pairs rampant dans la fange sur leurs genoux calleux habitués à de telles dégradations.

Lui, d'une honnêteté qui frisait le genre de celle de Robespierre, surnommé " _L'Incorruptible_ " par les gens bien intentionnés, d'une sagesse qui s'apparentait de loin en loin à l'intolérance, d'un goût du devoir transformé subtilement en manie de la délation, bref, lui, Shaka de la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha, avait chuté au bas niveau de ses petits camarades autrefois dédaignés.

Seuls l'amour et la prudence de Mü du Bélier évitaient - pour l'instant – que les commérages du Sanctuaire fassent état de ses fautes.

Atterré par la déliquescence de son dogme parfait de vie, l'Indien se laissa aller sur l'oreiller de crin, repassant dans sa tête douloureuse les hypothèses pouvant expliquer cet horrible résultat au sujet d'une action banale comme avaler quatre tasses de tisane.

* * *

Shion occupé à ses audiences longues, ennuyeuses, pénibles, Saga suivit la Déesse de la Sagesse dans une grande pièce normalement dévolue aux devoirs célestes d'Athéna, mais que Saori utilisait surtout pour paresser. Seiya, lui, avait filé s'entraîner, impatient de taper sur quelque chose – ou quelqu'un.

- Il y a des papiers à trier, et des factures à signer, Saga, lui communiqua la jeune fille, s'installant commodément dans un charmant fauteuil crapaud de couleur lilas – si, cette couleur existait en fauteuil.

Le Petit Pope vérifia que la petite table ronde près de Saori était bien pourvue de petits fours séduisants et de boissons sucrées, fraîches et régénérantes, puis il s'arrosa de parfum viril cent pour cent, histoire d'affoler les sens de la partie féminine de Camus du Verseau – Aphrodite ne lui avait-il pas assuré très sérieusement que chaque homme contenait une part de femme, et vice-versa ?

Et Saga comptait conserver toute sa partie mâle intacte.

- Tu es parfait, Saga, roucoula Saori, flattant son fondé de pouvoirs numéro deux, dévoué à sa gracieuse personne – ces gens là devenaient trop rares !

- Je ne veux que le bonheur de Camus, affirma sincèrement le premier jumeau, aveuglé par sa propre sainteté. Et avec Milo, il se ruine la santé !

Un garde interrompit les deux médisants.

- Le Seigneur du Verseau est ici, Déesse Athéna.

- Fais-le entrer !

Saga vit le Français passer le seuil avec une mauvaise grâce distinguée mais flagrante.

- Déesse Athéna…

- Tu es à l'heure, très bien.

Saga s'assit pour travailler après un sourire de fondant au praliné, sourire que Camus, insensible au praliné, dédaigna.

- Je vais me détendre jusqu'à midi, Camus. Tu vas prendre un magazine dans cette pile – Saori désigna un lot de presse féminine et adolescente -, et me le lire.

- Bien, Altesse, fit le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, résigné à boire le calice divin jusqu'à la lie – la lie étant très vite atteinte avec la réincarnation d'Athéna de cette décennie.

Il se saisit du premier magazine avec la méfiance accordée aux bombes à retardement.

- Lis-moi le sommaire, Camus du Verseau, et je choisirai mon article.

- " _Belle-Maman pique ma Wii_ ", commença l'infortuné, et il frémit.

- Et ensuite ? dit Saori, qui ne se sentait pas concernée.

Elle n'aurait, Papa soit loué, jamais de belle-mère puisque son Seiya était orphelin !

- " _Testé : le coaching diététique on-line, l'arnaque_ "…

- Mnon, et après ?

- " _Mon seul sport : la danse de strip-teaseuse _", fit Camus, dont la voix s'effilochait.

- Pas mal… Continue voyons ! Que tu es lent !

Saga, occupé à signer des parchemins avec une plume d'oie, leva le nez et sourit devant la pose figée et le regard égaré de son cher Camus. Les sujets des magazines féminins de la déesse adolescente devaient être un supplice pour son esprit intellectuellement supérieur.

- " _Le ronflement, aujourd'hui ça se guérit_ "… prononça le Verseau avec soudain un faible intérêt.

Milo ronflait tellement, y aurait-il un moyen scientifique pour y remédier ?

Athéna, qui possédait elle aussi un ronfleur partageant sa couche céleste, fronça ses sourcils épilés avant de faire un geste de sa blanche main.

- Allons, Camus, dépêche-toi ! Tu es insupportablement traînard !

- " _Le retour des remèdes de grand-mère _"…

- Je n'avais qu'un grand-père ! Et puis ?

- " _Mode : tendance à mini-prix "…_

- Je peux m'offrir les maxi-prix, moi, se vanta la milliardaire.

- " _Beauté : Apprenez à **mieux** vous maquiller_ ", assena Camus en appuyant incontestablement sur le " _mieux_ ".

- Qu'insinues-tu, petit insolent ? se froissa tout de suite la susceptibilité ombrageuse d'une jeune égocentrique en période prémenstruelle.

- Heu, moi ? Rien, se hâta de nier le Français. C'est le " _mieux_ " qui est en gras dans le titre, j'essayais de bien faire passer ce que je lisais et…

- Bon. Tu es zélé, c'est bien. Allons, reprenons !

Le Petit Pope prit un nouveau parchemin, le sourire en coin. L'expression un chouïa ironique de Camus prouvait qu'il avait intentionnellement insinué que la réincarnation forçait parfois sur le maquillage.

- " _Dossier : Le régime des filles minces, les secrets de celles qui ne grossissent jamais _". Cela paraît intéressant, ça, non, un dossier ?

Saga camoufla un rire en toux causée par la poussière des papiers, et Athéna se redressa sur son fauteuil de paresse, profondément irritée.

- Insinuerais-tu aussi que je suis trop grosse, Camus du Verseau ?

Le Français rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'une main moite, secouant la tête pour démentir le soupçon de sa patronne divine.

- Je ne fais que lire le sommaire du magazine, Altesse !

- Il paraît évident que tu peux te dispenser des sujets qui me sont inutiles !

- Je pensais que ce dossier pouvait être utile.

Saga ne sut jamais si le lapsus du Verseau était voulu où si la touffeur caniculaire de la pièce lui avait surchauffé le cerveau.

Athéna hurla de colère, avant de se calmer et d'afficher un méchant sourire.

- Tu seras de garde cette nuit avec Saga, Camus du Verseau.

Le Petit Pope s'épanouit, beaucoup moins que Camus qui se ratatina d'angoisse.

- Et maintenant, continue, empoté !

Vexé jusqu'à la moelle de ses os français par l'insulte de la déesse, Camus reprit la parole.

- " _Psycho-pratique : le nettoyage, thérapie contre les angoisses_ "…

- Tiens ! se vengea Saori, sirotant son jus de fruits. C'est un bon sujet pour toi ! Tu es si maniaque, comme tu dois être perturbé !

Le Verseau tourna une page, se retenant de faire remarquer à l'adolescente qu'être bordélique n'était peut-être pas une preuve de bonne santé mentale non plus.

- Il doit avoir de décevantes relations sexuelles, intervint fielleusement le Petit Pope. D'après Freud, toutes nos névroses proviennent du sexe !

- Occupe-toi de tes papiers moisis, Saga, protesta le malheureux Chevalier des Glaces.

- Je vois, cela explique tout, ricana la jeune fille.

- Milo est parfait !

- Si parfait que tu as souffert le martyre pour ton dépucelage !

Athéna adoptait parfois le vocabulaire trivial des jeunes de sa génération, au grand dam de Shion et de Saga.

- La première fois, on a toujours mal, grommela le Verseau, ne désirant pas avouer à Saori qu'il avait un peu exagéré – sinon elle se remettrait en tête de conclure sa romance avec Pégase, et que les dieux protègent le Sanctuaire !

- Huh, s'immisça à nouveau l'ex-usurpateur. Y avait-il du sang, mon pauvre Camus ?

- Oui, ce sadique de Milo t'a-t-il blessé ? renchérit Athéna, frénétiquement avide de potins graveleux qu'elle gobait aussi bien que ses petits fours.

Au lieu que la déesse soit un bon exemple pour ses Chevaliers, il semblait bien qu'actuellement les Chevaliers aient plutôt été un mauvais exemple pour la déesse.

Épié par ces deux vautours en drap blanc, le Français se focalisa sur la page " _courrier des lectrices_ ". Un brutal sondage de cosmos divin lui fit ériger une barrière mentale avec un rien de retard.

- Il y avait du sang ! en déduisit avec horreur la sensible divinité.

Outragé dans sa pudeur qu'il avait immense dès qu'il était en présence d'autres personnes que son Milo, Camus vira à l'écarlate et dégagea une bouffée de cosmos gelé.

- Hiiiik ! protesta Saori. Cesse donc cela ! C'est horrible !

- Cessez de lire dans mes pensées, alors !

- Je lis par cosmos interposé, chipota la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi !

- Bon, bon, grommela Athéna, qui savait faire marche arrière quand elle s'était avancée trop loin dans l'outrepassement de ses droits divins. Continue à lire !

- " _Page 94 : Je saurai utiliser l'ombre à paupières_ ", assena Camus, se demandant avec horreur si l'affreuse gamine avait vu beaucoup de choses de sa vie sexuelle.

- Continue.

- " _Page 82 : Enfin les trucs pour stabiliser mon poids_ "…

Et Saga qui le couvait de son irritante expression de pitié. Il était maudit ! Milo avait encore le bonheur d'être seul et tranquille sur son caillou aride et desséché. Lui devait se coltiner la Gestapo antique et perdre ses journées à lire des âneries profondes à l'usage des adolescentes qui avaient beaucoup de temps à gaspiller !

- Finalement, lis-moi le dossier sur régime, choisit avec sagesse Saori, enfournant avec moins de sagesse son dixième petit four glacé. Et sers-toi de ces délicieuses pâtisseries, si tu veux ! Milo a bien demandé à ce que tu te nourrisses convenablement !

- Je ne tiens pas à grossir, _moi_, marmotta pour lui-même le Verseau.

- Mange, Camus, insista Saga qui vint se servir en exemple. Ils sont délicieux. Et puis, combien de kilos as-tu perdu pendant les vacances ?

- Deux sur le yacht. Trois depuis mon retour. Un demi depuis le départ de Milo ce matin, résuma le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, voulant sans conteste mettre en exergue que tout cet amincissement était la faute de la pression mise par la divinité – alors que les cinq cent grammes avaient brûlé dans la nuit à cause d'une raison fort valable.

Saga et Saori échangèrent un regard affolé.

- Mais ce n'est pas naturel ! se tracassa la jeune fille, qui avait tendance à prendre trois kilos en une semaine et à perdre deux-cent grammes en un an.

- J'ai toujours perdu très rapidement du poids, sourit caustiquement le Français.

- Mais ce serait tout à fait injuste ! couina la demoiselle froissée dans son sens de l'équité pondérale.

- Et oui, se régala Camus. Dans un magazine scientifique – il souligna le terme scientifique avec perfidie -, j'ai lu que le poids avait un important facteur génétique. Donc nous ne sommes pas égaux devant les gênes.

- Tu veux dire que certains peuvent manger sans grossir et d'autres se priver de tout et rester gros comme des tonneaux ?

- Parfaitement, c'est à peu près le principe, Altesse. Mes parents étaient minces, précisa angéliquement le Verseau.

- Ta mère... ne faisait pas régime ? demanda péniblement Saori. Toutes les femmes…

- Ma mère était la plus belle femme du monde. Naturellement. Elle pouvait manger tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne lisait jamais tous ces magazines idiots, mais préférait grandement les livres sérieux.

Athéna claqua de la mâchoire sous le panégyrique de sa génitrice que le onzième gardien vantait d'un ton incontestablement décongelé. Elle était jalouse, désirant narcissiquement représenter l'idéal féminin pour tous ses Chevaliers.

- Je suis tout de même plus belle ! tenta-t-elle de s'autosuggestionner.

Saga, qui écoutait avidement ces confidences exceptionnelles de son intérêt sentimental, le vit avec inquiétude hausser les épaules avec dédain.

- Bien sûr que non. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec ma mère !

- Insolent ! cria Saori. Tu blasphèmes ta Déesse !

- Pour un fils, intervint hâtivement Saga voulant désamorcer le conflit, pour un fils, sa maman est toujours la plus belle !

- Hum, dans ce sens là, je veux bien, se rasséréna la jeune fille, étudiant avec satisfaction la douceur d'une longue mèche mauve entre ses doigts collants.

- C'est ce que je voulais dire, mentit outrageusement Camus.

- Très bien, agréa Athéna. Mais tu as du culot de gronder Hyoga, car tu m'as l'air de traîner un sacré complexe d'Œdipe toi aussi ! Et maintenant, mange ces petits fours, Camus du Verseau !

Le Français saisit un petit four glacé de sucre coloré en vert menthe, et le grignota si lentement que Saori en enfourna dix dans le même laps de temps.

- Ils sont bons, hein ? fit le Petit Pope, qui lui ne se privait pas de l'offre divine.

- C'est trop sucré, se plaignit le Verseau.

- Un peu de sucre te fera le plus grand bien, pontifia Athéna, radieuse.

Camus du Verseau, Chevalier sans peur et plein de charisme, commença mine de rien à guetter la pendule avancer vers midi, tel l'enfant impatient de sortir en récréation. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir deux semaines, malgré l'apport de sa maîtrise légendaire.

* * *

Sur une petite île de l'Océan Pacifique, Milo du Scorpion n'avait endossé son armure que pour terrifier davantage les misérables renégats qu'il devait mettre au pas.

Fidèle à son show habituel, le Grec déclina son grade, déploya sa cape immaculée aux vents sulfurés, et proposa la mort ou la reddition.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ayant distribué deux _Scarlett Needle_ par rebelle, l'arachnide vit la débandade de ses ennemis, lui abandonnant l'île et fuyant sur un esquif misérable. Magnanime et humain, Milo leur laissa la vie sauve. Entre les pinces du crabe DeathMask, ils auraient risqué plus gros.

- Pfff, même pas drôle, regretta le combattant devenu sans combat. Minables !

Milo reprit son sac et partit explorer Death Queen Island, constatant une maigre étendue d'herbe et de fleurs, repérant une cabane pourrie qui devait avoir été celle d'Ikki ou de son maître, le reste de l'île n'étant que ruines et entrelacs de rochers.

- Me d'mande s'il y a des scorpions, ici, marmotta un homme avide de compagnie à qui parler.

Discourir à des bestioles serait mieux que rien. Car Milo dût se rendre à la cruelle évidence : à part la croix surplombant la tombe d'Esméralda, que Milo se souvenait avoir été la femme de la courte vie d'Ikki, il n'y avait strictement rien à voir.

Le Scorpion investit donc la cahute en état pitoyable, mais où un lit au matelas de foin tenait encore debout, et vida son sac si méticuleusement rempli par Camus en laissant tout tomber sur le sol de terre battue. Puis, le Grec se rendit enfin compte de l'absence de provisions.

- Non ! Athéna ne m'a même pas laissé à bouffer !

A part un paquet de biscuits au chocolat glissé avec amour par son attentionné Maître des Glaces, il se retrouvait sans rien de comestible à des mètres de rocailles à la ronde.

" _Déesse Athéna !_ " implora aussitôt le glouton, profitant de la faille télépathique autorisée par la jeune et sournoise divinité.

Athéna, qui était encore en train de croquer des petits fours, sursauta.

- " _Je suis abonnée au yo-yo : arrêtez le grignotage_ ", assenait au même moment Camus, d'accord avec le conseil de la revue féminine.

Il n'y avait qu'à observer la vitesse de rongeur des courtes canines célestes de Saori Kido.

- Silence, Camus. J'ai un appel mental.

Le Verseau se tut et recommença à s'éventer le crâne, décidant traîtreusement de profiter de l'absence de Milo pour se couper dix centimètres de cheveux – au moins. Le Scorpion avait beau dire, la soyeuse masse vert d'eau devenait trop encombrante. Il se refusait à concurrencer Shiryu du Dragon.

" _Je t'écoute, Milo du Scorpion._ "

" _Les rebelles sont maîtrisés, Déesse Athéna !_ "

" _Parfait, je suis contente de toi, tu es rapide !_ "

" _Mais je n'ai rien à manger, Altesse ! Je vais mourir de faim !_ "

Le ricanement perfide de la réincarnation alerta Camus et Saga, le Petit Pope perdant beaucoup de temps de travail à admirer béatement l'envers du Français en train de souffrir par devoir envers sa déesse.

" _Oui, tu vas maigrir, Milo. Tu es un Chevalier, formé à survivre. Il y a des racines à manger sur l'île, il paraît d'après Ikki. A propos, ton Camus a mangé trois croissants garnis ce matin. Tu vois, je le surveille !_ "

" _Merveilleux !_ " s'émut le huitième gardien, rassuré à tort sur l'évolution de poids de son petit ami adoré. " _Mais moi, Altesse ?_ "

" _Débrouille-toi, Milo du Scorpion. Je te laisse, il est midi et je vais déjeuner_ " termina avec fourberie ou inconscience la Japonaise.

" _Dééééésssseee Athénaaaaaa !_ "

- Ton homme a déjà faim, Camus, dévoila la jeune fille. Allons déjeuner !

- S'il vous plaît, fit le Verseau, s'écorchant la bouche à une imploration. Donnez quelques provisions à Milo ! C'est vraiment très cruel de l'affamer en plus de l'exiler.

- Il faut parfois être dur par devoir, et parce qu'on se préoccupe vraiment de la personne, intervint Saga, se mêlant encore une fois de ce qui ne le regardait point et faisant pencher la balance de la justice d'Athéna du mauvais côté.

- Tu as raison, mon Petit Pope. Venez, mes amis, il y a un fabuleux poulet rôti au menu, avec des merveilleux bavarois aux framboises pour dessert.

- A quelle heure dois-je revenir ? demanda le Verseau.

- Revenir ? s'ébaudit Saori. Mais tu ne vas pas me quitter, Chevalier ! Pendant ces deux semaines tu partageras tout mon quotidien ! C'était convenu !

Soufflé, le Français se rendit compte alors que l'adolescente avait élaboré ses propres clauses variant grandement le contrat de départ, et qu'il s'était encore fait avoir en beauté par la greluche battant innocemment de ses cils gluants de mascara.

Pendant qu'un Verseau traînait ses chaussures _Docksides_ neuves sur le marbre du Palais divin, un Scorpion traînait ses baskets défraîchies dans les cailloux noirs, chacun pensant avec nostalgie et inquiétude à l'autre. Cela ne faisait que quatre heures qu'ils étaient séparés, mais cela paraissait bien plus.

* * *


	12. Les infortunes de la vertu

Hello à tous !

D'abord, pardon du retard, du à l'horrible syndrome de la page blanche. Mille mercis à Sévéya qui m'a vigoureusement encouragée et envoyé des ondes positives d'inspirations ^^

_Pour Soulef_ : Merci de ta review ! C'est vrai que Saori et Camus sont incompatibles au quotidien ^^ Clair aussi que Saga est mieux avec sa double cervelle qu'avec une seule. C'est vrai que Milo a déjà faim, quand à Camus... il cherche une solution. Et appréhende sa garde de nuit. Bizz à toi aussi !

Athéna mange sans remords et se dispute à nouveau avec Camus sur les dogmes religieux. Ikki déjeune en ville avec Shun, Andromède se révélant plus retors que jamais.

Mü et Shaka cherchent la raison de leur égarement, Kiki se réjouit.

Seiya grimpe et tombe, et Camus, qui a encore des illusions sur la probité de ses pairs, demande un service à Kanon...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Les infortunes de la vertu

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Titre au marquis de Sade.

* * *

**Les infortunes de la vertu**

Athéna investit sa table de déjeuner avec sa voracité reconnue de tous, tablée d'ailleurs réduite : Hyoga du Cygne, morose mais affichant un fin rictus sadique devant le poulet rôti, Shiryu du Dragon qui avait invité Shunreï – la malheureuse méritait bien pour une fois de mettre ses petons délicats sous la table -, Shion, Grand Pope depuis deux cent ans, et Dokho, affamé pire que le Tigre qu'il avait dans le dos.

Ikki du Phénix, toujours à Athènes avec son petit frère, avait donc avec un flair tout à fait remarquable échappé à son plat abhorré et craint. Seiya de Pégase arriva en retard, en sueur et en poussière sableuse de l'arène, et si Saga et Shion plissèrent leurs nez de concert, Saori se garda bien de tenter la moindre remarque hygiénique et vestimentaire.

- Ouah, je meurs de faim, ma Saori ! beugla le canasson, posant un baiser ardent sur la joue ronde de sa fiancée divine.

- Moi également, cher Pégasounet, minauda Saori, et on pouvait sincèrement se demander _comment_, après sa débauche orgiaque de petits fours glacés, cela était techniquement _possible_.

Le début du repas fut honorable : la réincarnation n'abusa pas de vin, Saga se tint à une distance respectable de quinze centimètres de Camus, le Verseau entama un morceau de blanc de poulet avec des mines de chat difficile et caractériel, mais enfin, il l'entama. Le Chevalier de la Balance roucoulait télépathiquement en chinois avec l'ex-Bélier, Shiryu parlait à mi-voix japonaise à Shunreï pour qu'elle pratique la langue maternelle du Dragon, Hyoga mastiquait en imaginant un rôti de Phénix à la broche, et Seiya s'empiffrait en silence.

Puis, Saori termina son premier verre de vin de qualité, pioché non dans les caves du Français, mais dans celles du Palais. Ses pommettes s'avivèrent alors de façon inquiétante pour qui avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer la jeune fille en vacances.

- Tiens, Hyoga, introduisit en gloussant l'adolescente, ne te laisse plus faire la morale par ton maître !

- Pardon, Saori ? s'étonna l'oiseau blanc, arraché à des rêveries aussi douces que du duvet de canard.

- Oui, au sujet de ta mère !

Les prunelles de glace du Russe diminuèrent. Sur le qui-vive dès qu'apparaissait le sujet de sa sainte maman, Hyoga se figea d'anticipation soupçonneuse.

- Athéna ! intervint avec horreur le glaçon en titre du Sanctuaire.

Mais Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse suprême, ne l'écouta point.

- Parce qu'il parle de sa maman avec autant d'hystérie adoratrice que toi ! assena Saori, lançant un gros morceau d'iceberg dans la mer froide mais agitée des sentiments filiaux du Cygne.

- Maître ? s'étonna le Russe.

- Tiens Camus, se marra soudain Seiya, posant sa fourchette salie de graisse de volaille jusqu'au bout du manche, elle t'a laissé une croix en toc aussi, ta mère ?

- Ma croix est en vrai or et véritables pierres précieuses, signala le blond, froissé.

Camus du Verseau, victime du jour – et même du mois – des patriciens du Sanctuaire, ne répondit pas mais son rougissement parlait pour lui.

- Vraiment, vous en avez une aussi Maître ? s'émut incontinent le sensible disciple.

- C'est Milo qui l'a, marmonna à regret le Français.

- Ô Maître ! osa reprocher le disciple. Comment avez-vous pu donner ainsi un cadeau de votre maman ?

- Ça me regarde, Hyoga, cingla rageusement Camus.

- Pourquoi ? Réponds, Camus, c'est un ordre, ricana la déesse, se resservant de vin.

- Je l'ai donnée à Milo le jour où on s'est séparé pour rejoindre notre camp d'entraînement. Et il m'a donné la sienne en échange. C'est notre affaire.

Le Français découpa méchamment un nouveau morceau de blanc de poulet.

- Tiens, fit Saga, sortant de sa toge de discrétion. C'est vrai qu'une fois tu avais tabassé Shaka petit… C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il te boude maintenant.

- Ah ?

- Oui, potina le Gémeaux numéro un, C'est vrai que vous vous étiez disputés…Sur la religion… Tu disais que tes parents étaient " _au ciel_ ", et Shaka se moquait en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de Jésus Christ et qu'ils étaient dans l'un des six enfers… Tu avais alors traité Shaka " _d'illuminé de secte que le Diable viendrait punir _".

- Je le pense toujours, sourit en coin le Verseau.

- C'est bien la seule fois que je t'ai vu te jeter sur un de tes petits camarades pour le taper…

- Ce n'était pas mes camarades, se souvint froidement Camus. Ils se moquaient de moi avec leur peu d'intelligence, et j'avais pitié de leur peu de cervelle.

Cela ne jeta aucun froid parmi la tablée de bronzes/divins, puisque quasi aucun bronze n'était né à ce moment là, ou alors dans les langes.

- Qui avait gagné ? s'enquit Pégase, adepte de compétitions en tout genre.

- Camus, sourit avec amour Saga. Tu l'avais même mordu je crois. Et Milo avait bondi en renfort pour achever le pauvre Shaka…

- Possible, fit le Français avec un geste négligent de la main. Il n'avait qu'à pas essayer de me convertir à son bouddhisme de pacotille.

- Mais, tu étais quoi, toi ? demanda avec suspicion Athéna.

- Catholique, révéla le Verseau, qui se demandait bien en quoi cela pouvait intéresser sa déesse.

Cela intéressait Saori dans le sens que son onzième Chevalier d'Or lui faisait donc des infidélités de croyance.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être catholique, Camus ! se vexa alors la jeune égocentrique, distribuant la crainte d'une crise divine autour de la tablée. Tu ne dois croire qu'aux dieux grecs, et surtout en _moi_ !

- Cela ne dépend pas de vous, Altesse, répondit mielleusement Camus, ne craignant point de se jeter dans un débat théologique. J'ai été baptisé à ma naissance, j'ai eu le temps de faire ma première communion, tout ce qui vient après ne compte pas !

Chacun, même Shion, se raccourcit d'une tête, affolés de l'inconscience religieuse du magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Livide de rage, Saori brisa son verre de cristal, souillant la nappe damassée et blanche, et fusilla l'insolent d'un regard rempli de bombes nucléaires en attente de lancement.

En ce moment, l'adolescente céleste, despotique tel un empereur romain, était prête à lancer le chrétien aux lions.

- Comment… _oses-tu_… Chevalier ! Tu es donc comme le serpent ! Tu mords la main qui te nourrit ! Le blasphème est puni de mort au Sanctuaire ! Tu…

- Athéna, chère Athéna, intervint encore le Petit Pope, rendu audacieux par amour. Encore une fois, c'est naturel qu'un enfant conserve l'empreinte de ses parents ! Il ne le fait pas exprès, cela doit être pénible de concilier toutes ces croyances… Pardonnez-lui, je vous en prie ! Regardez Shaka, qui se prétend Bouddha…

- Très bien, agréa de mauvais gré la généreuse réincarnation, protectrice des humains. Mais tu seras puni, Camus, tu vas sortir de table sans dessert ! Reviens à quatorze heures !

- Oui, Altesse…

Camus ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir d'un pas élégant, ravi de la punition qui était pour lui une véritable récompense…

* * *

Mü du Bélier, en forme après une longue nuit, revint dans la chambre monacale et conjugale pour retrouver son lotus bien-aimé totalement réveillé - enfin.

- Oh, mon chéri, s'empressa l'Atlante. Tu vas bien ? Écoute, il nous est arrivé un truc horrible…

- Je sais, Mü. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai élaboré une théorie, fit le Tibétain, s'asseyant aux pieds de Bouddha pour exprimer ses opinions. Je crois, que dans les verres d'eau et de jus d'orange que nous avons bu à cette fête diabolique, un mauvais plaisant aura glissé une substance suspecte. Il paraît que cela se fait en boîte de nuit.

- Ooooh ! s'illumina l'incarnation, touchée par la révélation divine.

C'était bien sûr ! Sa perfection d'homme le plus proche des dieux ne pouvait avoir été mise en défaut que par un évènement malveillant commis par de la graine de canaille. Kanon, DeathMask, Aphrodite par exemple. Ou les trois à la fois. Ce nouveau groupe " _d'amis_ " qui prônaient le vice et qui représentaient la honte de la Chevalerie ressuscitée d'Athéna.

- Qu'en penses-tu, mon lotus ?

- Tu es le plus sage de tous ces nains rampants, proféra doctement l'icône à la chevelure dorée, dans un compliment que quelqu'un de susceptible aurait pu trouver discutable. Nous devrons nous méfier de tout, même de nos frères d'armes !

- Surtout de nos frères d'armes, souligna tristement le Bélier, toison en berne.

Derrière la porte en bois dissimulant l'antre de luxure humaine qu'était devenue la piaule sacré de Bouddha, un petit garçon roux se fendit de son sourire exagéré et plein de dents. Bienheureux les simples d'esprit, songea irrévérencieusement l'apprenti du premier gardien.

* * *

Dans un petit restaurant discret et bien fréquenté d'Athènes, Shun d'Andromède, coincé sur sa banquette entre plusieurs paquets le désignant comme _fashion victim_ – ou plutôt dans son cas précis, victime du syndrome du grand frère et de l'œuf -, sirotait maussadement un lait framboise.

En face de lui, le sourcil broussailleux, le débardeur bleu et le pantalon rouge usagé, Ikki du Phénix étirait un sourire exceptionnellement doux, dont seuls Andromède et Esméralda avaient eu l'occasion d'étudier le charme.

- As-tu choisi, petit frère ? s'enquit aimablement l'oiseau de feu, le doigt sur un apéritif au porto.

- Je voudrais du poulet bien rôti, grand frère, fit avec innocence le cadet.

Le sourire de l'aîné devint aussitôt un cran moins doux, et il s'étrangla sur son porto.

- Shun !

- Ben quoi, Ikki, tu m'as demandé… Je sais que tu détestes la volaille, mais moi j'adore le blanc de poulet ! se défendit le jeune Japonais, qui rejoignait Camus dans ses goûts délicats et sains.

Devant les iris émeraude flamboyants de sincérité niaise sous les odieuses mèches noires striées de parme, l'oiseau immortel céda.

- Bien sûr, Shun, je suis stupidement susceptible !

L'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès savoura la reddition humble d'Ikki en même temps que ses dernières gouttes de lait framboise.

- Et je voudrais que nous partagions fraternellement une bouteille de vin, Ikki, proposa Andromède, histoire de faire passer son envie soudaine d'imprégnation alcoolique pour un partage filial de boisson.

- Tu es trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool ! s'irrita le plus vieux, claquant rudement la carte des vins gainée de cuir noir, oubliant que Shun avait passé les vacances à suivre discrètement Saori dans ses excès de spiritueux.

- Pour une fois dans notre vie que nous sommes en tête à tête pour un déjeuner, supplia le jeune frère avec une argumentation diaboliquement ficelée.

- Bon, finit pas céder Ikki, alors je veux bien. Fêtons la fin des combats !

La fin des combats semblait être au Sanctuaire le prétexte suprême à déboucher des bouteilles alcoolisées. Un prétexte qui, précisons-le, durait depuis des mois.

Le petit roué sourit, avant d'observer son frangin se débattre avec le nouveau téléphone portable qu'il venait d'acheter.

- Vraiment, Ikki, tu as l'art des achats inutiles, parvint à remarquer audacieusement le cadet. Avec notre éveil au septième sens et notre niveau, nous pouvons communiquer mentalement sans frais ni risques !

- La rente de la greluche couvre largement l'achat d'un portable, réfuta Ikki. Et des risques, quels risques ?

- Et bien, reprit Andromède, saisissant le pied du verre de vin rouge venant de lui être servi, j'ai lu une étude dans un magazine scientifique, qui parlait des ondes très négatives à long terme pour le cerveau. Pourquoi crois-tu que Camus n'en a pas ?

- Je me fiche des avis pseudo-intellectuels de cet anorexique femmelette ! fustigea avec méchanceté l'oiseau de feu, se décapant la glotte d'une lampée de vin cul sec.

- Il est plus puissant que toi, réfuta calmement le jeune frère.

- Quoi ? se vexa le Phénix, animal susceptible – il avait déjà été signalé par ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas la boisson aimable. Moi, j'ai démoli Shaka ! Et Shaka est plus puissant que Camus ! Il a fait la nique à Saga, Shura et Camus réunis !

- Avant d'exploser entre les arbres de Twin Sala, lui et son temple, glouglouta Shun.

- Tu n'y connais rien, changeons de sujet, Shun. Une cacahuète ?

- Non, _moi_ je surveille mon poids, eût comme ultime estocade le cadet.

* * *

Camus, après une sieste sur le ventre – le bas de son dos étant potentiellement hors service, après la nuit de passion redoublée qui l'avait uni à son Milo -, reprit à quatorze heures le chemin du Palais d'Athéna, siège de ses plus sucrés tourments.

Une heure de sieste/papouillage avec son Pégasounet de héros semblait avoir mis la jeune créature divine dans un état de stupeur heureuse, et de bienveillance universelle, et le Verseau put profiter de l'addiction de la donzelle à ses feuilletons télévisés de l'après-midi pour lire sournoisement derrière son dos inondé de cheveux lilas son fameux " _Guerre et Paix_ ".

Dans sa lecture russe, il pensait conjointement en français des plans tous plus improbables les uns que les autres pour transformer miraculeusement Death Queen Island en succursale de " _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ ", et répondait en grec à Saga planté près de sa patronne divine à lui servir non plus de secrétaire particulier, mais de larbin attitré, l'éventant avec son magazine, lui apportant sur un plateau limonades fraîches, bonbons au citron, chocolats fourrés.

- Chuuut ! imposa Saori, sa bouche poupine reprenant dangereusement son rictus menaçant. Je n'entends rien avec vos jacassements, allez plus loin si vous voulez bavarder !

Elle monta le son. Les deux intellectuels de la pièce reculèrent avec prudence jusqu'au grand balcon ouvrant magnifiquement sur un champ de roses cultivées par le douzième gardien, et Camus s'assit sur un banc avec l'intention arrêtée de se replonger dans les intrigues tourmentées de Tolstoï.

Saga ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tu lis en russe ? fit-il donc remarquer inutilement, relaçant encore plus inutilement sa sandale qui n'était pas le moins du monde défaite.

Le Français leva brièvement ses orbes saphir sur son prétendant, affichant un petit sourire dont il avait le secret : à la fois hautain, moqueur, apitoyé.

- J'ai toujours admiré tes capacités de déduction, Saga, et ton prodigieux sens de l'observation.

Le Petit Pope, assistant de Shion, ne pouvait pas s'y tromper : Camus du Verseau, petit jeunot de seulement presque vingt-trois ans alors que lui avait dépassé les trente, osait se _ficher_ de sa cervelle anciennement double.

- Oh, Camus…

- Laisse-moi lire, Saga, grommela le onzième gardien, masquant son profil par ses longs cheveux vert d'eau, se ramassant en boule sur son ouvrage comme l'harpagon de Molière couvrait son or.

Saga des Gémeaux, aîné des golds, s'ennuya donc ferme pendant un gros quart d'heure, en compagnie de deux personnes sauvagement et égoïstement emmurées dans leur loisir, bien que lesdits loisirs fussent diamétralement opposés niveau culturel.

Un évènement imprévu arracha enfin le Maître des Glaces aux infortunes tolstoïennes, et cet évènement, c'était les singeries impromptues de Seiya de Pégase, co-directeur en devenir du Sanctuaire, joyeux fiancé de la plus merveilleuse réincarnation d'Athéna depuis le début de ses réincarnations – croyait-il.

Cela commença par des raclements en dessous du balcon, et Camus posa son énorme livre sur le banc pour venir se pencher, intrigué, suivi de près, même de trop près, par un Saga ondoyant qui en profita pour s'imbriquer quasiment dans le dos – et plus bas que le dos – de son jeune pair au cœur impitoyablement glacé.

- Seiya ! s'exclama le Verseau, estomaqué.

Le premier jumeau se pencha davantage, avec l'avantage collatéral de coincer Camus entre le balcon et son grand corps viril et séduisant, et poussa à son tour un cri de stupeur.

Seiya de Pégase continuait à jouer son rôle préféré, soit escalader une falaise ou une surface lisse s'en approchant après l'avoir dévalée dans une chute qui tuerait sans hésitation un crâne normalement constitué. Dans ce cas de figure précis, il présentait en sus l'avantage de jouer encore à Roméo grimpant au balcon.

- Juliette, brailla à l'adresse de Camus le bourricot, hilare devant les longs cheveux indigo de son supérieur en grade – théorique -, Juliette, ton Roméo est là !

- Je préfèrerais m'auto-congeler dans un cercueil de glace, grinça le Français.

- A qui le dis-tu, souffla Saga à l'endroit sensible de sa nuque.

- Youhou, Saori ! clama le cheval grimpant, continuant sa progression vers l'amour. Viens voir, y a Saga qui embrasse Camus dans le cou !

- Seiyaaaa ! siffla furieusement le Verseau, plaçant derechef un coup de coude inattendu dans le plexus de son collant dragueur.

- Ouille ! Tu m'as fait mal, Camus, cher ange, se plaignit le Petit Pope, plaquant sur son visage pur et doux une expression de reproche.

- On ne colle pas le c.. des gens… lui rétorqua rageusement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, que l'irritation de ces dernières heures faisaient insensiblement dériver vers un langage peu policé.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que la vulgarité te va très mal, Camus.

- Youhou ! Youhou ! Saga embrasse Camus dans le cou ! reprit à un gros volume de décibels le canasson, enchanté d'avoir trouvé une rime agréable.

Athéna daigna se déranger de ses occupations télévisées devant une information aussi intéressante, et gloussa devant l'image plaisante du couple Saga/Camus, qu'elle trouvait esthétiquement assez réussi. Et de plus, elle aurait ainsi _deux_ intellectuels pour l'aider.

Oui, se dit la jeune fille qui avait oublié d'être désintéressée, si le Français et le Grec se mettaient en couple, ils voudraient rester souvent ensemble. Ensemble, à ses côtés divins !

- C'est merveilleux, je vois que tu découvres les qualités de Saga, Camus.

Un geste de la main citronnée de sucre de Saori coupa les élans protestataires et avouons-le, peu courtois du onzième gold, et l'adolescente se retourna vers la tête hérissée de son petit copain passant par-dessus le balcon.

- Seiya, minauda Saori, mon héros ! Tu as accompli cette ascension dangereuse juste pour moi ?

- Je traverserais l'enfer pour toi, ma Saori.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, marmonna en aparté Camus. Nous aussi d'ailleurs !

- Viens me rejoindre, Seiya !

- J'arrive ma Saori !

A l'insu du plein gré de Pégasounet, cela ne fut pas possible. Camus, décidément en veine de rosserie exaspérée, dissimula sa main gauche derrière son dos, et profita d'un moment où Seiya se grattait la tête pour lui décocher une légère pichenette. Légère, mais suffisante pour que le Japonais distrait par les longs cils recourbés de sa fiancée divine ne soit déséquilibré.

- Ooooooooooooooooh !

Le cheval volant ne vola point, mais s'écrasa lamentablement un étage plus bas, dans un massif non de rosiers rouges, mais de pétunias mauves.

Athéna hulula avec terreur, se précipitant tous jupons blancs relevés vers le rez-de chaussée, laissant Camus afficher un sourire de chérubin innocent sous la bouche de poisson maintenu hors de l'eau de Saga.

- Tu me surprends, Camus. Vraiment, Milo a une mauvaise influence sur toi !

- Quoi, c'est marrant, non ? Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour Saga des Gémeaux. T'as vraiment un esprit de vieux raseur, Milo avait raison.

Vexé, Saga regarda d'un œil Saori se jeter dans les pétunias pour soutenir Pégase en pleurant – rôle qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection -, et Camus aller se rasseoir pour rouvrir son bouquin. C'était la meilleure, ça, que le Français si peu expansif, si sérieux, si rigide, ose lui reprocher un manque d'humour ! Vraiment, c'était le glaçon qui se moquait de l'iceberg !

* * *

Milo avait passé l'après-midi à courir dans l'île tel le chien de chasse bavant à l'affût d'une proie.

Après d'infructueuses recherches, il était enfin tombé sur une colonie réduite de lapins maigres. Ravi, le Scorpion montra ses crocs affamés et paralysa le premier lagomorphe à sa portée, rêvant ferme à un civet.

C'est alors qu'il allait sans pitié mettre fin à la courte existence lapine de Jeannot, que Milo vit ses yeux humides et ses petites oreilles figées.

Et le fier, cruel, impitoyable Chevalier d'Or craqua. Ce civet de fourrure paraissait si… _mignon_.

Et puis, son Camus n'aimait pas qu'on tue les bêtes. Il se rappelait encore les hurlements de terreur de Camus enfant quand des apprentis plus âgés avaient rôti un lapin du Sanctuaire sous ses yeux.

Tiens, à propos… avec le recul, il y avait du louche là-dessous. Bon, le lapin avait méchamment grillé, mais Milo se souvenait avoir passé toute la nuit à cajoler un petit Camus catatonique et traumatisé. Le feu ?

Affaire à remettre sur le marbre de son temple, décida l'incorrigible Scorpion curieux dans un coin de son esprit.

Le huitième gardien libéra donc son hypothétique repas pour se laisser glisser dans les cailloux, découragé. Athéna pouvait se montrer rancunière, et aussi cruelle qu'une harpie.

Son estomac se mit à gronder de plus en plus fort.

- Camuuuuus… geignit pour lui tout seul l'arachnide.

* * *

Vers vingt heures du soir, Kanon des Gémeaux, devenu porteur principal de l'armure de son saint frangin, était vautré dans son canapé en train de croquer des chips et de siroter de l'ouzo au litre, toujours en train de visionner des films… particuliers, quand il eut la surprise de sentir un cosmos froid se présenter à l'orée du temple gémellaire.

- Tiens, entre, Camus! brailla le Grec, savourant sadiquement la vue d'un Verseau en train de se figer, rougir, faire un pas en arrière à la vue des gros plans de l'écran de télévision, et à l'écoute des cris explicites.

- Je… je repasserai, je vois que je dérange, tenta aussitôt de se débiner le glaçon.

Kanon était encore plus pervers que ce qu'il croyait. Dire qu'il pensait Milo le pire obsédé du Sanctuaire ! Pas étonnant que ces deux là fussent camarades…

Mais Kanon, ex-Dragon des Mers sans peur mais beaucoup de vices, tira le Français d'un coup sec pour qu'il s'asseye sur le divan près de lui.

- Ouzo ?

- Non, merci, déclina le onzième gardien, détournant pudiquement et obstinément son regard lapis-lazuli des cochonneries étalées devant lui.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? ronronna le second jumeau, sa prunelle émeraude aussi sirupeuse que celle de son aîné, mais contenant une lueur supplémentaire de coquinerie tendancieuse.

- Oui, un service, émit douloureusement Camus, risquant le torticolis à chaque seconde passée – Kanon aurait-il _enfin_ la décence d'interrompre son film amoral ?

- Je t'écoute, susurra le Grec, balayant d'un air appréciateur à la fois l'imbrication du couple de la télé et la plastique avantageuse de son pair.

- Tu sais qu'Athéna a puni Milo. Et en plus, elle ne lui a pas laissé de provisions.

- La déesse est rude ! compatit l'ancien Marina de Poséidon.

- Comme tu sais ouvrir une autre dimension, je me suis dit…

- Que je pourrais aider ton cher amour ? termina Kanon, se marrant et se claquant la cuisse d'une main réjouie.

- Milo est ton ami, et tu te moques des règlements, fit valoir le Verseau.

- D'accord, cher Camus, se régala le sournois. A une condition.

- Une condition ? se méfia immédiatement le Français.

- M'imagines-tu le genre de personne à rendre un service sans rien en échange ?

- Ah, bah non, pas du tout, admit honnêtement le Maître des Glaces.

- Puisque le film te gêne, ferme les yeux, proposa Kanon, le sourire amical du dragon sous le point de dévorer un quartier de viande froide. Et je te dis ma condition.

- D'accord, accepta imprudemment Camus, prêt à tous les risques pour aider son Milo chéri en train de souffrir des affres de la famine.

Kanon dut retenir un immense éclat de rire devant le visage naïf du Français, qui avait soudé ses paupières avec une ardeur proportionnelle à échapper au film porno.

" Le petit crétin ", songea-t-il. Mais Saga n'avait pas tort, Camus était à croquer.

Camus, chevalier intègre, qui possédait encore quelques illusions sur l'honnêteté humaine et amicale, les perdit toutes d'un seul coup quand le frère de Saga se jeta sur lui pour lui coller un baiser vorace sur sa bouche innocente.

- Mmmmph !

Sous les orbes sombres qui s'étaient rouvertes, le cadet des Gémeaux afficha son plus beau rictus " _dents blanches, haleine alcoolisée_ ".

- Si tu veux que je ravitaille Milo, tu me laisses coucher avec toi, Camus. Ce film m'a mis en appétit, et je suis terriblement en manque de n'importe quoi de mignon.

A la fois furieux et atterré, le Verseau répondit par une bouffée de gel qui rétracta la peau grecque du Gémeaux.

- Mais t'es pas bien, Kanon !

- Allons, ricana Kanon, à ton âge, n'avoir eu qu'un seul mec… C'est pathétique ! je t'offre d'autres expériences sur un divan confortable !

- Non merci, cingla Camus, se relevant. Décidément, Saga et toi êtes bien jumeaux ! C'est un trait de famille, chez vous, l'agression sexuelle.

- Dégage, Camus, râla l'ex-Dragon des Mers, frustré. Tu rêves, mon joli, je vais pas te violer non plus… Je proposais, c'est tout.

- Espèce de voyou lubrique, lui décocha le Français, ramenant ses longs cheveux en arrière et tournant les talons dans un mouvement hautain et élégant.

- Sale petit frigide, marmotta le jumeau bis, retournant à son film classé _X_ et à son ouzo tiède.

- Au fait, fit Camus, repassant le nez par la porte. Si ça peut faire plaisir à ton égo surdimensionné, tu embrasses vraiment encore mieux que Saga.

Cela remit du baume au cœur amer de Kanon. Un de raté, dix de retrouvés, se consola-t-il.

* * *

Mü, prêt à communier charnellement avec la Vierge ressuscitée, fut interrompu – juste retour des choses – par un appel mental courtois du onzième gold.

Camus demandait si, avec ses dons, le Bélier pourrait faire atterrir des provisions à Death Queen Island.

_" Désolé, Camus,_ " refusa doucement l'Atlante. " _Je ne peux, même par amitié, désobéir à la Déesse Athéna !_ ".

Ainsi coupé lapidairement dans ses espoirs, Camus se dirigea mélancoliquement vers sa garde de nuit.

* * *

Kiki descendait les marches menant au Temple du Bélier, dans l'optique de laisser son maître vénéré et son maître en second détesté unir leurs cosmos d'une manière tout à fait répugnante. Pendant ce temps là, il pourrait chercher sous son lit d'autres farces et attrapes destinées à faire tourner le Bouddha en bourrique.

Quand Camus du Verseau le saisit rudement par le col de sa tunique en poil de chèvre, le petit rouquin poussa un cri étranglé, persuadé d'avoir commis une erreur inconnue qui lui vaudrait le courroux d'un Chevalier d'Or peu enclin à être aussi indulgent et niais que Maître Mü.

Que lui voulait Mister Freeze ?

* * *


	13. Le coup de la bouteille

Hello à tous !

Pendant quinze jours, je serai à Tokyo. Je ne pense pas pouvoir - avoir - le temps de publier ^^

Je vous laisserai donc sur un Shun à qui Ikki a offert un maximum de vêtements, une Shaina ricanant de plus belle...

Phénix est perturbé, Saori aimerait bien franchir le pas avec son Pégase servant, mais ils ont... peur. La contre-contre rumeur y glanera quelque chose.

Milo voit atterrir Kiki à Death Queen Island, et Camus commence sa garde de nuit avec Saga...

Je vous le laisse aussi en situation dramatique - ou pas... Désolée !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Le coup de la bouteille**  
**

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Le coup de la bouteille  
**

Hyoga du Cygne avait passé un après-midi très long et très grincheux.

Non content d'avoir emmené Shun avant dix heures du matin vers Athènes, le Phénix l'avait gardé jusqu'au dîner. Et maintenant, à plus de vingt heures du soir, toujours pas de frères à l'horizon.

Cet Ikki ! râlait le Russe. Asocial et migrateur, mais collant et mêle-tout dès qu'il s'agissait des fesses de son cadet bien-aimé/seul aimé.

Le Cygne avait passé ses nerfs froids en s'entraînant méthodiquement, récoltant dans l'excès de son zèle un compliment approbateur de son Maître Camus : le Français, l'allure efflanquée et la mine maussade, paraissant comme lui cultiver des rancunes secrètes, le félicita de ses progrès.

Le disciple faillit se liquéfier de bonheur ouaté et redoubla de zèle, congelant des pins innocents.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix commença, toujours gigotant et suspendu par la poigne fine mais ferme du magicien de l'eau et de la glace, par crier de sa voix de goret sur le point de se faire égorger que " _Le Seigneur du Verseau n'avait pas le droit, que Maître Mü lui ferait payer tout dommage subi par son disciple, qu'il… _"

- La ferme, Kiki, le coupa glacialement le Français. Pourquoi es-tu si agité ? Aurais-tu mauvaise conscience ?

- Heu… non, non, pas du tout, mentit outrageusement le petit rouquin.

- Très bien. De plus, je ne compterais pas sur ton maître à ta place. Il m'a l'air fort occupé avec une réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai rien fait – il ne rajouta pas " _à vous_ ", mais tout juste.

- Justement, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te servir de tes pouvoirs pour téléporter de la nourriture à Death Queen Island. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser, Kiki de l'Appendix !

- Mais, heu, se tortilla le petit Atlante, tétanisé par la froideur de pierre précieuse des prunelles de son geôlier. Mais, je désobéirais à Athéna et à Maître Mü !

Le ton de Camus devint doucereux, mais d'une douceur froide, un peu comme une voix désincarnée de robot, et elle terrifia l'infortuné Kiki pire que des hurlements menaçants.

- Il me semble, articula soigneusement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, au vu des récents dégâts des eaux au sixième temple, à certains évènements suspects, à ton insolence perpétuelle, bref, il me semble, que manquer de respect à ton maître soit une option possible pour toi.

- Hein ? proféra le gamin, subjugué par la phrase entortillée du Français.

Soupirant devant l'inculture des membres du Sanctuaire, Camus répéta.

- Tu ne cesses de jouer des tours à ton maître. Ici, c'est pour aider un opprimé.

- Faire le bien au service d'Athéna, en désobéissant à Athéna ? s'assura le rouquin, son œil mauve s'allumant de convoitise à l'idée de jouer un rôle de héros.

- Finalement tu es plus intelligent que tu en as l'air, laissa tomber hautainement le Verseau, en même temps qu'il laissa retomber Kiki sur les marches.

- Ouille !

- Suis-moi jusqu'à mon temple, et je te donnerai les provisions.

- Oui, obtempéra le disciple de Mü, se frottant les fesses.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède suivit Ikki vers le bus, soulagé que la journée de shopping " _d'enfer_ " programmée par son aîné soit enfin terminée.

Mains dans les poches, sac au dos usé contenant ses achats – le Phénix refusait les sacs en plastique des magasins, et cela sans la moindre raison écologique -, Ikki avait décidé arbitrairement que Shun et lui se comporteraient en humains et frères ordinaires.

Derrière, boudeur, traînant sept sacs de taille, de poids, de couleur et de facilité à les porter différentes, l'adolescent vert teint en noir en avait plein les pattes. Ikki lui avait acheté une profusion de vêtements, avec beaucoup de générosité pécuniaire mais peu de goût.

Shun possédait donc des habits non désirés : quelques pantalons blanc supplémentaires, quelques paires de bretelles – Ikki avait eu du mal à en trouver : on s'était moqué de lui, arguant que cela ne se portait plus -, des chaussures nunuches en cuir blanc, des chaussures vieillottes en cuir marron, des baskets blanches et modernes arrachées de haute lutte.

L'oiseau de feu avait ensuite imposé quelques paires de chemises à carreaux qu'Andromède avait jugées " _bonnes pour le fin fond de la campagne et garder des vaches _", des tee-shirt unis, couvrants, toujours vert sapin ou caca d'oie, et une montre niaise ornée d'un Mickey au lieu de la merveille de technologie _cool _dont Shun rêvait.

Pour terminer, le jeune Japonais avait réussi en cachette à acheter une nouvelle bouteille de teinture pour cheveux - noire à reflets parme -, en même temps que le Phénix trouvait l'unique magasin du lieu qui vendait de la teinture verte. L'oiseau immortel ne mégota pas, et acheta les cinq flacons restants.

- Tu retrouveras figure humaine, se réjouit le grand frère, sous la poussière, la chaleur encore persistante même à vingt heures du soir, l'attente longue du bus.

- Oui, Ikki, fit le plus jeune, certain qu'au contraire se teindre en noir lui _donnait_ figure humaine – et fort sexy de surcroît.

Après l'arrivée du bus, Ikki ayant encore, fidèle à sa technique, écrasé des pieds pour obtenir deux bonnes places, Shun bâilla un bon coup. Ikki, assoupi, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, Andromède se demanda pendant qu'ils quittaient le centre d'Athènes s'il arriverait à tirer un peu de sous de ces frusques en les vendant sur E-Bay, ou au moins s'il réussirait à ne pas les porter.

* * *

Kiki soupira sous tout le fatras alimentaire accumulé par le Maître des Glaces. Camus, attentionné malgré sa façade froide, avait pensé à tout, au nécessaire comme au superflu.

Le rouquin ahana sous les litres de coca-cola – zéro sucres -, un énorme panier contenant des sandwiches variés, un gâteau au chocolat, un panier de pommes, de bananes et de poires, une pile entière de tablettes de chocolat, un filet de pommes de terre, un sac de riz, des boîtes de pâtes, et le pire pour Kiki fut le frigo. Car le Verseau, être intelligent et plein de ressources, n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bénéficier tous les jours de l'aide télékinésique un peu forcée de Kiki.

Il fallait donc à son Milo un frigo pour garder les provisions d'avance. Camus en prépara alors un petit, à deux compartiments, y emprisonnant son cosmos froid à longue durée pour faire office de réfrigérateur et de surgélateur.

- Mais il est plein ! brailla Kiki.

- Bien sûr, voyons.

Camus avait bourré le haut des chères pizzas congelées du Grec, de lasagnes préparées, et le bas de fromages, de charcuteries, de yaourts aux fruits et de beurre.

- N'oublie pas le pain, signala encore le Français, bras croisés.

- Oui, j'y vais.

- Et dis à Milo… - Camus buta sur une phrase trop tendre - , dis que je pense à lui.

- Okay, okay, ronchonna le petit Atlante.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion mâchonnait mélancoliquement un brin d'herbe jaunâtre en guise d'apéritif, assis face à la mer, soupirant toutes les trois secondes après deux choses essentielles à son bonheur : son Camus, et de quoi remplir son estomac. Il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre.

On aurait pu signaler au Scorpion qu'il y avait des poissons dans la mer, mais Milo était encore et toujours victime de sa paranoïa vis-à-vis des agapes marines.

Le fier guerrier faillit avoir une crise cardiaque sous un rire de hyène dont le _copyright_ appartenait à Kiki de l'Appendix. Milo bondit et se retourna, pour voir le petit roux perché sur une montagne de nourriture, frigo compris.

- Kiki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Camus du Verseau m'a obligé à téléporter des provisions. Kanon lui a proposé des conditions inacceptables, et Maître Mü a refusé de désobéir à Athéna.

Le glouton poussa des hurlements de bonheur devant les trésors qui s'étalaient sur le sable, ayant des larmes au bord des cils à la vue du frigo.

- Oh, mon Camus ! Mon adorable, mon merveilleux Camus !

- Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il pensait à toi, même si derrière son air de sainte-nitouche il pensait plutôt à des cochonneries, précisa inutilement le jeune Atlante, enfant doté de beaucoup d'imagination mal placée.

- La ferme, asticot, se vexa Milo. Mon Camus est le plus pur et le plus sain de la Chevalerie !

- Tu veux que je remporte ce bazar sur une autre île déserte ? le menaça avec malice Kiki, hilare.

- Non, non, s'empressa de faire profil bas l'arachnide dépendant du ver de terre. Merci, Kiki. Je te revaudrai ça.

- Camus m'a déjà promis des livres, mais je préférerais des bandes dessinées.

- Tu les auras à mon retour.

- Je dois filer, fit l'apprenti Bélier. Maître Mü va bientôt sortir du lit de Bouddha.

- Ouarf ! se marra Milo, l'œil vachard à l'idée des photos compromettantes bien au chaud dans l'appareil numérique de Camus.

- C'est pas toi qui vis avec, marmotta le rouquin.

- Dis à mon Camus un grand merci ! Que je l'aime plus que tout ! Que je soupire après son corps si beau ! Que je lui fait des baisers partout, surtout dans son cou et dans le creux de ses poignets, et…

- Oh, ça va, j'ai pas encore l'âge ! l'arrêta Kiki, dégoûté de ces précisions

- Mais à propos… pointa le Scorpion, occupé à croquer la première pomme rouge du panier. Pourquoi disais-tu que Kanon avait donné des conditions inacceptables à Camus ?

- Hin ! Mais tu n'en parleras pas à mon Maître ?

- Jamais.

- Je passais par là, pour aller au Temple du Bélier. J'ai vu par la fenêtre…

- Quoi ? fit soupçonneusement le huitième gardien, cessant de broyer du trognon.

- Kanon a proposé à Camus d'envoyer des provisions s'il couchait avec lui. Camus a refusé, indigné, et alors, j'ai vu Kanon embrasser Camus de force. Kanon a failli se faire congeler, et Camus l'a traité de " _voyou lubrique_ ". Là, j'ai déguerpi.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? hulula le Scorpion, s'effondrant dans les grains de sable. Tu veux dire que mon petit copain a été agressé par mon second meilleur ami ?

- Ben, ouais…

- Par Zeus ! Par Athéna ! Par… je vais le tuer ! Je tuerai ces deux frangins cinglés ensemble ! Je…

Kiki de l'Appendix jugea prudent de se téléporter, laissant le Chevalier du Scorpion à ses ires vengeresses et solitaires sur la plage de Death Queen Island.

Fatigué de hurler dans le vide, Milo commença à transporter les provisions dans la cahute, persuadé qu'il avait eu raison depuis qu'il sortait avec Camus – non, même depuis qu'il _connaissait _Camus - : le monde entier en voulait aux fesses superbes de son petit ami à la beauté féérique et à l'intelligence raffinée.

Le Verseau ne serait en sécurité qu'endormi éternellement dans l'un de ses cercueils de glace.

- Tiens bon, chouchou, ne te laisses pas faire ! gémit le Grec.

Avant de boire du coca, une idée encore plus abominable germa dans l'esprit enfiévré de Milo : et si, au contraire, Camus finissait par avoir _envie_ de se laisser faire par ses séduisants et diaboliques jumeaux ?

* * *

Hyoga, penché à la fenêtre de sa chambre comme sœur Anne à sa tour, s'épanouit devant l'arrivée de son cher Shun, qui traînait de ses sandales le long des interminables marches.

- Dépêche-toi, Shun, il est l'heure de dormir pour toi !

- Pfff, Ikki, renâcla le cadet, tu me prends vraiment pour un bébé !

Cette assertion réaliste n'appelait pas de commentaire.

L'oiseau de feu, voltigeant jusqu'au Palais d'Athéna, pila net sous l'arrivée bruyante et hautaine de Shaina de l'Ophiucius, en armure, laissant le tour de garde à Saga des Gémeaux et Camus du Verseau – pas encore arrivés d'ailleurs.

- Hin ! se contenta de proférer l'Italienne, grinçante, impénétrable sous son masque.

Au passage, le Phénix s'interrogea : pourquoi Shaina dissimulait-elle à nouveau son visage ?

Intéressé prodigieusement par cette interaction étrange, Andromède posa ses sacs de courses et observa le spectacle. Il ne lui manquait qu'un esquimau glacé – non, un esquimau et l'étreinte d''un canard de Sibérie.

- Bordel ! éructa le Japonais aux cheveux bleus, sa prunelle virant au gris ardoise. Que veux-tu, à la fin ?

- Je te croise, Ikki du Phénix...

Shun crût deviner un sourire sous son masque.

- Pourquoi ricanes-tu ? accusa encore le volatile immortel.

- La vie est belle, eût pour seule explication Shaina, s'échappant d'un pas de femme fatale et très sûre d'elle.

Cloué par ces réponses qui n'en étaient pas, le Phénix grinça des dents, et empoigna son frère pour aller ranger leurs achats.

Sous le rire mutin de Shun, qui perdura jusqu'à ce que le jeune Japonais fût enfin glissé en pyjama collant trop court dans son lit, Ikki se contint.

Enfin rassuré sur le sommeil de son cadet, l'oiseau de feu s'enferma dans la salle de bains carrelée de vert tendre.

Ikki du Phénix, fier, asocial, redoutable, contempla sa face burinée dans le miroir, commençant à se poser la pire question existentielle et scientifique de sa jeunesse : Shaina de l'Ophiucius passait-elle ses journées à claquer des talons aiguilles dans les couloirs marbrés du Palais, dans le seul but de ricaner en le croisant ? Athéna se vengeait-elle de son insolence passée, présente et future, en transformant l'Italienne en instrument rancunier de cauchemar ? Shaina exécutait-elle un ordre divin, était-ce un hasard stupide mais récurrent, ou le Chevalier d'Argent était-elle une folle et le provoquait-elle à dessein ?

Et d'abord, bordel, pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à ôter ses mèches absinthe de son champ de vision, même quand l'insolente femelle ne s'y trouvait pas ?

Pourquoi était-il sur le qui-vive dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre ?

Pourquoi… par la greluche, pourquoi pensait-il sans arrêt à _elle_ ?

* * *

L'heure de la garde de nuit était entamée, et la paire décidée par la sagesse et l'esprit vindicatif de Saori, réincarnation d'Athéna, se rejoignit devant le Palais céleste.

Camus du Verseau se présenta cadenassé dans son armure comme une liasse de dollars bouclée dans son coffre-fort, alors que Saga arriva de façon grandiose en toge légère, avec plusieurs couches ornementées d'or et d'argent, d'une fluidité qui en faisait flotter sinueusement les pans. Le Français, casque aux aguets, eut l'horrible impression que Saint Saga ne portait strictement _rien_ dessous.

Il espérait que cela ne soit qu'une impression.

- Bonsoir Camus, tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement bien, lui rétorqua le Verseau, malgré ses joues creuses, ses yeux cernés et la douleur persistante tiraillant le creux de ses reins.

- Commençons-nous par les baraquements des apprentis ?

- Moi, je vais faire une ronde au Nord, toi, tu vas où tu veux, lui annonça tout de suite la couleur le Français, peu décidé à faire la conversation.

- Athéna exige que ses patrouilles restent ensemble, contra angéliquement le Petit Pope, froufroutant de la toge, qui s'entrouvrit, dévoilant une jambe musclée.

Camus, contrarié, haussa des épaules et tourna le dos au séducteur en un grand mouvement de cape blanche. Il sortit son briquet et alluma sa première cigarette de la nuit, ce qui horrifia Saga.

- Cesse de fumer, Camus !

- Occupe-toi de ton pendant maléfique, Saga.

- C'est une légende, mon cher, fit le Gémeaux malgré le ricanement sardonique de " _L'Autre_ " qui se pointait dans sa cervelle double. J'en suis débarrassé. Athéna l'a annihilé !

- C'est vrai que si Athéna a pris les choses en main, tu es tranquille, conclut le Verseau avec une indéniable perfidie.

Vaincu, Saga suivit son intérêt sentimental, décidé à conclure avant la fin de la nuit.

* * *

Plus haut, beaucoup plus haut, dans la chambre somptueuse réservée à la réincarnation divine, Saori, coudes appuyés au balcon, sourit devant les galopades de Seiya de Pégase, remis de sa chute.

- Que regardes-tu, ma Saori ? demanda curieusement le bourricot à sa déesse.

- Regarde, Saga et Camus. Ne sont-ils pas mignons, le couple idéal ?

- Boh, sais pas, fit honnêtement le Japonais, tirant sur un fil décousu de son caleçon. Je trouve Milo très amoureux, moi. C'est aussi un couple mignon ! Saga… il a tenté de te tuer ma Saori, il m'a piétiné pour m'empêcher de te sauver de cette horrible flèche d'or, il est vieux, rasoir et te traite encore comme une gamine !

- Tout le monde le fait, remarqua avec courroux la jeune fille.

- C'est parce que tu n'as que quinze ans et demi. En plus, tu parais si jeune, si belle ! flatta sincèrement le cheval volant, embellissant la réalité de la figure immature aux moues de bébé de sa chère fiancée.

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tous me prennent pour une idiote, Seiya, fit Saori avec une lucidité remarquable.

- Je démolirais celui qui oserait, ma Saori ! s'empressa de promettre le canasson.

- Merci Seiya. Mais, vois-tu, cette opinion de lèse-divinité a quelques avantages…

- Des avantages parce que l'on te croit stupide ? s'étonna le brave Pégase.

- Oui, consentit à expliquer Athéna. Ils me sous-estiment, et donc j'ai un avantage sur eux. Ils sont tellement aveuglés par ma tête de ravissante idiote qu'ils ignorent tout du cerveau machiavélique de Déesse qui se trouve derrière.

Seiya de Pégase, bourrin patenté, eut un éclair de sagesse et de génie en parvenant à ne _pas_ signaler à sa fiancée qu'il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions d'apercevoir ledit cerveau olympien. Peut-être avait-il mal regardé ?

- Allons dormir, Seiya, clôtura Saori. Si seulement nous pouvions aller… plus loin.

Sous le visage empreint de lubricité adolescente de sa chérie, Seiya se troubla.

- J'ai peur de te faire du mal, Saori.

- Oui, je sais, soupira tristement la jeune donzelle. Tu sais, j'ai fouillé dans le cosmos de Camus : et bien, figure-toi que le pauvre a saigné abominablement.

- Vraiment ? s'affola incontinent le Japonais, fasciné par ce détail d'une morbidité graveleuse.

- Alors, nous attendrons encore, Pégasounet…

- Combien de temps ? Camus avait presque dix-huit ans, fit remarquer à bon escient Pégasounet. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une question d'âge, mais de méthode et de douceur…

A ce point de leurs échanges de vue sur leur sexualité inexistante, Athéna eut à son tour la force de ne _pas_ signaler à son cher petit copain que ni " _méthode_ ", ni " _douceur_ " ne convenaient à sa personnalité de tête brûlée équine de la Chevalerie.

Sous le balcon, endroit propice car près de son temple, Aphrodite des Poissons, une rose à la bouche, parvint à sourire malgré la fleur.

Le Suédois s'empressa de dévaler les marches menant au quatrième temple, pour aller avertir DeathMask et Kanon d'une confirmation supplémentaire au volet " _dépucelage douloureux_ " de la contre-contre rumeur.

Enfin du neuf, se réjouit la mauvaise langue aussi empoisonnée que ses roses démoniaques.

* * *

Arrivés près d'une fontaine de marbre glougloutant avec un chant de bonheur, Saga décida d'imposer une halte. Camus, boudeur, s'assit au bord de l'eau, contemplant le quart de lune éclairant la scène et se réconfortant à l'idée que Milo la regardait peut-être en même temps que lui.

L'ex-traître de la Chevalerie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui ignora la lune mais se concentra sur le profil du Français.

- C'est romantique, hein, balança le Petit Pope à son pair, conjointement avec un caillou dans l'eau.

- Ça dépend. Si j'étais avec mon Milo, oui. Avec toi… répondit cruellement Camus.

- Je suis ton ami, protesta le double-face.

- Les amis n'ont pas les mains baladeuses, ni la manipulation mentale à portée de cerveau.

- C'était "_ L'Autre_ " ! répéta encore Saga d'une voix geignarde.

- Mouais. Admettons.

Un long silence suivit, le Verseau visiblement reparti dans ses rêveries de couple, le Gémeaux avec l'esprit titillé par de plus en plus d'hormones et de mauvaises pensées.

" _Allons, Saga, profite de l'occasion..._ " feula une voix que le Petit Pope se refusa à reconnaître.

Athéna n'avait pas pu se tromper, elle était la déesse toute-puissante !

- Un peu de jus de fruits de la passion ? proposa le Grec à la place, tendant une bouteille – Camus se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarquée plus tôt.

- Heu…

- Tu n'es quand même pas si soupçonneux ! s'indigna avec chagrin le premier jumeau. Tu sais, c'est une bouteille cachée dans l'eau de ce bassin, restant au frais. Kanon et moi nous nous en servions souvent de cette fontaine, plus jeunes.

- Ahah, fit le Verseau, qui s'en fichait comme de son premier glaçon.

- C'est du jus bien frais !

- Okay, okay, je vais en boire, accepta poliment le onzième gardien.

" _Fais-lui boire ce truc, par la brassière rose d'Athéna !_ " ordonna une circonvolution noire de sa cervelle.

" _Mais pourquoi_ ? " s'interrogea la partie saine.

" _Tu verras !_ " fit la voix, suivie d'un ricanement grinçant et diabolique.

Terrifié par l'évidence du retour bis de Saga gris, et de la nullité profonde de sa chère déesse, Saga bleu obtempéra, regardant avec inquiétude Camus siroter le jus.

- Beurk, déclara le Maître des Glaces. Il a un goût bizarre ton truc.

- Ah ? La date de péremption est pourtant bonne…

- Goûte toi-même, Saga !

Saga lampa le liquide, et résista à l'envie de le recracher.

- Mais t'as raison, Camus, c'est dégueu ! On dirait un mélange de jus et d'alcool frelaté ! Mais… Kanon ! C'est sûrement lui qui a mis une bouteille à sa convenance !

Camus verdit aussi sec : une substance consommée par Kanon des Gémeaux ne pouvait se révéler qu'éminemment suspecte et nocive.

Les deux Chevaliers de garde échangèrent le même regard affolé.

- Tu te sens bien, Camus ? s'enquit avec une inquiétude amoureuse le Petit Pope.

- Euh… pour l'instant oui. Et toi ?

- J'ai… un peu chaud, reconnût du bout de ses lèvres grecques le premier jumeau.

- Normal, il fait encore chaud.

Saga, sous le ricanement de plus en plus marqué de_ L'Autre_, se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

Près de lui, le Verseau commençait à gigoter aussi, son teint se nuançant d'une rougeur délicate qui enflamma les sens de l'ex-Grand Pope félon.

- Camus !

- Je sais pas ce que c'était, cette boisson, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Moi aussi.

- Kanon ! Appelle ton frère, Saga, s'énerva le Français. Qu'il nous dise ce que c'est ! Si c'est du poison, on est mal ! Ta cinglée de copie est capable de tout !

- Tu as raison, Camus, admit humblement Saga bleu.

* * *

Kanon, ex-Marina en retraite, nouveau Chevalier d'Athéna à temps presque complet, enfournait un nouveau film _X_ dans le vieux lecteur, quand la voix inquiète de son aîné résonna en lui.

" _Kanon, mon frère !_ "

" _Saga ? Un problème ? Un ennemi ? Tu as violé Camus ? Tu a commis un crime passionnel ?_ " débita aussitôt le cadet, déclinant toutes les possibilités que lui soufflait son esprit pervers.

" _Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Tu sais, notre fontaine ?_ "

" _Oui._ " fit l'ancien Dragon des Mers, perplexe.

" _Hier, j'y avais mis du jus de fruits. As-tu remplacé la bouteille ?_ "

" _Tu en as bu ?_ " interrogea Kanon, cessant net l'introduction du film en appuyant sur le bouton _stop_ de la télécommande.

" _Oui, je croyais que c'était ma bouteille de fruits de la passion. Camus en a bu aussi._ "

Kanon, sidéré, ouvrit une bouche de poisson rouge, puis éclata d'un rire effrayant.

" _Kanon ?_ "

" _Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère._ " ronronna le filial Kanon. " _Cela va te faire passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie. Camus va te tomber tout chaud dans les bras _".

" _KANON !_ " hurla le ton exaspéré de Saint Saga. " _Sois plus clair !_ "

" _C'est de l'aphrodisiaque, Saga. Fais attention, après la nuit que Camus a dû passer avec Milo, contiens tes ardeurs et ne l'achève pas… Pauvre chou va ! Ouahaha ! _"

" _Tu me paieras ça, Kanon ! Espèce de… de… Zut !_ "

Souriant, Kanon se replaça confortablement dans le canapé et enfonça le bouton _play_ de sa télécommande. Dommage que Mister Freeze ne soit pas resté à le contenter lui, mais après tout…

Au fait, il avait perdu une bouteille d'aphrodisiaque dans l'affaire. Et sans compter l'herbe qui avait disparu de ses réserves… L'avait-on volé ou était-ce une étourderie de sa part ?

* * *

Ladite herbe dérobée au troisième gardien en second attendait son destin sagement dissimulée dans la boîte à tisane de Shaka de la Vierge. Le blond Chevalier, comblé d'ébats honorables et religieux – oui, oui, le Kama Sûtra était _presque_ de la religion -, mit imprudemment sa petite main blanche sur le récipient à arabesques rouges.

- Je prépare notre tisane, Mü !

Un hurlement suivi d'une galopade de Bélier suivit cette affirmation, et l'Atlante déboula dans la cuisine, le cheveu mauve ébouriffé, le slip de travers.

- Attends, mon lotus ! Je me demande si cela n'est pas cette tisane qui nous a rendu fous hier !

La Vierge, signe fort susceptible et qui se vexait facilement, ne manqua pas de prendre la mouche.

- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que mes précieuses tisanes sont frelatées ?

Kiki de l'Appendix fût réveillé par la dispute, les cris furieux et aigres, les piaillements aigus d'une réincarnation de Bouddha froissée dans son orgueil de maître de temple, et le tempérament nerveux d'un Bélier fier et certain d'avoir raison.

* * *

Plus loin, Camus, ayant l'impression désagréable de se consumer de l'intérieur, glissa un œil sur la décomposition remarquable du visage mature de Saga.

- Alors ? risqua-t-il, frétillant comme s'il était assis sur les _Scarlett Needle_ de Milo.

- Kanon est un salaud et un pervers.

- Oui, ça on le savait.

- C'est pas du poison, mon Camus, c'est pire !

- Je ne suis pas _ton_ Camus ! regimba le Verseau. Pire que du poison ?

- C'est de l'aphrodisiaque ! assena élégamment le Petit Pope, suffoquant de désir, ravi d'avoir enfilé une toge large, dissimulante, protectrice.

Camus, en pantalon très serrant, n'avait pas cet avantage. Heureusement, la configuration de son armure pouvait cacher le détail gênant.

- De l'aphro… de l'aphrodi…de… balbutia le Français, qui se souvenait encore fort bien de son comportement quand il avait été confronté à Paris à des drogues suspectes.

Avec Milo, cela ne portait pas à conséquence. Mais ici… Avec Saga pot de colle...

- Que va-t-on faire ? gémit Saga, saisissant la main de son jeune pair.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, grinça Camus, à part s'éloigner très loin et très rapidement l'un de l'autre ?

Cette solution simple, rationnelle, digne du plus gros QI du Sanctuaire, fit son chemin dans la partie de cerveau de Saga bleu, pour être réfutée par la partie de Saga gris.

Le Petit Pope fondit soudain sur les lèvres de sa proie avec l'ardeur d'une mouette sur un poisson.

* * *

Fort loin de là, sur un matelas de foin moisi, Milo du Scorpion se réveilla en hurlant d'un sommeil lourd de mauvais rêves. Il n'était pas tranquille pour son Camus.

Pas du tout, même…

* * *


	14. La journée sera longue

Hello à tous !

Après une longue absence, me voilà, vivante et avec un nouveau chapitre.

Tokyo était vraiment génial, même s'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à voir pour le peu de temps que j'y restais. J'ai ravagé le rayon doujinshis Saint Seiya de Mandarake, ce qui a alourdi ma valise (me forçant à sacrifier quelques bouteilles de shampooing, de crèmes et même mon dentifrice pour atteindre le poids permis).

J'ai peu écrit tellement j'étais occupée, enfin, je rattrape mon retard petit à petit.

Vous découvrirez donc le sort de Camus, Saga gris EST de retour, Saori a programmé sa nouvelle journée et Marine se réveille seule. Shaina reste Shaina, et Ikki est perturbé. Milo s'ennuie, quand à Aiolia, il a un grand projet.

Pour Soulef : Merci de ta review, je suis effectivement passée plusieurs fois à Shinjuku - mais je n'ai pas aperçu de XYZ sur un panneau ^^ Ni de Ryo, d'ailleurs. Bizz !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La journée sera longue

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**La journée sera longue**

Sous la sensualité exigeante de la bouche de Saga, Camus, en bon petit ami fidèle qui se respecte, commença par opposer une résistance farouche, par se débattre et par envoyer de l'air froid.

Cette belle tentative se vit contrée au fil des mouvements de langue du premier jumeau : l'aphrodisiaque agissant, le glaçon de service se sentit avec horreur fondre comme une glace à la vanille.

Son armure acheva le carnage en se désolidarisant de lui, probablement répondant plus, la traîtresse, aux désirs secrets de son corps qu'aux injonctions péremptoires de son cerveau.

Le Petit Pope en profita pour tâter de l'iceberg, avec des mains gémellaires qui paraissaient douées du don d'ubiquité, car il semblait au malheureux empoisonné qu'elles le palpaient partout à la fois.

- Arêêêêêête, Saga, implora le Verseau en déroute, ses sens ne lui obéissant plus.

- Tu en as… autant envie que moi ! haleta le Grec.

- C'est ce maudit aphrodisiaque ! geignit le Verseau. C'est pas naturel !

- On s'en fout, profitons. On ne va pas rester dans cet état ! objecta Saga mi bleu/mi gris, qui en était déjà à remonter le tee-shirt du Français, tout en tentant d'écarter sa propre toge.

Au passage, le Maître des Glaces eût sa réponse : Saga ne portait _rien_ en dessous.

- Je ne veux pas tromper Milo ! J'aime Milo ! protesta encore Camus, qui se secoua des pattes ondulantes de son aîné comme un vieux chien se secouerait de ses vilaines puces.

Non, mais, il devait fuir ! S'il restait là, il perdrait sa vertu, nom de Dieu, et Saga, obnubilé comme il l'était par sa modeste personne, allait en profiter à fond.

- Hé ! râla un homme au bord de la rupture, voyant le Verseau bondir sur ses jambes chancelantes pour réendosser son armure et reculer. Où vas-tu ?

- Chez moi, fit Camus, dégoulinant de sueurs à la fois chaudes et froides. Demain tu me remercieras, Saga. Nous commettrions une terrible erreur, puisque nous ne sommes pas maîtres de nos actes à cause de cette substance étrangère…

Une lueur de gris aviva la chevelure océane du Petit Pope, et sa deuxième voix parût, inamicale et mal élevée au possible.

- Reviens ici petit con ! Je t'interdis de me laisser dans cet état !

Le reste de ses éructations étaient trop grossières pour les faire figurer honorablement à l'entendement des masses, et le onzième gardien frémit en retrouvant son presque violeur de la veille. Il le savait, qu'Athéna ratait tout ce qui était _vraiment_ important pour le bien de son Sanctuaire !

- Saga gris ! C'est complet.

- Reviens ici, Camus ! Recommence ce que tu m'as fait hier, hmmmm ? J'ai pris mon pied tu sais… J'adore les gens qui ne recrachent pas…

- Tu bluffes ! s'horrifia le malheureux.

- Peut-être… Le charme réside de l'incertitude, disait Oscar Wilde.

Devant l'avancée menaçante du démon, Camus agit avec sagesse : il déguerpit en direction du Temple du Scorpion, après avoir transformé le sol en patinoire, ce qui lui donna l'avance nécessaire.

Saga gris, furieux, glissa de ses sandales pour atterrir rudement sur ses fesses peu protégées par la toge arachnéenne, et jura. Il rattrapa Camus au huitième temple, mais trouva la partie habitable défendue par de la glace impénétrable : Camus s'était protégé d'un igloo inattaquable, et le schizo eût beau tenter de balancer ses assauts dessus, la glace ne céda pas.

- P'tit con ! Tu me le paieras ! glapit le traître, enflant sa voix démente. Quand l'autre Saint Saga me laissera revenir, je t'aurai !

Laissant brailler inutilement sa Némésis personnelle, le Verseau soupira du soulagement inhérent à la sauvegarde de ses fesses, et avertit mentalement Athéna du fait de l'abandon de sa garde de nuit, abandon contraint et forcé par les avances inexcusables du Petit Pope.

Contrariée, l'adolescente divine, à qui un canasson audacieux mordillait le lobe de son oreille percée, daigna croire le onzième gardien, et promit vigoureusement de s'occuper du problème. Ce faisant, elle s'empressa de rendre ses tendresses à son Seiya de héros, repoussant le devoir au lendemain.

Constatant après une douche aux effluves de noix de coco que son agresseur s'était enfin tu, Camus soupira de soulagement, et fila dans le lit conjugal et scorpionnesque, hélas cruellement déserté par son chéri. Il se retint de maudire la déesse sage mais perfide à qui il avait juré fidélité et obéissance.

Tourmenté par l'aphrodisiaque maudit, le malheureux se soumit à la nature et la puissance de l'imagination pour s'occuper honteusement de lui-même, et soulager sa tension sexuelle. Maudit Kanon ! Celui-là, alors… Son seul avantage sur Saga était son honnêteté : l'ex-Marina avait au moins la décence de ne pas dissimiler sa sournoiserie et ses vices.

Le Français bâilla, mélancolique et tourmenté, et profita du fait que personne ne pouvait le voir pour s'endormir traîtreusement avec dans les bras le pingouin en peluche que son Milo lui avait gagné à la fête foraine.

* * *

Shion, Grand Pope récurrent et plein d'expérience, n'était absolument pas préparé à la tornade chinoise qui l'attendait au seuil de la chambre dévolue au représentant d'Athéna sur terre.

- Dokho ? prononça malaisément un homme fatigué de devoirs lourds et diversifiés.

- Shion ! meugla la Balance, ses yeux jade emplis d'une fureur blessée.

L'Atlante ôta son casque, pressentant une longue soirée non de repos, mais de crise conjugale.

- Que se passe-t-il, encore, soupira l'ex-Bélier, résigné au pire.

- Tu es un traître ! Tu m'as trompé, menti !

Le Grand Pope secoua ses points de vie, sidéré par ces ignobles accusations.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Dokho ! Tu es le seul…

- Pas dans ce sens là, abruti, le rembarra l'ancien maître de Shiryu. Tu m'as caché une chose capitale pour notre couple !

Shion, ex-Bélier, frémit sous sa toge, craignant brusquement de comprendre la raison de la colère de son amant millénaire. Le décret !

- Le décret ! répéta Dokho, traduisant à haute et colérique voix sa pensée. Athéna autorise les mariages, et tu ne me mets pas au courant ? Que craignais-tu ? Cela veut-il dire que tu refuserais un mariage ? Que tu me rejetterais ? Que je ne suis qu'un amusement pour toi ? Que notre relation n'est pas sérieuse ? Que…

L'Atlante, submergé par ce flot aussi grondant que la cascade des Cinq Pics, commença par agiter ses fines et blanches mains en geste de reddition, puis par couper en désespoir de cause son Tigre par un baiser passionné.

- Calme-toi, Dokho, imposa-t-il. Tu sais, Athéna tenait à mettre chaque personne au courant elle-même. Et puis… je voulais te faire une surprise…

Ainsi, par un saut caprin remarquable qui l'exonérait de toute responsabilité négative, le rusé Grand Pope alluma une lueur de remords dans les prunelles de son amant, et Dokho tomba dans la laine douce du troupeau de moutons, poussant un cri de joie et renversant incontinent Shion sur le lit à baldaquin.

- Super ! Tu m'as bien eu, espèce de vieux bouc. Quand nous marions-nous ?

- Euh, nous allons y réfléchir, soupira l'Atlante, désormais en sursis matrimonial.

La jeune et écervelée déesse Athéna allait procéder à des unions plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, après un gros quart d'heure de cris et de tractations diverses, un compromis hasardeux avait été trouvé entre les deux moines de la chevalerie d'Athéna. Shaka avait proposé que Mü boive une autre tisane aux plantes, puisqu'il ne faisait pas confiance dans le contenu de la boîte incriminée, et lui, Shaka de la Vierge, infaillible incarnation de Bouddha de cette décennie, prouverait les torts de son amant en sirotant courageusement le thé suspect.

Rouge, le souffle court, étrangement peu mécontent de l'esprit de rébellion de Sa Sainteté en sari qui lui permettait d'exercer son tempérament brûlant de Bélier, Mü accepta. Son blond amoureux verrait bien qu'il pouvait se tromper !

Redevenus paisibles, les deux belligérants firent la paix sur un baiser chaste, et surveillèrent la bouilloire.

* * *

Frustré, Saga gris avait laissé place à Saga bleu, qui secoua son crâne douloureux, frappant les colonnes égarées de poings encore plus égarés, gémissant sous la malédiction dont même la puissante Athéna n'arrivait pas à le délivrer.

Après réflexion, il refit du chemin en sens inverse, glissant dans le Temple du Scorpion un long mot d'excuses à l'adresse de Camus, couplé à une nouvelle boîte d'_After Eight_ à la menthe – le félon Gémeaux en ayant acheté tout un stock à l'avance, ravageant le rayon confiserie du supermarché.

"_L'Autre_ " lui faisait chaque fois perdre des points péniblement gagnés, avec ses stupidités et fantaisies malsaines.

Encore une fois, le plus âgé des golds se leurrait, occultant la cruelle réalité qu'il n'avait gagné aucun point dans l'amour ou même l'estime du onzième gardien, gardien hypnotisé par l'aura attractive et séduisante de son Scorpion de conjoint.

* * *

Le jour se levait à peine sur Death Queen Island que Milo du Scorpion, huitième Chevalier d'Or au service de la capricieuse Athéna, en service commandé et punitif, frémit de ses cils collés par la transpiration et aspira une goulée d'air sec et brûlant.

- Ouaaaaah ! s'étira un homme qui avait été en proie la moitié de la nuit à des cauchemars ignobles sur son Camus victime des pattes gémellaires de Saga _et_ de celles Kanon, tout en l'appelant désespérément à l'aide, une aide qui ne venait pas – au moins il n'était pas consentant -, et l'autre moitié à faire des rêves érotiques sur ce même Camus.

Sorti de son sommeil, ses mains ne rencontraient hélas que du vide et des brins de foins pourris. Milo maudit fermement la gamine cruelle qu'il devait protéger, puis s'occupa activement de certains désirs triviaux de son corps de sex-symbol, avant de se ruer sur le frigo offert par son chéri pour se sustenter d'énormes tartines.

Après ces occupations matinales qu'il fit traîner très en longueur, il constata qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. Et ce n'était que le deuxième jour de son exil.

* * *

Camus, lui, croulait sous les occupations diverses et imposées.

D'abord, Saori, étrangement levée à huit heures du matin, avait envoyé son canasson de héros réveiller son onzième gold, par tous les moyens, avait-elle précisé, la bouche pleine de dentifrice au melon importé de Tokyo.

Pégase, même ensommeillé et à jeun, ne reculait jamais devant les ordres de sa Saori ni devant les grands moyens. Un instant dérouté par la glace enrobant les quartiers scorpionnesques, le héros des guerres saintes banda ses muscles et projeta sa plus belle comète de Pégase avec son cri équin de guerre.

- _Pegasus Sui Sei Ken_ !

Le Français fut réveillé en sursaut par un mini-tremblement de terre localisé, et bondit sur ses pieds, manquant de trébucher dans le drap. Redevenu professionnel, il supprima la glace et apparût en armure dorée aux yeux marron du Chevalier de bronze/divin, qui élargit un sourire toujours franc mais aux dents mal brossées.

- Seiya ? s'étonna le Verseau, posant un regard saphir fatigué sur le co-directeur du Sanctuaire, rayonnant dans son vieux débardeur rouge, ses vieilles baskets inusables, mais pourvu d'un superbe short beige flambant neuf.

- Désolé de te réveiller, Camus, mais Athéna te demande impérativement à sa table !

- Déjà ?

- Bah ouais.

- Bon, je viens. Laisse-moi prendre une douche, et…

- Encore ? cabriola le principal pilier de la défense d'Athéna, surpris. Mais tu empestes déjà la noix de coco à trente centimètres…

- Chacun son choix, ricana le Français, retroussant son nez délicat avec mépris, voulant ainsi signifier que les émanations provenant du cheval volant, elles, empestaient la sueur.

Seiya de Pégase, insensible aux sous-entendus et à l'ironie fine, rit de plus belle.

- Bah, l'odeur virile du combattant ! rétorqua-t-il, avec une rosserie inconsciente qui piquait une fois de plus le susceptible Français dans la partie mâle de son individu.

- Même Milo prend au moins une douche par jour, c'est dire, marmonna le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, claquant la porte au museau de l'adolescent.

Sous le jet d'eau délassant, un beau flacon jaune de liquide douche vanillé à portée de main, Camus ne fit pas la relation entre les envies de propreté accrues de son compagnon de vie et sa propre présence dans la salle de bains. Car privé des jeux charnels bains/douche avec son Verseau chéri, Milo du Scorpion, excepté les immersions dans l'eau de mer, commençait sur l'île de son exil à négliger de beaucoup se laver.

Le onzième gardien finissait à peine de s'habiller – mal pour ne pas appâter le Petit Pope -, que Seiya occupait le temps à faire des pompes sur le sol en marbre, et que Saori, radieuse mais peu divine en petit top noir moulant, sandales roses et short immaculé, trépignait d'impatience à l'entrée de la salle à manger du Palais.

- Hé, Camus, brailla Seiya à la réapparition d'un Verseau boudeur. Regarde, tu as du courrier et un paquet !

Le Maître des glaces se rembrunit davantage devant les longues excuses de Saga bleu pour les errements machiavéliques de Saga gris, mais ne manqua pas de poser les chocolats à la menthe dans la cuisine de Milo.

Quel amateur sensé de chocolat refuserait des _After Eight_ à volonté ?

- Bon, on y va ? s'énerva le bourricot, frappant des sabots. J'ai faim !

- Oui, oui. Tout de même, c'est curieux que la déesse se soit levée si tôt !

- Je ne sais pas ce que Saori a en tête, Camus, avoua humblement le héros.

" _Du vent_ ", faillit répondre irrévérencieusement le Français, mais il se tût et suivit son redouté co-directeur de Sanctuaire fraîchement promu.

* * *

Toute nauséeuse de par la faute du mini-lionceau qui prenait ses aises dans son ventre, Marine de l'Aigle eut l'immense déplaisir de se réveiller seule.

Perplexe, la jeune femme fit le tour du Temple du Lion désert, sonda le paysage encore plus désert de cosmos léonin, et commença sa journée en se posant d'irritantes questions.

- Il aurait pu prévenir ! s'énerva la future maman, dont les hormones bouleversées accentuaient encore un caractère déjà bien trempé.

Le cinquième gardien, tout Chevalier d'Or qu'il soit, ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

Cornaqué par un Seiya débordant d'énergie à but intéressé – se remplir le gouffre sans fond qui lui servait d'estomac -, Camus resta un instant en retrait à l'entrée du Palais d'Athéna, souriant mesquinement : Miho, la petite Japonaise de l'orphelinat qui d'après ce qu'il avait compris, adorait Pégase et lui courait après, était tombée en larmes sur le crin du bourricot.

Au milieu de ce flot salé et nippon, le Français en profita pour se sauver, mais tomba droit dans les bras généreux de sa supérieure céleste, qui lui envoya un immense sourire lui tout à fait étincelant de dents brossées.

- Camus, mon cher Camus, introduisit-elle, saisissant le bras de son Chevalier d'une main ferme et aussi serrante qu'une pince universelle.

- Bonjour, Déesse Athéna.

- Mais tu es affreux, Camus ! piailla l'adolescente. Ton jeans est plein de trous, de franges au bout, et est trop large. Et cette horrible chemise rouge est toute froissée ! Ce sont des vêtements de Milo ou quoi ?

- Oui, reconnût le Verseau, négligeant de lui signaler que son canasson de fiancé ne s'habillait pas mieux.

- Bah ! Je comprends, tu es malheureux sans ton petit ami. Au fait, tu as eu des ennuis, hier soir alors ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Saga est à nouveau entièrement dépoussiéré du Mal.

- Si vous le dites, grinça sceptiquement le onzième gold.

- Nous avons beaucoup à faire, s'enthousiasma sa geôlière. D'abord, manger. Ensuite, l'infirmerie, ta piqûre et la balance… Ensuite…

- Déjà aujourd'hui ? s'effraya hypocritement Camus, guidé par Athéna à la table de la salle à manger comme un porcelet guidé vers son auge de gavage par la fermière.

Saori Kido, réincarnation jeune et talentueuse d'Athéna, se fendit d'un terrible petit rire perlé.

- Allons, Camus, bien essayé. Toi, au moins, tu sais compter les jours de la semaine sans te tromper ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, mais…

- Bon, bon, accepta le Verseau, dépliant sa serviette, visionnant au passage avec surprise l'euphorie affichée de Dokho de la Balance pendu au cou d'un Shion écarlate sous le vert de sa chevelure en désordre.

Hyoga, la mine hargneuse du caneton distancé par sa maman cane, le salua de loin, reposant vite son clair regard d'eau glacée sur la chaise encore vide de Shun d'Andromède. Shiryu, lui, plongé dans une discussion calme avec sa chère Shunreï, resta aveugle à la présence du Chevalier du Verseau.

Seiya parût enfin, rouge d'embarras, défroissant un débardeur qui n'avait aucune chance de perdre ses plis, arrivant d'une ruade à la fois devant sa fiancée divine et devant la corbeille de croissants.

- Je suis là, ma princesse ! Mission accomplie !

- Tu es décidément le meilleur, Seiya, ronronna puissamment la Déesse de la Sagesse, charmée des talents de l'être à qui elle avait confié son corps et sa vie.

Camus toussota.

- Bon appétit ! Camus, prends un croissant !

- Oui, merci, soupira la victime des expériences sanitaires de la jeune fille.

Une tasse de café atterrit magiquement devant lui, et il croisa les cils humbles de Saga, dont l'iris miroitant implorait et exigeait le pardon.

- 'ci, daigna lui accorder du bout des dents le glaçon sibérien, ce qui transfigura le pénitent en prince rayonnant, redressé dans sa nouvelle toge azurée de Petit Pope.

Saori se désaltéra d'un chocolat chaud très sucré, et se pencha amicalement vers Camus.

- Je passerai la journée à la plage, Camus du Verseau. Shion m'a assuré que ma présence au Palais n'était pas nécessaire.

Le mensonge était flagrant : le Grand Pope avait compris au ton de sa chère patronne céleste que sa question de pure forme ne possédait qu'une unique réponse possible et désirable.

- Tu continueras à me faire la lecture, et veilleras à ma peau délicate.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa le Verseau, écarlate de crainte retenue.

- Oui, souffla Saori d'un air mutin, tu comprends, comme tu es _gay_ à cent pour cent, Seiya n'est pas jaloux de toi. Tu es donc le candidat parfait, soigneux, attentif, pour m'enduire de crème solaire.

Un haut-le-cœur secoua à nouveau le onzième gardien, et pas seulement dû à la déglutition de trop de viennoiseries.

Dieu, que son Milo lui manquait !

* * *

Bien avant les heures d'ouverture, Aiolia du Lion, nerveux et souriant, trépignait devant l'entrée de l'établissement d'Athènes où tous les Chevaliers recevaient leur courrier poste restante.

La " _chose_ ", serait-elle arrivée ? se tourmentait le fier félin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Lion dansant sur ses griffes qui reprit à la vitesse de la lumière le chemin de son futur foyer, tenant précieusement dans ses pattes un petit paquet enrubanné commandé à grands frais sur catalogue.

Restait à monter de toutes pièces un contexte romantique pour faire chavirer de bonheur sa chère porteuse de vie.

* * *

La chère porteuse de vie, elle, éructait ferme aux côtés d'une Shaina masquée et visiblement de très bonne humeur, qui l'exhortait au calme et la mettait en garde contre des déductions trop rapides, vu le peu d'éléments dont elle disposait.

Ikki du Phénix surgit, entraînant un Shun affligé à nouveau de bretelles, pila net et trébucha comme un Phénix nouvellement né basculerait hors de son nid de cendres.

- Manque d'entraînement, Ikki du Phénix ? se moqua ouvertement l'Italienne.

Son front buriné se chargeant d'orage sous des mèches outremer, le volatile immortel vit avec fureur les deux filles se tordre de rire, accompagnées par le son cristallin de son petit frère qui s'esclaffa de bon cœur.

- Mais BORDEL ! hurla l'asocial bronze. _Que_ cherches-tu, Shaina ?

- Moi ? Rien. C'est toi qui ne trouve pas, Ikki du Phénix, répondit d'une pirouette sibylline la jeune combattante. Allez, viens, Marine, il faut te nourrir !

- Oui, Shaina. A plus tard, Ikki !

- Ça va, grand frère ? ricana Andromède, agitant ses cheveux d'ébène d'un geste souple et nonchalant.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, Shun ? cracha l'oiseau de feu, rageur et désemparé.

- Rien Ikki, rassure-toi. Rien que tu ne puisses comprendre avec du temps et beaucoup d'efforts de cerveau, fit angéliquement l'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès.

Cette phrase teintée d'encore plus de mystère et de moquerie en sus n'améliora pas les plumes déjà à vif du Phénix, et il poussa rudement son infernal cadet en direction du petit-déjeuner.

- Cela ne va pas durer, ce petit jeu, foi de Phénix !

* * *

Après un petit-déjeuner pénible et bourratif, Camus s'était vu escorté à l'infirmerie, où il avait subi une piqûre – heureusement cette fois-ci du docteur nippon en personne, ce qui avait évité les accidents -, s'était vu soupeser comme un veau prêt à l'abattoir – ce qu'il se sentait -, et Athéna l'avait même accompagné, elle-même suivie de Seiya et de Saga des Gémeaux en personne, vers le Temple du Scorpion où il avait dû emporter ses affaires de plage.

Ensuite, le trio au pouvoir était remonté chez la déesse, qui les avait affligés d'un énorme panier de pique-nique, d'un gros sac de plage bourré et dont divers tubes de crèmes débordaient, d'un immense parasol différent de celui emporté à Sainte-Maxime, car il était mauve à pois roses, mais pas moins encombrant pour autant.

Un garde dissimulant un sourire ajouta à cela un autre panier contenant des magazines féminins en abondance et une toile de plage, elle aussi différente car blanche rayée de bleue.

- Nous avons tout ? interrogea la divinité, prête à vivre une journée de dur devoir.

- Quoi, Saga vient aussi ? ne pût s'empêcher de grincher le Verseau, inquiet pour ses fesses surgelées.

- C'est son devoir de m'épauler. Il travaillera à quelques parchemins, aussi bien sur le sable que dans les salles du Palais !

Shion, Grand Pope laissé seul à tenir les rênes de l'attelage divin, jeta un coup d'œil améthyste furieux sur l'équipage chargé de matériel de plage qui descendait lentement en direction d'une crique privée réservée à la réincarnation en place au Sanctuaire.

Sa jeune déesse vierge et tenant le sort de la terre entre ses mains potelées était incontestablement une adolescente tire-au-flanc, conclut-il.

* * *

Hurlant de rire, Hyoga du Cygne et Shun d'Andromède, main dans la main, dissimulant leur cosmos et galopant de façon effrénée, arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, sautant de justesse dans le véhicule qui allait les mener à Athènes pour passer une journée en amoureux libres de tout chaperonnage Phénixien.

Au moment ou Ikki, ivre de rage, secouait une June du Caméléon tout aussi furieuse, qui répondit par un coup de fouet, les adolescents approchaient déjà du terminus.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, la nuit avait été longue.

Resté parfaitement sobre et maître de ses réactions par la tisane bue, Mü du Bélier avait triomphé sans peine, car après la deuxième tasse de tisane suspecte, Shaka de la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha digne, à l'élocution châtiée et aux gestes retenus, avait à nouveau basculé du côté obscur de son signe. Entre deux rires de débile mental et trois sauts de cabris au milieu de son salon mystique, la Vierge qui n'avait plus rien de Vierge s'était montré un amant tout à fait inventif, voir dépravé.

Au petit matin, l'effet se dissipant, un Bélier quelque peu sournois se demanda s'il fallait vraiment jeter cette maléfique préparation au feu, ou la garder pour quelques occasions spéciales.

Kiki, goguenard, lui lança un regard peu enfantin en passant prendre son petit-déjeuner, et l'Atlante honteux remit ses questions malsaines à plus tard.

- Vous z'auriez pas des boules Quiès, Maître Mü ? réclama le disciple. Parce que je n'arrive plus à dormir, moi, avec tout le bruit que vous faites. Je suis sûr que même Milo et Camus ne font pas autant de bruit la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge, Kiki, aboya le premier gardien dans une repartie cinglante. Si tu t'entraînais plus sérieusement, tu serais assez fatigué pour dormir malgré les bruits extérieurs.

- Oui, Maître, maugréa le petit rouquin entre deux cuillérées de céréales.

Maudits soient les maîtres ayant trouvé l'âme sœur et ennuyeuse.

* * *

La journée, découvrit avec une amère résignation le onzième signe zodiacal, allait être une affreuse pénitence.

- Monte la toile de plage et le parasol ! lui ordonna en premier Saori, hautaine, royale, avec un geste négligent de ses doigts divins.

Camus fit traîner l'opération, reculant un maximum l'épreuve atroce et douloureuse de l'huile solaire à étaler sur le corps céleste d'Athéna.

Seiya, en maillot écarlate, fendait les vagues depuis un bon quart d'heure que le Français s'occupait encore à planter le dernier piquet.

- Camus, c'est bon ! hulula Saori, énervée. Viens me mettre cette crème !

Saga rit sous cape, un Saga séduisant en maillot bleu clair très moulant, mais insolite avec sa pile de parchemins et sa plume d'oie sur une serviette de plage rose bonbon.

Revêtue d'un bikini blanc orné de petites ficelles dorées, l'adolescente ajusta son chapeau assorti et ses lunettes de soleil en jaugeant son fidèle serviteur.

- Mets ton maillot, Chevalier !

- Mais…

- Exécution ! Tu ne dépareras pas à mes côtés !

Camus, hors de lui, se cacha derrière un rocher pour exécuter l'ordre inique de sa supérieure en titre, et Saga poussa un soupir concupiscent en le voyant réapparaître en maillot assorti à ses yeux.

- N'est-il pas beau comme un prince, déesse ?

- Bah, c'est un noble, constata Athéna, indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas le charme japonais de son Pégasounet de fiancé. Profite des occasions offertes par une journée de plage, cher Saga.

- Oui, merci Athéna, s'émut le double face, radieux d'espoir.

Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace contempla dubitativement les cinq flacons d'huile solaire, de marques et de tailles différentes, qui s'alignaient de façon menaçante aux pieds de la divine donzelle avachie sous le parasol telle une baleine échouée malencontreusement sur une plage publique.

- Pourquoi cinq ? interrogea un homme qui aimait poser des questions

- Pour les parties différentes de mon corps, assena Saori, comme évidence suprême qui ne se discutait point.

Soupirant, levant ses prunelles tristes au soleil ayant atteint le zénith, Camus se saisit du premier flacon sous le rire divin de la réincarnation.

* * *

La contre-contre rumeur gagna quelques points au déjeuner, où Aldébaran recracha ses céréales sous la voix limpide et très audible d'Aphrodite des Poissons, clamant à tout va la sanglante boucherie qu'avait été la première nuit de Milo et Camus. Il avait des preuves, par le cosmos sans faille d'Athéna. Impossible de nier la véracité des sources de la déesse !

Kanon gloussa, et DeathMask aviva son œil ensommeillé d'une lueur sadique et moqueuse.

- Pauvre chou va… C'est vrai qu'il est étroit alors ?

- Par Athéna, s'écria Shura, furieux, c'est fini oui ? C'est indigne de représentants d'Athéna ! C'est…

- Du calme mon biquet, susurra le Suédois, lui envoyant une rose aux vertus adoucissantes d'humeur en plein milieu de ses toasts grillés.

- Où en étions-nous ? reprit Kanon, tandis que l'Espagnol sombrait dans la béatitude florale, ses prunelles étroites devenant vagues par-dessus son café au lait.

- Au sang, jeta cruellement le Cancer.

- Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour à la plage, décida l'ex-Marina, saisissant une orange et commençant à la peler nonchalamment.

Il avait envie de s'amuser.

* * *


	15. Pince mi et Pince moi sont sur un bateau

Hello à tous !

Saori prolonge ses vacances à la plage, Camus est en proie à la malédiction gémellaire, et Milo s'inquiète sur Death Queen Island.

Hyoga et Shun font les boutiques, et Dokho veut choisir une date de mariage.

Shiryu s'agace.

Aioros fait des confidences, quand à Aiolia, il ne sera pas accueilli comme il l'espérait.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Pince-mi et Pince-moi sont sur un bateau...

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Pince-mi et Pince-moi sont sur un bateau…**

Sur la plage privée d'Athéna au Sanctuaire, le signe zodiacal du Verseau concurrençait en bonne place la constellation d'Andromède dans le sacrifice.

Saori, remontant sans trêve ses lunettes sur son nez poupin, sourit gentiment.

- Commence par les pieds, Camus, imposa la divinité, agitant coquettement des ongles d'orteils eux aussi vernis de rose bonbon.

Le Verseau se demanda combien de temps elle perdait chaque jour à cet exercice.

- Mais, euh… se terrifia un homme délicat, qui avait depuis ses premiers pas apprécié la beauté et fuit les choses disgracieuses.

- Prends cette crème-ci, la bouteille jaune, indiqua l'adolescente, ne semblant pas remarquer la souffrance artistique qu'elle infligeait à son onzième chevalier.

- Je suis sûr que Seiya serait plus doué que moi, et…

- Certainement, approuva méchamment Saori. Mais il profite de sa convalescence après Hadès.

Outré d'un tel argument, qui n'avait aucune valeur scientifique et qui était même ridicule, vu que tous les guerriers athéniens s'étaient vus ressuscités en bonne santé physique – celle mentale était une autre histoire, mais… -, Camus mit en œuvre toutes ses capacités à imiter un iceberg pour garder une belle indifférence.

Le Français fit appel à tout le courage de ses ancêtres jusqu'à Guillaume le Conquérant pour se saisir du pied droit de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

- Ne me chatouille pas, le prévint encore la demoiselle, saisissant un crayon rouge pour s'essayer aux mots croisés de son magazine.

Saga parapha un parchemin, et sourit, charmé d'avoir Camus en maillot dans son champ de vision toute une journée.

Seiya de Pégase, lui, commençait à souffler à grand peine dans la pipette d'un canot gonflable, modèle quatre enfants - ou un canasson volant et une déesse.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion, vers treize heures six, avait son crâne brûlant dans le même état que le volcan de l'île de son exil.

Sous les boucles bleues non brossées, se jouaient, aidés par un début d'insolation, ces scénarios terribles : son Camus était en butte aux avances littéraires de Saga bleu, aux tentatives de viol de Saga gris, aux propositions sournoises de Kanon qu'il avait cru un ami sincère.

Camus était si mignon. Si adorable. Si… si _seul_, surtout. Malgré tout son amour et tout son stoïcisme de banquise, il allait craquer ! Entouré d'un tourbillon de gémellité sournoise et séductrice, il allait se faire rouler dans les mèches de cheveux océanes et perdre sa vertu jusqu'alors fidèle aux seuls appétits charnels de son Scorpion.

- Non, prononça soudain l'homme tourmenté au Jeannot Lapin épargné la veille, qui semblait écouter avec sympathie cet humain cinglé. Non, je suis injuste ! Mon Camus m'aime, et il est fidèle. Il va résister, hein, Jeannot ?

Jeannot répondit par quelques bonds ironiques, que Milo, réduit à ce seul auditoire, prit pour un assentiment.

* * *

Laissant DeathMask et Aphrodite débattre en grec du sujet extrêmement scabreux des dimensions à partir desquelles on pouvait situer l'étroitesse d'un homme – Aldébaran du Taureau, couleur tranche de foie de veau, en perdit l'appétit et quitta la tablée -, Kanon des Gémeaux fila prendre son maillot de bains noir et descendit en quelques poussées de vitesse de la lumière à la crique où Saori torturait Camus.

Il se campa un instant sur un rocher en hauteur, savourant la mine de chat dégoûté par un morceau de poisson pourri affichée par le Verseau, compatissant à son calvaire. Par Zeus, Athéna le forçait à la masser d'huile solaire !

L'imagination néfaste de la gamine japonaise semblait décidément sans limites.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers atterrit d'un bond calculé au milieu du drame, projetant une coulée de sable directement sur les jambes collantes de crème de sa déesse.

- Hello les baleines !

- Kanon ! s'écria Saga dans un cri de fraternité heureuse.

- Kanon ! hurla Saori dans le cri de fureur de la sole enfarinée de sable.

- Kanon, prononça Camus dans le soupir résigné du martyr sur son bûcher.

- En personne, pour vous servir ! bomba le torse le cadet des jumeaux.

Il tapa sur l'épaule d'Athéna, à l'endroit exact d'un gros coup de soleil, ce qui la fit piailler de colère, et flanqua ensuite une autre claque sur le dos de Camus.

- Elle est pas belle, la vie_ bis_ ?

- Va t'installer un peu plus loin, Kanon, lui ordonna la déesse, envahie dans son espace vital - qu'elle aimait large - par un corps certes magnifique, mais plus remuant qu'un nid de puces de mer.

- Oui madame !

- Et toi, cher Camus, prends la bouteille verte et passe aux cuisses ! C'est la partie qui va rougir en premier. Dépêche-toi !

Considérant les appâts déjà bien ébauchés de l'adolescente, le Français, dont la peau blanche commençait à rissoler, éprouvait hélas une incapacité totale à oindre Athéna de crème plus haut que ses genoux dodus.

- Que tu es coincé, Camus, se moqua ouvertement la jeune fille. Pourtant, avec un petit ami pervers comme Milo, tu aurais dû perdre toute ta pudeur.

- Vous n'avez rien de commun avec Milo, Déesse Athéna, lança le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Allons, intervint avec son talent de gêneur diplômé Kanon, tu n'as jamais épié ta maman se déshabiller par le trou de la serrure ? Tous les garçonnets ont une période…

Furieux de ce blasphème, Camus blanchit.

- Garde tes cochonneries pour toi Kanon ! Ma mère était une _dame_ ! Cela ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de lui manquer de respect ! Je n'ai pas été élevé parmi les cochons, moi ! Comment oses-tu…

Saori ricana à cette confirmation du complexe d'Œdipe chez son onzième Chevalier. Est-ce que cela affligeait tous les chevaliers des Glaces ? eût-elle l'idée curieusement professionnelle de se demander. Devenaient-ils _gays_ par leur tendance commune à mettre leur génitrice sur un piédestal ?

Pégase, ivre de soleil et d'eau de mer, se jeta sur le Verseau pour le bâillonner d'une main sableuse, cabriole équine que Saori accueillit en riant de plus belle, oubliant ses essais de psychanalyse freudienne.

- Vas-y, Pégasounet, tu es le plus fort !

- Lâche-moi, Seiya ! ordonna le Français, qui avait passé l'âge de ces jeux puérils.

- Non, je suis le héros ! meugla Pégase. Le Chevalier de l'espoir !

- Change de disque, ronchonna le Verseau. D'ailleurs, je vais à l'ombre. Il fait trop chaud pour moi !

- Mais, roucoula Saga, je vais te mettre de la crème solaire…

- Oui, approuva Kanon, ses griffes de Dragon des Mers s'emparant du flacon. Nous allons te tartiner d'écran total !

- Je refuse ! C'est…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Camus du Verseau, s'immisça alors la Déesse de la Sagesse. Je suis à tes côtés pour surveiller ta vertu.

Cela inquiétait encore plus Camus, justement.

Le Français se retrouva immobilisé par les jumeaux - aidés par la force virile de Pégase -, sur la serviette rose, et ne dut qu'à l'interdiction formelle d'Athéna de ne pas les congeler en bloc et sans détail.

* * *

Arrivés au cœur des commerces d'Athènes, Shun d'Andromède fit la grimace en surprenant son reflet ringard dans une vitrine de mode.

Hyoga soupira de compassion, regrettant le Shun estival, au pantalon de cuir provoquant et à la chemise subtilement déboutonnée.

- Tu peux enlever tes bretelles, maintenant, Shun, suggéra le Russe, histoire de minimiser les dégâts vestimentaires produits par le puritain oiseau de feu..

- Impossible, mon canard, réfuta tristement Andromède. Impossible, elles tiennent mon pantalon !

- Alors, fit le Cygne, réglant le problème d'un grand coup d'aile blanche qui faillit heurter un passant. Alors, allons faire les boutiques pour te trouver des vêtements plus adaptés !

- Tu es formidable, Hyoga, se réjouit Shun.

Toujours glués ensemble comme cela n'était pas encore possible au Sanctuaire, les adolescents se lancèrent à la conquête d'une journée dédiée à leurs amours.

* * *

Shion, ex-Bélier, Grand Pope sans espoir de retraite immédiate, passa sa matinée à écouter les doléances et les litiges des paysans de Rodario.

Après ce devoir, qui ne prédisposerait personne à la " _zen attitude_ ", ni a une patience outrancière, il dut se coltiner son fougueux amant millénaire, Dokho, qui avait l'intention bien ancrée dans sa caboche chinoise d'arrêter une date précise pour leur cérémonie de mariage.

- Demain, mon agneau ?

- Tu es fou, Dokho. Un mariage, ça se prépare. Athéna ne laissera jamais ses Chevaliers, encore moins son Grand Pope, se marier à la sauvette et avec discrétion.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à l'esprit mondain de la gamine, concéda l'ex-Vieux Maître.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis frileux à l'idée d'une cérémonie publique ?

- Officialiser notre amour si long, mérite quelques sacrifices, pontifia la Balance.

- Moui…Mais devons-nous _absolument_ être les premiers ?

- Nous sommes les plus sages, se vanta le Chinois – pour ne pas dire les plus vieux croûtons de la Chevalerie -, nous devons montrer l'exemple à ces jeunots !

- Oui. Et maintenant, laisse-moi descendre au village, Dokho.

- Oh, tu as bien le temps, ronronna le Tigre, tentateur. Un petit retard dans le programme n'a jamais tué personne !

- Comment arrives-tu à toujours me faire fléchir dans l'exercice de mon devoir, Dokho ? interrogea l'Atlante, poussé d'une main ferme par son amant vers une petite récréation torride.

* * *

Gambadant sur les marches menant à son temple, Aiolia du Lion, futur récitant d'une demande en mariage, et ignorant qu'il serait accueilli par des hurlements réprobateurs de femme enceinte, croisa son aîné, qui partait s'entraîner avec une moue perplexe affichée sur ses traits grecs et hâlés.

- Ah, Aio', mon frère, salua le neuvième gold, premier sauveur d'une déesse en gigoteuse rose clair à petits pompons fushia.

- Tu as l'air perturbé, grand frère, s'avisa le Lion au milieu de son bonheur préconjugal.

- Tu sais… souffla le Sagittaire, imitant le tic de son aîné de se frotter le museau. Tu sais, je crois… que je suis tombé amoureux !

- D'un mec ? fut la première réaction épidermique du poil léonin, qui avait l'impression machiste que le lobby _gay_ gagnait en puissance jour après jour au Sanctuaire.

Même son viril et coureur de meilleur ami avait basculé du côté obscur, c'était dire !

- Hein ? se surprit Aiolos, estomaqué. Ben non, d'une fille.

- Zeus soir remercié ! hurla peu élégamment le cinquième gardien, radieux. Je savais que les gênes de la famille…

- Dis, ça va ? le rembarra son aîné, soudain retransformé en éducateur. Serais-tu homophobe, mon frère ?

- Non, non, se défendit Aiolia, dans un heureux réflexe de sauvegarde. C'est juste… J'ai l'impression que depuis la résurrection " _ILS_ " gagnent du terrain…

- Nous ne sommes pas au milieu des extraterrestres, ricana le Sagittaire. Tu regardes trop de Science-fiction. Mais veux-tu savoir ou non ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr !

- Je trouve que Seika est une jeune fille adorable, finit par sortir le neuvième gardien, rouge comme un polo de Seiya après lavage et s'entortillant les doigts.

Avec son attirance pour les rousses, Aiolia ne pouvait qu'approuver ce choix.

- Partage-t-elle tes sentiments ? s'enquit ensuite le cadet.

- Je le pense. Nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître, et… je suis un peu embarrassé remarque, j'ai raté toute mon expérience avec ces treize ans de mort.

- Bah, courtise-la lentement alors, feula le Lion, hilare.

Une pensée terrible arrêta soudain le fauve tel un piège à félins.

- Mais, grand frère… As-tu songé… à…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ferais… Tu ferais… bégaya le Grec. Tu ferais entrer Seiya _dans_ notre famille !

Un instant désarçonné par l'argument d'Aiolia, Aiolos haussa les épaules.

- Elle n'y est pour rien ! défendit-il.

- Et… articula le Lion, effondré. Et, par extension future… _Athéna_ !

Cela, c'était déjà beaucoup moins défendable…

* * *

Massé et pétri par quatre mains gémellaires, et deux sabots de bourricot en option imposée, Camus du Verseau, Chevalier de grand devoir, se tortillait de stress.

Il détestait être touché, sauf par Milo bien sûr. Et si Seiya, entre deux hennissements de rire, ne faisait que le chatouiller pour s'amuser à son niveau de gamin attardé, Saga et Kanon, il ne savait pas discerner quelles mains étaient à qui, se focalisaient sur ses fesses où pourtant il ne fallait pas mettre de la crème.

- Détends-toi, Camus, susurra le Petit Pope, tu es tout crispé.

- Il est toujours coincé quand Milo n'y est pas, feula Kanon, dont les griffes sournoises palpaient avec bonheur la peau française.

- Youpi ! hurla Pégase, pressant le tube de crème si fortement qu'un jet collant jaillit sur les cheveux marine du Verseau, les poissant abominablement.

Saori, comme promis un peu plus tôt, veillait, et pour cela ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir et se moquer.

- N'oubliez pas la nuque, c'est important et on la néglige souvent, proféra-t-elle pour seule aide.

Roulé, enrobé, submergé de liquide huileux - ___Yves Rocher__ Protectyl Végétal, Haute Protection FPS 30_ -, de doigts agiles se glissant à des endroits non convenables, d'un massage " _super détendant_ " par la partie félonne de Saga bleu, Camus ne s'échappa à grand peine qu'une longue demi-heure plus tard, se sauvant dans l'eau de la Mer Egée pour y pratiquer la plongée sous-marine.

Comme il tenait fort longtemps en apnée, les jumeaux eurent la merveilleuse occasion de satisfaire les caprices de Saori Kido, réincarnation radieuse d'Athéna, qui envoya l'aîné quérir des glaces au Palais, et le cadet achever de gonfler le canot abandonné par son co-directeur, qui avait brutalement manqué de souffle à la moitié.

Seiya, lui, retrouvait le souffle précité en embrassant à tour de langue sa chère fiancée céleste sous le parasol mauve à pois roses.

Le Verseau vagabond ne retrouva le sable mou qu'à l'heure du pique-nique, où Athéna lui proposa un subtil chantage : les deux sandwiches au thon du panier contre de l'aide pour ses mots croisés pourtant seulement de force un.

- Je peux avoir celui au saumon, aussi ? fit le onzième gardien, faisant monter les enchères sur la vente de son intellect.

- Vendu, gloussa l'adolescente, ravie de voir son rebelle anorexique faire des efforts de réalimentation.

Le premier jumeau reparût, avec une grosse boîte de ses inévitables _After Eight_, et tout le monde mâchonna avec plus ou moins de classe et de discrétion – sur une échelle de valeur du meilleur au pire : Camus, Saga, Saori, Kanon, et Seiya.

Ensuite, le Verseau, mettant dans un sacrifice nécessaire le corps d'Athéna entre lui et Saga, s'empara des mots croisés, et il poussa un cri étonné.

- Mais, c'est facile ! C'est un niveau pour les enfants, ça !

- Je te dispense de faire l'étalage de ta grosse tête, grinça métalliquement la jeune divinité, vexée. D'ailleurs, ils viennent de Sainte-Maxime, et sont en français. Ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle !

- Vous aviez pourtant prétendu la parler mieux que moi, pointa venimeusement le Français, impitoyable.

- Je te préférais muet, Camus, le cingla la donzelle. Milo t'a rendu trop bavard ! Remplis-moi cette grille, que je trouve le mot mystère !

A raison de cinq secondes par mot, l'exploit fût très vite accompli par le cérébral Verseau, et Saori pût découvrir que le fameux mot mystère, par une cabriole ironique, linguistique et adaptée à la situation, se trouvait être " _régime_ ".

Camus aviva ses prunelles d'une lueur d'ironie concentrée, et Athéna, encore plus vexée, lui arracha la revue pour la jeter dans le sable, d'un geste mal calculé qui décapita le château érigé patiemment par son fiancé servant.

- Oh, Saori ! se désola le cheval bâtisseur.

- Mille pardons, mon Pégasounet, s'excusa volontiers Saori. Allons faire un tour de canot gonflable !

Kanon s'était mis à dormir le nez sur une serviette de plage aussi noire que ses ambitions, pour laisser bronzer un dos déjà doré, et le Petit Pope jetait dix œillades brûlantes de concupiscence à Camus pour deux parchemins signés.

Le Maître des Glaces eût le choix gracieusement proposé par la Déesse de la Sagesse entre rester tenir compagnie à son prétendant, ou se serrer dans le canot avec Seiya et elle pour tenir une ombrelle blanche chamarrée de dentelle au dessus de sa peau laiteuse et délicate de japonaise - même si elle était en réalité grecque.

Cruel dilemme.

Camus, réfléchissant à ce que Milo préférerait, en conclut qu'il allait servir sa déesse en la protégeant des UV dangereux pour sa jeune peau d'adolescente.

- Tu es un gentleman, Camus, affirma encore Saori, flattée que l'on préfère la servir plutôt que de roucouler avec le charismatique Saga des Gémeaux.

* * *

Vers midi, alors que Shunreï entamait la cuisson du riz au Temple de la Balance, Shiryu eût la déplaisante surprise de voir entrer Jabu et Miho, chacun tenant encore un mouchoir froissé à la main, le sourire timidement quémandeur, les paupières gonflées et bordées de rouge dans leur masque habituel de chagrin d'amour.

- Nous venons voir Shunreï, commença le Chevalier de la Licorne.

- Pourquoi ? l'accueillit très fraîchement le Dragon, qui après ces inoubliables vacances en groupe et soumis à l'esprit d'équipe de sa supérieure, n'aspirait qu'à la solitude à deux.

- Mais, c'est notre amie ! intervint Miho avec vigueur et agitation de couettes bleues.

- Oui, c'est notre amie ! répéta Jabu, ses narines frémissant aux effluves provenant de la cuisine.

Shiryu, bien élevé, ne leur fit pas remarquer que des amis ne visitaient par leur amie qu'aux seules heures non-ouvrables des repas.

D'ailleurs, sa petite fiancée Chinoise surgissait déjà de son antre culinaire, sa tresse battant souplement ses reins ceints du tablier de cuisine, le sourire rendu niais par trop d'empressement à jouer son rôle de bonne maîtresse de maison accueillante, les boissons déjà sur un plateau.

" _Ne leur demande pas, ne leur demande pas, ne leur demande pas…_ " geignait en litanie japonaise le Chevalier du Dragon, tétanisé par l'imminence du drame.

- Resteriez-vous pour déjeuner ? prononça affablement Shunreï, ruinant ses espoirs.

Les choses allaient devoir changer, décida _in petto_ Shiryu, s'asseyant pour entretenir une conversation ennuyeuse avec les intrus pique-assiettes.

* * *

Hyoga du Cygne, ouvrant un bec béant d'admiration, faillit se liquéfier comme son maître devant Milo, tant Shun était séduisant dans ses essayages.

Sans contestation possible, un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur bleu clair pailleté d'argent, lui dévoilant le nombril, oui, tout cela était plus séduisant qu'un pantalon à pinces et à bretelles assorties ! Ses anciennes affaires avaient d'ailleurs été abandonnées dans une cabine, Shun comptant ressortir habillé enfin "_ in_ ".

- Je me ferais bien un piercing au nombril pour l'assortir à l'oreille, réfléchit à haute vois le jeune Japonais, méditatif.

Hyoga en contracta le ventre d'angoisse répulsive, mais se trouva muselé par le sourire alliant perversité et candeur de l'ex-hôte d'Hadès.

Il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin pour supputer qui allait commander dans ce couple plein d'avenir.

- Je peux te parler franchement, Shun, osa l'oiseau blanc tandis qu'il payait généreusement à la caisse les achats de son amoureux.

- Oui, bien sûr, Hyoga.

- Parfois je me demande si Hadès n'a pas laissé quelques traces de rébellion ouverte dans ton psychisme, dévoila le Russe.

- Et bien, sourit infernalement le plus jeune, figure-toi, je crois que tu as raison. Et figure-toi que j'en suis très content. Et maintenant, le piercing !

- Ikki va encore te tuer, soupira le blond Hyoga, résigné aux fantaisies mutilantes de son petit copain.

- Embrasse-moi, Hyoga, ne t'occupe pas du reste…

- Je t'aime, Shun, jeta le disciple de Camus, qui avait au moins une avance en paroles sur son maître, si ce n'était pas une avance en échanges physiques.

* * *

Dans la crique céleste, Saga, Petit Pope chargé de travail par Shion, usait ses yeux de trentenaire à observer le canot jaune flottant au gré des vaguelettes, et surtout la silhouette figée de Camus, qui tenait héroïquement l'ombrelle féminine au dessus de sa déesse bien-aimée. Cela n'était pas une tâche facile, tant Saori, déchaînée par l'iode marin, gigotait.

Seiya aussi, suant et soufflant, menacé d'une insolation qui n'arrangerait rien à son cas, et qui ramait des petites pagaies en plastique avec un acharnement tout à fait conforme à son caractère jusqu'au-boutiste de Chevalier de l'Espoir/dernier debout.

- Cessez de remuer, Déesse Athéna, nous allons renverser le canot, tentait en vain de la raisonner Camus, qui profitait de l'ombrelle divine pour protéger sa propre tête au vaste contenu.

- Bah, je sais nager, se vanta la jeune fille.

- Mais vous perdriez votre jolie ombrelle, eût comme argument clé le subtil Verseau.

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! daigna reconnaître la jeune écervelée, se calmant derechef.

- On va par où, ma Saori ? demanda inutilement le héros des guerres saintes, car il n'arrivait depuis une heure qu'à tourner vaguement en rond.

- Cap sur Cap Sounion ! hurla l'héritière des Kido, en ce qu'elle trouvait un jeu de mots subtil et sans précédent.

- Heu, essaya de la modérer le onzième gold, il y a des courants dangereux par là. Surtout avec un canot en plastique pour enfants !

- Il est en caoutchouc, Camus, réfuta l'adolescente.

- Je réussirai pour toi, ma déesse ! se vanta Pégase, triplant ses efforts nautiques.

- Chantons, Camus ! ordonna la jeune fille, ravie de son esprit prolongé de vacances.

- Heu…

- Chante en français !

- Je ne connais pas de chanson adaptée, mentit outrageusement Camus, à qui sa mère et sa gouvernante avaient pourtant chanté beaucoup de comptines.

- Moi si.

L'adolescente Japonaise entama en français " _Maman les p'tits bateaux_ ", avec une justesse de ton très inférieure à celle de sa mère, nota Camus. Le Verseau se demanda ensuite vaguement, les oreilles écorchées par la proximité du chant Saoricien, si Athéna avait définitivement fui l'esprit mortel de sa réincarnation.

En tout cas, ça y ressemblait.

- _… ont-ils des jaaaaammmmbes…_, hululait Saori, heureuse de vivre.

Seiya parvint enfin à filer droit vers le large, et Saga vit avec inquiétude s'éloigner le canot-jouet qui dansait comme un bouchon sur des flots de champagne.

- Kanon, réveille-toi…

- Mmm, t'es chiant Saga, marmotta le timbre ensommeillé et bougon du cadet.

- Camus et Athéna sont en danger, regarde comme ils s'éloignent !

- Rhumph. Camus sait nager. Et Athéna aussi. Et Seiya doit être comme les chiots, il doit se débrouiller. Ce que tu es mère-poule, Saga !

- Je ne suis jamais tranquille quand notre déesse est aux mains du Chevalier Pégase.

- Elle était encore moins en sécurité entre des mains de schizo, qui ont brandi un poignard sur elle, l'attaqua de façon vacharde l'ex-Marina.

- Tu es infâme, Kanon, culpabilisa incontinent l'aîné.

- A ton service, grand frère, le salua Kanon. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

Plus loin, de plus en plus loin, Camus constata avec inquiétude que le canasson, par un effort de toute sa volonté – il illustrait à merveille l'adage qu'avec de la persévérance le plus maladroit des crétins arrivait au but -, piquait droit vers Cap Sounion, destination souhaitée de Saori Kido, réincarnation insouciante d'Athéna sur mer.

Le canot commença à se transformer en manège, et le Verseau se mit à verdir d'un coup. Il avait complètement oublié son handicap maritime : ne pensant qu'à fuir les avances gémellaires, il avait cru un petit canot presque immobile sur une mer lisse sans danger pour ses tripes sensibles. Comme il se trompait !

Les eaux plus agitées venaient de le rattraper.

- Heu, Athéna…

- Oui, Camus ?

- J'ai envie de vomir, ça remue trop.

- Ah non ! stridula la divinité, horrifiée d'une telle menace. Retiens-toi ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu as _vraiment _un problème au niveau de…

- J'ai le mal de mer, c'est une affection courante…

- Nous bougeons à peine ! fit avec mauvaise foi la jeune fille, dont les fesses décollaient pourtant régulièrement du canot à chaque soubresaut.

- Ouais ! approuva le cheval volant, à nouveau devenu poisson volant.

- S'il vous plaît, Athéna, retournons dans des eaux plus calmes…

- Tu n'as qu'à vomir par-dessus bord, refusa égoïstement la demoiselle, se préparant à se pincer le nez de dégoût.

- J'ai une meilleure idée ! s'écria Seiya, le Japonais ayant son œil marron luisant du désir d'arranger la situation.

- Je t'écoute, Seiya ! s'empressa Saori.

Souriant, Pégase abandonna les rames pour saisir l'ombrelle des mains de Camus, et projeter sans prévenir le Français par-dessus le bord du canot gonflable,

_Splatch_ !

- Gloups ! proféra le malheureux, avalant une bonne gorgée d'eau de mer avant d'émerger. Mais tu es cinglé, Seiya ?

- Bah, plus de canot, plus ne mal de mer ! dit Seiya, radieux dans la simplicité de sa solution. Tu n'as qu'à nager un peu, le temps que ça passe.

- Seiya de Pégase, articula gravement Saori, je suis fière d'aimer un être aussi intelligent et exceptionnel que toi !

Rosissant sous ses joues tannées, le héros sourit aux cieux, avant de se remettre à pagayer de toute la puissance de ses sabots.

Rapidement distancé par le bateau devenu une gondole d'amoureux, Camus ne fit rien pour tenter de les rattraper. Effectivement soulagé de son mal de mer, il se mit à faire la planche paresseusement, décidant de dissimuler son cosmos pour profiter d'un instant de solitude.

Qu'Athéna et son cheval servant aillent se fracasser sur les rochers entourant Cap Sounion si ça les tentait, ragea-t-il, ses pensées dérivant ensuite vers son petit ami tandis que son corps dérivait vers le large.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'attendait naïvement à retrouver une femme amoureuse se jetant à sa crinière léonine avec de bonnes paroles de tendresse, Aiolia fut en butte aux éructations gréco/japonaises d'une jeune amazone déchaînée.

Tentant maladroitement d'expliquer à sa promise qu'il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé un seul bic en état de fonctionnement pour lui laisser un mot, qu'il pensait être de retour avant son réveil…

- C'est ça, dis que je suis une paresseuse, Aiolia !

- Non, Marine, ma douce, je…

A nouveau interrompu par la suite des récriminations, le cinquième gardien du zodiaque dissimula le petit paquet dans sa poche, décidant d'attendre un contexte plus favorable à une demande en mariage.

* * *


	16. La Petite Sirène et le Cheval des Mers

Hello à tous !

D'abord, pardon du retard de ce chapitre, indépendant de ma plus stricte volonté et motivation. J'ai eu vraiment un emploi du temps trop chargé pour écrire...

Merci beaucoup à toi, Nanouk, de ta review !

Shaka de la Vierge se mortifie, Athéna se fracasse puis grille au soleil, Camus dérive et le Sanctuaire entier est mis en émoi.

Seiya rayonne d'initiative, et Ikki tyrannise toujours son frère.

Saga gris refait surface, et Camus finit par s'énerver.

Aiolia tourne autour de la demande en mariage...

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La Petite Sirène et le Cheval des Mers

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le rocher.

* * *

**La Petite Sirène et le Cheval des Mers**

Honteux de la déliquescence de plus en plus prononcée de son karma autrefois vertueux, Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation discutable de Bouddha, s'était exilé sur le lotus qui servait de siège à ses hiératiques méditations, et accessoirement à figer les éventuels passants de crainte respectueuse.

Mü n'arriva point à le faire descendre de son piédestal, car le fautif l'informa sèchement que par Bouddha, il avait péché, grandement péché en consommant des substances illicites le conduisant à fouler aux pieds les enseignements religieux de sa vie. Par conséquent, il devait se mortifier, jeûner, faire pénitence jusqu'à ce que son horizon ombré de stupre ne redevienne paisible et serein telles ses prunelles d'azur.

Le pire, termina-t-il, nez plissé de dégoût, c'est qu'il avait _apprécié_ le rodéo du vice de la nuit.

Le Bélier, haussant ses épaules mordues par les dents pointues de sa Vierge dépravée par la grâce de la drogue, se mit donc en quête d'occupations saines et raisonnables, et décida de superviser l'entraînement de son disciple, qu'il avait négligé dans l'émoi de ses premiers échanges charnels.

Ravi de voir enfin son maître s'intéresser à lui, le petit rouquin dansa autour de l'Atlante, babillant sans trêve de ses futurs exploits dans l'arène. Et, au fait, Maître Mü savait-il que Camus du Verseau avait perdu un maximum de sang lors de sa première nuit d'amour ? Maître Mü pouvait-il lui expliquer _où_ se situait la blessure ?

Aussi violet que sa chevelure, le premier gardien exigea le nom des malhonnêtes qui discutaient de telles horreurs à portée d'oreilles innocentes.

- DeathMask et Aphrodite, se fit un plaisir de révéler Kiki.

- Bien sûr, quelle question idiote, marmotta le pauvre Bélier.

* * *

A seize heures et vingt et une minutes, heure locale, Athéna, réincarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse, et Seiya de Pégase, Chevalier de Bronze devenu divin, son fiancé, se fracassèrent sur le plus gros rocher défendant l'accès du Cap Sounion. Une ombrelle blanche s'envola pour flotter quelques secondes gracieusement sur l'eau bleue de la Mer Égée, un cri perçant retentit, un beuglement mâle et protecteur lui répondant.

Seiya, soutenant sa fiancée céleste, parvint ensuite à la hisser sur le rocher de leur infortune, et le jeune couple observa avec désespoir le canot gonflable jaune se dégonfler, puis couler, et les morceaux de rames s'échapper au fil de l'onde.

- Ce petit insolent de Camus avait raison, finalement, en conclut avec amertume Saori, considérant avec horreur ses jambes et ses bras griffés par le tranchant des rochers, et sa superbe chevelure fraîchement lavée dégoulinante d'eau de mer.

- Bah oui ma Saori. Si tu appelais à l'aide ? Camus ne doit pas être loin.

- Non, Seiya, refusa Athéna, hautaine et fière.

- Mais pourquoi ma Saori ? Veux-tu que nous nagions jusqu'à la crique ? Mais ce sera long et fatigant… Enfin, surtout pour toi !

- Je refuse d'être vue en si mauvaise position, explicita farouchement la jeune orgueilleuse. Et puis, je peux tenir longtemps, installée sur un rocher !

Pégase, se souvenant d'Asgard, grimaça de déplaisir.

- Mais nous n'allons pas rester des heures ici, ma Saori ! tenta de la raisonner son fiancé servant, pour une fois moins écervelé qu'elle.

- Nous attendrons la nuit, pour nager discrètement et revenir au Palais sans que nul au Sanctuaire n'ait vent de notre humiliante défaite ! Compris, Seiya ?

- A tes ordres, Saori, soupira le canasson, désolé à l'idée qu'il raterait son goûter, et son dîner par la même occasion.

- Et dissimulons notre cosmos !

- Oui ma Saori, acquiesça docilement le héros des guerres saintes.

Illogique, naïve, étourdie, la puérile réincarnation ne réfléchit pas au fait que tout le Sanctuaire allait forcément être révolutionné par son absence de physique et de cosmos à la table du repas du soir.

* * *

Camus du Verseau, lui aussi, avait décidé de se soustraire à la population du Sanctuaire : après une longue dérivation anonyme qui le détendit, le Français mit pied au sable très loin de l'endroit où Saga et Kanon attendaient toujours patiemment le canot, et revint très discrètement au Temple du Scorpion.

Douché, séché, habillé une fois de plus de guenilles chipées à son compagnon, le Verseau ferma la porte à clé et se vautra dans un fauteuil confortable, retrouvant son cher Tolstoï et son paquet de Marlboro.

Tiens, se dit-il avant d'entamer sa lecture. Il ne sentait plus les cosmos du couple à la tête du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Les adolescents avaient-ils eu la même idée que lui ?

* * *

Sur la plage, Saga guettait toujours le large désert, de plus en plus inquiet pour sa déesse et pour son cher Camus. Kanon, lui, ne s'inquiétait point, et même commençait à s'amuser beaucoup devant les traits crispés de son aîné.

- Kanon, s'effraya soudain le Petit Pope, lâchant sa plume d'oie dans le sable. Les cosmos de Camus et d'Athéna ont disparu !

- Celui de Seiya aussi, constata l'ex-Marina.

- Lui je m'en… euh, tiens. Oui. Curieux.

La vision abominable du cadavre du Verseau flottant au fil des eaux de mer, telle une virginale Ophélie artistique, passa dans l'esprit double, schizo, amoureux de Saga des Gémeaux.

- Ils ont dû se noyer ! hurla le plus vieux des golds, bondissant et se prenant les pieds dans ses parchemins, les envoyant voleter jusqu'au rivage.

- T'es con, Saga, proféra sans respect aucun le cadet. Camus nage comme un saumon dans des eaux glacées. Athéna est bonne en sport, si pas en cerveau. Et Seiya… Bah, c'est Seiya, il est indestructible.

Négligeant ces paroles pleines de bons sens à défaut de charité, Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope soucieux de son devoir, quitta la plage à la vitesse de la lumière pour atterrir en maillot de bains au pied du trône qu'un Shion tout épuisé venait à peine de regagner, et d'exiger avec force gesticulations la mise en œuvre d'une expédition de sauvetage.

- Je ne comprends rien à tes élucubrations, Saga, bâilla un homme perdu dans ses plus récents souvenirs, souvenirs brûlants et agréables.

- Camus est en train de se noyer ! Son cosmos a disparu !

- Tu délires, cher Saga. T'es-tu assez protégé du soleil ?

Furieux devant l'inertie laxiste du Grand Pope, hélas son supérieur hiérarchique, Saga se fendit d'un sourire rusé pour attaquer sous un autre angle.

- Athéna était dans le même bateau, Grand Pope. Son cosmos a disparu aussi. Ils ont dû faire naufrage, ce canot était si petit et la déesse bougeait tellement…

Cette donnée nouvelle et décisive fit enfin réagir Shion, qui bondit de son trône, étouffant un cri de douleur mal placée, et convoqua impérieusement le ban et l'arrière ban de la Chevalerie.

* * *

Peu après dix-huit heures et l'appel pressant de Shion à ses troupes les plus distingués, un Cygne éclatant de blancheur - dents et pantalon – et un Andromède toujours noir de cheveux et de pantalon de cuir, qui arborait en sus à son nombril - opportunément découvert par le mini tee-shirt bleu – un superbe piercing tout frais, furent fauchés net par un Phénix de feu qui avait la colère brûlante.

- HYOGA DU CYGNE !

- Oui, Ikki, se remit de ses frayeurs le Russe, replaçant ses longues mèches blondes de manière séduisante.

- Espèce de canard sournois et vicieux, dans quelle aventure louche as-tu entraîné mon petit frère ? éructa Ikki, poings serrés.

- Bah aucune aventure Ikki, répondit froidement le Chevalier du Cygne.

- J'avais oublié quelques petites choses hier, alors je suis retourné en ville, ajouta Andromède, sur lequel l'oiseau immortel n'avait pas encore remarqué le carnage au nombril.

- Et j'ai accompagné Shun par… sécurité, conclut Hyoga, dissimulant son ironie.

Les discourtoisies japonaises d'Ikki, proférées avec une grossièreté égale à celle des plus insolents Chevaliers d'Or, prouvèrent que maman-Phénix ne considérait pas la volaille nordique comme élément sécuritaire pour protéger un œuf.

Au milieu de ce qui menaçait de tourner au règlement de comptes sanglant et arracheur de plumes oranges et de duvet neigeux, l'appel aux armes de Shion retentit opportunément. Les trois bronzes revêtirent leurs armures divines, ce qui camoufla la nouvelle fantaisie rebelle de Shun, et ils convergèrent vers le Palais du Grand Pope.

- Bordel, par quel ennemi a-t-elle encore trouvé encore moyen de se faire enlever, cette petite bécasse ? pesta Ikki, résumant l'état d'esprit général.

* * *

A dix-huit heures et dix-neuf minutes, Shaka, incarnation vivante et prétentieuse de Bouddha, descendit de son lotus et revêtit son armure, ravi d'avoir une quête rédemptrice à mener pour le salut d'Athéna et de sa propre indignité.

Figé dans l'urgence du devoir, il refusa de tenir son petit ami par la main. Vexé, Mü du Bélier s'écarta, sous un ricanement moqueur de Kiki attaché à ses pas tel un moustique bruyant et obstiné.

* * *

Aiolia vit la violente diatribe de sa chère Marine interrompue par l'appel aux armes, et le couple cessa la dispute pour appeler leurs armures.

Ils continuèrent leurs chamailleries sur tout le trajet menant à la plage, le Lion refusant que sa chère et tendre future maman ne s'implique dans un combat, et la Japonaise s'insurgeant.

Le cinquième gardien recula encore le moment de sa demande en mariage.

* * *

A dix-huit heures et vingt-quatre minutes, une foule nombreuse de Chevaliers inquiets pour la sauvegarde de leur chère réincarnation d'Athéna en perdition sur mer, se pressait sur la plage du drame, se marchant allégrement sur les pieds.

- Un peu de silence ! rugit Dokho de la Balance, promu par Shion " _grand organisateur de la mission de sauvetage divin _".

Le silence fut.

- Bien, se régala l'ex-Vieux Maître, conscient de son aura de bicentenaire dans un corps de jeune tigre. En priorité, retrouver la déesse Athéna.

- Et Camus ! glissa anxieusement le Petit Pope.

- Tant pis pour Camus, cingla le septième gardien, enflé de son rôle. La déesse passe avant un Chevalier d'Or.

- Moi, je chercherai Maître Camus ! promit Hyoga.

Quoique connaissant la force et l'intelligence de son mentor, sans parler de sa propension à la solitude, il n'était pas trop inquiet.

- Merci Hyoga, dit Saga.

- Nous allons faire une ronde le long de la plage. Un groupe partira à gauche, l'autre à droite, jusqu'à se rejoindre. Ouvrez l'œil et votre cosmos ! Je reste ici comme point de ralliement ! décida le Chinois. Avec Shiryu.

Ravi, le Dragon se plaça aux côtés de son ancien maître, soulagé de cette compagnie.

Personne n'avait parlé de la perte de Seiya de Pégase, héros en chef des guerres saintes, et nul ne remarqua que personne n'en avait parlé.

* * *

Loin d'imaginer le remue-ménage provoqué par la perte corps et biens du canot gonflable et divin dans les flots bleus de la Méditerranée, Camus du Verseau avait lu trois chapitres tolstoïens, avant de basculer dans une nostalgie idiote qu'il se reprocha amèrement.

Malgré cette prise de conscience, il passa une heure à visionner ses photos de vacances, souriant aux pitreries de Milo, grimaçant aux photos compromettantes prises par son amant, s'étranglant à celle du motel minable qu'il découvrait avec surprise.

Pour achever un sentimentalisme qui le colonisait de plus en plus, il accomplit même le tour de force de transformer le fond d'écran bleu basique qu'avait méprisé Saori par une photo où Milo et lui étaient glués plus sûrement qu'un chewing-gum n'était collé à une semelle de basket.

Il ricana sinistrement de lui-même : il ne lui restait plus qu'à écouter en boucle " _Yesterday_ " pour achever la transformation de sa cervelle froide en fondant sucré à la fraise.

* * *

Sous un soleil de fin d'après-midi, qui devenait orangé et dont Seiya guettait avidement la progression vers la ligne d'horizon et son enfoncement dans la mer, Saori rissolait comme des petites patates sautées dans une grande poêle chauffée à blanc.

Elle utilisa une heure entière à fustiger le mauvais travail de Camus du Verseau : au dessus des babouches en paille tressées miraculeusement restées à ses pieds divins malgré le naufrage, ses tibias et ses genoux conservaient une peau lisse et dorée. Partout ailleurs, aux endroits qui avaient rebuté le sensible Verseau, cela virait au rouge le plus franc du crabe bien cuit à l'étouffée.

Seiya, buriné de nature, s'en tirait mieux : seul son mufle Pégasien commençait à souffrir et peler.

- Si nous avions gardé l'ombrelle ! hulula Saori, figée sur le rocher telle la Petite Sirène d'Andersen à Copenhague.

Le Chevalier de l'Espoir transforma le tableau en Loreleï sur Rhin, car il utilisa ses doigts pour peigner les cheveux presque secs de sa fiancée, tout en chantant une complainte japonaise pour distraire la déesse.

Athéna, ravie, interrompit cependant son chantre équin pour frissonner.

- Seiya ! C'est horrible, tous les cosmos des Chevaliers du Sanctuaire se dirigent vers nous !

- Ah bah oui, remarqua Seiya. C'est logique ma Saori. Tu es la raison de vivre du Sanctuaire, si ton cosmos disparaît, tout le monde doit s'inquiéter !

La raison de vivre – et surtout de mourir – du Sanctuaire embrassa follement son canasson, charmée de son intelligence, avant de s'affoler.

- Nous sommes faits comme des rats, Seiya ! Je vais être humiliée !

- Personne ne t'humiliera tant que je serai vivant, ma Saori ! bomba le torse le héros.

- Oh Seiya…

- J'ai une idée, ma Saori, développa le cheval volant. Glissons-nous dans l'eau, derrière le rocher, et cachons nos têtes avec toutes ces algues qui traînent !

- Oh, Seiya ! réitéra la jeune fille, malgré l'horreur qu'elle aurait à se couvrir le cuir chevelu d'algues nauséabondes à ses petites narines délicates. Tu es digne d'être un Dieu !

Le plan pégasien fût appliqué à la lettre, et quand Ikki passa sur la plage, il ne vit pas les fugueurs. Par contre, il sentit Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qui protégeait son visage des rayons solaires agonisants par son masque.

La femme Chevalier trottait sur ses talons, assez loin pour que s'il prenait caprice au Phénix d'accomplir un arrêt brutal, elle ne se fracasse pas contre lui, mais en même temps assez près pour agacer grandement l'oiseau immortel, asocial et menant ses combats en solitaire.

Le volatile en combustion se retourna alors, ornant son visage japonais d'un masque d'Hannibal Lecter puissance trois.

- Petite idiote, tu vas arrêter de me suivre ?

- Le Sanctuaire est à tout le monde, Ikki du Phénix, lui dit l'Italienne, calmement. De plus, j'accomplis les ordres de Dokho, notre supérieur hiérarchique.

Rappeler à Ikki du Phénix, bronze/divin caractériel et orgueilleux, qu'il existait dans l'univers des êtres lui étant supérieurs, n'était pas une tactique prudente.

- Je me fous de Dokho, je me fous d'Athéna, je suis ma propre loi !

Sous ses algues fumantes, la déesse faillit ruiner le plan de son petit ami en se redressant pour hurler à son Chevalier tout son courroux céleste, et Seiya dût la bâillonner d'une main salée d'eau de mer pour éviter d'éventer leur cachette.

- Ô Ikki, sans mentir, si ton ramage se rapporte à ton plumage… récita la femme Chevalier, prouvant qu'elle lisait des classiques.

- Hein ? brailla l'objet de cette citation, prouvant qu'il ne lisait pas de classiques.

- Tu es le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois… acheva la belle combattante, dépassant sa proie de moquerie.

- Hein ? reproduisit Ikki, estomaqué, ses yeux ardoise fixés sur les longues mèches absinthe s'agitant au gré du léger vent marin.

- Au revoir, Ikki du Phénix.

- Hein ?

Saori se retint de glousser sous le camouflage, et Pégase contint un hennissement de joie à la vue de la pose figée, ailes pendantes, de l'oiseau immortel et perplexe.

Après le départ lent de leur camarade, Seiya rit ouvertement.

- Sacrée Shaina !

- Ikki est si bête, il ne comprend pas qu'elle s'amuse de lui.

- Et il marche, approuva le bourricot nageant.

- Et maintenant Seiya chou ? Attendons-nous encore sous ces algues ?

Flatté que la patronne du Sanctuaire ne s'étaye de son avis mâle et prioritaire, Seiya s'enfla comme la grenouille de la fable de ce même La Fontaine cité par Shaina, et il parla.

- Nageons le long des rochers, toujours sous les algues, ma Saori. Mettons pied à pic de ton Palais, et grimpons par les petits sentiers secrets ! De toute façon ils sont tous sur la plage à ta recherche…

- Oh, Seiya, mon héros, mon cerveau, mon roi !

Les adolescents entamèrent leur brasse, pendant que tous se remuaient inutilement autour de la crique.

* * *

Vers dix-neuf heures seize, toutes les patrouilles de recherche sursautèrent, leur cœur frisant la crise cardiaque précoce et instantanée : le cosmos divin et bienveillant de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna pour leur salut terrestre, rayonnait comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu, trouvant sa source là où la Déesse de la Sagesse devait se trouver, c'est-à-dire au cœur de son Palais.

Le cosmos plus discret et moins doux de Seiya de Pégase, co-directeur et futur époux, l'accompagnait.

- Mais, mais, mais… bégaya Dokho, scié par ce retournement de situation.

- La petite sotte, tout ce bordel pour rien ! hurla le chant perfide du Phénix.

- Bien, allons dîner, conclut prosaïquement Kanon des Gémeaux, hilare devant la figure consternée de Saga, qui fila à la vitesse de la lumière en direction du Temple du Scorpion, avec pour seul espoir d'y trouver Camus retranché anonymement.

Sinon, Athéna en soit maudite, son précieux objet d'amour avait fini au fond de la Mer Egée !

* * *

Camus, sous les coups redoublés à la porte des quartiers privés de Milo, céda au penchant dangereux et contre-nature de l'ouvrir, car il avait peur que l'importun ne détruise la propriété de son amant.

- Camus ! glapit le premier jumeau, tentant de toucher le Verseau pour se prouver que le garçon de ses rêves était bien vivant.

- Oh, ne m'approche pas, Saga ! se méfia immédiatement le Français.

- Je suis normal, Camus je t'assure…

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Bleu, gris, ou mauve comme la déesse, ne m'approche _pas_ !

- J'ai eu si peur tout l'après-midi, je croyais que tu t'étais noyé…

- Moi, un Chevalier d'Or, me noyer ? renifla ironiquement le plus jeune, presque amusé par la cervelle décorée de guimauve du bon côté du double-face.

- Cela aurait été dommage, fit sournoisement Saga, le ton variant du sucré au salé.

- Pourquoi ? A l'échelle terrestre, ma vie ne vaut rien, philosopha le Verseau, en phase d'intellectualisme profond et tourmenté.

- Tu as tant de petits talents… au lit, acheva la tonalité maudite du Gémeaux.

- Saga gris ! s'insurgea le Français, furieux. Dégage du temple de Milo ! Je savais que tu oscillais entre le bien et le mal en venant ici ! Et en plus, tu ne sais rien ! Menteur ! Schizo ! Faux-jeton ! Violeur ! Assassin !

Le Petit Pope, chevelure cendreuse et prunelles grenat en supplément non désiré, coinça son cadet contre une colonne, ricanant avec la même folie haineuse qui avait gangréné tout le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Oh que si, je le sais. J'en ai eu un aperçu, je te l'ai dit hier que j'adorais ceux qui…

- La ferme ! lui retourna le Verseau, fort tracassé des allusions du démon.

Il était le mieux placé – avec Milo - pour savoir qu'effectivement il ne recrachait jamais. Et cette donnée érotico-biographique ne le rassurait pas du tout.

- Si tu recommences, je te le prouverai…

- Si tu essayes de recommencer, je te les congèle toutes les deux, et sans espoir de réchauffement futur.

- J'utilise le _Genro mao-ken_ et tu te jettes à mes pieds.

Ce rapport de force qui menaçait de tourner au viol fût opportunément interrompu par le trio de commères regagnant les quartiers fleuris d'Aphrodite.

- On interrompt quelque chose ? feula DeathMask, le rictus vicelard.

- Y aurait-il de la tromperie conjugale dans l'air ? rossignola le Poissons, cils battant la mesure.

- Vous formez un très beau couple, complimenta ensuite Kanon, bras croisés derrière la nuque, l'amour fraternel pétillant dans ses prunelles vertes. Camus très cher, je suis ravi d'avoir éventuellement un beau-frère avec de si belles fesses que toi.

- Kanon ! protesta Saga, redevenu bleu par une entourloupette félonne, et plus vite qu'il ne devenait gris.

- Mais vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? se scandalisa le malheureux magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui encore une fois avait eu chaud aux fesses susnommées. C'était Saga gris ! Il essayait encore d'abuser de moi ! Il…

- Il m'a l'air bien bleu, décréta le Cancer, examinant son pair avec attention.

- Plus bleu que ça tu meurs ! s'écria le Suédois, maître en décoration et en assortiments de couleurs.

- Mister Freeze a du rester trop longtemps sous l'eau tantôt, son cerveau a manqué d'oxygène… ricana le jumeau bis, hilare.

- Ou c'est l'abstinence de venin de Scorpion qui le perturbe, recommença Angelo.

- Peut-être que ça lui manque, d'être battu ? avança fielleusement le douzième gardien, remettant en place une mèche turquoise avec ses mains manucurées.

- C'est une chose à laquelle on peut remédier facilement, menaça ouvertement l'ex-Marina, le sourire méchant, le poing tendu.

Le trio de commères éclata en ricanements mesquins, et hululements moqueurs, rendant le malheureux Camus pourpre de rage et d'humiliation.

Saga bleu, retrouvant subrepticement ses yeux de Saga gris, lui lança un regard chargé de moquerie, de vice et de concupiscence sauvage, tout ça dans la même pupille sanglante, ce qui acheva d'enrager l'asocial de Sibérie.

Le onzième gardien éjecta alors tout le monde par une véritable tempête de neige, rebloquant les quartiers privés du huitième temple avec sa chère glace impénétrable.

- Déguerpissez, bande de minables ! grinça-t-il, et les quatre moqueurs se retrouvèrent cul par-dessus tête dans le hall du Scorpion, emberlificotés les uns dans les autres telle une sculpture moderne et qui ne ressemblait à rien de concret.

Non mais, se dit le Français, se frottant les mains de contentement. Pour qui se prenaient ces sacs à médisance, à ouzo et à turpitudes ?

* * *

Shun d'Andromède, lui, chez qui Ikki n'avait pas encore remarqué le piercing, fût avant le dîner en butte des heures entières au harcèlement de garçon coiffeur de son charmant aîné, acharné à lui imposer la teinture verte.

- Vraiment grand frère… serina pour la cinquante-troisième fois Andromède, doux, serein, souriant. Vraiment, c'est ridicule de me teindre avec ma couleur naturelle, qui doit réapparaître bientôt.

- Mets cette teinture, Shun, et ne discute pas ! Bientôt, c'est trop tard pour moi !

- Oui, Ikki, céda enfin avec une bonne grâce surprenante le cadet.

Bonne grâce peu réelle : Shun s'aspergea dans la douche de teinture verte – en vidant plus de liquide que nécessaire – mais se reteignit de noir avec une bouteille dissimulée habilement dans la salle de bains. Il put donc, en toute bonne foi, affronter les hurlements du Phénix devant les mèches charbonneuses de Shun.

Convaincu que le magasin l'avait roulé, Ikki disparut très vite en direction d'Athènes avec le flacon incriminé et son ticket de caisse, alors que Shun rejoignait son Cygne adoré avec des hurlements de rires.

* * *

Après le coup d'éclat polaire du onzième gardien, le Sanctuaire retrouva ses petites habitudes, et Saori, rouge écrevisse à quelques endroits bien placés de son corps, fit savoir avec hauteur aux masses qu'elle ne serait plus visible durant un laps de temps encore indéterminé, parce qu'elle avait le devoir de méditer activement pour la gloire et le salut de son Sanctuaire.

En réalité, la donzelle se fit dorloter ses coups de soleil par le fidèle Pégase, le Chevalier équin lui servant de tout à la fois : serviteur, masseur, amuseur public, nounours et renard flatteur de la fable.

Seul le privilégié Camus du Verseau eût la grâce imposée de se faire admettre auprès de Saori, pour ses fameuses séances de lecture, Seiya ânonnant un peu trop les phrases pour le goût raffiné de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

Le premier jour, il contint toute la matinée un rire intempestif sous la vision renouvelée d'une Athéna/homard agitant ses dix doigts avec autant de menace que les pinces de ce crustacé.

- Camus, finit par lui faire remarquer avec aigreur la demoiselle, pas dupe, allongée sur son lit à baldaquin, sur le ventre tant ses épaules et le bas de ses fesses la faisaient souffrir, soutenue d'un bourricot servant qui lui massait avec plus ou moins de talent le bout des orteils épargnés grâce aux fameuses babouches de paille tressée de Saori.

- Oui Athéna ? s'enquit le Verseau, qui était dans un tel état de stupeur hébétée - à cause de la chaleur et du _spleen_ qu'il traînait, privé de son Milo -, qu'il en était devenu étrangement docile aux caprices divins.

Il se gorgeait même régulièrement de petits fours glacés et de sodas sucrés sans plus songer à protester diététiquement.

- Ton nez se relève, tu te moques de moi et de mes malheurs ! piailla Saori.

- Je n'oserais pas, bâilla le Français, qui devenait de plus en plus menteur chaque jour, à cause de son entourage dangereux.

- Tu es froid et cruel, se plaignit Athéna, tu t'en fiches de me voir souffrir !

- Quoi, intervint Seiya, outré. Tu te fiches de voir souffrir ma Saori, Camus ?

- Non, non, je compatis ! affirma sérieusement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, sans oser signaler à sa patronne qu'elle-même se moquait de sa souffrance à être privé de son compagnon de vie, et papouillait Pégase à tout va.

- Bon, ça va alors, sourit benoîtement le héros des guerres saintes.

- Je contacterai ton renégat de petit ami à la fin de cette première semaine, Camus, promit avec générosité la divinité pour récompense.

- Merci, marmotta l'amant maudit, ulcéré, avant de lire à haute voix les mérites comparés de crèmes spéciales destinés à préserver le cou céleste du flétrissement.

Il s'étonnait lui-même de la force douloureuse avec laquelle son Scorpion chéri lui manquait. Lui, le grand Camus du Verseau, devenait stupidement dépendant de ce sentiment dangereux qu'était l'amour terrestre.

- Lis, Camus du Verseau, au lieu de penser à ton homme ! blatéra Athéna, furieuse que le Français se mette à sauter une ligne sur deux.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion, fier Chevalier d'Or, découvrit qu'il se dégonflait systématiquement devant les yeux bleus foncés de sa tendre moitié. Impossible de lui articuler sa demande en mariage, malgré des longues minutes de répétition devant la glace de sa salle de bains.

Choqué de sa pusillanimité, le félin se demanda à qui demander conseil mâle et amical. Son meilleur ami était hors-service, son frère encore moins avancé que lui en art de faire la cour, les autres étaient des médisants moqueurs.

* * *

Un temple plus haut, la Vierge et le Bélier avaient leur première dispute sérieuse de couple, Mü avançant audacieusement le reproche que la réincarnation de Bouddha manquait de romantisme naturel.

* * *

Très, très loin de là, un Milo du Scorpion malheureux reniflait à la fois de son reste de rhume et d'émotion devant la photo de son petit ami à la fête foraine, avec le fameux pingouin en peluche.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille punition, par Zeus ?

* * *


	17. Un seul être vous manque

Hello à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre - je sais, ce n'est pas trop tôt me direz-vous ^^

Merci beaucoup de ta review, tsukijin ! Voici la suite que tu attendais !

La semaine s'écoule. Camus s'ennuie.

Mü et Shaka sont fâchés, et les commères vont encore s'en mêler - pour leur plus grand malheur.

Saori est outragée dans sa pudeur et Saga blessé de guerre.

Milo a enfin un appel de sa Déesse qui lui donne charitablement des nouvelles de son Verseau chéri.

Aiolia tergiverse toujours et Kiki reprend du service.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Un seul être vous manque

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Sauf le bocal de sels de bains.

* * *

**Un seul être vous manque**

Plus d'une semaine passa lentement, dans un calme presque suspect qui promettait en compensation les pires choses pour la suite.

Camus avait la sensation de perdre des neurones chaque jour à la vitesse de la lumière. Sa cervelle farcie de sujets féminins aussi intéressants que variés - " _Mode tendance : pyjama party, Diététique : quel lait végétal pour moi ? Esprit déco : la green attitude, Psycho perso : la solitude m'a enrichie, J'ai de la peau d'orange sur les cuisses : insistez sur l'exfoliation… _"-, lui donna un pan de culture supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé.

Nourri hypercaloriquement de toutes les façons vicieuses et ornementées de chantage par une Déesse de la Sagesse rayonnante de bonté attentive pour son Chevalier, il gagna tant bien que mal deux kilos, à la grande joie des gens qui s'intéressaient à sa santé. Son bras se transforma aussi en pelote d'épingles par la grâce des piqûres imposées, dont il ne parvint pas à savoir du médecin nippon quand elles cesseraient.

Il fumait par contre nerveusement dès qu'il le pouvait, et cela monta sa consommation tabagique journalière à des hauteurs vertigineuses.

Hyoga, être soumis au mimétisme, s'y mit aussi, et s'efforça de copier les gestes élégants de son mentor, sous les cris horrifiés de Shun d'Andromède. Le vert teint et reteint de noir, pour compenser la teinture verte obligée de son grand frère, se mit à crier après son amoureux secret, au grand contentement de l'oiseau de feu.

Ikki du Phénix offrit au Cygne un briquet pour envenimer les choses. L'oiseau immortel, dont le courroux couvait à fleur de plumes, n'avait pas pu se faire rembourser au magasin d'Athènes. Un entrefilet à la rubrique " _Faits Divers_ " du journal local informait d'ailleurs d'un mystérieux début d'incendie dans un quartier commerçant...

Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope doté de la faculté de gérer son travail si curieusement qu'il passait deux heures à ses parchemins et le reste à Athéna seule savait quoi, collait obstinément aux talons français dans le but louable de veiller à sa santé et de lui faire cesser son horrible addiction tabagique. Le Verseau, exaspéré, approvisionné en assez de boîtes d'_After Eight_ pour ouvrir une confiserie, ne le tolérait que parce que Saga gris semblait s'être mis en veilleuse pour un temps indéterminé, et parce que le Grec gémellaire le harcelait de conversations immensément culturelles et attirantes.

Athéna, radieuse sous sa peau qui allait mieux, même si elle pelait fort vilainement, couvait son couple espéré avec bienveillance.

- Ce serait formidable, Seiya, gloussa-t-elle à son canasson, qui avait l'ultime mérite d'accéder à tous ses caprices divins depuis une semaine. Avec eux deux, je n'aurais plus aucun problème d'intendance, et ils me remettraient la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire en ordre, ils me feraient honneur lors des ambassades avec des gens chics…

- C'est mal d'essayer de séparer un couple qui s'aime, ma Saori ! osa audacieusement critiquer le co-directeur du Sanctuaire, s'essayant à sa fonction.

- Heu… se troubla la jeune égocentrique, sensible à la seule critique de son Seiya de héros.

Etonné mais ravi de constater qu'il avait un brin de pouvoir sur sa fiancée, Seiya sourit avec le rictus typique du mâle dominant et content de lui.

* * *

Le seul évènement un peu croustillant de la semaine avait été constaté au sixième temple : le sari brûlait effectivement entre le Bélier et la Vierge, Mü reprenant le chemin du premier temple avec un Kiki ravi dans ses bagages, et Shaka se cloîtrant à l'extérieur dans les jardins de Twin Sala, ne diffusant point la sérénité parfaite convenant au réceptacle de Bouddha sur terre, mais plutôt la méchante humeur vexée d'un signe astrologique extrêmement sensible à la critique, qu'elle soit justifiée ou non.

Les importuns – Kanon, Aphrodite, Angelo – venus amicalement et charitablement s'enquérir des difficultés matrimoniales du sixième gardien, se firent éjecter avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion d'entrapercevoir le bleu pur de la prunelle de leur pair, et se retrouvèrent dans la même position d'imbrication que quelques jours plus tôt, sauf qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'herbe fleurie plutôt qu'au sein d'une tempête de neige.

- Sortez du lieu de méditation de Bouddha, vermines putrides et rampantes, proféra harmonieusement Saint Shaka, toute auréole et orgueilleuse vertu retrouvée.

Personne, même pas l'ex-Dragon des Mers indomptable, n'osa plus s'y risquer.

Ces trois audacieux compères essayèrent juste d'attaquer sur le flanc le plus faible, celui de l'agneau blanc et pur, mais avaient sous-estimé Mü du Bélier, car au premier mot indiscret, ils se retrouvèrent par la grâce de la télékinésie atlante téléportés dans la salle de bains géante en marbre rose de Saori.

Or, la déesse s'y trouvait, ayant justement eu la malencontreuse idée de prendre un grand bain accompagnée de son chevalier servant

Malgré leurs ablutions restées fort sages, juste collantes de guimauve romantique, le spectacle horrifia les Chevaliers d'or autant que la réincarnation d'Athéna fut horrifiée de recenser trois voyeurs dans ses quartiers privés.

- Hiiiiiiik ! hurla convulsivement la Déesse de la Sagesse, se dissimulant derrière les montagnes de mousse, aussi élevées que ne l'était leur prix.

- Alerte ! Alerte ! On attaque Athéna ! beugla Pégase, avant de se rendre compte que les ennemis étaient issus du marché interne du Sanctuaire.

Trop tard, le mal était fait, et outre un Seiya qui ne se sentait plus dans son rôle de héros, ayant enfilé son armure divine dans la baignoire même, Dokho de la Balance, Shun d'Andromède, Camus du Verseau, Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope, et Shaina de l'Ophiucius se retrouvèrent dans l'intimité de leur patronne céleste.

A l'idée de ce qu'impliquait Saori et Seiya nus dans une baignoire, les plus sensibles, Camus et Shun, verdirent atrocement, échangeant un regard choqué. Saga, inquiet à la fois de la vertu de sa déesse vierge et du malaise de son espoir sentimental, en profita pour soutenir inutilement le Français aux épaules.

Shaina, elle, jeta un regard blessé aux protagonistes de la scène d'horreur, avant de se retourner poings serrés sur le trio maléfique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous trois ? siffla-t-elle.

- Lâche-moi, Saga, se débattait de son côté le Verseau.

- Tu te sens mal, Camus ? s'inquiétait le Petit Pope, ses prunelles chargées d'amour.

- On attaque Athéna ! gesticulait Pégase au milieu de la mousse.

- Sortez_ tous_ de ma salle de bains ! couinait une jeune fille offensée dans sa pudeur.

- _Golden Triangle_, tenta vainement de se débiner Kanon, que les efficaces chaînes d'Andromède ramenèrent de son trou noir vers le lieu de ses responsabilités – ou de son irresponsabilité.

- Reste-ici, Kanon des Gémeaux, susurra Shun.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, petit bronze, grinça l'ex-Marina, immobilisé.

- Pour Hadès, feula le cadet piercé, jouant insolemment de sa ressemblance.

- Tout le monde DEHORS ! insistait Saori, commençant à lancer à tout va ses flacons nombreux et variés de shampoings, crèmes de soin, liquides épilatoires.

- Obéissez à Athéna ! brailla le canasson, s'emparant d'un énorme bocal rempli d'onéreux sels de bains pour le jeter en ce qu'il croyait être la direction de Kanon.

En fait, ce fut Saga qui se récolta le bocal en plein front. Le verre explosa, couvrant l'ex-Grand Pope félon de paillettes mauves savonneuses et de bris de verre, et Camus daigna par réflexe charitable recueillir la victime dans ses bras français – malgré une infime hésitation à le laisser s'écraser sur le marbre de la salle de bains.

- _Thunder Claw_ ! attaqua l'Italienne.

- _Seki Shiki Meikai Ha_ , la contra facilement son compatriote.

- _PEGASUS RYU SEN KEN_ ! aggrava les dégâts le fleuron de la Chevalerie.

- SILENCE ! s'immisça enfin le vétéran chinois, faisant stopper le carnage.

Le silence se fit encore, et la Balance se gonfla une nouvelle fois, enflé de son aura.

- Kanon, DeathMask, Aphrodite, suivez-moi devant Shion. Nous allons étudier votre cas, et pourquoi vous avez eu l'audace de jouer les voyeurs dans le bain de la Déesse Athéna.

- Mais…

- Silence, Kanon ! Shun, Shaina, merci de votre efficacité. Camus, comment va Saga ?

- Il est tombé dans les pommes… Et a des morceaux de verre dans le front.

- Transporte-le à l'infirmerie.

- Mais… essaya de protester Camus, qui n'avait pas envie de se coltiner le blessé, blessé pouvant à chaque seconde se transformer en Saga gris.

- C'est un ordre, intervint Athéna, tâchant difficilement de garder une allure majestueuse, exploit compliqué dans sa position accroupie au milieu de la mousse d'une baignoire. De plus, c'est le jour de ta piqûre.

- Bon, bon… Bien joué, Seiya !

- Je croyais que c'était Kanon, se justifia le cheval volant, le mufle bas, qui se débarrassa de son armure, exhibant une nudité qui fit glousser d'avidité Saori et fit fuir d'horreur tous les autres.

Enfin seuls, le couple adolescent se remit à clapoter, et Saori rajouta de l'eau chaude.

- Vraiment Seiya, c'est terrible d'être une déesse ! se plaignit-elle. Toujours sous le feu des projecteurs, suivie à la trace par les curieux, traquée dans les moindres recoins de mon Palais ! Bientôt, ils nous épierons dans les toilettes !

- Oui, tu es une sainte de les supporter avec tant de patience, jugea Pégase, voulant à tout prix ignorer la réalité cruelle.

Et la réalité cruelle, c'était que tous les Chevaliers, loin de suivre les faits et gestes de leur divine patronne, s'en éloignaient le plus possible quand ils n'étaient pas requis par leurs devoirs.

* * *

Arrivé à l'infirmerie modernisée, Camus se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement déserte. Pas la moindre trace de l'efficace petit médecin nippon, ni d'infirmière. Il se débarrassa de l'encombrant corps de Saga sur la table d'examen, ennuyé.

Que faire ? Saga ne pouvait pas rester avec des éclats de verre dans le front. Quoique Camus se fichait de l'apparence du premier jumeau, et de la dégradation éventuelle de son parfait profil grec.

Mais ce serait mesquin, et le Verseau se considérait comme noble.

- Ouuuuuuuh, gémit l'infortuné Petit Pope, se réveillant de l'attaque pégasienne nouveau style.

- Saga ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? geignit le mature et charismatique Grec, surpris de se retrouver dans plein de blanc accompagné du seul Verseau en jeans sale et débardeur clair couvert de sang.

- Tu t'es laissé vaincre par un bocal de sels de bains, ironisa le cadet. Ne bouge pas, tu as le front plein de bouts de verre.

- Ouille ! protesta le blessé. Je vais tuer ce petit freluquet qui attente à l'honneur de la déesse !

- Tu as déjà essayé, Saga, et cela a été loin d'être une réussite. Et j'espère que ces deux paquets d'hormones sur pattes n'ont pas concrétisé, pour le salut de la galaxie.

- Tu es cynique. Mais… tu es blessé ? Ce sang…

- C'est le tien, Saga. Et cesse de gigoter. Tu as déjà de la chance de n'avoir rien dans les yeux. Tu aurais terminé comme Shiryu dans ses plus grands moments.

- Pardon pour ton débardeur… s'excusa le Gémeaux.

- Ce n'est rien. Le médecin n'est pas là par contre.

Saga prit un air miraculeusement doux, triste, résigné à la rédemption, l'allure du martyr face à son destin mortel.

- Tu peux me laisser, Camus, je te remercie. Je vais attendre que le médecin revienne.

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, vibra la fibre médicale et pédagogue du magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Tu échapperas à ta piqûre, fit valoir le Gémeaux numéro un, paraissant sincèrement désireux de rendre service à son jeune pair.

- Ouais, mais…

Camus hésitait ferme : laisser son dragueur malvenu en position délicate, ou passer outre ses rancunes pour être amical et fraternel, exploit difficile pour lui ?

- Tu ne saurais pas me soigner de toute façon, je vais attendre le docteur, prononça très finement le Petit Pope, entre deux gémissements exagérés.

- Bien sûr que je saurai te soigner ! s'insurgea la fierté du onzième gardien. Tu vas voir si je ne sais pas !

" YES ! " hurla la pensée du double-face, ravi de sa petite manipulation. Avoir son cher Camus qui allait s'occuper de lui, tel le fantasme de l'infirmier/ère, le rêve !

* * *

A midi pile, Shiryu du Dragon, comme toujours impeccable et pondéré, attendait d'une sandale chinoise ferme les pique assiettes en titre du Sanctuaire : ceux-ci, toujours chougnant de concert, se présentèrent à l'heure dite, et virent leur ami sourire courtoisement.

- Bonjour, Jabu, Miho…

- Bonjour ! gloussèrent les concernés, un peu surpris de ne flairer aucune odeur de cuisine.

Et pour cause, puisque Shunreï arriva dans le salon non revêtue de son tablier, mais en charmante petite robe couleur fraise écrasée et chapeautée du couvre-chef ramené de Sainte-Maxime par le galant Shiryu.

- Nous allons hélas devoir vous laisser, assena le Dragon d'un ton courtois mais sans réplique. J'emmène Shunreï au restaurant à Athènes.

- Mais, mais, osa protester Jabu, qui avait un estomac de configuration semblable à celui de son grand rival Seiya. Mais Athéna…

- Shunreï a tant travaillé, qu'elle a bien mérité une journée de détente et de lèche-vitrines, n'est-ce-pas, Shunreï ?

- Oui, rosit timidement la petite Chinoise, baissant ses grands yeux foncés. Oui, puisque Saori est d'accord, et m'a même obligée…

Muselé définitivement par la confirmation de l'aval de sa chère Saori, le Chevalier de la Licorne se tût.

- Mais, acheva Shiryu, radieux de la réussite de son plan. Mais si toi aussi tu invitais Miho au restaurant ?

Cette suggestion fit se redresser la corne de la Licorne, et Jabu approuva en dépit de sa déception stomacale.

- Veux-tu, Miho ? proposa maladroitement le Japonais.

- Je veux bien, agréa la reniflante créature à couettes bleues, curieusement réconfortée.

- Et bien bon appétit ! ricana le Dragon, offrant un bras charmeur à sa fiancée.

Ces deux petits profiteurs avaient eu la leçon qu'ils méritaient !

* * *

Saga souriait, ravi, pendant que Camus lui anesthésiait le front artisanalement en forçant un peu sur le cosmos froid. Chatouilleux sur l'asepsie, le onzième gardien se lava les mains et chercha des gants, pestant sur la malgérance des rangements de l'infirmerie.

- Tu ne mettrais pas une blouse blanche ? interrogea le premier jumeau, le ton anodin, en ce qui pouvait passer pour un souci de professionnalisme mais qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme inavouable.

- Si j'en trouve une dans ce bordel, grinça le Verseau. Moi qui croyais que les Japonais avaient de l'ordre et de la méthode…

- Mais, intervint sociologiquement Saga, pensif, Athéna et Seiya sont pourtant Japonais… Et leur ordre, méthode, et intelligence laissent à désirer.

- Ouais ! approuva Camus, presque souriant. Même si techniquement Athéna est née en Grèce… Ah, voilà ! J'ai trouvé. Reste une pince à épiler pour…

- Une pince ? couina le Petit Pope.

- Bah, pour enlever les petits bouts de verre proprement…

Ne désirant point montrer la moindre pusillanimité face à son courageux iceberg, et surpasser Milo du Scorpion, qui gémissait pire qu'un nourrisson au moindre bobo, Saga des Gémeaux, ex-Grand Pope félon à temps complet, serra les dents.

La vision céleste du Français, adorable en blouse blanche, l'aida fortement à décompresser sa poitrine – même si elle compressa douloureusement une autre partie de son anatomie.

- Tu es prêt, Saga, demanda le plus jeune, claquant la pince avec un petit rictus froid que le Grec jugea… sadique.

- Oui !

- Ne bouge pas surtout ! Tu ne sentiras rien avec le froid.

Malgré la promesse du Français, Saga, au douzième petit morceau de verre ôté, vouait Pégase à l'écrasement sur le Mur des Lamentations, l'expédiement dans le Puits des Morts, une sieste mortelle dans les roses d'Aphrodite, ou même le sport qu'il avait aimé pratiquer dans sa période démoniaque : l'écrasement compulsif de bourricot et la suppression progressive de ses cinq sens – la parole surtout, tiens.

- Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta finalement Camus sous le halètement et les petites grimaces de Saga bien bleu, malgré ses chimériques pensées de torture grises.

- Un peu… C'est rien… gémit avec art et volupté le séducteur gémellaire.

Malgré toute sa belle froideur, son rejet apparent de sentimentalisme, son esprit rationnel et cartésien, surnageait encore en Camus du Verseau une certaine part de naïveté en ce qui concernait les plans drague et les menteries de ses pairs.

- Tu était moins douillet quand on se baladait pour le faux compte d'Hadès, remarqua tout de même en ricanant le onzième représentant doré d'Athéna, arrachant un treizième morceau de verre du front massacré de Saga.

- Je vais être défiguré, soupira un être qui avait, même dans sa meilleure partie de cerveau, un solide noyau dur de narcissisme esthétique.

- Je ne crois pas, lui assura Camus. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de conjoint qui pourrait s'en offenser.

C'était un coup très bas, et le solitaire de cœur et de corps, malgré son compagnon superflu de cervelle, coula vers le jeune inconscient un regard blessé.

- Ce n'est pas gentil, Camus. Tu as la chance d'être en couple, mais l'amour ne devrait pas te rendre égoïste de la solitude des autres moins heureux que toi !

Camus piqua un fard sous le donneur de leçons qu'il aimait tant écouter pérorer étant petit garçon – à quinze ans, le jeune Gémeaux, lui, savait au moins aligner des phrases avec un chouïa de recherche intellectuelle.

- Désolé, marmotta-t-il, tout en commençant à désinfecter les plaies multiples.

- Tu te souviens, continua Saga, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son intérêt sentimental. Quand je te lisais des histoires… Shaka et Mü aimaient aussi à les entendre… Tu ouvrais toujours grand la bouche en oubliant de la refermer tellement tu étais fasciné par le livre…

- Oui, et Milo se fâchait après contre moi. Il était déjà jaloux, sourit le Verseau, rêveur, prenant résolument une direction opposé à celle souhaitée par le Petit Pope.

- Possessif tu veux dire, grinça alors Saga. A sept ans il avait déjà des pensées dégoûtantes.

- C'était idiot, haussa les épaules le cadet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Milo t'imaginait en rival. C'était lui mon meilleur ami. Et toi, j'aurais… j'aurais bien aimé avoir un grand frère comme toi, c'est tout.

- Ça c'est gentil, se gargarisa le jumeau, qui avait certes vu également l'apprenti Verseau comme un petit frère, mais dont les pensées n'avaient plus rien de fraternel devant l'exemplaire adulte.

- Bon, ça y est, j'ai fini, s'empressa de dire Camus, se sentant sur une pente néfaste.

- Merci, Camus, tu es adorable.

- Ça va, ça va, bougonna le maître des Glaces, pressé de filer maintenant que son devoir entre collègues était accompli. Attends quand même le médecin, qu'il vérifie.

- Très bien. Je passerai ce soir chez toi, avec le livre dont je te parlais…

- Je suis chez Milo. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir, s'effraya Camus, soupçonneux d'une éventuelle visite pseudo-amicale mais à but moins amical.

- Oui, chez Milo alors. Fais-moi confiance, "_ L'Autre_ " ne s'est plus manifesté !

- Jusqu'à quand ? interrogea le Verseau, s'empressant de filer en abandonnant Saga sur la table de consultation.

Un Saga rêveur, qui occupa intelligemment l'attente en se rappelant combien Camus était à croquer en blouse blanche, combien son souffle près de son visage pendant qu'il officiait était frais, et combien ce bourrin de Milo avait une chance imméritée.

* * *

Sur son île d'exil, Milo du Scorpion, devenu couleur de pain d'épice, se sentait lentement virer à la folie, tenant de plus en plus de discours décousus au Jeannot Lapin qu'il avait apprivoisé, ses siestes et ses nuits remplies de cauchemars soit sanglants, soit érotiques, l'abstinence et le manque d'action ne lui réussissant pas.

Pour compléter son laisser-aller patent, il ne se rasait plus, ne se brossait pas ses boucles sauvages, et se lavait aussi peu qu'Ikki du Phénix.

Au milieu de tout ce marasme à connotation de négligence, voir d'incurie, la voix pointue de sa vénérée patronne céleste, réincarnation d'Athéna sur terre pour la nommer, lui donna un coup de fouet et le fit même bondir au plafond crevé de la cahute phénixienne.

- Athéna, oh, Athéna ! brailla le huitième servant de la déesse, cri que Saori prit pour de l'amour puissant à son égard, et qui secoua ses longs cheveux ruisselants de mousse à la violette avec une mine flattée.

- Comment te portes-tu, Milo du Scorpion, mon fidèle renégat ?

- Bien Déesse Athéna.

- Parfait ! se réjouit la demoiselle, adressant une moue pulpeuse à Pégase qui s'amusait avec un canard en plastique, jouet que Saori considéra curieusement, se demandant d'où il provenait – en fait de Shion avant son assassinat, pour amuser bébé Athéna au bain.

- Déesse, pleurnicha Milo, donnez-moi des nouvelles de Camus !

- Il fume plus de trois paquets de cigarettes par jour, le renseigna avec bonne volonté Saori.

- Quoooiiiiii ?

- Mais Saga ne cesse de le contrôler pour veiller sur la santé de ses poumons, et Camus a guéri une blessure de Saga, tenta ensuite de le rassurer la bienveillante réincarnation.

- Quoooiiiiii ?

- Oui, mon Seiya a vaincu Saga – une erreur – et Camus l'a très gentiment soigné…

- Quoooiiiiii ?

Hagard, Milo du Scorpion produisit des jurons en grec.

- Mais, reprit Saori, en tout bien tout honneur rassures-toi ! Ton Camus ne pense qu'à toi toute la sainte journée, même quand il me fait la lecture.

- Aaaah, soupira de soulagement un homme jaloux et paranoïaque.

- Sinon, il lève un menton arrogant mais je crois qu'il déprime en cachette, dit encore Athéna pour achever le marasme de son gold renégat.

- Mon Camus !

- As-tu un message pour lui ? fit généreusement Saori.

- Oh oui ! Que je l'aime ! Qu'il me manque…

- Très bien. Autre chose ?

- Que je veux lui faire l'amour, encore et encore !

L'adolescente eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

- Et que si Saga le touche… euh…

Le Scorpion pinça ses lèvres desséchées par la chaleur infernale sur ses menaces de mort. Pas une bonne idée dans sa situation d'exilé.

- Euh… qu'il se méfie de Saga ! corrigea donc l'arachnide grillé au soleil.

- Parfait ! Tu connais ton glaçon, Milo, il a refusé de te délivrer un message cohérent en passant par moi. Il a juste dit : Verlaine, 71, rendez-vous, strophe dix. Ne me demande pas ce que veut dire ce charabia, je n'en sais rien.

Milo étira un sourire vicieux. Bien sûr que la partie "_ Saori_ " d'Athéna ne voyait pas. La futile gamine n'était pas douée.

Lui feuilleta avidement le livre de poésie que Camus avait fourré dans son sac. Il avait haussé les épaules en le découvrant parmi les affaires éparpillées dans la cahute d'Ikki, mais maintenant il comprenait. Verlaine, page 71… 1, 2, 3, 10…

- Tu es encore là Milo ?

- Oui Altesse. Merci de ces nouvelles !

- Courage, Chevalier. Tu reviendras blanchi de tes fautes !

Rôti de ses fautes plutôt, songea le Scorpion. Athéna coupa communication et Milo reprit sa lecture. Une grande expression de joie l'irradia tout entier.

- " _Je t'attends comme le Messie, Arrête, tombe dans mes bras ; Une rare fête choisie, Te guette, arrives, tu verras ! _". Oh mon Camus !

Son amour était le roi des messages codés. Athéna, la reine des cruches.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix, bien décidé à envenimer une situation déjà critique, passa une bonne heure à jeter du poil à gratter dans tout le Temple de la Vierge, particulièrement aux endroits visités par le séant méditatif de Mister Bouddha.

Sentant le pur cosmos du sixième gardien descendre de la cantine des Chevaliers, où Shaka avait prélevé un verre de lait et des pousses de soja, le petit rouquin fila, passant devant le cinquième temple où un Aiolia rouge d'insolation et les boucles châtain clair très en désordre, parlait tout seul sur le parvis dallé de marbre comme un être dément, s'agenouillant régulièrement avec des gestes d'offrande et de supplication, puis se redressait, l'allure mécontente, jurant un " _Non, ça ne va pas ! _" irrité.

Kiki avait une fois entendu la voix froide de Camus du Verseau dire qu'il ne fallait jamais, sous aucun prétexte, contrarier les fous.

Le petit Atlante contourna donc l'obstacle léonin, et entendit dans sa descente la voix irritée de Marine de l'Aigle, cette femme courageuse qui visiblement ne connaissait pas le conseil du Maître des Glaces.

Tout le monde devenait de plus en plus cinglé, au Sanctuaire, en conclut Kiki.

* * *

Saga ressortit de l'infirmerie avec un joli bandage blanc sur le front, ajouté par le docteur japonais qui avait loué le travail de patience du Verseau.

Si d'aventure celui-ci était intéressé par un petit travail d'infirmier assistant…

Saga promit de transmettre l'offre, et remonta au Palais d'Athéna, où l'attendait d'ailleurs Athéna, la jeune fille tapant d'un pied gainé dans un escarpin très haut et jaune poussin de Pâques. Le reste de son corps était entouré d'une robe décolletée de face et de pile, aux bretelles si fines qu'elles en étaient presque invisibles, d'un jaune aussi poussinesque que les chaussures.

Le Petit Pope, puritain pour l'adolescente divine qu'il avait en co-charge avec le Grand Pope, s'étrangla devant la gorge dévoilée et le dos nu de la Déesse de la Sagesse, son maquillage pulpeux, bref son allure de gourgandine.

- Mais où comptez-vous aller, attifée de la sorte, Athéna ? interrogea le blessé.

- Des courses en ville, sourit la jeune fille, affable. Et sortir en boîte le soir. Comme à Sainte-Maxime ! Ce sont les vacances, l'été, amusons-nous !

- Mais… mais…

- Je le lui ai déjà interdit, intervint un Shion fortement mécontent, mais les mains de Grand Pope liées par l'aura céleste de sa patronne qui entendait bien d'en faire qu'à sa tête de linotte.

- Je protégerai Athéna ! s'écria Seiya de Pégase, le héros des guerres saintes portant dans ses sabots un chapeau de paille blanc débordant d'un flot de rubans jaunes et moirés.

- J'exige au moins la présence d'un Chevalier d'Or, tenta de s'imposer Saga.

- Pas toi, tu es convalescent ! gloussa Athéna.

- Aphrodite ? tenta Shion.

- Il ferait de l'ombre à ma beauté, se renfrogna la petite narcissique.

- Aiolos ? reprit Saga.

- Oui ! Nous passerons le prendre ! se réjouit la jeune fille. Il est si dévoué.

Ce petit problème réglé à la satisfaction d'au moins une des parties, le malheureux Atlante se vit une fois de plus confier les rênes du Sanctuaire, et toutes les corvées en prime.

La Déesse fila avec son canasson servant, et le Petit Pope se sauva lui aussi pour aller se reposer à son temple, décidant de faire provision de forces et de sommeil pour passer une brillante soirée intellectuelle avec son glaçon si convoité.

Shion, ex-Bélier morose, se rassit sur le trône divin, prêt à maudire sa propre Déesse.

* * *


	18. Les visiteurs du soir

Hello à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre (enfin).

C'est le défilé au Temple du Scorpion, au grand dam de Camus.

Saga, le sourire plus blanc et les bras chargés de plus de chocolats que jamais, poursuit ses assiduités.

Saori se distingue encore et toujours, Aiolos a du mal avec elle, Shion engueule les commères, Aiolia poursuit ses essais de demande en mariage, Kiki joue encore les trublions.

Ikki cherche et Hyoga et Shun fuient.

Et Milo aurait mieux fait de ne pas écrire de lettre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Les visiteurs du soir

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Titre au film de Marcel Carmé.

* * *

**Les visiteurs du soir**

Camus avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille, claquemuré dans le territoire de son Scorpion chéri avec une deuxième œuvre de Tolstoï, mais le destin maudit qui avait pris pension complète au dessus de sa tête en décida autrement, et dès la fin de son maigre sandwich de célibataire par la grâce d'Athéna, il se vit gratifié d'un va et vient de divers personnages.

D'abord Hyoga, qui se sauvait avec Shun de la surprotection d'Ikki.

Le blond Russe sourit à son mentor, roulé en boule dans le fauteuil de Milo comme un vieux chat famélique et solitaire, et rempli de compassion, les prunelles claires sensibles, il posa sa patte de Cygne sur l'épaule asociale du Verseau.

- Milo vous manque, Maître… constata le disciple.

- Je ne suis pas un nourrisson, Hyoga, se récria le Français.

- Mais vous êtres humain…

- Tu m'énerves, Hyoga, cingla Camus.

Son disciple eût alors son sourire de petit garçon.

- C'est parce que je dis la vérité, Maître.

- " _Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire_ ", lui cita Camus du tac au tac.

Shun se dandinait dans un coin du salon, et lui avait mis sa main blanche aux ongles toujours laqués de noir sur un magazine dissimulé sournoisement en dessous d'une pile instable de bandes-dessinées.

- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de choses, Camus, fit le Japonais avec un petit sifflement approbateur devant quelques images d'appétissants fessiers pommelés.

- Pardon ?

Le magicien de l'eau et de la glace fit voler " _Anna Karénine_ " de ses mains sur le canapé pour s'emparer de l'objet que Shun se régalait à visionner sous tous les angles.

- Ah, le…

- C'est sûrement à Milo, Shun, déduisit froidement Hyoga. Mon maître est bien trop pur et innocent pour se délecter de pareilles cochonneries !

Au vu des rayonnantes et répétitives fusions Scorpion/Verseau ou Verseau/Scorpion qui illuminaient régulièrement les nuits et les jours du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le transformant en succursale de la résidence de la Déesse Aphrodite, le jeune Shun d'Andromède n'aurait pas parié ses chaînes ni même son horrible armure rose sur l'innocence du onzième Chevalier d'Or. Que son petit ami était naïf, aussi blanc que son propre duvet de Cygne !

Mais Shun aimait désormais à transformer les choses blanches en noir charbonneux…

- Milo les avait jetés ! se lamenta le Français, qui répugnait à digérer l'amère vérité : son petit copain était un menteur pathologique, sournois et obsédé.

- Il a du en oublier un, tenta de mettre de la glace sur la blessure son attentionné disciple. Jette ça, Shun !

- Si tu veux, Hyoga. Mais c'est dommage.

- Faites en ce que vous voulez, grimaça Camus, avec un haussement de ses sourcils qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et son contraire.

- Ô mon Maître, quelle opinion vous avez de moi ! pleurnicha le Russe, choqué.

Un sourire onctueux scotché à ses lèvres purpurines et artificiellement embellies suivant les conseils du Chevalier des Poissons, Shun entraîna enfin son geignard petit ami, et Camus constata que l'adolescent - dont la couleur de cheveux se maintenait étrangement au noir - avait aussi gardé le magazine.

* * *

Le trio de commères sortit du Palais d'Athéna la tête faussement basse et la rage à la bouche.

Shion leur avait crié dessus plus de vingt-trois minutes top chrono – il ne fallait pas se fier à ses traits purs, à la douceur pastel de ses cheveux vert amande, à la brume de ses prunelles violettes, ni à son allure moutonneuse.

Le Grand Pope, qui avait déjà encaissé beaucoup de problèmes et désillusions avec la soi-disant élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, et avec la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna elle-même, n'était plus en mesure d'accepter des excuses ridicules comme quoi " _Mü du Bélier les avait envoyé à l'insu de leur plein gré espionner Athéna nue dans son bain divin_. "

Ben voyons ! Mêler Mü, son sage et parfait disciple à toute cette histoire dégradante, Kanon, Aphrodite et Angelo le prenait-il vraiment pour un abruti ? N'avaient-ils pas une meilleure excuse à fournir ?

En attendant, la punition serait exemplaire, et les tours de garde allaient se multiplier dans l'avenir pour les trublions maléfiques du Sanctuaire. Et pas de discussion, sinon la punition serait pire.

Remplacer Camus du Verseau comme lecteur et accompagnateur mondain de Saori par exemple – à cette menace, aucun des trois rebelles n'osa plus la ramener, et ils déguerpirent.

- Le vieux bouc ! assena pour seule consolation DeathMask, rageur.

- Mü nous le paiera ! rajouta le Poissons, le sourire velouté et cruel.

- Et n'oublions pas Saint Shakounet, clôtura l'ex-Marina, le rictus féroce.

* * *

Installé sur son lotus doré dans sa position hiératique, orgueilleuse, informant les masses d'infâmes ténias grouillant dans la fange la plus basse du Sanctuaire qu'il était l'incarnation parfaite et pure de Bouddha, Shaka de la Vierge, sixième gardien au service impie d'Athéna, fût pris d'une triviale et irrésistible envie de se gratter le postérieur.

Comme il était seul, il céda quelques secondes malséantes à ce penchant bestial, avant de couiner derrière ses paupières nacrées et fermées : Ikki du Phénix, rouge et en sueur, le bec ouvert de surprise douloureuse, le _regardait_.

- Ah ben ça ! proféra l'oiseau immortel, choqué. Tu me déçois, Shaka, moi qui avait du _respect _pour toi, être seul respectable de la Chevalerie…

- Ikki, attends, c'est un malentendu ! tenta le blond Chevalier spirituel.

- Tu étais en train de te gratter le c…, où est le malentendu ? brailla grossièrement l'oiseau de feu, amer et rimailleur. Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

Ikki fît alors son fameux demi-tour hautain, celui qui voyait le héros asocial et rude partir sur un chemin de cow-boy solitaire, dans des tourbillons de poussière et en direction du soleil couchant.

L'astre grec se montra complaisant en atteignant la ligne d'horizon en ce moment précis, et Shaka vit l'une des seules personnes dont l'opinion était importante pour lui partir le dos rond et les mains dans les poches, vision sublimée par les rayons solaires rouges passant dans l'entrée de son temple.

- Ikki ! s'écria en vain Saint Shaka pris en flagrant délit de grattage mal élevé.

En parlant de cela… Par Bouddha, mais les démangeaisons empiraient !

* * *

Le deuxième visiteur du soir de Camus du Verseau fût sans surprise Saint Saga, ses mèches bleues lavées de frais, son sourire blanc et séducteur, un couffin de chocolats à la menthe sous le bras, des livres de philosophie et de littérature sous l'autre.

Saga, pantalon crème et chemisette noire, s'installa d'emblée comme chez lui, et prît du bout de ses doigts délicats un pull sale, et pire, un caleçon encore plus malpropre du Scorpion avec une moue dégoûtée qui fît se confondre le Verseau en excuses sur le bordel toujours présent dans le temple de Milo.

- Tu pourrais ranger les saletés de ton petit copain, Camus, critiqua le plus vieux. Faire sa lessive.

- Je ne suis pas la bonniche de Milo ! signala le Français, vexé de voir un autre tablier rose à volants passer dans la prunelle émeraude calculatrice du Petit Pope.

Son miroir lui mentait-il en lui renvoyant la vision très virile qu'il avait de lui-même ? Ou était-ce le regard des autres qui avait un urgent besoin de correction ?

Saga le maniaque grimaça, et épousseta ostensiblement le fauteuil avant de s'y installer.

- As-tu un tablier pour faire la vaisselle ? interrogea soudain le premier jumeau, l'air chafouin mais qui se voulait innocent.

- Milo en a un rouge, signala Camus, perplexe de cette question étrange. Sinon je crois en avoir un jaune au temple du Verseau, mais il est stupide, avec un poussin ou un canard dessus je crois. Et je suis assez soigneux pour ne pas me salir quand je cuisine, _moi_.

- Je vois.

- Manquerais-tu de matériel ménager, Saga ? ironisa le cadet.

- J'essayais juste de meubler la conversation, sourit affablement Saint Saga, à l'auréole parfaite quand il était en bleu, mais qui avait comme tout un chacun ses petits fantasmes érotiques.

- Limite-toi à la culture, marmotta suspicieusement le fantasme, rétrogradant dans la cuisine de Milo pour y préparer du thé.

_Tous_ des obsédés, même ceux qui ne le paraissait pas, songea dédaigneusement l'intello de service, qui n'avait jamais pensé avant de connaître son petit copain que tant de choses basiques de la vie courante pouvaient être détournées si habilement de leur but premier.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix, désobéissant et frondeur, s'ennuyant avec un Maître déprimé par sa première dispute de couple, eût l'étrange initiative de se téléporter sans obligation sur Death Queen Island, histoire d'aller taquiner du Scorpion.

Il tomba en plein dans un Milo crasseux et négligé, jacassant à perdre haleine avec un interlocuteur silencieux. Et pour cause, découvrit le petit rouquin devant l'auditeur inattendu, à la belle fourrure grise et aux longues oreilles – et il en fallait, des longues oreilles, pour suivre et écouter le babillage incessant de Milo du Scorpion.

Kiki étouffa un rire : il était tombé sur un autre fou. Ne _pas_ montrer son hilarité.

- Kiki ? s'étonna le fou, tandis que Jeannot Lapin détalait.

Le petit Atlante vit alors, sidéré, tous les masques faciaux possibles du huitième gardien.

L'effroi, Milo suppliant Kiki de lui dire que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Camus.

La colère, l'apprenti du Bélier oserait-il venir le narguer dans son exil ?

L'espoir, Athéna avait-elle eu pitié de son serviteur doré ?

La tendresse en guimauve, était-ce son Camus qui envoyait Kiki ?

Le chagrin, ah par Zeus, comme son Camus chéri lui manquait !

- Oh, je passais par là, se dédouana l'enfant, surpris d'une telle palette d'émotions successives. Tu as assez à manger ?

- Oui, merci. Raconte-moi comment est Camus, Kiki, le pria le Grec, prêt à se satisfaire de n'importe quel visiteur, même un gosse diaboliquement dangereux.

- Bah, il est obligé de suivre Athéna, ça ne lui plaît pas, informa le rouquin, acceptant un coca bien frais de son hôte.

- Ben tiens.

- Et Maître Mü et Shaka se sont disputés, continua Kiki, bouille réjouie.

- Je me demande bien sur quoi, grinça Milo, ils sont sages et ennuyeux tous les deux.

- Et Aphrodite et DeathMask ont raconté que Camus avait perdu énormément de sang lors de votre première nuit ensemble, ajouta inconsidérément le gamin, l'œil mauve innocent et les lèvres poissées de sucre. Pourquoi ? Où ? Comment ?

Furieux de la persistance de la contre-contre rumeur, Milo décapita une bouteille avec une _Scarlett Needle_ balancée d'ongle de maître, et jura tel un charretier mal élevé à l'adresse de ses meilleurs faux amis.

- Tu es trop jeune pour connaître les détails, Kiki. Tout est question de taille, se vanta l'arachnide prétentieux, mais mon Camus s'est habitué avec le temps.

Finalement, le Scorpion étourdi laissait plus de détails s'échapper de sa grande bouche que prévu initialement, pour la joie d'un jeune avide de savoir.

- Tiens, tu veux que je donne un truc à Camus de ta part, proposa le jeune Atlante avec une générosité suspecte pour un être doté d'un minimum de méfiance.

- Oh oui, s'enthousiasma le Chevalier puni, attends, je vais lui écrire une longue lettre à mon Camus.

- Pas trop longtemps, j'ai mon entraînement avant le dîner.

Dix minutes et trente-trois secondes plus tard, le naïf et confiant Milo posa une grosse enveloppe dans la petite patte félonne de Kiki, et fit de grand signes d'adieu à son messager inattendu.

* * *

Pendant que Saga des Gémeaux prenait ses aises dans le salon du Scorpion, Camus lui servant hospitalièrement du thé, un troisième visiteur du soir apparût : Kiki de l'Appendix, la rouerie plaquée sur son petit visage sournois, qui tendit une grosse enveloppe au Verseau, chuchotant " _service secret !_ ", et fila après avoir chapardé trois chocolats à la menthe d'un coup.

Camus jeta un coup de prunelle saphir à Saga, qui se plongea discrètement dans la lecture du journal, et déplia la lettre, sursautant de surprise à la signature de Milo. Le froid magicien de l'eau et de la glace lut, et rougit de plus en plus, atterré à la fois du style discutable de son amant et de la trop grande intimité d'une lettre qui s'était promenée dans les mains de l'apprenti Bélier.

Autant dire, dans le danger.

"_ Chouchou_, " commençait d'emblée le Scorpion.

Camus grimaça de crainte. Heureusement Milo avait écrit dans un français honnête, ce qui pouvait les sauver d'éventuelles indiscrétions.

" _Chouchou, _

_Tu me manques tant que j'ai envie d'en crever. Je m'ennuie sans toi, je tourne en rond, je compte les jours et les nuits. _

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en danger avec cette folle de déesse et ce cinglé violeur de Saga. Et on m'a dit que Kanon t'avait embrassé aussi, fait attention, mon amour, ils en veulent tous à ton corps de rêve ! _

_Prends bien tes médicaments, et mange beaucoup, Athéna m'a dit que tu reprenais du poids. Je suis très content. Grâce à toi, mon ange, je mange moi aussi à ma faim. _

_Les nuits sont froides et difficiles, je rêve de toi à la merci de ces jumeaux diaboliques, où de nos étreintes, et je ne pense qu'à ça toute la journée, c'est horrible. _

_Quand on se retrouvera, je te promets de gros câlins, je te ferai l'amour dans toutes les pièces et dans toutes les positions, Camus, je te ferai crier jusqu'à ce que tu perdes ta si jolie voix, je te comblerai jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus t'asseoir ou même te lever, et envers et contre tous nous passerons une seconde lune de miel. _

_Je brûle pour toi, chouchou, j'ai trouvé un souvenir mignon à te ramener, je t'offrirais la lune si c'était possible. _

_La télé me manque aussi, mais tu dois être content de lire en paix, non mon cœur ? _

_Je te laisse, car Kiki attend la lettre et j'ai encore trop à te dire. Je te fais de gros bisous partout, surtout là où tu sais, tu me manques, je t'aime. _

_Ton Milo._

_P.S : pourrais-tu m'acheter des nouveaux caleçons et quelques paires de chaussettes avant que je revienne ? J'ai remarqué que toutes mes affaires sont en piteux état. Tu as si bon goût pour choisir, je te fais confiance (bon, je ne veux pas de petits canards hein !). Ah oui, et aussi du lubrifiant, on n'en a plus."_

Devenu plus que ponceau à ce post-scriptum ménager et compromettant, l'heureux destinataire de cette merveilleuse prose enflammé replia soigneusement la lettre, en deux, en quatre, en huit, pour la ranger à l'abri des convoitises. Après tout, au Sanctuaire, il n'y avait qu'Athéna et Hyoga qui parlaient français, Saga ne connaissait que des bases, Kiki et les commères rien du tout.

Athéna était d'ailleurs à Athènes, rapprochement logique et qui tombait bien.

- Bonnes nouvelles ? interrogea d'un ton patelin le premier jumeau.

- Oui, confirma Camus, sans se mouiller davantage. Encore du thé ?

Son amant scorpionnesque était adorable et follement amoureux, mais avait un style épistolaire complètement hasardeux, voire dangereux et ne pouvant point atterrir entre toutes les mains.

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons, comme dit précédemment, était un être au fait des usages et de la modernité.

En plus de son ordinateur supra-néo-puissant, il possédait un scanner à très haute résolution, une imprimante couleur laser, une de ces machines destructrices qui transforment les documents secrets en fines lamelles anonymes, et une photocopieuse personnelle qui était squattée même par Athéna – le Grand Pope en étant encore à la technique du moine copiste pour dupliquer un parchemin.

Ni Kiki, ni le Suédois ne connaissaient assez le français pour décrypter la prose enchevêtrée et en pattes d'arachnide de Milo, c'était un fait. Mais chacun trouva quand même un intérêt à leur rencontre : Kiki reçut pour sa délation un sac de bonbons à la rose, un shampoing à la rose, et ce qui le satisfit davantage, un bocal de poudre de roses vénéneuses, qui provoquait à celui qui en recevait sur la peau des cloques douloureuses, inesthétiques, urticantes.

Kiki savait sur qui la tester.

Aphrodite, lui, photocopia la lettre recto verso de l'amoureux Grec, la scanna, l'envoya par mail à Athéna, qui avait le double avantage de distiller les potins plus vite que son ombre céleste et de connaître le français. Il invita ensuite son crabe préféré à venir se délecter de l'affaire.

Ce gosse, c'était un poison en puissance, sourit le plus beau de tous les Chevaliers au service de la merveilleuse Déesse de la Sagesse.

* * *

**Sent** : 19h52 p:m

**From** : Pisces, Aphrodite ( _LeChevalieràlarose, Sanctuary point com_. )

**To **: Kido, Saori (_BelleDéesseAthéna, Sanctuary point com_)

**Subject **: lettre compromettante de Milo du Scorpion à Camus du Verseau

**Attachments** : lettre pdf

**Importance** : High

_Chère et vénérée Déesse Athéna, _

_Voici en pièce jointe une preuve de la félonie de votre renégat, Milo du Scorpion. Il a trouvé moyen de communiquer avec Camus et de lui donner cette missive qui doit, je n'en doute pas, être très intéressante pour la contre-contre rumeur du Sanctuaire. _

_Malheureusement, Milo a eu la sournoiserie suprême de l'écrire en français, pour que l'on ne puisse pas la lire. Avec votre instruction distinguée, Déesse Athéna, vous saurez heureusement remédier à ce petit inconvénient. _

_J'ose solliciter humblement l'éventualité de me tenir au courant pour répandre la bonne parole. _

_Veuillez agréer, vénérée Déesse Athéna, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus parfumés._

_Aphrodite des Poissons, votre serviteur le plus fidèle._

* * *

Aiolos du Sagittaire, héros ancien qui avait eu le privilège de sauver Athéna dans ses bras robustes, et de mourir pour ça, avait passé un après-midi étonnant, pénible, fatigant.

Le bébé à bouclettes mauves et à gigoteuse de velours rose – pompons en option – avait bien grandi, et l'adolescente en petite robe jaune poussin trottait remarquablement vite sur ses trop hauts talons pointus, sautant d'une idée baroque à l'autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Milo du Scorpion pour sauter sur Camus du Verseau.

Aiolos admira franchement Seiya, gamin de son signe astrologique et qui avait utilisé son armure pour lui éviter de se rouiller, de supporter avec tant de bonne grâce enthousiaste sa fiancée divine. Quelle patience, quel héroïsme ! pensait le neuvième gardien, là où beaucoup de personnes auraient plutôt vu de la niaiserie et de l'inconscience.

Après vingt-deux boutiques, cinquante-sept essayages, onze paquets et trois arrêts dans des salons de thé raffinés, Saori envisagea, vers les dix-huit heures trente-deux, de se défaire subtilement de son chaperon inutile. Pas que la présence du gentil " grand frère " qu'était Aiolos la dérangeasse, mais pour une sortie en boîte, elle n'avait besoin que de son Pégasounet.

Un clin d'œil et une pensée télépathique instruisirent le cheval volant des velléités de fugue de Saori, et le Japonais sourit de son fameux sourire en banane.

Que sa petite amie était amusante !

* * *

Camus du Verseau, entre deux thés et trois chocolats, une réfutation des thèses philosophiques du Petit Pope qu'il n'approuvait point, et dix refus de s'asseoir dans le même canapé que son prétendant, vit arriver avec résignation le quatrième empêcheur de lire en rond.

Ikki du Phénix, brandon incandescent prêt à détruire le Temple du Scorpion.

- CAMUS ! brailla d'office le plus ingouvernable des cinq bronzes. Où est ton coin-coin de disciple ?

Camus se défit posément de sa tasse de thé, et contempla froidement le spectacle pathétique d'un Phénix aux plumes ébouriffées et salies.

- Il est passé il y a…

Camus contempla sa montre ostensiblement.

- … il y a quarante-sept minutes exactement, acheva-t-il.

- Avec mon petit Shun ?

- C'est possible, nuança sans s'aventurer le Maître des Glaces.

- Comment ça, _possible_ ? s'enflamma de suite Ikki qui n'aimait que les faits certains. Tu as bien remarqué si mon frère était avec ton disciple ! Ou alors… - le ton de Phénix devint bas et mauvais -, ou alors, tu étais si occupé à te faire grimper enfin par Saga que tu en es devenu sourd et aveugle ?

Camus du Verseau resta aussi impassible que l'iceberg vieux de quelques années, et ce fût le Petit Pope qui s'énerva.

- Un peu de respect, Ikki, tu oublies que tu parles à des Chevaliers d'Or !

- Oh, se retourna vivement l'oiseau de feu, _pardon_, j'oubliais que tu n'arrivais pas à prendre ce que tu voulais comme un vrai mâle. Et aussi que ta tentative d'assassiner Athéna était preuve de respect. Et encore, que Mister Banquise était si professionnel qu'il s'est fait assassiner par ce canard dansant et faiblard au lieu d'accomplir son devoir comme un homme.

- Sors d'ici, Ikki du Phénix, intervint Camus, pendant que Saga verdissait de chagrin au rappel mesquin de son trouble passé. Et au fait, Hyoga est passé dans le sens de la remontée.

Le Japonais sortit un flot de jurons de son bec enflammé, et amorça sa sortie en direction du Temple du Sagittaire.

- Tu as trahi ton élève ? se surprit Saga, perplexe.

- Hyoga est descendu, lui rétorqua le rusé Verseau, avec un micro sourire que lui donnait son sens de la menterie tout neuf.

- Oh ! Je vois. Maintenant, j'espère que le défilé est fini, pour que nous puissions continuer notre débat, Camus.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un suppôt de Satan ménestrel, marmotta ironiquement le cultivé Français, ou même le Diable en personne.

Mais déjà, un cinquième visiteur du soir s'imposait, et celui-là était pire que tous les autres, même égal au suppôt précité : Kanon des Gémeaux, porteur enfin utile de l'armure du troisième temple, tout en séduction brute et désir de faire la fête malgré sa récente engueulade Grand-Popale.

- Saga, mon frère, je te cherchais. On sort à Athènes ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? râla le plus vieux, contrarié dans son désir d'une soirée paisible avec son glacial amour à sens unique.

- Mais Camus vient avec nous, bien sûr, on ne va pas le laisser seul à la maison ce pauvre petit chou !

Le Français foudroya l'insolent paternaliste du regard. Stupide Kanon. Il avait peut-être huit ans de plus que lui, mais sa maturité était celle d'un ado prépubère. Normal que Milo en ait fait son deuxième meilleur ami.

- Allez Mister Freeze, insistait l'ado prépubère, tu ne vas pas rester à déprimer dans ton salon parce que ton mec est en voyage !

- Mais je ne déprime pas ! Je lis…

- Tu ne lis plus, contra le Grec, tu te laissais juste draguer par mon frère.

- Je ne me laisse _pas_ draguer ! se froissa Camus.

- Mais nous pouvons quand même sortir un peu, en amis, supplia Saga.

- Milo n'apprécierait pas que je sorte sans lui… Surtout avec vous !

Il ne faisait déjà pas confiance à un seul exemplaire gémellaire, alors aux deux à la fois…

- Et c'est Milo qui décide à ta place ? le piquèrent avec art et volupté les griffes de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Aiolos du Sagittaire, sixième visiteur du soir, entra à ce moment précis, chargé d'un lot de paquets aux logos de boutiques féminines chères et même ruineuses, et Camus songea avec agacement que le temple de son amant devenait un vrai moulin.

Ce n'était pas sa soirée – à y réfléchir, cela n'avait même pas été son mois, voire sa saison.

- Aiolos ! s'étonna Saga, inquiet. Athéna est-elle déjà revenue d'Athènes ? Il est à peine dix-neuf heures quarante, et…

- Non, grincha le canasson bis, boudeur, laissant tomber sa charge. La déesse a osé me semer, moi, son sauveur suprême ! _Qui_ l'a tirée d'affaire en sacrifiant sa vie, hein, pour la filer à un Japonais milliardaire qui lui a assuré une enfance dorée ? _Qui_ s'est sacrifié à quatorze ans à peine, comme l'exigeait mon devoir ?

- Elle aurait été plus sage et moins égocentrique si tu l'avais filée à un pauvre pêcheur, marmotta pour lui-même le Verseau.

- Ça va, Camus, se lamenta le héros-pris–pour-un-traître, tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de me livrer à des études sociologiques sur les passants, à moitié mort, avec cette Pandora Box pesant une tonne sur mon dos, et avec un bébé braillard et mouillé qui gesticulait dans mes bras blessés ?

- Non, lui accorda Camus.

- Bref, la déesse m'a bien roulé ! Elle m'a envoyé lui acheter une glace, je l'ai laissée devant la fontaine de la place, et quand je suis revenu, plus personne, et plus de cosmos divin !

- Sais-tu où elle voulait aller danser ? intervint Saga, ennuyé de la disparition de leur précieuse patronne divine dans la faune diversifiée de la capitale grecque.

Perdre une déesse, cela ne se pouvait point pour des preux Chevaliers d'Or.

- Seiya et elle ont parlé de soixante-neuf, mais je n'ai pas entendu le nom de la rue.

- Soixante-neuf ? rougit le pudique magicien de l'eau et de la glace, à qui Milo avait expliqué dès leur deuxième rapport sexuel que ce n'était pas _que_ le chiffre entre soixante-huit et soixante-dix.

- C'est le nom d'une boîte de nuit, le " _69_ ", intervint l'ex-Dragon des Mers, toujours au courant du pire. A la fois hétéro et gay.

- Et bien voilà, dit Camus, haussant les épaules.

Athéna avait tant dansé – mal – avec Pégase sur les pistes de Sainte-Maxime, il n'y avait pas mort de déesse si elle réitérait son exploit à Athènes !

- Je connais bien la boîte, signala encore Kanon, retors. Elle est abominablement mal fréquentée, les bagarres au couteau y sont fréquentes, les danseurs drogués par les boissons à l'insu de leur plein gré, ce qui permet des viols de groupe et…

- Et Athéna, notre jeune déesse, est allée mettre son pied innocent là-dedans ! hurla Aiolos, se redressant aussitôt.

- Bah oui… Les ados, ça aime s'encanailler…

- Il faut aller sauver Athéna ! s'agitait le Petit Pope, que Camus dut bien se résoudre à approuver.

- Partons tout de suite, incita le Verseau, irrité contre ce nouveau caprice divin.

Non, parce que retrouver la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse neutralisée par une drogue humaine et se voyant extorquer sa vertu par la force, cela aurait paru impossible et ridicule à chaque réincarnation précédente, mais avec la jeune adolescente céleste du vingt et unième siècle, _tout _était matériellement réalisable.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion, après ses intensifs entraînements de demande en mariage, amorça enfin ses gesticulations prénuptiales en invitant, d'un ton qu'il croyait amoureux et feutré, mais qui se révélait en réalité funèbre et inarticulé, sa chère Marine au restaurant à Athènes pour le lendemain soir. Un restaurant très chic et intime, conseillé par Camus du Verseau.

Cet avis pouvait être considéré comme fiable, vu le cliché que les Français s'y connaissaient en gastronomie, et que de plus le froid gardien du onzième temple était reconnu pour ses conseils sérieux et dépourvus de la moindre marge d'erreur.

Exactement comme le fier Lion l'avait prévu, la Japonaise enceinte se vit rassurée par ce détail, sourit enfin avec bienveillance à son félin de compagnon, et assura qu'elle était ravie de la surprise. Puis, la malheureuse dût quitter en catastrophe son amant pour se claquemurer dans les toilettes.

- Yes ! rugit Aiolia, persuadé que dans un beau restaurant gastronomique, sa nervosité à demander la femme de sa vie en mariage passerait.

La naïveté utopique allait bien au faciès bronzé du cinquième gardien d'Athéna.

* * *

Vers vingt heures six, après un dîner en amoureux sur le port où ils avaient ravagé des bourriches de fruits de mers avec une voracité admirable, la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse et son héros de fiancé pénétrèrent sans peur dans l'endroit louche qu'était la discothèque le " _69_ ", salle enfumée et mal fréquentée.

Saori, ignorante de ce qui aurait paru évident à d'autres, vit tous les regards se tourner vers sa mini-robe jaune poussin et prit cela pour une admiration stupéfaite de la plèbe devant la noblesse.

Prête à passer une soirée animée, elle se dirigea vers le bar, ignorant que quatre de ses Chevaliers volaient à une rescousse qu'elle ne réclamait point.

* * *


	19. Le 69

Hello à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Très en retard, mais j'ai eu un travail fou.

Camus est à nouveau en danger au milieu des jumeaux maudits, Athéna s'amuse au " _69_ ", offre à boire et joue les Cendrillon.

Ikki cherche encore son frère, Aphrodite envoie un nouveau mail et Milo a un pressentiment.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Le " _69_ "

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Le " _69_ "**

Ikki du Phénix, revenu au Palais après des recherches toujours inutiles, tomba dans les bras de Shaina de l'Ophiucius. Au sens propre seulement, car il déboula d'un coin de couloir et emboutît la combattante, la faisant basculer sur le dos, et se retrouvant avachi sur son corps séduisant dans une position tout à fait trouble et pouvant prêter à confusion.

- Raaaaaah ! rugit furieusement l'oiseau immortel, sa bouche aux lèvres sèches et craquelées par la chaleur à sept millimètres de la bouche pulpeuse de l'Italienne.

En passant, Ikki s'interrogea : voilà que la donzelle ne portait plus son masque à présent. Que signifiaient ces changements incessants ?

Le Japonais n'eût pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage : Shaina, poussant un rugissement égal d'ampleur au sien, mais plus aigu, l'envoya voler comme l'oiseau qu'il était, et s'écraser contre une colonne en marbre placée tout exprès pour le recevoir.

- Crétin de volatile ! Ne me touche pas ! Regarde devant toi, stupide corbeau !

Ikki, asocial de service, devant qui beaucoup de monde tremblait, en poussa quelques piaillements de Phénix pris dans un collet de braconnier.

- Femme ! Tu as osé m'attaquer ? Mais…

- C'est toi qui m'est tombé dessus, abruti ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder où tu mets les plumes ! Et puis… Je suis un Chevalier d'Argent et toi un Bronze ! Tu me dois le _respect_, Ikki du Phénix !

Le renégat en titre de la garde personnelle d'Athéna n'avait jamais eu dans sa caboche rude l'idée qu'il aurait pu respecter un autre être que lui. Seul Shaka de la Vierge avait eu la bénédiction d'un chouïa de cette considération, mais il venait méchamment de la perdre par la grâce du poil à gratter semé par Kiki de l'Appendix.

- Je ne respecte même pas Athéna, petite sotte, alors…

- Ça, moi non plus, lui accorda Shaina, secouant ses boucles vertes avec dédain.

- Et où est ton masque ? interrogea l'oiseau de feu, décidé à obtenir au moins une réponse à une question.

- En sûreté, lui balança l'Italienne, virant sur ses hauts talons dans l'optique sans équivoque de se débiner.

- Hey ! Où tu vas ? s'époumona le Japonais, rageur.

- Quelque part.

- Hey !

Indécis, énervé, dérouté, le fier oiseau immortel se retrouva une fois de plus le bec ouvert sur une infinité d'interrogations stériles et irritantes.

Cette fille était folle et le cherchait !

Oui, rumina Ikki, persuadé d'avoir mis le doigt sur la clé de ce comportement stupide : Shaina de l'Ophiucius était suicidaire et auto-destructrice, par la faute du chagrin d'amour créé par ce bourrin patenté de Seiya.

Soulagé, le Phénix se remit à la recherche de son petit frère disparu.

* * *

**Sent** : 20h47 p:m

**From** : Pisces, Aphrodite ( _LeChevalieràlarose, Sanctuary point com_. )

**To** : Camus and Milo (_AquariusAndSc__orpioFo__rever, Sanctuary point com_)

**Subject** : Fatal Error, Mister Freeze

**Attachments** : lettre pdf

**Importance** : High

_Hello Camus chou,_

_La prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas laisser traîner ton courrier du cœur, car Athéna va s'en délecter – et nous avec. Ou alors, apprends à ton chéri à écrire correctement. _

_Au fait, si tu veux que personne ne soit mis au courant, j'accepte de me laisser convaincre de renoncer à transmettre cette lettre, uniquement si tu m'offres une nuit où tu serais mon jouet en échange. A ta place je dirais oui, tu sauveras ta dignité, et en plus tu passeras une nuit fabuleuse. _

_Conseil d'ami._

_Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, alors courage mon mignon !_

_Aphrodite, le plus beau des Chevaliers_.

Angelo, ex DeathMask, ragea à l'envoi virtuel de cette épître.

- Bordel, Aphro, t'es dingue ? Je croyais que depuis que nous… enfin, que tu étais _enfin_ fidèle !

- Mais c'est pour rire, Angie, roucoula le Poissons. Premièrement, j'ai déjà transmis la lettre à Athéna. Deuxièmement, c'est juste pour voir sa réponse. Imagine qu'il accepte, cela ferait le plus fabuleux ragot du siècle !

- J'aime pas ton sens de l'humour, grinça l'Italien, passant une main ferme dans ses courts cheveux hérissés. Et avant que Mister Freeze n'accepte de vendre ses fesses gelées, les Phénix auront des dents.

- Qui sait ? ricana perfidement le douzième gardien, mâchonnant un pétale de rose.

* * *

Camus du Verseau, sur le seuil du Temple du Scorpion, se vit arrêté par Saga.

- Tu ne te changerais pas, Camus ? suggéra le Petit Pope.

- Pourquoi ? grinça le Maître des Glaces, jaugeant le vieux jeans sale et le tee-shirt trop large de Milo, qui étaient son uniforme depuis le départ de son amant. Je suis parfait pour une mission dans un coin mal famé.

- Mais c'est pas sexy, s'immisça Kanon.

- Je vais au " _69_ " pour accomplir mon devoir, pas pour être sexy. Nous y allons ?

Aiolos avait déjà déguerpi du Sanctuaire, et les jumeaux suivirent le Maître des Glaces, qui redressait hautainement le buste et relevait son nez, avec sa plus belle expression du " _j'accomplis mon devoir, moi, pas comme certains_ ".

Pendant la course rapide qui devait les mener au lieu du crime, lieu où Saori commençait à offrir une tournée de bière pour désamorcer les menaces qu'avaient provoqué l'intrusion d'une jeune héritière propre sur elle et cousue de bijoux précieux, Saga gourmanda son frère d'avoir affolé les troupes.

- Tu n'as pas exagéré un brin, Kanon ?

- A peine frangin, se délecta l'ex-Marina. Je voulais que Camus nous accompagne, et c'est aussi vrai que cette boîte est un gourbi à vices. J'aime bien la gamine, et Seiya… bah, soit il se fera droguer aussi, soit il détruira Athènes avec sa comète. Jamais de demi-mesures avec celui-là !

- Tu as hélas raison, fit Saga, suivant la chevelure ondulante de Camus, qui prenait de l'avance sur eux.

Quand à Aiolos, il était déjà hors de vue, galopant de ses quatre sabots.

- Dis, frangin, ça te dirait d'essayer un plan à trois avec Camus ? sauta du bourricot à l'iceberg le second jumeau.

- Hein ? s'arrêta et se scandalisa le Petit Pope, choqué. Mais enfin Kanon ! Tu es pervers ! Malade ! Vicieux !

- Bah, je m'ennuie, se justifia le pervers, la bouche ourlée de concupiscence. Et Camus est si austère qu'il en faudrait bien deux comme nous pour compenser son Scorpion !

- Mais…

- Réfléchis grand frère : tu aurais enfin Camus, tu le partagerais certes, mais je suis ton double bien aimé, ça resterait dans la famille et je te le laisserais après, je ne cherche rien de durable… Milo le saura, quittera Camus, Camus ira pleurnicher dans ta toge et vous vivrez heureux avec beaucoup de bouquins rasoirs…

Ce résumé concis, optimiste, encourageant, fit soupirer Saga. Ce serait tellement bien, songea l'amoureux éconduit. Un feu de cheminée, Camus et lui, une pile de livres, des conversations intelligentes et des étreintes torrides…

- Tu baves, Saga, se marra le cadet.

Saga se sortit douloureusement de ses fantasmagories peuplées d'un bonheur domestique fleurant bon les images d'Epinal, pour accélérer l'allure et rattraper Aiolos et Camus devant le " _69_ ".

La rue ne payait pas de mine, sombre, crasseuse et dans laquelle on verrait volontiers un vide-gousset armé se cacher derrière chaque poubelle renversée, mais le décor sordide fit contre toute attente sourire mentalement le Verseau : cela lui rappelait sa dernière nuit à Paris, quand Milo et lui, shootés, avaient conclu allégrement dans une ruelle près de la discothèque.

- A laquelle de tes parties de pattes en l'air penses-tu, petit frigide ? railla Kanon, son œil émeraude et vicieux coulant un regard oblique sur les traits du onzième gardien, traits qui laissaient transparaître une béatitude suspecte sous la couche de glace.

Camus fit appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas sursauter et retourna à son aîné un regard de mépris pur.

Bon Dieu, s'effara le Français en lui-même : Kanon des Gémeaux avait-il le détestable pouvoir de feu Astérion, Chevalier d'Argent des Chiens de Chasse, et lisait-il dans les pensées ?

- Entrons ! incita Aiolos, décidé à protéger sa déesse grandie trop vite.

* * *

Dans la petite salle enfumée, colorée de spots, jonchée de personnes en plein préliminaires, Athéna avait complètement retourné la foule hostile. Avec le charisme doux et aimant de la Déesse de la Sagesse, qui avait même charmé les corbeaux sauvages de feu Jamian, elle avait séduit les plus enragés marins et dealers.

- Encore une tournée de whisky ! s'écria la jeune fille, perchée sur le bar et protégée d'un Seiya hilare, sur un ton de bastringue qu'elle n'avait pas appris de ses professeurs de petite fille riche et distinguée.

- Vive la gamine ! hurlèrent en chœur tous les débris humains de la discothèque.

- Vive ma Saori ! approuva le héros des guerres saintes, radieux de voir sa divine fiancée s'amuser et conquérir la misérable foule par son seul sourire – et ses euros.

Saori Kido, réincarnation récente d'Athéna sur terre, paraissait véritablement attirée par l'alcool comme une anorexique serait attirée vers la salade, car elle participait avec un indéniable esprit d'équipe aux tournées successives.

A ce moment, les quatre Chevaliers d'Or se faufilèrent au milieu du drame, et ouvrirent la bouche de concert.

- Athéna est sauve ! commença par se réjouir Aiolos.

- Et saoule, signala sarcastiquement Camus.

Le rire de Kanon retentit, et Saga, ponceau, outré, furieux, fendit la foule pour accomplir son devoir de Petit Pope.

Gardant un ton d'abord bas et mesuré, puis de plus en plus fort pour couvrir la musique plus puissante qu'à Sainte-Maxime, Saga des Gémeaux, plus mature Chevalier d'Or, étrilla les cheveux mauves de sa déesse, la fustigeant pour son manque de discernement, son mépris du danger, et sur le fait qu'une réincarnation tombée de l'Olympe n'avait _pas_ à se comporter en gourgandine écervelée.

Saori, rusée, qui acceptait toujours les remontrances de celui qui avait voulu l'égorger, baissa stratégiquement la tête, écrasa de fausses larmes et fit tant et si bien qu'elle obtint la permission de s'encanailler sous surveillance chevalière.

- Mais à minuit au plus tard, nous rentrons au Sanctuaire ! la prévint Saga.

- Je te le promets, Saga, mon Petit Pope, battit des cils la jeune fille.

Satisfait, Saga incita les autres à le rejoindre au bar, tous se virent offrir un verre par Saori qui avait encore obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et Camus se distingua en commandant un jus de fruits de la passion, ce qui fit ricaner le barman.

- T'as mal au foie mon mignon ? gouailla-t-il.

Le Verseau ne répondit pas à cette familiarité, et s'éventa, souffrant du bruit et de la chaleur.

Qu'avait-il fait aux dieux, ou à Dieu ? médita-t-il. Bon, il avait détruit le Mur des Lamentations mais ils étaient douze non ? Pourquoi seuls son Milo et lui devaient souffrir de malédiction chronique ? Et bon, il avait blasphémé en quittant les chrétiens pour les dieux païens, mais ce n'est pas comme si à sept ans il avait eu le choix. Non ?

- Tu fais une drôle de tête, Mister Banquise, ricana l'ex-Dragon des Mers, déjà partiellement éméché.

- J'aimerais m'en aller.

- Impossible, se régala Kanon. Nous ne serons pas trop de quatre pour veiller sur Athéna la tête de linotte et son cher fiancé !

C'était hélas une évidence, et Camus soupira devant la danse cabriolée par les jeunes amoureux en bout de piste.

- On danse, Camus ? proposa le Petit Pope, l'œil amical.

- Et puis quoi encore ? le rembarra sèchement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Ce serait mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ces ploucs que de rester à tirer ta frimousse de curé devant ton jus de fruits ! signala encore le cadet des jumeaux, avalant sec un nouveau whisky.

Ennuyé, après un regard discret et circulaire, le malheureux Français constata qu'effectivement on le toisait de façon torve et méfiante. Garçon ayant été sacré meilleur espion du Sanctuaire depuis qu'il était devenu un Chevalier d'Or, l'orgueil, son péché mignon, rattrapa une fois de plus le Verseau.

- D'accord. Pour la mission. Mais je te congèlerai ta première main baladeuse !

- Je serai un gentleman, assura Saga avec un roucoulement de palombe.

Ce fût le cas pendant un bon petit quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que Saori, enfin fondue dans le décor sordide par son alcoolisme en progression, ne s'avise d'offrir une tournée de vodka orange à ses chères ouailles dorées.

- Buvez, c'est un ordre ! A votre santé mes Chevaliers ! A la paix sur Terre !

- A toi ma Saori ! brailla le bourricot.

- A votre gloire, Athéna ! flagorna Saga.

- A vous, Déesse Athéna ! fit Aiolos, la prunelle humide d'adoration.

- Au sexe ! se démarqua bassement Kanon.

S'avisant d'un manque, Athéna cligna de ses paupières ornées d'ombre mauve et se retourna sur le dissident.

- Camus ! gronda-t-elle. Qu'attends-tu ? Bois !

- Mais, Déesse Athéna… Je suis… euh… je ne supporte pas… la vodka orange et Milo n'est pas là pour… Je ne _peux _pas !

Saori sourit merveilleusement affablement, son œil droit plein d'amour et de bienveillance, son œil gauche tueur, vexé et maléfique.

- Mais je suis là pour remplacer Milo. Je veillerai à ce que tu ne finisses pas dans une _backroom_ louche du " _69_ ", Chevalier. C'est promis !

- Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a ici ? s'étrangla à juste titre l'intelligent Français, encore sobre et en pleine possession de son cerveau.

Saori rougit extrêmement fort, alliant joliment l'incarnat au jaune de sa tenue.

- Le barman nous l'a dit, à Seiya et à moi… s'enferra-t-elle.

- Mais nous n'avons pas encore été voir, hein ma Saori ? glapit inconsidérément le canasson volant, mettant les sabots dans plat.

- Déesse Athéna ! cingla froidement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air choqué. Une divinité comme vous, envisager de faire des cochonneries dans les _backrooms_ d'une boîte louche d'Athènes ? Que dirait-on de vous en Olympe si ça se savait ?

Aussi piquante que la poussière de diamant, la remontrance de Camus fit effet sur l'orgueilleuse Saori, décidée à ne rien perdre de la fierté de son rang. C'était presque un point commun entre la réincarnation et son onzième gardien, en fait : en les prenant par leur orgueil de caste, on pouvait obtenir beaucoup de choses d'eux.

- D'accord, je me range à ton avis, concéda du bout de ses lèvres pulpeuses Saori. Mais en échange, bois !

Avec le sentiment qu'il commettait une terrible erreur, le Verseau avala cul sec sa vodka orange, ce qui contenta presque Athéna, qui lui en reversa d'office.

* * *

Loin du " _69_ ", dans la fraîcheur du crépuscule de Death Queen Island, Milo du Scorpion, en train de se gratter sans décorum sa barbe en friche, poussa un cri étranglé.

_Ça_ le reprenait.

Cet horrible pressentiment, ce poids sur le cœur lui clamant que son âme sœur était en danger. Et que Camus risque le pire paraissait extrêmement crédible vu sa situation dangereuse au Sanctuaire.

Alarmé, le huitième gardien poussa un appel mental retentissant à la Déesse Athéna.

* * *

Le temps filait au " _69_ ", et minuit avait sonné.

Comme Cendrillon, Saori laissa passer l'heure, et comme Saga n'était pas venu la tancer, l'adolescente en profita pour grappiller sur l'horaire du couvre-feu.

Et pour cause que l'aîné des jumeaux avait oublié l'accord passé avec Saori : poussé et aidé par ce démon de Kanon, il avait attendu la troisième vodka orange imposée au Français pour l'entraîner à l'écart, tels les loups séparant la proie repérée du groupe.

Camus commença par protester, d'une élocution de moins en moins correcte, avant de bâiller un bon coup. La victime de la générosité de Saori n'aspirait plus qu'à s'écrouler sur un lit, n'importe lequel, voire sur le sol faute de mieux.

- Tu es fatigué mon pauvre Camus, le soutint Saga d'une poigne désintéressée.

- Oui, tu as bien besoin de câlineries ! siffla Kanon, sa poigne déjà un brin plus entreprenante.

- Miloooo, soupira le Français, tentant en vain de faire surface comme un phoque par un trou de banquise.

Mais cela arrivait parfois que la glace se reforme sur le temps de plongée de la bestiole, et que le phoque se retrouve coincé sous la banquise. C'était le cas du Verseau, qui au lieu de couches d'eau gelée se trouvait pris entre les jumeaux.

Kanon l'embrassa, sous le couinement jaloux de Saga, et l'œil saphir du Maître des glaces s'entrouvrit un quart de seconde.

- Tu embrasses toujours mieux que ton frère…

L'ex-Marina s'épanouit, et l'ex-Grand Pope félon se renfrogna.

- Tu vas voir si mon cadet embrasse mieux ! fit le Petit Pope, vexé, volant à son tour un baiser à Camus.

Le Français vit ses vœux exaucés, et se retrouva effectivement sur le sol d'une manière imprévue, voyant double et victime de quatre mains gémellaires acharnées à se fourrer en dessous de ses vêtements anti-sexy.

Inondé en grec de compliments romantiques de Saga et vicieux de Kanon, il n'était hélas pas question de dormir, pas avec un tandem sulfureux et acharné à lui faire perdre sa vertu de glaçon.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, Shaka, incarnation hautaine de Bouddha, souffrait. Les démangeaisons devenaient atroces, et rien n'en venait à bout.

Or, cela n'était point du tout plaisant pour un si distingué et parfait chevalier de se gratter à plein ongles du cou jusqu'aux orteils.

Après une ultime résistance contre cette torture pire que les supplices de ses six enfers, le blond Chevalier décida de mettre son orgueil soigneusement entretenu dans son sari, et d'aller relancer son amant avec lequel il était, détail mineur, brouillé.

Mais après tout, se convainquit aisément l'homme le plus proche des dieux, Mû serait tellement content et flatté que la Vierge ne s'abaisse à faire le premier pas, qu'il se montrerait fort reconnaissant.

Du moins, Shaka le croyait dur comme l'or de son armure.

* * *

Vers minuit et quatorze minutes, deux adolescents jouant le contraste de la nuit noire et de l'aube immaculée se pressèrent à l'entrée du "_ 69_ ".

Après une petite virée au Mac Donald du coin, Shun d'Andromède, ancien réceptacle d'Hadès en personne, et Hyoga du Cygne, l'Œdipien de service, avaient - en dissimulant toujours leur cosmos - atterri dans ce lieu mal famé et propice à la débauche.

Le blond Russe avait suivi Shun, les yeux plus fermés que Shiryu, et Shun, lui, savait très bien où il mettait ses pieds d'adolescent rebelle : Aphrodite des Poissons lui avait une fois de plus été de bon conseil.

Cependant l'élément imprévu dans le plan de dévergondage d'Andromède s'entendit tout de suite à plusieurs mètres à la ronde par-dessus la musique : le hennissement tonitruant et bon enfant de Pégase, et la douce voix aimante de la Déesse Athéna, voix distinguée mais qui portait loin.

- Zut ! siffla Shun, son regard vert noircissant autant que ses cheveux teints.

- Mais pourquoi Saori est-elle ici ? se surprit Hyoga, le Cygne n'étant point à son aise parmi ses bruyants chasseurs d'aventure physique.

- Saori n'a pas besoin de raison pour ennuyer son monde ! constata avec amertume le jeune bronze/divin.

- Allons ailleurs ! tenta de décider le Russe.

- Oui, dans les _backrooms_, ricana le frère d'Ikki, toujours au courant par Aphrodite, son nouveau maître à penser.

- Les _quoi_ ? fit Hyoga, être aussi innocent que le bébé cygne venant de naître.

- Tu verras.

Les amoureux secrets, virent, en effet, mais pas ce à quoi Shun s'attendait. Au détour d'une salle louche, Saga et Kanon, ou Kanon et Saga – difficile de le dire -, commençaient activement à déshabiller un partenaire indéfini, caché opportunément par leurs grands corps libidineux.

- Oohummmph ! s'étrangla Hyoga, aussitôt bâillonné par Andromède qui comptait rester discret sur leur présence en ces lieux de débauche.

Shun entraîna son petit ami vers une autre salle, petit ami qui ignorait qu'il laissait son maître en très mauvaise position.

Pour une fois, Camus se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, même saoul, mais déjà en infériorité face au seul Saga, une double attaque gémellaire ne laissait aucune chance au Verseau.

Si ses deux agresseurs arrivaient à quelque chose de concret avec lui, ils paieraient l'outrage le prix fort, se jura le Français acharné à empêcher que Kanon lui enlève son jeans.

* * *

Au bar, Aiolos s'étonnait que Saga, si sérieux et père fouettard, ne soit pas venu tirer la jeune divinité des lumières de la discothèque comme convenu. Leurs trois camarades s'étaient d'ailleurs comme évaporés à la chaleur infernale régnant dans le gourbi.

Louche. Et Saori profitait de l'occasion sans se poser de questions, naturellement. C'était donc à lui, qui aurait _du_ être Grand Pope, d'intervenir.

- Les jumeaux et Camus ont disparu, Déesse Athéna ! signala le Sagittaire, qui malgré son retard à rattraper avait bien remarqué la façon dont Saga et Kanon enroulaient le jeune Français ivre de gestes séducteurs.

- Mais tout va bien, ils sont à trois ! piailla Saori, créature à qui les problèmes paraissaient souvent des solutions.

- Je crois que c'est ça le plus grave ! intervint soudain Pégase, dodelinant de son crâne équin rendu léger par trop de vodka.

Athéna, réincarnation moderne et têtue, n'écoutait que son fidèle Seiya, c'était un fait déjà reconnu dans son court règne à la tête du Sanctuaire.

- Oh ? daigna-t-elle donc s'inquiéter, descendant du haut tabouret bancal où elle était perchée, et défroissant sa petite robe poussinesque.

A ce moment, Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna pour la sauvegarde des humains, poussa un cri en se tenant les tempes. Un rugissement mental venait de lui vriller le crâne, et elle reconnût la voix de son renégat du moment, Milo du Scorpion.

" _DÉESSE ATHÉNA_ ! " aboyait littéralement le huitième gardien, " _Camus est en danger !_ "

" _Je sais_ ", tenta de le calmer la jeune fille. " _Je suis déjà sur place !_ "

C'était odieusement détourner la réalité à son avantage, puisque Saori avait initié le crime en saoulant sans scrupules son onzième Chevalier, alors qu'elle avait été durant ses vacances aux premières loges pour en observer scientifiquement les effets secondaires.

- Allons sauver Camus ! brailla la jeune fille, repoussant ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules rouges de coups de soleil avec un geste élégant et professionnel.

- Je le sauverai, ma Saori ! hurla Seiya, serrant les poings en une pose criant son besoin d'action.

Aiolos ne dit rien, mais leva ses yeux verts au plafond enfumé.

* * *

Sur Death Queen Island, Milo se rongeait désormais les ongles, le sentiment d'urgence qui le tenaillait ne faisant que s'agrandir.

Par Zeus, Athéna réussirait-elle à protéger son Camus chéri ?

Le fougueux Scorpion tua le temps à attendre des nouvelles par des projets de plus en plus cruels de séances de torture, suivies d'un meurtre sadique pour qui aurait osé attenter à l'honneur se son chouchou adoré.

* * *

Saga beugla, car le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, se tortillant comme une anguille malgré son semi-coma éthylique, venait de lui infliger son coup bas le plus réussi, celui du genou écrasant les parties viriles.

S'écroulant à genoux sur le sol sale, le premier Gémeaux, souffle coupé, comprit pourquoi DeathMask du Cancer avait du autrefois rester trois jours cloîtré dans son temple.

Kanon hurla fraternellement de rire, glissant dans le même temps une main sournoise sous le slip à pingouins de sa victime.

- Je crois que je vais avoir Mister Freeze pour moi tout seul !

Tout désir envolé, Saga grimaça péniblement, tentant de se relever.

- Tu es une brute, Camus ! croassa le Petit Pope.

- Et encore, il est bourré, ricana l'ex-Marina. Ca doit être pire à jeun !

- Lâche-le, Kanon, décida Saga, remis à sa place. Finalement, je ne veux plus.

- Comment ça tu ne veux plus ? se scandalisa le cadet. C'est pas parce que t'es hors-service que moi je dois faire ceinture !

- C'est mal, insista l'aîné, retrouvant son air pontifiant de Saint Saga. Je suis amoureux, je veux que Camus partage mes sentiments avant de le…

- Ben alors, tu peux attendre longtemps !

- SAGA ! KANON ! les interrompirent la voix olympienne et courroucée de Saori.

- _Pegasus Ryû Sei Ken __!_ enchaîna immédiatement l'accent japonais de Pégase.

- Non Seiya ! le bloqua Athéna, ce qui déclencha un mini tremblement de terre et des hurlements divers des simples mortels se distrayant au " _69_ ".

- Allez, bonjour la discrétion ! critiqua Aiolos.

Saori, enflant son pouvoir divin, commença à poser ses mains sur ses hanches et à distribuer des ordres impérieux.

- Kanon, lâche Camus ! Aiolos, ramène Camus au Sanctuaire, il est trop un objet de tentation dans ce milieu. Saga, je suis mécontente. Mon Petit Pope ne peut pas se conduire ainsi, demain matin tu me feras la lecture à la place de Camus…

Gémissement du premier jumeau.

- Et toi, Kanon, lecture l'après-midi.

Cri indigné du second jumeau.

- Seiya, mon fidèle Chevalier, je te remercie de ton aide précieuse. Je peux toujours compter sur toi, mon Pégasounet.

Là, ce furent plusieurs couinements indignés qui retentirent, personne ne trouvant que Pégasounet n'ait accompli un acte utile. Il avait juste failli raser la discothèque avec ses météores.

- Merci, ma Saori, se gonfla Seiya de Pégase de gloriole imméritée.

- Et maintenant, on rentre ! conclut abruptement la jeune divinité, tournant de ses hauts talons pour suivre le Chevalier du Sagittaire qui soutenait – lui tout à fait amicalement – un Verseau ivre au dernier degré.

- Par Zeus, grimaçait le sauveur suprême d'Athéna, il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais il est lourd !

- Normal, Athéna le bourre de sucre, ricana Saga, dépité de sa soirée.

- Je peux le porter, moi, proposa Kanon, rempli du désir de rendre service sans rien attendre en retour.

- KANON ! tonna Saori, furieuse de la décadence romaine de sa Chevalerie grecque.

- Je _veux_ Milo, réclama soudain Camus d'un ton capricieux que seul le Scorpion lui connaissait dans l'intimité, manquant d'un chouïa de frapper Aiolos du même coup bas qui avait anéanti pour un moment la libido malintentionnée du Petit Pope.

- Hé là, doucement gamin ! protesta le neuvième gardien.

- Je _veux_ mon Milo, _ici_ et _maintenant_ ! insista enfantinement et surtout dangereusement Camus, enflant son cosmos glacé.

Saori intervint dans la ruelle, assommant le Chevalier du froid avec son cosmos divin, histoire de stopper ses réclamations outrancières et teintées de vodka orange.

- Que feraient-ils sans moi ? se satisfit-elle une fois de plus.

* * *

Restaient au " _69 _" un Shun survolté et dansant ferme, à qui Hyoga un peu désinhibé par l'alcool tenait la dragée haute en pratiquant une autre chorégraphie que sa danse du Cygne guerrière.

– Nous allons danser toute la nuit ! promit l'aîné.

– Et plus si affinités, souffla pour lui-même le cadet.

Andromède ignorait qu'un être volait vers lui, un être qui avait décidé de le contrarier dans ses légitimes désirs adolescents de passer à l'amour physique.

* * *


	20. Athéna découvre le pot aux roses

Hello à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu une baisse de moral couplée au syndrome de la page blanche. Merci à Sévéya de m'avoir redonné un petit coup de fouet !

Ikki croit mettre facilement la main sur Shun mais se trompe.

Mü et Shaka n'enterrent pas le sari de guerre.

Camus émerge le lendemain, Saga colle toujours, et Athéna lit ses e-mails.

Kanon râle et Aiolia est nerveux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Athéna découvre le pot aux roses

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Titre minable, hélas.

* * *

**Athéna découvre le pot aux roses **

En début de soirée, avisée de la disparition inquiétante de son promis sentimental, June du Caméléon, irritée, se mit à fouiller avec une indiscrétion rendue nécessaire par les circonstances la chambre que se partageaient Shun et Ikki.

Négligeant le lit en désordre aux draps douteux du rude Phénix, elle concentra ses efforts sur celui fait au carré et fleurant la lavande d'Andromède.

Et sous l'oreiller, June trouva.

- Ikki, viens voir ! hurla-t-elle, et le volatile immortel se précipita.

Ce que la jeune Ethiopienne avait déniché fit pousser ses plus beaux chants de colère au Phénix outragé dans ses sentiments fraternels : il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins qu'un audacieux tract publicitaire pour un établissement appelé le " _69 _", bar, et discothèque, de vingt-deux heures à l'aube, hétéros, _gays_ et transsexuels bienvenus. Adresse dans un coin mal famé d'Athènes.

- SHUN ! hurla vainement le Japonais, arrachant le papier d'infamie des mains de June pour se précipiter vers la sortie du Palais.

La jeune fille au fouet haussa les épaules, maussade, et alla quérir Shaina de l'Ophiucius pour l'aider à remettre la main sur son petit ami en goguette.

* * *

- Le vingt août ? proposait Dokho, la main armée d'un feutre rouge, épiant un grand calendrier fantaisie sur lequel les nombreux devoirs du Grand Pope laissaient peu de place libre.

- Tu plaisantes Dokho, réfutait Shion, c'est trop court comme délai.

- Premier septembre ? suggéra le Chinois, sautant à la prochaine case blanche.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! glapit le vétéran des troupes athéniennes. C'est l'anniversaire du corps mortel de la déesse, voyons !

- Oh, par tous les dragons de la Chine, feula l'ex-nain violet, épouvanté.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, mon tigre. Athéna ne s'effacera jamais au profit d'un évènement insignifiant comme notre mariage.

- Treize septembre ? Je ne suis pas superstitieux.

* * *

Revenant du " _69 _", où un nouveau crime de mœurs induit par le glaçon en titre des douze maisons avait failli se jouer, le groupe mené par Saori croisa un Ikki du Phénix dans sa plus belle attitude de rebelle asocial : mains dans les poches de son jeans rouge fétiche, mimique de psychopathe en fuite d'asile plaquée sur sa face burinée, vol rapide clamant son dédain des autres.

Plus surprenant, derrière lui trottaient Shaina et June en tenues civiles et même séduisantes, et qui produisaient des petits rires moqueurs avec la régularité d'un métronome.

- Ikki, mon Chevalier ! clama Athéna, radieuse.

- Dans vos rêves, grinça le Phénix de minuit. Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder, je vais chercher mon frère !

- Athènes est vaste, gloussa la jeune fille.

- J'ai une piste, fit le Japonais sans s'engager davantage.

- Ah très bien !

- Qu'est-ce qui arrive encore à celui-là ? ricana soudain l'oiseau de feu, s'avisant du coma éthylico-divin du Verseau porté par le complaisant Sagittaire.

- C'est la faute d'Athéna, dénonça Kanon. Elle a saoulé Camus. Puis, elle l'a assommé.

- Bravo ! fit Ikki, avec _presque_ une légère admiration. Quelle chochotte ce Camus. A propos, Athéna, pourriez-vous ordonner à ces femelles hystériques de cesser de me suivre partout ?

- Nous allons nous amuser ! protesta Shaina de l'Ophiucius, radieuse de mauvaiseté.

- En plus, c'est grâce à moi que tu as trouvé la piste de mon Shun ! ajouta June.

- Shun n'appartient qu'à sa famille ! cria l'oiseau immortel, courroucé. Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps.

Et le Phénix voleta insolemment hors de portée de sa déesse universelle, suivi obstinément par sa Némésis personnelle et par l'audacieuse Ethiopienne qui se prenait à tort pour la promise de Shun d'Andromède.

- Toujours impertinent, cet horrible Ikki ! grinça la réincarnation, vexée.

* * *

Mü du Bélier, le premier Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna, était assis dans sa cuisine.

Une cuisine qui était moins spartiate que celle de Shaka, sans toutefois atteindre le dernier cri voulu par quelques exigeants Chevaliers profitant des coûteux travaux de rénovations Saoriciens – Milo, Aphrodite, Aiolia pour ne pas les nommer. Camus du Verseau, lui, avait depuis longtemps aménagé sournoisement son temple avec de l'argent d'une nature indéterminée, c'est-à-dire dont le curieux Scorpion n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver la source.

L'honorable ermite de Jamir cogitait et ruminait un peu sur tout et n'importe quoi : sa place dans la société du Sanctuaire, la plus mauvaise place possible, puisqu'il était aux premières marches de tout assaillant de la déesse – comme il parlait à voix haute, l'insolent Kiki lui fit remarquer avec optimisme que c'était au contraire une place de choix, car la plus éloignée de Saori Kido, enveloppe redoutable d'Athéna sur terre. A cela, le rouquin se récolta l'une des rares calottes de sa vie avec l'indulgent Bélier.

Mü continua avec la folie qu'il avait eue de s'éprendre d'une icône de Bouddha aussi rigide que l'or massif de son armure.

Aussi aveugle que ne le laissait supposer ses paupières s'obstinant à dissimuler ses incomparables prunelles d'azur liquide.

Aussi romantique qu'un singe empaillé prenant la poussière au-dessus d'une étagère.

Aussi chichiteux sur les détails mesquins et triviaux bien étudiés pour tuer tout essai d'idéalisme amoureux.

Aussi… têtu, étroit d'esprit, avaricieux, peu pédagogue, ramenant à la fois les couvertures, la tisane et le sari à soi – au sens propre comme au figuré -, et se croyant au dessus des autres par son statut douteux de réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Hé, Maître, clama la voix stridente de Kiki, le gamin se frottant la tête. V'là Saint Shaka qui rapplique !

Une deuxième calotte récompensa le zèle annonciateur de son disciple, et l'Atlante pressa un nez curieux à la croisée. Ce qu'il observa lui déplût.

Loin d'afficher la tête basse et penchée d'un amoureux se repentant de son erreur, venant en pénitent réclamer la paix, Shaka de la Vierge redressait la nuque et le nez au maximum de ses possibilités physiques, ce qui lui faisait dépasser l'allure noble de Camus du Verseau dans ses pires moments. Malgré une démarche étrange, l'Indien clamait par toute son attitude qu'il venait avec arrogance narguer son amant.

- Mü, es-tu là ? entra en matière l'icône bouddhique, frappant d'un poing délicat à la petite porte arrière de la partie habitable du Temple du Bélier.

- Sois le bienvenu dans ma demeure, Shaka, répondit l'Atlante en ouvrant le battant de bois, une imperceptible ironie pétillant dans ses prunelles de jade.

Un ballet de fausses minauderies hypocrites était ouvert.

* * *

Arrivée enfin au Sanctuaire, Athéna, qui avait très mal aux chevilles à cause de ses chaussures jaune trop hautes – à moins que ce ne fût l'enflure conséquente à sa modestie caractérisée -, se vit interpellée par un inhumain cri mental d'agonie.

" _Athénaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_ "

- Oh, par Papa, j'avais complètement oublié Milo…

" _Tout va bien, Milo._ " s'empressa donc Saori. "_ Nous avons tiré Camus des mains des jumeaux. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave !_ "

_" Mais c'est une manie de vouloir saouler mon homme pour profiter de lui !_ " beugla l'arachnide, peu disposé à pardonner ce nouvel écart. " _Attendez que je revienne, et vous payerez tous !_ "

Saori, réincarnation capricieuse d'Athéna sur terre, prit la mouche.

" _Crois-tu vraiment que proférer des menaces dans ta situation soit une option raisonnable, Milo du Scorpion ? Dois-je prolonger ton exil ?_ "

" _Euh, non, non, chère Athéna, bien sûr que non !_ " s'empressa de s'écrier le Scorpion, modérant son ton venimeux pour en faire du miel de premier choix.

" _Parfait _" se radoucit immédiatement la donzelle. " _Pour saluer ta bonne volonté, je consentirai à te laisser revenir au Sanctuaire vendredi soir au lieu de dimanche après-midi_. "

Comme on était mercredi, minuit quarante-deux, Milo se crût autorisé à pousser un cri de bonheur.

" _Merci, Déesse Athéna !_ "

" _Bonne nuit !_ " clôtura l'adolescente, pressée de prendre un bain nocturne, parfumé à la rose et en compagnie de Pégase.

Sur son île, l'amoureux arachnide s'occupa doublement de ses ardeurs solitaires, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, plein d'espoir et de rêveries cochonnes.

* * *

Dans l'une des " _backroom_ " du louche endroit de débauche qu'était le " _69_ ", Shun d'Andromède, décidé à passer à un stade supérieur de sa relation amoureuse, entortillait avec brio et sourires maléfiques les plumes pures du Cygne dans une nappe goudronnée des plus noires. Perdu, englué, charmé, fondant de passion, Hyoga ne savait plus où il en était, mais était prêt à le découvrir.

Ce merveilleux et propice état d'esprit fût malheureusement gâché par un sursaut du plus jeune, qui secoua ses mèches corbeau avec contrariété.

- Shun ?

- Le cosmos de mon frère arrive. Et je suppose que mon frère est avec.

Cette logique fit éclater Hyoga de rire, avant que son rire ne vire au jaune assorti à sa blonde chevelure.

- Ikki ? Ici ? réalisa le Russe.

Shun tapa avec emportement du pied sur le sol sale, dépité de sa malchance récurrente à perdre son innocence, innocence qui commençait à lui peser.

- Vraiment, il ne me lâchera jamais ! Il me voit toujours comme un bébé alors que je suis aussi fort que lui ! Il…

- Il sera ici dans cinq minutes, Shun, le coupa Hyoga, inquiet d'un scandale et d'une éventuelle combustion phénixienne de la boîte de nuit.

- Très bien, se résigna Andromède. Rentrons au Sanctuaire de façon innocente, ce sera pour une autre fois.

- Nous sommes jeunes, et avons tout le temps, essaya de le consoler le pur Cygne, qui comptait profiter de ce sursis de grâce pour se renseigner un peu.

- Fais chier, l'interrompit peu gracieusement et même tout à fait impoliment le cadet d'Ikki, avec sa plus belle face d'Hadès.

Cela cloua encore une fois le bec du Cygne de stupeur et il suivit son compagnon vers la porte de derrière.

* * *

Shiryu du Dragon ondulait nonchalamment de sa longue crinière, tout content d'une soirée enfin conforme à ses aspirations de vie : dîner en amoureux et au calme avec sa chère et délicate Shunreï, dans un restaurant feutré d'Athènes, et sans personne autour, ni pairs ni déesse pour leur gâcher cette nouvelle vie bien méritée.

Écoutant distraitement le pépiement charmant de la petit Chinoise, le Japonais sourit en apercevant sur le trottoir d'en face Jabu de la Licorne, visiblement un peu éméché, qui riait de bon cœur avec une Miho ressuscitée et souriante pendue à son bras.

Tiens, tiens, songea le Dragon. Il avait voulu leur jouer un mauvais tour, aurait-il joué les entremetteurs sans le savoir ?

* * *

Aldébaran du Taureau se retourna dans son lit, agacé que l'on trouble son repos à près de deux heures du matin avec la voix moqueuse et hurlée de Kanon, les jérémiades amoureuses de Saga, des hennissements bruyants d'un Pégase volant, et dominant tout ce charivari, la tonalité pointue et fortement audible de leur Déesse de la Sagesse.

Ce Sanctuaire tournait en kermesse de village, râla le Brésilien.

* * *

Aiolos du Sagittaire se débarrassa précautionneusement du corps tout habillé de Camus dans le lit du Temple du Scorpion, le recouvrit d'un drap, éteignit la lumière et éjecta Saga qui ne s'était pas arrêté au troisième temple avec son jumeau Kanon.

- Hors d'ici, Saga, lui ordonna son ancien opposant.

- J'ai une chambre au Palais en tant que Petit Pope, se justifia le Grec, secouant ses mèches océanes d'un air outré. Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation…

Saori, qui épiait le dialogue, hurla de rire à l'entrée du huitième temple.

- Allons, Saga. Ton frère et toi n'attendiez pas autre chose ce soir que de profiter de ce pauvre Camus.

L'ex-assassin courba le dos sous la pénétrante sagacité de sa déesse.

Laissant Seiya cabrioler en avant, Athéna se saisit du bras gauche de Saga et du bras droit d'Aiolos, et leur distribua équitablement ses sourires de petite fille sage, se régalant à pouvoir faire danser des hommes matures – physiquement du moins - au bout de son sceptre.

* * *

Malgré son auréole, sa politesse affectée, pour tout dire son incroyable abnégation à venir enterrer la hache d'une guerre qui était celle de Mü - ce susceptible Bélier qui s'écartait encore parfois de la voie royale offerte par les enseignements de Bouddha -, Shaka de la Vierge repartit du premier temple sans rien de concret entre ses petites pattes mystiques.

Sans poudre, onguent ou solution miracle qui le sauverait de la damnation éternelle de se gratter le séant, sans réconciliation aimante et mesurée, mais toujours avec des démangeaisons plus qu'épouvantables.

Le Tibétain furieux et couleur cerise claqua la porte derrière lui avec la force d'un bélier chargeant une entrée de château fort moyenâgeux, et Shaka commença à se dire, durant sa douloureuse remontée de marches, qu'il avait peut-être mal fait d'introduire sa requête par une phrase informant son petit ami que tous les torts ne pouvaient venir que de du côté atlante, vu que lui était un être parfait en tous points.

* * *

Pendant la visite de la Vierge au Bélier, Kiki de l'Appendix, radieux de sa malignité, avait filé au sixième temple pour y semer avec l'amour d'un jardinier en herbe la poudre de roses vénéneuses offerte par Aphrodite des Poissons.

Il ferait _tout_ pour ne plus avoir à subir Mister Bouddha au quotidien.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, rendu à la boîte de nuit le " _69 _", où il apparût dès l'entrée comme un psychopathe drogué " _qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher_ ", vit tous ses espoirs de la soirée anéantis.

Au milieu du vice, il ne trouva aucune trace de son innocent petit frère chéri, ni du Cygne perverti par l'exemple de son démon de maître, lui-même perverti par le Chevalier du Scorpion, le plus ex-coureur-dépravé du Sanctuaire d'après la rumeur.

Furieux, amer, mal dans sa peau tannée, l'oiseau immortel en profita pour descendre moult whiskies et cognacs doubles, ce qui permit aux deux filles toujours sur ses talons de le faire danser frénétiquement avec elles, puis de le soutenir chacune d'un côté pour la difficile rentrée au Sanctuaire, au milieu de photos qu'elles prirent et de petits ricanements bien perfides.

Quand l'oiseau de feu tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit, il faillit avoir une attaque cérébrale au milieu de sa migraine alcoolique : son petit Shun, le sourire doux et pur, le bras autour d'un ours en peluche blanc comme un cygne neigeux, donnait de tout son cœur à Morphée des rêves que son aîné imaginait remplis de Bisounours comme ceux de Saori.

Mais par la cruche à cheveux mauves, était-il vraiment un monstre d'imagination perverse et de soupçons mal placés ?

Insultait-il l'innocence de Shun par sa surveillance de tous les instants ?

Devenait-il fou ?

* * *

Vers neuf heures trois minutes du matin, par cette belle journée étouffante de la mi-août, un cri strident et colérique retentit dans la chambre virginale de Saori Kido, réincarnation talentueuse d'Athéna pour les décennies à venir.

La jeune fille avait commandé son petit-déjeuner au lit, et venait d'ouvrir et de surtout de lire ses nouveaux e-mails.

- Comment a-t-il osé, Seiya ! cria la jeune divinité, envoyant dans sa colère se fracasser son mug de chocolat chaud contre le mur, où une jolie tache marron clair s'épanouit en volutes aléatoires.

- Qui a osé quoi ma Saori ? bâilla le cheval servant, inquiet de tant d'énergie à une heure si matinale.

- Ce petit serpent français ! Ce traître à sa déesse ! Ce démon fourbe à visage d'ange ! Ce glaçon sournois et…

- Camus ? s'assura Pégase, étonné.

- Oui ! Je viens d'apprendre de la source la plus sûre qui soit qu'il m'a désobéi ! Il a trouvé moyen d'envoyer des provisions à Milo du Scorpion sur son île déserte !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna placidement Seiya, curieux de savoir comment le Verseau avait trouvé moyen de rouler sa Saori.

Il était vrai que malgré son aveuglement vis-à-vis à la fois de la déesse et de l'adolescente ordinaire, Pégase devait admettre que Camus du Verseau pouvait prendre beaucoup de points à Athéna sur une échelle de QI. Cela devait même faire une très longue distance.

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, admit la Japonaise, furieuse. Mais ce n'est pas important. L'important est son acte de rébellion ouverte…

- Bah non, puisqu'il te l'a caché, pointa avec logique le héros des guerres saintes.

- Je savais que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux occidentaux, surtout à ces rebelles français ! clama ridiculement la jeune réincarnation, envoyant son croissant rejoindre le mug – Seiya capta la friandise au passage, usant de ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. N'ont-ils pas coupé les têtes de leurs rois ?

- Mais tu es née en Grèce, Saori, et tu es l'incarnation d'une déesse occidentale ! fit observer le canasson.

- Et cesse de me contredire, Seiya de Pégase ! siffla la donzelle, se réfugiant dans la salle de bains dont elle claqua la porte à la façon des adolescents de tous les pays.

* * *

**Sent** : 11h43 a:m

**From** : Kido, Saori (_BelleDéesseAthéna, Sanctuary point com_)

**To **: Pisces, Aphrodite ( _LeChevalieràlarose, Sanctuary point com_. )

**Subject **: Traduction lettre compromettante

**Attachments** : traduction lettre pdf

**Importance** : High

" _Cher Aphrodite, mon fidèle serviteur,_

_Ton zèle à me tenir au courant des affaires du Sanctuaire mérite une prompte réponse, et je te livre en pièce jointe la traduction de la lettre de Milo à Camus._

_Tu constateras qu'elle est encore plus compromettante que prévu. Régale-toi, Aphrodite, et encore merci de ton efficacité !_

_Ta Déesse, Athéna, la plus belle de l'Olympe. " _

* * *

Le Verseau, la bouche pâteuse, le cheveu terne, son opinion de lui-même proche du zéro absolu, cligna des yeux devant le midi et quarante-sept minutes qu'affichait joyeusement son réveil.

Tiens, Athéna ne l'avait pas fait réveiller pour accomplir ses fonctions de lecteur officiel ? Avait-elle un brin de cœur si pas de cervelle ? Et au fait… Comment était-il passé du " _69_ " à son lit au Temple du Scorpion ? Bon Dieu… Qu'avait-il dit et fait comme sottises, dans son état de stupeur _post_ vodka orange ?

- Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête, Camus ? résonna alors une voix douce, et le malheureux magicien de l'eau et de la glace fit un bond de dauphin dans le lit.

Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope en exercice, toge immaculée et haleine suavement parfumée de menthe triple, était assis au pied du lit et le regardait.

Le premier jumeau avait vu inopinément son tour de lecture punitif permuté avec celui de Kanon, Saori poussant le vice jusqu'à torturer encore plus ses ouailles : dans sa cervelle, Saga était égal à lève-tôt, et Kanon à lève-tard. Il était donc plus logique de réveiller l'ex-Marina à l'aube, et de tourmenter son Petit Pope l'après-midi. Qui oserait mettre en doute le sens stratégique de la Déesse de la Sagesse ?

Ledit sens stratégique expliquait la présence de Saga, amoureux torturé, au pied du lit scorpionnesque et conjugal, où il avait observé trois heures pleines son cher Verseau cuver l'alcool offert par Athéna. Ayant vu les effets sur d'autres, il s'étonnait de l'élégance princière du bel au bois dormant qui ne ronflait même pas.

- Sagaaaa ! protesta le onzième gardien, effaré, jetant un coup d'œil bref sous le drap pour s'assurer avec soulagement qu'il portait encore son jeans de la veille.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, s'excusa encore une fois le premier jumeau

- Au lieu d'être désolé chaque fois, tu ferais mieux de ne pas recommencer, grogna un homme harcelé sexuellement, et qui trouvait l'expérience saumâtre.

- L'amour ne se commande pas, Camus, fit crémeusement Saga, humble et encore crispé de douleur à cause du coup intime de la veille.

- Exact ! s'empressa le Verseau, saisissant la balle au bond pour retourner l'argument en sa faveur. Et je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais de Milo…

- Mais pourquoi, alors que je t'aime plus que lui, et que je suis mieux sous tous rapports ?

- Heu, fit le Français, balançant ses pieds hors du lit. Milo m'aime depuis le premier jour où il m'a vu, soit seize ans… Il n'a pas tenté de me sauter dessus comme un pervers mais m'a attendu plus de dix ans… Et ce n'est pas Milo qui est schizo, a assassiné le Grand Pope, Aiolos et voulu pourfendre Athéna bébé. Non ?

Cette tirade lapidaire démonta Saga, qui endossa encore magiquement son air de martyr blessé, aspirant à une rédemption que ses pairs lui refusaient.

- Je préfère être honnête, tenta d'adoucir le coup Camus, par un ton un peu moins glacé que d'ordinaire. Tu n'as _aucune_ chance. D'ailleurs, tu étais amoureux de Saori, comment as-tu pu faire un tel virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés ?

- Saori reste hélas la Déesse, inaccessible. Et elle est trop jeune pour moi. Et amoureuse de Seiya. Pour le reste je ne sais pas, Camus, avoua le jumeau. Tu es le premier homme qui m'attire. Je me croyais hétérosexuel exclusivement.

- Bonne idée, persifla le onzième gold, enfilant prestement un tee-shirt. Recommence à le croire ! C'est sûrement une erreur illusoire de ton esprit.

- Et tu es si beau, si intelligent, soupira Saga, rêveur.

- Y en a d'autres…

Quoique le Verseau doive réfléchir pour trouver ça au Sanctuaire, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Tu es le seul pour moi, Camus…

- Oh, Saga, arrête, s'irrita le Chevalier maudit. Sois raisonnable, restons amis, sinon je finirai par te détester pour tout de bon.

- D'accord, je ferai un effort, mentit outrageusement l'ex-faux Grand Pope. Au fait, Athéna t'attend cet après-midi.

- Ô surprise, ô joie.

- Et je t'ai laissé du thé chaud et un petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, se pavana Saga, fier de son initiative domestique.

- Heu, merci, marmotta le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, embarrassé à l'idée du Petit Pope se démenant culinairement sur le territoire de Milo.

Le Scorpion en serait malade de jalousie, son pauvre arachnide était si soupçonneux, voire paranoïaque…

- A tout à l'heure, Camus, et prends ton temps, Athéna n'est pas pressée.

Le Verseau haussa un sourcil surpris à cette curiosité. Athéna, pas pressée ?

Enfin seul, Camus fila à la salle de bains se rafraîchir, et gémit en avisant ses cheveux trop longs et fourchus au bout. Milo était ennuyeux à ne pas vouloir qu'il y touche. Lui en avait assez…. Mais après tout… songea le Français en caressant les ciseaux d'un regard fourbe. Il était solitaire à la maison. Sans Milo. Sans surveillant.

Camus sourit, coupant sans hésitations ni remords une bonne grandeur de cheveux trop longs. Là, en conclut-il en s'observant attentivement dans le miroir de la salle de bains. C'était mieux, avec quinze centimètres de moins. Satisfait, le malchanceux du Sanctuaire gagna la cuisine, et il ouvrit grands ses prunelles lapis-lazuli, étonné.

Saga avait fait plus que mieux. Son thé était exactement comme il l'aimait, le pain grillé et beurré juste ce qu'il fallait, et les œufs au jambon s'étalaient joyeusement en une fête pour l'œil. Saga avait même eu l'audace de cuisiner une pile de pancakes au sirop d'érable – d'où sortait ce sirop, d'ailleurs ? Mystère.

Résigné, Camus, tout en savourant de bon cœur ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner de midi, médita amèrement sur le mal qu'un homme sournois pouvait se donner dans le seul but de conquérir ses fesses françaises. Milo adolescent lui avait fait autrefois le même coup, venant intempestivement s'agiter dans sa cuisine, profitant de l'occasion pour mater Camus encore ensommeillé et torse nu, sautant sur son lit sous le prétexte de le réveiller. Tu parles ! Au moins, les repas du jeune Scorpion étaient toujours un peu/beaucoup ratés, ce que le Verseau trouvait plus touchant et sincère que la perfection accomplie de Saga.

Le garçon se resservit du thé en allumant son ordinateur, surpris de trouver sa boîte de réception pleine de nombreux messages : _spams_ indésirables lui proposant du Viagra, blagues à plusieurs mégaoctets du farceur Sagittaire, demande du Lion pour obtenir le plan menant au restaurant où il inviterait Marine.

Le Français recracha soudain son thé à la lecture de l'audacieux e-mail d'Aphrodite des Poissons. En cliquant dessus, il avait trouvé stupide que le Suédois ne passe par voie électronique, vu que c'était son voisin de temple – bon, il squattait présentement le Temple du Scorpion, mais… - et s'apprêtait à un de ses messages idiots qu'il fallait renvoyer pour ne pas interrompre la chaîne. Il se serait fait un devoir et un plaisir de la stopper, d'ailleurs. Et là, il découvrait que la perfidie de son voisin n'avait pas _encore_ atteint ses limites.

Athéna _savait_. Il se croyait au fond du trou de banquise, et bien non, la gamine allait encore trouver pire pour le punir d'avoir prêté assistance à son petit ami exilé.

Tout en gravissant les marches menant à sa déesse, le Verseau élabora fiévreusement et préventivement sa défense, trouvant le plus d'arguments possible en faveur de l'abandon des charges qui allaient peser contre lui.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-Marina, ex-rebelle machiavélique, mais toujours décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, avait été réveillé aux aurores roses et orangées par un cri impérieux. Une voix de crécelle qui aurait tiré même le plus mort d'entre les morts du repos éternel. Pour être plus clair, Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse, maîtresse du Sanctuaire pour le bonheur et la paix sur terre...

" _Kanon ! Kanon des Gémeaux !_ " insistait la gamine d'un ton du plus en plus fort.

" _Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! _" protesta sans la moindre courtoisie le jumeau.

" _Réveille-toi, Chevalier, l'heure de ton devoir est proche !_ "

" _Hein ?_ " proféra la langue sèche de l'endormi. " _Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ?_ "

Un rire machiavélique indigne d'une divinité aimante retentit alors.

" _Ne sois pas bête, Kanon. Tu as oublié ta punition ? J'ai changé d'avis, tu viendras le matin me faire la lecture de neuf heures trente à midi trente. C'est un ordre !_ "

" _Pas question, j'ai encore sommeil_ ", protesta un homme qui occupait ses nuits aux pires excès destinés à louer le don d'une deuxième vie.

" Je _crois que je vais envoyer Saga remplacer Milo sur Death Queen Island_ ", chantonna alors l'irritante Saori. " _J'en connais deux qui vont m'être très reconnaissants d'éloigner l'ennemi de leur couple, et Saga est déjà fiché pour attentats à la pudeur et tentative de viol… _"

" _J'arrive, Déesse Athéna…_ " maugréa rapidement Kanon, être qui savait reconnaître le chantage et la menace, procédures dont il était lui-même coutumier.

" _Tu es un chou !_ ", gloussa la jeune déesse, compliment qui irrita les écailles râpeuses d'un homme de terrain viril et sauvage.

- Maudite gamine ! râla à haute voix le second jumeau, furieux d'un si mauvais début de journée.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce petit pédant frigide de Camus, qui ne se laissait jamais convaincre de livrer son corps parfait à ses aînés.

Et de Milo, qui avait un radar à distance pour surveiller son trésor glacé.

Et de celle d'Athéna, qui se mêlait d'histoires de fesses pour adultes, histoires ne la concernant en rien.

Et d'Aiolos, qui fichait la merde dans les plans les plus élaborés avec sa manie de jouer les héros.

Et… Et du monde entier, voilà.

* * *

Au cinquième temple, la matinée trouva Marine amoureusement penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes léonines, et Aiolia nerveux au possible, triant et retriant sans trêve ses deux seules cravates, lissant son unique costume bleu très foncé, et vérifiant toutes les cinq minutes la facilité d'ouverture de la petite boîte contenant sa bague ruineuse.

Ce soir, ce serait le grand soir, se délectait le Lion futur père.

* * *


	21. Tu ne médiras point

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Kanon et Athéna se heurtent, les commères médisent triplement sur Camus, Camus plaide son cas devant Athéna.

Saga souffre, et Shun détruit encore plus les illusions fraternelles d'Ikki.

Milo délire sur son île.

Aiolia se lance enfin dans sa demande en mariage, et Camus finit par jouir enfin d'une soirée calme.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Tu ne médiras point

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Tout dans le titre.

* * *

**Tu ne médiras point**

Kanon des Gémeaux, puni du jour, traîna lentement ses sandales grecques dans le petit salon de travail de Saori Kido, réincarnation travailleuse d'Athéna sur terre.

Il tomba pile dans une écœurante séance de baisers adolescents entre sa déesse et Seiya de Pégase. Si l'estomac du jumeau avait été trop plein, cela l'aurait retourné mais heureusement l'ex-Marina ne s'était sustenté que de lait de chèvre et de larges pastilles d'aspirines effervescentes.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent avec le bruit d'un lavabo qui se vide, et Saori accueillit son ex-renégat avec joie et bonheur.

- Kanon, très cher !

- Déesse Athéna, s'inclina hypocritement le second Gémeaux.

- Je file aux arènes, Saori, glapit le plus fort Chevalier de toutes les guerres saintes.

- Tu es le meilleur, Pégasounet ! l'encouragea la divine jeune fille.

Kanon des Gémeaux, enfin troisième Chevalier à part entière, retint le ricanement de perfidie qui montait à ses lèvres travaillées pour le vice.

- Commençons, intima alors Saori, s'installant dans son fameux fauteuil crapaud et entamant sa première assiette de petits-fours de la journée.

- Par quoi ? marmotta le Grec, se grattant impoliment le crâne.

- Par le magazine du dessus ! Mais… Kanon !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as mis ta vilaine tenue d'entraînement déchirée et crasseuse ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi dans ces guenilles nauséabondes ?

- Mais j'étais comme ça durant la guerre contre Hadès, et…

- Mais nous ne sommes plus en guerre ! piailla Athéna, se relevant d'un bond courroucé, tapant sur la table, ce qui fit danser sur le plateau les petits fours glacés de sucre rose. C'est la paix, l'harmonie, le luxe et la volupté !

- Si vous voulez, ricana le terrible jumeau _bis_. J'y songerai la prochaine fois.

Encore que par Poséidon, il n'y aurait point de prochaine fois ! se jura le rebelle.

- Bien, se calma et se sucra Saori, rassise et son petit nez enfoui dans un diabolo fraise. Lis-moi ce passage sur la mode d'été…

- Mais on est bientôt en automne ! contraria encore l'incorrigible Kanon, saisissant le magazine et sifflant de concupiscence devant la fille en maillot de la couverture.

- KANON ! s'énerva de nouveau la jeune divinité, exaspérée par la gérance de tant de Chevaliers difficiles, caractériels, indisciplinés, obsédés sexuels, gamins, voleurs, menteurs, et elle en oubliait certainement.

Comme la Déesse de la Sagesse pour la sauvegarde de la Terre oubliait que l'on avait toujours les serviteurs que l'on méritait.

- Pas mal cette fille… Quoique Camus est bien plus mignon et…

- _Kanon_ !

Saori Kido, maîtresse d'elle-même en toutes circonstances, commençait à s'éventer avec un bon d'achat pour de la lingerie dont la finesse n'avait d'égal que le prix fou.

- Oui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es toi aussi amoureux de Camus, grinça avec difficulté la Japonaise. Je sais que tu es le jumeau raté de Saga, mais…

- Moi ? fit la copie ratée, raflant plusieurs petits-fours d'un coup de griffe rapide et délinquant. Pas du tout, j'ai juste envie de le baiser pour voir ce que ça donne… Il me résiste, et je déteste qu'on me résiste. Ceux qui le font doivent payer.

- Épargne-moi ta vulgarité de base, Kanon ! Tu oublies devant qui tu te trouves ! Par Papa, laissez un peu les fesses de ce pauvre Camus en paix ! Je croyais Milo ton ami en plus…

- Ce serait par conséquent encore meilleur ! affirma avec cynisme l'enfant terrible du Sanctuaire. Vous savez, rien n'est plus excitant de se taper le conjoint de son meilleur ami. Ou de tromper son conjoint avec le meilleur ami de celui-ci !

La donzelle secoua sa chevelure lilas, parfumée à l'abricot, pour ouvrir des prunelles étonnées et méditatives.

- Vraiment ?

Saori n'avait pas d'amies, ni d'amis, et l'idée de flirter avec Shiryu du Dragon ne l'émoustillait pourtant pas du tout. Elle changea donc le cap devenu dangereux de la conversation. Kanon des Gémeaux arriverait à faire s'entretuer père, mère et grands parents en supplément, en conclut-elle avec une amertume lucide – pour une fois.

- Bon, lis, maintenant !

Feulement de joie du traître, qui constata avec joie que la pendule approchait déjà dix heures trente.

- " _Troublez avec le bustier glamour. Jouez l'exubérance de l'imprimé. Craquez pour le charme des volants…_" récita l'ex-Marina, avec un ton tellement ironique qu'il n'en était pas du tout respectueux.

- Kanon ! l'avertit la voix déjà aigre de Saori.

- " _Mon astro été…_ " hennit de rire l'ancien Dragon des Mers. Ça je laisse à mon frère, ces niaiseries.

- Lis !

* * *

Quand Kanon sortit à midi trente-trois minutes du Palais d'Athéna, le bourreau divin et sa victime gémellaire avaient tous les deux la même migraine et les mêmes nerfs à fleur de peau, que la peau fût rude ou douce.

Il croisa un Saga élégant en toge de Petit Pope, mais les douleurs de l'amour non partagé ravageant son visage aux traits purs et doux.

- Salut frangin ! beugla le cadet. Athéna t'attend, elle est en forme… olympique !

- J'y vais… soupira l'aîné de la famille, soufflant à faire tourner une girouette.

- Quoi, Camus n'a pas aimé ton projet de petit-déjeuner au lit ? Le petit profiteur, en voilà un qui sait se faire servir pourtant ! égratigna Kanon.

- Il ne m'avait rien demandé, défendit l'amoureux éconduit.

- Ouais ! Tu veux que je te dise, il serait parfait pour épouser la déesse, s'il n'était pas _gay_. Aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes l'un que l'autre, aimant que tout leur tombe dans leurs mains aristocratiques et…

- Kanon ! Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Camus. C'est un ange, un trésor, un…

- Un esquimau glacé ne fonctionnant qu'au venin de Scorpion.

- Bien dit ! résonna une tonalité de psychopathe en manque de meurtre.

L'ancien renégat constata alors que ses deux meilleurs camarades de médisance et de fomentation de mauvais coups l'attendaient au dessus des marches descendant au douzième temple.

Saga profita de la diversion pour échapper aux pattes fraternelles de Kanon, et gravit rapidement les degrés pour s'engloutir dans le Palais de sa déesse bien-aimée.

Le troisième gardien en second haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses amis.

- C'est vrai la nouvelle rumeur, que tu as voulu outrager Camus hier soir au " _69_ " ? commença à médire l'horticulteur en titre du Sanctuaire.

- C'est de sa faute, prétendit l'ex-Marina avec une mauvaise foi flagrante. Il n'a qu'à pas être si beau, d'abord. Quand on est un appel au viol, on reste chez soi.

- Milo devrait le garder en cage dans son temple, intervint vicieusement le Cancer, hilare.

- Et le tenir en laisse pour sortir, en rajouta Aphrodite, la prunelle suavement ourlée de camaraderie.

- Et puis, imbibé de vodka, ce glaçon devient une vraie bombe sexuelle, affirma Kanon, qui ne perdait pas de vue son plan malgré les réticences de son jumeau.

- Mais il est vraiment casse-pieds, fit Angelo, haussant les épaules. Il ne veut jamais s'amuser. Milo lui a fourgué une ceinture de chasteté avant de partir ou quoi ?

- Il a toujours été frigide, ricana le Poissons, qui était encore vexé, neuf ans après, d'avoir été éconduit, lui, le plus beau Chevalier du Sanctuaire, au profit d'un sauvage Scorpion qui ne se coiffait même pas correctement et ignorait comment saisir une tasse à thé avec élégance.

- Et salaud, feula le quatrième gardien, rancunier du coup bas de l'adolescent français. Au fait, Kan', c'est vrai qu'il a démoli les bijoux de famille de ton frère ?

- Oui, Saga en marche encore de travers, glapit Kanon, moqueur, encore et toujours rayonnant d'amour filial.

L'objet de leur médisance passa soudain à portée de leurs griffes et leurs langues de vipères, et le trio maléfique se précipita pour encadrer le Verseau d'un cercle goguenard.

- Remis de tes émotions, mon chou ? couina Aphrodite.

- Milo te l'a bien cadenassée, hein, s'écria DeathMask dans une référence obscure pour Camus.

- Tu as castré mon frère pour au moins trois jours, l'informa Kanon. Au fait, et ce petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- Un petit-déjeuner au lit ? bondit le douzième gardien, navré d'avoir peut-être raté un potin intéressant.

- Mon cher frère a apporté à Camus le petit-déjeuner au lit, précisa le jumeau.

- Il est con et pas rancunier, apprécia le Cancer, méprisant.

- Il l'a laissé dans la cuisine, se défendit le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, contrarié d'être tombé sur le pire échantillon de toute la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Ah, ah, gloussa le Poissons, d'une roucoulade bourrée de sous-entendus.

- Ça peut être très bien, dans une cuisine, souffla Angelo, son œil cobalt irradiant de sournoiserie.

- Laissez-moi passer, bande d'écornifleurs sous-développés, siffla froidement le onzième gardien, des volutes glacés commençant à onduler autour de lui.

- Tous aux abris, il nous les gèle ! glapit DeathMask.

- Mes roses ! piaula Aphrodite, paniqué pour ses espèces grimpantes décorant la sortie de son temple.

- Sale petit frigide ! hurla encore sans la moindre innovation l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Mais l'objet de son courroux était déjà loin, et les médisants redoublèrent de cancans derrière son dos aristocratique.

* * *

La cinquième rumeur gagna des points : Camus du Verseau, en voie d'alcoolisme prononcé, se laissait servir ses petits-déjeuners tardifs au lit par Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope en exercice.

* * *

Sur Death Queen Island, Milo du Scorpion, la barbe piquante, observait avec force soupirs et geignements le seul objet de décoration de la cahute : le mini scorpion de glace éternelle que Camus avait fabriqué à Sainte-Maxime pour jouer au Monopoly de Saori.

Plus que deux jours et demi et deux nuits, calculait avec impatience un homme à qui le célibat ne convenait point.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, oiseau matinal, ouvrit des prunelles chargées d'horreur sur le visage malicieux et inlassablement encadré de boucles d'ébène rougeoyantes de son cadet.

- Bien dormi Ikki ? interrogea suavement Andromède, toujours engoncé dans son pyjama vert sapin trop petit.

La réponse fût le grognement rauque du fauve affamé depuis longtemps, et le Japonais se frotta rudement ses paupières sableuses.

Sourire affable, teint frais et rosé, œil pétillant de joie, l'ancien hôte d'Hadès s'étira démonstrativement devant le lit fraternel en désordre.

- Ah, moi j'ai rudement bien dormi ! Rien ne vaut le fait de se coucher tôt !

Se demandant obscurément si sa raison sombrait, ou si son pur et innocent petit frère, qu'il avait tiré bébé dans ses petits bras fatigués pour le soustraire aux adultes, si son adorable pleurnicheur à la chevelure verte… bref, si Shun n'offrait pas sa nouvelle toison noire, et l'âme qu'il y avait en dessous, au diable.

- Tu as encore trop bu mon frère ! reprocha soudain Andromède, se dépouillant de son pyjama pour apparaître dans sa rayonnante peau nacrée d'adolescent.

- Ouais, commença par avouer l'oiseau de feu, avant de rester bec décroché en deux morceaux.

Shun…. Son petit Shun… arborait un autre piercing au nombril !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, Shaka, incarnation médisante et imbue d'elle-même de Bouddha, sombrait enfin dans un court sommeil, la nuit s'étant passée pour le vertueux jeune homme à gratter à pleins ongles soignés ses démangeaisons de plus en plus irritantes, et les pustules rouges ayant fleuri sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Il fallait qu'il se réconcilie avec son cher Bélier, pas moyen de faire autrement.

* * *

Camus du Verseau, paraissant beaucoup plus hâbleur et assuré qu'il ne l'était intérieurement, s'inclina devant le trône divin, où Saori se cultivait avec de nouveaux mots croisés français de force un.

A sa droite, Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope à vie – et même à plusieurs vies -, et à sa gauche Saga des Gémeaux, ex-traître, assassin et schizophrène en phase aigüe, Petit Pope fraîchement promu. Derrière le trône, Seiya bâillait aux mouches en chuchotant des sucreries amoureuses à sa fiancée.

- Camus du Verseau, petit révolutionnaire sournois ! l'accueillit nonchalamment Saori Kido, grandissime réincarnation d'Athéna.

- Pardon ? s'insurgea le onzième gold, toujours incliné.

Sana manifester l'intention de faire le geste de la main qui le délivrerait de sa courbette, l'adolescente eut le sourire de la mangouste affamée d'un serpent.

- Oui, révolutionnaire ! Il ne te manque qu'un bonnet bleu et une pique.

- Rouge, Altesse, rouge le bonnet, lui souffla opportunément Shion, le contemporain de l'époque.

- Oui, oui. Un bonnet rouge et une pique ! se corrigea la demoiselle céleste.

- Je proteste, grinça Camus, qui trouvait que ça commençait mal pour lui. Ma famille n'était pas révolutionnaire, si vous aviez étudié votre Histoire de France vous le sauriez, que les nobles comme ma famille se faisaient au contraire guillotiner.

- Pas tous, puisque tu es là ! triompha la jeune fille.

L'Atlante leva son masque doré au plafond lointain de la salle du trône, Seiya hennit sans comprendre car il n'avait point suivi le dialogue, et Saga émit un léger rire de gorge courtisan qui n'aurait pas déparé à Versailles.

Rire qui s'étrangla dans son gosier quand il remarqua le massacre capillaire dont venait de se rendre coupable son amour à sens unique.

- Camus, tes beaux cheveux ! couina le Petit Pope, esthète raffiné.

- Mais c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, ils étaient trop longs, tu as l'air beaucoup plus soigné maintenant, pépia Saori, personne qui ne donnait pourtant pas l'exemple d'une longueur de chevelure raisonnable.

- Ravi que cela vous agrée, Déesse Athéna, fit Camus, qui n'en avait en réalité rien à foutre de l'approbation capillaire de sa patronne.

- Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Le visage futile d'Athéna avait viré à la vitesse de la lumière. Une expression divine, majestueuse, professionnelle, clouait maintenant le Verseau sur place.

- Camus du Verseau, j'ai un glaçon à faire fondre avec toi. Reconnais-tu avoir désobéi à mes ordres en pourvoyant ton petit ami, Milo du Scorpion, en nourriture et boisson pendant son exil ?

- Je le reconnais, Déesse Athéna, jeta fièrement, et même avec arrogance le Français. Mais Milo n'y est pour rien.

- Et qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- J'aime Milo, c'est mon compagnon, et il est normal que je l'aide dans les moments difficiles. Vous auriez agi de même pour Seiya de Pégase, Déesse Athéna.

- Exact, fondit la jeune fille amoureuse, sensible à cet argument clé.

- Veux-tu dire que tu fais passer ton amour pour Milo avant ton devoir envers Athéna ? proféra Shion, agacé par l'esprit de rebelle des Chevaliers d'Or.

- Ce sont deux points sur lesquels il serait ridicule philosophiquement de tenter des comparaisons. On ne compare pas des pommes et des poires, des torchons et des serviettes, du verre et du cristal…

- Oui ! approuva Saori, fière de pouvoir suivre facilement le point de vue du lettré Chevalier du Verseau. C'est vrai…

Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir qui était le torchon dans l'esprit de son onzième gardien doré.

- Je plaide l'indulgence ! clama Seiya, le Japonais ayant trouvé cette phrase dans un film, trouvant qu'elle sonnait bien, et désireux de pousser en avant son rôle de co-directeur.

- Mais… commença Shion, qui était un vieux renard bicentenaire, et qui avait tout de suite reniflé la technique futée du jeune Verseau, noyant la déesse dans des lieux communs à relents pseudo-cultivés, en un tour d'esprit laissant croire à l'interlocuteur qu'il était très intelligent alors que cela n'était pas le cas.

Et en plus, il n'avait pas répondu franchement à la question.

- Tsssst, Shion, ne sois pas raseur ! le musela Athéna, tapant du bout de son sceptre sur le sol. Camus, je passe l'éponge sur ta fourberie. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la dimension amoureuse de ton acte avant de me mettre en colère. Tu peux partir.

- Merci, Déesse Athéna, s'inclina le onzième gardien, sa pupille se dilatant d'un bref éclat de triomphe.

- Et au fait, Milo sera au Sanctuaire vendredi soir.

- Vendredi ? se surprit Camus, retenant avec peine un sourire de bonheur.

- Oui. Je suis bonne, une déesse aimante des humains, et mon indulgence est infinie, Chevalier, s'auto-louangea Saori, déployant son cosmos doré.

- Je m'en aperçois un peu plus chaque jour, répondit sobrement le Maître des Glaces, le visage lisse, mais son cerveau trépidant de moquerie intérieure.

- Bien ! Tu peux disposer. Et n'oublie pas ta piqûre.

- Je ne l'oubliais pas, mentit Camus.

Il s'empressa de tourner les talons, déjà rêveur à l'idée du retour de son Milo. Un toussotement ramena son attention à sa patronne céleste.

- Et n'oublie pas de racheter du lubrifiant non plus, lui assena la malicieuse adolescente comme flèche empoisonnée. Tu es du genre à en avoir besoin, non ?

Camus pâlit, et retourna un regard furieux à la divinité.

- Qui vous dit que c'est pour moi, d'abord ?

Le menteur Verseau laissa derrière lui un Saga effondré en supputations douteuses, une Saori perplexe, un Shion furieux du ton de la jeune génération, et un Seiya indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas Saori.

* * *

Aiolia aborda le crépuscule avec un regain de confiance.

Il étudia une dernière fois le plan électronique envoyé par l'obligeant Camus – en fait, le Verseau n'était pas un être à rendre fort service, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renseigner une question dont il connaissait la réponse, ce qui le faisait passer à l'insu de son plein gré pour un être complaisant.

Mini-lionceau laissant soudain un répit à sa porteuse, comme s'il – ou elle – avait senti que l'heure était grave et capitale, Marine pût se présenter en atours soyeux et élégants et le visage tout rosi de joie intérieure.

- Marine, tu es la plus belle femme du monde ! assura gravement le cinquième gardien, dans une tentative entièrement réussie de compliment partialement épris.

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle poussa un roucoulement de colombe.

- Merci Aiolia. Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller !

Victimes de lazzis divers sur leur passage, les amoureux se sentirent soulagés d'arriver en vue d'Athènes, où l'extérieur luxueux du restaurant gonfla Marine de contentement aussi sûrement qu'un fouet électrique gonflait des blancs d'œufs en neige.

- On peut faire confiance à Camus, fît Aiolia, déjà soulagé d'avoir trouvé le restaurant tout de suite, et de constater la joie de sa future fiancée.

- Oui, c'est un fait, reconnût la Japonaise, contente. Entrons !

- Volontiers, Marine chérie.

Foi de Lion, il allait réussir ! se jura le Grec en passant la porte à tambour.

* * *

Le mercredi soir trouva un Camus ravi – enfin – de plusieurs choses.

Plus qu'un jour et demi et deux nuits, et son amant serait enfin là.

De plus, Saori l'avait remplacé ces deux jours par Saga et Kanon pour lui faire la lecture, le laissant enfin libre de ses mouvements, et libre de restaurer sa santé mentale à coups d'auteurs distingués, pour compenser l'abrutissement engendré par tant de lecture de magazines affligeants pour adolescentes ou femmes au QI d'huître mourante.

Ensuite son sacrifice de cheveux lui plût quand il dût les laver, et il pût même manger un immonde plat préparé dans la cuisine de Milo sans être dérangé.

Après trois heures de lecture russe sans invité surprise, Camus du Verseau, se fourrant dans le lit conjugal et éteignant la lumière, se demanda ce que ce calme subit présageait comme ennuis futurs.

* * *

- Ouais, Jeannot, et puis tu verras, mon Camus comme il est beau ! affirmait très loin de là un Milo hagard, qui nourrissait en carottes le lapin qu'il croyait avoir apprivoisé.

Jeannot poussa un bond moqueur, chipant la plus belle carotte pour disparaître au loin, laissant un Scorpion tout marri.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à attraper ce lapin pour le ramener en cadeau à Camus, avait décidé l'amoureux transi.

Un petit coup de _Restriction_, et le tour serait joué.

* * *

Shun d'Andromède, content d'avoir poussé son cher grand frère dans les affres de l'horreur la plus abjecte, avait laissé Ikki statufié dans son lit en désordre pour claquer la porte de leur salle de bains.

Négligeant le tambourinage excessif de l'oiseau de feu, qui usa en vain son chant et ses serres dans les cinq minutes suivantes, le rebelle bloqua l'accès à la pièce avec son cosmos de bronze-divin, et put se reteindre encore une fois ses hideuses mèches vertes en noir et pourpre.

- Cherche-toi une petite copine, mon frère ! conseilla le cadet en criant fort, ce qui stoppa net les récriminations de l'asocial Japonais.

- Mais… mais…

- Ou un petit copain ! l'acheva sans scrupules l'ancien réceptacle du dieu Hadès.

- SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN !

Souriant par la fenêtre, au pied de laquelle Hyoga du Cygne l'attendait avec une constance méritoire, Shun s'étaya de ses chaînes complaisantes pour jouer les varappeurs et atterrir dans les ailes de l'oiseau blanc aimé.

- Bonjour mon Shun, l'accueillit le Russe, impeccable en pantalon beige et tee-shirt noir – il commençait heureusement à renoncer aux jambières velues.

- Ah Hyoga ! soupira le cadet.

- Pourquoi Ikki beugle-t-il ainsi ? s'informa curieusement son petit ami secret.

- il a vu le deuxième piercing. Et je lui ai conseillé de se trouver quelqu'un.

- Je vois. Audacieux mon amour, très audacieux !

- Tout le monde me sous-estime, dans ce Sanctuaire, feula sauvagement Andromède, l'œil jade sombre et les mèches corbeau en désordre. Mais ils apprendront à connaître le vrai Shun !

Cela sonnait presque comme une menace, et Hyoga déglutit péniblement sous sa chevelure dorée. A contrario, le côté rebelle de son amoureux l'émoustillait pourtant bien plus que sa fausse image de candide niais.

- Irions-nous à la plage, près d'Athènes ? suggéra le candide niais.

- Volontiers. Filons avant qu'un Phénix de feu ne s'envole par la fenêtre.

Quand Ikki prit finalement le parti de réussir à fracasser la porte de la salle d'eau, ce fût pour trouver le vide intersidéral.

Une nouvelle journée d'attente anxieuse s'étirait aimablement devant lui.

* * *

Marine de l'Aigle, traitée comme une déesse durant une soirée parfaite aux chandelles, s'intrigua néanmoins dès les hors d'œuvres : son compagnon de vie desserrait régulièrement sa belle cravate d'un doigt nerveux, agitait ses pattes de Lion en cadence sous la nappe damassée, et manqua de peu de renverser son verre de vin onéreux sur cette même nappe.

- Le restaurant ne te plaît pas, Aiolia ? demanda la Japonaise au moment clé d'une merveilleuse crème brûlée aux fruits rouges.

- Oh, si, si, Marine chérie ! affirma péremptoirement – et trop haut – le cinquième gardien, les mâchoires léonines emplies de gâteau au chocolat. Je commande du champagne. Tu pourras bien tremper tes lèvres dedans ?

- Un petit peu, agréa la future maman, de plus en plus conquise par les attentions inhabituelles de son homme.

Les flûtes remplies du liquide à bulles, Aiolia se lança.

Il porta la main à sa poche, se tortillant sous le regard perplexe de Marine – la boîte se coinçait sadiquement dans ce pantalon serré. Enfin, le Lion rouge et tourmenté fit émerger de la poche facétieuse le petit écrin garni de velours, et le poussa avec un sourire niais, attendrissant, irrésistible, vers la mère de son lionceau.

- Pour toi, Marine !

De plus en plus surprise et charmée, Marine ouvrit, et arrondit une bouche stupéfaite devant l'objet d'orfèvrerie qui avait ruiné Aiolia pour quelques mois.

- Mais… articula-t-elle, n'osant comprendre.

- Veux-tu… Est-ce que tu voudrais… m'épouser, Marine ma douce ? se lança le cinquième gardien, avec plus d'appréhension qu'il n'avait eu à se lancer sur le Mur des Lamentations.

Marine garda le décorum de mise dans un établissement si coté, mais broya la main d'Aiolia avec toute sa force de Chevalier d'Argent, et se retint de pleurer d'émotion.

- Oui, mille fois oui, Aiolia !

- Merci ma chérie ! s'émut le Grec, soulagé d'un poids plus lourd que celui d'Aldébaran du Taureau. Tu ne le regretteras pas !

Les futurs parents et époux scellèrent cet accord par l'entrechoquement des flûtes à champagne.

* * *

Shiryu du Dragon, au contraire de Camus du Verseau, vit le Temple de la Balance envahi par des visiteurs indésirables.

Incrédule, alors qu'il aurait misé sans hésitation ses deux yeux sur le nouveau couple formé par sa malice, le Japonais observa Jabu de la Licorne et Miho s'installer comme chez eux, servis à nouveau trop généreusement par Shunreï.

Le premier choc passé, tandis que les indélicats s'empiffraient de boulettes de riz et descendaient de la bière chinoise Tsing Tao – importée en caisses entières par Dokho -, Shiryu se rendit compte de gestes équivoques : Jabu posait régulièrement une paume aimable sur l'épaule de la fille à couettes, Miho était plus proche du Chevalier de la Licorne que d'ordinaire.

N'empêche, que tous deux pleurnichaient encore et toujours, noyant et salant la cuisine de sa fiancée, ce qui représentait pour le Dragon un insupportable gâchis.

- Seiya n'a jamais vu que cette fille alors qu'elle lui tapait dessus ! clamait vigoureusement l'amie d'enfance de Pégase.

- Et Seiya était si insolent envers Mademoiselle Saori ! s'indignait Jabu. Alors que moi j'acceptais tout d'elle !

- Et moi j'aurais toujours été là pour Seiya ! Alors que cette fille l'a seulement attiré dans des aventures cruelles et sans fin !

- Et elle me laissait en arrière au profit de Seiya ! rajouta le bronze négligé.

Shiryu, en bon logicien et philosophe qui se respecte, dressa mentalement le tableau absurde de la situation : Miho aimait Seiya mais détestait Saori, Jabu aimait Saori mais détestait Seiya.

Comment trouveraient-ils moyen de s'entendre ? A moins que sur le plan risqué de leur seul point commun, qui était d'avoir été repoussé par l'être adulé…

Pourtant, les prunelles lucides de Shiryu les voyait aller parfaitement ensemble ! Les deux adolescents japonais étaient totalement aveugles !

Hochant avec componction leurs têtes à longue chevelure noire, le couple de squattés versèrent le thé vespéral en échangeant un regard de connivence prouvant qu'ils étaient en accord total d'opinion.

Cela changeait des autres couples du Sanctuaire.

* * *


	22. Le retour du Roi

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, malgré moult aléas informatiques !

Shaka n'arrive à rien, Kiki n'aide pas.

C'est l'anniversaire d'Ikki qui espère que tout le monde l'a oublié.

Saga squatte encore la soirée de Camus avec fourberie, et Camus se prépare au retour de Milo.

Le Scorpion sera accueilli avec beaucoup de rumeurs des commères ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Le retour du Roi

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Le retour du Roi**

La seconde tentative de réconciliation de Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation possible de Bouddha sur terre, avec Mü du Bélier, réparateur d'armures en travail additionnel, ne se passa pas mieux que la première.

Kiki jeta en sus des pétales de lotus fané sur l'homme le plus proche des dieux, en ricanant compulsivement à chaque phrase presque humble – presque – du blond Chevalier au sari bleu pâle.

- Kiki, dehors, proféra seulement l'Atlante, ses points de vie rapprochés par son plissement de front.

Le petit trublion disparu – sous la fenêtre d'où il épia la suite des opérations -, Shaka prit un virage très dangereux et écrasa une vache sacrée, en reparlant des théories éducatives du premier défenseur d'Athéna/Saori.

- Cela ne s'arrange pas, Mü, ton disciple est toujours aussi mal élevé !

- Ne te mêle pas de mon enseignement, siffla le Bélier défendant cornes et sabots son agnelet blanc et pur. Quand on voit ce que sont devenus tes disciples du Lotus et du Paon… Des lâches s'attaquant aux faibles, aux vieillards et aux enfants !

Cette pierre dans le jardin de la Vierge le rendit aussi furieux que ce signe paisible pouvait le devenir quand la mauvaise face y était prédominante – et quand on arrivait par extraordinaire à le prendre en défaut.

Le fomentateur de toute cette situation vit donc une fois de plus la Vierge aux cheveux d'or battre en retraite, recouvert de pustules rouges et de plus d'érythèmes que sur les fesses d'un bébé très mal lavé.

- Maître Mü : deux, Mister Bouddha : zéro, se satisfit ouvertement Kiki.

* * *

Kanon se porta malade en début de journée, officiellement d'une gastro-entérite très certainement hyper-contagieuse, officieusement d'une surconsommation de produits louches et du désir de ne plus faire la lecture des magazines féminins de Saori Kido, Déesse de la Sagesse éclairée sur terre.

Saga s'y colla donc doublement, au grand plaisir de la jeune divinité, qui aimait les Chevaliers lui obéissant avec une prévenante adoration et causant de façon distinguée.

- Au fait, Saga très cher, ronronna la jeune fille.

- Oui Déesse Athéna ? s'empressa le Petit Pope.

- Je n'ai pas vu Camus aujourd'hui…

- Bah non ma Saori, intervint audacieusement Seiya de Pégase, qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance dans son rôle clé de co-directeur. C'est toi qui lui a donné quartier libre !

- Tu es si avisé, Seiya, flatta en retour la divine demoiselle.

- Camus est resté cloîtré dans le Temple du Scorpion, déplora le premier jumeau.

- Tu iras vérifier ce qu'il fabrique, ordonna royalement Saori. Il en profite sûrement pour fumer, jeûner ou vomir, et je ne veux pas que la santé de mon plus intelligent Chevalier d'Or se dégrade !

- A vos ordres, Déesse Athéna, sourit largement l'ex-usurpateur, enchanté d'un prétexte officiel pour aller virevolter autour de Mister Banquise.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, asocial en titre des cinq bronzes/divins, croyait avec une satisfaction teintée de mépris que tous ses pairs – parler de camarades serait un mot trop fort – avaient oublié que le quinze août était le jour de son anniversaire.

Cela convenait parfaitement à cet être allergique aux bons sentiments, aux dates de célébration, aux fêtes et aux cadeaux.

C'était un peu vite oublier son petit frère attentionné : juste retour des choses, Shun d'Andromède se préoccupait autant de son aîné que l'aîné de lui, et cela sans faire attention aux désirs réels de l'autre.

Ceci expliqua que le matin du quinze, le vert teint en noir se contenta d'un bisou collant sur la joue tannée de sa seule famille, avec un " _bon anniversaire mon frère !_ " sobre et apprécié par l'oiseau de feu.

Mais en sous-main, le sociable ex-réceptacle d'Hadès travailla toute sa journée à monter un plan d'enfer, une surprise géante pour son encombrant aîné. D'accord avec Marine de l'Aigle, ils avaient décidé de fêter les Lions en même temps : Aiolia atteignait en effet ses vingt-trois ans le lendemain seize août.

Après une discussion animée avec tout le Sanctuaire sauf les principaux concernés, on se mit d'accord pour une fête avec double gâteau d'anniversaire et triple boisson. Des débats houleux eurent lieu entre le Palais d'Athéna et les temples, Shion renâclant à l'idée d'une bacchanale supplémentaire, et Saori appuyant de toute sa sagesse et son autorité en faveur de l'insouciance alcoolisée.

Saga essaya de caser la fête au vendredi soir pour empêcher Milo de sauter sur Camus à peine rentré de son exil – on remarquait _où_ se plaçaient les priorités du Petit Pope.

Seiya brama soudain que faire la fête le samedi soir permettrait d'endormir la vigilance d'Ikki : Pégase avait vu son camarade de guerre se retourner avec un air paranoïaque depuis le matin, et cela indiquait que l'oiseau immortel craignait son propre anniversaire. Le Phénix, ne voyant rien venir ce jeudi et le vendredi, serait ainsi tout à fait engourdi dans une fallacieuse confiance le samedi, et tomberait tout rôti dans le piège.

Inutile de dire qu'Athéna se liquéfia une fois de plus en miel collant devant cette preuve de l'intelligence de son canasson servant. A part Saga, tous les autres n'y virent rien à redire non plus.

Le machiavélique côté du Gémeaux arriva toutefois à faire passer la mesure audacieuse que la fête aurait lieu au huitième temple, parce que Milo était le meilleur ami d'Aiolia – et le meilleur ennemi d'Ikki -, et que l'on festoierait pour le retour du Scorpion prodige dans la foulée.

Ne restait plus que les victuailles

* * *

Le calme du Verseau était trop beau pour durer : sur le coup de dix-huit heures et trente-trois minutes, Saga des Gémeaux, ex-traître à sa déesse, passa le seuil des quartiers privés du Temple du Scorpion, tout dégoulinant d'amitié désintéressée.

- As-tu déjà dîné, Camus ? s'enquit le trentenaire, qui venait lui de décliner l'invitation journalière pour un Pope de prendre ses repas avec Athéna.

- J'allais mettre une pizza dans le micro-ondes, grincha le Français que Saga ne trouva pas du tout à son avantage après une journée solitaire.

Le onzième Chevalier d'Athéna circulait pieds nus, portait toujours les vêtements les plus usés de Milo, et un épais brouillard de cigarette mettait un écran entre Saga et son fantasme le plus obsessionnel.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai repas, Camus, signala doucement le Petit Pope.

- Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner rien que pour moi. Et puis je veux finir mes livres. Et je n'ai pas faim.

Le Verseau aurait encore pu trouver cent prétextes de plus sans parvenir à décourager le prophylactique Saga.

- C'est pour ça que je passais. Athéna mange entièrement japonais ce soir, et cela ne me tente pas trop. D'un autre côté, dîner seul ne m'emballe pas.

- Tu as Kanon, suggéra moqueusement le Français.

- Kanon a mélangé plusieurs alcools et produits bizarres, et il vomit ses entrailles dans les toilettes du Temple des Gémeaux, renifla avec blâme Saga, qui avait autant de sens filial que son jumeau.

- Oh, cela explique ta fuite jusqu'ici, ricana perfidement le Français.

Saga ne releva pas cette faille dans son labyrinthe, et continua avec persévérance son plan pour squatter la dernière soirée de Camus en célibataire.

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant. Tu m'as dit, après tout, que nous pouvions rester amis.

Méfiant, Camus plissa ses paupières, scrutant son vis-à-vis comme s'il le passait aux rayons X.

- Milo n'aimerait pas que je…

- Ah oui, fit innocemment Saga. J'oubliais qu'il n'avait pas confiance en toi, qu'il te commandait et que tu obéissais comme une brave petite ménagère…

Patatras ! C'était la chose à ne pas dire au chatouilleux et orgueilleux Camus. Et le côté hyper-manipulateur du Petit Pope le savait très bien.

Oubliant toute prudence, le Verseau vira sur ses talons nus pour gagner la chambre.

- Attends-moi dix minutes, je m'habille pour le restaurant, jeta-t-il lapidairement.

- Tant que tu veux, Camus, triompha modestement le premier jumeau, qui ne laissa échapper son large sourire de victoire qu'une fois resté seul.

* * *

Aiolia avait vécu un jeudi de rêve : non seulement il savourait encore que sa chère Marine l'ait agréé comme époux, mais encore c'était son anniversaire le lendemain.

Marine vendit très légèrement la mèche en lui promettant une fête quand Milo serait rentré, et le futur père approuva de la crinière : son meilleur ami était indispensable.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux, célibataire acharné à la conquête d'un glacier difficile, cligna des yeux de jade éblouis à la réapparition du magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Camus avait pourtant fait peu d'efforts, remplaçant en un tournemain le jeans par son fameux pantalon de cuir noir – ce qui était déjà risqué – et son tee-shirt par une impeccable chemise de soie blanche, cette fois à sa taille. Une cravate de soie noire n'égayait pas le tout, mais la sobriété chic convenait au onzième gardien.

- Par Athéna, que tu es beau, Camus, s'émerveilla le Gémeaux numéro un.

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua froidement le Verseau. Nous y allons ?

- Oui, oui, s'empressa l'ex-usurpateur, se retenant de toutes ses forces de Chevalier d'Or de saisir la main de son cadet.

Camus, peu porté sur les expériences sans aucune garantie – sauf celles d'alcôve avec son Milo, mais cela n'avait rien à voir naturellement -, emmena Saga au restaurant français où le Lion s'était la veille jeté dans la difficulté de la demande en mariage officielle. Le Petit Pope, béat, aurait lui accepté n'importe quelle gargote.

Au fil de la soirée, Saga vit avec satisfaction Camus se détendre sous la conversation philosophique et la cuisine raffinée de son pays. Il ne buvait que très peu de vin, par contre, et le Gémeaux le déplorait pour des raisons tout à fait inavouables.

- C'est amusant de savoir qu'hier soir Aiolia et Marine dînaient ici, remarqua avec intention le Petit Pope par la grâce divine d'Athéna.

- C'est vrai, reconnût le Verseau, tout occupé par la charlotte au chocolat.

Milo adorerait qu'il lui en cuisine une pour son retour, décida-t-il.

- Et ils sont officiellement fiancés, continua Saga entre deux bouchées de tarte Tatin.

- C'est bien.

- Aimerais-tu te marier, Camus ? sonda le jumeau avec affection et précaution.

- Je m'en fiche, haussa les épaules le Français. Pour moi cela ne change rien de signer un papier.

- C'est Milo qui va être déçu… Je suis sûr qu'il cherche déjà un moyen de te faire une demande.

Le Verseau aussi en était sûr, tant son arachnide l'avait inondé d'allusions qu'il croyait fines.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je refuserais, le cas échéant, balança le Français, affable.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le Petit Pope s'étrangler douloureusement sur un morceau de pomme caramélisée.

* * *

Aidée de June du Caméléon, Shaina de l'Ophiucius, respirant la malignité, avait accompli le déplacement vers Athènes où elle avait donné les photos de son vieil appareil à développer.

Les deux jeunes femmes constatèrent avec joie que Ikki du Phénix était un être fort photogénique – et surtout nettement reconnaissable.

* * *

Ce même Phénix avait été toute la journée sujet à des alarmes infondées, et il aborda la soirée avec la trompeuse confiance prévue par Seiya de Pégase. Il retrouva même assez de verve pour gronder son petit frère, car Shun se démenait dans la salle de bains au son d'une musique démoniaque, essayant toute une garde-robe que le volatile immortel était certain de ne pas avoir contrôlée auparavant.

- Putain Shun, c'est quoi ce déballage de fanfreluches ? cracha le Japonais, qui manquait singulièrement de goût et surtout du sens de la mode.

- Aphro me prête tout ce que je veux, répondit en se vantant Andromède, qui paradait présentement en mini-short effrangé moulant bien ses fesses, et en débardeur noir de noir laissant apercevoir le fameux deuxième piercing au nombril.

- T'es malade, petit frère, hulula l'enragé Ikki, avisant en sus les hautes bottes de cuir noir et des bracelets de poignet, cloutés et assortis.

- Les bracelets, ça vient de Milo, se régala l'ancienne incarnation d'Hadès, radieux.

- Ce sale Scorpion débauché ! siffla haineusement le Phénix qui n'avait rien oublié des vacances, et de la part prise par Milo dans le piercing à l'oreille de Shun.

- Mais non grand frère, sifflota Andromède, étudiant devant le miroir des moues de séduction destinées à un palmipède immaculé.

- Mais si ! grinça l'oiseau de feu. Après Aphrodite, c'est la plus grande p… du Sanctuaire, Milo du Scorpion. Tout le monde le sait, qu'il a sauté sur tout ce qui bouge ! Je t'interdis de les fréquenter et de finir comme eux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ikki mon frère, promit Shun, agitant ses mèches sombres avec un terrible sourire de niaiserie débilitante. Je me consacrerai à un vrai amour, une passion unique, sérieuse et romantique.

- Y a intérêt ! grommela le puritain aîné. Mais plus tard, Shun, beaucoup plus tard, dans cinq ou même dix ans par exemple !

" _Compte là-dessus et grille dans le volcan _", songea avec une sournoiserie moqueuse l'ancien pleurnicheur en titre des cinq bronzes.

* * *

Camus se débarrassa à grand peine d'un Saga collant pire qu'un chewing-gum laissé par Seiya sous un tableau de bord, le Gémeaux malin simulant une légère ivresse pour s'appuyer sur son cadet, débitant sans prendre de pause des poèmes d'amour français et sirupeux, soufflant à l'oreille sensible du Verseau des " _je t'aime_ " pathétiques pour un ex-assassin, second bras droit de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

- Bon Dieu Saga, grinchait le Maître des Glaces, contrarié d'avoir à soutenir un grand corps qui était loin d'être au dessus de tout soupçon. Là c'est _toi_ qui a trop bu !

Saga sourit dans sa barbe d'une demi-journée, indulgent de la naïveté du Verseau.

- Je vais être malaaaade, mentit le fourbe, pour que Camus ne le jette pas hors du Temple du Scorpion à peine arrivé.

Là, le glaçon en titre du Sanctuaire hésita fortement entre la rancune perfide et l'amitié un peu benoîte. Décidé à donner la preuve de sa noblesse où Saga avait donné la preuve de son égoïsme, il poussa le malade vers la cuvette de WC, attendant patiemment, bras croisés et appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

- Bon, alors ? fit-il au bout d'un long moment.

Saga se sentait tout bête : il ne pouvait pas réussir à vomir de force. Même l'idée répugnante de Milo accouplé à Camus, ou celle encore plus rude de Saori se donnant à Seiya-le-co-directeur ne lui procura qu'une cabriole d'estomac nettement insuffisante.

- Je crois que ça va aller, geignit le traître, s'étayant de la force du Verseau pour se relever.

- Parfait. Alors remonte au Palais du Pope et prend une aspirine ou un Alka-Seltzer. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas boire autant, toi qui fais sans arrêt des sermons aux autres.

- Merci pour cette agréable soirée, Camus chéri, gémit le comédien, se voyant éjecté sans cérémonies.

- Va dessaouler, lui servit en guise de bonne nuit un homme froid et sans cœur.

Ravi de se retrouver tranquille, l'asocial iceberg claqua la porte.

Saga, lui, reprit une marche sans zigzag et croisa Kanon, descendant du douzième et dernier temple.

- A minuit chez Camus, frangin ? beugla l'ancien Dragon des Mers. C'est une affaire qui roule dis-moi !

- Hélas non, se plaignit son jumeau. Je n'ai obtenu qu'un dîner au restaurant. Après il ne m'a pas invité à rester.

- Tu crois encore aux miracles, se marra méchamment l'autre, qui souhaitait toujours le bonheur de sa seule famille.

* * *

Dès le vendredi midi, Milo du Scorpion avait arrangé un brin son aspect Robinson Crusoé, un Robinson certes viril et superbement bâti, mais aux cheveux en meule de foin et à la barbe piquante.

Le Grec pollua beaucoup l'eau de mer avec tout le flacon de gel douche prévu par son attentionné petit ami, clapotant au milieu de l'onde dont le bleu transparent avait viré au noir et aux bulles blanches de mousse. Après tout, Camus ne saurait pas qu'au lieu de se laver un peu chaque jour, il s'était décrassé en un coup, se consolait l'exilé paresseux.

Enfin à moitié rendu présentable – il n'avait plus le temps de se raser -, l'arachnide se vit en retard, et bourra son sac en vrac. Personne ne l'ayant informé du sort du frigo délinquant, il ne s'en préoccupa point. Il était plus urgent de ramener le cadeau de Camus.

Saisissant un panier d'osier à couvercle qui avait contenu les pommes rouges amenées par Kiki, Milo se précipita à la chasse au léporidé.

Chasse qui s'avéra pénible, le Jeannot Lapin qu'il avait cru acquis aux humains prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à se dissimuler au milieu de la foule de ses congénères qui avaient, génétiquement bien obligés, tous la même couleur de poil.

- Jeannot, Jeannot ! brailla indéfiniment le Scorpion, agitant le panier d'un côté et une carotte tendre et bien orange de l'autre.

Après une longue démonstration totalement indigne d'un puissant Chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna, le lapin ignorant des desseins scorpionnesques finit par s'approcher assez pour venir chercher le repas servi si gracieusement tous les jours.

Le lagomorphe ignorait totalement dans sa cervelle lapinesque que la gourmandise était un vilain défaut, et que faire confiance à un bipède pouvait vous piéger. Il le découvrit brutalement quand Milo, ravi, le paralysa le museau sur la carotte.

- _Restriction_ !

Le Grec s'empara religieusement du trésor, annula son attaque et fourra un Jeannot qui se débattait de toutes ses griffes dans le panier, avec la carotte pour faire bonne mesure.

- Je t'ai eu, Jeannot, se réjouit le traître. Tu vas avoir la belle vie, maintenant, tu verras !

Jeannot voyait surtout que c'était lui qui était vu, et qu'il avait _déjà_ la belle vie sauvage sur Death Queen Island, avec moult lapines favorables à ses appétits de reproduction intensive.

Chargé de sa Pandora Box, de son sac de voyage et du panier qui s'agitait avec constance, Milo du Scorpion bondit plus qu'il ne grimpa dans le Jet privé de Saori Kido, incarnation d'Athéna, enfin assuré de revoir son petit ami.

* * *

Camus, réveillé avec la joie de retrouver un conjoint après quinze jours de solitude, s'acharna dès l'aube à briquer et polir le Temple du Scorpion qui en avait toujours besoin, à lancer une dernière lessive – il y en avait eu trois, car Milo avait sali tous les vêtements qu'il possédait avant de partir -, et à composer un menu de fête.

A part cela, il refusait cependant le qualificatif de " _bonne ménagère_ " pointé par Saga. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si ses pairs masculins étaient des abrutis congénitaux incapables de laver une assiette sans la briser. Lui n'accomplissait que le strict minimum dévolu à un être avec deux mains et un chouïa de cerveau !

Prompt à se leurrer lui-même, le Français se mit à étudier pensivement trois recettes différentes de charlottes au chocolat.

- Si Athéna change d'avis, je la congèle avec son bourricot, prononça-t-il à voix haute, méfiant des petits tours divins de la cervelle étrange de Saori.

Plus trivialement, Camus quitta le Sanctuaire après le déjeuner, lunettes noires sur le nez pour que l'on ne reconnaisse pas. A qui lui poserait des questions, il répondrait qu'il allait acheter des chaussettes.

C'était vrai, mais il y avait aussi des caleçons. Et pour la première fois de sa vie de couple, c'était à lui d'acheter un article gênant qui aidait ses nuits conjugales.

D'habitude, c'était pourtant l'un des rares points sur lequel Milo était prévoyant.

* * *

Saori avait si peu changé d'avis qu'elle descendit après son dîner dans ses atours célestes et immaculés, Pégase lui imposant des hennissements sur le football et Saga un gilet en fines mailles tricotées sur les épaules, arguant de la fraîcheur de la soirée estivale. Ravie d'être chouchoutée, la divine demoiselle sourit à tous.

Tout le monde savait que le Verseau ne se montrerait pas, mais attendrait dans le huitième temple, préférant les retrouvailles privées à l'exhibition tapageuse de son petit ami.

Enfin, à dix-huit heures quarante-sept, l'avion apparût, et Milo du Scorpion jaillit de l'appareil avec un bond d'au moins trois mètres de longueur, n'attendant pas que l'on déplie entièrement la passerelle, atterrissant dans le sable de l'arène aux pieds divins d'Athéna, sa déesse révérée et crainte.

- Milo du Scorpion, mon renégat pardonné ! l'accueillit la jeune fille, radieuse de voir sa garde dorée recomposée et au complet – elle grimaça ensuite devant la barbe hérissée du voyageur mais parvint à ne point commenter ce laisser-aller.

- Déesse Athéna, j'ai accompli ma mission, et Death Queen Island est assaini !

- Parfait Milo. Je te laisse avec tes camarades, et je suis certaine qu'un certain Chevalier t'attend avec impatience…

Milo y comptait bien. Consciente d'avoir accompli son bref devoir en accueillant son huitième protecteur, la Déesse de la Sagesse se sauva, sa main dans le sabot de Pégasounet, promettant à haute voix une soirée de Scrabble, et entraînant bon gré mal gré un Petit Pope mécontent du retour de son rival.

Aiolia fût le premier à saluer Milo, et son air radieux frappait immédiatement un œil averti.

- J'ai réussi ! brailla le Lion. J'ai demandé Marine en mariage ! Elle a dit oui !

- Comment t'as fait ? se renseigna avidement le Scorpion, qui en était encore à la phase de plans foireux et impossibles à réaliser.

- Je l'ai invitée à un beau restaurant chic conseillé par ton glaçon chéri, et après le dessert j'ai commandé du champagne, et je lui ai enfin donné la bague !

- T'as été classique à mort, quoi… résuma avec déception l'arachnide qui prisait beaucoup l'originalité – sa vie sexuelle trépidante en témoignait.

- Marine, au moins, elle porte ma bague de fiançailles ! l'égratigna d'une griffe sournoise son camarade léonin.

C'était cruel mais vrai, et Milo se renfrogna.

- Sinon, qu'ai-je manqué ?

- Tout ! s'immisça le timbre velouté mais perfide d'Aphrodite.

- Je te résume ? offrit généreusement Kanon.

- Oh, mais vas-y, grinça Milo, prêt au pire.

- Mü et Shaka sont toujours brouillés à mort, Ikki et Shaina se provoquent sans arrêt, June court après Shun qui court après le canard, on parle d'une nouvelle romance entre Miho et Jabu, Athéna s'est perdue en mer avec son canasson pour réapparaître mystérieusement dans son Palais, elle a semé Aiolos pour s'encanailler au " _69_ ", on sait tous maintenant que tu es un sauvage qui a dépucelé Camus comme une brute ivre de sang, ta lettre minable à ton chéri est connue de tout le Sanctuaire – je me doutais que les fesses coincées de Camus avaient besoin de beaucoup de lubrifiant -, donc Athéna sait que Camus t'a aidé et il a échappé de peu à une punition terrible…

- Mon pauvre amour ! s'effraya le Scorpion. Et puis, ta gueule Kanon. Je n'ai jamais fait mal à mon Camus ! Vous êtes des menteurs !

- Saga a faillit violer plein de fois ton homme, prit le relais Aphrodite. Enfin, ils ont fini par s'entendre un chouïa puisque Camus a joué les infirmières pour lui, et que Saga lui sert les petits-déjeuners au lit maintenant…

- Même que hier soir ils ont été au resto ensemble, et à minuit ils jacassaient encore dans ton temple de leurs bouquins rasoirs ! compléta et enjoliva Kanon.

- QUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? vitupéra aussitôt le voyageur, des visions horriblement douloureuses passant dans sa cervelle jalouse.

- Tu lui demanderas, ricana DeathMask, flairant le sang du règlement de comptes.

- Compte sur moi ! grinça le Grec, outragé dans son honneur de petit ami.

Toujours chargé du panier, du sac et de sa Pandora Box, l'amant jaloux s'y employa tout de suite, plantant tous ses camarades dans l'arène pour filer vers le huitième temple.

Les trois commères hurlèrent de rire sous le regard réprobateur du reste de l'assemblée.

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, tout était prêt, tant Camus avait le génie de l'organisation et un talent naturel pour le travail bien fait. Il sourit discrètement en sentant le cosmos de son compagnon descendre à la verticale avec le Jet privé de Saori, et se posta à l'entrée de l'habitation pour attendre Milo.

Milo qui ne tarda point à apparaître, et le sourire de Camus se flétrit devant sa figure. Car ce n'était pas la mine d'un homme qui retrouvait son grand amour après quinze jours de séparation, mais celle de Dark Milo dans sa phase la plus sadique.

- Heu, Milo ? prononça malaisément le Français, pour une fois à cour de vocabulaire.

Le Grec stoppa net devant le Verseau, qu'il constata au passage outrageusement provocant dans son cuir noir et sa chemise de soie – il aurait dû pourtant se douter que ce détail vestimentaire avait été concédé au seul profit de son retour.

- Camus ! beugla en guise de retrouvailles un être soigneusement chauffé à blanc par les commères, être aux prunelles vilainement orangées.

- Tu m'as manqué, risqua à tout hasard le onzième gold qui n'y comprenait rien.

- C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit ! cracha le Scorpion.

- Oh. Et que t'a-t-on dit ? s'informa le Français, qui flairait une fourberie quelconque.

- Que tu me trompais avec Saga, qu'il te servait tes petits déjeuners au lit et que vous dîniez en amoureux au resto !

Ayant ainsi encore gonflé la cinquième rumeur qui n'en avait nullement besoin, Milo pinça les lèvres comme un petit chimpanzé mécontent et posa le panier où Jeannot Lapin somnolait, pour croiser des bras bien bronzés de trop de soleil.

- Je vois, fît Camus soulagé. Je te rassure, j'ai passé quinze jours à repousser Saga, qui est très collant. Et Kanon par la même occasion. Mais je ne t'ai pas trompé, Milo.

- Ils t'ont embrassé ! grinça encore Milo, aux orbes déjà moins rouges.

- Contraint et forcé.

- Et… Et puis zut. Ils m'ont menti alors ?

Camus leva les yeux au ciel sans nuages devant tant de naïveté.

- Est-ce crédible que DeathMask, Kanon et Aphrodite mentent pour mettre la zizanie entre un couple d'amoureux ?

Une seule phrase pleine de logique de Camus du Verseau pouvait heureusement contrebalancer les pires médisances du trio vénéneux.

Le Grec, aux iris désormais bien myosotis, changea d'humeur avec la fougue qui le caractérisait, et renversa rudement son morceau de banquise préféré sur la dureté du sol en marbre, pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de pudique ou de retenu, mais qui était plus chargé en soufre que le volcan de Death Queen Island d'où l'arachnide arrivait.

Shaka de la Vierge s'étrangla en traversant le Temple du Scorpion.

Il venait du Palais de Shion, qui lui avait conseillé quelques assemblages de plantes médicinales et d'onguents atlantes, glissant au passage que son petit Mü était têtu mais juste. La réincarnation de Bouddha avait donc heureusement une accalmie dans la récurrence de ses démangeaisons bizarres, et se rendait en ville acheter un cadeau - tout ça pour tenter une récupération de l'estime flatteuse qu'Ikki lui avait voué avant le _couac_ du grattage de fesses.

- Camus, Milo ! assena d'un ton lisse et tranchant l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Voulez-vous bien vous tenir convenablement dans un lieu de passage !

Le Verseau qui reprenait son souffle ne répondit point, et Milo leva sa figure mal rasée mais dont le sourire moqueur et plissé d'un seul côté rayonnait.

- Tiens, Saint Shaka ! Paraît que tu t'es chamaillé avec la bête à cornes ?

- Bougez vos fesses impures de là, s'irrita tout de suite un blond Chevalier déjà au sommet de l'énervement depuis le matin.

- Quoi, ricana l'arachnide, se redressant et tirant Camus qui ne disait toujours rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Quoi, tes fesses, tu en as fait la même chose que nous ! Alors prends pas tes airs de Vierge sage, ça ne marche pas, on le sait que t'es plutôt une Vierge folle… Tu sais, j'ai des preuves !

- Milo, protesta faiblement le Verseau.

Mais la menace de Milo dût avoir un impact clair sur la cervelle spirituelle de la réincarnation de Bouddha, car le sixième gold ferma ses lèvres virginales plus serrées que ses paupières et se sauva.

- Et toc ! se réjouit le Scorpion. Viens, chouchou, on a un max de temps à rattraper.

Sur cette phrase à interprétation libre, Milo ramassa ses bagages et s'engouffra avec béatitude dans ses pénates, encore aveugle à certains changements.

* * *


	23. Réquisition !

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Milo se rend compte de certains changements, sa langue dérape encore, et le couple se dispute. Camus se vengera à sa façon.

Jeannot Lapin n'est pas content.

Le Temple du Scorpion est réquisitionné pour la fête, à la grande colère des amoureux.

Tout le monde cherche un cadeau, Shaka ne sait que choisir, et Saori se prépare longuement en soignant sa beauté ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Réquisition !

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Réquisition !**

Milo du Scorpion, souriant, commença par fondre de bonheur devant l'état nickel de ses appartements, les apprêts gastronomiques mirifiquement cuisinés par son amant, et par les piles de vêtements propres et repassés qui l'attendaient dans le dressing jouxtant sa chambre.

- Woah, mon chéri d'amour, tu es vraiment trop gentil avec moi !

- Je sais, ricana avec componction le grillon du foyer malgré lui.

- Mais c'est trop bien rangé chouchou, soupira le huitième gardien, jetant sans façons le sac de voyage au pied du lit d'où il dégorgea un flot de caleçons douteux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le Verseau en retournant dans le salon. Dans une heure tout sera à nouveau bordélique maintenant que tu es là.

C'est alors, avec ce nouveau point de vue montrant le verso du Verseau, que Milo du Scorpion, ex-assassin en titre du Sanctuaire du félon Saga, constata le changement capillaire dont le Maître des Glaces s'était rendu coupable en son absence.

- CAMUUUUUUUUS ! Tes _cheveux_ !

Le Chevalier du Verseau sursauta à ce bestial cri de douleur, et fît face avec son courage reconnu et un rare et irrésistible sourire d'innocence séductrice.

- Ne t'énerve pas, c'est pour bien faire, Milo. Ils étaient fourchus au bout, et c'est le signe d'un cheveu en mauvaise santé. Ils vont repousser plus beaux et…

- Comment as-tu osé faire _ça_ derrière mon dos ! hurla le Scorpion, flanquant un coup de pied vengeur dans le bas du canapé.

- Mais Milo, s'étonna sincèrement le traître.

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis !

- Et ?

- Et je te l'aurais interdit ! s'écria furieusement Milo, agitant ses boucles bleues avec colère. Tu es si adorable avec tes cheveux longs ! Ils étaient si beaux ! Si soyeux !

L'énervement commença à gagner la cervelle froide du onzième gardien.

- D'abord, tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Milo du Scorpion. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en couple que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Surtout sur une question aussi personnelle que mes cheveux. Ensuite, ils sont toujours assez longs ! Jusqu'à mes épaules…

- Merde, hulula le Grec, tapant presque du pied dans sa rage déçue. T'as pas idée comme ça me faisait de l'effet de les voir te caresser les reins, surtout pendant qu'on… C'était si sexy comme ça, si fémi… heu…

- Pardon ?

- C'était sexy, quoi, tenta de se rattraper l'arachnide maladroit, macho, irrécupérable.

- MILO DU SCORPION ! entendirent glapir Shiryu, Shun et Hyoga, le Cygne venant demander un livre russe à son mentor, et le Dragon rapporter une énorme encyclopédie en anglais

Les adolescents restèrent timidement en retrait, pour guigner un Verseau qui avait prit la mouche, et qui avait giflé son petit ami à peine une vingtaine de minutes après son retour.

- Drague Shiryu si ça te branche, les cheveux à rallonge !

Le prude Dragon en devint aussi lilas que sa tunique, et resta statufié comme un aveugle perdu au milieu de la circulation.

- Mais merde, Camus, c'est ça ton accueil, de me frapper ! s'énerva à son tour un homme à bout, par quinze jours de solitude, d'abstinence, de cauchemars malsains.

- Attends, Milo, tu viens de laisser échapper clairement que tu me prends pour une fille, et je devrais être ravi ?

- Mais non, tenta de se rétracter un Scorpion à la langue aussi fourchue que le cheveu du délit. Je veux dire… Tu es un mélange physique assez… parfait, une créature magnifique… à qui les longs cheveux allaient mieux. T'as plus l'air d'un pur mec, maintenant.

- Je _suis_ un pur mec ! Où est le problème ? Et ils étaient comme ça avant ma mort. Tu ne t'en plaignais pas.

- Voui, mais quand j'ai vu ce que ça donnait plus long… Rooooh…

- T'es qu'un obsédé, machiste, qui va me ramener un tablier à volants d'un jour à l'autre, marmotta Camus, toujours outragé dans sa fierté masculine, et qui poussa un cri en constatant que leurs mesquines et basses querelles de couple avaient des spectateurs attentifs, et presque moqueurs.

Hyoga, blond et le sourire candide, s'approcha.

- Pardon de vous déranger, Maître. Je venais chercher le livre de Pouchkine.

- Ah oui, il est sur la table, Hyoga.

Sa carapace hérissée, ses pinces prêtes à claquer, le Scorpion se raidit de jalousie malvenue devant le sourire anormalement gentil que le maître décocha à son disciple.

- T'as pas fini de lui donner du " _Maître_ " long comme le bras ? cingla-t-il. Maître Camus par ci, Maître Camus par là… Grandis, bordel, espèce de caneton !

- Disciple un jour, disciple toujours, rétorqua insolemment le Cygne, bec dressé sous le regard admiratif d'Andromède, un Andromède sulfureux dans les habits osés d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! les refroidit au propre comme au figuré le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Pressé de quitter le lieu de tant d'agitation, Shiryu posa l'encyclopédie sur un meuble en marmottant un remerciement poli, puis déguerpit sans se faire prier, et Shun entraîna d'une main impérieuse son amoureux secret au dehors.

Le jeune bronze avait plein de plans audacieux pour la soirée, n'impliquant pas Ikki.

Camus poussa un long soupir, avant d'être serré dans une étreinte dorsale et étouffante d'un manipulateur professionnel.

- Mon chouchou ! fit amende honorable le Grec. Je te demande pardon ! Mais promets-moi que tu vas les laisser repousser, tes cheveux…

- Si tu veux, Milo, se résigna le Français.

- Marre, on ne se dispute plus hein mon Camus ? réclama ensuite le Scorpion. T'as pas encore vu mon cadeau !

- C'est gentil, Milo, fit d'emblée le Maître des Glaces. Mais qu'as-tu trouvé sur une île déserte ?

- C'est dans le panier, sourit victorieusement Milo, croisant des bras embarrassés derrière sa nuque. J'espère que tu aimeras.

- Sûrement, promit inconsidérément le Français, avec un baiser d'avance sur le nez du Grec.

S'approchant, Camus remarqua alors que le panier bougeait. _Bougeait_ ?

- Milo ! s'exclama-t-il, sidéré. Que…

- Ouvre ! Mais fais attention qu'il ne s'échappe pas…

- _Il _? croassa le onzième gardien, méfiant, considérant soudain le panier comme une grenade dégoupillée.

Milo n'avait quand même pas ramené… un scorpion ? Cela avait été son rêve, ça, d'avoir un terrarium pour élever des scorpions éponymes à son signe zodiacal. Un rêve que l'instinct de survie de Camus avait bravement combattu.

- C'est pas méchant, mon cœur, se marra le huitième gold. Ouvre !

Le Verseau soupira et ouvrit lentement le couvercle, sursautant à l'apparition de deux longues oreilles, oreilles couvertes de poils gris et agitées de stress – ou de colère, plus probablement.

- Un lapin ! s'écria Camus, ébahi par la fantaisie subite de son amoureux.

- C'est Jeannot ! proclama le Scorpion, ravi de l'effet de sa surprise. C'était mon copain sur l'île. Je l'ai ramené pour qu'on le garde…

- Mais Milo…

Le Verseau soupira en saisissant avec précaution une bestiole qui n'avait pas l'air ravie d'avoir été transplantée brutalement, et qui tenta immédiatement de donner un coup de patte griffue à son nouveau propriétaire.

- Quoi, il n'est pas mignon chouchou ?

- Si, mais c'est un animal sauvage mon Milo… Il va être malheureux en captivité !

- Ben… tenta de se justifier un Milo déconfit. Il adore mes carottes !

Jeannot Lapin s'était progressivement calmé sous les mains douces et respectueuses du onzième gardien. Cet humain là, au moins, il parlait à un volume raisonnable pour ses oreilles aiguisées, et il ne l'avait pas attrapé par la peau du cou.

- Et on va le mettre où, hein ?

- Mais, arrangea Milo d'un geste ample de son bras musclé. Dans le jardin derrière mon temple ! Il suffit de vérifier la clôture, et de lui construire une cabane, et…

- Et de trouver une recette de lapin à la moutarde, jeta cyniquement le Français qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Camus ! protesta le huitième gardien. Jeannot ne finira jamais dans une casserole !

- Je disais ça pour rire évidemment. Bon, je vais le mettre dehors avec sa carotte, alors.

- Et après, on se fait des câlins, hein ? implora le Scorpion en manque de tout : attention, caresses, maternage, cuisine élaborée, sexe.

- Oui bien sûr, ricana le Français, avec un sourire cruel que l'arachnide ne releva pas.

Le Scorpion s'avachit avec bonheur dans son canapé, étudiant dans sa petite cervelle lubrique un tas de plans crapuleux pour fêter dignement son retour.

* * *

Plus loin, Shun d'Andromède, l'esprit aussi noir que ses cheveux teints, passait de temple en temple pour mettre au point tous les détails de l'anniversaire de son bouillant aîné.

Hyoga du Cygne, encore sonné des disputes odieuses de bassesse entre son cher maître et l'amant lubrique qui le pervertissait, suivait machinalement son petit ami, tel un cygne se laissant dériver par le courant le long de la banquise.

- Réveille-toi, Hyoga, gloussa le jeune Japonais. Nous devons encore choisir nos cadeaux pour Ikki.

Le Russe n'avait pas la moindre envie d'offrir un présent à son possible futur beau-frère, mais la courtoisie de camarade de combat l'y obligeait.

- Je n'ai pas d'idée, Shun, bâilla l'oiseau blanc ennuyé.

- Nous descendrons en ville demain, décida Andromède, résigné à un léger manque d'imagination de son amoureux secret.

Car Shun, lui, rayonnait de cent idées toutes plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres pour le Phénix.

* * *

Milo s'était empiffré du repas de bienvenue, inondant outrancièrement Camus de compliments, pour lui faire oublier son horrible lapsus. Une petite lueur surnageant dans le velours saphir des yeux de son cher et tendre lui donnait cependant à croire que le Verseau n'avait rien oublié et méditait une revanche.

Après la charlotte chocolatée, le huitième gold retrouva son canapé et alluma la télévision avec l'avidité adductive d'un humain qui en avait été privé deux semaines.

- J'peux avoir une bière Camus ?

- Le frigo n'est pas loin de toi.

Le long gémissement funèbre qui suivit, de la part d'un homme épuisé d'un long exil solitaire par la grâce de la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna, remua malgré lui le Verseau.

- Je suis crevé, geignit en sus le Scorpion. J'ai si mal dormi sur ce caillou désert.

- Bon, ça va, céda le Français, ramenant ce que désirait son capricieux compagnon.

- Merci mon Camus, t'es un chou.

- Arrête la guimauve, Milo.

Un gargouillement alcoolique lui répondit, et le maître des lieux plaça une main gauche gourmande sur le bas des reins de son petit ami. Le collant pantalon de cuir noir électrisait le Scorpion pire qu'un éclair d'orage.

- Aaaaaah, j'en peux plus mon Camus… J'ai tant rêvé à ton… euh, à toi. Je comptais les jours, les minutes, les secondes !

L'arachnide bascula brutalement son compagnon sur le tapis, avec une expression avide ne laissant pas planer le moindre doute sur le déroulement de la soirée.

Le Verseau répondit lascivement à cette étreinte, avant de renverser à la fois la situation et le Grec sur ce même tapis qui en avait déjà vu en quelques années de service.

- Hey ! protesta le voyageur, qui se retrouvait ainsi coincé sous son cher et tendre.

Camus eût alors un petit sourire qui fit froid dans le dos au Scorpion.

- Tu vas avoir _toute_ la nuit pour te rendre compte que je suis autant un mâle dominant que toi, Milo chéri…

Milo du Scorpion, huitième Chevalier d'or au service d'Athéna, déglutit péniblement sa salive trop sucrée par le dessert.

* * *

Seiya de Pégase, héros des guerres saintes et fiancé de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna pour l'allégresse des humains et des chevaliers, s'était naïvement cru débarrassé des prétentions amoureuses de Miho, gardienne d'enfants par le bon vouloir d'un orphelinat chrétien qui n'avait éprouvé aucun scrupule à faire travailler des mineures non qualifiées.

De plus, les trois commères du Sanctuaire ne faisaient-ils pas glisser la rumeur que la Japonaise fricotait avec Jabu de la Licorne, bronze secondaire ?

En dépit de sa benoîte cervelle, Seiya n'en aurait pas cru un mot si son meilleur ami Shiryu du Dragon ne lui avait pas avoué avoir effectivement essayé de mettre les deux gêneurs pleurnichards en couple pour obtenir la paix.

Shiryu était une référence non discutable et sérieuse.

Ce plan avait donc été encensé par le bourricot, qui voyait ainsi le paysage se débarrasser à la fois de Jabu qui osait aimer sa Saori, et de Miho qui le collait insupportablement, tout ça parce que Seiya lui avait tiré les couettes quand ils étaient enfants.

Le meilleur des chevaliers de bronze/divins se trompait.

Miho continuait à trottiner sur les talons de ses baskets sales, pépiant en japonais et lui rappelant un par un des souvenirs de leur enfance. Et puis, elle lui annonça la prochaine venue de son amie et autre mineure promue gardienne d'enfants, Erii, ex-réceptacle involontaire de la Déesse de la Discorde.

- Je suis si contente, Seiya, c'est ma meilleure amie. Je me sentais seule.

- C'est Hyoga qui va être content, hennit cyniquement le Pégasounet à sa Saori.

Il arriva tout de même à semer Miho pour rejoindre le Palais d'Athéna et sa partie aléatoire de Scrabble – toujours perdue par Saga qui était obsédé par les retrouvailles de Camus avec Milo.

* * *

- Chouchouuuu, laisse-moi te…

- Non.

- Mais ça fait trois fois que tu me…

- Jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de me prendre pour une bonne femme…

- Mais Camuuuuuuuuuuus…

* * *

- Encore Verseau/Scorpion, constata Saori - entre un mot de trois lettres et un essai de tricherie -, Saori à qui son cosmos divin permettait de sentir les choses indiscrètes avec plus de précision que les simples mortels.

- Vous devez vous tromper, Athéna, osa émettre Saga, livide, qui avait toujours eu l'idée fortement ancrée d'un Camus passif – c'était fou les idées fausses que l'on pouvait se faire sur les gens.

- Oserais-tu m'accuser d'erreur, Saga, mon Petit Pope ?

- C'est pas sympa d'épier leurs parties de jambes en l'air comme ça, intervint Seiya de Pégase, que le sujet intéressait médiocrement, et qui n'aurait pas apprécié que l'on fasse de même avec lui – bien que personne au Sanctuaire n'aimerait à s'y risquer sous peine de choc mental irréversible.

Charmée par la sagesse sortie de la mâchoire équine de Pégase, Saori cessa ses intrusions abusives dans la vie privée de ses golds, et décida d'aller se coucher – de toute façon elle perdait.

Saga des Gémeaux s'effondra outrageusement dans le trône doré qu'il avait usurpé durant treize ans.

- Avec moi, cela ne se passera pas comme ça, s'illusionna-t-il de plus belle.

* * *

L'aube ramena enfin le calme au huitième temple.

- Bon, je m'incline, gémit le Scorpion, mordu, griffé, dominé, comblé au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles.

- Pas trop tôt, souffla le Verseau, haletant de fatigue, avec un sourire victorieux.

Le Français ne se doutait point que sa belle, longue, épuisante démonstration de virilité n'avait pas changé les vues de son bouillant arachnide d'un iota, tellement Milo était la victime d'un syndrome persistant, celui du mâle dominant, protecteur farouche de la meute – même si sa meute était réduite à son seul Verseau de compagnon.

Comme ledit Verseau était un être volatil, signe d'air épris de liberté, les amants terribles buteraient encore inévitablement contre une pierre d'achoppement sans cesse renouvelée.

Pour la plus grande joie des observateurs mal intentionnés, fabricants de ragots.

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation bienveillante d'Athéna pour le salut de la galaxie, se leva très en retard sur son planning, et la demoiselle pressa Seiya de se lever.

Nonobstant quoi, la Japonaise claqua la porte de la salle de bains au nez de son futur époux, et Pégase resté tout bête haussa les épaules et partit non lavé et le cheveu sale chercher de quoi se sustenter aux cuisines géantes du Palais.

Le bourricot était bien certain qu'il avait le temps de prendre trois repas complets, plus un petit-déjeuner, un dix-heures, et un quatre-heures en supplément avant de revoir sa fiancée céleste.

Il visait juste.

Athéna, dans la salle de bains, était agitée comme elle l'était toujours quand une fête se profilait à l'horizon – alors qu'en temps de guerre, son calme divin s'approchait de l'inertie, et sa force de réactivité de celle d'un poulpe agonisant.

La jeune fille soigna longtemps sa peau de pêche avec un soin de corps, étudié pour gommer, purifier et affiner une peau qu'elle jugeait pourtant déjà parfaite.

Une fois son épiderme tellement gommé qu'il en était devenu du gracieux rose d'une souris nouveau-née, elle répara les dégâts avec son nouveau lait de douche apaisant et hydratant, à la fleur de cerisier qui lui rappelait les parcs printaniers de Tokyo.

Satisfaite, Saori entama alors le plus dur dans sa situation : laver ses cheveux disproportionnés, qui lui avaient toujours occasionnés moult tourments, depuis que débarrassée de toute tutelle adulte, elle avait laissé obstinément pousser sa courte coupe au carré enfantine.

- Allons, du courage, soupira-t-elle, posant sa blanche main mousseuse sur un flacon de shampoing particulièrement apprécié par son cher Seiya – _" Shampoing Kids, à l'extrait d'abricots. Démêlage facile, ne pique pas les yeux_… ".

Elle le vida d'ailleurs entièrement.

Deux heures plus tard, une Saori radieuse, coiffée impeccablement, maquillée depuis ses ongles de pieds jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses longs cils, vêtue de sa chère robe poussinesque, chaussée des fameux escarpins à talons trop hauts, allait quérir son chevalier servant au milieu de pyramides de _moussaka_ et de desserts.

Le canasson volant, enchanté, se laissa entraîner avec encore dans sa patte collante une grosse grappe de raisin vert.

* * *

Personne ne revit le couple héros de la contre-contre rumeur avant le milieu de l'après-midi, et encore c'était dû à un forçage de temple de Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope désabusé par la vie et l'amour.

- Milo, ouvre, au nom d'Athéna ! vociféra un homme qui avait passé un quart d'heure à être ignoré en dépit de ses " _toc, toc_ " courtois à la porte.

Cet élément fit enfin s'ouvrir le battant de bois, sur un Grec encore en caleçon et qui présentait diverses marques révélatrices de la nuit sur son corps doré.

Milo n'était toujours pas rasé, affichait des cernes plus violettes que les cheveux de Saori, des petites morsures, des bleus - particulièrement dans le cou -, et des longues traces de griffes dans le dos – rappelons que Camus cultivait des ongles soignés et un peu plus longs que naturel pour un homme.

- Beuh ? geignit l'incarnation du pire cauchemar de Saga.

- Mais que fiches-tu dans cet état, Milo ? s'agaça un être qui devait gérer un doublon maléfique, un Sanctuaire décadent, un supérieur atlante tyrannique, une patronne écervelée, un co-directeur crétin, et un fantasme amoureux obsessionnel sans espoir.

- Bah, je récupérais de la nuit, fît l'arachnide en exposant ses mandibules à la vue du premier jumeau.

- Où est Camus ? interrogea Saga en poussant le Scorpion pour s'imposer.

- Bah il dort, mon Camus. Normal, il m'a fait vivre une nuit d'enfer !

- Epargne-moi ta vie privée, grincha le rival déconfit.

- Ouais, insista Milo, fourrageant dans sa chevelure en désordre. Un vrai volcan sous le glaçon ! Quelle passion, quelle endurance, quel homme !

- La ferme, Milo. Je ne viens pas pour ça !

- Enfin, corrigea le Grec, naviguant en aveugle vers la cafetière. Moins endurant que moi évidemment. Je suis plus costaud. Il s'est écroulé pour le reste de la journée, maintenant. Il est si mignon quand il dort, on dirait un ange, je…

- Silence !

Le bavard Scorpion se tût enfin, avala trois tasses de café très fort, n'en proposa pas à Saga et s'installa dans un fauteuil où il s'agita afin de trouver une position convenant à son postérieur malmené.

- Tu veux quoi au fait ? Maintenant que je suis là, tu t'approcheras plus de Camus !

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Milo. Il y a une fête ce soir, pour l'anniversaire d'Ikki…

- Je me fous d'Ikki, trancha l'arachnide, lapidaire.

- Et d'Aiolia, ton meilleur ami, continua imperturbablement le Petit Pope.

- Ça c'est différent, concéda le huitième serviteur d'Athéna.

Il devait courir acheter un cadeau, au fait. Enfin, courir... Façon de parler !

- Elle aura lieu ici, Milo du Scorpion.

- Mais… Maieuh ? bondit au plafond fissuré un Milo cette fois bien réveillé - et qui glapit de douleur.

- Par ordre suprême de la Déesse Athéna, ton temple est réquisitionné pour la fête.

- Mais je veux pas ! protesta à hauts cris le Grec, soudain oublieux du sommeil d'iceberg de son compagnon. Cette nuit, je compte bien me rattraper, et la passer au dessus de Camus et plus en dessous ! Alors ne compte pas sur moi !

Saga des Gémeaux, ex-traître assassin, en rougit doublement, comme son signe : d'abord parce que Milo osait fronder et discuter un ordre d'Athéna, et ensuite par la confirmation de la possibilité que son cher Camus puisse être actif dans une relation.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, où tu repartiras en exil, menaça ouvertement le plus mature des Chevaliers d'or. Aldébaran et Shura viendront dans une heure commencer le repas de fête. Si Camus pouvait contribuer…

- Salaud de Saga, grincha le malheureux Scorpion.

A ce moment de pur triomphe pour le Petit Pope, Camus, en boxer, s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, la prunelle terne et la moue boudeuse.

- Qu'est-ce donc tout ce raffut ?

- Camus très cher, se leva et salua Saga, irradiant d'un menton rasé de près et d'une haleine mentholée sans reproche.

- Bonjour Saga…

- Du café mon amour ? s'empressa le Scorpion épris.

- Bonne idée, merci.

- En fait, Saga vient nous pourrir nos retrouvailles, informa à sa façon le Grec.

Saga se rassit et recommença ses explications, répétant deux fois les choses tellement le Verseau paraissait loin de sa célérité d'esprit habituelle.

- Mais pourquoi _ici_ ? protesta à son tour un être qui détestait se coltiner des gens dans son espace intime. Je ne veux pas non plus ! Je veux la paix !

- Tu l'auras demain, roucoula le Gémeaux. Un ordre d'Athéna ne se discute pas.

Suivirent quelques paroles que Saga ne comprit point, parce que c'était du français, mais où surnageait le nom de la réincarnation divine. Milo, meilleur en français de par les cours particuliers dispensés depuis seize ans par le Maître des Glaces, comprit tout, et que cela n'était pas des compliments gracieux mais des insultes argotiques en total désaccord avec l'éducation noble de son amoureux.

Il ricana.

- Bon, rangez un peu ce qui traîne. Camus, tu aideras Aldé et Shura en cuisine…

- Pas question, se rebella le Verseau. Je ne contribuerai en rien à la dégradation d'un temple que je venais à peine de nettoyer.

- T'as raison chouchou, l'encouragea Milo.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu la prends avec moi Milo ?

- Oh, oui ! ronronna un Scorpion inondé de félicité charnelle.

- Et après nous descendrons à Athènes pour le cadeau d'Aiolia.

- Super chouchou.

Estomaqué par la désinvolture de la jeunesse, Saga vit les amants terribles quitter le salon sans plus s'occuper de lui, qui était tout de même le deuxième représentant d'Athéna sur terre – en plus de son ex-assassin en puissance.

- Petits feignants… râla-t-il, repoussant obstinément le ricanement de " _l'Autre_ ".

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, qui se croyait l'incarnation de Bouddha sur terre, était présentement plongé dans le plus basique des dilemmes produit par la société de consommation. Que choisir comme cadeau pour les dix-huit ans de l'oiseau de feu ?

Car au final, s'il s'était considéré comme un exemple, un mentor, un ami du Phénix, l'Indien ne connaissait rien de l'envers de sa personnalité brûlante et désagréable. Qu'est-ce qui charmerait le volatile immortel ?

Ikki lui avait très poliment ramené une boîte de tisanes assorties de Sainte-Maxime, mais le sixième gardien était bien certain qu'un tel présent ne siérait point au Japonais.

Des vêtements pour remplacer les siens usés jusqu'à la trame ? Non, trop personnel.

Un jeu vidéo, car tous les Japonais n'étaient-ils pas tous obsédés de technologie ? – il suffisait d'entendre les hurlements inhumains de Seiya s'essayant aux pires jeux de guerre sur sa console.

Trop risqué. Shaka ne pouvait décemment pas poser le bout de son pied virginal et pur dans les antres d'abêtissement programmé qu'étaient les magasins de jeux vidéo athéniens.

Non, le dilemme était cornélien pour le cerveau religieux de la Vierge.

* * *

Ejectés du temple du Scorpion par la crainte d'y voir débarquer tout un commando " _opération anniversaire des gros félins_ ", Camus et Milo se pressèrent, malgré leur état d'abrutissement post-coïto-multiple.

Arrivé au Palais d'Athéna, Saga rata une marche sous une nouvelle attaque de fusion dorée provenant de la salle de bains du huitième temple, sa chevelure vira brièvement au gris, et il jura.

- Enfin Scorpion/Verseau, lui assena malicieusement Saori, le croisant à la sortie de son Palais, Seiya l'escortant, rayonnant en un pantalon clair et une chemise étrangement bien repassée – portée sur son corps toujours non lavé.

Saga oscillant entre bleu et gris retint un gros mot grec, et sourit à sa jeune divinité.

- Et où allez-vous à cette heure, Athéna ?

- A Athènes, choisir une nouvelle robe pour l'occasion de ce soir.

Le Petit Pope s'effara incontinent : à près de quinze heures, il était tard, comment la jeune réincarnation arriverait-elle à choisir un vêtement en un laps de temps aussi réduit ? Elle serait en retard, le début de la fête ayant été fixé à dix-huit heures.

- Je vous accompagne par sécurité, décida-t-il en une fraction de changement de chevelure qui passa inaperçu.

Seiya de Pégase eût beau râler de ce chaperonnage superflu, Saori accepta l'offre.

* * *

Milo et Camus atteignirent Athènes au moment précis où Aldébaran et Shura, June et Shunreï investissaient la cuisine du Scorpion, suivis de près par le comité de décoration, nommons Aphrodite des Poissons et son crabe préféré Angelo du Cancer, pour jouer les gros bras.

Kanon s'imposa, non pour aider mais dans le but sournois de fouiller avidement l'intimité du couple franco-grec.

* * *

Marine maintenait à sa façon Aiolia dans le Temple du Lion, et Shun d'Andromède simulait une crise de foie pour retenir Ikki du Phénix dans leur chambre au Palais d'Athéna.

Rien ne devait entraver ce double anniversaire !

* * *


	24. Le lion est mort ce soir

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Aiolia et Ikki sont maintenus au secret, Shaka cherche un cadeau, et Kanon fouille.

Saori cherche une robe et maltraite Milo, Milo décide de frapper un grand coup et ne maîtrise toujours pas sa jalousie.

Ikki tombe comme un Phénix rôti dans le piège de son propre anniversaire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Le lion est mort ce soir

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. + M. Marlier pour Martine

* * *

**Le lion est mort ce soir**

Milo et Camus croisèrent, par un hasard maléfique dont ils devenaient coutumiers, leur pair si pas camarade Shaka de la Vierge, dans un endroit hautement improbable : un marchand de tabac.

- Hey, Mister Bouddha, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? brailla joyeusement le Grec, tandis que derrière son dos Camus se réapprovisionnait sournoisement en Marlboro.

- Hé bien rougit énormément le blond Chevalier, qui paraissait totalement incongru et déplacé en ce lieu, entortillé comme il l'était dans un sari safrané. Et bien, je cherchais un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de notre pair, Ikki du Phénix. Et comme j'ai remarqué de très beaux stylos en vitrine…

Milo, qui n'avait pas encore aperçu son amant en train d'acheter plusieurs paquets de cigarettes, hurla de rire en tapant rudement sur le dos virginal de l'Indien.

- Un stylo ! Ikki n'écrit jamais ! Tu veux un conseil, Shakounet ? Achète-lui un coffret de cigares, cela sera plus apprécié par la volaille.

- Crois-tu ? demanda un être d'habitude rétif aux conseils non sollicités – d'ailleurs son signe virginal n'en sollicitait jamais, mais préférait largement en donner.

- Sûr !

Content de voir son dilemme réglé, Shaka désigna au buraliste la plus belle des boîtes exposées, et réclama un emballage cadeau que l'on s'empressa de lui fournir.

- Merci, Milo.

Vierge et Scorpion pouvaient éventuellement s'entendre, dans certaines circonstances particulières.

- CAMUS ! hurla au même moment le Grec, constatant l'achat malsain du Verseau.

- Oui, Milo ? fît innocemment l'être fourbe à qui Milo avait voué son existence.

- Tu continues à fumer ! accusa le Scorpion, furieux.

- Cela m'a grandement aidé à supporter Athéna, Saga, et les autres.

- Mais je suis là maintenant !

- C'est ma vie.

- Chouchou ! Tu vas me tuer à petit feu, par tabagisme passif et…

Shaka suivit en trottinant de joie mesquine le couple infernal, qui se disputait désormais à grandes insultes franco-grecques au milieu des rues d'Athènes.

* * *

- Je voudrais sortir avant le coucher du soleil, Marine chérie… sollicitait Aiolia demeuré depuis l'aube en cage au Temple du Lion.

- Plus tard, mon chaton, roucoula Marine de façon irrésistible, son œil bleu foncé glissant sournoisement sur les seize heures et dix-huit minutes affichées par le réveil. Une femme enceinte a des désirs étranges !

- Oh, ronronna le Grec, charmé. Ils ne sont pas étranges, mais géniaux !

- Tu vois bien ?

Le futur papa et marié eût un soupir de bonheur pur, tandis que la rousse étirait mesquinement ses lèvres pulpeuses, roulant son amant dans la farine et les draps de coton blanc.

* * *

- Laisse-moi aller chercher le médecin du Sanctuaire, voyons, Shun.

L'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès produisit aussitôt un cri d'agonie qui hérissa les plumes fraternelles du Phénix.

- Oh, non, mon frère, ne m'abandonne pas !

- Mais voyons, petit frère, s'insurgea Ikki, stoppant l'amorce de son départ.

- Ce n'est rien, Ikki ! assura avec sincérité Andromède, la prunelle émeraude humide – de rire. Juste les sushis de Saori qui ne sont pas passés. Il faut être habitué.

Ikki du Phénix, estomaqué, regarda avec inquiétude son cadet allongé sur le lit.

- Mais petit frère… osa-t-il enfin. Nous sommes Japonais, les sushis nous sont une nourriture naturelle ! Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, et délirer !

Le noir Andromède se mordit ses lèvres purpurines de sa sotte argumentation, avant de se convulser démonstrativement le visage en masque funèbre.

- Reste avec moi, mon frère ! implora-t-il avec tout le brio d'un rôle longuement travaillé, répété souvent à des moments clés de son existence.

- Bon, bon, maugréa le Phénix, prêt à imiter Milo en tenant si nécessaire une cuvette en cas d'accident vomitif de son cadet, sans doute victime d'une indigestion.

- Merci Ikki, tu es un frère !

- Oui, je suis ton frère. Tu délires, effectivement. N'aurais-tu pas abusé des bonbons au citron que distribuait Saori hier soir ?

- Je crois que c'est ça, assura Shun, saisissant la plume tendue par son aîné.

- Quelle cruche celle-là, insulta l'oiseau immortel. Repose-toi, petit frère, je vais te raconter mes aventures…

- Oh, oui ! s'enthousiasma un adolescent qui n'en avait plus rien à cirer maintenant des aventures vécues par son frère, tout préoccupé qu'il l'était par sa première histoire d'amour.

Loin d'imaginer le piège qui se mettait en place plus bas, au huitième temple, Ikki commença son récit d'une voix basse et rauque.

* * *

Un deuxième hasard maléfique frappa le couple chaud/froid dès l'entrée d'une boutique de vêtements mixtes où Milo comptait trouver une veste de cuir pour son meilleur ami.

- Milooooooooooo ! Camuuuuus ! Shakaaaaaaaaa ! stridula une voix juvénile, enthousiaste, divine, aimante.

- D… Déesse Athéna ! articula le Scorpion foudroyé sur place.

- D… Athéna ! expira Camus en même temps que le dernier nuage de fumée de la cigarette qu'il avait éteinte avant de franchir le seuil du magasin.

Shaka de la Vierge, l'homme le plus proche des dieux, se contenta d'une inclinaison courtoise, mais son œil droit entrouvert imperceptiblement transpirait l'effroi d'une épreuve imposée par son karma.

Car si le sixième Chevalier d'Or cirait honteusement les escarpins de sa supérieure, s'il se devait de vénérer Athéna et de forcer le respect de ses pairs, il ne s'était jamais fait aucune illusion sur les capacités intellectuelles de l'enveloppe charnelle choisie inconsidérément par la divinité. Athéna avait dû se retrouver en situation de grande urgence pour avoir ainsi investi le premier corps mortel venu !

Du moins c'était la théorie de Shaka.

- Vous tombez bien vous deux, susurra la jeune fille. J'hésite entre trois modèles de robes pour la fête de ce soir. Saga lui non plus n'arrive pas à se décider.

- _Tout_ vous va à merveille, Athéna, résonna la voix flatteuse de Saga bleu, tandis qu'un œil vert luisait brièvement de rouge en apercevant le pâle Verseau caché derrière son petit ami.

- Ça oui, un rien habille ma Saori ! insista Pégase dans un compliment lourd mais sincère.

- Viens voir, Milo, ordonna Athéna, tu es le plus qualifié, toi qui étais un séducteur.

Le Scorpion n'osa point résister et suivit docilement sa patronne divine, jetant un regard de détresse à Camus.

- Je regarde les vestes pour Aiolia, le réconforta le Verseau.

Shaka, lui, avait saisi l'occasion offerte de se débiner, et usait de ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, soulagé de retrouver rapidement son temple paisible et pur.

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, la majorité s'activait, et un seul, Kanon des Gémeaux pour ne pas le nommer, fainéantait.

Ou plutôt, lui aurait dit qu'il travaillait énormément, si tant est que l'on puisse considérer la fouille des appartements privés de Milo comme un emploi à temps complet.

Le fourbe ex-Dragon des Mers investit d'abord la salle de bains, ricanant devant le puéril rideau de douche, étudiant les produits de toilettes du couple, sifflant en tirant avec indiscrétion des draps encore humides du panier de linge sale, et revint vite au plus intéressant : la chambre.

Kanon fouina sans scrupules dans le dressing, mettant la pagaille dans les piles de vêtements que le pauvre Verseau s'était donné le mal de repasser, et trouva son bonheur dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit – côté Scorpion.

- Kan' ! Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea la voix fleurie d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

- Je mate, répondit sans la moindre gêne l'indiscret.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le Cancer, qui ne nageait jamais bien loin du Poissons.

Le second jumeau éclata de rire.

- Ouais. Du lubrifiant, en quantité suffisante pour noyer la Déesse Athéna…

- Ne me tente pas, feula DeathMask.

- Et des capotes à la fraise… Tiens, notre petit Camus serait-il devenu plus méfiant depuis cette histoire de Sida ?

- Ou il aime juste le goût fraise, ricana le Suédois.

- Non, il aime la menthe. Mon très cher frère en sait quelque chose, lui qui se gargarise sans cesse de dentifrice pour avoir une haleine fraîche.

- S'il suffisait d'une haleine fraîche pour séduire le pingouin, ça se saurait, gloussa Aphrodite.

- D'autant que l'hygiène de Milo…fit le Cancer en un coup de pince sournois, lui qui n'avait pourtant pas, dans sa virile sueur, de leçons à donner.

- J'ai trouvé un string panthère ! pépia joyeusement le douzième gardien.

Des rires homériques plièrent le trio vipérin en deux, Aphrodite agitant l'objet de leur hilarité bien haut.

- " _Le Kama Sutra pour les nuls_ ", déchiffra ensuite Kanon en brandissant un livre.

Nouvel accès d'une hilarité plaine de camaraderie.

- Y a pas de menottes et de fouet ? déplora le sadique quatrième gold, avec un coup d'œil prometteur sur le Poissons – signe masochiste.

- Milo préfère les Scarlett Needle, ronronna le jumeau bis, fouillant encore dans l'armoire.

Il beugla de bonheur à la vue d'un paquet de lettres soigneusement attachés par dix. Kanon n'éprouva aucun scrupule à couper les rubans, et à feuilleter avidement cette manne dérobée.

- C'est du français ! constata avec dépit Aphrodite.

- Non, il y en a en grec, pointa d'un doigt maléfique le Cancer.

- Ça, c'est les pattes d'arachnide de Milo…

- Lisons ! implora le Chevalier à la rose, prunelles scintillantes d'étoiles.

L'ex-Marina se racla la gorge, irradiant d'une joie malsaine.

- " _… Camus chéri, ma mission s'est bien passée, et je reviendrai dans deux jours. J'espère que tu seras au Sanctuaire…_ "

- Bof ! haussa les épaules DeathMask. Du sucre rose, tout ça, rien d'intéressant.

- " ... _Si tu as encore du mal à marcher, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, après tout c'étaient les premières fois pour toi. Je te promets que ça sera de mieux en mieux_. "

- OUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Les rires graveleux passèrent si fortement les murs que dans la cuisine, Shura découpa avec Excalibur une grande casserole – et une partie de la table – au lieu d'un énorme chou chinois.

- Par Athéna, jura le Capricorne, déconfit, pendant qu'à ses côtés June, un peu pâle, remuait un à un ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient intacts.

Aldébaran du Taureau fonça, cornes en avant, pour expulser le trio de l'illégalité dans laquelle il se vautrait. Les commères emportèrent les lettres derrière leur dos pour les éplucher à leur aise, et en attendant ils furent obligés par leurs pairs à éplucher une montagne d'oignons et d'ail frais.

- Toujours les mêmes qui tirent au flanc ! hurla Shaina, l'Italienne venant de débarquer avec un mystérieux petit paquet doré, plat et orné d'un ruban vert.

Shunreï restait zen, et coupait imperturbablement des carottes, sa tresse remuant à peine.

* * *

Milo se grattait présentement le crâne à deux mains, effaré. Saori venait de le tirer sans complexes dans sa cabine d'essayage, et avoir l'occasion d'observer sa déesse vierge en sous-vêtement jaune poussin et sans tissu de trop, embarrassait royalement le Scorpion.

S'efforçant bravement de ne pas loucher sur les rotondités de l'adolescente, Milo vit ensuite Athéna parader en robe encombrante, surchargée de nœuds, et d'une belle couleur rose cochonnet.

- Alors ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Euh… Vous ressemblez à un cornet de glace à la fraise, et un cornet qui fond, répondit courageusement et sincèrement le huitième gold.

- Miloooooooo ! cria Saori, vexée.

- Je veux dire, votre beauté n'a pas besoin d'une surcharge de rubans, compléta avec un art inné de la séduction – et du rattrapage de gaffes – le Grec.

La céleste donzelle se calma et s'épanouit, s'agitant pour réapparaître en rouge profond, aussi profond que son décolleté éhonté. Elle releva coquettement une jambe et Milo s'aperçut que la robe lamée était très fendue au milieu. Se foutant une claque mentale, le Scorpion s'étrangla et ferma ses yeux azurés.

- Et celle-là, Milo ?

- C'est une robe de vieille pute sur le retour ! croassa l'arachnide, toujours sincère.

Une gifle lui répondit, et Milo se frotta la joue, dépité.

- Aieuh… Mais c'est vrai, Altesse ! Vous méritez une robe plus _classe_ !

- Insolent ! trépigna Saori, qui se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop étroite car collante.

Un grand mouvement secoua les rideaux, et Milo ressortit de la cabine d'essayage cramoisi et furieux, avec cette fois une trace marquée de main divine sur chaque joue.

- Que je ne t'y reprenne plus à me mettre la main aux fesses, Milo du Scorpion !

- Mais je vous empêchais de vous casser la figure, Athéna !

- On t'a manqué de respect, ma Saori ? fit Pégase, arrivé tout frémissant sur le lieu de l'outrage.

Loin de cette agitation, Camus avait choisi la veste en cuir qu'il trouvait la plus laide, mais la plus adaptée à la carrure de Lion d'Aiolia. Et puis, les goûts sans raffinement du cinquième gardien différant radicalement des siens, le meilleur ami de son amant trouverait sûrement le cadeau superbe.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? susurra dans son dos la voix crémeuse de Saga.

- Oui, oui…

- Elle ne t'ira pas…

- Je sais. C'est le cadeau pour Aiolia.

- Mais, de toute façon… Tu es tellement mieux sans vêtements…

Avec toute la vivacité d'un Chevalier d'Or entraîné cruellement, Camus se retourna pour tomber dans un tableau décidément récurrent : Saga gris, chevelure précocement vieillie et pupilles rouge sang. Cela jurait d'ailleurs affreusement avec sa belle chemise verte.

- Encore ! s'exclama le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Saga gris, le rictus à la fois cruel et concupiscent, tendait déjà ses mains blanches aux longs doigts fins vers son obsession au cœur gelé, quand son élan fût coupé très opportunément par le retour du Scorpion, qui pleurnichait outrageusement en se tenant les joues.

- Chouchou, Athéna m'a giflé ! Deux fois !

Les doigts reculèrent, Saga gris se rétracta, le gris se transfigura en océan et le rouge en émeraude.

Interloqué par la facilité du Petit Pope à passer du bleu au gris et vice-versa, Camus en resta bouche bée de stupeur, donnant à Milo qui s'était jeté dans ses bras une accolade distraite.

- Dégage, Saga, brama le Grec, de méchante humeur contre sa supérieure divine. J'aime pas quand tu rôdes près de mon homme comme un tigre affamé.

- Je regardais juste ce qu'il avait trouvé comme veste, se justifia avec rouerie le double-face, lançant un clin d'œil pervers au Verseau qui en grinça des dents.

Décidant de ne pas faire de scandale – un de plus -, le Français montra ce qu'il avait trouvé, et Milo approuva des pinces, entraînant son compagnon à la caisse pour se partager équitablement la note.

- Sagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! retentit la voix céleste et douce de Saori/Athéna.

Le Petit Pope abandonna à regret le couple pour filer aux cabines d'essayage, où Saori avait sélectionné finalement la dernière robe, fluide et blanche, le blanc étant une couleur dans laquelle elle brillait sans effort.

- Vous êtes superbe, la perle des déesses, vanta le Gémeaux courtisan.

- Toi au moins tu es un bon Chevalier, Saga, roucoula la jeune demoiselle, oubliant la façon particulière dont son troisième gold avait voulu autrefois s'occuper de son bien-être de bébé divin.

Seiya de Pégase, héros du Sanctuaire, guettait par la baie vitrée le trottoir d'en face, où un glacier et une pâtisserie étalaient des présentoirs séduisant.

* * *

- Tout est prêt ! lança avec fierté Kanon, celui qui avait travaillé le moins, et à qui les lettres d'amour du couple squatté déformaient toutes les poches de son pantalon.

- Pas grâce à toi, lui rabattit aussitôt le caquet Shaina.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers l'insulta tout bas et en grec, et l'Ophiucius enragea en italien, devant être maintenue par Aldébaran et Shura pour l'empêcher de détruire leurs apprêts avec ses Thunder Claw.

* * *

A l'arrêt du bus qui devait les ramener près du Sanctuaire, Milo se pendit au cou de son amoureux avec un regard chafouin.

- Ça t'embêterais de rentrer seul chouchou ? J'ai encore une course à faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une surprise… fît d'un air mystérieux le huitième gold.

- Ah bon ? Si tu y tiens, agréa le Verseau, qui avait tendance à bien plus faire confiance à son arachnide d'amant que Milo ne faisait confiance à lui.

A tort, d'ailleurs, car Milo avait le don de se mettre dans des situations bizarres.

- Super ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Camus resta isolé comme une brebis galeuse au fond du bus, tellement les baisers d'au revoir de son petit ami avaient étés indécents et ses mains baladeuses, ce qui avait prédisposé défavorablement les passagers/spectateurs à son égard. Comme le Français adorait être isolé, il s'en moqua, malgré une légère nuance abricot teintant ses joues sous les regards choqués et les termes grecs discourtois.

Plongé dans sa dernière acquisition de librairie, il en oublia de supputer à quel achat se livrait son amant.

* * *

Ignorant son compte en banque toujours dans l'orange, par la faute de la punition de sa patronne qui le privait de deux mois de rente divine, Milo du Scorpion entra du pas décidé de l'assassin dans la plus belle bijouterie de la capitale, avec une telle autorité naturelle que les vendeurs se précipitèrent à son service.

Le Grec avait décidé de ne pas se laisser coiffer au poteau par Aiolia, et de frapper un coup rapide et définitif en demandant enfin son cher Camus en mariage.

Il réclama une bague de fiançailles " pour homme ".

- Et si ça dérange que je sois _gay_, je vais ailleurs, hein, précisa-t-il d'avance.

On s'empressa de lui affirmer que ses choix sexuels ne dérangeaient personne, même ceux qui pensaient le contraire.

Le client était roi, surtout un client qui désirait le plus cher de la bijouterie.

* * *

Vers les dix-sept heures trente, Marine éjecta soudain sans cérémonies Aiolia hors des draps où le fier félin somnolait, et lui enjoignit de s'habiller correctement. Elle avait une surprise pour son anniversaire.

Un peu sonné de son réveil brutal, le Lion bâilla et rebâilla, flatté et intrigué. Il soupçonnait, avec un bon esprit de déduction, que ses camarades lui avaient organisé une petite fête.

* * *

De nombreuses marches plus hauts, Shun s'était levé, miraculeusement guéri, et suppliait Ikki de mettre un jeans sans usure et de brosser ses cheveux hérissés pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Soulagé de voir enfin son jeune frère consentir raisonnablement à se soigner, l'oiseau de feu obtempéra, ignorant du filet à volatiles dans lequel il allait se faire prendre au Temple du Scorpion.

* * *

Horrifié par l'agitation qui grondait au temple de son amant, Camus fila sans se faire remarquer dans la chambre, dont il referma la porte avec précaution.

Le Verseau était certain qu'aucun des fêtards ne réparerait les dégâts, et que le lendemain il serait obligé de ranger seul le désordre de tous. Tout ça pour le bénéfice d'Aiolia du Lion qui ne l'aimait pas et d'Ikki qui ne songeait qu'à nuire à son Milo.

Oui, la vie était dure au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

* * *

Athéna, elle, était rentrée dare-dare au Sanctuaire, et une créature vaporeuse de robe de gaze blanche, de cheveux longs et flous, de perles nombreuses et de maquillage céleste apparût aux yeux marron éblouis d'un Pégase en jeans et tee-shirt.

Saori descendit les marches avec une précaution rendue nécessaire par ses souliers de satin blanc aux talons d'au moins quinze centimètres, soutenue par un bourricot qui hennissait de joie à la pensée d'une nouvelle soirée de guindaille.

Dédaignant de fêter ses inférieurs, Shion les regarda du balcon, secouant sa tête rajeunie avec dépit devant les priorités non prioritaires de la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna sur terre.

- La petite écervelée ! osa-t-il dire à haute voix, se lançant de ce fait dans le blasphème non autorisé.

- Après toutes ces guerres, plaida Dokho de la Balance, soufflant tendancieusement dans le cou moutonneux de son amant.

- Certes. Mais tout de même ! Les retards de dossiers s'accumulent ! Athéna n'a daigné signer que son décret de mariage ! Elle médite même de m'accorder une délégation de signature !

- Et ? interrogea le Chinois, qui ne voyait pas le mal à cette preuve de confiance.

- Mais voyons ! Cela veut dire que ma signature aurait la même valeur que son sceau divin ! Donc qu'elle pourrait esquiver encore plus son devoir !

- Oh. Ah ! réalisa l'ex-Vieux Maître. Je comprends. Mais… ça vaut mieux que d'avoir le sabot de Seiya comme délégué, non ?

Le Grand Pope frémit, secouant sa longue chevelure amande avec effroi.

- Par Zeus ! Tu as raison, mon tigre… Ce n'est que le commencement de la ruine !

- Je vais te faire oublier tes idées noires, mon agneau, ronronna l'ancien maître de Shiryu, passant une main lubrique sous la toge grand-popale.

Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope doté de Saori Kido pour réincarnation d'Athéna, n'en disait que du bien.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion, béat de l'achat qui ruinait encore plus ses finances déjà précaires, rejoignit son compagnon dans le dressing où Camus enfilait une chemise de soie ivoire sur un jeans clair si serré qu'il en était affreusement tentateur.

Stupéfié par la provocation vestimentaire du Maître des Glaces, le Scorpion jaloux retomba à pinces jointes dans son travers habituel, et interdit d'un ton vibrant de colère à son glaçon chéri de s'exhiber avec un postérieur aussi moulé.

Camus rétorqua d'un ton polaire qu'il s'habillait comme il voulait, et que Milo ferait mieux de ne pas jeter des piles de vêtements repassés par terre, n'ayant donc aucune considération pour son repassage, acte qui était tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

- Maieuh, râla de bonne foi le Grec, ça doit être les autres, je te jure que j'ai pas touché à tes piles !

Camus fronça le nez, mais aucun des deux ne relia ce fait à Kanon des Gémeaux.

Milo, surpris, vit en sus une boîte de préservatifs à la fraise trôner sur la pile des pulls d'hiver, alors qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire, le Grec étant sûr de l'avoir rangée dans sa table de nuit. Cela lui donna néanmoins des idées, et il s'empara de la première capote disponible.

Le huitième gardien sourit félinement, et crût trouver un moyen – très – détourné d'empêcher Camus de s'habiller comme il le désirait, en lui enlevant sauvagement le pantalon du crime – et le caleçon dans la foulée -, pour prendre un apéritif français directement sur le sol du dressing.

* * *

Aiolos se lançait dans la difficulté de faire la cour à une demoiselle, passant chercher Seika qui baissait les yeux pudiquement mais souriait et s'accrochait fermement au bras musclé du Sagittaire.

June, privée de plus en plus souvent de Shun, boudait malgré les tentatives de conversation d'Aldébaran à droite et de Shura à gauche, ce qui lui donnait le choix entre une recette brésilienne de_ Feijoada,_ et un panégyrique complet de la grande Déesse Athéna.

Hyoga du Cygne, lui, était blanc comme une banquise sous son hâle russe, car la poste japonaise avait fait diligence, lui apportant la nouvelle calligraphiée et nippone de l'arrivée prochaine d'Erii, à qui le Cygne avait inconsidérément sauvé la vie – il n'était pas loin de le regretter maintenant qu'au lieu de parader devant des filles blondes ressemblant à sa mère, il avait les plumes en paix et savait qui son cœur tourmenté réclamait.

Un garçon, et aux cheveux noirs/verts.

Soufflant comme un moulin hollandais, le disciple alla frapper à la porte de son maître.

- Maître Camus ? Presque tous les invités sont arrivés…

La seule réponse audible au Russe fut des grondements de l'amant hurleur et des gémissements de l'amant chanteur. Le blond, douloureusement édifié, rétracta ses palmes et repartit à reculons.

Milo du Scorpion n'était qu'un horrible obsédé.

Derrière la porte, l'obsédé se secouait de joie, joie qui se changea en grimace de dépit en voyant Camus réenfiler le jeans controversé avec un sourire comblé mais aussi un peu moqueur.

- Je n'aime décidément pas avec des capotes, même à la fraise, signala doucereusement le Français. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en as acheté.

- J'aime la fraise chouchou ! De toute façon, maintenant on doit les rentabiliser… Et puis dans des situations d'urgence, c'est plus propre pour…

- Beuh. Pas de détails ! Bon, je vais constater les dégâts… Tu me rejoins ?

- Ouais, marmotta l'arachnide, inquiet de lâcher sa bombe sexuelle personnelle dans une société de pervers et de divers cas pathologiques.

* * *

Ikki avait toujours fait confiance à un petit frère bourré d'innocence, voire de niaiserie.

Il le regretta quand son cadet lui cria " _surprise !_ ", et qu'il se retrouva dans le salon du huitième temple, entouré de ballons, de guirlandes, et qu'une foule avec d'horribles sourires jusqu'aux oreilles balança une masse de confettis arc-en-ciel sur sa tête d'oiseau immortel.

En face de lui, le visage radieux d'Aiolia, qui avait l'outrecuidance d'être né le même mois que lui.

A gauche, celui implorant pardon mais aussi exultant de Shun.

A droite, le large sourire ultra-glossé de Saori, et derrière, Ikki vit en se retournant un peu les prunelles froides mais le micro-sourire du Verseau, qui savourait visiblement de le voir victimisé de la sorte.

" _Chacun son tour_ ", semblaient lui susurrer les lèvres closes du magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

Saori tapa rudement sur l'épaule du Phénix, cornant à ses oreilles pire qu'un olifant.

- Hourra pour les vingt-trois ans d'Aiolia et les dix-neuf ans d'Ikki !

- Dix-huit ans, princesse, ricana aigrement le Phénix/Lion.

- Dix-huit ans ? piailla Saori, stupéfiée. Mais je croyais que tu les avais déjà !

- Maintenant, oui, cracha avec joie l'oiseau de feu.

- Mais Ikki ! se scandalisa Seiya. Tu as passé les vacances à Sainte-Maxime à nous donner des ordres sous prétexte de ta majorité !

Le Phénix ourla ses babines d'un rictus de contentement mesquin.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas calculer, les mecs.

De très méchante humeur, vexé d'avoir été joué par son cadet, écœuré de l'ambiance festive et de la décoration – Camus du Verseau jurait son grand Dieu que le temple de Milo ressemblait à l'album enfantin " _Martine fête son anniversaire_ " -, Ikki avala le premier verre de cognac cul sec, prêt à survivre à cet apport de sentiments sucrés ou à mourir avec la fierté de son signe astrologique.

De toute façon, Aiolia du Lion, heureux futur père, heureux futur mari, serait content pour deux.

- Champagne ! annonça Athéna en claquant dans ses menottes divines, donnant ainsi le signal des premiers débordements.


	25. Cadeaux empoisonnés

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, très en retard par gros manque de temps et production de trop d'OS.

Camus est convoité, l'ambiance est follement amicale et Kiki joue encore des tours dangereux.

Shun avance et Hyoga recule, Shaka s'obstine et Ikki reçoit de merveilleux cadeaux.

Chamailleries stériles et boissons trafiquées sont au programme.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Cadeaux empoisonnés

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Cadeaux empoisonnés**

La soirée commença tout de suite sous de mauvais auspices, Milo arrivant dans le groupe juste à temps pour voir Saga et Kanon jeter le même regard bavant de convoitise sur le postérieur moulé de Camus.

Camus, ne se rendant encore compte de rien, avait prudemment happé un verre de jus tropical, et fût très surpris quand son amant lui serra trop fort le bras.

- Aie ! Fais attention, Milo… se plaignit le Français.

- Va te changer immédiatement Camus ! siffla l'arachnide, ses yeux virant fugitivement au rouge de Dark Milo.

- Pourquoi ? demanda tranquillement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, inquiet du ton furibond de son petit ami.

- Saga et Kanon ne font qu'observer ton c…

- Tu deviens parano, l'interrompit le Verseau, glissant un œil sur les jumeaux qui avaient à la vitesse de la lumière détourné leurs têtes gémellaires et chafouines vers les héros Lions de la fête.

- Ils te mataient ensemble ! brama le Scorpion, ivre de jalousie malsaine.

- Mais je suis juste en jeans et en chemise, plaida Camus, estomaqué.

- Il est plus serré qu'une chaussette taille trente-six sur un pied quarante !

- Quelle sens de la comparaison, Milo, soupira le Français qui sentait déjà poindre une migraine.

- C'est du _médium_, hein ? Moi je prends du large et…

- Du _small_, sourit doucereusement un homme qui détestait que l'on se mêle de ses affaires de coiffure, de vêtements et de cigarette.

- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? C'est bon pour Shun, ça ! beugla cette fois Milo. Pourquoi tu te fourres dans des trucs aussi collants ?

- C'est élégant, renifla le seul noble de l'assemblée – dur dans ce Sanctuaire de brutes. Et je suis mince, _moi_.

L'éternelle querelle Scorpion/Verseau fût interrompue opportunément par Ikki, le Phénix ayant saisi au passage le nom de son cadet, et venant fourrer ses plumes immortelles dans l'affaire.

- Pourquoi vous parlez de Shun ? cracha le Japonais, du saké à la main.

- Bon anniversaire, le dindon, clama Milo avec un terrible sens de la provocation.

- Sale insecte de… commença Ikki, aussitôt interrompu par Athéna en personne divine.

- Ikki ! Milo ! On ne se chamaille pas pendant un anniversaire ! Quel mauvais sens de la camaraderie voyons ! Embrassez-vous !

Milo rougit de colère, et Ikki devint aussi vert que les cheveux de Shaina.

- JAMAIS ! sifflèrent-ils en chœur, pour une fois du même avis.

- Alors serrez-vous la main, transposa et minimisa la Déesse de la Sagesse, prunelles indéfinissables ourlées de perles salines, moue suppliante.

Le huitième gold et le cinquième bronze/divin le firent comme si l'autre était contagieux de la peste bubonique.

- Parfait !

Milo bouda un moment, Ikki s'envola vers des cieux plus cléments – la table garnie de chips et de zakouskis, et surtout de cocktails -, et Camus s'était brutalement volatilisé.

- Camus ! appela en vain le Scorpion, au milieu de la chaîne Hi-fi qui venait de se mettre en route à la puissance quasi maximale, couinant bizarrement l'ouverture du Lac des Cygnes.

Le Verseau réapparût d'ailleurs à ce moment, le visage tiré de contrariété, et repoussa DeathMask qui jouait une fois de plus les DJ improvisés.

- Arrête ça ! intima le Français. Tu vas abîmer mon CD collector !

- J'aurais du me douter qu'un truc ringard comme ça t'appartenait, ricana le Cancer, qui se sentait en position de force – enfin, plus que d'habitude – par le partage du secret des lettres intimes.

Camus récupéra hâtivement son CD, déclenchant des rires de la part d'un groupe de fêtards peu formés à la beauté de la musique classique.

- Petit pédant, attaqua Angelo.

- Béotien, barbare, inculte, iconoclaste, répliqua le Verseau.

Le quatrième gardien plissa ses paupières à certains de ces termes péjoratifs, intrigué mais n'avouant pas son ignorance.

- Tu es bandant, avec ce jeans, on te dévorerait tout cru, réattaqua-t-il sous un autre angle moins littéraire, ce qui lui attira un piaillement jaloux d'Aphrodite qui lança une rose noire droit sur son crabe préféré.

Athéna, courageuse, professionnelle, à son troisième verre de saké, intervint encore en interrompant le vol de la rose avec son cosmos divin.

- Par Papa ! cria-t-elle, joues d'un seyant grenat prononcé. Assez de batailles !

- Oui, ma Saori a raison, assez de batailles ! corna en écho Pégase, prêt à lancer ses plus terribles attaques dans tous les sens.

Milo était retenu au loin par Aiolia, qui le remerciait encore pour le gros paquet emballé de papier cadeau fantaisie qui trônait sur la table dévolue à cet effet - bien qu'il n'ait pas encore vu de quoi il s'agissait.

DeathMask avait cette fois lancé de la musique à se trémousser, et il invita Aphrodite pour se faire pardonner. Le Poissons, frétillant, ne se fit pas prier.

Camus, qui soufflait sur son CD, fût encadré soudain par les jumeaux maudits.

- Alors, mon coco, se marra Kanon à droite en lui expirant dans le cou. On a eu mal pendant des jours après la découverte de l'amour physique ?

- Kanon ! protesta Saga, choqué d'une telle hypothèse.

- Tu n'y étais pas, tu ne sais rien ! clama fièrement le Maître des Glaces.

- " _Si tu as encore du mal à marcher, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, après tout c'étaient les premières fois pour toi. Je te promets que ça sera de mieux en mieux_. ", cita avec malice et componction l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Camus du Verseau, onzième gardien au service d'Athéna, évolua au même ton que sa chemise ivoire.

- Kanon ! Comment… fit le Petit Pope, en profitant pour enrouler la taille de Camus de bras désintéressés et amicaux.

- Faut pas laisser traîner ton courrier du cœur, mon poussin ! se réjouit l'enfant terrible du Sanctuaire.

- Tu… tu as fouillé dans notre chambre ! s'étrangla le Verseau, outré d'un tel manque de savoir-vivre.

Et fâché contre lui-même. Il le savait, que conserver stupidement et sentimentalement les épîtres dangereusement… passionnelles de Milo représentait un danger.

_Scripta Manent_.

* * *

Plus loin, un Shaka inquiet couvait de ses prunelles fermées le cadeau destiné à l'oiseau de feu.

L'homme le plus proche des dieux, mais singulièrement aveugle à son entourage le plus proche, était lui-même couvé de deux iris jades, chagrinés et furieux. Mü du Bélier, énervé, rompît ses propres principes pour avaler cul sec un verre d'ouzo et lâcher son apprenti Kiki dans le Temple du Scorpion.

Ravi de cette liberté, le petit trublion commença à jouer plusieurs tours : faire disparaître l'alcool des verres pour le téléporter dans sa bouche, pincer les fesses de Miho puis celles de Camus pour avoir une idée de comparaison homme/femme, faire rouler ses billes au centre de l'espace dévolu à la danse, ce qui eût pour conséquence une rencontre brutale entre le sol et des couples comme Cancer et Poissons, Saori et Pégasounet.

Le petit Atlante profita de la mêlée et des cris des danseurs pour repincer à deux mains les fesses compressées du Verseau, Verseau qui balança une gifle bien sentie à Kanon, son voisin de gauche, et griffa comme un chat la joue de Saga, son voisin de droite.

- Pervers de Gémeaux ! grinça le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, aussitôt rejoint par Milo du Scorpion, amant possessif et jaloux.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! piailla de bonne foi Saga, tâtant la griffure sanglante qui le défigurait un brin.

- Sale petit con ! clama l'ex-Marina, personnalité peu encline à encaisser une gifle sans riposter aussitôt, ce qu'il fît en tentant un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Camus l'évita souplement, mais trébucha sur son petit ami qui le retint fermement contre son torse.

- _Scarlett Needle_ ! beugla l'arachnide, qui ne prisait pas les explications mais assassinait d'abord, à l'instar du Phénix.

Trois rayons rouges frôlèrent la tête de Camus, et Kanon rejoua son rôle sous la guerre contre Hadès : le traître à Athéna poussé sur le chemin de la rédemption par la grâce de la torture scorpionnesque.

- Aieuh ! brailla le cadet des jumeaux.

Le sang gémellaire de Saga ne fit qu'un tour du labyrinthe qu'était sa cervelle, et il se solidarisa avec son frère.

- _Galaxian Explosion_ ! proféra-t-il majestueusement, envoyant le couple qui lui donnait des cheveux gris se fracasser contre une colonne.

- CHEVALIERS !

Athéna apparût à nouveau, relevée de la piste de danse par Pégase, et éprouvant visiblement une joie particulière et sadique à jouer les surveillantes de pensionnat.

- Explications ! exigea la Déesse de la Sagesse, tapant impatiemment de son talon haut sur le marbre du sol.

- Camus a giflé Kanon et m'a griffé, dénonça le Petit Pope. Et Milo a attaqué mon frère ! J'ai défendu Kanon et…

- Et attaqué l'homme que tu prétends aimer comme un fou ? beugla Seiya.

- Heu, c'était un réflexe filial, se justifia un homme qui avait pourtant enfermé en son temps sa seule famille dans un trou putride et sans espoir.

- Ils m'ont pincé les fesses ! intervint Camus, qui s'était rapidement relevé et avait aidé son petit ami à en faire autant.

- Et Kanon a voulu le taper ! hurla Milo.

- On ne t'a pas touché, le pingouin ! grinça Kanon. Pas cette fois ci en tout cas…

- Restez loin les uns des autres, conclut Saori, furieuse. Et ne gâchez pas ce bel anniversaire par vos querelles de mâles en rut !

Kiki se roulait de rire des conséquences de sa farce, et repartit aussitôt pour d'autres aventures.

* * *

Ikki survivait. Il y avait heureusement plus de monde qui se pressait autour du sociable Lion plutôt qu'autour de sa sauvagerie brute, et l'oiseau de feu sirota son ouzo caché derrière la colonne la plus reculée.

C'était compter sans son petit frère bien aimé, qui prônait comme Athéna l'entente, le pardon, les joies de groupe. Catapulté au milieu de Shiryu, Shunreï, Hyoga, June et Mü du Bélier, Ikki se fendit d'un essai de sourire qui donnait plutôt à penser à une psychopathologie bien ancrée dans le cerveau du sujet.

Shaina s'immisça bientôt, sans masque, troublante dans un bustier blanc trop moulant et un pantalon de cuir noir – Ikki s'interrogea une seconde sur ce qui semblait être la dernière mode au Sanctuaire.

- Bon anniversaire, poulet rôti, fit-elle, étirant ses lèvres brillantes en rictus bizarre. On danse ?

L'oiseau immortel allait se récrier avec colère, mais son frère attentionné le poussa dans les bras de l'Ophiucius et il retint ses protestations au bout de son bec. Quand Shun le regardait avec un tel regard de petit garçon suppliant, humide, étoilé, Ikki ne savait point résister.

Satisfait d'avoir fait son devoir filial, et plus égoïstement de pouvoir conter fleurette tranquillement avec son beau Cygne, Andromède s'éclipsa hors de la vue du Phénix.

Pendant que la danse emportait Ikki dans un flot de rage et de sensations qu'il ne comprenait pas, Shiryu et Shunreï échangeaient des paroles chinoises et enchantées par dessus leur eau minérale naturelle et non pétillante.

Le couple le plus _zen_ du Sanctuaire avait en effet mis à son propre crédit le fait hautement satisfaisant de voir un Jabu en tee-shirt mauve se déhancher main dans la main avec une Miho enroulée dans une robe de coton violette.

- Voilà une bonne action, se satisfît sans vergogne le Dragon.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, approuva la Chinoise, qui avait abandonné sa tresse pour la soirée au profit d'une liberté de cheveux faisant sourire rêveusement Shiryu.

" _Et qui nous apportera la paix à l'heure du déjeuner_ " compléta mentalement le vertueux Chevalier de bronze/divin.

* * *

Mü, lui, avait pris sa toison laineuse à deux mains pour amorcer un début de réconciliation avec Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation de Bouddha – disait-il.

- Pourrions-nous discuter ? entama le Bélier en effleurant le bras nu de son blond tourmenteur en sari, sari d'un bleu assorti à ses prunelles closes.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur l'inqualifiable outrecuidance de tes prétentions, cher Mü, lapida derechef le ton limpide de la perfection sur terre.

L'Atlante pinça ses lèvres roses de dépit, et Camus qui était placé derrière eux secoua impatiemment la tête, et en cessa de nourrir gracieusement Milo de petits fondus croustillants, au chèvre chaud.

- Mmm, encore ! protesta le glouton Scorpion, qui ouvrait les mandibules pour recevoir le plus et le meilleur de la blanche main aimée.

- Tu n'es pas un chien de salon, Milo, soupira le Français. Tu as entendu ? Ce pauvre Mü, il n'en a pas fini, Shaka est si orgueilleux que…

L'Indien était peut-être aveugle à la raison et à son environnement graphique, mais il possédait des petites oreilles extrêmement fines, qui comme celles de Saori n'entendaient que ce qui l'arrangerait lui et dérangerait les autres.

- Oh, ne te mêle pas de ça le chlorotique, hein… siffla-t-il tel un cobra.

- Chloro…quoi ? s'informa Milo, voulant être certain que c'était bien une insulte que Shaka avait proférée à l'égard de son amant.

- Anémique par manque de fer, grinça Camus, vexé. Laisse tomber, Milo, ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, la chlorose se soigne, alors que son cerveau défait par trop de mysticisme restera en chou-fleur pour le restant de ses jours…

Le Scorpion hurla de rire en se tapant sur la cuisse, suivi par tous ceux qui avait une dent contre l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Cela fît beaucoup de bruit, et rameuta immédiatement l'incontournable réincarnation d'Athéna pour la joie et l'amour du monde entier.

- Encore une dispute, mes _chers _Chevaliers ?

A la façon doucereuse et accentuée dont était prononcé le " _chers _", les têtes se raccourcirent, et les échines se plièrent. Shaka, lui, se redressa comme en présence d'un inférieur, sa blondeur auréolée de vertu rayonnant à des mètres à la ronde.

- Il faudrait les occuper, ma Saori, claironna soudain Pégase, mains dans les poches. Tu sais, en temps de paix, des guerriers, ça s'ennuie…

- Certes, Pégasounet, ronronna Athéna.

- Il faudrait des activités amusantes ! insista inconsidérément le Japonais, malgré les furieux et peu discrets signes de dénégations des autres.

Lancer Saori/Athéna sur des plans de groupe était un suicide annoncé et programmé.

- Bientôt, le club de théâtre sera ouvert, promit incontinent Saori, radieuse. Toutes les suggestions de pièces seront les bienvenues !

Kanon et Saga, retournés dans le sillage tentateur des fesses moulées du Verseau, échangèrent un regard gémellaire et effrayé. Puis, le premier jumeau endossa rapidement la peau d'un courtisan comme il usurpait aisément n'importe quel rôle.

- Quelle merveilleuse idée, Athéna ! s'écria-t-il. Il y a un tel manque de culture au Sanctuaire… N'est-ce-pas, Camus ?

L'approbation du onzième gold fût la cause d'un étranglement d'arachnide avec un fondu au chèvre chaud, et Kanon dût lui taper avec bienveillance et amicalité dans le dos, à lui démolir toutes les vertèbres. Milo avala, et reprit son souffle.

- Maieuh, chouchou, protesta le Scorpion rebelle aux simagrées artistico-culturelles.

- Allons, mon Milo, soupira avec une langueur perverse le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, langueur accompagnée d'une micro-moue sans conteste provocatrice.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon Camus, vira aussi sec le cerveau reptilien du Grec.

- Parfait ! Merveilleux ! Quel bel effort mes Chevaliers ! approuva la Déesse de la Sagesse, repartant pour d'autres aventures et surtout d'autres cocktails triplement alcoolisés.

- Viens danser chouchou, imposa Milo pour entraîner son homme loin des jumeaux diaboliques.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers hulula d'un rire de chacal affamé.

- Tssst, en fait Camus est un sacré petit manipulateur… Il se sert de ses battements de cils pour faire changer Milo d'avis sur tout et n'importe quoi…

- Arrête, Kanon ! écuma le Petit Pope, outré. Camus est un ange innocent, c'est lui qui est manipulé par ce monstre possessif et violent de Milo !

- Il me semble, à moi, qu'il ne fait que ce qu'il veut bien, au final, intervint Aiolia, le héros de la fête étant amer de voir son fier ami si macho réduit au rôle de toutou domestique – un peu comme lui.

- Disons qu'ils se manipulent l'un l'autre, c'est ça le couple et l'amour, acheva avec un ricanement haineux un homme sans illusion aucune, nommé Ikki du Phénix.

Echappé du cercle de danse, Shaina osa l'y ramener d'une poigne ferme, et à la stupeur générale, le volatile immortel la suivit pour recommencer à se trémousser les plumes en cadence.

- Ça, c'est la meilleure de la soirée ! s'étonna Shura du Capricorne.

Et même de l'année.

* * *

Dans la salle de bains du Scorpion, Hyoga et Shun étaient imbriqués plus efficacement que le bouchon de la baignoire dans sa bonde.

- Oh Shun, mon Shun, aspirait régulièrement le Russe en même temps que le minimum d'air vital pour un être doué en apnée.

- J'en ai marre, grinçait l'ex-hôte d'Hadès, ses mains baladeuses sous les plumes du Cygne, le regard éperdu de désir, les joues rondes et roses, et l'haleine alcoolisée à quarante degrés.

- De moi ? s'effraya aussitôt un individu sans le minimum requis de confiance en lui.

- Mais non, idiot. De nous cacher ! D'être chaste ! Je vais avoir seize ans, franchissons l'obstacle !

Un obstacle aussi haut que le plus haut des icebergs pour le blond Hyoga.

- Hum, hum, huuuuh, proféra le Cygne. Oui, mais… Je ne me sens pas prêt !

- Ton glaçon de Maître croyait ne pas l'être non plus, résultat il a adoré !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Simple intuition.

- Il paraît qu'il a eu très mal, que Milo l'a blessé… Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te brusquer ! hulula avec des trémolos amoureux le Russe qui avait vu dans la contre-contre rumeur une échappatoire en or.

- Je peux être le _seme_, et plus de problèmes ! arrangea Shun avec toute la logique que lui donnait la vodka et l'ouzo.

Hyoga du Cygne, Chevalier des Glaces, s'en étrangla et en renversa le verre et la brosse à dents de son Maître vénéré. Maman, à l'aide !

Le Cygne maudit fût sauvé in extremis d'un attentat à la pudeur sur ses plumes immaculées, par un rugissement extrême d'hommes avinés.

- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! scandait en chœur l'échantillon supérieur de la Chevalerie d'Athéna sur terre.

- Allons-y ! imposa Shun, l'œil pétillant de curiosité.

* * *

Une petite menotte atlante, aux ongles bordés de saleté, glissa subrepticement une substance hautement suspecte dans le verre de jus d'ananas de Shaka de la Vierge, hautaine réincarnation de Bouddha qui avait l'audace de repousser son maître.

Puis, la menotte passa au dessus de la limonade à l'orange de Camus, de la coupe à champagne de Milo du Scorpion, pour finir dans celle de sa grande déesse vierge, Athéna en personne.

Les yeux violets d'innocence, le sourire du sphinx scotché à ses lèvres barbouillées de jus de framboises, Kiki de l'Appendix rafla une poignée de petits fours et se logea dans un petit coin discret pour suivre les événements.

* * *

Les deux Lions héros de la fête – volontairement d'Aiolia, par la contrainte en ce qui concernait Ikki -, furent poussés en direction de la table chargée de cadeaux de formats variés, d'emballages divers et de poids changeant du simple au triple.

- A moi l'honneur, je suis la déesse, ordonna Athéna. Miho, rends-toi utile pour une fois et donne les cadeaux que je t'indiquerai !

- Mais, ragea la douce Japonaise, ses couettes bleues hérissées d'une saine indignation.

- Tu dois obéir à Saori, lui hennit avec reproche Seiya, sous les regards électriques de défi que se lançaient les deux femmes éprises de sa modeste crinière de canasson ailé.

Dents serrées, Miho saisit le paquet qui portait calligraphié " _d'Athéna à Aiolia_ ". Le quatrième gardien s'inclina, se gratta le museau et déballa le papier brillant et violet, arrachant un ruban rose dans son élan.

Il était l'heureux possesseur d'un tee-shirt imprimé " _Sainte Maxime_ " en bleu électrique sur du jaune flashy.

- Oh ! Ah ! Oh ! s'exclama le Grec, en une série d'onomatopées à interprétation libre. C'est trop, Déesse Athéna. Je vous remercie !

La mesquine divinité inclina sa tête mauve, et Miho tendit un deuxième paquet au Phénix, qui le tripota dans tous les sens, semblant supputer les possibilités d'une explosion nucléaire.

- Mais ouvre, voyons, Ikki ! s'impatienta Saori.

Ikki n'était point pressé de découvrir un cadeau choisi par la Japonaise, chose qui pouvait aisément se comprendre. Poussé par sa fierté, épié par une foule d'yeux malins, il s'y décida tout de même et déchira le papier à sa manière sauvage.

Un croassement d'agonie retentit.

Le cadeau de sa chère déesse était un assortiment de produits de beauté : gel douche, shampoing, après shampoing, eau de rasage, petites savonnettes fantaisies et soin de corps, tout cela parfumé suavement de jasmin odoriférant – presque trop.

Soit Athéna avait choisi un cadeau en fonction de ses propres goûts de jeune fille, soit il s'agissait d'un message fort au sujet de l'hygiène douteuse de son cinquième chevalier de bronze.

Des couinements retenus de rire remuèrent l'assistance, pliée en deux à l'idée de plumes de Phénix embaumant le jasmin.

- La ferme ! les cloua le rude Japonais, serrant les poings sur la trousse transparente et décorative contenant l'outrageux cadeau.

Shun intervint, entre deux rires d'alcoolique, et la blanche paume de son frère calma aussitôt le bouillant Ikki. Saori battit des mains, ravie, et ordonna la suite des présents.

Kiki, lui, tendait serviablement un plateau de boissons à la ronde, veillant à donner à ses victimes les verres incriminés par la drogue volée à Kanon.

Le petit rouquin était sûr qu'on allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les fêtards avaient tous du papier cadeau froissé jusqu'aux chevilles, l'ambiance avait monté de quarante degrés – d'alcool -, et chaque Lion avait des cadeaux jusqu'au museau.

Aiolia s'était pris de passion pour sa veste en cuir, à la satisfaction de Milo et Camus.

Ikki avait beaucoup apprécié les mangas glauques que Seiya lui avait offerts, assez bien le nouveau sac à dos de Shiryu, et franchement un peu moins les patins à glace provenant de Hyoga. L'oiseau immortel se demandait bien où et quand pratiquer le patinage, et surtout dans quel but.

Il adora cependant les patins quand il ouvrit le cadeau de son frère : un costume chic trois pièces, cravate assortie, et un livre au titre japonais et peu tentateur, " _Les plus beaux haïkus d'amour pour charmer une femme_ ".

La grimace fraternelle du malheureux gagnant fût très censurée et il tapa sur l'épaule de sa seule famille avec des essais de remerciements.

Les moqueries fusèrent encore, et Milo se fît remarquer en criant à la discrimination.

- Pourquoi les femmes ? Et si on veut écrire des poèmes d'amour à un homme ?

- T'as qu'à les inventer, l'insecte, cracha Ikki.

- Il ferait mieux de ne pas écrire du tout, hein mes agneaux ? susurra avec une sournoiserie méchante Aphrodite des Poissons.

Camus rougit à l'idée de lettres de Milo en otage entre les griffes malveillantes du nouveau Gémeaux et ex-Dragon des Mers, lettres maladroites mais auxquelles il tenait.

- Que veut-il dire ? s'enquit soupçonneusement le huitième gardien.

Le Verseau lui chuchota prudemment, à l'oreille et en français le crime de vol dont s'étaient rendues coupables les trois commères du Sanctuaire.

- Garde ton calme, Milo ! adjura Camus, inquiet. Nous réglerons ceci plus tard.

- Soit, consentit le Scorpion, désireux de ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire d'Aiolia.

Pourtant, il sentait curieusement des bouffées homicides lui monter au cerveau. Et la vue du cou blanc de Camus si près de ses lèvres lui donnait envie d'y mordre comme un vampire.

Bordel, il avait déjà connu ça à Sainte-Maxime !

Espérant se tromper, le Grec serra très fort la main de son petit ami dans sa pince cruelle.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, incarnation suprême et unique de Bouddha, condescendant à se souiller l'âme en se joignant à une vulgaire fête d'anniversaire sans aucun intérêt spirituel, passa le temps des cadeaux à observer sans en avoir l'air son amant – ex-amant – entre ses longs cils recourbés et fournis.

Comme il donnait en permanence l'illusion d'avoir les paupières scellées, personne ne le remarqua.

Shaka ne fût mis en évidence que lorsqu'Ikki déballa son coffret à cigares, et se fendit d'un remerciement et d'un vrai sourire indiquant que tout était pardonné, même le grattage de fesses.

Soulagé, l'Indien s'était alors remis à la contemplation béate de son agneau, la chaleur et l'harmonie montant en lui davantage à chaque gorgée de jus d'ananas.

C'était évident, aveuglant, lumineux : il avait effectivement des torts indignes d'un presque dieu, et Mü avait eu mille fois raison de les lui faire remarquer.

Il devait expier par la chair ses terribles péchés.

Le Bélier eût donc la surprise de sentir le sixième gardien lui mordiller l'oreille avec un petit rire bête.

- Shaka ? dit l'Atlante, ébaudi.

- Pardonne-moi, Mü, j'ai manqué de sagesse et de modestie. SI tu veux bien agréer mes excuses, je tenterai de réparer mes torts.

Le premier gardien profita de l'aubaine en clamant un " _oui_ " sonore, mais s'inquiéta tout de même des étincelles de stupre et de luxure qui dansaient dans le bleu de ciel des prunelles virginales.

Définitivement, il y avait un problème !

* * *

Plus loin, Athéna avalait sans discernement le champagne trafiqué, mais avait visiblement une excellente résistance divine aux stupéfiants, car elle ne manifestait encore aucun effet secondaire autre qu'une ivresse stupide et bruyante.

- Ne bois pas trop, ma Saori, s'inquiétait un canasson qui gagnait en maturité avec son rôle influent de co-directeur.

- Promis Seiya ! mentit l'héritière de l'empire Kido.

Un peu en retrait, Milo, pupilles orangées, avait cédé à son désir en enfonçant ses dents à la jonction cou/épaule de son amant.

Camus poussa non un cri de protestation, ce qui aurait été normal, mais jeta un regard brûlant au Grec, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres en une invite sans équivoque, et soupirant avec une langueur inappropriée pour un magicien de l'eau et de la glace doté d'un public.

- Allons dans la chambre, proposa le Verseau à qui quelques gorgées de limonade avaient suffi à faire virer sa cuti vers l'hyper-sensualité démonstrative.

- Je pourrai t'attacher, te tourmenter et te faire mal ? feula Dark Milo, de retour après une longue absence.

- Le Mal venant de toi, mon Milo, c'est le Bien !

Encouragé par ce douteux aphorisme, le Scorpion entoura sa proie avec un ricanement malsain.

Ravi de sa blague, Kiki jouait les innocents en se servant de ses pouvoirs pour faire flotter des sucreries autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si tous ces grands Chevaliers ne supportaient pas une petite plante toxique et hallucinogène, non ?


	26. Effets secondaires

Hello à tous !

Je commence par vous souhaiter une excellente année 2010 !

Nous retrouvons Kiki et les effets secondaires de ses petits tours, Shaka très expansif, Dark Milo dans toute sa splendeur et une brève incursion de Saga gris.

Athéna prend des mesures pour le salut de son couple vedette, avant d'être elle-même victime de la boisson.

Tout part en couille, comme d'habitude ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Effets secondaires

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Effets secondaires**

Kiki de l'Appendix eût tout le loisir de se vautrer dans sa félonie aggravée, et il savoura incroyablement la suite de la fête d'anniversaire des Lions.

Son plus grand tourmenteur auréolé de la fausse sagesse de Bouddha se donnait en effet en spectacle de manière fort inconvenante pour l'homme le plus proche des dieux, sautillant telle une _fangirl_ hystérique ou une chevrette vagabonde.

Malheureusement, son Maître Mü semblait à nouveau subjugué par le démon au vernis de vertu, et s'efforçait de masquer habilement l'état de son ex-et-peut-être-à-nouveau-petit-ami.

Dans les danses dignes des plus branchées discothèques, chaque Chevalier avait aussi tendance à se préoccuper de sa propre armure : Shun manoeuvrant vers la sortie avec son Cygne, Ikki monopolisé par Shaina, l'Italienne le charmant tel un serpent.

DeathMask " ragotant " à tour de langue avec ses inévitables complices Aphrodite et Kanon – Kanon qui palpait tout ce qui passait à portée de ses griffes sournoises et vicieuses.

Athéna ne se consacrait qu'exclusivement à son héros de Pégase, fait banal et entré dans la légende Sanctuairienne.

Shunreï et Shiryu se dandinaient si discrètement dans le coin le plus reculé de la piste que cela ressemblait à peine à de la danse, accompagnés un peu moins discrètement par le fougueux Sagittaire qui se faisait calme pour complaire à Seika.

Marine surveillait son Aiolia qui mangeait ferme et buvait sec, placé entre Aldébaran et Shura.

June et Miho échangeaient des paroles aussi déçues que ne l'étaient leurs attentes sentimentales.

Saga mit un peu d'animation en découvrant derrière une colonne Milo en train en tirer voluptueusement les cheveux plus assez longs de Camus, et Camus se laisser faire mais répliquer sournoisement par une morsure de ses dents blanches, saines et sans caries.

- DARK MILO ! cria avec pertinence le Petit Pope à la vue des pupilles rouges orangées du Scorpion empoisonné à l'insu de son plein gré.

Les commères, flairant un potin, se précipitèrent ensemble et entourèrent un couple qui n'avait nullement besoin d'eux.

- Dégagez ! feula aussitôt Dark Milo, le rictus mauvais.

- Veux-tu un fouet et des menottes ? proposa doucereusement Aphrodite, son ton chargé d'essence de roses laissant à penser que c'était le style d'articles douteux qu'il possédait dans le bas de son armoire.

DeathMask se colora légèrement de vermillon, d'ailleurs, et parût soudain extrêmement intéressé par la surface vide du plafond.

- Nous, on a pas besoin d'accessoires pour… pour réveiller nos sens, bredouilla le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui encaissa le cri rageur et conjoint du crabe et du Poissons.

Même drogué, le Maître ses Glaces restait subtilement vachard.

- Ils sont plus vieux que nous ! ricana aigrement Dark Milo, ses pinces possessives agrippées au fessier de Camus. Surtout ce vieux débris de Saga !

- Oui ! approuva sans complexes le onzième gardien. Et puis, tu es le meilleur.

Dark Milo n'en avait jamais douté.

Insulté par les amants terribles, Saga fulmina, et la chevelure du premier Gémeaux se colora peu à peu de gris, partant des pointes pour arriver au sommet de son crâne enfiévré.

- Je vais te massacrer, petite vermine rampante ! grinça-t-il, ses pupilles fendues et rougeâtres telles celles d'un autre grand méchant connu en littérature. Et après, je te laisserai agoniser avec vue sur mon lit, où je violerai ton cher Camus encore et encore jusqu'à le faire mourir de plaisir !

- Dans tes rêves ! cracha Dark Milo. _Scarlett Needle !_

- _Diamond Dust ! _appuya incontinent le froid Verseau, présentement devenu très chaud.

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation de la sage Athéna sur terre, suçotait les dernières gouttes du champagne suspect, et si ses bonnes joues se carminaient de plus en plus, elle restait cependant divinement lucide et égale à elle-même.

Jabu vint mettre le trouble dans son esprit de fête, car le Chevalier de la Licorne avait brièvement abandonné Miho pour venir faire du zèle et jouer les messagers de mauvais augure.

- Mademoiselle Saori, brailla l'ersatz pégasien, Milo du Scorpion a les yeux orange et le Petit Pope a les cheveux gris !

- Dark Milo est de retour ! haleta Seiya, édifié par cette description colorisée, bras levés dans l'optique de lancer des météores, bouche ouverte sur des sushis à demi mastiqués.

- Saga Gris est revenu ! s'écria Ikki, craquant ses doigts, la prunelle luisante du désir de tabasser un peu de golds maléfiques – dans le but louable de les guérir de leur folie, naturellement.

Athéna, déesse courageuse et incroyablement audacieuse, frémit néanmoins à l'idée d'une nouvelle conjonction Dark Milo/Saga Gris. Elle ne voulait pas de ça dans son Sanctuaire qui venait à peine d'être rénové à grands frais de monnaie nippone !

Saori claqua des doigts, Jabu lui apportant aussitôt son sceptre avec une servilité dont il aurait du mal à se défaire, et la céleste jeune fille s'avança majestueusement vers le lieu du drame.

* * *

Sur le lieu du drame, les attaques conjointes des amants furent repoussées par Saga, ex-traître et assassin, mais malheureusement très puissant, plus qu'eux deux réunis.

- _Galaxian Explosion _!

- _Crystal Wall _! intervint le Chevalier du Bélier, cessant un instant de surveiller sa Vierge folle pour épargner l'architecture du Temple du Scorpion.

Ce remue-ménage attira les autres, et Aiolia poussa un rugissement léonin en apercevant l'état psychopathique de son meilleur ami.

- Milo, mon frère ! Pas le jour de mon anniversaire !

- Ta gueule, le chaton ronronnant, cracha un être qui avait encore moins de sens civilisé ivre qu'à jeun de produits stupéfiants.

- Bon, grincha Camus, la moue si libertine que tous en reculèrent, tétanisés de surprise horrifiée. Vous nous laissez partir ? Notre chambre nous attend.

- Exactement, se pourlécha ostensiblement Dark Milo.

Une photo prise au hasard par l'homme le plus proche des dieux – et parfois du diable – immortalisa l'expression dissolue, érotique et amorale du puritain Français. Shaka possédait désormais sans le savoir une puissante monnaie d'échange contre les clichés compromettants du Scorpion.

- Et si on le partageait ? feula sournoisement Saga Gris, sa cervelle usurpée par l'hôte maléfique lui montrant une palette variée de scénarios vicieux.

Dark Milo éclata d'un rire malsain, inhumain, diabolique.

- Je ne partage _rien_, Saga. Hein mon Camus chéri, que tu veux juste être maltraité par moi et moi seul ?

- Oh, oui, tu es le seul, mon Milo, murmura le Verseau halluciné, qui n'avait pas tout saisi de l'interrogation réelle de son amant.

- Tu vois ? se rengorgea le Scorpion, qui buvait avec délectation son propre venin.

- Ou un plan à quatre, aggrava soudain Kanon, hilare. Mister Freeze accepterait tout le Sanctuaire dans son lit, ce soir, et sous caméra encore bien…

- T'es sûr que tu n'y es pour rien, Kanon ? demanda sévèrement Aldébaran, indigné de la décadence en pente rapide de ses pairs dorés.

- Ah cette fois, c'est pas moi ! affirma avec sincérité l'ex-Marina. Moi, j'aurais juste drogué Camus pour m'offrir ses fesses.

- Alors qui ? ajouta Shura, évitant de peu une Vierge débridée qui caracolait en chantonnant une complainte indienne.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de creuser la question, car leur patronne adolescente mais divine s'était plantée furieusement devant eux.

- C'est _i-nad-mi-ssible_, Chevaliers ! introduisit-elle en ponctuant furieusement de son cher sceptre chacune de ses syllabes articulées avec outrance. Un simple anniversaire se transforme avec vous en bataille sanglante, en tentatives de viols indignes de ma Chevalerie, en abus manifeste de drogues illicites !

- Mais Athéna, ce n'est pas notre faute, quelqu'un a drogué leurs boissons ! accusa Kanon, ex-Marina sans scrupules aucun.

- Dark Milo, te voici de retour ! attaqua la divinité.

- Vos divines fesses ont grossi depuis Sainte Maxime, ricana aigrement ledit Dark Milo. Votre divine poitrine aussi… Trop de petits fours et de glace, Altesse ?

- _Milo _! s'étrangla de colère la divinité, glissant malgré tout un coup d'œil affolé à son postérieur.

Elle vérifierait sur sa balance dès le lendemain matin.

Camus en profita pour jeter un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant, et un coup de pied dans son tibia gauche en prime.

- Aieuh ! Tu me le paieras ! promit avec amour et tendresse le psychopathe.

- Tu n'as qu'à pas draguer les filles !

- Je ne la drague pas, je lui dit qu'elle est grosse...

- Silence ! rétablit Athéna. Tout le monde se disperse, dans le calme, la joie et la bonne humeur ! Il reste encore du gâteau et des petits fours ! Musique et champagne!

- Mais, et Dark Milo… osa l'Espagnol, pantelant de surprise à propos de la façon dont sa révérée Athéna gérait les crises internes.

- C'est leur problème s'ils veulent cabrioler comme des bêtes en rut toute la nuit, décida l'adolescente japonaise, qui s'étouffait avec complaisance sous le poids de sa propre sagesse.

- Et Saga Gris ? hurlèrent en chœur le canasson ailé et le canasson cornu.

- Quel Saga Gris ? papillonna des ses longs cils innocents l'héritière des Kido.

Sournoisement et avec art, Saga Gris s'était en effet réenfoui avec prudence dans les circonvolutions cervicales de Saga bleu.

Satisfaite de sa merveilleuse gestion de crise, la jeune fille tourna hautainement les talons, emmenant ses toutous équins avec elle.

Caché avec prudence derrière le canapé occupé par Aiolos et Seika, le petit Atlante retrouva un sourire de plaisir pur.

Ikki du Phénix abandonna son projet amusant d'aller taquiner du Scorpion shooté, officiellement parce que la vue de Dark Milo ventousé ignoblement aux lèvres aspirantes de Camus du Verseau lui donnait d'atroces haut-le-cœur, officieusement parce que Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qui embellissait de minute en minute, lui avait saisi sa patte burinée pour recommencer à danser.

Irradiant du désir de vivre pleinement son adolescence, Shun d'Andromède, ex-réceptacle d'Hadès, avait entraîné un Hyoga à la fois exalté et craintif vers le très désert Temple du Verseau.

* * *

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent encore, et Dark Milo vit sa psychose s'aggraver.

Le fait qu'avec une camaraderie louable quelques généreux golds s'efforçaient de maintenir son couple à l'intérieur du salon festif y était pour beaucoup.

Chaque fois que le Grec voulait s'éclipser avec son compagnon de misère, la sortie se trouvait bouchée par la carrure massive d'Aldébaran, les essais d'Excalibur de Shura, où les sourires de Marine de l'Aigle. Même un être douteux comme Dark Milo n'osa pas s'attaquer à une femme porteuse de vie léonine.

Il se consola par des parts de gâteau au chocolat, soutirant à son amoureux momentanément hors de son armure des promesses d'ivrogne.

- Tu feras tout ce que je veux ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ! promit inconsidérément un homme à l'esprit annihilé par le malfaisant Kiki.

- Je pourrai te faire tatouer un scorpion assorti au mien sur l'épaule ? en profita Dark Milo, émerveillé de la docilité anormale de son chéri.

- Bien sûr, agréa le Verseau.

- Avec " _J'aime Milo_ " et un cœur ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, réitéra le Français.

- Peut-être qu'avec des aiguilles chauffées à blanc, je pourrais le faire moi-même ? rêva cruellement le Grec. Et pendant que je te… Mmmm !

Atterré par ce dialogue, Aiolos fendit les danseurs déchaînés pour naviguer jusqu'à sa déesse.

- Athéna, Milo est toujours en mode assassin. Et il est en train de décrire à Camus tout ce qu'il va lui faire au lit. Une liste de tortures abominables, déesse !

- Combien de temps ces stupéfiants vont-ils mettre à se dissoudre de l'organisme de Milo ? interrogea pensivement une adolescente qui savait faire face à ses responsabilités de temps en temps.

- Au moins vingt-quatre heures, si pas quarante-huit, proféra avec résignation le héros mythique.

- Merde ! résuma populairement la distinguée Saori.

- Analysons le contenu du verre, proposa concrètement Mü du Bélier, atterré de revoir le côté dépravé de son lotus exposé en public.

- Oui, agréa Saori. Kanon, viens ici !

L'ancien serviteur et manipulateur de Poséidon s'avança en traînant des écailles.

- Renifle ce verre et dis-moi de quelle drogue il s'agit !

Un examen poussé révéla à Kanon que la substance lui appartenait, et que c'était celle qu'on lui avait volée.

- As-tu des soupçons ? siffla Athéna, tandis que Kiki se ratatinait sous la grande table.

- Pas le moindre, admit Kanon, ennuyé.

- Est-ce une substance très néfaste ?

- Ça dépend de la personne, Athéna. Pour Milo qui y est très sensible, sûrement. Pour Shaka… Ouarf ! Rien de méchant, il est juste désinhibé et heureux de vivre – ça change. Pour Camus, ma foi, il m'a l'air complètement _out_. Prêt à accepter n'importe quoi de n'importe qui.

- Oh, zut, se désespéra le gentil Sagittaire.

- Il faut prendre des mesures énergiques ! déclara pompeusement la Déesse de la Sagesse. Seiya, Aiolos, aidez moi à emmener ces deux-là dans mes cachots divins !

- Mais ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! protesta Aiolos, qui trouvait le plan de sa chère Athéna un peu rude.

- Dark Milo est dangereux, je l'ai bien vu à Sainte-Maxime ! se justifia Saori. Et Camus, cela le protégera des vicieux mal-intentionnés. Tu sais bien qu'il y en aura, des mal-intentionnés, Aiolos !

- Je l'admets, Athéna.

- Excellent, fit la jeune fille, se frottant les menottes divines.

- Et Saga Gris ? s'intercala Pégase, qui ne s'habituait pas à voir réapparaître le démon gémellaire l'ayant piétiné pire qu'avec ses propres sabots de canasson.

- Sa crise est finie, il est à nouveau bleu comme un steak à point.

Le Sagittaire aîné et le cadet éclatèrent du même hennissement chevalin, et s'emparèrent des amants maudits très occupés à lutter sans relâche pour parvenir à dominer l'autre en un ballet parfaitement équilibré – baisers et coups bas.

La belle fête se termina donc dans un cachot divin pour Milo, et dans celui voisin pour Camus.

Au moment où Saori donnait un tour de clé tout chargé de cosmos à la cellule du grossier Dark Milo, sous les jérémiades revendicatrices d'un Camus qui avait visiblement envie de rejoindre son compagnon même devenu fou et prêt à le tourmenter, la Déesse de la Sagesse frémit, sa cervelle en guimauve se liquéfiant comme sous une flamme de chalumeau.

Elle voulait conclure avec son Pégase, et immédiatement !

- Seiyaaaaaaaaa ! clama-t-elle, courant et trébuchant dans ses escarpins en direction de l'escalier.

Camus se lamenta de plus belle, et Dark Milo parvint à lui attraper la main au travers des barreaux destructibles seulement par un dieu. .

- Mon amour ! clama-t-il.

Cela n'empêcha pas le monstre grec de labourer le dos de la main française d'ongles acérés comme des griffes, voulant se repaître de sang dégouttant sur les pavés humides du souterrain.

- Aieuh ! Milo, arrête !

Le Verseau retira promptement sa main malgré les menaces de Dark Milo, et prit sur lui pour ne pas céder à la voix tour à tour impérieuse et cajoleuse du Scorpion. Un chouïa de bon sens surnageait bravement dans les circonvolutions de son esprit anéanti, et il s'allongea sur le lit pourri, sa main blessée contre lui, pour sombrer sagement dans un sommeil post-drogue.

Ne plus _jamais_ participer à une fête, fût sa dernière pensée lucide.

Dark Milo, furibond, secouait les barreaux de sa prison en hurlant à la lune comme un très vocaliste loup-garou. Il voulait de l'alcool, son Camus et la possibilité d'assouvir ses fantasmes les moins avouables, et il n'avait rien de tout cela.

Il détestait la petite cruche que son devoir l'obligeait à protéger.

* * *

Une fois la déesse, son co-directeur et le propriétaire du huitième temple disparus, les scrupules des fêtards volèrent par-dessus bord.

La nourriture se répandit sur le sol, des verres se fracassèrent, la chaîne-Hifi hurla jusqu'à faire exploser ses enceintes, et les personnes sages et ennuyeuses prirent prudemment la tangente.

Filèrent le couple Shiryu/Shunreï, Shura du Capricorne et Aldébaran du Taureau, Marine laissant son compagnon léonin profiter encore un peu de son anniversaire, Aiolos revenu du Palais et raccompagnant Seika. Le Sagittaire avait arraché de haute lutte la promesse d'une sortie au cinéma le lendemain, et rentra se coucher fort content de lui et de son plan drague.

Shaina, le visage à la fois cruel et doux, avait extorqué au Phénix l'exploit incroyable de la raccompagner à sa cahute. La demoiselle guerrière était pourtant bien la dernière au Sanctuaire à quémander ou avoir besoin de protection.

L'oiseau immortel, docile pour la première fois de sa rude existence, comprit pourquoi en recevant son cadeau à part de la foule : le paquet brillant contenait en fait les photos prises par l'Ophiucius et June en boîte de nuit.

- Tu es photogénique, Ikki du Phénix, constata ironiquement la femme Chevalier.

- Mais, mais… bégaya lamentablement le fier Ikki. Qui… a vu…

- June et moi, le renseigna nonchalamment Shaina. Elles t'appartiennent, désormais.

- Mais, Shaina…

- Bon anniversaire, c'était une soirée agréable, mon cher Ikki, prit congé l'Italienne, le sourire patelin, avant de fuir prestement à l'intérieur et de claquer la porte en bois.

_Cher_ Ikki ? réalisa le Japonais, estomaqué.

Le Phénix resta planté un bon quart d'heure à bayer à la lune, choqué et incrédule de sa soirée, ignorant que derrière le rideau une jeune femme l'observait sournoisement et avec un amusement croissant. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa soirée.

C'est alors que le cinquième bronze se rappela soudain son petit frère, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis la distribution de cadeaux.

- SHUUUUUUUUUN !

* * *

Seiya avait vu revenir avec surprise sa fiancée divine complètement… différente. Décidée à attenter à sa vertu saine de jeune Japonais encore puceau.

- Mais ma Saori, que t'arrive-t-il ? geignit le bourricot poussé sur le lit monumental de sa déesse et déshabillé de force par une hyène affamée en robe de soie blanche.

- Je te veux, Seiya, ici et maintenant !

- Mais nous avions décidé d'attendre, rappelle-toi Camus du Verseau, ma chère Saori ?

- Je me moque de Camus et de ses fesses coincées, balança la jeune héritière, le rictus gourmand. Si ça se trouve il nous a menti, et se venge parce que sa première fois a été douloureuse.

Même la partie _Saori_ d'Athéna pouvait avoir d'excellentes petites déductions de temps en temps.

- Camus, _mentir _? répéta avec doute le canasson, qui voyait le Français comme une source fiable et sans fantaisie, style son meilleur ami le Dragon.

- Kanon m'a affirmé qu'il cachait bien son jeu, et qu'en fait c'était un petit fourbe très manipulateur, accusa Saori, qui tâtait désormais du Seiya sans tee-shirt.

- Mais, Saori, Kanon n'est absolument _pas_ crédible, se défendit Seiya, ses sabots repoussant inlassablement les petites mains aux ongles vernis de sa fiancée.

Il y avait du mérite, car il aimait sa déesse, et sa déesse avait la main peut-être novice mais point malhabile.

L'important pour tout l'avenir du Sanctuaire était de savoir lequel sortirait vainqueur de ce duel très inégal, le champagne trafiqué par Kiki donnant un incontestable avantage à Saori Kido, déjà privilégiée par sa puissance de réincarnation divine.

* * *

Au onzième temple, Shun avait pris en main la direction des opérations, poussant d'autorité le Cygne dans la chambre de son Maître. Hyoga protesta de ce sacrilège, mais l'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès arriva à le convaincre que pour des câlins poussés, un lit de deux personnes valait mieux qu'un lit d'apprenti une place.

Ledit Shun grimaça en s'y affalant : Camus avait aimé les matelas durs, visiblement, et le jeune Andromède comprit mieux pourquoi le Verseau avait migré dans l'antre chaleureux du Scorpion et pas le contraire.

- Ton frère, Shun, protesta le blond Hyoga, après une bonne heure de découvertes qui n'avaient pas encore abouti au but final.

L'œil brûlant de passion sous ses mèches noires, Andromède soupira de déplaisir. Il avait eu la bonne surprise d'être entre les pattes d'un Hyoga très habile une fois ses scrupules virginaux dépassés, mais ce rappel filial lui coupait ses effets.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler d'Ikki ? grincha l'adolecent.

Le Chevalier des Glaces fondait comme une stalactite au soleil levant, mais persista dans ses alarmes.

- Il est très tard, Shun, je suis sûr de sentir son cosmos voler jusqu'à nous. En tout cas, celui de Shaina est dans sa demeure, et donc elle ne distrait plus ton frère.

- Par l'Enfer ! jura très vilainement l'autre.

C'était un bon raisonnement de la part de Hyoga, être à qui l'enseignement de Camus avait appris à cogiter, et même à ruminer des heures autour d'un seul point insignifiant.

- On déguerpit, finit par décider Andromède.

* * *

Après une course rapide, craintive, durant laquelle le Phénix se couvrit la tête de cendres à cause de son manquement au devoir fraternel, il arriva enfin pile devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shun au Palais.

De sa main halée et agitée d'énervement, il tourna le bouton de la porte, avant de pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement : Shun, son petit Shun, était sagement rentré se coucher, et dormait comme un bienheureux, le visage pur et les joues roses, un sourire innocent collé à ses lèvres purpurines.

- Je suis vraiment un sale parano, se fustigea à haute voix le Japonais, posant respectueusement le cadeau de Shaina – cette étrange femelle - sur sa table de nuit, et passant dans la salle de bains.

Ikki rata de ce fait l'œil vert et entrouvert de Shun, luisant de malice, et son sourire dans lequel aucune innocence ne transparaissait plus.

- Pas tant que ça, cher grand frère, murmura le cadet

* * *

La nuit se déroula donc plus ou moins rudement pour beaucoup de monde du Sanctuaire.

Pas trop mal pour Camus, qui ne sentait pas le froid du cachot et dormait d'un sommeil de glacier, très mal pour Dark Milo qui hurlait, tempêtait, lançait coups de poings et de pieds inutiles dans les barreaux trop solides pour lui.

Vers la fin de la nuit, ses yeux se lavèrent de leur vilaine teinte orangée et il se mit à éternuer à tout va, malheureux et incompréhensif.

Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver là où cette bonasse d'Athéna n'enfermait jamais les pires traîtres de la Chevalerie ?

Pourquoi son Camus était-il dans la cellule voisine et ne répondait pas à ses appels ?

Avait-il attenté à la crinière de Pégase ? Redevenait-il fou comme à Sainte-Maxime ?

* * *

Seiya avait souffert, lui-aussi, pour ne pas attenter à l'honneur de sa déesse vierge et éviter de passer à la casserole.

Athéna droguée était pire qu'Athéna ordinaire, même si cela paraissait au premier abord humainement impossible. Et elle savait encore plus ce qu'elle voulait, mettant en œuvre les plus bas moyens pour l'obtenir.

Avec son héroïsme érigé en légende tenace et injustifiée, le bourricot résista, mignota, cajola, débita des niaiseries sucrées et pseudo-romantiques, chantonna en japonais, et la fatigue finit par vaincre la divine demoiselle de la sagesse.

Sous les petits ronflements distingués de sa fiancée olympienne, Seiya poussa un hennissement soulagé et la rejoignit dans un repos mérité.

Il avait gagné.

* * *

Au sixième temple, la nuit s'était tenue dans l'apothéose fatigante de la réconciliation amoureuse pour Mü et Shaka, un Shaka toujours exalté érotiquement et plein d'idées qui ne convenaient pas à son karma ascétique et en recherche de la sagesse de Bouddha.

Sans encore le savoir ni surtout le vouloir, le petit Kiki tout bardé de malfaisance avait sauvé le couple de son maître.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, lui, fût victime en première partie de nuit d'insomnie chronique dûes à son tracassin pour sa seule famille.

En seconde partie de nuit, sa cervelle illusionnée se peupla de songes absurdes et échevelés, comportant tous en égérie principale une Shaina transfigurée par une beauté trop féminine pour la réalité.

Le cœur du rude Phénix s'était mis à chanter.

* * *

Vers le milieu de la matinée, les temples commencèrent à s'agiter, et un cri furieux s'échappa bientôt du numéro six, propriété de la réincarnation possible de Bouddha.

Mü du Bélier avait surpris aux aurores Kiki sur le point de se laver les mains non seulement à la grande eau, mais aussi au savon biologique. Soupçonneux à juste titre devant cette envie de propreté volontaire, il avait saisi et reniflé les menottes félonnes.

Le résultat de cette opération fût douloureux pour le cœur de maître de l'Atlante : c'était avéré, les doigts de Kiki empestaient la tisane qui lui avait fait passer une chaleureuse – et même brûlante – nuit de réconciliation avec sa Vierge folle.

- Kiki, tu me déçois énormément, proféra sévèrement le Tibétain, livide d'une colère qui n'avait rien de moutonneux.

- C'est une erreur judiciaire, Maître Mü ! piailla avec une énergique mauvaise foi le petit diable, qui sentait venir un roussi aussi roux que sa chevelure.

- Bien sûr Kiki, et moi je suis la chèvre de Monsieur Seguin.

- Ah bon, Maître ? fit béat le disciple bêta.

- Idiot ! siffla le Bélier courroucé. Viens avec moi, tu vas confesser ta sottise à Athéna.

- Oh, non, Maître, pas Athéna, pas Athéna ! hurla le futur Bélier, freinant des deux pieds et se débattant sous la poigne puissante du premier gardien. Je préfère Maître Shion, pas Athénaaaaa !

- Je suis sûr que sa punition sera plus appropriée pour te faire comprendre ton erreur, sourit froidement Mü, ses lèvres pincées en un trait fin.

C'est bien cela que craignait l'infortuné Kiki.


	27. Le lendemain de la veille

Hello à tous !

Je commence par remercier tous ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favoris !

Saga fait preuve de mesquinerie, Camus a de gros sujets de mécontentements, et Athéna ne se souvient de rien.

Seiya joue les intérimaires gracieux, et Milo est victime de la froideur des cachots divins.

La contre-contre rumeur gagne un point, et non des moindres.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Le lendemain de la veille

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Le lendemain de la veille**

Vers les huit heures, Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope à qui le devoir – et surtout le Grand Pope, son supérieur – imposait de se lever tôt, franchissait en cachette le barrage mou des gardes endormis, et se pressait devant le cachot de Camus.

Le Verseau, bien réveillé et qui lui se souvenait de la fête, sursauta et se précipita pour une fois de bon gré vers son aîné.

- Saga !

- Je suis venu te délivrer, Camus. Si tu dois attendre le réveil de notre déesse…

- C'est gentil.

Le Gémeaux secoua les clés du cachot en plastronnant d'un air avantageux, puis sourit avec fourberie en délivrant l'homme de ses rêves.

- Et Milo ? réclama aussitôt le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, étirant ses membres ankylosés et jetant un œil à son conjoint, qui ronflait sur le lit dur de sa prison avec la douceur d'une perceuse électrique.

- Pas question, se délecta le premier jumeau, d'une voix douceâtre. Il est peut-être encore drogué et dangereux…

- Saga ! s'insurgea le Français. Donne-moi ces clés !

- Je ne peux pas, recula dans un froufroutement de toge bleue foncée le Petit Pope.

- Le lendemain, Milo est toujours redevenu lui-même et…

- Toujours ? fit Saga, interpellé par ce lapsus. Dois-je en conclure que Milo s'adonne régulièrement à ces produits néfastes ?

Le Verseau rosit furieusement, avant de plisser le nez de déplaisir. Il n'était bien sûr pas question pour lui de révéler à Saga qu'ils s'étaient fait bêtement droguer par les boissons d'une discothèque de Pigalle, et tout ce qui s'ensuivait dans une ruelle sombre.

- Camus ? insista l'autre.

- Mêle-toi de tes problèmes de cerveau, Saga, et donne-moi ces clés !

Mais le plus vieux recula encore, agitant le trousseau qui tinta avec un bruit métallique, et eût un insupportable petit rire.

- Non, non mon cher. A moins que tu ne sois très gentil avec moi ?

- _Saga_ ! s'étrangla le onzième gardien.

- Je plaisantais, bien sûr, s'empressa d'affirmer le Gémeaux. Il n'est pas question que je prenne la responsabilité de libérer ce dangereux criminel sans l'aval de Shion et d'Athéna.

- Milo n'est pas un criminel ! s'insurgea Camus, outré.

Mais Saga, moqueur, avait déjà tourné les talons.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix avait été traîné par son Maître jusqu'au Palais d'Athéna, et le petit rouquin n'y avait mis aucune bonne volonté : Mü avait dû lutter contre les tortillements de chat empoisonné du gamin, ses hurlements d'agonie et ses supplications dans leur langue natale.

- Il suffit, Kiki ! finit par élever le ton le fier Bélier.

Les bêtes à cornes paraissaient peut-être placides, mais il ne fallait pas trop les chercher. Et la chevelure carotte de son disciple, agitée si impoliment devant son nez, avait eu sur le paisible premier gardien le même effet qu'un chiffon rouge agité devant le taureau.

Dans la salle du trône, un Shion qui portait un nouveau masque d'argent dissimulant son visage comblé l'informa que la grande Athéna dormait encore.

Contrarié, Mü traîna alors son élève vers la grandiose bibliothèque du Palais, décidant de commencer une leçon de géographie.

Les deux Atlantes y trouvèrent Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope en exercice, qui ravageait les rayons de la littérature française – il n'y avait aucune sournoiserie séductrice dans ce choix, naturellement -, et Camus du Verseau, qui pour une fois ne lisait rien mais agonisait avec élégance son aîné d'injures parisiennes policées.

- Je t'ai dit d'attendre le réveil d'Athéna, Camus. Inutile de perdre ta jolie voix.

- Shion est réveillé !

- Athéna est le pouvoir suprême.

- Mais Saga, tu es injuste, tu ne fais qu'assouvir une vengeance personnelle ! C'est vil, bas, mesquin !

- Possible. Tu devrais aller déjeuner, Camus. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu me suives depuis trois heures, mais tu es tout pâle. Tu ne te nourris pas assez, Athéna avait bien raison.

Mü vit le Français tourner les talons, les traits figés d'une rage froide, et Kiki émit un ricanement moqueur.

En le croisant, Camus lui flanqua en représailles une calotte sèche sur le crâne, et le gamin piailla de rage.

- Il m'a frappé, Maître Mü !

- Tu l'as cherché, ne le consola point son mentor. Dis, Camus…

- Va t'occuper de ta pseudo réincarnation de Bouddha, toi ! attaqua aussitôt un homme de très mauvaise humeur, qui râlait intérieurement sur la bassesse des caractères humains, particulièrement celle d'un certain tandem de jumeaux grecs.

Scotché par l'insolence inhabituelle d'un être poli qui était son camarade, le Bélier soupira.

La dégradation Sanctuairienne semblait désormais s'attaquer aux membres les plus distingués de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

* * *

Shion s'ennuyait sur son trône, et renvoya sèchement le jeune Verseau à son temple. Camus n'aurait qu'à revenir dans deux heures, et il examinerait en personne sa requête, si toutefois la jeune Athéna dormait encore.

Les deux heures serviraient ainsi au Pope à prendre une pause méritée, dans les bras de son cher Dokho.

Mécontent de cette demi-promesse, le Français revint au Temple du Scorpion, qui était complètement ravagé par les restes de l'anniversaire tapageur des Lions.

- Ah les vandales ! se scandalisa le malheureux.

Camus eût en outre la mauvaise surprise de trouver son cadeau lapinesque installé confortablement sous la table du salon.

Jeannot Lapin, puisque Jeannot il y avait, agitait les oreilles et les moustaches, vautré sur le tapis, et le Verseau soupira. Milo lui avait pourtant affirmé avoir enfermé cette bestiole dans un enclos au jardin, bien fermé et inviolable ! Et là, le lagomorphe était étalé à grignoter quelque chose et…

_Grignoter_ ?

- Mon " _Crime et châtiment_ " ! hurla l'amateur de littérature russe. Lâche ça !

L'autre amateur poilu se laissa arracher à grands coups de pattes arrière du livre – édition rare – et se fît flanquer dans le jardin par un Verseau furieux.

- Sale rongeur ! grommela-t-il, et Jeannot répondit d'un bond énergique et vexé.

Consultant sa montre, le Maître des Glaces rétrograda dans le salon, pressé de se mettre au travail.

Il avait des choses à faire : ranger le Temple du Scorpion, négocier la libération de son Milo, nourrir Milo, cajoler Milo, colmater ce clapier passe-murailles, récupérer les lettres d'amour dérobées par Kanon.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion se réveilla les tempes douloureuses, la langue pâteuse et le cheveu terne. D'abord surpris de se retrouver dans un cachot divin, le souvenir de la fête lui revint, et il se précipita avec terreur vers les barreaux.

- Camus ? Chouchou ?

Force lui fût de constater l'inanité de ses appels. Camus avait disparu de sa cellule.

- Camuuuuuuuuuuus !

Pourquoi son amant avait-il été libéré et pas lui ? Pourquoi Camus n'était pas là à attendre sa propre délivrance ? Saga, Petit Pope maléfique, avait-il profité de son Camus grâce à la clé que lui octroyait sa charge officielle ?

Un petit rire délicat le tira de ses horribles atermoiements.

- On s'amuse, l'insecte ?

- Saga ! hurla le Scorpion, mis face à face avec son cauchemar vivant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Camus ?

- Je l'ai juste libéré, badina le sournois Gémeaux, qui savourait visiblement le fait de se voir en position de force.

Milo se renfrogna, et s'assit sur le lit, croisant les bras d'un air fier malgré son état peu frais.

Ce crétin de Petit Pope, il cherchait sans doute à le provoquer pour créer un nouveau scandale. Et bien, le Scorpion entendait résister. Son Camus serait fier de lui, et verrait combien il était mature et…

- Camus ! mugit aussitôt l'arachnide, bondissant à se cogner la tête au plafond humide du cachot divin, oubliant ses belles résolutions de calme.

- Oh ça va, je ne lui ai rien fait, à ton glaçon, même s'il m'a harcelé toute la matinée, cramponné à mes fesses…

- Mon Camus ne ferait pas ça ! hurla le malheureux Grec, sonné.

- Hélas non, regretta ouvertement le plus vieux des golds. Il me cassait les pieds pour que je te libère sans attendre la décision d'Athéna ou de Shion.

- Oh ! s'épanouit incontinent le prisonnier. Comme il est gentil mon Camus !

- Trop avec un minable comme toi, insulta le rival malheureux du beau Scorpion.

- Atchoum ! éternua ledit Scorpion.

Il avait terriblement froid dans ces sous-sols mal entretenus.

- A plus tard, l'abandonna sans le moindre remords un homme connu pour sa perfection de Saint Saga.

* * *

Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse en devenir, se réveilla vers midi sans aucun souvenir de sa fin de soirée.

Seiya, se grattant un cheveu hérissé, lui raconta avec complaisance les essais d'attentat à la pudeur qu'elle avait commis sur sa crinière innocente, et surtout s'étala sur sa propre force de caractère et son héroïsme à combattre la tentation.

- Car tu es la plus belle femme de la galaxie, Saori, et personne d'autre que moi n'aurait résisté à profiter de toi !

Cette auto-louange péremptoire aurait fait hurler de rire les trois-quarts du Sanctuaire, dont la majorité des membres n'éprouvaient aucune attirance charnelle pour la gamine sacrée placée au sommet de leur hiérarchie - certains éprouveraient même plutôt de la répulsion.

Mais Saori ne rit pas, et se gonfla d'orgueil comme une paonne sous les compliments lourdauds et outranciers de son Pégasounet.

- Oh Seiya ! s'émut-elle, englobant son canasson servant dans une étreinte poulpesque et cette fois exempte de luxure. Tu es un gentleman !

- Au fait, Saori, proféra le Japonais, étouffé. Nous devrions trouver le coupable ! Il aurait pu provoquer d'atroces dégâts !

- Oui, approuva le jeune fille, la prunelle farouche. J'aurais pu perdre ma vertu de déesse, Shaka perdre sa sagesse de Bouddha, Milo aurait pu assassiner des gens, Camus aurait pu se faire violer par tout le Sanctuaire !

- En même temps ? interrogea naïvement Pégase, qui ne brillait pas par son imagination sensuelle – heureusement, serions-nous tentés de dire.

- Beurk ! J'imagine très bien ce rat de Kanon attacher Camus et le vendre à tout le monde, et en faire un film cochon pour gagner encore des sous là-dessus !

- Je pensais que tu croyais en la fidélité de Kanon à ta cause, ma déesse ? geignit le héros des guerres saintes, qui dans son cerveau binaire bien/mal et blanc/noir ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

- A ma cause en temps de guerre, certes, maugréa l'héritière des Kido. Mais en sa loyauté dans la vie courante… Je ne miserais pas un yen dessus !

Sur cet éclair de lucidité, Athéna se leva et trottina en négligé de crêpe georgette couleur lilas clair jusqu'à la salle du trône, suivie docilement par un Seiya en pyjama rayé dont le ventre croassait famine.

- Voudrais-tu tenir audience à ma place, Pégasounet ? roucoula Saori une fois arrivée devant les portes monumentales.

Les deux gardes du Palais qui s'étaient redressés sur leur lance échangèrent un regard tétanisé sous leur casque : était-ce _normal _d'accueillir à midi la réincarnation d'Athéna en déshabillé mauve, et le Chevalier Pégase, héros du siècle, co-directeur, futur époux, encore en pyjama ?

- Euh, oui, quel honneur ma Saori, frétilla le co-directeur. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller là où le roi se rend à pied, cher Seiya, minauda une jeune créature céleste bien élevée et ne proférant point crûment les contingences basiques de la nature humaine.

- Un roi ? Quel roi, ma Saori ? ne comprit rien le bourricot, se grattant le crâne d'un air perplexe.

Soupirant démonstrativement, Saori Kido, héritière de l'empire financier Graad, se résigna à être vulgaire et explicite.

- Aux toilettes, Seiya chou.

- Oh ! Okay, ma Déesse, je tiens ta place chaude jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes…

- Merci.

Pégase éclata de rire et se précipita comme un chiot joueur sur la longue bande de tapis rouge menant au trône, constatant l'absence de Shion. Un instant stoppé par la révérence qu'il devait montrer devant le siège doré destiné aux postérieurs de si illustres personnages, le Japonais perdit vite son respect et s'assit.

- Yep, c'est dur et froid ce truc, constata simplement le canasson. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Shion se tortille dessus.

Seiya n'avait donc pas vraiment compris, car l'inconfort du vétéran Bélier redevenu jeune ne s'expliquait pas _seulement_ grâce à la dureté du trône.

Il tapa impatiemment dans ses mains, et une servante accourût avec diligence.

- Des céréales et du chocolat chaud ! réclama avec un beau sourire le bourricot.

- Tout de suite, Chevalier Pégase, promit une jeune femme qui en avait vu d'autres.

Satisfait, Seiya pût bientôt se régaler, et un garde vint troubler son repas bruyant.

- Le Seigneur du Verseau demande audience…

- Ma première audience ! bondit l'innocent Seiya, tout content. Fais-le entrer !

Camus entra, revêtu de son armure et agitant sa cape, le casque sous le bras et arborant son plus bel air officiel.

Il le perdit un millionième de seconde à la vue inattendue du jeune Seiya à la place d'Athéna où du Grand Pope.

- Seiya ?

- Je remplace Athéna pour un petit moment, Camus, elle est aux toilettes… Et ça m'a l'air de durer, confia sans la moindre gêne Pégase, hilare.

Le Français sentit ses lèvres imperturbables frémir légèrement, mais il se contint.

- Tu peux t'adresser à moi, Saori m'a donné plein pouvoirs ! se vanta ensuite Seiya.

- Très bien, consentit le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, estomaqué du peu de jugeote de la Déesse de la Sagesse. J'aurais une requête à formuler au sujet de mon petit ami.

- Parle, Camus. Au fait… tout va bien, hein ?

- Mais oui, Seiya, se surprit le onzième gardien.

- Non, mit le sabot dans le plat le bourricot, parce que ma Saori et moi, on avait peur que tu ne te sois fait violer par tout le Sanctuaire… et il paraît que Kanon en aurait fait un film cochon, et…

- N'importe quoi ! cingla polairement le Français, à cran. Athéna nous a enfermés elle-même, Milo et moi. Personne ne pouvait nous ennuyer dans les cachots divins !

- Ah, tu me rassures. Et bien, alors, que veux-tu à Athéna ?

Jaugeant avec mépris et horreur le héros des guerres saintes vautré sur le trône sacré comme un adolescent ordinaire se vautrerait sur un fauteuil mou, Camus parla.

- Je voudrais que Milo soit libéré, il est redevenu normal. Il va attraper un rhume dans ces cachots humides.

- Bien sûr, Camus, s'empressa de décider Pégase, radieux de pouvoir rendre service et d'accomplir un acte officiel, tout ça dans le même sac.

- Saga a la clé mais refuse de s'en servir, dénonça avec hargne le Verseau.

- C'est pas gentil, jugea l'ineffable Japonais, tout en sourire de banane. Sagaaaaa !

Le Petit Pope, qui paraphait encore des comptes dans la pièce d'à-côté, accourut et grimaça d'épouvante devant le tableau d'un simple Chevalier de Bronze usurpant le trône d'Athéna, habillé d'un pyjama et croquant des céréales en sus.

- Oui ?

Il extirpa douloureusement ce oui de sa poitrine, d'ailleurs.

- Donne à Camus la clé du cachot de Milo !

- Mais Athéna… Shion… tenta de protester Saga.

- Athéna m'a donné pleins pouvoirs, je la remplace, le temps qu'elle…

- Seiya ! l'interrompit charitablement Camus.

- Oui, donc, obéis, Saga, se reprit Pégase, la crinière gonflée de gloriole.

Rageur, le Petit Pope tendit de sa blanche main félonne le passe-partout miraculeux, que le Verseau lui arracha avec un rictus de défi.

- Merci de ta collaboration chaleureuse, Saga.

Camus repartit très raide, le menton tiré au plafond, le gel irradiant à vingt pas autour de lui. Cette contre-contre rumeur prenait des proportions ignobles, et cela confirmait hélas parfaitement ses théories sur la mesquinerie de ses pairs.

Il croisa derrière les portes le sourire pulpeux et fleurant la rose d'Aphrodite, qui le suivit d'un regard clair et inquisiteur.

Seiya de Pégase avait en effet la voix qui portait loin, et même à travers le bois épais.

* * *

Mü du Bélier, laissant Kiki à ses perplexités géographiques – le petit Atlante n'était pas vraiment un bon élève -, passa le nez par la tenture de velours rouge qui se trouvait derrière le trône de la salle d'audience.

Incrédule, le Tibétain vit l'envahisseur équin qui riait de très bon cœur, projetant des céréales lactées sur l'estrade, et autorisait Aphrodite des Poissons à créer un site internet sur la vie du Sanctuaire.

Saga ruina la presque réussite du douzième gardien, en arguant du secret absolu qui enfermait le Sanctuaire dans un ostracisme religieux. Leur domaine sacré était clos et ne pouvait être pénétré, pas question de l'étaler sur la toile.

Rageur, le Suédois partit après un nom de rose au Petit Pope, et le premier gardien rétrograda dans la bibliothèque, décidé à attendre la reprise de pouvoir d'Athéna pour punir son infernal disciple.

La dernière chose dont Kiki avait besoin, c'était du sabot niais et indulgent de Seiya de Pégase comme glaive de la justice.

* * *

Dans l'heure qui suivit, la contre-contre rumeur gagna encore en ignominie : Milo du Scorpion, redevenu psychopathe à cause de la farce du maléfique Kiki, avait vendu son petit ami à Kanon, qui lui avait ensuite vendu le Verseau drogué à qui voulait bien payer.

On parlait aussi de films pornos qui regonfleraient le compte en banque négatif de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

* * *

Camus récupéra son compagnon de vie en très mauvais état, affamé et enrhumé, se lamentant que Saga était venu lui débiter des mensonges et se gausser de sa situation de prisonnier.

Attendri, le Verseau lui promit son lit, du café chaud et autant de croissants qu'il le désirerait, et Milo se liquéfia du bonheur d'être aimé.

- Oh chouchou !

Milo poussa ensuite une série d'éternuements, et Camus l'escorta avec inquiétude jusqu'à son temple déjà presque rangé.

Milo s'effondra sur le canapé, le nez coulant, les yeux mouillés, la toux rauque, et le Verseau piqua une autre colère devant le verdict de l'instrument utile nommé thermomètre qu'il avait placé sous la langue réticente de son amant.

- Trente-neuf deux, tu as de la fièvre mon Milo ! Ces crétins, ils t'ont rendu malade !

- Chui un Chevalier d'or, c'est pas possible… regimba l'orgueilleux l'arachnide.

- Bien sûr que si, Chevalier ou pas, tu restes sensible des bronches. Rappelle-toi Charles de Gaulle et la nuit froide du terminal, ça y était, tu étais malade.

- Moui…

- Depuis que nous sommes enfants, tu es malade chaque hiver.

- Moui.

- Donc, au lit, conclut impitoyablement un homme qui ne plaisantait pas avec la santé – du moins celle des autres.

- Je peux quand même avoir mes croissants ?

- Je t'apporterai ça.

* * *

Athéna revint après un laps de temps convenable à la résolution d'un mal de ventre constipant, et retrouva son chevaleresque fiancé signer " _de par Athéna_ " une autorisation de sortie pour deux apprentis adolescents ravis de l'aubaine.

- Seiya ! Comme tu te débrouilles bien, vanta la jeune réincarnation divine, projetant sur l'avenir encore plus de plans de délégation tandis qu'elle pouponnerait des petits Pégases en miniature – au moins six, avait-elle décidé audacieusement, en adolescente vierge et sans expérience auprès des jeunes enfants.

- C'était cool, ma déesse ! J'ai libéré Camus.

- Tu as bien fait.

- Il m'a assuré qu'il allait bien et n'avait pas été violé. Il n'a pas bougé de son cachot.

- Tant mieux ! Tout va donc pour le mieux !

Le monde de Bisounours de Saori Kido était donc en ordre, et elle embrassa Seiya qui lui paraissait très séduisant sur ce trône en or.

Derrière la tenture, Mü du Bélier postposa encore la comparution de Kiki.

* * *

Camus passa l'après-midi entre le nettoyage des locaux souillés par les fêtards et le lit conjugal sur lequel Milo se retournait avec des petits gémissements.

Il essaya aussi de se retenir de fumer pour épargner les bronches malades de son amant, mais ne tint pas plus d'une heure et partit ravager un paquet de cigarettes sur le seuil du Temple du Scorpion. Entre deux bouffées jouissives, le Français se réprimanda mentalement sur cette faiblesse addictive.

Milo avait raison, il redevenait complètement accro à ce tabac néfaste.

Ledit Milo l'engueula vers les dix-huit heures autant que ses forces déclinantes le lui permettaient, menaçant sans le penser de quitter un partenaire qui tirait sur la clope avec l'avidité d'un bébé tirant sur une tétine de biberon.

- Tu ne le feras jamais, me quitter, affirma avec une certitude touchante Camus.

- Okay, t'as raison j'en crèverais. Mais essaye d'arrêter !

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Merde, se plaignit le huitième gold, j'ai très mal à la gorge, chouchou… Et j'ai si froid… Et je crache des saletés… J'ai mal à la poitrine quand je respire…

Le Verseau constata avec déplaisir que son arachnide bien-aimé claquait des dents, inondé de sueurs froides, et que sa température avait encore monté.

- Je vais appeler le médecin, tu m'as l'air d'aller plus mal.

Camus avait tu ses alarmes véritables, connaissant l'esprit douillet et hypochondriaque de son amant, mais le Scorpion prit tout de même la chose très mal au milieu du brouillard de sa fièvre.

- Je suis très malade, hein ? Je vais crever ! Je veux pas, je veux pas te laisser !

- Allons, Milo, calme-toi… Tu n'as encore rien de tragique…

- Je veux pas ! insista le malade, dont le délire commençait à monter à un cerveau déjà paranoïaque en temps de bonne santé. J'veux me marier avec toi, et ne pas te laisser dans les pattes consolatrices de Saga ! Camuuuus…

Ce drame fût coupé opportunément par Hyoga du Cygne, qui venait timidement quémander quelques conseils charnels à son maître – option quelque peu aléatoire.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, râla Camus, renvoyant sans scrupules son élève dans la toundra déserte de la fantaisie sensuelle du Russe.

- Milo est blessé, Maître ? interrogea avec crainte le blond, péniblement impressionné par les pleurnicheries déchirantes – et exagérées - du Grec.

- Non, il a attrapé froid au cachot…

Le Français s'arracha facilement aux mains faiblardes de son petit copain qui hurla de détresse, pour entraîner le Russe dans un coin de la pièce, se penchant pour lui souffler à l'oreille ce que le fier Scorpion ne devait pas entendre.

- Milo croit que c'est un rhume, mais en fait, il a une terrible fièvre et j'ai peur que cela ne soit devenu une bronchite. Tu pourrais chercher le médecin à l'infirmerie ? Dis lui que c'est urgent. Je n'ose pas quitter Milo. Il a tellement peur de la maladie.

- Oui Maître ! s'empressa le docile élève, content de jouer un rôle utile et de premier plan dans la vie de son mentor.

Hyoga diligenta donc ses fesses de palmipède russe pour ramener le médecin nippon par la peau du cou, médecin qui examina un Milo très réticent.

- Bronchite aiguë, trancha rapidement l'homme de l'art, sous l'approbation de Camus, ravi d'avoir trouvé le bon diagnostic.

Le docteur poussa ensuite quelque " hum, hum " inquiétants sur son stéthoscope, et stigmatisa l'état général du puissant défenseur d'Athéna.

- Hum, vous avez dû manquer de vitamines essentielles dans votre enfance…

- J'ai manqué de tout dans mon enfance, trancha en croassant le Scorpion, sous le regard insupportablement compatissant de son glaçon de petit ami.

Le Cygne ne reconnaissait point son gourou frigide dans cet être inquiet, mais le comprenait à cent pour cent. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'il fréquentait Shun d'Andromède pour le bon motif.

- Fluidifiants sous la forme de sirop…

- Beurk ! cracha l'alité, qui n'était point un malade facile.

- Expectorants salins… et si cela s'infecte, il faudra des antibiotiques.

- Oui, docteur, adhéra le Verseau, sous l'écho approbateur et copié de Hyoga.

- Je préfère qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, débita ensuite onctueusement le docteur avec une courbette. Il sera mieux surveillé. Je n'aime pas l'état de ses bronches.

- Naaaaaaaan ! réfuta avec puérilité le huitième gardien d'Athéna. Aller à l'hôpital, c'est fait pour ressortir dans un cercueil !

- Suffit, Milo, ordonna Camus. Cesse de jouer les gamins. Ta santé passe avant. Je resterai avec toi.

- Oh, mon chouchou ! Alors je veux bien…

- Je vous tiendrai compagnie, Maître, s'empressa le Chevalier du Cygne.

Pendant que le Grec proférait des menaces jalouses entre deux toux expectorantes, le Japonais commença par son action favorite, à savoir une piqûre.

Le jeune Hyoga, être stoïque, retint à grand peine un hoquet de rire moqueur devant la pusillanimité d'un grand Chevalier d'Or, expert en Scarlett Needle, qui chougnait avec illogisme sous une bête aiguille médicale.

- Tu as l'habitude des piqûres empoisonnées, voyons Milo, tentait froidement de le raisonner le Verseau. Tu les as toujours encaissées avec héroïsme, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de pleurnicher comme un bébé ?

Milo du Scorpion, huitième gardien du Sanctuaire, n'était pas un être logique.

* * *

Alerté par la contre-contre rumeur, Saga, être loyal à l'extérieur mais rongé par son copain maléfique à l'intérieur, poussa la porte du Temple des Gémeaux. Temple qui, privé de son hôte principal, périclitait sous la patte insouciante de Kanon.

- Kanon ! appela sur un ton sec d'aîné le Petit Pope.

- Oh, mon frère ! ricana le cadet, avachi comme à son ordinaire sur le sofa mité avec un grand verre d'ouzo.

- C'est vrai se qui se raconte ? Milo t'aurait vendu Camus, et toi tu l'aurais vendu à d'autres, et tout ça sous caméra ?

L'ex-Dragon des Mers, scotché, ouvrit une gueule de crocodile avant de pousser un énorme éclat de rire.

- Putain Saga, faut arrêter le partage de cerveau !

- Mais…

- J'ai pas encore eu l'honneur des fesses glacées de Mister Freeze, malheureusement. En parlant de glacé…

- Oui ? fît Saga, soulagé.

– Paraît que Milo a attrapé une sévère bronchite dans ce cachot froid. Il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, avec Camus pour le dorloter stupidement. Saga ?

Saga avait déjà tourné ses talons gémellaires, décidé à soutenir un ami dans l'épreuve et une longue veillée dans les ténèbres.

Camus verrait que l'on pouvait compter sur Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope en exercice !


	28. La veillée

Hello à tous !

Voici le chapitre nouveau.

Aiolia se livre à des calculs de pourcentages, Saga attaque en force et Camus contre-attaque avec dangerosité, Milo fait semblant de dormir et Saori fomente toujours des plans de groupe.

Kiki se montre machiavélique et Athéna pédagogue. Mü est indigné et Shaka a une idée.

Shaina fuit Ikki, et une cinquième rumeur _bis_ naît.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La veillée

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**La veillée**

A la fin de la soirée, Aiolos du Sagittaire, ressuscité après un laps de temps très élastique, revint dans son temple en ne se sentant plus de joie. Son après-midi avec Seika s'était parfaitement déroulée, aussi bien que dans un guide pour célibataires, et le Grec avait le sentiment d'avoir porté haut l'étendard de l'hétérosexualité du Sanctuaire.

Non que comme son jeune frère Lion, il voyait la _gay attitude_ comme un lobby puissant, contagieux et prêt à tout pour s'étendre, mais enfin, il fallait savoir compter.

Et Aiolia, venu saluer son aîné, comptait justement sur ses doigts.

- Milo, mon meilleur ami ! Tu te rends compte ? Lui qui collectionnait les nanas…

- Il paraît qu'il collectionnait aussi les hommes, pointa la flèche du Sagittaire.

- Ouais, mais bon, rugit un être léonin rempli de mauvaise foi. C'est ce petit enjôleur de Camus, lui est _gay_ à cent pour cent, il a séduit Milo…

- Allons, Aiolia, Milo a couru après Camus à l'instant où ce gosse a posé le pied au Sanctuaire…

- Ouais, mais bon. Et puis Aphrodite, ça ce n'est pas une surprise. Chochotte, à soigner ses rosiers comme Camus soignait ses bouquins… Shaka et Mü aussi, d'ailleurs. Et que je chouine en tombant, et que je n'aime pas la bagarre, et que je n'aime pas le football… Mais quand-même, ce latino purement macho de DeathMask, lui aussi s'est laissé embarquer du côté obscur !

- Tu devrais accepter le concept de la bisexualité, badina Aiolos, hilare.

- Et notre Grand Pope avec Dokho ! _Ils_ nous envahissent en majorité !

- Mouahahahah, se bidonna ouvertement le neuvième gold, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

- Voyons, recommença à compter Aiolia, fébrile. Huit avec les vieux, Saga court après Camus – quand je disais qu'il était provocant celui-là -, mais n'est pas encore perdu pour la cause… Kanon on ne sait pas. Reste les gamins, Shun le pleurnicheur et ce Hyoga – tel maître, tel disciple. Et de dix.

- Bah ! réitéra Aiolos, que la paranoïa de son cadet commençait à lasser.

- Toi et moi, Ikki et Seiya, Shiryu, Aldébaran, Shura, comptons Saga et Kanon, et voilà, cela ne fait que neuf ! Nous perdons !

- Compte Jabu de la Licorne…

- Ah oui ! s'épanouit le Lion, soulagé. Mais quand même, reconnaît que ce sont des statistiques bizarres, cinquante pour cent de _gays_ au même endroit…

- Justement, émit le plus vieux. Cela peut s'expliquer par le confinement entre garçons, comme à l'armée ou au séminaire…

Ce débat passionnant et passionné fût interrompu par un autre style d'envahissement, celui des fêtards habituels, Kanon des Gémeaux et Angelo du Cancer en tête.

- C'est ton tour, Aiolos, le prévint sadiquement ledit crabe, le rictus psychopathe.

- Bienvenue, eût comme seule réaction amicale le héros ancien, sauveur d'une déesse en couche-culotte.

* * *

Mü du Bélier avait, après beaucoup d'essais infructueux, trouvé une faille dans la journée follement occupée de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna au Sanctuaire.

Il traîna donc par sa tunique en peau de chèvre son disciple Kiki devant le trône divin dont Seiya avait fini par s'extraire à l'heure du goûter, les fesses froides et douloureuses – mais lui, contrairement à Shion, en tout bien tout honneur.

- Non, non, pitié ! hurla démonstrativement le petit roux, que son mentor empêchait de se téléporter aux antipodes de sa divinité.

- Mü du Bélier, sourit affablement Athéna, qui accordait à l'Atlante sa juste valeur.

Le premier gardien ne s'était-il pas placé d'emblée à ses côtés lors de la bataille des douze maisons, réparant l'armure de Pégase pour protéger son cher héros ? Et celle des autres bronzes, mais cela n'était hélas pas une priorité de l'égocentrique Saori.

- Déesse Athéna, j'ai honte. Mon disciple, Kiki, est le responsable de la bacchanale de la fête, hier soir, c'est lui qui a versé le poison dans les verres.

Athéna crispa ses blanches mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège, et changea de couleur.

- Kiki, proféra-t-elle, livide, _toi_ ?

- Je voulais juste jouer, brama le gamin, décidé à user de l'hypocrisie la plus concentrée pour sauver sa peau.

- _Jouer_ ? articula soigneusement Saori, de sa façon à la fois douce mais cependant menaçante. La drogue est donc un jeu pour toi ?

- Non, non, s'empressa aussitôt l'enfant, virant de défense plus vite qu'il ne se téléportait. Non, mais je ne croyais pas ça dangereux ou mal, vu que Shaka en consomme le soir avec Maître Mü au Temple de la Vierge…

Le silence s'installa, persista, s'épaissit comme un sirop de confitures oublié sur le feu. Arrivé au point ou le sceptre d'Athéna tiendrait debout planté dedans, un rugissement femelle mais puissant retentit.

- MÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ !

Seiya de Pégase déboula des cuisines, fracassant les doubles portes enclosant la salle d'audience, en armure divine et un gâteau grec collant à sa mâchoire.

- Saori ! hennit le co-directeur, prêt à jouer les héros mythologiques.

Surpris de trouver sa déesse vivante, en bonne santé, pas kidnappée, le Japonais stoppa tout bête derrière le Bélier.

- Tout va bien, Seiya, l'informa la réincarnation, d'une voix redevenue aussi douce que de la gelée de mûres. Tu peux retourner manger.

A contrario, la jeune demoiselle arborait désormais un teint très fraisé.

Le canasson volant se retira à reculons, marchant dans les débris de bois de feu les portes, et Saori revint à ses béliers.

- Bien... Mü, je suis très surprise. D'abord, que tu t'adonnes à la drogue avec Shaka. Vous êtes censés être mes plus purs et raisonnables Chevaliers d'Or avec Camus du Verseau.

- Mais, tenta de protester l'infortuné Tibétain, qui se retenait de calotter un Kiki au large sourire de l'innocent du village.

- SILENCE ! Ensuite, que tu laisses ces produits stupéfiants à portée des mains innocentes…

Le Bélier toussa, démonstrativement moqueur.

- SILENCE ! Des mains innocentes de ton disciple, disais-je, pour qui tu devrais être un exemple !

- Mais…

- SILENCE ! Toi, Kiki, tu as usé d'une mauvaise initiative. Devant un produit suspect, il faut le donner au Grand Pope, ou au Petit Pope, en tout cas un être responsable.

- J'ai compris ma faute, Déesse Athéna, gloussa le rouquin, tête baissée en un remords feint avec grand brio.

- Excellent, se rengorgea Saori, ravie d'être une bonne éducatrice, donc future mère. Tu peux partir mon enfant.

Kiki ne se le fît pas répéter deux fois, et fila à reculons aussi vite que ses courtes jambes le lui permettaient, avec une grimace de triomphe à l'adresse de son cher professeur.

- Ah, mais, se plaignit l'Atlante, sidéré. Mais vous ne le punissez pas pour avoir fait sombrer le Sanctuaire dans le chaos ?

- En ce qui concerne les enfants, je crois en la responsabilisation, l'explication, la compréhension et le pardon, lénifia complaisamment Athéna.

- Ça, c'est fort, grinça à part lui le Tibétain.

- J'enverrai Saga et Kanon perquisitionner dans le Temple de la Vierge, vérifier vos réserves de drogue et les confisquer, bien entendu. En punition, Shaka et toi remplacerez aussi Camus pour me faire la lecture. Camus va être occupé, son petit ami est très malade d'une bronchite.

Effondré d'une telle pénitence, Mü du Bélier agita sa chevelure jumelle de celle de sa Déesse et plaida.

- Je croyais que vous deviez croire en la compréhension, le pardon ?

La jeune Japonaise étira un micro-sourire de bassesse pure.

- J'ai dit, " _en ce qui concerne les enfants_ ", Chevalier. Tu peux disposer.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, misanthrope reconnu et craint, avait passé sa journée à faire glisser ses rétines enflammées sur les photos cadeau de Shaina.

Troublé, l'oiseau de feu ne comprenait pas ce qui lui attirait l'œil, ni pourquoi il chercha plusieurs fois le Chevalier de l'Ophiucius au camp des femmes. Pour lui hurler dessus, certainement, s'auto-suggestionnait le rude Japonais.

Il ignorait que l'Italienne l'avait fui exprès, en une tactique que toutes les femmes connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps.

Hyoga, lui, n'était pas une femme mais avait appliqué la même méthode face à un Shun de plus en plus décidé, voire même obsédé, à perdre leur virginité commune ensemble.

Les deux frères, irrités d'une recherche vaine, se retrouvèrent donc le soir, échangeant des mots aigre-doux induits par la crise de personnalité sombre du cadet et du manque de tact légendaire de l'aîné.

* * *

Saga des Gémeaux s'était privé de dîner pour être le premier sur place à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, et surtout près de son cher Camus.

Conquérant, souriant, irradiant la parfaite santé pour mettre en avant l'atout que représentait un partenaire plus mature et moins fragile que Milo, le Grec entra dans la salle numéro un – parce que unique - dans ses mouvements amples de toge, mouvements qu'il avait passé son règne félon à étudier.

Il eût la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Hyoga déjà installé.

Le Russe tenait obligeamment une cuvette d'eau dans laquelle son maître tordait une serviette blanche à léger reflet rose pastel. Camus avait dégagé le front fiévreux de Milo de ses encombrantes et épaisses boucles bleues, et tentait de rafraîchir son petit ami allongé dans un lit tout ripoliné de blanc, ce qui laissait ressortir son superbe bronzage.

- Il dort, Maître Camus, remarqua à mi-voix le Cygne.

Saga sourit à l'audition du son rauque qui prenait source dans la poitrine de son insupportable rival scorpionnesque. Milo semblait bien K.O. Excellent, se dit l'ex-traître à sa Déesse, joignant l'extrémité de ses doigts non en geste de prière, mais en signe de réjouissance profane.

- Hey, remarqua soudain Hyoga, la prunelle courroucée. Saga !

Maître et disciple se retournèrent avec une synchronisation étrangement parfaite, avant de l'englober dans le même retroussement de nez méfiant et hautain.

Le Petit Pope se fît la réflexion amusée que leurs nez étaient déjà quelque peu retroussés de nature de toute façon.

- Saga ! répéta le Français, méfiant comme un chat devant une goutte d'eau. Tu es malade ?

- Du cerveau, Maître Camus, lui souffla dans un ricanement l'élève.

- Cela ne se soigne pas en infirmerie mais en asile, remarqua le professeur.

Furieux mais le dissimulant par un large sourire de travers, le plus vieux Gémeaux dût constater que Hyoga du Cygne représentait un écueil de glace non prévu dans son plan d'envahissement de la banquise.

* * *

Athéna aborda le dîner avec un grand sourire de contentement pur. Elle plissa un instant son jeune front de rides précoces devant la réduction étrange de sa tablée, et réclama des explications à son Grand Pope favori.

- Et bien, commença le vénérable bicentenaire redevenu jeune, Saga avait une démarche urgente à accomplir…

- Plus urgente que de partager le pain avec sa déesse ? l'interrompît la jeune fille, écarquillant des larges yeux en mode " _shojo_ ", donc choqués et inondés d'astres scintillants.

En fait de pain, les apprêts posés sur la table stimulaient autant l'appétence que la gourmandise exagérée.

Saori Kido était une adolescente qui n'avait ni l'envie ni l'habitude de vivre simplement, à l'économie. Economie qui ferait pourtant du bien aux finances exsangues du Sanctuaire après le règne dispendieux et anarchique d'un Gémeaux à double personnalité, la bonne ne surnageant pas assez longtemps pour rattraper les errements de la mauvaise.

- Il devait rendre une visite de camaraderie à Milo, intervint le sage Dragon, d'un ton écailleux qui laissait entendre que " _camaraderie_ " n'était pas le terme approprié.

- Ah, très bien ! approuva Athéna, naïvement ravie de cette preuve de bonne entente.

- Hyoga assiste son maître pour veiller sur Milo, reprit Shion.

En bout de table, Shun se renfrogna. Voilà donc où son petit ami censé le débarrasser de sa virginité se cachait ! Il faudrait mettre un jour les choses à plat avec son Cygne aimé, soit que lui, Shun, devrait désormais passer _avant_ son cher professeur !

L'adolescent roué décida de s'étayer de Milo, le Scorpion étant lui aussi très jaloux de l'attention éducative que portait le Français à son disciple. A près de dix-sept ans, Hyoga n'avait plus besoin de carcan parental !

- Mon frère n'avait pas faim, s'immisça ensuite l'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès, et la divinité haussa ses blanches épaules presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ikki du Phénix était un être indiscipliné, brutal et impoli, mais il avait apporté sa contribution à la sauvegarde de la Terre et par là-même Saori se voyait forcée de le considérer avec un peu de bienveillance. Ses caprices de cow-boy emplumé ne méritaient rien d'autre que de l'indifférence.

- Bien, conclut-elle donc. Bon appétit, mes amis…

Sa fiancée ayant donné le signal, Seiya se rua sur les _mezedes_ locaux, se distinguant dès ces hors-d'œuvre par sa capacité stomacale plus étendue qu'une autre dimension.

Athéna, elle, picora avec grâce en arborant un sourire énigmatique. _La_ lueur brûlait soudain comme des chandelles romaines dans ses iris grecs.

Shion échangea avec Shiryu un regard oriental et terrorisé.

Arrivé à l'instant du plat, que le Grand Pope indiqua à sa supérieure comme une recette de ___kritharaki_ aux seiches, arrosée de vin Saint-Georges " _de chez Skouras_ ", Athéna dévoila ses batteries.

- Dès la guérison de Milo du Scorpion, nous commencerons le club de théâtre. Dans l'optique d'un désir de camaraderie, d'esprit d'équipe, du refus de l'exclusion, tous les Chevaliers devront y participer !

Les étranglements furent seulement le fait de l'ex-Bélier et du Dragon, Seiya ayant poussé un rugissement de joie à cette déclaration de sa déesse et Shun ne rêvant que d'essayer des activités de groupe, même théâtrales, surtout avec son blond Hyoga.

Les deux autres convives souhaitèrent soudain férocement que la bronchite du huitième gardien s'éternise, et dans l'avenir ils n'allaient pas être les seuls.

* * *

Elégamment installé sur une chaise dure de l'infirmerie, Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope à la toge couvrant son peu de sous-habillement, s'efforçait de ne point bâiller. Une heure du matin était atteinte et même dépassée, et il n'avait encore eu aucune occasion de se rapprocher de son beau prince de Sibérie.

Vers une heure trente-trois, lassé, il aperçût soudain une faille dans le glaçon protecteur du glacier : Hyoga du Cygne avait été vaincu par le sommeil.

Le gamin dormait de tout son cœur de glace sur un lit voisin, et Camus restait éveillé, imperturbable, les mouvements de lecture de ses yeux dansant avec une rapidité et une continuité presque surnaturelles. Par Zeus, le Français lisait plus vite que lui !

Saga attaqua, et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur un lit vide, aux côtés de son pair.

- Tout va bien, Camus ? introduisit-il d'une voix exquise, veloutée, _soyeuse_.

Le grognement asocial du lecteur sybarite dérangé en plein déchiffrement sortit de la bouche aristocratique du Verseau, et le Gémeaux se caressa le menton d'un geste pensif et déjà agacé.

- Je te _parle_, Camus !

- Et moi je _lis_, répondit dans sa langue natale le Français, ses prunelles cultivées agrippées à son texte de biologie moléculaire comme Milo s'agrippait à lui-même.

Enervé par le manque d'intérêt que Camus lui portait, à lui, le deuxième bras droit d'Athéna, sa déesse si aimée qu'il avait voulu garder le pouvoir pour lui tout seul, Saga fît cabrioler le livre et renversa le Verseau sur le lit. Ce petit insolent allait regretter de s'être assis dessus, se jura-t-il. Ou pas ?

Piégé dans cette situation hautement compromettante pour un quelconque spectateur, Camus retînt son souffle.

Il ignorait que, réveillé de son assoupissement fiévreux, Milo du Scorpion, amant jaloux et quelque peu psychopathe, attendait la suite des opérations. Oh, il avait confiance en Camus, mais… quoique… Non, Milo n'avait pas _si_ confiance.

Son glaçon chéri était en proie à tant de convoitises qu'il allait en devenir volage, aussi sûr que Saori n'avait pas de cerveau. L'occasion lui était donnée de tester son amant.

Victorieux, Saga ourla ses lèvres charnues d'un rictus sensuel.

- Laisse-toi _enfin_ faire, mon cher Camus…

L'autre lui retourna un regard haineux.

- Tu ne peux rien, mon cher, ronronna le Petit Pope. Si tu te sers de ton cosmos, tu réveilles ton petit copain qui te verra le tromper. Si tu essayes de me geler, tu aggrave la bronchite de ton cher Milo… Si…

- Si tu ne me lâches pas, je suis très capable de te castrer en silence et sans cosmos, Saga.

Démonté, Saga bleu - qui n'avait pas besoin de Saga gris pour faire des bêtises - recula. Par cette chère Athéna, d'où le Français sortait-il ce bistouri affûté ? De sous l'oreiller ?

- Je suis prévoyant, je connais ta fourberie, expliqua un homme qui semblait d'attaque pour opérer à vif et sans anesthésie les parties viriles de son obsédé collègue.

- Bon, bon, se débina l'encombrant Petit Pope. Pardon… Je me suis laissé emporter par ta beauté.

Dans son lit, Milo savourait la vision de son rival, rival menacé de castration rapide comme un porcelet. Il était horrible, d'avoir douté de son cher Camus.

- Tu ne lâcherais pas ce couteau ? suggéra ensuite Saga, mal à l'aise, la main droite instinctivement posée en défense de son système reproducteur.

- C'est un bistouri, ça coupe mieux, le renseigna avec une fine cruauté Camus. Et non, je le garde.

Les deux antagonistes se rassirent, chacun de leur côté, et Saga attaqua alors sous un autre angle, plus subtil, plus galant et surtout plus onéreux.

- Tiens, Camus, un présent pour me faire pardonner…

Le huitième gold frémit à nouveau dans son lit d'infirmerie.

- Arrête de m'offrir du chocolat, marmotta le Verseau en tendant tout de même la main pour s'emparer d'un paquet emballé de doré.

Quelques _After Eight_ agrémenteraient tout de même sa longue veille.

Milo du Scorpion se retint de se redresser. Pourquoi son foutu petit ami ne résistait _jamais_ à recevoir des chocolats de cette marque ?

Hyoga se mit à ronfler, ce qui couvrit le petit cri étonné de son mentor.

- Saga !

Le paquet ne contenait pas du chocolat, mais une bague pour homme qui suait la richesse à la manière dont Seiya de Pégase fleurait la transpiration.

- Pour retrouver notre belle amitié, se justifia humblement le Grec, en gage d'admiration…

- Tu es dingue, hein, Saga, proféra le bourreau involontaire du cœur gémellaire.

- De toi, c'est un fait, reconnût de bonne grâce le généreux ami.

- Tu as une étrange notion de " _rester amis_ " persifla le cadet. Nous ne devons pas avoir le même dictionnaire.

- C'est un cadeau amical, Camus. Pour te rappeler que quelqu'un a des sentiments pour toi.

- Je te trouve odieux de cynisme, se scandalisa le Verseau. Tu me donnes ça au pied du lit d'infirmerie où mon petit ami est malade.

Cloué sur son matelas plus sûrement qu'une chouette à une porte, l'arachnide souffrant se retenait de hurler avec sa voix enrouée. Par les cornes du Taureau, pourquoi son chéri ne jetait pas la bague à la tête de Saga, s'il trouvait ça vraiment odieux ? Aurait-il un vilain fond de vénalité surnageant au milieu de ses nombreuses qualités ?

- Je ne la reprends pas, accepte là ! insista Saga. Moi, je saurais te chérir mieux que ce rustre de Milo, fatiguant comme un jeune chien et macho comme un italien !

Camus secoua avec impatience sa chevelure lisse, dépité.

- Je ne peux pas, Saga. J'aime Milo. J'ai toujours aimé Milo, sans doute. Même si je m'en suis rendu compte très tard, par bêtise. Par peur de souffrir, par la faute de mon entraînement de Chevalier des Glaces, par peur qu'il ne se lasse de moi et m'abandonne pour d'autres mieux.

La prunelle fiévreuse du Scorpion s'entrouvrit, miroitante de bonheur. Cela en éclipsa sa colère d'avoir été coiffé au poteau dans l'acte hautement symbolique qu'était une offre de bague précieuse. Ce salaud de Saga, oser lui chiper sa brillante idée !

Vaincu par cette dithyrambique aubade d'amour, exceptionnelle pour Camus qui n'étalait jamais aucun sentiment, le Petit Pope abandonna provisoirement et tourna des talons chagrinés.

- On reste amis, hein Saga ? eût le toupet de lui balancer Camus, en une offrande de paix et d'esprit de camaraderie qui comblerait Athéna.

- Bien sûr, grinça Saga, une pointe de cheveux gris lui tombant brièvement dans un œil rougissant. Compte sur moi !

Satisfait, Camus se rassit et rangeât l'encombrant cadeau dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il pourrait peut-être en tirer une belle somme ? Non, ce n'était pas une destination sympa pour un cadeau, même inapproprié. Il gardait bien – et même portait – les caleçons ridicules offerts religieusement par Hyoga.

- Chouchoouuuuu ! se fît alors remarquer le Scorpion d'une voix mourante.

Le onzième gardien s'empressa de ramener toute son attention à son petit ami malade.

* * *

Au Temple du Sagittaire, un autre genre de veillée se tenait.

Aiolos, être amical et sans préjugés, avait osé accepter au cercle restreint des golds Jabu de la Licorne, suivi par Miho, June du Caméléon et naturellement sa chère Seika.

Aphrodite et Angelo, qui avaient eux un profond sentiment de caste, avaient bien tentés de protester contre leur aîné, mais le Grec les avait très intelligemment muselés en proposant à la ronde un alcool de prune fabriqué maison et distillé dans l'une des nombreuses cases du jeu de l'oie que représentaient les sous-sols du neuvième Temple – même si les bronzes en avaient détruit une bonne partie lors de la bataille des douze maisons.

L'alcool faucha les pattes de tout le groupe, à part celles de Kanon qui avait bu pire comme tord-boyaux.

- Kanon, Kanon, attaqua soudain Aiolia, la pupille féline et mauvaise. C'est vrai que tu as prostitué Camus toute la nuit, fait des photos et des vidéos ?

Marine, qui à défaut d'alcool de prune sirotait du jus de litchi, faillit s'étrangler et lui balança une claque à décoiffer la crinière du Lion.

- Es-tu fou, Aiolia ? Demander de telles horreurs ?

- Ben, mon meilleur ami pourrait recouvrer la raison, son hétérosexualité et sa fierté s'il quittait un partenaire qui s'étale sur des photos cochonnes, se disculpa avec un très bon sens de l'aggravation le cinquième gardien.

Des tollés _gays_ suivirent, et Aiolia baissa le museau, lampant sec un nouveau verre d'alcool de prune servi par son grand frère attentionné.

- Alors, Kanon ? exigea Shaina, ignorant que le Phénix soupirait après elle dans sa chambre au Palais, étonné des troubles qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques temps.

- Je n'ai pas vu Camus de la nuit, et puis je ne ferais pas ça ! s'indigna un homme qui avait passé peu de temps au Sanctuaire, mais qui y avait déjà une réputation gonflée et houleuse comme les sept océans réunis et en tempête.

- Bah, ricana Shura, rigide comme un catholique espagnol, ou un Espagnol entiché d'Athéna, bah, tu en es capable, de prostituer de force un camarade pour gagner de l'argent !

Le second Gémeaux devint d'une intéressante couleur d'almandin sous son hâle grec et il rugit.

- J'aime bien Camus, je ne lui ferais pas un sale coup pareil ! Pas si bête, je l'aurais juste gardé rien pour moi !

Tout le monde la boucla et passa à autre chose – un alcool artisanal, mais de poires cette fois.

Cependant, à la fin de la soirée, une annexe de la cinquième rumeur naquit.

Cette cinquième rumeur _bis _chuchotait avec étonnement que Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-Dragon des Mers, ex-manipulateur de Poséidon, être pourri dans ses écailles et dépravé de surcroît, nourrissait une passion secrète et silencieuse pour Camus du Verseau, personne décidemment très demandée.

* * *

Shaka de la Vierge, ravi de façon impie de sa réconciliation avec son amant, avait beaucoup dormi sous couvert de méditation profonde et avait vu revenir avec surprise un Bélier furieux et irradiant la contrariété.

Après explications, la réincarnation de Bouddha médita encore un petit instant sur son plus beau lotus géant d'or, et entrouvrant ses prunelles azurées et floues, laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres en pétales de nélombo l'incommensurable sagesse de Siddhârta.

- Mettons ce petit nuisible face à ses onze ans, sa responsabilité et les enseignements d'un karma troublé par les méchantes actions.

- Oui, très bien, mais encore, mon lotus ? s'enquît un Mü certes de religion voisine, mais qui avait en ce moment précis besoin d'une traduction de ce langage fleuri en eau claire et limpide.

- Puisque ce ver de terre pourrait éventuellement, dans un avenir je l'espère lointain, devenir ton successeur, laisse lui provisoirement le Temple du Bélier.

- Et ?

- Vis avec moi, dans cet antre de recueillement et de méditation qui en sera moins troublé. Kiki apprendra l'art de l'autonomie.

- Mais, Shaka, et alors ?

- Laisse ton disciple seul, mariner dans ses vêtements sales, la recherche de nourriture et le changement de ses draps. Il viendra supplier ton pardon en rampant, le ventre creux et les tuniques crasseuses et en lambeaux...

A ces paroles plus cruelles mais plus explicites, l'Atlante réfléchit, insensiblement encouragé vers la bonne voie par un Indien qui lui flattait sa longue chevelure mauve du bout de ses petits doigts virginaux.

Athéna elle-même n'avait-elle pas prôné la responsabilisation ? finît par se convaincre le pauvre Mü, dépassé par ce rouquin diabolique dont il avait changé les couches.

- Entendu, Shaka, agréa en soupirant le réparateur d'armure. Sauf pour son entraînement, je laisserai Kiki livré à lui-même.

- C'est la sagesse, cher Mü, roucoula un homme parfait et proche des dieux, mais égoïstement satisfait d'avoir débarrassé le tapis persan de son logis d'un gamin dérangeant.

Kiki de l'Appendix, lui, descendait les marches entre le Temple du Verseau et celui du Capricorne, en sifflant faux et de tout son cœur rusé.

Loin de s'attendre à ce qui allait lui tomber sur sa chevelure carotte.


	29. La chasse au Cygne est ouverte

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Saori prépare avec gourmandise son club de théâtre.

Milo va mieux, même beaucoup mieux, témoins volontaires et involontaires à l'appui.

Kiki apprend son exil et n'a aucun doute sur le responsable de cette fourberie, quant à Ikki, il fait preuve d'audace.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** La chasse au Cygne est ouverte

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**La chasse au Cygne est ouverte**

Saori Kido, dite Athéna, dite la Déesse de la Sagesse, se réveilla de bonne heure pour passer une série de coups de fil.

Cette orgie de téléphonie moderne réserverait en son temps de très grandes surprises à ses chers Chevaliers – non, nous n'avons pas parlé de _bonnes_ surprises. De toute manière, une surprise d'Athéna pouvait-elle se révéler statistiquement agréable ?

Ensuite, l'adolescente divine bouscula Seiya, puis bouscula le petit-déjeuner, et fila le long des couloirs du Palais avec la rapidité des semelles ailées d'Hermès.

Pégase suivit le mouvement, décidé avec un instinct atavique à suivre Saori jusque dans les plus profonds ravins, et se retrouva dans un lieu moins encaissé et plus sûr : une grande salle avec une estrade, beaucoup de sièges et une profonde odeur de renfermé.

- Voilà, Seiya, se satisfît Athéna, bras croisés sur une robe légère en lin bleu clair.

- Voilà quoi, ma Saori ? interrogea le bourricot, qui n'avait pas eu le quota nécessaire de sucres rapides pour réveiller son cerveau endormi.

- Ma salle de théâtre, Pégasounet ! explicita gentiment sa fiancée.

- Oh ! Ah ! Oui ! se répandît en exclamations admiratives le Japonais, grattant sa nuque en un geste embarrassé.

- Bien sûr, il faut commander quelques aménagements… Des rideaux de scène, peut-être l'électricité au lieu de ces bêtes flambeaux qui datent de Sasha…

- Si tu dois dépendre des électriciens, Saori, nous ne jouerons tes pièces que l'année prochaine ! fît observer un garçon qui avait un brin de bon sens.

L'adolescent héros des guerres saintes avait pu observer les nombreux démêlés houleux de sa fiancée avec les entreprises plomberie/électricité/maçonnerie.

Malgré les promesses des devis faramineux, Athéna avait dû attendre un an pour la fin des travaux de modernisation, et encaisser de multiples plaintes des Chevaliers d'Or, surtout celles respectueuses mais réitérées chaque jour de l'incarnation de Bouddha, l'unique malchanceux à avoir vu le sixième temple entièrement rasé malgré la perfection de son karma.

Le seul à jubiler avait été le Verseau, qui disposait déjà d'appartements rénovés depuis ses dix-huit ans, et qui avait fait réparer son électricité détruite par la guerre contre Hadès en une semaine – détail qui avait enragé littéralement Athéna, furieuse qu'un simple mortel et minable Chevalier obtienne des services avant elle, la plus belle de l'Olympe.

Camus avait rétorqué que cela devait tenir à la manière hautaine et méprisante dont la jeune héritière nippone parlait aux ouvriers, sans préciser que lui n'avait pas tenté de radiner sur le devis comme le précautionneux Shion, et qu'il avait au contraire distribué quelques pots-de-vin.

Se souvenant de ses déboires avec les divers corps de métier, Saori se rembrunit et donna sur-le-champ raison à Pégase.

- Nous jouerons comme du théâtre antique ! Seul comptera la sobriété, et l'excellence de notre jeu d'acteur, déclama pompeusement une jeune créature se prenant déjà pour une grande tragédienne.

Seiya dodelina de la crinière.

Certes, que sa Saori avait du talent pour les rôles dramatiques !

Certes, qu'elle avait de l'expérience pour les rôles de vierge effarouchée, enlevée par des malandrins divins, forcée de s'évanouir petit à petit avec expressivité sur une douzaine d'heures en attendant le héros !

- Tu seras merveilleuse, ma déesse ! assura-t-il sincèrement.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, Camus se consolait d'une nuit de veille par le sourire cauteleux et satisfait du médecin nippon : la fièvre était tombée et Milo revivait.

- Très bien, très bien…

- J'peux partir ? demanda le Scorpion, ses paupières bistrées de fatigue clignant d'une imploration muette mais séduisante.

Le docteur y consentit, à condition de repos, repos et encore repos. Prise de médicaments et beaucoup d'eau, ce que le Verseau assura surveiller.

- A propos, se retourna l'homme de l'art. C'est le jour de votre piqûre !

La mine froide du Français s'allongea imperceptiblement, Milo couina d'angoisse et de solidarité, et le médecin s'inclina.

- Ma nouvelle assistante va s'en charger.

Curieux, les deux amants tournèrent leur figure vers la porte, qui vit apparaître la petite Chinoise fiancée à Shiryu du Dragon.

- Shunreï ! croassa de sa voix encore enrouée l'arachnide.

- Bonjour, Chevaliers, salua avec déférence la jeune fille, ses yeux bridés insondables.

- Tu as déjà fait une piqûre ? s'informa le soupçonneux Scorpion.

- Ce sera la première, chantonna l'accent chinois de la demoiselle.

Shunreï ne se sentait plus de contentement : elle allait enfin avoir une activité intéressante en ce pays étranger. L'adolescente, qui n'était heureuse qu'en s'activant sans relâche, avait bondi sur la petite annonce posée en évidence par le médecin du Sanctuaire.

Shiryu l'avait encouragée, fier d'elle, et Shunreï s'était présentée à l'entretien préparatoire, avouant une expérience de plus d'une dizaine d'années en gériatrie avancée.

Etant la seule candidate, paraissant sérieuse, travailleuse, peu exigeante sur les gains – donc prête à se laisser exploiter -, elle avait été acceptée avec empressement.

- Bien, Mademoiselle Shunreï, voici un cas pratique sur lequel s'exercer.

Le cas pratique grinça des dents, et Milo poussa un rugissement à décoiffer la tresse de l'aspirante infirmière.

- Mon Camus n'est pas un rat de laboratoire !

- Bah, chuchota le onzième gardien, laisse, Milo. Cela ne peut pas être pire qu'Athéna !

Boudeur, le Scorpion ferma sa grande bouche, et laissa Camus aux mains blanches et potelées de Shunreï. Le Verseau, lui, avait toujours trouvé la fiancée du Dragon sympathique, mais là, armée de cette grande seringue, elle lui apparaissait sous un tout autre jour, beaucoup moins gracieux.

Tout se passa cependant sans dommages autres qu'un pansement à Mickey – don d'Athéna à son infirmerie -, et Milo respira plus aisément.

- Viens, chouchou, on s'en va ! réclama plaintivement l'arachnide.

Hyoga dormait toujours sur son coin de lit, et personne ne lui prêta attention.

* * *

Très loin de là, une jeune fille blonde et timide, dont on ne se douterait point, à la voir en robe turquoise simplette et le crâne orné d'une tresse candide, qu'elle avait été le réceptacle de la Déesse de la Discorde, passait avec succès l'épreuve du détecteur de métaux de l'aéroport de Narita, Tokyo, Japon.

Sa destination, en un billet aller-simple payé par plusieurs mois de labeur, n'était rien d'autre que l'aéroport d'Eleftherios Venizelos, Athènes, Grèce.

Une fois installée dans son étroit siège de troisième classe, Erii ouvrit son passeport nippon pour sourire à ce qu'il recelait entre ses pages, à savoir la photo d'un jeune homme métissé aussi blond qu'elle.

Sa quinzaine d'heures de vol se passerait ainsi en rêveries à la guimauve et en soupirs tourmentés par l'anticipation des retrouvailles avec le Chevalier du Cygne.

* * *

A peine rentré dans ses pénates, Milo du Scorpion, hagard et torturé, refusa de se mettre au lit et serra les phalanges pour éplucher un œuf énorme avec son cher conjoint.

Camus, mécontent de voir son petit ami refuser de s'aliter comme convenu avec le docteur, se campa fermement devant Milo, attendant la suite.

- Camus, introduisit Milo avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, tu as _encore_ accepté un cadeau de Saga !

- Je n'y peux rien s'il dépose des boîtes d'_After Eight _devant la porte, marmonna un amateur de chocolat qui se sentait à peine coupable.

Les traits déformés par la joie de prendre Camus en défaut, Milo pointa un index vengeur sur lui.

- Non, chouchou. Cette nuit, Saga t'a offert une bague, le salaud ! Et toi, tu as accepté !

Le glacier en titre du Sanctuaire se figea, médusé. Comment Milo…

- Me dis pas que j'ai rêvé ! insista avec mauvaiseté le Scorpion, dont les jambes tremblotaient sous l'effet de la maladie, mais qui tenait à mettre les choses au point.

- Je… non, bien sûr mais…

- Ha, ha ! ricana aigrement l'arachnide, prêt à piquer mortellement.

- Il a refusé de la reprendre, que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? grincha le Verseau dans un système de défense très piètre pour ses brillantes capacités mentales.

- Poubelle, sortit simplement Milo.

- Elle vaut plus de cinq mille euros je crois, s'indigna le Français.

Furax, le Grec finît pas s'asseoir sur un pouf couleur crème pour bouder plus en adéquation avec son état de fatigue.

- Je ne te savais pas si intéressé par le fric et les trucs matériels !

- Mais non, se défendit âprement son amant, froissé dans sa conception philosophique et éthérée de l'existence. Seulement, je n'aime pas gaspiller.

- Si tu m'aimes, Camus, exigea avec rouerie et intérêt pécuniaire le fier Scorpion, donne moi ce cadeau malvenu et laisse-moi le revendre. Comme ça, je renfloue mes finances sans que tu aies à suppléer.

Et il se vengerait de cet insupportable Saga, qui paierait ainsi dans le savoir la bague de demande en mariage de son rival. Existait-il raisonnement plus cynique ?

Rendu perplexe par le rire démoniaque entrecoupé de quintes de toux de son partenaire, Camus plissa les yeux, fouilla la poche de son pantalon et tendit le bijou corrupteur du Petit Pope.

- D'accord, Milo, prends-la. De toute façon, je ne désire que celle que tu m'as offerte à Paris.

Ce geste et ces paroles mielleuses à outrance ramenèrent instantanément la paix dans le cœur jaloux et malmené du huitième gardien, qui refusa un baiser de son chéri avec hauteur et force.

- M'embrasses pas, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Je vais faire un petit somme je crois, et toi aussi, hein mon Camus ? Tu n'as pas dormi à cause de moi…

Le conflit ainsi réglé, le couple infernal se vautra dans leur lit conjugal pour oublier le monde extérieur, monde méchant et cruel avec eux.

* * *

Aphrodite des Poissons, plus beau des Chevaliers au service d'Athéna, plus beau que la Déesse elle-même, serrait à l'instant ses belles lèvres repulpées par divers produits revitalisants, produits dont il valait mieux ne pas savoir la composition.

- Maudit Saga, grinçait le Suédois, avec pour seul auditeur son cher Angelo.

- Allons, calme-toi, conseillait sans trop y croire un Cancer à peine réveillé.

- J'étais sur le point de réussir ! Ce benêt de Seiya avait les pouvoirs de direction, et avait accepté toutes mes demandes ! Mon site internet !

- Tu sais bien que Saga n'est pas un rigolo quand il est bleu, rétorqua en s'étirant l'Italien. Et puis il disjoncte grave en ce moment…

- Mouais…

- Parfaitement, ricana aigrement l'ex-DeathMask. Une moitié grise, une moitié bleue, et un ensemble commun qui veut les fesses de Camus dans son lit…

- Je n'aurais jamais crû que tu aurais retenu le système mathématique des ensembles, griffa sournoisement l'amateur de roses.

- Mon cher Aphro, chercherais-tu la bagarre ? feula le Cancer.

Au vu de la façon dont les bagarres avec Angelo se terminaient, le Suédois fît imprudemment signe que oui.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix avait passé une soirée étrange : son maître et Shaka avaient feint de l'ignorer, même quand le gamin avait projeté des grains de riz par télékinésie dans la cuisine ascétique du Bouddha vivant.

Même quand Mü lui avait servi un verre de lait de chèvre pour remplacer le liquide coulé sur la table en bois brut. Même quand le petit roux avait produit divers bruits malséants en plein repas.

Contrarié que ses frasques provocantes ne provoquent que l'indifférence, l'apprenti souffla en gonflant ses joues et haussa ses épaules.

- Kiki, parla enfin le Bélier, et content d'exister à nouveau, l'élève hurla un " _oui_ _!_ " empressé.

- Oui, qui ?

- Oui Maître ! frétilla l'enfant.

- Nous commencerons dès ce soir une autre phase de ton entraînement.

- Chouette ! glapit inconsidérément le jeune garçon.

- Je te laisse le Temple du Bélier. Et tu te débrouilles.

- Hein ? proféra bêtement le rouquin, coupé dans son élan joyeux.

- Lessive, nourriture, propreté, tout sera à ta charge. Je superviserai juste ton entraînement quotidien.

- Mais, et vous Maître ? frémit l'infortuné joueur de mauvais tours.

- Moi ? sourit l'Atlante, coulant un battement de cils séducteur à sa Vierge aux cheveux d'or qui mastiquait inlassablement trois grains de riz dans sa petite bouche accueillante.

- Oui, Maître ! haleta le disciple tétanisé.

- Moi, je reste au Temple de la Vierge, avec mon compagnon de vie.

Le jeune Kiki commença à hurler, secouant sa chevelure carotte et entrevoyant tous les aléas d'une vie sans personne pour s'occuper de son confort domestique.

- Vous m'abandonnez, Maître !

- Je t'enseigne le sens de la responsabilité, Kiki, pontifia le sage Tibétain, retenant à grand peine un rictus amusé. Une clé essentielle pour devenir un bon chevalier d'Athéna.

Les grains de riz enfin glissés le long de son gosier perfide, l'homme le plus proche des dieux consentit à intervenir.

- Rassemble tes affaires, et dans une heure, tu devras avoir cessé de souiller le temple qui abrite la sagesse de Bouddha.

- C'est votre idée, vous débarrasser de moi ! hulula un être sanglotant de tous ses petits yeux mauves et roués, dans le but évident d'apitoyer le généreux Bélier.

- Je suis éloigné de ces petitesses bassement humaines, vermisseau indigne d'atteindre l'illumination, trancha lapidairement Saint Shaka.

De cela, même Mü avec tout son amour, n'en était pas absolument certain : il devait hélas concéder à son blond amant une nette tendance à la mesquinerie.

* * *

Milo se réveilla après seize heures cinq, se sentant mieux, et avant Camus.

Ravi d'être à nouveau ferme sur ses belles jambes bronzées, l'arachnide s'avisa qu'il mourait de faim et résolût de cuisiner une surprise à son amant. Ce pourri de Saga n'avait marqué que trop de points dans les tentatives galantes ces derniers jours, et Milo commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter.

Le Scorpion arrivé à la cuisine s'empara d'un paquet de farine en plissant les paupières. Il devait se montrer honnête envers lui-même : une fois son merveilleux glaçon pêché, il n'avait fait que peu d'efforts ensuite pour rester un minimum galant.

A vrai dire, il n'en faisait même pas du tout ces derniers temps, des efforts. Bref…

- Opération _lune de miel_, ricana en français un être content de lui, en éventrant sauvagement le paquet et enfarinant tout le plan de travail.

* * *

Kanon avait en peu de temps eu vent de la cinquième rumeur _bis_ le concernant.

Outré qu'on puisse le soupçonner d'un attachement sentimental quelconque, il propagea aux quatre vents du Sanctuaire un démenti cinglant et peu courtois : oui, il ne demandait pas mieux que de cabrioler une nuit avec Camus du Verseau et de faire grimper le petit frigide au plafond. Non, il n'était pas amoureux, Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-Marina au service de Poséidon, n'était pas un être à tomber dans ce piège de guimauve qu'était la passion.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que cela faisait des humains, témoin son Petit Pope de jumeau et son Scorpion d'ami qui bavaient stupidement, la cervelle liquéfiée et la langue pendante comme des toutous devant un nic-nac.

Mais pour le tourment futur de Kanon, les démentis aux racontars n'avaient jamais aucun succès auprès des habitants du Sanctuaire.

L'attrait de la rumeur chantait plus fort.

* * *

A l'extrême nord de l'Europe, une autre jeune demoiselle blonde, mais d'une nuance plus claire, préparait une belle malle digne de la Princesse d'Asgard qu'elle était.

Torturée par l'écartèlement de son cœur innocent entre son ami d'enfance Hagen et le Prince Charmant étranger et blond au service d'Athéna, Freya avait conquis l'aval de sa sœur Hilda, prêtresse d'Odin, souveraine absolue du royaume, pour répondre à l'invitation chaleureuse d'Athéna de venir prendre un peu le soleil en Grèce.

Clouée en prières obligatoires et quotidiennes au pied d'une statue indifférente, Hilda ne pouvait – ni ne voulait – se déplacer, et avait donc fini par décider d'envoyer en un souci de diplomatie sa jeune sœur en ambassade.

Pour la tête froide de la jeune femme, qui avait béni simplement Odin de la résurrection de son cher Siegfried, les lamentations stériles et adolescentes de Freya sur son balancement cardiaque entre deux hommes étaient exaspérantes.

- Je suis prête ma sœur ! l'informa l'Asgardienne avec un tourbillon enfantin sur ses pieds menus.

- Parfait. La Déesse Athéna m'a promis son Jet privé pour demain de bonne heure. Veille à représenter Asgard de façon à garder de bonnes relations avec le Sanctuaire, Freya. Ce sont de précieux alliés.

Rien que pour cela, une alliance Princesse d'Asgard/Chevalier divin d'Athéna pourrait s'avérer intéressante en fin de compte, calculait la stratégique Hilda. Mais c'était à sa sœur de décider, elle ne lui imposerait jamais aucun prétendant.

Le dernier repas de la famille royale se passa joyeusement, excepté la mine longue d'une aune de l'infortuné Hagen de Mérak, Guerrier Divin de Beta, qui n'avait pas eu la permission d'escorter Freya.

Hilda de Polaris ne tenait point à une nouvelle guerre créée par une pomme de discorde qui serait sa propre sœur.

* * *

Camus du Verseau s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, même s'il se hâta, vêtu d'un simple caleçon à petits pingouins, de partir à la recherche de Milo. Milo qui était censé rester au lit mais qui naturellement avait du s'avachir devant la télé.

- Milo ?

L'humeur du Verseau faillit descendre au zéro absolu quand il pénétra dans une cuisine qu'il avait encore nettoyée la veille : une pellicule de farine recouvrait presque toute la pièce, cela sentait le chocolat brûlé et la moitié des appareils ménagers semblaient avoir été utilisés et salis.

Au milieu du désastre, son amant, les boucles également enfarinées, qui tourna vers lui un minois affairé et coupable.

- Oh mon Camus ! T'en fais pas, je vais nettoyer tout hein… Je voulais te faire une surprise, un gâteau, et… D'ailleurs il est prêt et…

- Tu devais rester au lit, Milo, indiqua sévèrement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Je me sens mieux ! Juré ! Et puis, j'ai mis des chaussettes, un jeans et un tee-shirt hein, j'ai pas froid.

- C'est bien, mais regarde-moi ce chantier !

- Je laverai tout !

Camus soupira, et finit par sourire. Milo avait le bout du nez décoré de chocolat.

- Merci pour le gâteau, choisit-il donc de prononcer en louvoyant sur le carrelage poudreux pour rejoindre son amant.

- Mais de rien mon amour, frétilla avec empressement le Scorpion, ravi de l'effet de son essai de galanterie. Viens, assieds-toi, c'est prêt à manger !

Deux parts de gâteau plus tard, Camus soupira du bonheur d'avoir l'estomac rempli, et Milo du bonheur d'avoir marqué des points.

Le menton posé dans ses mains, le huitième gardien passa soudain une langue aguicheuse sur ses lèvres chocolatées.

- Tu es si tentant, avec ce caleçon chouchou…

- Milo ! s'insurgea le glaçon du Sanctuaire. Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Tu es malade, je te le rappelle. Le médecin a dit, repos, repos et encore repos !

Le lubrique Scorpion ricana en déplaçant le reste de son chef-d'œuvre chocolaté en lieu sûr, avant de coincer son petit ami contre la table.

- La nuit de mon retour, je suis trop passé à la casserole pour mon goût, cher cœur. Je vais remédier à la situation dès maintenant…

- Milo, espèce de… de... protesta mollement le Verseau déjà fort liquéfié par les pinces chaudes de son arachnide. Arrête, en plein jour, au milieu de la cuisine, si quelqu'un arrive…

- Je suppose que l'on frappera à la porte d'entrée. Et puis, leçon numéro un, on se fout du lieu et du moment, tu vas devoir réviser, mon Camus !

- Mmmm, oui mais…

- D'abord, c'est toi qui me provoque à te balader en seul caleçon, susurra le bouillant Grec, juchant sur la table un Camus plus que consentant malgré ses hypocrites contestations.

- Allons dans la chambre, Milo, tenta encore en pure perte le onzième gold, pas sur la table…

- Hum, rappelle-moi tout ce que l'on a déjà fait sur cette table, Mumus chéri… badina le huitième gardien.

- Heu… se troubla le pudique Français.

- Oh, la fois où on commençait à être ensemble pendant ma fausse grippe, et que tu ne voulais pas ici parce que pour toi faire l'amour, " _ça ne se faisait que dans un lit... _"

- Oui, bon, ça va Milo, ragea le Verseau, écarlate comme un cœur de Saint-Valentin.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion se trompait cependant sur un point : certains visiteurs ne pensaient pas à frapper à la porte.

En tout cas, pas Shun d'Andromède, plus infernal que jamais, qui traînait après lui son petit ami Hyoga du Cygne.

Le Japonais avait décidé avec la nouvelle autorité qui était la sienne que leur inexpérience d'adolescents devait s'abreuver aux sources de la connaissance, donc le couple phare du Sanctuaire par excellence, Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion.

- Shun, je ne veux pas parler de ça à nos aînés, cancanait avec indignation le jeune Cygne.

- Il faut respecter le savoir des plus vieux, tu me l'as toujours dit, railla impitoyablement Shun.

- Ils ne sont même pas là, ou ils dorment, tenta encore le blond.

- J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Surprenons-les !

Pour être surpris, les adolescents furent surpris, Hyoga visant immédiatement " _son_ " caleçon cadeau à pingouins échoué sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il s'étrangla, couleur de myrtille, Shun le bâillonnant vite de sa blanche main en un réflexe de guerrier.

- Chuuuuuuuut !

Les adolescents risquèrent ensuite un nez prudent par la porte entrebâillée, et le Russe s'étouffa davantage : sa Vierge Marie de professeur était en effet en proie aux ardeurs charnelles d'un Scorpion qui n'avait plus l'air malade, et qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se déshabiller – l'avisé Camus pensant malgré les circonstances louches à la bronchite de son petit copain.

Effaré, le Cygne tenta de reculer, mais Shun d'Andromède, l'œil jade allumé et les cils enroulés par l'intérêt, retint d'une poigne ferme son petit ami. L'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès n'éprouvait sur le moment aucun scrupule à épier un épisode sensuel de ses aînés.

Il fallait bien apprendre, non ?

Hyoga du Cygne, lui, ferma obstinément les paupières sur ses purs yeux transparents, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir matériellement se boucher les oreilles. Les cris enthousiastes de Milo, les geignements sardanapalesques de Camus, les chocs répétés de la table contre le mur bouleversaient le Russe au-delà de toute expression.

Son monde douillet en duvet de canard se délitait de plus en plus.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parût une éternité mais en fait représentait deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes, la conclusion du couple fût atteinte, le rugissement de Milo ne laissant aucun doute à ce sujet, même pour des oreilles chastes et peu exercées du Russe.

Son petit ami satisfait ayant vu ce qu'il désirait voir l'entraîna hors du Temple du Scorpion, au grand soulagement de Hyoga.

- Tu vois que ton maître soi-disant frigide… triompha Shun.

- Il accomplit son pénible devoir conjugal avec stoïcisme, c'est tout ! se rebiffa le Chevalier des Glaces, persuadé que Camus avait grandement souffert, et jamais à coups d'arguments spécieux pour protéger l'idée allégorique qu'il se faisait de son pur mentor.

Le noir Andromède partit dans un rire homérique et diabolique.

- Son _devoir_ ? N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il prenait un pied du tonnerre ? Tu aurais dû ouvrir les yeux, Hyoga.

Verdâtre, le Russe ne semblait pas goûter à l'humour douteux de son petit copain.

- Je ne mangerai plus chez eux, conclût le malheureux disciple.

Shun d'Andromède leva ses yeux émeraude au ciel rougeoyant d'un beau coucher de soleil. Il y allait encore avoir beaucoup de travail pour décoincer Hyoga, pressentait l'adolescent en crise.

* * *

Shion du Bélier, ex-vétéran des deux guerres saintes, en couple avec un ex-vieillard violet redevenu un jeune tigre séduisant, écoutait depuis une heure les jacassements enthousiastes de sa jeune déesse sur le club de théâtre qu'elle allait imposer… euh, proposer généreusement à ses chers Chevaliers.

Saga des Gémeaux, amoureux malchanceux, ex-schizophrène mal guéri, observait avec complaisance la fraîcheur adolescente de sa supérieure, même s'il déplorait un manque de cerveau qui rehausserait tant de beauté.

- Serait-il possible de plaquer dans tout le Sanctuaire des affiches géantes appelant aux armes de la culture ? pépia Saori.

- Bien, sursaute Shion avec une voix enrouée de trop de silence – son amant aurait lui décrété que cela venait de trop de cris de plaisir. Il faudrait un modèle, et que les copistes…

Devant la moue qui rembrunissait le visage poupin d'Athéna, fille aimant que tout se passe très rapidement, Saga s'empressa de jouer les courtisans.

- Il suffit de demander le concours d'Aphrodite, Athéna. Son sens artistique sera ravi de collaborer, et de plus il possède un grand matériel de photocopie.

Sourire carnassier de la réincarnation d'Athéna, qui fila incontinent honorer le temple des roses de son indispensable et lumineuse présence.

- Aphrodiiiiite ! stridula la demoiselle, en un ensemble d'ondes vocales préjudiciables à la croissance des plus jeunes fleurs du Poissons.

* * *

Après une nouvelle journée de recherche, Ikki du Phénix dénicha enfin Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qui prenait tout bêtement le frais assise sur le pas de sa porte.

Bien que surpris de voir quelqu'un prendre le frais sans enlever un lourd masque – mais les femelles étaient des êtres incompréhensibles et volatils -, le Japonais lança un bonsoir faussement assuré.

- Bonsoir, Ikki du Phénix, grinça Shaina sans bouger de sa dalle de pierre chaude de soleil, ses cheveux couleur d'anis flottant à la légère brise vespérale.

- Hum, heu, ben, se tortilla le Phénix.

- Oui Ikki ? prononça avec patience Shaina, d'un ton à la fois cajoleur et ironique.

- Merci encore pour le cadeau, se lança le fier oiseau de feu.

- Mais de rien, Ikki.

Le rude Japonais souffla très fort, avant de constater que la femme Chevalier semblait attendre une suite à ce dialogue déjà conséquent pour un asocial notoire.

- Je me disais… je pensais… entama avec difficulté le marginal emplumé. Nous pourrions… y retourner, dans cette discothèque…

Le masque de l'Ophiucius resta impassible par le fait même de sa nature métallique, mais en dessous, Shaina rayonnait.

- Avec June ? interrogea-t-elle précautionneusement.

Ikki maudit encore ce stupide masque, qui l'empêchait de voir l'effet de sa demande, et d'adapter son comportement en conséquence. Mais comment conquérir un terrain lisse et neutre comme de l'acier, même poli d'arabesques ?

- Cela ne me paraît pas nécessaire, cracha enfin Ikki, brûlant tous ses phénix dans une dernière estocade convaincante.

- J'accepte, Ikki. Ce soir, huit heures, au " _69_ " ?

- Nous pouvons y aller ensemble, proposa encore Ikki, se sentant juste et magnanime.

- Je n'ai nulle besoin d'escorte mâle, je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna ! le rembarra aussitôt la douce demoiselle, se levant et virant de ses talons aiguilles.

La porte en bois claqua au bec de l'oiseau immortel.

Boudeur mais satisfait de pouvoir étudier davantage la créature qui lui donnait des plumes blanches, Ikki mit ses mains dans les poches de son jeans rouge et retourna au Palais d'Athéna.


	30. Un dîner presque parfait

Hello à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Freya de Polaris atterrit en terre promise, accueillie avec camaraderie par Athéna…

Shun poursuit ses plans et s'invite à dîner, la pureté de Hyoga est de plus en plus compromise.

Camus jouit des attentions inhabituelles de son cher Scorpion, qui poursuit ses essais culinaires, et Kiki se plaint de l'abandon et de la faim.

L'affiche appelant aux armes du théâtre est enfin placardée, et la première réunion d'art dramatique se tient – presque – dans le calme.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Un dîner presque parfait

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les éventuelles pièces dramatiques à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quant au titre, y a pas photo.

* * *

**Un dîner presque parfait**

Hyoga du Cygne, vers qui un Jet privé divin et un long courrier nippon volaient de concert, se retrouva à l'heure du dîner au huitième temple, contraint et forcé – par Shun.

Andromède n'avait point perdu de vue son idée d'informations graveleuses, et avait dévoilé à son petit ami un plan sournois : s'incruster à dîner avec Milo et Camus, faire couler si possible l'alcool à flots, et en profiter pour récolter un maximum d'informations en dessous de la ceinture.

- Mon Maître, donner de l'alcool à des mineurs comme nous ? osa ricaner ouvertement le Russe. Tu rêves, mon Shun ! Il m'autorise juste la limonade !

Même pas, en fait, car le salubre magicien de l'eau et de la glace avait servi à ses disciples de l'eau et du vrai jus de fruits, sans sucres néfastes ni colorants ajoutés.

- Il y a Milo, contra nonchalamment l'ancien support d'Hadès.

Le couple d'adolescents rentra donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans le Temple du Scorpion, et Milo leur ouvrit avec un air surpris suivi d'un grand sourire d'accueil.

- Tiens, salut les jeunes…

- Bonsoir Milo, sourit de toutes ses dents le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

Hyoga, lui, remarqua en pinçant le bec que le Grec avait la braguette de son jeans mal refermée. Le pervers venait sans doute à peine de remonter son slip, râlait un jeune Cygne trop couvé par son mentor et coincé par conséquent dans une coquille d'œuf devenue trop exiguë pour son âge.

- Nous ne dérangeons pas ? s'enquit poliment Shun. Je sais que tu es malade…

- Mais non, bien sûr ! assura Milo. Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. Entrez voyons…

Radieux, Shun entraîna son petit ami et s'assit d'autorité sur le canapé en désordre, observé avec bienveillance par le Scorpion.

- Où est mon maître ? ronchonna soudain Hyoga, qui aurait donné toutes ses paires de jambières en fourrure – au nombre de six - pour être ailleurs.

Un sourire béat et stupide déforma aussitôt les traits réguliers de Milo.

- Il prend une douche, fît sobrement le Grec, sans s'étaler sur la raison de ces ablutions. Tiens, je le sens qui arrive d'ailleurs.

Camus resta imperturbable en reconnaissant son élève et le petit copain de son élève dans le canapé, ce que Hyoga analysa à tort comme une pudeur honteuse parce qu'il venait de se faire outrager.

C'était oublier partialement que l'entité physique du Français, en son état naturel, était le plus souvent assimilable à un morceau de banquise : inamovible, impassible, minérale.

- Bonsoir, Hyoga.

- Bonsoir Maître ! s'empressa le Russe.

Shun d'Andromède, ex-réceptacle d'Hadès, bronze négligé alors qu'il était puissant, se décida à prendre le contrôle d'une situation bancale et gênée.

- En fait, on voudrait dîner avec vous, jeta-t-il franchement et avec une moue innocente.

Les lèvres de Camus, légèrement gonflées par les baisers gloutons de son petit ami, s'arquèrent imperceptiblement vers le bas. Le Verseau trouvait que s'inviter chez les autres était un acte hautement malpoli.

Il se contint toutefois, car la pensée que Shun avait été élevé par son seul asocial de frère lui instillait un brin d'indulgence. Il y avait naturellement une infinie différence d'éducation entre ses chers parents de la noblesse française et Ikki du Phénix, le contestataire en titre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

- Super, pas de problème, se hâtait d'ailleurs de répondre Milo, ravi d'avoir du monde autour de lui, et qui appréciait le nouveau Shun diabolique à défaut d'aimer Hyoga.

De plus, il s'était promis de faire des efforts, et le fait de supporter sans jalousie le caneton entraîné par Camus faisait partie de ses bonnes résolutions.

- Merci ! clamèrent les adolescents en un chœur harmonieux.

- Il y a des pâtes au menu, offrit sans chaleur le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ça, Maître ? Isaak et moi n'avions presque jamais droit à des spaghettis bolognaise ! se scandalisa le jeune blond.

- Milo cuisine ce soir, révéla le Verseau en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Le ton du onzième gardien transpirait tellement l'étonnement et l'heureuse surprise que les adolescents échangèrent un regard de connivence. Cela confirmait l'opinion répandue au Sanctuaire que Milo était un gros macho dominant qui dirigeait le couple Scorpion/Verseau.

Ledit macho grimaça : clairement, il avait des mois et même des années de négligence à rattraper avec son cher et tendre.

- D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt prêt, clama fièrement le Grec en filant vers ses casseroles.

Camus leur servit des jus de fruits aux raisins, et Hyoga soupira de désespoir. Il adorait les spaghettis, mais ne venait-il pas de se jurer d'éviter la nourriture du couple infernal ?

Shun lui fila un coup de coude pointu en lui chuchotant des injonctions de courage à l'oreille.

- Les spaghettis ont été faits _après_, Hyoga. C'est le gâteau qui est suspect.

- C'est vrai, admit avec soulagement et en murmurant le Russe. Tu crois que ce cochon de Milo s'est bien lavé les mains ?

- Qu'est-ce donc que ces messes basses ? s'agaça un Français soupçonneux de nature.

Cela lui rappelait les apartés dangereux entre Isaak et Hyoga. Promesses de bêtises, de plans douteux ou pire, d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour leur Maître chéri. Camus se souvenait encore de l'aube où il avait eu le ventre piétiné par deux gamins déchaînés, venus lui chanter/corner aux oreilles un " _bon anniversaire_ " en guise de réveille-matin.

Et après ça on l'accusait d'être un maître sévère…

- Nous parlions des difficultés que crée Ikki à notre couple, retomba aussitôt sur ses chaînes le jeune Andromède, que Hyoga n'aurait jamais imaginé mentir si bien.

- Ah oui, compatit sans beaucoup de sincérité le Verseau.

- C'est prêêêêêêêt ! hurla à ce moment Milo du Scorpion, cuisinier en apprentissage.

Le Cygne eût peur de devoir s'attabler en cuisine, sur le meuble maudit qui avait subi les pires outrages, avant de respirer plus commodément à la vue de Milo qui sortait de ses fourneaux, une grosse casserole dans ses pinces gainées de maniques rouges, et quand leur hôte posa ladite casserole sur la table de la salle à manger – ornée d'une nappe propre.

Hyoga espéra que celle-là était vierge de tout contact lubrique.

Regardant impassiblement les adolescents s'asseoir et se disputer la sauce bolognaise, le Français haussa graduellement ses sourcils à l'adresse de son amant.

- Tu as même mis la table avec une nappe, des couverts et des assiettes ? Des verres et des _bougies_ ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Milo ?

- T'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta le Grec, avec un petit rire aigrelet et idiot.

- Si, bien sûr, je suis juste très surpris… Cela ne te ressemble pas…

- Y a que les crétins qui ne s'améliorent pas ! proféra péremptoirement l'autre, content de marquer encore plus de points.

Camus releva le nez, méfiant, avant d'entamer ses pâtes.

Milo devait être jaloux des cadeaux de Saga, et jouer les amoureux attentionnés, supputa-t-il avec sa logique ordinaire. Comme son plat était excellent pour un débutant, le Verseau se fît la réflexion qu'un peu de concurrence gémellaire ne nuisait au final pas à son couple.

En somme, lui en retirait tous les bénéfices, entre les _After Eight_ à volonté et le gâteau au chocolat.

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna de ce siècle moderne, attendait dans le sable de l'arène l'atterrissage de son Jet Privé, ramenant la douce Princesse d'Asgard. Athéna aimait beaucoup la jeune Freya, fille de son âge, d'un rang noble et qui surtout admirait énormément la déesse.

Et Saori était une demoiselle qui s'épanouissait toujours comme un nénuphar sous les pluies de compliments.

- C'est cool de revoir Freya, ma Saori, se satisfit Pégase, qui tuait le temps à accomplir quelques katas sans ordre ni méthode.

- Oh, oui, se réjouit la jeune fille, qui admirait béatement le poitrail nu du cheval sauvage qu'elle avait réussi à dresser.

- Et puis, ça fera une bonne copine pour toi.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est de mon rang. C'est tellement plus agréable que de devoir s'abaisser au niveau des masses ! dit ingénument la céleste créature dévouée aux humains.

- Voilà le Jet, Saori ! hennit joyeusement le héros des guerres saintes, agitant fougueusement son tee-shirt rouge de sa patte humide.

Freya descendit lentement dans une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux clairs irradiant d'or au soleil de la Grèce, ses prunelles turquoise ravies.

Athéna s'avança en robe elle aussi blanche, mais beaucoup plus décolletée, et orna son visage divin de son meilleur sourire doux et pur.

- Sois la bienvenue Freya, Princesse d'Asgard et sœur d'Hilda de Polaris, clama majestueusement la divinité.

- Merci de m'accueillir en votre Sanctuaire, Déesse Athéna, s'inclina l'autre.

Ce décorum officiel dura juste le temps que Seiya ne remette son tee-shirt sale. Trente-huit secondes plus tard, Saori et Freya remontaient au Palais bras-dessus bras-dessous, comme deux bonnes amies.

Sautillant, pouffant et ricanant à la manière d'adolescentes ordinaires et futiles.

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, Milo triomphait avec bonheur : la casserole était vide, et pour quelqu'un qui n'aimait d'habitude pas la viande hachée, Camus s'était étrangement resservi deux fois et demie. Même son caneton chipoteur de disciple, amateur de seul poisson, avait dévoré en ornant son minois russe de sauce tomate.

Quant à Shun, il n'avait plus manifesté aucun de ses sentiments de sacrifice habituels mais avait ramassé égoïstement tout le fond du pot de parmesan râpé.

- C'est trop bon ! complimenta Andromède.

- Oui, trop bon ! renchérit Hyoga, occupé à se lécher les doigts.

- C'était excellent, Milo, approuva Camus qui aurait bien aimé en faire autant, mais sa dignité le lui interdisait.

Radieux, le Scorpion plaqua un baiser sauce-tomaté sur la joue de son petit ami, et rendu indulgent par la bonne chère – et chair - de la journée, le Verseau ne protesta même pas à cette familiarité publique.

- Du vin ? proposa l'hôte scorpionnesque, réjoui par son succès.

- Milo, ils sont mineurs, se tracassa le rigide Français.

- Oh, allez, pour une fois sois cool chouchou, plaida le huitième gold, charmeur.

Ses yeux vert rétrécis à l'extrême d'anticipation alcoolisée, le réceptacle involontaire d'Hadès sourit sadiquement quand le onzième gardien agréa finalement, et que les glougloutements vinicoles se firent entendre.

- A votre santé, les mômes, souhaita le Grec. A vos amours, et à votre dépucelage.

- Miloooo ! se plaignit Camus, lui décochant une tape sur le crâne.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Milo, exprima froidement le Chevalier du Cygne, lèvres pincées et doigts crispés sur le pied de son verre de vin qu'il n'avait pas osé entamer.

- Tu veux un bout de gâteau au chocolat, gamin ? proposa alors Milo, ses yeux ornementés des cernes violets de la maladie mais aussi l'iris limpide d'un bonheur domestique intense.

Hyoga ne retint pas son haut-le-cœur, et secoua ses épis blonds avec terreur.

Vexé, le Scorpion se rembrunît et Camus toussota avec blâme.

- Il est très bon, Hyoga, signala sévèrement le Français - sous-entendu, " _ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé_. "

- Je n'en doute pas Maître, déglutit l'élève, mais vraiment, non, merci.

- Moi j'en prendrais bien, ronronna avec appétence Andromède, adressant un clin d'œil concupiscent à Hyoga sous ses mèches corbeau.

Le pur Cygne hoqueta de plus belle, de plus en plus certain que certains résidus d'Hadès n'avaient point été délogés de l'âme de son petit copain.

* * *

Installée somptueusement dans l'une des plus belles chambres du Palais, Freya de Polaris troqua sa lourde robe de lainage blanche contre une autre plus légère, en soie, mais tout aussi virginale.

Athéna lui avait indiqué le dîner à dix-neuf heures précises, et l'Asgardienne s'empressa donc de chercher le chemin de la salle à manger divine. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Hyoga du Cygne, blond héros de ses livres de contes de fées.

Arrivée au rez-de chaussée, un brouhaha de voix féminines la frappa de plein fouet, et la jeune fille aperçut un groupe manifestement passionné par le mur d'en face.

Curieuse, Freya suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant derrière une petite Chinoise à longue tresse et une Japonaise à couettes bleues, et comme elle avait l'avantage de quelques millimètres de taille supplémentaires, elle pût admirer ce qui causait tant de jacassements : une immense affiche colorée, se réclamant de la Déesse Athéna, appelant en plusieurs langues non aux armes, mais à l'obligation d'activités théâtrales.

- Qu'on ne compte pas sur moi, renifla une jeune femme en collants et aux talons aiguilles démesurés, en qui la plus jeune princesse d'Asgard reconnût Shaina de l'Ophiucius.

- Ni sur moi ! approuva un Japonais au visage tanné, à la rude voix rocailleuse, que Freya identifia comme le rebelle Ikki du Phénix.

D'autres comme Marine de l'Aigle, que Freya trouva avoir pris de l'embonpoint, une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à Marine, les deux adolescentes devant elle et une blonde inconnue paraissaient beaucoup plus enthousiasmées par l'affiche qui donnait plus un ton d'ukase arbitraire que d'une proposition généreuse.

Un cosmos doux et fort balaya brusquement le hall, et Athéna en personne se porta à sa rencontre, son fidèle Seiya de bourricot sur ses talons célestes.

La réincarnation stoppa net devant ceux qui promettaient de devenir, avec beaucoup de chance et beaucoup de dégâts matériels, le tandem le plus dangereux du Sanctuaire sacré.

- Ikki, Shaina, pas question de vous débiner ! C'est un ordre de votre déesse, sinon je trouverai un moyen de vous contraindre.

Son ton divin aussi claquant qu'un drapeau ne fût pas apprécié, mais Seiya intervint avant d'assister à un double blasphème de lèse-divinité.

- Oh, allez Shaina, s'écria-t-il, ce sera plus drôle avec toi ! Je suis sûr que tu joues bien au théâtre…

Malgré son refus farouche de prolonger son amour stupide et à sens unique pour ce Pégase de pacotille, l'Italienne se sentit approuver de la tête, hypnotisée par les bons yeux marron et canins de Seiya.

- Merci, Shaina, sourit Saori, miraculeusement redevenue aimable.

Furieux sans savoir pourquoi, l'oiseau de feu se sentit incendié par une grande flambée d'un sentiment étrange et inconnu, et il s'avança, poings serrés, entre la femme Chevalier et son pair héros des guerres saintes.

- Je viens aussi ! éructa-t-il, mâchoire en avant.

- Parfait Ikki ! se satisfit la jeune héritière nipponne, ravie d'avoir décroché l'accord rapide de son trublion en titre. Nous commencerons demain !

Athéna saisit ensuite le bras de sa camarade de noblesse, pour l'entraîner vers la salle à manger divine, où attendaient déjà le Grand Pope, le Petit Pope, le vétéran Dokho et son disciple Shiryu du Dragon.

A la déception de la princesse nordique, pas de Hyoga.

- Où est Shun ? gronda Ikki arrivé derrière les autres à pas de loup affamé.

- Hyoga et lui dînent chez Camus et Milo, les informa un Dragon paisible, et même carrément indifférent.

Cela ne convenait pas du tout au cinquième bronze/divin, qui n'avait confiance ni en ce débauché de Scorpion, ni en ce glaçon chochotte de Verseau.

* * *

Hyoga avait réussi par un miracle des dieux à s'enfuir du huitième temple avec Shun, prétextant vouloir respecter l'intimité de son maître, et ce avant que l'alcool n'ait délié les langues perverses de Milo et d'Andromède.

D'ailleurs, son mentor parût très soulagé et reconnaissant d'échapper aux questions embarrassantes de Shun sur les différentes sortes de préservatifs adaptés aux rapports entre hommes.

Le rouge de la prégnance alcoolisée aux joues, le rictus moqueur voire méchant, Shun sortit de sa poche une boîte couleur fraise écrasée, d'un format caractéristique.

- Il n'est pas si prude que ça, ton maître, mon canard…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea soupçonneusement l'oiseau blanc.

- Des capotes à la fraise, prononça Shun, avec autant de gourmandise sucrée que s'il dégustait ces mêmes fruits.

- Hein ?

- On dirait qu'il n'a pas envie que tu commettes la même erreur que lui, livrer ta virginité sans précautions élémentaires… ricana son petit ami. Quoique je n'ai rien à voir avec ce coureur de Milo, heureusement pour toi.

Hyoga s'effondra sur une marche entre le Temple du Scorpion et celui du Sagittaire, statufié d'un ébahissement total.

Après le cauchemar qu'avait été la vision de son modèle prisonnier des pinces lubriques d'un arachnide obsédé, tout cela sur une table servant à la préparation d'un repas qu'il avait dû manger, devoir constater en sus que son Maître Camus favorisait l'épanouissement sexuel de son disciple par la distribution d'accessoires caoutchouteux – et même parfumés avec fantaisie – achevait son esprit trop pur.

A ses côtés, son petit ami, lui, riait aux colonnes effondrées du Sanctuaire.

- Ça tombe super bien, Hyoga, j'_adore_ la fraise !

* * *

Un temple plus bas, Milo continuait avec outrance ses minauderies séductrices.

Camus s'était blotti dans le canapé et le Scorpion lui massait avec complaisance ses pieds froids. Comment diable Camus restait-il aussi frais, d'ailleurs, alors que lui transpirait de tous ses pores par cette belle soirée grecque ?

- On regarde un film chouchou ? proposa Milo.

- Oui, si tu veux, soupira un être qui avait repéré au programme trois films d'horreur bons pour le goût de Milo.

Encore une soirée de sang et de tripes dévidées, songeait avec déplaisir le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- J'ai emprunté " _L'âge de glace_ " aux gamins japonais, se gargarisa Milo. Puisque tu as tant aimé ce " _Shrek_ ", ça devrait te plaire aussi ? C'est le même genre…

Sidéré, le Français arracha ses pieds aux doigts habiles du Grec.

- Tu me proposes un film _d'animation_ à la place d'un film gore ?

- Ben, je sais que tu détestes les films dégueu que je regarde… Alors… Des histoires de glaciers, ça devrait te plaire…

Camus le sonda un long moment de son regard saphir et très profond, jusqu'à ce que Milo, gêné d'être scruté au fond de sa petite âme noire d'arachnide, rosisse et détourne ses prunelles d'océan.

Le Verseau sourit légèrement. Milo était craquant, à se tortiller ainsi pour que Camus évite de renifler l'entourloupe, et ne devine pas la raison de ses efforts romantiques.

Oui, Saga des Gémeaux, malgré ses attentats à la pudeur et son obstination schizoïde, obtenait sans le savoir la consolidation de son couple.

- Merci Milo, finit par dire Camus. Je veux bien, ce sera sûrement plus drôle que " _Les loups-garous contre-attaquent_ ".

Le huitième gold se fendit alors d'un irrésistible sourire en forme de banane, et courut encore pour ramener des boissons et du pop-corn au salon.

- Veux-tu autre chose, mon Camus, un massage par exemple, là où ta jambe te fait mal depuis que ce salaud de Saga t'a attaqué à la fête ?

- Et bien, oui, si tu veux. Mais, Milo…

- Oui ? s'enquit le Grec déjà aux pieds de son homme, et prêt à toute action aussi folle soit-elle pour récupérer une belle image d'amant attentionné.

- N'en fais tout de même pas trop, ça va finir par sonner faux.

Aussi faux que résonna le rire idiot d'un être peu porté à la modération.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix hululait tout seul dans la cuisine du premier temple.

Son maître l'avait littéralement jeté hors du Temple de la Vierge, avec son petit sac de vêtements sales, et sous le sourire très peu religieux de l'incarnation de Bouddha.

Non, le blond hypocrite et démoniaque sous ses airs de madone n'avait fait qu'afficher clairement la satisfaction d'avoir remporté cette bataille et celle de garder Mü du Bélier pour lui tout seul, en bon égotiste Vierge qui se respecte.

Désormais, c'était l'heure du dîner et le garde-manger vieux modèle du Bélier ne contenait qu'un oignon rouge et une petite corbeille de piments d'Espelette, sûrement cadeau du pyrénéen Capricorne.

Tout cela ne menait certes pas loin pour un repas agréable, et le petit Atlante redoubla de coups de poings rageurs sur le bois de la table.

- Ouh, ouh, ouh, j'ai faiiiiiim ! piaillait sans relâche un mini-Bélier abandonné sans nourriture au milieu de rocailles arides.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de pleurnicheries vaines et stériles, Kiki essuya sa figure marbrée de larmes, et décida de montrer à ses bourreaux du sixième temple qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et donc être digne de servir Athéna.

Donc, aller voler de la nourriture au Temple du Taureau, où le brave et épicurien Aldébaran possédait un réfrigérateur très bien garni.

- Maudit démon de Shaka, grinça le rouquin, il me le payera !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kiki sortit du premier temple, impatient de remplir son grand estomac d'enfant en pleine croissance.

* * *

Après le repas au Palais, Athéna entraîna sa nouvelle meilleure amie dans la descente des escaliers conduisant au huitième temple. La jeune divinité, en effet, comptait aller vérifier en personne l'état de santé de Milo du Scorpion, qu'elle espérait guéri de sa bronchite foudroyante.

- Comme ça, Freya, nous commencerons dès demain le théâtre !

L'Asgardienne approuva, espérant elle trouver sa blonde et palmipède proie dans le giron glacial de son maître.

De fait, Saori et Freya ne tombèrent pas dans une réunion guindée de Chevaliers de Glaces, mais dans une scène d'intimité domestique qui voyait le fier Milo du Scorpion à genoux devant son chéri.

Freya ouvrit des lèvres choquées, et une lueur de vice traversa rapidement l'iris vert de gris d'Athéna, avant qu'elle ne s'avise que son huitième gold massait seulement la cheville de son onzième, en tout bien tout honneur.

Les deux greluches adolescentes échangèrent rapidement un sourire soulagé alors qu'au fond, elles regrettaient de ne pas avoir pu espionner quelque chose de compromettant.

- Milo du Scorpion, Camus du Verseau ! corna fortement la jeune personne divine.

Le Grec sursauta et se leva brusquement, et le Français se contenta de passer son museau indifférent par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

- Déesse Athéna ! brailla Milo, avec une peur que la réincarnation peu futée prit encore à tort pour de la vénération.

Camus se borna lui à incliner courtoisement la tête, déjà agacé de l'intrusion dans son nouveau bonheur de posséder un conjoint galant. Athéna ou pas, l'intruse était de trop, et il avait parfois de subtiles envies de déicide. Saga des Gémeaux, gris ou bleu, aurait-il finalement des excuses à sa félonie ancienne ?

- Bonsoir Milo, jeta avec grâce la Japonaise, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles !

- C'est trop d'honneur, Déesse Athéna ! glapit un Scorpion au garde à vous.

- Tu es donc remis ? s'enquit la jeune fille devant la station debout de son protecteur.

- Je me sens presque bien, Déesse, avoua Milo. Juste un peu fatigué.

- Excellent ! loua Saori, non par sympathie mais par opportunisme théâtral. Je ne vais donc pas vous déranger plus longtemps, mes amis.

Camus approuva du menton, soulagé, avant de fixer pensivement Freya de Polaris. Oh, oh, songea-t-il, Hyoga allait devoir garer ses plumes imperméables de Cygne.

- Où est ton disciple, Camus ? fit Saori comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

- Avec Shun, répondit le Verseau, et le ton laissait sous-entendre que la compagnie d'Andromède n'avait rien d'innocent pour le Russe.

Athéna gloussa avec un regard en coin sur sa camarade, et Freya ne comprit rien.

- Bon, bon… Au fait, Chevaliers… Soyez demain à dix heures à mon Palais, pour commencer notre groupe d'art dramatique !

Cette flèche divine lancée, Athéna se sauva avec Freya, laissant deux hommes frappés au cœur par le désespoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, à dix heures précises, toute la crème de la Chevalerie d'Athéna se trouva donc réuni dans le lieu choisi par Saori pour inaugurer son fameux club théâtral.

- Commençons à chercher une pièce ! imposa la divinité, qui trônait sur l'estrade.

- En quelle langue allons-nous jouer ? ricana imperceptiblement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, boudeur de voir une fille comme Saori se mêler d'arts et de lettres.

Déroutée, la réincarnation d'Athéna ouvrit une grande bouche de poisson cyprinidé, communément appelé carpe, et dans son cas _koï_ japonaise.

- Ben, proféra-t-elle finement. Euh…

Un charivari revendicateur suivit alors, chaque Chevalier mettant en avant avec un désintéressement touchant sa propre langue.

Aiolos, Aiolia et les jumeaux Gémeaux préconisaient haut et fort le grec, d'ailleurs les plus grands tragédiens étaient Grecs. Suivirent les noms de Sophocle, d'Eschyle et d'Euripide, puis la mise en valeur d'Œdipe roi, de Phèdre et de Médée, d'Antigone.

Camus intervint chauvinement en plaçant le rayonnement historique de la langue française, et en signalant au passage que Jean Anouilh avait commis une autre version d'Antigone – meilleure à son sens.

Milo approuva le français uniquement parce que c'était la langue de son cher Verseau, Saga adhéra derechef en une volte-face caractéristique de son signe, et Ikki hurla de rire à l'idée d'un mec s'appelant " _La Nouille_ ".

Camus se vexa, Kanon proposa malignement le rôle d'Antigone pour ledit Camus. L'ex-Dragon des Mers ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le croire épris du petit frigide de service.

Athéna reprit la main de la discussion, hurlant vigoureusement que le rôle principal féminin lui revenait de droit olympien.

Shiryu rétorqua paisiblement qu'Antigone était un rôle prônant l'idéal et le sacrifice de sa vie, exploit que Camus réussissait mieux en vivant avec Milo qu'elle en trônant sur un siège doré de petite fille riche.

Cette rosserie indigne de l'élève policé de l'ex-Vieux-Maître fît comprendre à tous que le fier Dragon n'avait point pardonné depuis les vacances le Scorpion au sujet de sa paralysie de six heures sur le yacht " _La Belle Athéna_ ". Ni pardonné à Athéna elle-même le reste des aléas de Sainte-Maxime, gages de " _action ou vérité_ " compris.

Hyoga s'intercala ensuite en chantant haut et fort les accents slaves et tourmentés de la littérature Russe.

Shun ricana, et proposa malignement de jouer de la Comtesse de Ségur pour concilier auteur russe, langue française et cour de récréation enfantine qu'était devenue le Sanctuaire après les guerres.

Le Cygne fondit devant l'intelligence de son petit ami secret, Camus leva ses longs cils au plafond, Saori trépigna de rire en imaginant ses Chevaliers dans des robes du Second Empire, pantalons bouffants et ornés de dentelles en supplément.

Seiya rit de voir rire sa Saori, et l'élite du Sanctuaire ne s'en trouva pas plus avancée.

- Japonais ? fit Miho, sans aucun espoir d'être écoutée.

De fait, la pauvre fille ne le fût pas.

L'éclair de génie jaillit comme toujours de la cervelle supérieure du Verseau.

- Il n'y a qu'à choisir une pièce du répertoire anglais. C'est une langue universelle, que tout le monde parle au Sanctuaire.

Cela fit étrangement l'unanimité, et Saori saisit les mains froides de Camus dans ses menottes divines glissantes d'un abus de crème adoucissante Nivea, en affichant son superbe regard embué d'émotion de déesse nourricière.

- Tu es le cerveau numéro un de ma Chevalerie, Camus du Verseau ! complimenta-t-elle.

Milo du Scorpion bomba le torse d'un air victorieux comme si l'intelligence de son petit ami lui était attribuable, et il passa les minutes suivantes à jeter des coups d'œil enflammés de fierté sur son homme.

Le Français ne le savait point encore, mais il allait très vite regretter sa suggestion.


	31. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien

Hello à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre.

Athéna choisit enfin sa pièce, la pire malgré les efforts de Camus.

Milo découvre la cinquième rumeur _bis_, Erii débarque au Sanctuaire pour le plaisir de Hyoga et de Shun, Kiki survit de son mieux, un mieux qui est plutôt bien.

Athéna suggère une idée égalitaire et obligatoire qui ne sera pas du goût de tous.

Seiya est toujours content de tout.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Beaucoup de bruit pour rien

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les éventuelles pièces dramatiques à leurs auteurs respectifs. Titre à Shakespeare.

* * *

**Beaucoup de bruit pour rien**

Aiguillonnée sur le théâtre anglais, Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna de la décennie, s'avisa avec ennui que ses souvenirs scolaires, pourtant récents, lui paraissaient flous et lointains.

Se rappelant soudain du nom de William Shakespeare, " _to be or not to be_ ", une certaine histoire de poignard et de spectre, ainsi qu'une tête d'âne, la demoiselle poussa un cri de victoire, _la_ lueur inquiétante reparaissant dans ses yeux divins.

- Camus, viens ici ! ordonna Athéna, mains sur ses hanches généreuses.

Milo du Scorpion lâcha à regret la main de son amant, et le reste de l'assemblée bourdonna avec plus de bruit.

Pendant que la déesse faisait moult gestes incompréhensibles du bras, que Seiya collé à elle approuvait sans cesse de la tête d'âne précitée, et que Camus recevait visiblement l'ordre de sortir, ce qu'il fit en traînant les pieds, les colonnes de la salle de théâtre étaient le siège d'un ballet étrange.

Ikki du Phénix se dissimulait derrière une colonne et près de la porte – il essaya d'ailleurs de faire un croche-pied manqué au Verseau -, Freya trottinait à la poursuite de Hyoga, qui tournait le long d'une colonne pour lui échapper, tout en cherchant Shun qui tournait également autour d'une autre colonne pour échapper à June du Caméléon. Les deux blondes finirent par se télescoper tandis que le couple secret prenait la tangente et se dissimulait derrière les rideaux de scènes mités.

Shaina se tenait derrière une autre colonne, et les regards par en dessous qu'elle posait discrètement sur l'oiseau de feu disaient clairement que la soirée au " 69 " n'avait pas été infructueuse.

Aphrodite et Angelo se moquaient sans pitié de Kanon au sujet de son amour secret, Kanon se retenait de précipiter ses meilleurs camarades dans un _Golden Triangle_, Aldébaran et Shura écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles incrédules car dépourvues de méchanceté.

Shiryu et Shunreï parlaient chinoiseries avec Dokho de la Balance, Shion était heureusement absent, dispensé de présence à cause de ses devoirs grands-popaux.

Parlant bébés avec Aiolia et Marine, Milo soupirait d'envies paternelles inassouvies, quand il se mit à ouïr les mots dangereux " ..._Kanon est raide dingue de Camus et fait semblant de rien…_ ".

- Heu, Milo, calme-toi, sourit bêtement le Lion futur papa.

- Oui, appuya Marine de l'Aigle, ennuyée de voir le visage du Grec virer à l'andrinople. Ce n'est qu'une stupide rumeur de plus…

- La cinquième rumeur _bis_ ! s'empressa d'informer Aiolia. Aussi fausse que les autres, hein, ne t'agite pas pour rien…

Milo leur grimaça un essai de sourire, mais il s'empressa de se cacher à son tour derrière une autre colonne pour espionner le trio malfaisant de la Chevalerie.

- Oui, roucoulait le Poissons, reconnaît au moins que tu coures un peu après ses fesses gelées !

- J'aimerais bien le tester, confirma de mauvaise grâce l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

Le Scorpion faillit se taper le front de rage contre la colonne en marbre.

- Ah ! triompha le Cancer, aggravant la cruauté de sa face de psychopathe.

- Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour stupide, s'énerva Kanon, furieux. Vous me voyez offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats à Mister Banquise, comme mon doux crétin de jumeau qui se ruine en paniers entiers de confiseries ?

- Non, certes, dut admettre le douzième gold, et Milo respira plus à son aise.

- Voilà ! reprenait le second Gémeaux. Je vous le dis, si j'en ai l'occasion je décoincerai ses petites fesses frigides, mais rien de plus.

Là, Milo ne sût point s'il devait être soulagé ou en colère. L'arrivée de Saga, Petit Pope par le caprice d'Athéna, le dispensa de choisir.

- Kanon, tonna l'aîné, que je ne te prenne pas à marcher sur mon morceau de banquise ! J'ai suffisamment difficile avec Camus pour que tu ne viennes encore compliquer ma tâche !

Les commères rirent en chœur, très divertis par l'aveuglement du beau Saga.

- Tu rêves toujours, ironisa le cadet, moqueur. Camus ne pense qu'à son Milo.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu Shun raconter que Milo s'améliorait vraiment niveau attention amoureuse, en rajouta Aphrodite, se mettant à suçoter la tige d'une rose blanche.

L'arachnide s'épanouit incontinent, un flot de satisfaction montant en lui.

- Ce ne sont pas quelques attentions maladroites qui vont compenser des années de négligence, railla aigrement le premier jumeau.

Milo du Scorpion éprouva à nouveau de familières pulsions homicides.

- Bah, si Camus est fleur bleue en dessous de sa glace, il suffira d'une marguerite fanée offerte avec avarice pour qu'il craque, insinua méchamment l'Italien.

- Et puis, s'il voulait par hasard égayer son ordinaire, c'est _moi_ qu'il choisirait pour lui faire découvrir un _vrai_ orgasme, dit Kanon, égrillard, ravi de titiller son raseur de jumeau. N'a-t-il pas affirmé par deux fois que j'embrassais bien mieux que toi ?

Pendant la suite d'une houleuse discussion, bruyante pour un objet insignifiant, les spectateurs attentifs auraient pu remarquer un être scorpionnesque réduit à l'état de purée d'arachnide derrière sa colonne.

Un être qui voyait s'effondrer ses espérances de rattraper son manque de romantisme, et qui découvrait avec horreur que son petit ami, malgré ses protestations de pucelle effarouchée, avait trouvé moyen de comparer et noter les baisers gémellaires qu'on lui avait extorqués à l'insu de son plein gré.

L'esprit de Milo, totalement en déroute, ne se réveilla qu'à la rentrée de son félon partenaire, qui portait avec précautions un énorme volume poussiéreux. Athéna lui bondit aussitôt dessus pour accaparer son plus distingué protecteur, ce qui priva le Grec de tout espoir de mise au point immédiate.

Il se résolût de profiter de ce laps de temps pour calmer sa colère et pour trouver une façon d'aborder le sujet sans braquer son susceptible Français.

Sur l'estrade, Athéna, elle, guignait la conséquente liste de pièces qu'offrait le répertoire bien garni de Shakespeare.

- Tragédies, comédies, pièces historiques ? demanda le Verseau, histoire de faire un premier tri.

- Ah non, pas d'Histoire, par Papa ! Montre-moi ce catalogue, Camus …

- Une nomenclature, Altesse, chipota le francophile. Je réserverais le terme catalogue pour _Ikea_ ou _Trois Suisses_.

Athéna rougit vilainement, froissée.

- Je te dispense de tes remontrances langagières, Camus du Verseau ! tonna une jeune personne qui connaissait Ikea – ce magasin pour la plèbe selon elle - mais s'interrogeait sur les Trois Suisses.

Elle avait toujours cru avec bonne foi qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, de Suisse !

- Oh, Maître, intervint le Cygne, qui fuyait encore sa chère amie asgardienne. Vous nous aviez pourtant toujours dit de nous méfier de la vente par correspondance ! Et puis les _Trois Suisses_, ce n'est pas un catalogue pour ménagères au foyer ?

Hurlements de rire de Saori et Seiya.

Lèvres tirées aux traits, Camus se redressa avec orgueil.

- Je n'allais pas me taper Moscou chaque fois qu'Isaak cassait une assiette ou que je ma suis retrouvé en panne de draps parce que tu faisais pipi au lit chaque nuit !

- Maieuh… geignit le disciple, qui voyait étalé au grand jour l'un de ses honteux secrets d'enfance.

- Chronopost m'a bien rendu service pour t'acheter plus de pyjamas… J'étais trop bon, tiens, et Crystal aussi. Nous aurions dû te laisser dormir dedans…

Les rieurs divin et équin changèrent de camp, et Hyoga, ponceau de honte ravalée, s'enfuit encore plus loin.

- Bien, rit Athéna, divertie par cet intermède glacier/glaçon. Revenons à nos pièces !

- Certaines sont soupçonnées de ne pas être de Shakespeare, Déesse Athéna, signala le Verseau, et…

- Je m'en fiche, le coupa immédiatement Saori, craignant que son onzième Chevalier ne se lance dans un débat long et ennuyeux sur l'authenticité littéraire. Voyons…

- " _La Mégère apprivoisée_ " ? proposa sournoisement le Français, avec une telle façon de paraître sourire sans vraiment sourire que Saori se retint de lui envoyer une gifle.

La créature céleste reniflait toujours très bien les rosseries dissimulées du Verseau.

- " _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_ " ? tenta le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, avec l'espoir de s'en tirer le mieux possible par une pièce convenable.

- Ah, c'était celui avec la tête d'âne ! se souvint Athéna, radieuse de parvenir à placer une référence érudite.

- Exactement, et Titania, la superbe Reine des Fées, me paraît un rôle idéal pour vous ! flatta adroitement le Français.

- Oh oui ma Saori, donna dans le panneau Pégase. Tu seras si belle en Reine, ma déesse !

Rosissant, flattée dans son orgueil immense, la réincarnation d'Athéna froufrouta de sa robe crème, presque décidée, quand sa prunelle vive et exercée à repérer le pire tomba sur le premier titre du lot.

- Oh ! Là, Seiya, regarde ! couina-t-elle en japonais, radieuse, pointant son ongle laqué de rose tendre sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Oh ! rugit le canasson ailé, le sourire stupide, décochant dans sa joie une grande claque dans le dos de Camus. C'est encore mieux ma déesse !

Les protestations timides du lettré de service furent noyées dans les cris japonais des dirigeants du Sanctuaire, et Saori claqua le gros volume poussiéreux avant de claquer ensuite dans ses petites mains divines.

- CHEVALIERS ! Nous avons une pièce de théâtre !

Bruit de foule curieux. Comme en dépit de sa tenue stoïquement glaciale, Camus arborait un teint délicatement terreux, les mines s'allongèrent par prémonition funeste : cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une _bonne_ pièce.

- Nous avons choisi… commença Athéna, faisant malignement planer le suspens.

Bruit de tambour artisanal provenant des sabots de Pégase sur l'estrade en bois.

- … _Roméo et Juliette_ ! termina d'un ton suraigu l'héritière de la Fondation Graad.

* * *

Erii débarqua à l'Aéroport d'Eleftherios Venizelos pour l'heure du déjeuner.

Etant une personne moins importante que Freya, Athéna avait eu pour seule initiative courtoise de lui envoyer sa limousine numéro deux. A son échelle, cela n'était déjà pas mal.

Grisée de rêves précocement optimistes, accablée par la chaleur, Erii somnola dans la voiture, impatiente de retrouver son camarade.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix n'avait pas été requis pour participer au théâtre, et il traînait donc ses petites semelles maléfiques dans le Sanctuaire, en une attitude très comédienne du gamin martyr et abandonné.

En fait, le rouquin avait découvert la débrouille comme son mentor Bélier le souhaitait, en volant l'énorme sandwich au jambon qu'Aldébaran avait préparé sur sa table de cuisine – signalons que quelques tables de cuisine au Sanctuaire ne servaient vraiment qu'à cuisiner -, et que le Taureau avait laissé un instant pour répondre au téléphone.

Instant suffisant pour que le petit Atlante ne s'en empare, ainsi que d'une bouteille de lait et d'une grosse tablette de chocolat – lait et noisettes.

Revenu à son repas, le Taureau avait regardé sa table désertée du sandwich comme un bœuf regardait un train, avait cherché en dessous de la table, avant de rugir de mécontentement et de réfléchir à un coupable éventuel : Mü était chez Shaka, et puis ce n'était point le genre de son meilleur ami de voler un sandwich.

Saga, Petit Pope, logeait au Palais. Il oublia Kiki, englobé dans le sixième temple avec son maître. Kanon… _Kanon_ !

Comme Kanon était connu au Sanctuaire pour un être capable de toutes les bassesses, y compris la traîtrise, le meurtre, le viol et le blasphème divin… Pourquoi pas le vol de sandwich ?

Négligeant d'aller un temple plus haut se battre vulgairement pour un peu de pain et de jambon, ce qui serait indigne d'un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, Aldébaran se prépara un autre sandwich et maugréa longuement sur le coupable.

Kiki, lui, avait donc eu un repas convenable, et son petit ventre tendu par le chocolat, il avait commencé à apprécier la situation : se promener tout nu dans la chaleur de l'été grec, pouvoir aller dormir sans se laver, sans se brosser les dents, et sans devoir réviser ses leçons.

Finalement la liberté avait du bon.

* * *

Au Palais, Athéna fût arrachée à l'estrade de son annonce triomphante par un humble garde l'avertissant de l'arrivée d'une visiteuse ayant une invitation divine et officielle. Devinant en cette mystérieuse personne sa compatriote blonde groupie de son bronze/divin du Cygne, l'héritière de Mitsumasa Kido gloussa et s'éclipsa en interdisant à la foule de bouger d'un iota.

Cela se révéla extrêmement facile, car ladite foule sanctuairienne était encore immobile, statufiée de stupeur horrifiée par l'écoute des mots " _Roméo et Juliette_ ".

- Tu ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher, stupide bouquiniste ? attaqua finalement le Cancer, le plus rapide à retomber sur ses méchantes pinces de crabe.

- Empêcher _Athéna_ d'exécuter ses volontés divines ? émit avec scepticisme le Français, en une défense tellement irréfutable qu'elle cloua le bec de tous.

Seul Milo, amant passionné, jaloux, trop protecteur pour son bien, dût être retenu de force par Mü et Shaka, et il vomit un flot d'insultes grecques sur la courte chevelure hérissée de l'Italien.

- Mon Camus est cent fois plus malin que toi, crabe au QI de crevette ! brailla-t-il, pour la plus grande joie de Kanon.

- Bien dit, Milo, approuva l'ex-Marina au service de Poséidon.

Il ne fallait pas croire que les commères du Sanctuaire ne se flanquaient pas un petit coup de griffe, de pince ou de rose empoisonnée de temps à autre.

Mal en prit au deuxième jumeau.

- Toi, la ferme ! insulta cavalièrement son compatriote et en général deuxième meilleur ami. Tu _oses_ être amoureux de mon Camus et tu _oses_ vouloir te payer ses fesses ?

- Juste ses fesses, répondit du tac au tac le second Gémeaux, et je compterais bien les avoir plutôt gratis. Par Poséidon, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de payer, _moi_ !

Et pan pour l'allusion vicieuse au passif douteux du Scorpion, qui avait pratiqué à grande échelle l'amour tarifé dans les bas quartiers d'Athènes.

Le Verseau fixa ses pieds à ce cruel rappel des galipettes de son petit ami.

Le retour du réceptacle d'Athéna sur terre empêcha une bataille rangée entre le Scorpion et l'ex-Dragon des Mers, mais le regard haineux de Milo, celui moqueur de Kanon et celui glacial de Camus promettaient encore moult problèmes.

Compatissant, Seiya tapa rudement et avec sympathie sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Ça doit être dur de supporter Milo comme petit copain, hein Camus ?

Par courtoisie envers sa patronne céleste, le Verseau se retint de lui renvoyer le compliment. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait plutôt parer à la fantaisie shakespearienne de Saori Kido, adolescente capricieuse et entêtée.

- Me revoici, gloussa la demoiselle, suivie timidement par une blonde créature. Je vous présente Erii Fuyaka, collègue de Miho, notre invitée ! Faites-lui bon accueil !

Tombée en plein dans une assemblée théâtrale, la jeune Japonaise piqua du nez, inclina le buste, rosit jusqu'à la pointe de ses sourcils en cherchant anxieusement le héros de ses rêves. Elle le vit, bec anxieusement ouvert, démoralisé de cet envahissement de chevelures dorées en deux jours à peine.

Posté devant lui, un Andromède de plus en plus noir de cheveux et de caractère – il était temps qu'il se refasse des reflets parme – plissait nerveusement le front, enragé de voir débarquer une deuxième adulatrice de _son_ Cygne bien-aimé.

Athéna coupa ses pensées qui n'avaient plus rien de celles pures et désintéressées du gentil Shun d'autrefois pour claquer à nouveau des menottes.

- Bien, Chevaliers. Nous avons la pièce, programmons les répétitions !

- Il faut distribuer les rôles d'abord, non ma Saori ? signala avec logique le canasson ailé, qui reçut un clignement de cils approbateur et surpris de Camus.

Pégase, bourrin patenté, deviendrait-il plus sage que sa volcanique fiancée divine ?

- Certes Pégasounet, que tu es intelligent !

- Merci ma Saori…

- Je serai naturellement Juliette et mon cher Seiya Roméo.

- Naturellement ! clamèrent chevaliers d'Or, d'Argent, de bronze/divins et les filles.

Personne ne s'attendait à autre chose. Saori s'arrogeait le premier rôle, cela était un acte hautement prévisible !

- Toutefois, continua Athéna, son plus mielleux sourire de divinité aimante refaisant surface et suscitant une sourde inquiétude. Toutefois, je ne puis léser mes Chevaliers en m'attribuant trop d'importance.

Des murmures craintifs et étonnés firent un brouhaha que la céleste patronne du Sanctuaire interrompît d'un geste de la main.

- Donc, chaque couple aura la possibilité obligatoire de jouer le rôle principal. Nous changerons tous les jours !

Camus du Verseau sentit ses nerfs froids se hérisser en écoutant la gamine émettre une antinomie telle " _possibilité obligatoire_ ". Cela devait procéder du même abus langagier qui l'avait forcé le jour du départ de Milo à accepter une " _proposition obligatoire_ " de petit-déjeuner.

Marine de l'Aigle sourit avec bonheur à son compagnon léonin, et par amour le Lion lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'en fait il se serait vu privé avec aisance de jouer un rôle dans cette pièce.

Freya et Erii lancèrent le même regard espérant et coulé entre de longs cils à Hyoga du Cygne, qui se recroquevilla derrière Shun d'Andromède.

June essaya de se rapprocher de son camarade d'entraînement.

Shiryu serra avec satisfaction la main de Shunreï, soulagé d'avoir un droit même obligatoire de pouvoir participer à une activité culturelle. Et sa fiancée serait si charmante en Juliette ! Pour une fois que Saori avait une idée correcte…

- Nous donnerons au moins deux semaines de représentations, comme dans un vrai théâtre !

Tout le monde opina, résigné.

- Pour m'adapter aux temps modernes, et à la proportion singulière de _gays_ parmi vous… continua sans relâche la Déesse de la Sagesse, insinuante et ravie.

Aiolia sourit de tous ses crocs léonins : Athéna avait enfin une once de lucidité en pointant les pourcentages suspects au Sanctuaire.

- … chaque couple _gay_ se verra doté de la même chance d'être un Roméo avec sa Juliette ! termina Saori, visage patelin.

Silence incrédule, suivi d'un décodage rapide de la phrase de leur céleste supérieure, puis compréhension lente et péniblement douloureuse.

Athéna comptait faire jouer à des mâles, des _guerriers_, un rôle mièvre de fille en jupe et talons hauts ?

- Mais, gam… euh, Altesse, osa rugir DeathMask, qui avait le tort d'être en couple quasi officiel avec un homme, mais l'avantage d'être un assassin aux réactions rapides de défense. Mais, voyons, Juliette _doit_ être une fille !

Athéna se fendit d'un immense sourire de crocodile ne laissant aucun espoir de rébellion.

- Au Japon, le théâtre _nô_ est uniquement joué par les hommes. Pour moi, cela ne pose donc aucun problème !

- Aucun problème ! se régala ouvertement Seiya, seul assuré d'avoir le rôle masculin de Roméo face à sa Saori/Juliette.

- Mon Dieu, lâcha Camus, commettant ainsi l'erreur d'attirer l'attention de sa déesse sur lui.

La réincarnation se retourna aussitôt.

- Tiens, Camus ! Toi qui es si fort en littérature, tu commenceras demain avec Milo ! Je veux vous voir en costume, vous essayerez chacun d'alterner les rôles !

Soupirs discrets de soulagement des autres Chevaliers, certains de gagner un peu de temps avant de passer sur le grill.

Saori eût un exécrable rire de gorge, et fouilla rapidement dans une malle géante pour en sortir deux collants et deux robes – cela expliquait le but de son mystérieux coup de fil à une société de vente et location de costumes de théâtre. Seiya hennit en accompagnement, lançant sans égards les déguisements dans les mains de ses supérieurs, et les amants maudits échangèrent un rictus de rage contenue.

L'acharnement contre leur couple devenait en effet digne d'une tragédie shakespearienne.

* * *

La soirée allait donc être follement animée au Temple du Scorpion.

- Je ne mettrai pas une robe ! Pas question ! braillait Milo, indigné de cette offense proposée à sa virilité. Et d'abord, d'où Athéna tire-t-elle cette abondance de costumes ?

- Notre déesse est pleine de ressources ! signala fielleusement le Verseau pas plus ravi.

- Pitié chouchou, commence par jouer Juliette ! Ca me donnera du courage !

- Tu exagères ! Tu t'arranges encore pour me donner le rôle de la fille ! s'insurgea Camus.

- Tu te trompes de cible, Mumus, ricana le Grec. C'est Athéna, notre vénérée Athéna, qui a eu l'idée de nous faire jouer des rôles de filles !

- Nous n'avons qu'à être mauvais, fit le Français, tenant le costume de Juliette du bout des doigts. Elle choisirait d'autres acteurs !

- Notre honneur exige que nous soyons les meilleurs, clama Milo sans grande logique. Nous sommes les mieux placés au Sanctuaire pour incarner un amour extrême !

- Mouais, grommela Camus. Disons qu'elle se moque de Shakespeare, elle a juste craqué pour le film moderne dans lequel joue Leonardo di Caprio !

Cette hypothèse venimeuse et sans indulgence était parfaitement correcte.

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, lui, avait entraîné son petit frère à la plage, avec une dureté de mouvements et de paroles qui n'appelait aucune contradiction.

Laissé seul tel le bébé cygne guetté par deux vautours blonds, Hyoga, devenu coquelicot, arbora un large sourire tricheur par pur instinct de survie.

- Freya, Erii, comme je suis content de vous revoir !

Le Chevalier du Cygne mentait beaucoup moins bien que son vénéré maître.

Plus loin, Mü proposait avec courage, ambition, et panache à Shaka de partager avec lui le haut de l'affiche et d'être sa Juliette.

- Pourquoi moi ? articula avec une componction religieuse la Vierge.

- Parce que je t'aime et que nous sommes un couple ! répondit le Bélier, surpris.

- Je voulais dire, précisa le blond, entrouvrant des yeux clairs et affûtés comme des petites lames de rasoir. Pourquoi _moi_, Juliette ?

Le premier gardien en resta bouche bée, avant de rire stupidement. Comment révéler sans vexer la possible incarnation de Bouddha sur terre que pour lui, donner le rôle de Juliette à sa petite personne mystique avait été d'une évidence flagrante ?

Sans bien s'en rendre compte, Mü du Bélier, survivant atlante, venait de mettre le sabot dans un débat récurrent qui ne cessait d'agiter le couple de son ami Camus du Verseau.

* * *

Camus mit beaucoup de temps à sortir de la salle de bains, laissant Milo se débattre dans le salon avec le collant de Roméo. Une fois entièrement déguisé, le Grec s'admira complaisamment dans le costume bleu marine qui moulait sa plastique avantageuse.

Comme le Verseau n'avait plus reparlé du sujet dangereux " _Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-traître, ex-Marina, potentiel prétendant_ ", Milo prit un parti raisonnable, et contre sa nature profonde : le silence.

Mieux valait ne pas brancher son petit copain sur les baisers comparés des jumeaux diaboliques, sinon le Français comparerait finalement avec lui et… et… Par Zeus ! Milo, de terreur, en tira rageusement sur son pourpoint.

Si les félons traîtres gémellaires se mettaient par extraordinaire d'accord ? S'ils voulaient se partager Camus par amour fraternel et par passion sibérienne commune ? Camus aurait la relation parfaite ! Un mec marrant et une bête de sexe comme Kanon à gauche, un raseur cultivé et galant comme Saga à droite, et comme son Camus aimait à la fois la culture et la politesse, mais aussi le sexe malgré sa pruderie apparente…

Non, mieux valait fermer ses grandes mandibules d'arachnide et essayer de remplacer un couple de Gémeaux rien qu'avec ses seules qualités de Scorpion.

- Camuuuuuuus ? susurra Milo, rassuré par sa décision. Tu es prêt ?

- Non ! claqua la voix de son amant, beaucoup moins limpide qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Impossible, tu y es depuis vingt minutes ! se plaignit le huitième gardien d'un ton plaintif.

- C'est ridicule, je vais enlever ce chiffon, je ne peux pas…

L'arachnide soupira, patienta encore dix minutes, puis devint franchement inquiet.

- Camus, tu sors de là ? frappa-t-il à la porte, lassé de piétiner en vain. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi, je te le jure ! D'ailleurs après ça sera mon tour de mettre une robe… Camus !

Le Verseau finit enfin par passer une tête pourpre d'embarras par le battant, et Milo ouvrit la bouche sans terminer sa phrase.

Dans le lourd costume de velours bleu nuit panaché de blanc, bonnet assorti – prévoyance saoricienne -, ses cheveux ramassées en une lourde tresse, le Français parvenait étrangement à ne _pas_ être ridicule.

- Camus, prononça avec difficulté son amant, tu es…

- Horrible, je sais… le coupa amèrement un homme fier et humilié par la grâce d'une réincarnation d'Athéna censée prendre soin des humains.

- Non, tu es… tu es magnifique !

Le Maître des Glaces toisa suspicieusement Milo, mais la sincérité de son petit ami était incontestable.

- Merci, Milo…

Le sulfureux Scorpion n'eût aucun mal à embrasser son compagnon, même empêtré dans un costume de femme Renaissance, et Camus dût le repousser avant que le précieux velours ne subisse des atteintes irréparables.

- Milo, doucement !

- Tu es craquant comme ça, Camus… Je t'aime tellement que je t'aurais aimé aussi en femme… En fait, je t'aurais même aimé en poisson rouge !

- Euh…

Le Verseau émit un sourire amusé à cette étrange déclaration d'amour.

- Personne n'aura l'idée de rire de toi, demain à l'audition ! affirma le Grec, sûr de lui et de la beauté exceptionnelle de son compagnon.

- Sauf Ikki…

- Ouais mais Ikki se moque de tout le monde. Attends sa tête quand il verra Shun en robe de velours vert !

Rire machiavélique scorpionnesque.

- Commençons ! clama Milo, ses doigts jouant avec la petite chaîne supportant une croix, accessoire allant de pair avec le déguisement de Juliette.

- Ça ira, pour le texte ? s'enquit Camus, qui doutait à part lui des capacités de mémorisation littéraire de son cher amant.

- Si je t'ai en face de moi, je me sens capable d'apprendre mille pages !

- Je me demande à qui Athéna donnera les rôles secondaires, soupira un Français qui se serait aisément contenté d'un de ceux-là.

* * *

Athéna y songeait, justement, et pendant que Seiya se débattait avec son collant pour des essais, attribuait déjà Frère Laurence à Saga et Mercutio à Kanon.

- As-tu lu la pièce, Seiya chou ?

- Je n'ai jamais lu Shakespeare, Saori, avoua humblement le bourricot, abonné aux seuls mangas.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vais te résumer la pièce, minauda la divinité, trouvant son petit ami irrésistible en collant rouge.

Un Roméo parfait !

- Merci ma Saori, grimaça le héros des guerres saintes, qui tira sur l'inconfortable costume, mais n'osa pas proposer de jouer dans sa chère armure.

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! roucoula la jeune fille, ravie.

Elle était bien la seule au Sanctuaire ce soir-là.


	32. Répétitions

Hello à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment ^^

Ikki, chatouilleux au sujet des robes en velours, harcèle Shun.

Milo se prend au jeu et répète avec ardeur, et ardeurs, son rôle de Roméo.

Kanon est encore volé et râle, et Aldébaran se voit cible d'une proposition malhonnête de l'amical ex-Marina.

Mü s'inquiète pour Kiki, mais Kiki s'en sort toujours mieux, extorquant de la nourriture, volant, vendant des informations capitales à Aphrodite.

La rumeur enfle encore, à la grande colère de Milo.

Saori entame ses répétitions, et fait preuve de démocratie.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** Répétitions

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Roméo à Juliette à Shakespeare, les extraits proviennent de la traduction de Victor Hugo

* * *

**Répétitions**

- _Non_ ! tonna dans une chambre du Palais une voix rocailleuse, virile, décidée à commander.

- Mais Ikki… protestait un timbre plus doux et musical, mais chargé de rancune adolescente. C'est pour jouer le jeu, et suivre les ordres !

- Non, Shun, tonna le Phénix, tu ne te glisseras pas dans cette ignoble chiffon !

- C'est du vrai velours émeraude, objecta le cadet, caressant du regard et de ses doigts fins la merveilleuse robe que lui avait offert Saori.

Shun était persuadé que malgré son intuition de patate, Athéna savait que Hyoga et lui… se découvraient… Et la petite rusée, fine seulement quand elle pouvait nuire aux autres, avait décidé de rendre Ikki chèvre pour museler son insolence envers sa divine personne.

L'oiseau de feu, lui, digérait encore très mal l'ordre d'Athéna de faire une audition de son cher petit Shun avec le Cygne le lendemain.

Andromède en Juliette ! Amoureux de Hyoga ! La cinquième dimension pour Ikki.

L'idée était venue sur le tard à la jeune Japonaise, au dîner, en voyant l'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès jeter des regards prometteurs et discrets sur le Russe. Et en voyant les œillades moins discrètes de Freya et Erii sur ce même Russe.

La Sibérie était un terrain très aride, mais qui stimulait décidemment le désir de nombreux conquérants.

* * *

Au huitième temple, le Scorpion était prêt à jouer son rôle naturel d'amoureux transi, et Camus avait découvert l'art et la manière de ne pas trébucher dans l'encombrante robe qui le déguisait.

Milo soupira très fort et saisit la main de Camus – d'un geste habitué à flatter malhonnêtement les filles, détail qui fît se froncer le nez de son amant, qui dissimulait très au fond de lui une très féroce jalousie.

- Je commence ! tonna l'arachnide, le crâne bourdonnant d'avoir étudié tant de texte littéraire.

_- Si j'ai profané avec mon indigne main cette châsse sacrée, je suis prêt à une douce pénitence : permettez à mes lèvres, comme à deux pèlerins rougissants, d'effacer ce grossier attouchement par un tendre baiser._

Camus se hâta de répliquer, stupéfait d'entendre son compagnon s'en tirer si bien.

_- Bon pèlerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main qui n'a fait preuve en ceci que d'une respectueuse dévotion. Les saintes mêmes ont des mains que peuvent toucher les mains des pèlerins ; et cette étreinte est un pieux baiser_

_- Les saintes n'ont-elles pas des lèvres, et les pèlerins aussi ?_ ronronna Milo.

_- Oui, pèlerin, des lèvres vouées à la prière._

_- Oh ! Alors, chère sainte, que les lèvres fassent ce que font les mains. Elles te prient ; exauce-les, de peur que leur foi ne se change en désespoir._

_- Les saintes restent immobiles, tout en exauçant les prières._

_- Restez donc immobile, tandis que je recueillerai l'effet de ma prière. _

Le baiser de Milo fut bien trop fougueux pour un baiser de théâtre, qui était censé être le premier de Roméo, donc chaste.

_- Vos lèvres ont effacé le péché des miennes, _constata-t-il

_- Mes lèvres ont gardé pour elles le péché qu'elles ont pris des vôtres._

_- Vous avez pris le péché de mes lèvres ? Ô reproche charmant ! Alors rendez-moi mon péché. _

Second baiser, encore plus indécent.

_- Vous avez l'art des baisers._

Cette dernière réplique aurait pu s'appliquer au Scorpion dans la vie courante, et le Verseau avait très envie de laisser tomber la mascarade pour en revenir à la vie réelle. Et au lit qui allait avec.

Le Scorpion ôta son air sérieux de sa figure et soupira.

- Qu'en penses-tu mon Camus ? Mon texte était correct ?

- Oui, très bien, approuva le Français, surpris de la mémoire inhabituelle de son amant.

- Et avec la scène du balcon, on va les écraser !

- Juste… quand tu m'embrasses sois plus… délicat. Ne met pas la langue, bon sang, contente-toi de presser tes lèvres contre les miennes…

- Bah ? Tu crois que Roméo était aussi coincé ?

- Oui, affirma le Verseau, sûr de lui.

- Bon, bon…

Après ce premier essai, Camus réapparût en collant et Milo se débattit longuement dans une deuxième robe gracieusement imposée par Saori, en velours turquoise.

- Par Zeus, maudite gamine, elle a dû chasser Athéna de son corps !

- Tu blasphèmes encore, Milo, gronda le Verseau.

- Toi chouchou, tu étais le roi du blasphème, en arrivant ici, hein… A déclarer tout le temps que les dieux grecs n'étaient que superstitions païennes, et à réciter ta prière à Jésus avant de dormir… Si un autre que moi avait entendu, tu aurais été exécuté !

- Je proteste, fit Camus. Shaka était pire, à dire qu'il était la réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Exact, accorda Milo, lançant des coups de pied et s'étirant un maximum pour détendre le velours trop serrant de la robe.

Le Français se promena dans la pièce en Roméo, riant à part lui. Des craquements suspects se répandaient le long du dos de son Scorpion, signalant que Milo n'avait point la stature de Juliette, ou qu'il mangeait toujours un peu trop, ou que Saori se trompait dans les tailles.

- Oh Camus, tu es un appel au vice dans ce collant !

Le Verseau était de toute façon, quelle que soit sa tenue, un appel au vice pour son bouillant arachnide.

- Toi tu es mignon en Juliette ! La robe va bien avec tes yeux… Mais elle est fragile, ne t'étire pas aussi fort…

- La peste soit de la déesse et de ses idées tordues ! jura le Grec, trop virilement pour la robe qu'il portait.

Finissant par prendre la corvée pour un défi, les deux Chevaliers d'Or répétèrent longuement, inversant les rôles régulièrement jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Le Scorpion finit par outrager le Verseau sans égards pour les onéreux costumes commandés par Athéna, ce qui clôtura leurs essais théâtraux.

* * *

Au troisième temple, Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-Marina sournois et traître, avait passé une soirée agaçante.

Ses réserves de drogue cachées dans un petit sac, petit sac enfoui dans la boîte à café, et sous du café, avaient à nouveau disparu. A la place, un bracelet tressé de matières végétales, que le second jumeau était certain d'avoir déjà vu au poignet de quelqu'un, mais de qui ?

Bref, Kanon, privé de sa joie narcotique, tournait et retournait dans ses griffes puissantes la seule piste qui le mènerait à son voleur.

Aldébaran était ensuite passé par son temple, lançant bien haut des remarques " _sur les gens voleurs, indignes de la Chevalerie d'Athéna, qui s'introduisaient dans le temple des autres pour y cambrioler un sandwich au jambon_ ".

D'abord furieux, prêt à se battre contre le Taureau, Kanon avait hurlé une innocence à laquelle personne ne croyait plus, avant de s'aviser d'une corrélation : on avait volé de la nourriture à Aldébaran, de la drogue à lui, ils étaient voisins.

Un kleptomane localisé sévissait !

Le Brésilien, frappé de la coïncidence, avait été retourné par cette nouvelle donnée, s'était assis dans le canapé de son pair à mi-temps, avait accepté un ouzo et écrasé sournoisement sous son poids la télécommande du Grec gémellaire pour l'empêcher d'accéder à ses chaînes louches.

Il ne tenait pas à revoir une version pornographique de " _Blanche Neige et les sept nains_ ", DVD que le maudit Grec avait passé à une soirée arrosée, sans femmes dans leurs pattes pour les en empêcher.

- Ça doit être quelqu'un qui nous connaît bien pour chaparder un truc caché dans une boîte à café… grommela Kanon, rageur.

- Oui, admit Aldébaran, perplexe. Nous pourrions demander si d'autres golds ont été volés… Puis c'est bizarre, de la drogue, soit, c'est précieux, mais un sandwich ?

- Ouais… Dis, avait changé de sujet le Dragon des Mers… Tu as déjà essayé avec un mec, cher Aldé' ?

Le deuxième gardien d'Athéna rougit très fort, et tapa modérément du plat de la main sur la table du salon. Modérément, mais elle trembla quand-même durant de longues secondes sous le choc.

- Serait-il possible de parler d'un autre sujet que du sexe avec toi, Kanon ? Je comprends que ton amour impossible pour Camus te fasse de la peine, c'est un sentiment à ton honneur – pour une fois que tu as de l'honneur -, mais de là à…

- Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Mister Freeze, merde ! jura le jumeau terrible, furieux. Faut-il que je le baise en lui promettant le mariage et que je le jette le matin hors de mon lit comme un déchet pour que vous compreniez ?

- La vulgarité est le début de la décadence, pontifia un Taureau ponceau, qui avait retenu quelques phrases de Camus, phrases chocs qu'il s'était répétées et qui lui offraient un horizon vaste comme un pâturage.

Et puis, le Verseau était généreux et lui prêtait des livres très intéressants.

- Pffff ! Un grand garçon comme toi… J'ai très envie de jouer à David contre Goliath, moi… Faut que tu t'y mettes !

- Tu dois vraiment être _très_ frustré, ricana un être qui ne se faisait point d'illusions sur son physique de géant.

Mais il avait heureusement découvert que certaines femmes appréciaient les nounours à la fois forts, galants et bons cuisiniers.

- Ouais, et comment ! geignit l'ancien serviteur de Poséidon. Les servantes sont odieuses, elles devraient de soumettre avec crainte et vénération, et elles me fuient en hurlant ! Pire qu'avec DeathMask !

- Normal, fit avec bons sens Aldébaran, il est avec Aphrodite. Et il s'est amendé, _lui_.

Ce dernier mot fût souligné avec une perfidie bien peu taurine.

Le Brésilien avait filé ensuite de peur que Kanon se remette à le harceler sexuellement, et Kanon avait râlé, déçu. Il aurait bien goûté à un grand steak de bœuf, lui.

Tous des frigides. En parlant de frigide… il en avait assez des allusions hilares sur son amour pour le glaçon franchouillard. A force d'être harcelé par ses pairs, c'est que Kanon avait maintenant très envie de l'essayer, le frigide !

- Deuxième vie pourrie !

* * *

Au temple de Bouddha, Mü étudiait avec attention son exemplaire shakespearien, et Shaka étudiait les ponts vitaux des pieds blancs de son compagnon, pressant ici et là pour faire circuler les énergies positives. Comme il avait les ongles plus longs et plus pointus que ceux de Camus et Saori réunis, le Bélier tressaillait parfois.

- Mü, comme nous sommes paisibles et en harmonie avec la vérité universelle, sans ce démon profanateur aux cheveux carotte…

- Oui, dût admettre le pauvre Atlante. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Que va-t-il manger, seul et abandonné ?

- La cantine du Sanctuaire est ouverte à tous. Sinon, le réfectoire des apprentis.

- Oui. Tu as raison…

Un natif du signe de la Vierge le savait bien, qui avait toujours raison. Lui rappeler était de l'ordre du superflu.

* * *

Kiki s'en tirait beaucoup mieux que son maître le croyait.

Dédaignant la cantine des Chevaliers, celle des apprentis stupides et pas de son rang, le vaniteux disciple avait osé s'aventurer très tard au Temple de la Balance, où sous couvert de saluer son grand ami Shiryu, il était reparti avec un sac de boulettes de riz offert généreusement par Shunreï, prise de pitié devant l'abandon du mini-Bélier.

- C'est étonnant de la part du seigneur Mü, pauvre enfant ! s'indigna mollement la douce Chinoise.

- Cela doit être une brève épreuve destinée à le rendre digne d'une armure, estima sagement le Dragon, qui ne croyait pas encore son ami Atlante capable de bassesse égoïste, malgré le choc visuel toujours présent du couple mystique shooté à la tisane.

- Oui, accepta la jeune fille.

Le petit roux s'était ensuite faufilé à pas de chat dans le temple du Scorpion, comptant dans le meilleur des cas sur une pizza offerte par Milo, généreux et bête, et au pire sur une calotte du méchant Camus au cœur de glace.

Il eût plus que le meilleur, car le couple infernal était complètement hors d'état de se rendre compte de sa présence discrète : Kiki, comme Hyoga, eût l'occasion de cultiver sa préadolescence, et se rinça son petit œil mauve à la vision d'un Scorpion enthousiaste, amoureux, sans le moindre vêtement, honorant sur sa moquette de salon son cher Camus déguisé en fille.

Le gamin ayant l'esprit fort mal tourné pour son âge tendre, la scène lui fit penser à un soldat se servant dans le camp vaincu, et il dut retenir un braillement de rire, regrettant de ne pouvoir photographier ça.

Persuadé que les Chevaliers les plus puissants du Sanctuaire étaient une masse de dévergondés avec des perversités et déviances suspectes, le petit devenu plus grand se servit dans la cuisine de croissants français et de _feta_ grecque, de trois pizzas au fromage et d'une bouteille de lait entier.

Kiki reprit sa course vers le Temple des Poissons, convaincu que ce fait serait chèrement négociable auprès du douzième gardien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une rumeur nouvelle à l'odeur de rose vénéneuse balaya le Sanctuaire : Milo du Scorpion était un pervers fétichiste qui habillait son amant en fille, et Camus prenait vilainement son plaisir aux simulacres de viols, style " _le soldat et la femme conquise de force_ ".

Kanon redoubla de fantasmes sur l'iceberg, Saga bleu se déculpabilisa un peu de ses tentatives doubles d'outrage – l'_Autre_ trépignant dans son cerveau " _Tu vois, il adore ça !_ ", et le Petit Pope dût éjecter son colocataire de neurones avec une douche froide.

Saga gris détestait les douches froides, lui qui lors de son règne félon ne marinait que dans des thermes chauds et personnels.

- Si le petit frigide veut du viol comme il faut, je me propose, rugit le jumeau cadet avec une claque dans le dos de son jumeau aîné.

* * *

Inconscients de la nouvelle rumeur contre leur couple très solide, les amants maudits émergèrent de bonne humeur à la répétition théâtrale, mais les chuchotements et les regards en coin firent à chacun chercher la main de l'autre.

- Que nous veulent-ils, encore ? geignit le huitième gardien qui devenait lentement paranoïaque.

- Laisse tomber, Milo, souffla le Français, résigné. Les personnes instables, sans amour, sans couple harmonieux essayent toujours de détruire ceux qui s'aiment.

- Oh mon amour, tu as raison, s'enflamma de joie l'arachnide amoureux.

- Et puis, nous saurons toujours assez tôt ce qu'ils racontent.

Ils le surent même tout de suite, Kanon se jetant sur eux comme un dragon moyenâgeux sur une princesse en détresse et le Chevalier protégeant celle-ci.

- Milo, Milo, mon ami…

- Oui ? sourit le Scorpion bafoué.

- Y a une autre rumeur… Tu obliges Camus à s'habiller en fille à la maison ?

- C'est l'ordre d'Athéna, pour la pièce, imbécile, le coupa tout de suite lapidairement le Français. On a répété hier soir, comme imposé.

- Ah oui, refusa de se démonter le malfaisant. Mais il paraît aussi que tu ne prends ton pied seulement si Milo te force sauvagement ?

- _Qui_ dit ça ? interrogea doucereusement le Maître des Glaces, menaçant dans son calme.

- Ben… se débina Kanon, je ne sais pas, c'est une rumeur !

- KANON ! éructa le Scorpion, abruti, pervers, salaud ! Personne ne prend plaisir à se faire violer, crétin congénital ! J'en ai marre de vos rumeurs, marre, marre, _marre_ !

- Milo, tenta de le calmer Camus, le retenant à bras-le corps. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur idiote, comme les autres !

- On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de sujets ! Tu le sais, Camus, tu…

- Oui, je sais. Calme-toi, mon Milo.

Le bouillonnant arachnide constata alors que si Camus ne s'énervait pas en apparence, il avait quand même recouvert le théâtre athénien et les commères d'une pellicule de givre, déclenchant des piaillements divers et des éternuements de la foule innocente.

Seul Hyoga fit crisser ses semelles dans la surface blanche avec plaisir, imité par l'asgardienne Freya, et nul ne savait comment les choses auraient tournés sous l'ire vengeresse du Scorpion doré si Athéna n'était pas arrivée dans un splendide costume mauve, Seiya en rouge sur ses talons, et n'avait immédiatement constaté l'hiver en plein mois d'août.

- Camus du Verseau, Hyoga du Cygne ! accusa d'emblée la jeune réincarnation.

Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse, se devait de donner la preuve d'une grande finesse de déduction.

- Le froid, ça conserve la jeunesse, marmonna le Français, avec un ton sous-entendant que sa patronne divine en aurait bien besoin une fois venu l'âge mûr.

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi _recrées-tu ta fichue Sibérie ici ?

- Pour étouffer une ignoble rumeur, une de trop, Déesse Athéna.

- On joue, on joue ma Saori ? intervint à très bon escient Pégase pour désamorcer la crise annoncée.

- Ah, oui, d'accord Pégasounet, agréa Saori. Milo, Camus, en costume ! On va vous auditionner.

Ikki réchauffa l'atmosphère d'un Phénix de feu qui frôla Hyoga, et le couple maudit reparût sur scène, Camus en Juliette déclenchant un torrent de lazzis, de sifflements et de commentaires assez graveleux, quoique sucrés par respect envers la jeune et pure Athéna, déesse vierge – pour l'instant.

Camus resta stoïque, balayant ses détracteurs et prétendants d'une œillade digne de la noble Juliette Capulet qu'il devait interpréter. Milo brandit belliqueusement sa fausse épée avec jalousie.

- Silence ! clama Saori Kido, réincarnation comédienne d'Athéna, juchée sur un siège très haut, servant normalement à arbitrer les matchs de tennis, parfaitement anachronique avec le reste. Vous êtes superbes, mes Chevaliers, tu es ravissant en Juliette, Camus.

- Clair qu'il fait plus fille que Milo, marmotta Kanon entre haut et bas – surtout haut.

- Commencez ! imposa la Japonaise, claquant dans ses mains.

Ils commencèrent, résignés à entamer un nouveau et long calvaire.

* * *

Kiki, soupirant de bonheur, se reversa un bol de lait et alluma le four archaïque de son mentor pour y cuire sa pizza décongelée.

Il avait passé une soirée fabuleuse, arrosée de reniflages de la poudre de Kanon, inhalations qui lui avaient permis de sauter exactement six-cent vingt-sept fois sur le matelas de Maître Mü avec de grands éclats de rire incontrôlables, jusqu'à la fin brutale de cette énergie artificielle.

Il avait alors chuté sur le dos, s'était enfoui sous un drap, et il avait ensuite dormi douze heures d'affilée, toujours sans s'être lavé.

Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé depuis que son professeur l'avait abandonné.

* * *

Après l'audition du couple franco-grec, un Milo très inspiré à couver tendrement sa Juliette des yeux, un Camus que Hyoga trouva diaboliquement féminin – son Maître était vraiment doué en tout -, un Milo moins à l'aise en Juliette mais un Camus très à l'aise en collant, Athéna s'estima satisfaite.

Elle attribua d'abord quelques rôles aux célibataires : Frère Laurence à Saga qui accepta cette nouvelle épreuve de rédemption, Tybald à Ikki, qui voulait bien tout jouer sauf Roméo, Lady Capulet à Shaina contente de ce rôle important et non romantique.

Mercutio à Kanon, Benvolio à l'agité Dokho, Escalus à Shion qui finalement n'y avait pas coupé non plus, malgré son statut de Grand Pope. Mutine, sadique, Saori catapulta Aiolos au rang de papa Montaigu et Shura au rang de papa Capulet, n'oubliant point que l'un avait été envoyé assassiner l'autre.

- Maintenant, choisissons notre premier couple ! hurla Seiya.

Athéna mit alors sa décision aux voix, avec une démocratie qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Les brouhahas s'élevèrent. Certains mettaient en avant les yeux azurs très charmeurs du Scorpion, et ses boucles féminines, mais d'autres signalèrent qu'il jouait mal les vierges effarouchées : il foulait en effet le plancher de la scène comme le chevalier ex-assassin qu'il était, conquérant malgré les plis.

Des voix s'élevèrent en faveur du teint blanc de Camus, de sa prunelle saphir rêveuse, de sa carrure fine de quelques kilos de moins, et de sa grâce artistique plus étudiée.

- La Belle et la Bête, jeta méchamment Saga.

- Plus tard, plus tard, cher Saga, couina Saori, qui avait une liste de futures pièces toute prête, de quoi jouer des années entières.

- Camus est parfait en fille, je l'ai toujours dit, renchérit Ikki, comme à son habitude debout, bras croisés, au fond de la salle.

L'alliance Phénix/Petit Pope tenait toujours par la force de l'inertie et de la vengeance à long terme.

- Les votes se font anonymement ! rappela la déesse, ordonnant à Seiya de distribuer des petits papiers.

Athéna était d'un illogisme superbe : de par ses œuvres de renouvellement et de rénovation, diverses personnalités féminines s'étaient enracinées au Sanctuaire. Saori non comprise, il y avait au moins huit filles pouvant postuler pour le rôle envié de Juliette Capulet.

Quel besoin avait-elle de forcer ses Chevaliers masculins à participer ?

L'idée de jouer une pièce en changeant chaque jour de Roméo et de Juliette provenait de la manie de la divinité de prôner l'entente, de n'exclure personne. Son fameux esprit d'équipe !

Et aussi l'amour de l'adolescente pour les complications, couplé à un reste enfantin de vouloir déguiser ses poupées favorites.

- Sur vingt-six voix, clama Saori, il y en a six pour Milo en Juliette et dix-neuf pour Camus !

- _Fatalitas_, émit le Verseau, fort vexé dans sa virilité.

- Te fâche pas mon Camus, s'inquiéta Milo. Tu es magnifique en Juliette !

- Ça, c'est vrai, roucoula Saga, l'œil insupportablement lubrique.

- Ta gueule Saga ! le rembarra le Scorpion. Ajuste plutôt ta soutane de Frère Laurence, ça te va bien, le célibataire !

- Milo ! gronda Athéna, qui paradait sur la scène dans son velours violet.

- Oui Déesse Athéna, marmotta le Grec, ravalant sa rage.

- Et bien, c'est réglé, poursuivit-elle, le premier soir de représentation, Camus sera Juliette et Milo Roméo. Nous essayerons ensuite… Hyoga et Shun !

- Princesse, Shun a choisi le rôle de Pâris, intervint Ikki, qui n'avouerait pas qu'il avait harcelé toute la soirée son cadet pour arriver à ce désolant résultat.

Andromède, les yeux rouges et la moue furieuse, haussa les épaules.

Il _haïssait_ parfois son encombrant grand frère mêle-tout.

- Oh, parfait, fit la réincarnation, qui déçue, n'en pensait pas un mot.

Freya et Erii, gloussantes et froufroutantes, se pressèrent donc autour de leur blond intérêt.

- Freya, commence, décida Athéna.

L'évanescente Princesse d'Asgard commença à déclamer sur le faux balcon, et s'en tirait plus que bien.

Derrière le rideau de scène, Milo avait empêché Camus d'enlever son costume, et l'embrassait avec usure.

- Tu es vraiment vicieux, Milo, chuchota le Français. On dirait que ça t'amuses de ma laisser déguisé en fille… Tu vas aggraver la rumeur !

- Je te préfère en mec, rassures-toi. Mais quand-même, tu es adorablement séduisant en velours bleu… Et puis soulever une robe, c'est vachement pratique…

- Je vois que tu t'y connais, marmotta le Verseau mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Oh, chouchou, c'est le passé, plaida l'ex-séducteur numéro un du Sanctuaire, chargeant son regard hypnotique de tant de sincérité que Camus ne douta plus de son avantage face à toutes les femmes de la Grèce.

- _Oh ! Ne jure pas par la lune, l'inconstante lune dont le disque change chaque mois, de peur que ton amour ne devienne aussi variable_ ! pépiait sans trêve la groupie nordique du Chevalier du Cygne.

- C'est excellent, Freya ! louangea Athéna, ravie. De plus tu as de si beaux cheveux blonds ! Tu seras parfaite en Juliette !

Des compliments de Saori, nombriliste patentée, étaient assez rares pour être savourés et Freya sourit.

Erii ne réussit pas une si bonne prestation, mais Athéna, d'accord avec Seiya, la dota du rôle de Lady Montaigu.

Freya lui lança un coup d'œil turquoise doux mais subtilement vainqueur. La Japonaise ne s'y trompa point et pinça ses lèvres de dépit.

Hyoga, à son avantage dans un collant bleu pâle et azur chamarré d'argent, soupira en coulant un regard triste sur Shun, qui lui rendit la pareille. Maudit Ikki !

- Saori, hennit Pégase, qui caracolait dans son collant rouge vif, oserais-je te demander une faveur ?

- Certes, mon Pégasounet, s'empressa la déesse.

- Ma sœur pourrait-elle avoir un beau rôle ? Elle est trop timide pour se mettre en avant mais est très douée !

- Bien sûr Seiya ! agréa la divinité, qui elle connaissait à fond l'art de se pousser à la première place.

Elle fit signe à Seika, cachée timidement derrière une colonne.

- Chère Seika, je te donne un rôle de confiance, celui de la nourrice !

La Japonaise se répandit en remerciements nippons, et Athéna inclina gracieusement son crâne mauve, avant de froncer les sourcils et de filer derrière les rideaux de la scène.

- _Je meurs ainsi… sur un baiser !_

- _Ô heureux poignard ! Voilà ton fourreau… Rouille-toi là et laisse-moi mourir !_

- Milo ! Camus ! Mais que faites-vous vautrés par terre ? Vous allez abîmer vos beaux costumes !

D'une teinte fraise, Camus, passablement débraillé, se redressa.

- Nous répétons la scène de notre mort, Altesse, affirma avec aplomb le Scorpion, la prunelle éclatante du feu de la passion théâtrale.

- Vraiment ? fit la jeune déesse, mielleuse. Depuis quand le cadavre de Roméo déboutonne-t-il la robe du cadavre de Juliette ?

- Euh… sourit Milo, angélique.

- Disparaissez ! ordonna la divinité, froissée dans son embryon d'amour de l'art. Allez-vous tripoter chez vous, et hors de mes coûteux costumes !

Recommandation aisée à suivre pour le couple franco-grec.

- Obsédé, ce monstre de Scorpion, bougonna Saga, qui se trouvait désavantagé dans la bure austère de Frère Laurence.

Kanon l'avait consolé en signalant que leur beauté parfaite les dispensait de costumes élaborés, mais l'aîné des jumeaux râlait tout de même.

Dire qu'il devrait marier sur scène l'homme qu'il aimait avec son rival ! Le sort – ou plutôt sa déesse – avait de ces ironies !

- _Roméo, l'amour que je te porte ne me fournit pas de terme meilleur que celui-ci : tu es un infâme !_ décocha dans un rictus cruel Ikki, promu au rôle de l'irascible Tybald, et qui arrêta Milo/Roméo à la sortie.

Le Phénix n'avait eu aucune peine à se glisser dans la peau d'un ennemi de Roméo Montaigu/Milo du Scorpion.

Milo, en guise de réplique, lui tira avec beaucoup de maturité la langue, et poussa Camus dehors, le couple étant très impatient – pour une fois – de suivre les ordres d'Athéna.

Et cela n'était que la première répétition...


	33. De l'importance d'une mouche

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour ce long silence, du à un persistant syndrome " page blanche ".

L'heure du déjeuner arrive, Saori libère ses victimes, Ikki s'apprivoise.

Milo cherche ses accessoires fraisés et Camus ose proposer.

Un nouveau sari brûle au Temple de la Vierge.

Saga manifeste un amour de l'art inattendu, qui n'arrange pas plus que ça Milo et Camus.

Kanon monte un plan diabolique pour faire chuter Camus dans ses filets, et dans la foulée découvre qui est le mystérieux voleur.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre:** De l'importance d'une mouche dans les plans d'un Dragon

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Roméo à Juliette à Shakespeare, les extraits proviennent de la traduction de Victor Hugo. Gödel Escher Bach à D. Hofstadter.

* * *

**De l'importance d'une mouche dans les plans d'un Dragon **

Après le départ fracassant de son couple vedette, Saori tourmenta encore Hyoga pour lui faire réciter la scène du balcon, sous le regard dépité et chargé de regrets de Shun d'Andromède, condamné au collant noir alors qu'il aurait voulu porter une robe émeraude.

A ses côtés, Ikki se montrait parfaitement exaspérant, se fendant de moulinets avec son épée de scène, et se moquant de chacune des phrases shakespeariennes du blond Russe.

- La ferme, Ikki ! finit par craquer ce qu'il restait de sa Majesté Hadès en Shun.

Le Phénix en trébucha sur l'épée et faillit s'écorcher ses parties reproductrices.

- Shuuuuun ! hulula mélodieusement l'oiseau de feu, choqué jusqu'à la racine de ses plumes.

Boudeur, Andromède haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à son aîné, aîné dont la filature automatique de son poussin fût stoppée dans l'œuf par Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qui avait ses prunelles dures encadrées de cils doucereux.

- Ce rôle de Tybalt te sied parfaitement, Ikki du Phénix, modula aimablement la belle Italienne, sous l'espionnage malin des trois commères.

Aphrodite gloussa.

- Beau couple, susurra-t-il.

- Vive le soufre et les volcans, ricana Kanon, qui en parallèle avait presque terminé un plan immensément tordu pour mettre fin à ses fantasmes avec Camus.

Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-Marina manipulateur d'un dieu à queue de poisson, détestait avoir des fantasmes, il préférait de loin les réaliser à peine nés et passer à un autre.

- Et quel rôle auras-tu, Shaina ? s'aventura à être sociable un adolescent asocial.

- Juliette, c'est bon pour les greluches, et je n'ai pas de Roméo de toute façon… Je vais jouer Lady Capulet…

- Oh ! se gaussa le Phénix. La maman de ce cher Camus. Prête à marier ta fille ?

- Bien sûr, badina Shaina, cela me débarrassera. Mais toi Ikki, tu es mon neveu !

Toujours épiés par le trio maléfique, le Japonais et l'Italienne sortirent de la salle, médisant pis que pendre de tout être humain à un kilomètre à la ronde.

- Incroyable ! résuma DeathMask.

Dans la paume griffue de Shaina de l'Ophiucius, le fier Phénix se transformait en petit canari.

* * *

Hyoga, toujours en collant de Roméo, frappa à la porte de Shun d'Andromède. Celui-ci ouvrit, jeta une tête anxieuse à droite et à gauche du long couloir pavé de marbre, et tira son Cygne à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Oh, Hyoga.

- Ferme la porte à clé, Shun. J'ai l'impression d'avoir Ikki à mes trousses.

Shun obtempéra, et se jeta ensuite au cou élancé de l'oiseau blanc.

- Oh Hyoga ! réitéra le jeune Chevalier. Je suis tellement déçu ! J'espérais tellement jouer avec toi !

- Moi aussi Shun ! Maintenant je vais avoir Freya sur le dos… Ton frère a bien travaillé !

- On ne refera pas Ikki… Si seulement il pouvait se trouver une copine définitive, et me laisser vivre ma vie !

- Tu as en tout cas échappé de jouer Roméo avec June comme partenaire !

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que cela ! s'effara Andromède.

Ses amours adolescentes étaient déjà assez compliquées comme ça !

* * *

Vers midi, Athéna délia ses victimes de la scène théâtrale voulue par son capricieux sens artistique, et imposa une autre répétition le lendemain matin.

Shura fit du zèle en signalant à sa déesse que le velours mauve de sa robe jurait affreusement avec le collant rouge de Pégase. Les autres avaient avec une volupté méchante laissé Athéna s'enfoncer dans son erreur de coloris.

Aiolos invita Seika à déjeuner, sous le regard protecteur et ravi de Seiya, et Marine se suspendit au bras musclé de son Lion, savourant l'idée d'un bon repas, maintenant que bébé lionceau laissait son estomac enfin tranquille.

Bonne pâte, Aldébaran demanda à June du Caméléon si elle avait besoin d'aide pour le gâteau que la demoiselle – qui se croyait encore fiancée – se proposait de cuisiner pour son cher Shun d'Andromède. Contente d'une aide à sa maladresse culinaire, la jeune fille accepta volontiers.

Shiryu du Dragon maudissait de toutes ses forces ses compatriotes japonais, en groupe et en détail, car non seulement Miho, mais aussi Jabu et Erii, s'étaient invitée auprès de sa trop co… heu, trop bonne Shunreï.

Saga déclina l'invitation de son jumeau aggravé du couple crabe/Poissons, pour se diriger vers son bureau et s'occuper de toujours plus de paperasses, en grignotant un sobre sandwich. De toute manière, imaginer son cher Camus outragé dans sa belle robe Renaissance par le lubrique Scorpion lui coupait tout appétit.

Dépité, Kanon se rabattit sur ses inséparables complices, déterminé à leur soumettre son fameux plan.

- Oh, Saori, je meurs de faim ! hurla Pégase, se faisant le porte-parole bruyant de l'état d'esprit général.

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, Milo, chaud comme les cendres du volcan de Death Queen Island, avait audacieusement décidé de se servir une galipette avec son petit copain en guise d'entrée. Nonobstant quoi, il ne trouva pas des accessoires ludiques qu'il aurait aimé avoir sous la pince, et lâcha un Camus au sourire ironique pour les rechercher.

- Où sont mes capotes à la fraise, par Zeus ! brailla Milo, occupé à fourrager sous le lit, ce qui lui donnait une position intéressante pour un esprit lubrique.

Camus du Verseau n'avait rien d'un esprit lubrique, mais il rétrécit malgré tout ses yeux saphir, une image mentale dérangeante parasitant son cerveau reptilien – qu'il avait pourtant peu développé.

- Bordel, mes capotes, les meilleures, continuait à se lamenter l'arachnide. Où sont-elles ?

- Je les ai données à Shun.

- Ah, très bien, tu… _Hein_ ?

- Je les ai données à Shun, répéta complaisamment le Français.

- Comment, geignit la voix étouffée du Grec, qui se cogna le crâne en sortant son museau de sous le lit. T'es fou, toi, distribuer des capotes comme un préventionniste de lycée ?

- Pour mon disciple, tu comprends ? mentit Camus, qui avait en fait joint l'utile à son intérêt personnel en se débarrassant d'objets qu'il lui était déplaisant d'utiliser.

- Ouais, boh, c'est nul ! décréta l'autre, prêt à se relever.

- Milo, reste comme ça…

Le Scorpion, épinglé plus fermement que par son propre dard, tourna la nuque vers son petit ami, ouvrit des yeux azur complètement incrédules, et s'épanouit.

- Oh, chouchou, je rêve, tu me fais une proposition _malhonnête_ ?

- Ce n'est qu'une proposition, se débina le Verseau, détournant les yeux du postérieur tentateur de son compagnon.

Le Grec, ricana, suggestif.

- Viens !

* * *

Dans l'antre envié du Petit Pope, Saga bleu gagna encore quelques cheveux gris à l'écoute d'une fusion Verseau/Scorpion.

- Pas possible ! Cela fait plusieurs fois ! Pas Camus, mon ange des glaces si… délicat !

" _Aussi délicat d'un diamant brut et indestructible_ ", ricana l'_Autre. _"_ Tu sais, crétin bleu, je ferais mieux de mettre la main dessus moi-même, sinon tu risquerais le super mal de fesses… Je parie que ce gamin peut être très actif si on ne le domine pas tout de suite… _"

- La ferme, démon ! éructa le malheureux à la cervelle partagée.

* * *

Au Temple de la Vierge, un nouveau sari brûlait entre le couple le plus pur du zodiaque, mais aussi le plus prompt aux disputes pour un détail microscopique.

- Cela est d'une grande vexation pour moi, de me voir d'emblée en Juliette, cher Mü.

- Mais pas du tout, se défendait opiniâtrement le Bélier. C'est une preuve d'amour ! Milo voit bien Camus comme sa Juliette, et Milo est l'être le plus amoureux du Sanctuaire !

- Te comparer à Milo du Scorpion, cela n'est point à ton avantage, Mü, décréta avec une certaine véracité l'homme le plus proche des dieux.

- Hum, se replia sagement le Tibétain. D'accord. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… que tu es le seul de nous deux à posséder assez de grâce naturelle, de cheveux dorés comme l'or du sceptre d'Athéna, de culture raffinée pour jouer le rôle de Juliette.

Enroulé dans ce tissu soyeux de compliments flagorneurs, et sommet de la mauvaise foi, Shaka ouvrit immensément ses yeux hyalins, touché en plein dans sa carapace d'égocentrisme orgueilleux.

- Oh, Mü, est-ce vraiment cela ? N'est-ce point parce que tu me vois comme la femme dans notre couple, faible créature que tu peux dominer ?

- Je te jure par Bouddha que non, mon lotus, affirma péremptoirement l'Atlante, main sur le cœur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de femme, il ne tient qu'à toi de découvrir l'autre rôle !

Le petit sourire qui palpita sur les lèvres purpurines de la Vierge folle n'avait strictement plus rien de bouddhique ou même de chaste.

* * *

Dans la salle à manger fleurie d'Aphrodite des Poissons, le cadre était raffiné et enchanteur, mais la malveillance parasitait les conversations. Il était tout à fait possible à un être distingué et de bon goût, comme le Suédois, pour balancer les pires rosseries entre la poire et le fromage blanc zéro pour cent de matières grasses !

- Bon, Kanon, et ce fameux plan ? finit par interroger l'Italien, qui prisait si peu le zéro pour cent que lui avait toujours droit à ses propres agapes caloriques et nutritives.

- Comptes-tu hypnotiser Mister Freeze avec tes pouvoirs ? Lui faire croire que tu es Milo ? Qu'il est ton esclave soumis et dévoué ? Qu'il…

- Rien de tout cela, cracha l'ex-Dragon des Mers en parallèle avec un noyau de cerise.

Il palpa avec satisfaction son estomac bien rempli de rôti de porc. Aphrodite était un gourmet, et le fait que contrairement à ce que son signe pourrait laisser croire, il cuisinait peu de poisson plaisait à l'ex-Marina.

Quand on avait du se contenter de nourriture maritime chez Poséidon pendant plus de treize ans, avoir comme seul choix de femme une sirène au sens figuré du terme, on aspirait à de la viande carnée.

- Ah ? s'étonna le quatrième gold.

- Non, je serais repéré immédiatement, je laisse ce petit tour d'esprit à la partie maléfique de mon cher frère. Et en plus, Saga m'a dit que cela n'avait pas marché, en vacances.

- Mais tu as bien un plan ! intervint le douzième gardien en se désaltérant d'une tisane brûle-graisses à la rose.

- Oui. Il suffit de saouler Camus, c'est une technique sûre, sans danger, sans effets secondaires perceptibles. Enfin, ses fesses auront de sacrés effets secondaires, mais n'importe qui peut faire boire Camus. Tout le Sanctuaire sait qu'il ne supporte pas l'alcool et que ça le rend nymphomane.

- Certes, ronronna Aphrodite, très déçu d'un plan si banal.

Il aurait attendu mieux du pire échantillon de la Chevalerie d'Athéna et de Poséidon réunis !

- Et comment vas-tu le faire siffler de l'alcool, avec son Scorpion chéri qui le surveille pis que Seiya surveille Athéna ? s'enquit l'ex-DeathMask, se frottant le menton avec une délicate serviette blanche, rehaussée de dentelle compliquée et ornée d'un monogramme en forme de rose.

- Cela, c'est mon secret ! ricana aigrement un homme qui n'avait voué sa vie qu'à la manipulation et à la discorde.

Le couple à pinces et à nageoires échangea un regard vexé de frustration.

* * *

En réalité Kanon avait un plan plus subtil, qu'il ne gardait que pour lui, et même ses amis n'en sauraient rien.

Kanon avait de l'amitié une définition différente que la plupart des gens : pour lui, c'était plutôt une association de bon aloi, sans services rendus mais avec services reçus.

Le déloyal Chevalier sans statut précis rentra chez lui pour préparer le piège, et jeter dans un grand verre de jus d'oranges naturel un petit sachet de poudre spéciale, qui avait comme vertu – ou plutôt comme vice – de court-circuiter le libre arbitre de quelqu'un pendant un laps de temps raisonnable.

Les sachets bleus représentaient la version " sans souvenirs ", mais Kanon choisit la version verte " avec souvenirs ". Impossible pour le vaniteux trentenaire de faire grimper un frigide aux rideaux sans qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, cela serait dommage !

Satisfait, Kanon se frotta les griffes, plaça l'appétissant jus d'oranges au frigo et prépara son prétexte pour appâter Mister Freeze dans sa grotte marine.

* * *

Vers les trois heures de l'après-midi, un visiteur indésirable se pressa au huitième temple, surprenant Milo en train de masser avec dévotion les pieds de Camus. Le Verseau allongé dans le canapé s'enfilait encore l'un de ses pavés de lecture favoris, sous le verbiage inconséquent et les prunelles adoratrices du Scorpion.

Pourquoi les pieds ? eût l'idée de se demander le Petit Pope par la grâce de Saori, qui aurait plutôt massé le dos. Il trouvait ça rabaissant de masser si bas, lui…

- Hum, hum, se racla-t-il la gorge, faussement amical, s'avançant dans un grand mouvement étudié de toge, majestueux jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur un obstacle curieux, poilu, aux moustaches frémissantes et aux très longues oreilles.

- Par Zeus, c'est quoi ce rongeur ?

- Un lagomorphe, nuance, Saga, s'éleva la voix froide et neutre de Camus. Ne l'écrase pas s'il te plaît, c'est le cadeau de Milo à son retour de Death Queen Island.

Cela donnait au Gémeaux double une raison de l'écraser, justement, mais Jeannot, frondeur, avait déjà filé le long du couloir menant à la terrasse, et de là au jardin.

Ne croyons pas que la brave bête était devenue apprivoisée par un tour aimable des dieux. Non, Jeannot n'était pas stupide comme les humains. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était avantageux d'avoir des carottes, sa cabane et son petit terrain à l'abri d'un joli jardin, protégé des prédateurs, tout en creusant un petit tunnel pour aller chasser les lapines du Sanctuaire ! Dans quelques temps, les lapins gris du domaine sacré verraient la naissance de lapereaux bruns, foi de Jeannot.

- Bref, renifla le premier jumeau, retrouvant son équilibre et sa dignité. Athéna nous fait répéter demain, et j'ai besoin de Roméo et Juliette…

- Ah, oui, feula Milo, provocateur. Pour la scène du mariage !

- Entre autres, refusa de se mettre en colère l'homme éconduit.

- D'accord, mais sans costumes, soupira le Français, résolu à être arraché à " _Gödel Escher Bach - Les brins d'une guidance éternelle_ ", ouvrage hermétique dont Milo n'avait même pas saisi le genre.

- Naturellement, consentit Saga, bien que déçu dans ses espoirs de revoir son cher morceau de banquise dans une robe lui seyant si bien.

Milo s'empressa de tirer Camus hors du canapé et de l'enlacer en mode poulpe, fredonnant et manifestant l'intention de danser.

- Ah, le bal… Roméo s'ennuie… Soudain il voit Juliette ! Et l'amour naît…

- Doucement, Milo. On n'est pas dans _La Boum_, non plus, ironisa le Français, qui pour un être réputé cultivé et pédant avait parfois des références étranges, voire suspectes.

- Bon, décida Saga, attends à la porte, Camus, je commence la scène quand Milo t'attend pour que je vous marie. Milo, tu es prêt ?

- Oui ! Commence, Frère Laurence, ricana le terrible Scorpion.

- _Veille le ciel sourire à cet acte pieux, et puisse l'avenir ne pas nous le reprocher par un chagrin !_ pérora Saga, pontifiant avec art.

- _Amen ! Amen ! Mais viennent tous les chagrins possibles, ils ne sauraient contrebalancer le bonheur que me donne la plus courte minute passée en sa présence. Joins seulement nos mains avec les paroles saintes, et qu'alors la mort, vampire de l'amour, fasse ce qu'elle ose : c'est assez que Juliette soit mienne !_

" _Dans tes rêves, maudit Scorpion_ ", eût comme pensée peu chrétienne le faux Frère Laurence avant de continuer.

– _Ces joies violentes ont des fins violentes, et meurent dans leur triomphe : flamme et poudre, elles se consument en un baiser Le plus doux miel devient fastidieux par sa suavité même, et détruit l'appétit par le goût : aime donc modérément : modéré est l'amour durable : la précipitation n'atteint pas le but plus tôt que la lenteur._

_" Crétin de Saga, comme si mon Camus pouvait être aimé modérément " _se moqua intérieurement le huitième gold.

Entra la fausse Juliette, qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre à son propre hyménée d'amour tant elle traînait les pieds.

– _Voici la dame ! _clama Saga, la pupille curieusement énamourée pour un moine. _Oh ! Jamais un pied aussi léger n'usera la dalle éternelle : les amoureux pourraient chevaucher sur ces fils de la Vierge qui flottent au souffle ardent de l'été, et ils ne tomberaient pas : si légère et toute vanité !_

- Non, mais ça ne va pas, Saga, grincha d'emblée Camus/Juliette. Un vénérable moine ne parlerait pas de cette façon lubrique en déshabillant demoiselle Capulet des yeux ! Recommence !

- Oui, pardon cher Camus, se reprit le Petit Pope, agitant le bas de sa toge de soie. _Voici la dame ! Oh ! Jamais un pied aussi léger n'usera la dalle éternelle : les amoureux pourraient chevaucher sur ces fils de la Vierge qui flottent au souffle ardent de l'été, et ils ne tomberaient pas : si légère et toute vanité !_

– _Salut à mon vénérable confesseur !_ murmura pieusement Camus/Juliette.

– _Roméo te remerciera pour nous deux, ma fille._

Tressaillement de déplaisir du Verseau.

–_ Je lui envoie le même salut ! Sans quoi ses remerciements seraient immérités._

Milo reprit la parole, frétillant de bonheur de jouer pareille comédie menant à un mariage, même factice, et sous le nez de Saga.

– _Ah ! Juliette, si ta joie est à son comble comme la mienne, et si, plus habile que moi, tu peux la peindre, alors parfume de ton haleine l'air qui nous entoure, et que la riche musique de ta voix exprime le bonheur idéal que nous fait ressentir à tous deux une rencontre si chère._

– _Le sentiment, plus riche en impressions qu'en paroles, est fier de son essence, et non des ornements : indigents sont ceux qui peuvent compter leurs richesses ; mais mon sincère amour est parvenu à un tel excès que je ne saurais évaluer la moitié de mes trésors. _

Le sourire atrocement franc de Camus/Juliette sur son Milo/Roméo fit cabrioler de jalousie l'estomac peu rempli du premier jumeau en titre, et il dut se forcer à grincer la suite.

– _Allons, venez avec moi, et nous aurons bientôt fait ; sauf votre bon plaisir, je ne vous laisserai seuls que quand la sainte Église vous aura incorporés l'un à l'autre._

- Voilà, parfait, on en a terminé, s'empressa de conclure le Maître des Glaces.

- Mouais, pas mal, se satisfit Milo, fourrageant dans sa chevelure bouclée avec joie.

Saga haussa les épaules, se demandant dans sa cervelle gémellaire comment s'incruster encore un moment dans le couple de ses pairs.

Plus loin, en totale contradiction avec son rôle, Camus avait allumé sa énième cigarette de la journée, ce qui hérissa de contrariété l'amant et le prétendant.

- Chouchou, tes poumons, bordel ! brailla l'arachnide, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir juguler ce défaut chez son homme.

- Camus ! Comment oses-tu proférer ce blasphème à l'art ! se scandalisa Saga, tirant sur la ceinture de sa toge. Juliette Capulet fumant une Marlboro, _vraiment_ !

Le Chevalier du Verseau ne daigna même pas leur répondre, mais parût aspirer encore plus vite la fumée.

- Hello, mes chers camarades ! beugla à l'entré une voix perturbatrice, chaude, ironique.

- Kanon ! aboya Milo, encore furieux contre son deuxième meilleur ami. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je fais une enquête, précisa d'un ton nonchalant l'ex-Marina. Avez-vous été victimes de vols domestiques ? Aldébaran a perdu un sandwich, du lait et du chocolat… Moi une tisane… hum… une tisane, quoi. Et vous ?

- Ah, oui, réfléchit Milo, calmé. Il nous manque des croissants, hein Camus ?

- Et trois de tes pizzas _quatre fromages_ ont disparu du congélateur, corrobora Camus. Il me semble qu'il y ait un bocal de _feta_ en moins, aussi…

- Aha ! pointa Kanon, ravi. Nous avons un problème, un kleptomane sévit ! Mais j'ai un indice !

- Ah, quel genre d'indice ? s'enquit avec curiosité Camus, adepte de la série des " _Sherlock Holmes_ ".

- Un bracelet de matières végétales. Il me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus ! D'ailleurs, ce serait sympa si tu pouvais m'accompagner au Temple des Gémeaux, Camus, tu as un meilleur sens de l'observation que moi.

- D'accord, accepta inconsidérément le Verseau, sous le hurlement conjoint de Saga et de Milo.

- Kanon ! tonna l'aîné des jumeaux, courroucé.

Nul doute pour son double cerveau : sa copie ratée essayait de l'avoir au tournant, et de lui séduire le pingouin sibérien sous le nez.

- Je viens aussi ! s'écria le Scorpion jaloux, décidé à veiller sur son amant.

- Bien sûr, Milo, viens, sourit amicalement l'ex-Marina, suave.

Décontenancé par le fait que Kanon semblait ne pas voir d'inconvénient à inviter Camus avec son chaperon, le huitième gardien musela ses mandibules.

- Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner avec Aiolia ? fit Camus, qui connaissait l'horaire de son petit copain mieux que lui.

- Moui. Bof… Je suis déjà en retard, c'est vrai, mais…

- Je suis un grand garçon, et un Chevalier d'Or, Milo.

- Bon, okay, se résigna le Grec, inquiet de relancer un débat sur la domination virile au sein de son couple. Mais méfie-toi !

- Toujours.

Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope à temps presque complet, ne pût point jouer lui-même les duègnes, car la voix pointue et énervée de sa chère patronne divine lui vrilla brutalement la pensée, réclamant avec insistance sa présence au théâtre " _pour mettre quelques petites choses au point _".

Rayonnant d'innocence, griffes limées, crinière soyeuse, l'ex-Dragon des Mers entraîna donc le Français dans une descente de marches rapide.

* * *

- Quand même, bougonna Aphrodite, relevé d'une sieste crapuleuse avec le Cancer. Je suis déçu, juste saouler Camus, quel plan basique et manquant de raffinement !

- C'est vrai, agréa son complice, étirant sa musculature italienne avec désintérêt.

- Comme si Camus allait accepter de l'alcool de lui !

- Tout à fait, approuva DeathMask, qui s'en moquait comme de son premier meurtre sanglant.

- Non, la sournoiserie et le vice ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! se lamenta l'incorrigible Poissons

* * *

Le Verseau soupira en arrivant au troisième temple, désordonné dès l'entrée. Kanon flanqua un bras lourd sur l'épaule de son cadet, qui fronça les narines sous le relent de transpiration flottant dans l'air.

Si Saga affectionnait les longues stations dans l'eau chaude et brumeuse de ses nouveaux thermes personnels de Petit Pope, Kanon, lui, avait une méfiance et une répulsion instinctive pour les bains trop profonds - cela pouvait se concevoir.

- Tu sens bizarre, Kanon, renifla avec dégoût le Verseau.

- C'est une odeur virile, petit frigide… ton Milo se lave encore moins !

- Non, Milo a une odeur fauve et sauvage. Toi, c'est de la saleté qui empeste.

Comme quoi, même un homme raffiné et rationnel pouvait être victime de subjectivité malhonnête par la grâce de l'amour bête.

- Veux-tu un ouzo ? proposa alors Kanon, hypocritement. Je vais te montrer ce fichu bracelet, peut-être que toi tu sauras à qui il appartient ! Tu as une bonne mémoire visuelle, non ?

- On le dit, renifla avec hauteur Camus, toujours planté comme un piquet sur le seuil du salon des Gémeaux. Non, pas d'ouzo, merci.

- Alors un jus d'oranges ? Saga a laissé une bonne réserve de jus d'oranges. Moi j'en bois pas, il est trop naturel, y a même encore des petits bouts de pulpe qui nagent dedans, berk…

- Rajoute du sucre et achète une passette, suggéra le onzième gardien avec son sens de la logique combiné à son esprit pratique.

- Tiens ! s'illumina Kanon, flagorneur. Tu es malin, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Tu en veux, alors ? Il est bien frais.

- Bon, soit, mais montre-moi cette preuve, je n'ai pas que cela à faire ! s'impatienta le Verseau.

Plus longtemps il serait absent, plus la crise de jalousie soupçonneuse de Milo serait longue et fatigante.

Kanon revint étrangement rapidement, avec le bracelet dans la main gauche et le verre de jus dans la main droite.

Camus, lui, avait finit par se décider à poser précautionneusement son séant sur le canapé mou, entre une pile de caleçons suspects et une pile instable de DVD encore plus suspects.

Une couche de poussière couvrait la table basse, du moins où le bois était encore visible, car surchargé de paquets de chips vides, de verres poisseux et sales, de magazines cochons et même, horreur, d'une boîte de préservatifs à la menthe, géante, promettant un plaisir sécurisé, prolongé et décuplé.

Le Français détourna prudemment ses prunelles foncées vers une copie d'un tableau de Munch accrochée par Saga, à qui la sinuosité cruellement douloureuse de la toile " _Le Cri_ " devait avoir semblé en adéquation avec les errements de sa cervelle malmenée.

- Tiens Mister Freeze, j'ai rajouté des glaçons.

- Merci Kanon, émit Camus, surpris de tant d'urbanité de la part d'un sauvage.

Au grand soulagement du Verseau, le haut verre fantaisie étincelait de propreté, le jus d'oranges sentait vraiment le jus d'oranges frais, et la froideur de la boisson était parfaite. Avant de boire, Camus examina avec curiosité le petit bracelet, et sa bouche aristocratique s'étira avec un soupçon de mesquinerie.

- Je le reconnais.

- Et ? s'enquit avec impatience l'ex-Marina, qui avait autant envie de savoir _qui_ était ce misérable ayant volé ses substances psychotropes que de voir sa proie ingurgiter son piège liquide.

- Je l'ai remarqué maintes fois au poignet de Kiki de l'Appendix.

- Non ? hurla Kanon, furieux. Ce gamin ! Ce sale petit…

- Ce serait logique, argumenta Camus, faisant tourner son verre et tinter les glaçons. Il paraît que Shaka et Mü l'ont chassé du Temple de la Vierge et lui ont imposé un entraînement de survie, sans plus lui donner d'aide. Le sandwich d'Aldébaran, nos croissants et nos pizzas, du lait, du chocolat… Kiki survit en volant les autres ! Il a du prendre tes drogues louches par erreur, ou pour goûter…

- Merde, résuma Kanon, t'as sûrement raison… Tu ne bois pas ? C'est pas bon ?

- Si, si, fît le Verseau.

Malheureusement pour Kanon, Camus était un personnage raffiné, esthète, avec un brin de sensibilité poétique. Il aimait à prendre son temps, à admirer les couleurs orangées du verre, et contempler le scintillement du soleil danser sur les glaçons.

L'ancien Dragon des Mers plissa le museau, contrarié, mais il ne fallait pas donner de soupçons à un être y étant naturellement porté. Kanon agita donc sa prestigieuse chevelure avec séduction, se donna une contenance en allant ouvrir la fenêtre, et anticipa dans son cerveau lubrique l'instant où il pourrait renverser le petit frigide sur le canapé – ou pourquoi pas sur le sol – pour user des capotes à la menthe et le voir supplier encore et encore pour découvrir un _vrai_ mâle expérimenté.

Tourner le dos à sa victime était une erreur, car un élément insignifiant vint voler sous le nez de Camus et ruiner tout le plan du mauvais garçon en titre du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Une mouche.

Le Français tenta de la chasser, mais la mouche tomba droit dans le jus d'oranges. Le Verseau, qui avait un brin d'esprit bouddhique et préservait toute vie, tenta de la repêcher, mais il la ramena trépassée. Camus avait déjà vu des insectes se noyer, c'était long et douloureux, alors comment…

Cette mouche s'était retrouvée raide morte à peine mise en contact avec le jus d'oranges !

Alarmé, le plus intelligent des Chevaliers d'Or jeta un coup d'œil au dos musclé et conquérant de Kanon, à la boite de préservatifs à la menthe – neuve, et il jeta discrètement son jus d'oranges en entier dans la plante verte présente sur la table. Le sourire carnassier de son hôte, retourné et voyant le verre vide, confirma les légitimes soupçons de Camus, qui pinça les lèvres.

Ces deux frères jumeaux, trois en comptant " _L'Autre_ ", ne le laisseraient-ils donc jamais en paix ? Qu'avait-il de spécial pour que l'on traque son banal postérieur à ce point ? Peut-être parce que Camus avait été le seul dans leurs vies prétentieuses à leur résister avec tant d'acharnement ?

- Tu te sens bien, Camus ? ronronna le traître, se rapprochant.

- Très bien, fronda le Français. Délicieux, ce jus d'oranges.

- Oh ! Heu… Hum… Que faire pour Kiki ?

- A ta place, j'irais chez Mü me plaindre, c'est son maître après tout. Je viendrai avec toi, et Aldébaran aussi, il faut visiblement que Shaka et Mü révisent leurs méthodes d'entraînement !

- Okay, très bien, nous irons après le dîner…

Dépité, surpris, Kanon vit son jeune pair se lever sans la moindre titubation, lui sourire à sa manière " _rictus constipé_ " qu'il réservait à la société, et se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la sortie…

- Hey, Camus, tu pars ?

- Milo m'attend. Merci pour le jus d'oranges, Kanon !

Resté seul, le pauvre conspirateur hurla de déception, flanqua un coup de pied dans le canapé, ce qui fit tomber caleçons et DVD, et s'arracha pratiquement sa crinière de Dragon des Mers avec incompréhension.

- Mais merde, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Cet aphrodisiaque qui pulvérise la raison est censé avoir un effet quasi-instantané ! Par Zeus ! Par la sale gamine à cheveux mauves ! Par ce crétin de Poséidon ! Par ce débile de canasson co-directeur ! Par…

C'est alors que Kanon des Gémeaux, troisième Chevalier d'Or à temps partiel, remarqua le décès et le desséchement d'une plante parfaitement florissante cinq minutes plus tôt. La terre mouillée du pot exhalait un fort relent d'oranges.

- Oh le petit salaud ! Tu me le paieras, Camus, je t'aurai, je t'aurai ! Et ce jour là, tu te traîneras à mes pieds pour que je reste ton amant !


	34. Les chaussettes sales de Shaka

Hello à tous !

Aiolia plastronne, les commères parlent d'hygiène et les chaussettes de Shaka enfant sont mises à l'honneur.

Milo retrouve son Camus en bon état et veut encore un hors-d'œuvre avant le plat principal.

Saori prévoit des aménagements dans le texte de Shakespeare à la grande horreur du Verseau.

Shun s'épanouit.

Kanon tente de se blanchir vis à vis de la cinquième rumeur _bis, _ce que croit moyennement Camus, et un commando va réclamer à Mü la tête de son disciple voleur - qui continue à boire ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Les chaussettes sales de Shaka

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Les chaussettes sales de Shaka**

Aux arènes, Milo du Scorpion s'était fait battre à trois reprises par son ami Aiolia du Lion, exploit assez rare pour que le cinquième gardien ne bombe son torse léonin et en sueur devant les autres.

- J'ai fait de sacrés progrès ! rugit avec satisfaction le fauve, sous les acclamations admiratives de son aîné.

- Je t'avais donné de bonnes bases, se satisfit le Sagittaire, tapant amicalement dur le crâne de son cadet.

L'arachnide haussa les épaules, indifférent à ses défaites, qui n'étaient aucunement dues à une hausse de puissance léonine mais uniquement à sa distraction crasse.

Milo avait passé l'entraînement à guetter un malaise l'avertissant que son Camus était en grand danger. Entièrement tendu vers le troisième temple, il n'avait opposé qu'une molle résistance aux attaques rebattues de son camarade.

L'œil de Shaka s'entrouvrit, et ces cils évanescents se tordirent d'une ironie silencieuse. Mü, qui commençait à bien connaître son virginal amant, lui décocha un petit regard de blâme, lui reprochant son peu de charité bouddhique.

La torsion des cils du blond s'aggrava devant Marine de l'Aigle, femme forte et lucide, excepté sur son désormais fiancé. La Japonaise enceinte se répandit en compliments, admirative, et Aiolia sentit ses chevilles enfler à triple allure.

- Tu viens aux douches, Milo ? offrit le vainqueur, avec une gracieuseté toute panachée de supériorité.

- Nan, refusa le Scorpion, je retourne chez moi.

- J'en connais un qui n'aimera pas te voir revenir aussi crasseux, ricana perfidement Aphrodite, qui ne s'était toujours pas consolé du manque de machiavélisme affiché par Kanon des Gémeaux.

Mais on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Milo refusa de se laisser provoquer.

- Il viendra sous la douche avec moi. Et puis, il s'en fiche de mon odeur, Camus.

- Ça m'étonnerait ! intervint DeathMask, venant renforcer l'attaque maritime. Tu te rappelle quand il avait huit ans, il a vomi sur les chaussettes sales de Shaka…

- Faut dire qu'elles empestaient pire qu'un cadavre en putréfaction, concéda le délicat Chevalier des Poissons. Si je n'avais pas eu ma rose sous le nez, j'aurais vomi aussi.

L'homme parlant à Bouddha s'avança alors, aussi rouge qu'un dindon prêt à être sacrifié pour Thanksgiving.

- Vous mentez, je suis un être parfait, toujours propre et net ! Camus avait simplement une indigestion, et a fait exprès de choisir de vomir sur _mes_ affaires au lieu d'aller aux toilettes !

- Tu puais comme les autres apprentis à la fin de la journée, mon mignon, se gaussa Aphrodite.

- Ouais, approuva Milo, volant au secours de la réputation de son amant. Et puis, tu ne voulais jamais venir à la douche avec nous… C'est pas ta petite cuvette d'eau froide qui te nettoyait ! Camus a eu rudement raison de gerber sur tes chaussettes puantes… Elles étaient irrécupérables de toute façon !

- Comment oses-tu, Milo ! s'indigna la perfection proche des dieux. Ton cher petit ami ferait mieux de se faire examiner le foie, parce que les vomissements m'ont l'air récurrents chez lui… Pire qu'une femme enceinte !

Milo tonitrua, suivi de Marine de l'Aigle : l'heureuse future maman cria à la discrimination sexiste qui donnait une connotation négative aux malaises classiques une femme gravide.

Un brouhaha suivit sur cette insignifiante anecdote d'enfance, chacun donnant son avis selon ses amitiés et ses perceptions faussées par le temps.

- Même Athéna doit transpirer sous les aisselles ! ricanait le Cancer.

Shura hurla au blasphème, et signala que la déesse était pure, vierge, et inodore.

- Avec son Seiya, ça risque de changer, ricana Aphrodite.

Aiolia, qui n'avait jamais follement apprécié Shaka, prit pour une fois le parti de Camus.

- Il avait raison, le glaçon ! Shaka, tu te lavais très mal et tu portais tes affaires trop longtemps.

Milo se moqua, mais après toutes ces années il gardait un brin de remords : il se souvenait avec précision que l'après-midi précédant le drame, où il avait bourré Camus de plus de cinq-cents grammes de chocolats volés au Gémeaux aîné.

Des chocolats que le petit Grec avait crus au praliné mais qui s'étaient révélés fourrés à la liqueur d'orange.

Une bouchée alcoolisée après l'autre, Camus avait fini par verdir et Milo avait à son tour été malade dans la nuit… Les chaussettes sales de Shaka n'avaient été qu'un dommage collatéral de la gourmandise scorpionnesque.

- Bref, recentra finalement le crabe, Mister Banquise n'aime pas les mauvaises odeurs…

- Si c'est moi, il s'en fout ! réaffirma vigoureusement le Scorpion, méprisant.

- Ah ouais ? provoqua Angelo.

- Ouais, même qu'une fois, on s'était pas vu pendant trois mois, j'ai filé en Sibérie, je m'étais pas lavé pendant des jours et des jours, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de me sauter au cou, ni de faire l'amour tout de suite, alors !

- C'est vrai, cela ne compte pas devant la passion ! appuya Aiolia, toujours adepte du cliché " _sueur_ " égal " _virile attitude_ ".

Il ne remarqua pas la figure soudain tirée de contrariété et de désapprobation de sa douce fiancée nippone.

Cette preuve concrète musela les pinces et les nageoires du couple marin, mais fit couiner d'horreur la vertueuse réincarnation de Bouddha.

- C'est horrible, il ne faut se donner que pur et débarrassé de toute souillure bassement humaine, baigné dans de l'eau parfumée et…

L'aveugle volontaire ne vit pas le tressaillement de Mü du Bélier, peu en accord avec un tel manque de spontanéité dans une relation charnelle.

- Tu parles, sous couvert d'ascétisme tu manquais d'hygiène ! rit Aphrodite. Nous avons partagé six mois ton dortoir, c'était suffisant pour le savoir. Même Milo se lavait mieux !

- Normal, intervint vicieusement le Cancer, il voulait déjà mater Camus sous la douche.

- Le petit frigide, lui allait sous la douche mais gardait son slip, tu parles d'un coincé !

- Tiens, au fait, que faisiez-vous, Milo, insinua Shaka pour se venger, vous restiez toujours les derniers…

- Vautours ! grinça le pauvre Scorpion. Je gardais la porte. Comme ça mon Camus pouvait se laver sans qu'on le voie !

Des torrents de rires moqueurs dévalèrent les gorges perfides des commères, qui continuèrent à charrier Shaka sur sa puanteur mortificatoire de pénitent religieux.

Le huitième gardien finit par se désolidariser du supplice de la Vierge et par planter ses camarades pour revenir dans ses pénates et voir si son chéri se portait bien.

Il fut soulagé de trouver Camus en bonne santé et occupé à préparer le dîner.

- Oh chouchou, tu n'as rien !

- Bien sûr que non, Milo, sourit le Verseau, accueillant comme prévu son amant poussiéreux sans froncer le nez.

- Kanon n'a rien tenté ?

- J'ai jeté son jus d'oranges dans la plante verte par précaution, répondit Camus, ne dévoilant qu'une partie de la vérité.

Avouer à son petit ami une expérimentation d'empoisonnement aux substances aphrodisiaques – Camus croyait fermement, avec son sens déductif reconnu, que le jus contenait un produit ayant un rapport avec le sexe -, ce serait déclencher un bain de sang, de poison d'arachnide, de piqûres scorpionnesques aggravées.

- Tu as bien fait mon amour ! approuva Milo, tout rassuré par la prudence de son homme.

- Je crois, oui. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?

- Boh, non, Aiolia m'a battu, avoua avec honte le huitième gold, qui s'avachit sur un tabouret et mit la pince sur une pomme verte.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le Français, rajoutant un peu de poivre à son omelette. Tu es malade ?

Car la lucidité proverbiale de Camus du Verseau ne dérapait que sur un seul sujet : Milo du Scorpion. De bonne foi, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace croyait son compagnon supérieur à Aiolia, plus fort, plus beau, d'ailleurs plus _tout _que le Sanctuaire dans sa totalité. Milo était le meilleur, point barre.

- C'est sympa, chouchou, s'émut le perdant. Je n'étais pas fort concentré. Puis Death et Aphro ont déviés sur l'hygiène de Shaka, et…

- L'hygiène de Shaka ? s'estomaqua le Français, qui sous la stupeur en projeta un lardon hors de l'omelette.

- Ouais, tu te souviens du jour où t'avais vomi les chocolats à la liqueur sur ses chaussettes sales, au dortoir ?

Le Verseau rassembla ses souvenirs d'enfance, avant d'étirer un mince sourire.

- Vaguement. Je me sentais trop mal, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retenir. On a été vraiment stupides de se bourrer d'autant de chocolat.

- Oui, et on disait que Shaka se lavait mal et que ses vêtements puaient…

- Exact. Mais en Inde, certains hommes saints restent crasseux…

- Oui ! Bref… Rien d'intéressant. Au fait, Camus trésor, tu as parfois des douleurs au foie ?

- Au foie ?

- Oui, Shaka le disait, et… Il faudrait peut-être l'examiner et…

Camus soupira et coupa le gaz sous la poêle.

- L'idiot… Tu gobes n'importe quoi, Milo, il voulait t'inquiéter. Ma seule chance d'avoir mal au foie, ce serait de manger toutes les boîtes d'_After Eight _de Saga.

- Salaud ! grinça le Scorpion, courroucé. T'en as combien ?

- Dix-sept au dernier recensement.

- Ah, le salaud !

- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Le dîner est prêt.

- Oh, tu es un amour ! frétilla la partie gourmande de la bête à pinces. Y a des frites ?

- Pommes vapeur, coupa lapidairement Camus, qui n'avait plus l'intention d'encourager son amant dans sa quête aux sucres rapides et aux graisses néfastes.

- Bouh ! geignit le glouton, déçu. Alors, je veux une compensation…

- un _After Eight_ ? le taquina le Verseau.

- Berk ! Non, toi, maintenant !

- Obsédé ! Et ta douche ?

- J'ai clamé aux commères que tu t'en fichais de mon hygiène, Camus, ne me fais pas mentir… La sueur, c'est viril !

Tenté malgré lui, le Verseau se mordilla les lèvres et finit par reculer en direction de la chambre conjugale.

- Je suppose… que le repas se réchauffera en quelques minutes.

Les acceptations du Maître des Glaces, pour détournées qu'elles fussent, étaient immanquables.

* * *

Les frères jumeaux, Saga subissant à la table divine la présence de l'enveloppe charnelle d'Athéna, et Kanon dévorant dans la cuisine du troisième temple une moussaka mal décongelée, poussèrent conjointement un cri de colère à l'écoute indiscrète d'une fusion de cosmos Scorpion/Verseau.

- Saga, tiens-toi correctement à table ! osa réprimander une gamine accusant quinze ans de moins que son vénérable Petit Pope.

Seiya de Pégase, de rire, en recracha un morceau de thon rouge de son sushi.

- Pardon, Athéna.

Au moins, se consola l'adjoint de Shion, cette fois la position était dans un sens correct et flattant ses plus secrètes espérances.

Personne ne pouvait réprimander Kanon, et il en profita pour balancer une flopée de jurons grecs et sous-marins.

- La partie n'est pas finie, petit frigide, surveille tes arrières !

Sur ce conseil à double sens, l'ex-Dragon des Mers lampa une goulée de vin bon marché, piquette infâme mais gratuitement distribuée par l'étonnant Aiolos.

Il faudrait une fois qu'il fouille les sous-sols du Temple du Sagittaire…

* * *

Au Temple du Scorpion, Camus s'était laissé dominer avec grâce – chacun son tour, et un pingouin en couple avec un arachnide fonctionneront en harmonie.

Milo fût si enthousiaste et puissant que pour une fois, le pudique Verseau poussa quelques hurlements entendus par Shura du Capricorne. L'Espagnol grinça des dents et se remit à polir vigoureusement la statue d'Athéna de son hall.

- Cela va mal, Déesse, soliloqua-t-il, si même un type correct comme Camus se met à hurler son plaisir pour tout le Sanctuaire… Oui, oui, nous vivons une époque décadente !

Plus haut, un certain Poissons coupa une rose qui était encore en bouton.

- Oups ! Tiens, tiens, le glaçon se met à chanter ! Il y a de l'espoir…

Plus bas, Milo s'ébroua dans sa saleté et les draps froissés avec un grand rire de contentement.

- Wah, c'était génial ! Avec toi, mon Camus, c'est toujours différent, plus beau !

- J'ai faim, signala Camus avec sens pratique mais peu de romantisme.

Mais romantique, Milo avait décidé de l'être pour deux.

- Oh, chouchou, se plaignit le huitième gardien, enroulant son compagnon d'une étreinte mouillée et tendre. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, j'ai l'impression que c'est le genre de truc que pourrait sortir Seiya à Athéna après l'amour…

- Non, pitié, Milo ! s'effara le Français, avec l'horreur bien naturelle qu'inspirait une comparaison avec le héros des guerres saintes. C'est vrai, j'ai dit une stupidité.

- Reste au lit, je vais amener le dîner ici…

Camus accepta de se vautrer dans la langueur suivant le plaisir partagé, laissant égoïstement le Grec se précipiter hors de la chambre et poursuivre sa rédemption d'ex-petit copain machiste et insouciant.

- Prends une douche, Milo !

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Plus tard, le nez sur un délicieux plateau repas, Camus révéla enfin à Milo la découverte providentielle du voleur.

- Kiki ? s'esbaudit le Scorpion, avalant un lardon de travers.

- Oui. Après le dîner, Kanon, Aldébaran et moi irons parler à Mü.

- J'en suis !

" _CHEVALIERS !_ "

La voix divine, grondante de la réincarnation d'Athéna, patronne à vie du Sanctuaire, se répandit brusquement le long des rochers, dévalant tel un torrent de pierres les marches du Palais divin jusqu'au Temple du Bélier, ravageant les autres temples au passage.

- Bordel ! jura le Scorpion, qui s'étrangla cette fois avec un morceau de pomme de terre nature.

" _Chevaliers, ceci est un rappel : je vous attends tous en costumes demain, dix heures précises, au théâtre, et toi, Camus du Verseau…" _

Le concerné ainsi mis gracieusement à part en recracha un bout de champignon.

" _Tu viendras à neuf heures et demie, en avance, pour condenser cette pièce trop longue…_ "

" _Condenser ?_ " s'indisposa avec purisme le littéraire de service.

" _Ne discute pas ! A demain, mes chers Chevaliers_… "

Les cils frémissants d'indignation, Camus du Verseau congela le reste de ses féculents sous le coup de la colère.

- Cette pièce va être un massacre intellectuel !

* * *

Pendant qu'Ikki du Phénix étudiait sa perplexité vis-à-vis de Shaina de l'Ophiucius d'une manière particulière, soit en condescendant à s'entraîner aux arènes avec elle, Shun d'Andromède, le petit frère insupportablement couvé, s'épanouissait.

Il n'avait pas rouvert la porte fermée par Hyoga du Cygne, et avait même, avec une sournoiserie tout à fait choquante pour l'image de pur pacifiste qu'il se traînait, jeté la clé hors de portée de l'oiseau blanc.

Il tenait enfin son Cygne au creux de ses chaînes ! Et par Andromède et Hadès réunis, il allait en profiter…

- Shun, tenta un jeune Œdipien blond submergé à la fois de bonheur et de crainte, n'allons-nous pas un peu trop vite ?

Juché sur les genoux de l'hésitant chronique, l'ex-réceptacle du Dieu des morts retint à grand peine un rictus cruel.

- Je ne vois pas comment nous aurions pu faire moins vite, mon canard…

Mouché, le Russe se tût, et sous le souffle frais et les doigts agiles de son petit ami secret, commença à se dire qu'effectivement il était temps de passer à une vitesse supérieure que celle de Saori fuyant les vilains.

- Tu n'es donc pas digne de ton maître, Hyoga ? battit des cils avec perfidie et bon escient Shun. Lui n'a pas hésité à découvrir l'inconnu avec courage… Et je suis beaucoup moins obsédé et plus tendre que Milo du Scorpion.

C'était peut-être une assertion sujette à caution.

- As-tu les préservatifs que t'a donné Maître Camus ? s'enquit Hyoga, cils baissés sur des prunelles claires mais enfiévrées.

- OUI ! clama le jeune Japonais, aux anges, ou plutôt aux diablotins.

* * *

Vers huit heures, Kanon, sortit de la bibliothèque du Palais d'Athéna – dans le strict but de rechercher un ouvrage sur les poisons hallucinogènes – et descendit au huitième temple pour collecter Camus et Aldébaran à la manière de sacs poubelle sortis après l'heure réglementaire.

Aldébaran ne se trouvait pas encore là, et le Verseau, seul à l'orée du hall scorpionnesque, fumait imperturbablement l'une de ses cigarettes tueuses.

- Salut Camus ! brailla le deuxième Gémeaux, enfin Chevalier à part entière. Je suis en avance !

- Etonnant. Milo va arriver, il est aux toilettes.

- Et je sens Aldé qui approche, compléta Kanon, qui s'appuya nonchalamment à une colonne en admirant les vêtements du Français.

Il y avait deux lignes de conduite au Sanctuaire : les rétrogrades qui s'habillaient de tuniques usées, de protections de cuir et de sandales compliquées, et les civilisés qui n'avaient rien eu de plus pressé, leur apprentissage terminé et leur indépendance chevalière prise, que de s'habiller en conformité avec la mode extérieure et l'époque.

Kanon, dans sa tenue d'entraînement usagée, découvrait avec les yeux neufs du désir charnel que le perfide Verseau ne s'habillait que de jeans serrants, de hauts près du corps et de chaussures à la mode.

Une fois Milo revenu, Camus avait abandonné les vêtements trop larges et anti-sexy, et l'ex-Marina guigna son tee-shirt court – il adorait les nombrils dévoilés au rythme des mouvements -, son postérieur compressé et ses _converses_ noires montantes qui affinaient une cheville déjà élancée.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé porter ce genre de chaussures pour ados, constata le deuxième jumeau, d'un ton pouvant signifier l'approbation comme la raillerie.

L'autre, le regard aussi noir que les chaussures, le blanc de l'œil torve et aussi immaculé que les lacets, le prit de travers et haussa les épaules.

- C'est un cadeau de Milo. Je les trouve pas mal du tout. _Moi_, je suis encore jeune.

Et pan pour l'allusion à la trentaine entamée d'un être qui exhalait en réaction de déni son immaturité aux quatre vents du domaine sacré.

- Oui, grommela Kanon. Dis, tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder méchamment comme ça ?

- Non. Tu as encore essayé de m'empoisonner, et j'en ai marre de tes tentatives. Toi plus Saga, ça fait beaucoup. Et j'en ai aussi marre de traîner une réputation " _que je le cherche _". C'est un argument rebattu par les violeurs pour justifier leurs exactions.

- Ex-_quoi_ ?

- Leurs crimes.

- Camus, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…

- Oui ?

- Euh… réfléchit Kanon, égocentrique patenté. Je jure sur ma propre tête que je n'avais aucune intention inavouable !

- Je ne te crois pas.

- C'est incroyable, tout le monde me prend encore pour un monstre, se plaignit le félon filou. J'ai payé pour mes péchés, ton propre Scorpion de petit copain m'a honoré du titre de Chevalier d'Athéna après avoir joué au lancer de fléchettes sur moi, et toi tu...

- Cesse de pleurnicher, Kanon. Je veux bien te faire confiance en tant que Chevalier d'Athéna pendant une guerre, mais là nous parlons de choses privées.

- Mais comme combattant tu me respectes ? s'enquit Kanon avec une anxiété bien imitée, qui le rendait touchant tel un bébé dragon.

- Bien sûr, condescendit à prononcer le Français, embarrassé par les mimiques de fierté blessée du cadet des jumeaux.

Pauvre Kanon, songea-t-il, soudain un peu apitoyé, ça devait être pénible d'avoir toujours été repoussé dans l'ombre par le soleil qu'était Saga – un soleil sujet à de nombreuses éclipses, il est vrai, mais cela n'était qu'un détail technique et céleste.

- Oh, merci, s'épanouit le traître de Dragon des Mers, et tu m'apprécies un peu ?

Acculé, mis mal à l'aise par le comportement étrange de l'ex-Marina, Camus émit un essai de sourire, cherchant des yeux une porte de sortie.

- Je ne te connais pas très bien, biaisa le diplomate du Sanctuaire, tu es plutôt proche de Milo… Oh, Milo !

Le huitième gold arrivait justement à point pour désamorcer la situation.

- Kanon ! hurla le Scorpion.

- Calme-toi, Milo mon ami, supplia Kanon. Nous faisions la paix Camus et moi, je lui assurais n'avoir aucune mauvaise intention ! Cette cinquième rumeur _bis_ n'est qu'une rumeur, je ne sacrifierais pas notre amitié pour une belle paire de fesses…

Le Verseau s'empourpra et Milo plissa ses prunelles océanes, perplexe.

- Mouais, grincha-t-il, dubitatif.

- Ouh, ouh !

Le Chevalier du Taureau vint opportunément rompre l'ambiance tendue, et le petit groupe revendicateur prit le chemin du sixième temple, Kanon brandissant avec hargne le bracelet incriminé comme preuve du forfait atlante.

* * *

Le jeune Kiki, de son côté, venait de toucher le jackpot, en profitant de sa mainmise sur le Temple du Bélier pour en explorer les caves. L'une d'entre elles contenait effectivement beaucoup de bouteilles d'un liquide inconnu, et sans étiquettes pour renseigner le fouineur lambda.

Le petit rouquin ôta le bouchon vermoulu, et sa figure se distendit d'un des sourires " _de l'oreille droite à celle de gauche_ " dont il était coutumier. Cette boisson était, sans conteste, alcoolisée. Même fermentée.

- Youpi ! couina l'élève de Mü, ignorant qu'un commando antivol était en train de rappeler à son maître les devoirs de surveillance inhérents à sa fonction.

Kiki décida de boire immédiatement la première bouteille, puis d'aller espionner les apprenties au camp des femmes.

* * *

Loin d'imaginer que sa pédagogie allait se retrouver en butte à la réprobation, Mü du Bélier apprenait passionnément son rôle de Roméo, non aidé de Shaka qui méditait sur son inconfortable lotus de pierre.

- Ne viendrais-tu pas répéter, Shaka ?

- Non, Mü. Bouddha me soufflera les répliques en temps opportun. La perfection peut très bien se passer d'interminables répétitions.

Le Bélier grinça des dents, pas convaincu. Mais il était impossible de faire décoller à la Vierge ses fesses de ce fichu lotus quand il s'obstinait.

- Mü du Bélier ! appela à ce moment une voix inamicale, bien que bouleversante comme un grondement d'océan tempétueux.

L'Atlante vit débarquer sans plaisir Kanon, Aldébaran, flanqué de l'inévitable tandem Milo/Camus.

- Bonsoir, prononça-t-il avec courtoisie malgré sa contrariété.

- Salut, entama l'ex-Marina. Soyons brefs : ton sale petit cancrelat de disciple est devenu un voleur !

- Un voleur, confirma plus gentiment le Taureau.

- Un voleur ! clamèrent ensemble Scorpion et Verseau, toujours unis devant une contrariété commune.

Tout de suite braqué sur la défense de son agneau, le Bélier se drapa dans sa dignité.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Kiki est un bon petit, seulement un peu trop malicieux.

Suivit un long discours de Kanon des Gémeaux, appuyé du témoignage d'Aldébaran, la logique de Camus vis-à-vis de la preuve du bracelet achevant d'enfoncer le clou.

Le Tibétain fût bien forcé de se rendre et de se démonter, et s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses lorsque Saint Shaka, descendu des hautes sphères de méditation dans lesquelles il se complaisait, vint à la rescousse de son petit ami.

- Kiki subit une épreuve de survie salutaire pour cesser d'être un marmouset trop couvé. La façon dont il se débrouille n'est pas notre problème.

Cette façon de se dédouaner fit virer le susceptible Kanon au mauve, nuance athénienne, le bouillant Scorpion au rouge de la colère – le vol de ses pizzas n'était _pas_ un acte anodin ! – et le froid Camus à la pâleur de la vexation.

Aldébaran, plus conciliant, se racla la gorge, et signala d'une voix doucereuse qu'un futur Chevalier au service d'Athéna ne pouvait _pas_ cultiver un vice comme celui de la kleptomanie.

- Je m'en fous de vos crétineries éducatives, tempêta Kanon, et si tu ne veux rien faire, Mü du Bélier, la prochaine fois que je chope ton disciple, je lui arrache la tête !

- Et moi, je lui congèle ses mains de voleur, rajouta cruellement Camus, qui n'avait pourtant pas été un si sévère éducateur qu'il le pensait.

Mais pour le Verseau, Hyoga et Isaak avaient été bien plus intelligents que Kiki.

- Et moi, je lui balance une _Scarlett Needle_, compléta méchamment Milo.

Saint Shaka ne recula pas d'un pétale de lotus dans ses certitudes hautaines.

- Si Kiki est pris sur le fait, je consentirai à aviser. Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve, autre qu'un bracelet, et cet indice est trop mince pour conclure. Maintenant, il est tard, et je ne vous retiens pas dans mon Temple spirituel.

Le quatuor de plaignants fut éjecté sans que Mü du Bélier ne s'y oppose, soulagé de s'en tirer sans punir Kiki, et Shaka satisfait de se venger de personnes ayant remis sur le sable de l'arène le sujet douloureux de la puanteur de ses chaussettes.

Les malheureux spoliés passèrent la soirée ensemble, au deuxième temple, entre apéritifs et gâteaux offerts généreusement par le Brésilien. Aldébaran montait des plans pour prendre Kiki au piège, Milo buvait, mangeait, et collait à Camus.

Camus approuvait son ami Taureau et perfectionnait les pièges en surveillant son verre de jus d'ananas, et Kanon sortait rosseries et grossièretés tout en déshabillant discrètement de l'œil le petit frigide piégé dans son collimateur de Dragon des Mers.

Vers minuit, imbibé d'ouzo, il cessa les quolibets et commença des compliments détournés au Verseau - si détournés, d'ailleurs, que le Français, même resté sobre, les prit pour des moqueries insultantes.

- Tu comprends toujours tout de travers, mon joli, bredouilla le jumeau en second avec un grand rire aviné.

La perfection ne serait-il pas d'avoir Milo et Camus _ensemble_ dans son lit de stupre et de luxure ? commençait-il à fantasmer.

* * *

De son côté, Seiya de Pégase, lui, était obnubilé par l'approche menaçante du premier septembre.

Qu'offrir à sa chère Saori, pour la première année où ils formaient un couple officiel, reconnu, admiré ?


	35. Et le Phénix tomba dans le bain divin

Hello à tous !

Shun réussira-t-il à conclure avec Hyoga ?

Kanon promet monts et merveilles à Camus, Aldébaran regrette son invitation, et Ikki joue avec art et méchanceté les trouble-fête.

Saori a encore des surprises dans son bain divin, et Seiya s'interroge toujours - et interroge les autres.

Shunreï pratique la _zen attitude_.

Athéna et Camus se chamaillent sur l'arrangement du texte de _Roméo et Juliette_.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Et le Phénix tomba dans le bain divin

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les accessoires en caoutchouc fraisé à Durex®.

* * *

**Et le Phénix tomba dans le bain divin **

Dans la chambre dévolue au duo fraternel Andromède/Phénix, les choses avaient très bien commencé pour Hyoga et son petit ami.

Une phase de préliminaires fort brûlants pour un partenaire glacé, des politesses cordiales et pleines d'amour sur le sens à adopter – " _Toi, viens mon canard…" _" _Non, toi mon Shun, je t'en prie…_ " – et ainsi de suite.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, les meilleures instants de votre jeune vie adolescente étaient parfois gâchées par l'intrusion dans la chambre du crime du frère/de la grande sœur/des parents, au choix.

Pour les sympathiques amoureux, en phase cruciale de la pose d'un accessoire protecteur, fraisé, gratuit – sortez couverts, et merci Camus -, ce fût un tambourinement brutal à la porte de chêne.

- Shun, Shun, bordel, pourquoi as-tu fermé à clé ? _Shun !_

La voix âcre de l'oiseau de feu avait beau être incendiaire, un grand froid polaire envahit le couple, qui ne pouvait pas être surpris en une position plus compromettante par Ikki.

- Oh, par Athéna, mon frère ! gémit Shun.

- Mon Dieu, maman, maman, Maître Camus ! cacarda le Russe, en bonne oie blanche qu'il était encore.

- Shun ! Tu n'es pas seul ? Shun ! Ouvre où je défonce la porte !

L'ex-réceptacle du Dieu des Morts repoussa son petit ami à la nudité insolente, rassembla slip à petits poissons, tee-shirt bleu, pantalon noir et boîte de préservatifs qu'il colla dans les bras de Hyoga, désignant la fenêtre.

Résigné, le volatile immaculé et sans plumage se sauva rapidement, et Shun se rajusta en criant des paroles apaisantes à son aîné, qui non content de lui avoir gâché la pièce de théâtre, lui gâchait sa précieuse première fois.

- J'arrive, Ikki, je cherche la clé ! Ne t'énerve pas !

- Par cette petite peste de Saori, pourquoi t'enfermes-tu ?

- Je travaillais à un cadeau d'anniversaire, ô mon frère !

- Mon anniversaire vient d'être fêté, Shun !

- Il y a d'autres personnes sur Terre que toi, grand frère, cingla avec hargne le cadet, rhabillé, produisant assez de bruits de recherche pour égarer Ikki.

- A part Saori, en septembre, et Shaka, je ne vois pas…

- Tant mieux, Ikki, tant mieux. Voilà, j'arrive, j'ai tout caché.

Du moins, Shun le croyait.

Une tête hérissée et furibarde se montra par le vantail entrouvert, et Ikki du Phénix, terreur des jeunes recrues du Sanctuaire, vint s'affaler sur son lit défait.

- Ne recommence pas ça, petit frère ! Je déteste attendre à ma propre porte !

- Je te croyais occupé avec Shaina, insinua doucereusement l'autre, accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre pour tourner le dos à Ikki, et dissimuler la bosse douloureuse dans son pantalon.

Un cosmos, même de bronze/divin, permettait beaucoup de petits tours, mais pas encore de faire retomber instantanément la pression de certains organes.

- Ça, ce sont mes affaires, grommela l'oiseau immortel.

- Certes, accorda facilement le jeune Japonais.

Un instant passa dans un silence hostile, et Shun, enfin présentable, allait se sauver, quand un hurlement de Phénix rôti vivant se fit entendre.

Un petit emballage carré, rose, tagué sur ses deux faces de la marque fort connue Durex®, glissé de la boîte d'origine, avait malencontreusement été oublié au pied du lit de Shun. Sur la carpette blanchie en peau de mouton, le rose _registered sign_ tranchait merveilleusement à l'œil fraternel et paranoïaque d'Ikki.

- Nom d'un Chevalier Noir, mais qu'est-ce que cette cochonnerie fait près de ton lit, Shun ?

Andromède retomba sur ses chaînes et devint combinard, comme à sa nouvelle habitude.

- Oh ! C'est à Camus, ça. Je crois qu'il a eu peur depuis la croisière, il en trimballe partout dans ses poches maintenant…

- Ce maudit Verseau aime la menthe, tout le monde sait ça ! refusa de se laisser convaincre Ikki.

- Milo adore la fraise, et Camus fait souvent plaisir à Milo.

Le bout de langue humide de Shun passée entre ses lèvres transformait cette simple constatation en un sous-entendu pervers, et le pauvre Ikki eût comme atroce sensation qu'avec une rose à la bouche, son cher petit frère ferait une copie tout à fait honorable d'Aphrodite des Poissons.

- Et d'abord, réattaqua le Phénix, qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans notre chambre ? N'y a–t-il pas d'endroit plus respectable pour te donner rendez-vous ?

- Voyons, Ikki, dit suavement Shun, rejetant négligemment ses mèches corbeau derrière son oreille affublée du piercing. Camus serait le dernier à me faire des propositions malhonnêtes !

- Moui. Ce… Mais…

- Il est juste passé me donner un exemplaire de " _Roméo et Juliette_ ". Pour la pièce. Je suis sûr que Saori va le nommer comme assistant à la mise en scène, le pauvre.

- Ah, oui. Bon. Donne-moi ça, je vais lui jeter à sa figure d'hypocrite ! Qu'il n'étale pas ses turpitudes devant un public jeune et innocent !

Shun d'Andromède vit partir son frère avec maussaderie. Il avait égaré les soupçons fraternels, mais quelle plaie, cet Ikki, il avait encore tout fichu en l'air !

" _Shun, cette nuit, au Temple du Verseau ! Ikki ne se mettra pas plus longtemps en travers de notre route !_ " clama un trémolo russe et mental du blond Hyoga.

" _Oh, oui, Hyoga !_ " se délecta Andromède, ravi d'avoir décoincé le Cygne de son bloc de glace. " _Je viendrai !_ ".

Cette nuit serait la bonne !

* * *

Ikki du Phénix déboula tard au Temple du Taureau, vers la fin de la soirée, au moment où Aldébaran servait une tisane sucrée.

Milo ronflotait, affalé dans le grand canapé taurin, et Camus repoussait difficilement un Kanon ivre mais encore puissant, qui lui entourait les épaules de son bras d'ex-Marina en protestant de son amicalité sans intentions autre que l'amicalité amicale.

- Tu es totalement saoul, Kanon, tu viens d'aligner trois fois le même mot dans une seule phrase !

- Un sucre où deux, Camus ? s'enquit le sobre hôte brésilien.

- Un, merci.

- Kanon ?

- Un ouzo, un ouzoooo !

- Il a assez bu, Aldé, mit son veto le Verseau.

Kanon ne le prit pas mal, au contraire, il le prit trop bien. Des larmes de crocodiles se firent jour dans ses grandes prunelles vertes de Dragon des Mers, et il se jeta davantage contre son pair sibérien.

- Oh, Camus ! Tu te préoccupes de ma santé ! Milo a raison, t'es un amour quand tu veux ! Oh, Camus ! Sors avec moi, je te promets le Sanctuaire, les sept océans et Asgard réunis ! Je mettrai le monde à tes pieds mignons ! Et les Dieux avec !

- Il me semble que tu as déjà tenté cela, et que cela n'a point été une réussite pour toi, constata froidement le Français, qui n'aurait jamais pensé petit un, qu'un dragon puisse tant s'apparenter à une pieuvre, et petit deux, qu'un être comme Kanon puisse proférer une promesse si romantique, même s'il mentait pour arriver à son but suprême – le lit.

- Et même la tête d'Athéna si tu veux ! rajouta le traître.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ? demanda le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, diverti, ne songeant même pas à relever le blasphème.

Aldébaran fût plus chatouilleux sur l'étiquette Sanctuairienne.

- Kanon des Gémeaux ! On ne blasphème pas notre Déesse sous mon toit !

- Ouais, okay, ronchonna l'outre avinée, dégrisée. Ouh, je vais dégobiller je crois…

- Ça devait arriver, émit Camus, fataliste.

- Oh, Camus, tu es si zentil… gentil… comme un p'tit zoizeau… euh… pingouin… un gentil infirmier… Saga m'a dit… viens avec moi aux chiottes… aide-moiiiiii !

- Mon Dieu, soupira le malheureux trop convoité, craignant que Kanon ne se mette à lui vomir dessus. Combien en a-t-il bu, Aldébaran ?

- Plusieurs bouteilles, répondit le Taureau. Allez, viens, Kanon.

Kanon se laissa cornaquer vers les toilettes du deuxième temple, jacassant d'une élocution incertaine.

- Oh, voui, grand steak de bœuf, Goliath, viens ! Et puis, je veux auzzi… aussi le glaçon et l'insecte… Chui seul, personne ne m'aimeu, personne ne veut de moiii !

Milo émergea à ce moment, fronçant le nez.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

- Il y a une tisane sucrée pour toi. Et Kanon va être malade, il a trop bu.

- Oh ! Ouais, normal… On boit ton machin sucré, puis on rentre à la maison ?

- Parfait.

- Tiens, v'la Ikki ! constata le Scorpion entre deux sirotements bruyants de tisane.

- Camus du Verseau ! éructa le Phénix dressé sur ses ergots.

- Bonsoir, Ikki.

Comme promis, le cinquième bronze/divin jeta _la chose_ au visage de son aîné.

- C'est à toi, non ?

- Euh, cligna des paupières un homme pris par surprise. J'en ai possédé de celles-là, oui. Mais…

Il les croyait pourtant toutes aux mains de ce petit futé de Shun !

- C'était dans _notre _chambre ! Vérifie tes poches, au lieu de les bourrer de ces trucs ! Je conçois que tu puisses vouloir être toujours sur la brèche pour te faire grimper par tout le Sanctuaire, mais…

Le volatile ne termina jamais sa phrase, car un Scorpion furieux lui coupa les ailes en l'envoyant s'écraser contre une colonne.

- _Scarlett Needle !_ N'insulte plus jamais Camus de cette façon !

_-_ Ou c'est toi qui à le Sida finalement, Milo ? redéfia le Phénix, mauvais, grimaçant sous l'effet du poison distillé dans ses veines.

Rien ne ferait oublier au volatile fier la complicité scorpionnesque à l'épouvantable caprice de piercing de Shun.

- Dégage, Ikki ! Où je t'envoie encore quelques coups !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna Aldébaran, revenu, suivi d'un Kanon un peu soulagé.

- Ikki a débarqué ici, et il a traité mon Camus de p… !

Kanon, encore ivre, se précipita sur le Phénix.

- Dis pas du mal de Camus devant moi ! Lui est honnête et pur ! _Golden Triangle_ !

- Kanoooon ! protesta le Verseau, sidéré.

Y aurait-il une journée d'après guerre qui serait simplement normale, sans défilements d'aléas bons pour des feuilletons sentimentaux à la " _Santa Barbara _" ? Et cesserait-on de vouloir le défendre mieux que la Déesse Athéna elle-même ?

Cela en devenait ultra-vexant pour un être fier à l'extrême, à la fin !

- Tu l'as envoyé où ? s'enquit le Brésilien, jurant de ne plus inviter Camus et Kanon en même temps.

- Euh… Je suis saoul, je voulais la lune, mais je l'ai envoyé juste en haut, dans le Palais d'Athéna.

* * *

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiik ! A l'aide ! hurla au même instant une réincarnation divine, qui marinait dans une pénombre égayée de bougies, en demi-sommeil, dans un grand bain parfumé d'un mélange pêche et abricot - excellent moyen de détendre ses nerfs hypertendus de jeune héritière trop gâtée.

Un Phénix de feu venait de s'éteindre en atterrissant dans l'eau et des pyramides de mousse.

- A moi ! La garde ! Un ennemi ! On veut m'enlever !

- Sa… Saori, c'est un affreux malentendu ! tenta le Japonais, émergeant de l'onde.

- Ikki ? sursauta la jeune fille, cessant de crier.

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Par Papa, comment _oses-tu_, Ikki du Phénix !

- C'était à l'insu de mon plein gré ! renâcla le Japonais asocial, écœuré de surprendre Saori dans sa nudité insolente – heureusement dissimulée par trop de mousse.

En tout cas, la sécurité au Sanctuaire ne pouvait point être bien cotée, car aucun soldat ne s'empressait de voler au secours de sa céleste patronne. A moins que la perspective de voir leur maîtresse enlevée une énième fois ne fasse plaisir aux vassaux de la Déesse de la Sagesse ?

Même Seiya, infatigable canasson protecteur, manquait à l'appel, et pour cause : le bourricot se goinfrait présentement chez Shiryu et Shunreï, leur parlant de long en large, et en travers de son riz à la cannelle, du cadeau à offrir à sa bien-aimée.

Cela faisait l'affaire d'Athéna, qui répugnait à subir d'autres dégâts collatéraux et matériels de son bel intérieur redécoré de fraîche date.

- Ikki ! se reprit-elle. Veux-tu dire… _Another Dimension_ ?

- _Golden Triangle_, ronchonna le visiteur impromptu, mais c'est pareil ! Je tiens à protester, Princesse! Ce Sanctuaire devient un endroit de débauche ! Mon petit Shun est en proie à tous les mauvais exemples ! Camus se balade avec des préservatifs à la fraise dans ses poches, et ces sales trucs tombent sous le nez de mon petit frère ! Milo du Scorpion m'a balancé son attaque ! Kanon des Gémeaux défend l'honneur de Camus, maintenant, et n'a pas apprécié que je…

- Sors d'abord de mon bain, Ikki du Phénix ! intima la Japonaise, irritée.

- Oui, obtempéra le cinquième bronze, en s'ébrouant vivement.

- Et que me racontes-tu, par Papa ! Que Milo défende son homme – je suppose que tu avais encore insulté Camus ? – c'est normal. Que Kanon défende l'honneur de Camus – Kanon, de l'honneur, laisse-moi rire ! -, c'est inconcevable !

- Tout le monde le dit, la cinquième rumeur _bis_ aussi : Kanon veut se ranger, et comme c'est le jumeau de Saga, il est tombé follement amoureux de ce glaçon à pattes. En pure perte naturellement, mais le résultat, c'est qu'on ne peut plus regarder ce maudit Verseau de travers sans attraper une autre dimension sur le coin du bec !

Trop fascinée par les informations que lui distillait son renégat en titre, Athéna oublia sa colère, et soupira devant le romantisme de jumeaux épris de la même personne.

- Ça alors ! Camus a bien de la chance, il n'a que l'embarras du choix avec de si beaux prétendants !

- Mouais, ricana l'oiseau de feu.

Malgré son statut de déesse, Saori n'avait eu jusqu'à présent que le choix entre Jabu et Seiya, merveilleuses perspectives !

- Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? gémit la jeune demoiselle Kido, vexée.

- Ban, une paire de… Enfin, se rattrapa Ikki, c'est un mec, et normal qu'il attire les _gays_, non ? Ils se recherchent.

- C'est faux ! pinailla Saori, boudeuse. Milo aimait les deux sexes, Saga était si galant et ne regardait que les demoiselles ! Et Kanon…

- Kanon prendrait tout et n'importe quoi, trancha le Phénix.

Entraînés par la conversation, aucun des deux ne s'avisa de l'étrangeté de la scène ; Athéna, clapotant dans une mousse ne laissant émerger que son visage, et Ikki, debout et arpentant la salle de bains en vêtements mouillés, potinant furieusement comme les meilleurs complices du monde.

* * *

Plus bas, Aldébaran avait mis ses hôtes courtoisement à la porte, et Kanon, toujours éméché, se fit soutenir par le couple le plus controversé du zodiaque pour grimper la volée de marches jusqu'au troisième temple.

Bien sûr, il s'appuyait plus sur Camus, avait tourné son visage vers le Verseau – qui détournait le sien sous le souffle aviné pénible du second Gémeaux – et comme par hasard sa main serrait fermement le postérieur aimé.

- P'tain, Kanon, t'es lourd ! ronchonnait un arachnide aux nerfs à vif.

- Je suis grand et costaud ! cria l'ivrogne, avec un insupportable sourire aguicheur vers le Français.

- Et alcoolique, murmura Camus.

- Je t'adore, Camus ! répliqua, toujours en criant, la copie gémellaire de Saga.

- KANON ! brailla Milo, stoppant net.

- Laisse, Milo, il a trop bu. Jetons-le sur son canapé et allons nous coucher !

- Mouais…

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait : Kanon, jeté comme un paquet de linge sale sur le divan, y affala son grand corps et se mit tout de suite à ronfler, et les amoureux maudits purent remonter tranquillement au Temple du Scorpion.

* * *

- J'ai vu une belle paire de socquettes roses, hennissait la belle voix japonaise d'un canasson volant, mais cela me paraît un peu nul pour ma Saori !

- Oui, dodelina de la crinière un Dragon fatigué, mais si nous en rediscutions plus tard, Seiya ? Il est près de minuit !

- C'est urgent, Shiryu mon ami ! Je dois rassembler de l'argent !

- Veux-tu que je t'en prête ? proposa l'autre, en désespoir de cause.

- Non, t'es chic, Shiryu, mais ce ne serait plus un cadeau de moi ! Euh… y aurait encore des boulettes de riz ?

Le sourire avachi, Shunreï se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine du neuvième temple, résignée à réchauffer le riz sauté spécial déjà prévu pour le lendemain.

- Et quelques rouleaux de printemps ? osa encore réclamer l'insatiable ogre chevalin, entre un rot satisfait et deux gorgées de bière chinoise.

- Ça arrive, nasilla la fiancée de Shiryu, qui transpirait intérieurement d'irritation.

_Zen attitude, zen attitude, zen attitude_, s'auto-encouragea-t-elle.

Seiya de Pégase, à minuit, devant de la nourriture et de la boisson, parlant de Saori, était un excellent entraînement pour travailler la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

* * *

A la suite d'une nuit raccourcie pour Shiryu et Shunreï, remplie d'insomnie pour Pégasounet – string fantaisie ou robe blanche et longue ? -, allongée de cuvage pour Kanon, paisible et sans galipettes pour le Verseau et le Scorpion, l'aube se leva sur les douze temples et celui d'Athéna.

Levés à une heure raisonnable – théâtre oblige -, Camus et Milo petit-déjeunaient avec gourmandise et nonchalance, quand Saori s'invita dans l'esprit du onzième gardien.

A force, elle allait prendre un abonnement à l'année.

" _Camus du Verseau, c'est le jour de ta piqûre. Je t'attends après dans la salle de théâtre._ "

" _Oui, merci, Déesse Athéna._ "

" _De rien, Chevalier. Votre bien-être est la préoccupation de la Déesse de la Sagesse que je suis !_ "

- C'est ça. Je croyais qu'elle avait oublié, maugréa le Français, nez enfoui dans un grand bol de thé.

- Moi j'avais oublié ! avoua humblement Milo. Mais je vais me rattraper, chouchou, je vais noter des croix sur le calendrier.

Quel mauvais petit ami et futur époux il était !

- Tu peux continuer à oublier ce genre de détail, Milo, sourit froidement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Cela m'arrangerait.

- Pas question mon cœur, c'est pour ta santé ! Rien n'est plus important au monde que ta santé ! pontifia amoureusement et sévèrement l'arachnide.

Camus soupira très fort, maussade.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la réincarnation d'Athéna, icône inaccessible, puisse se soucier _autant_, et _de cette façon_ de ses protecteurs. Pour les Golds, Athéna devait vous effleurer de la main, mourant et à moitié en bouillie sur un champ de bataille, et vous remercier doucement d'avoir été un pion remplaçable et dévoué à sa cause. Juste le minimum divin et syndical, quoi.

Et bien pas cette décennie, non, non, Athéna était Saori, une adolescente écervelée et curieuse, fouineuse et mêle-tout, pas lointaine mais transformée en redoutable " _Gentille Organisatrice_ " de Club Med.

A chaque génération ses maux.

* * *

Saori Kido, jeune Grecque élevée à la japonaise, avait dès huit heures rameuté son duo d'Atlantes au pied de son trône céleste.

La jeune fille comptait s'étayer de Mü et Shion pour rendre toute téléportation impossible dans ses appartements privés : chambre, salon, salle de bains, toilettes.

Elle en avait assez que ses Chevaliers ne viennent régler leurs histoires de c… euh, de cœur, jusque dans son bain divin !

Cet acte de haute protection accompli sous les petits sourires amusés du Grand Pope et de son ancien disciple, Saori fila jusqu'au lieu de ses mégalomanies artistiques, dans lequel elle eût le plaisir de trouver Camus déjà installé, et se frottant machinalement le bras venant d'être piqué.

- Camus, très cher, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Tu m'es indispensable pour arranger cette pièce poussiéreuse !

- Je suis sûr que Saga aurait mieux fait l'affaire, certifia l'autre, modeste, avec un relent tenace de l'admiration intellectuelle que le petit Verseau d'autrefois avait eu pour l'aîné des Gémeaux, couplé à l'envie moins avouable de se débiner sur le dos couvert de toges d'un autre.

- Mais non, je te trouve plus barb… euh, plus intelligent que lui ! On te comprend encore moins que Saga quand tu parles de culture.

- Merci Déesse Athéna, se désola le Français.

Aux ordres d'une réincarnation tellement Saori et si peu Athéna, Camus songea qu'il y aurait intérêt à manifester la plus grande sottise possible pour ne pas être mis à contribution par ladite réincarnation, qui s'y entendait à profiter des talents et forces de ses serviteurs.

Seiya parût enfin, l'œil terne du cheval de course épuisé, le bâillement à sa mâchoire équine, les quelques neurones de son cerveau s'entrechoquant sans relâche sur l'idée tourmentante du cadeau d'anniversaire à offrir à une fiancée divine.

- Salut Camus.

- Bonjour, Seiya.

Le héros des guerres saintes s'assit discrètement dans les gradins, et termina son petit-déjeuner moins discrètement en croquant quelques barres céréalées.

Saori ouvrit impatiemment un exemplaire de Roméo et Juliette, son Bic quatre couleurs prêt à biffer, mais un couinement étranglé de son onzième protecteur la retint.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est un exemplaire rare, du siècle passé ! J'ai amené une version de poche pour l'aménagement de texte, Déesse Athéna.

Heureusement pour la bibliothèque rare du Sanctuaire, la Japonaise se laissa convaincre et s'empara de l'exemplaire non rare – un bête maxi-poche à deux euros.

- Au fait, tu as encore été une pomme de discorde, hier soir, Camus ?

- A l'insu de mon plein gré ! protesta le Verseau.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, marmotta la divine jeune fille. Et tu prends ton air hautain et coincé alors que tu as la chance d'avoir trois beaux mâles qui te courent après…

Heureusement, Saori conversant avec pédanterie en français, son cher et tendre héros légendaire ne comprit rien.

- C'est moins plaisant que cela en a l'air, Déesse, protesta l'autre, pincé.

- Quoi, tu n'as pas aimé que Milo te fasse la cour ? minauda Saori, mutine, la pupille acérée par l'envie de savoir ce qui ne la regardait en rien. C'est une période agréable, celle de la drague.

- Siiiiii, avoua le Verseau rosissant, mais cela n'a rien à voir !

De toute manière, il avait l'impression que Milo l'avait dragué depuis leur première rencontre, gamins, et qu'il n'avait pas capté les trois-quarts de ses essais par pruderie et niaiserie excessive sur le sujet " _amour, sexe et conséquences_ ".

- Pourquoi est-ce différent ? battit de ses cils maquillés de mascara violet Saori.

- Parce que même si je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments, j'avais quand-même un grand faible pour Milo. Voilà. Si nous passions à ce texte de Shakespeare ?

- Moui, bouda la curieuse adolescente, poussant la couleur rouge de son Bic.

Athéna fit quelques coupes franches qui horrifièrent le littéraire jeune homme, mais qui plurent au paresseux Pégasounet.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Camus, c'est plus court comme ça !

- Ah ça, corrobora avec maussaderie le lecteur de classiques. Vous exagérez ! Ecoutez, Juliette dit : _Ton nom seul est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montaigu, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montaigu ? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, ni un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme… Oh ! Sois quelque autre nom ! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède… Roméo, renonce à ton nom ; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière._

- Et alors ?

- Et alors vous en faites : _Ton nom seul est mon ennemi. Roméo, renonce à ton nom._ Ça a nettement moins de classe !

Quelques batailles de Bic plus tard, et quelques joutes verbales acides échangées, la réincarnation d'Athéna du siècle et son fidèle serviteur trouvèrent péniblement un consensus ne satisfaisant aucune des deux parties.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs, surtout toi, Saori ! les encouragea vigoureusement le canasson ailé entre deux pensées de cadeau – escarpins mauves ou un lot de dvd sentimentaux et mièvres ?

- Merci, mon cher Seiya ! Bon, Camus, les autres vont arriver pour répéter. Va enfiler ton costume ! Et, au fait…

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas de batailles autour de ta belle anatomie, Camus du Verseau. Si cela dégénère à nouveau, je ferai en sorte de t'envoyer en mission très, très lointaine. _Far, Far Away_, tu comprends, Camus ? menaça une demoiselle qui avait elle aussi aimé Shrek.

- Oui, Déesse Athéna. Mais Kanon n'est pas un être gérable, Poséidon et vous devez en savoir quelque chose !

- Sinon, clôtura Saori avec un horrible rire de gorge, cède-lui, tu auras peut-être des sensations inédites et décuplées et il te fichera la paix après… C'est un homme d'une seule nuit.

- Cette proposition est basse et indigne d'une Déesse ! se vexa l'autre, drapé dans le rideau de scène derrière lequel il disparut avec morgue.

La gamine osait jouer les viles entremetteuses, et le vendre à Kanon pour la paix de son Sanctuaire, maintenant… Tout partait en quenouille au royaume d'Athéna !

* * *

Dans la quiétude d'une chambre du onzième temple, toute barricadée de glace éternelles qui ne laissait filtrer ni bruit, ni cosmos en fusion intime, un blond Cygne commençait juste à se réveiller dans les bars anciennement purs d'un Andromède vert mais noirci à la teinture de première qualité.

Ils y étaient arrivés, et par son maître Camus, comme cela avait été parfait ! D'ailleurs en parlant de Camus, le disciple Russe se targuait d'avoir été certainement bien plus performant que lui. Un peu comme avec cette fameuse _Aurora Execution_, l'élève avait dépassé le maître !

Il avait été stupide de tergiverser si longuement.


	36. Histoires de coulisses

Hello à tous !

Oyez, oyez, l'inspiration a été clémente cette semaine ^^

Je le dois en partie à Kanon, qui persiste et signe dans ses intentions inavouables.

Les vestiaires sont des lieux propices aux rumeurs, Kanon s'excuse et joue les exhibitionnistes, Camus compare.

Shiryu s'aveugle sur ce qu'il voit, et la cinquième rumeur _bis_ gagne encore des points.

Milo garde confiance en son Camus malgré les perfidies des commères, et Athéna se sent perdre des illusions.

Saga s'horrifie alors que son cher jumeau ne lui raconte que la vérité au mot près.

Seiya veut jouer son rôle de co-directeur.

Shun et Hyoga sont béatement " flottants ".

Kiki ne peut résister à l'attrait d'une tarte aux cerises, en sera-t-il puni ?

Bonne lecture à tous !

Je remercie également ici tous les lecteurs qui me mettent cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris, ou même l'auteur tout entier ^^

* * *

**Titre: **Histoires de coulisses

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Histoires de coulisses **

Dans les coulisses du théâtre, il y avait une grande loge particulière pour les premiers rôles. Elle comportait sinon du luxe, au moins une décoration relative : tapis datant de deux siècles, tapisseries aux murs _itou_, flambeaux d'argent et miroir vénitien enguirlandé d'or terni.

Destinée au jeune premier et premier rôle d'héroïne shakespearienne, cette loge aurait du revenir de droit à Camus et Milo, couple pionnier dans la pièce d'Athéna, si seulement Saori n'avait pas flairé un danger, avouons-le, justifié : celui que Milo du Scorpion ne soit jamais sur scène pour les trois coups de départ, trop occupé à trousser sa fausse Juliette à porte fermée.

Boudeur, l'asocial iceberg tomba donc sur une pancarte – " _Loge réservée à Athéna, la plus belle de l'Olympe, et au co-directeur du Sanctuaire_ " -, et il traîna les pieds jusqu'à un long vestiaire commun aux seconds couteaux.

Vestiaire se résumant à une pile de costumes jetés en vrac, une longue psyché mouchetée de rouille et fendue par son milieu, et la nudité de la pierre brute pour tout environnement.

- Je me demande si les serviteurs des autres dieux sont aussi mal lotis que nous, réfléchit à haute voix le penseur infatigable, profitant de sa solitude pour chercher sa robe Renaissance en seul caleçon – de soie, noir, donc pas un cadeau de son disciple.

- Non, feula une voix éraillée de trop de débordements et d'un réveil pénible. Remarque, j'ai eu treize ans à m'arranger à ma guise, puisque le coincé de l'urne roupillait dans le corps de Julian Solo.

La voix fût suivie de deux mains griffues et baladeuses, qui se posèrent amicalement sur les épaules du Français.

- Kanon ! protesta le Verseau, son dos se hérissant, fait rare, de chair de cygne – euh, de poule.

D'un geste impératif, l'ex-Dragon des Mers retourna sa proie, et se fendit d'un grand sourire tortueux, à la fois séducteur, penaud et plein de dents blanches.

- Hum, je voulais m'excuser tout de suite pour hier soir… Je me souviens ne pas avoir été très correct, et devant Milo en plus… Bref, pardonne-moi !

Là, Camus du Verseau, stoïque et peu impressionnable, en cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, subjugué. Kanon des Gémeaux, le pire échantillon traîtreux de la Chevalerie Poséidonienne/Athénienne, s'excuser au saut du lit pour de simples accolades un peu trop appuyées ?

Les Dieux étaient-ils tombés - davantage - sur la tête ?

- Tu avais trop bu, le dédouana sportivement Camus, avec une rapidité un peu étrange pour un homme rigide – mais Kanon lui inspirait parfois de la pitié. Maintenant, pourrais-tu me lâcher ?

Le second jumeau rétracta incontinent ses griffes, et lança un coup de pied au tas de costumes pour y retrouver le sien.

- Tu es un amour, roucoula-t-il, tentant de camoufler le sel marin naturel de sa voix avec du sucre blanc raffiné.

- Je suis peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas un amour ! se récria Camus, cherchant péniblement à remettre les manches de la robe à l'endroit.

Kanon secoua son collant, nonchalant, avant de tomber la vieille tenue d'entraînement et d'émerger sans complexes et surtout sans caleçon.

Le onzième gardien, pudique et sans trop d'esprit de vice, avait cependant de beaux yeux veloutés de bleu sombre pour voir, et ne pût se retenir de scanner en une rapide évaluation les parties viriles et reproductrices du Gémeaux en second. Ses conclusions comparatives devant, une fois de plus, rester strictement privées.

- Ça te plaît ? se gaussa l'autre, satisfait d'avoir impressionné le petit frigide.

Clair que le dard de son Scorpion de petit ami ne soutenait pas la comparaison !

- C'est amusant, croassa l'autre, se démenant soudain beaucoup pour rentrer dans son costume.

- Quoi donc ? s'observa Kanon, étonné.

Il ne voyait rien qui clochait dans sa nudité de statue hellénique !

- Saga et toi êtes des jumeaux en miroir. C'est très rare !

- En miroir ? répéta le jumeau _bis_, qui ne comprenait pas toujours les sournoiseries _trop_ sournoises.

- Oui, par exemple tu as un grain de beauté sur l'épaule gauche, et Saga sur l'épaule droite, Saga est droitier et toi tu es gaucher, et chez Saga celle de droite…

Le mentor de Hyoga ne termina pas ses exemples, mais le pétillement moqueur de ses iris permettait aisément de terminer.

Kanon baissa le nez et jura quelques malsonnantes appellations Poséidoniennes.

- Voilà un moyen sûr de vous distinguer en tout cas !

Dissimulant ledit moyen sous son collant outremer, Kanon se vengea à sa manière, retrouvant le dos de Camus pour l'aider à fermer la robe de velours dont la fermeture se bloquait visiblement au milieu.

- Kanon, arrête de me coller !

- Si je ne t'aide pas, souffla le malfaisant dans le cou blanc de sa proie, tu seras en retard et Athéna te punira… C'est bloqué dans le tissu.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour poser tes lèvres gercées dans mon cou !

- Mes lèvres sont rudes et viriles, petit frigide. Je croyais que tu appréciais les sauvages en rut au quotidien ?

_" Viril " _devenait un adjectif en vogue au Sanctuaire de Saori, et mis à toutes les sauces, incarné en lobby _virile attitude_ avec Aiolia du Lion comme porte-drapeau, pour contrebalancer l'effet néfaste et tache d'huile de la _gay attitude_.

- Peu importe, Kanon, aide-moi à me décoincer et reste correct…

Kanon beugla et rebeugla de rire sous la mine perplexe du Verseau, qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'étendue tendancieuse de son lapsus.

- Si c'est toi qui me le demande, mon joli pingouin… ricana entre deux hoquets l'ex-Marina, s'encastrant davantage dans les fesses du jeune premier.

- Kanon !

- Patience, patience, je ne veux pas déchirer le costume… La fermeture n'est assurément pas de première qualité !

- Dépêche-toi ! Si quelqu'un arrive, cette affreuse rumeur prendra encore de l'ampleur.

- Pas ma faute si tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre, hein, Camus… A ta place je ne sortirais plus qu'accompagné par un Scorpion de garde, j'éviterais les vestiaires vides, les fêtes alcoolisées et surtout mon jumeau et moi, bien sûr.

Ces conseils remplis de bon sens pénétrèrent le Verseau de remise en question.

- A propos de bâton, Kanon… Tu portes bien ton épée de scène, hein ? chevrota-t-il.

Acharné à " _décoincer _" comme demandé son jeune pair sibérien, Kanon se reprit à hurler de rire discourtoisement.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais non ! Je sais, je sais, je suis très bien pourvu…

- _Kanon_ ! rougit Camus, cessant net de se débattre de peur d'aggraver le… l'incident technique du jumeau cadet.

Zwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

- Voilà, j'ai réussi ! souffla Kanon. Mauvaise qualité, Saori a encore radiné un maximum ! Ce sont les plus riches les plus grippe-sous !

- Merci, daigna dire de mauvaise grâce Camus/Juliette.

- C'est tout ? Tu es aussi avare que la gamine divine !

Avec autant de rapidité rouée qu'un apprenti du Bélier, Kanon imposa un bisou torride sur les lèvres fraîches. Et reçut en remerciement un non moins rapide poing français dans la figure.

- Ouille !

- Cela ne se fait pas d'embrasser les gens de force.

- Hey, t'es dur, tu m'as fait mal, et puis, ce que je t'ai promis hier si tu quittais Milo pour moi est toujours d'actualité ! Tu me sous-estimes ! Reviens, je suis en état de non-retour, il me faut un soulagement, merde !

Un coup de pied encore français régla le problème.

- T'es malade !

Le jumeau félon se plia en deux, voire en trois de douleur sous l'impassibilité cruelle de Camus.

- Tu es soulagé. Merci pour tout, Kanon des Gémeaux.

Il tourna majestueusement des talons et sortit dans un bruissement de robe, sous les menaces du Grec.

- Petit frigide ! Monstre froid ! Sans cœur ! Un jour tu récolteras ce que tu sèmes, petit allumeur !

* * *

- Camus du Verseau ?

- Oui, Déesse Athéna ?

- N'oublie pas mes instructions, il me semble que le vestiaire était bien animé.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Déesse Athéna !

- Effectivement, tu avais plutôt l'air de te laisser faire, Camus du Verseau.

- Mais, Déesse Athéna…

- Quelqu'un que je ne nommerai pas a dû enfiler son collant vert et lilas orné d'un dragon dans le couloir parce qu'il n'osait pas entrer. Il vous a vus, Kanon et toi, en train de… hum, enfin, mon informateur m'a avoué en avoir regretté sa cécité récurrente.

- Votre informateur n'a pas plus compris qu'un aveugle, Déesse Athéna, Kanon m'aidait juste à me déc… enfin, à réparer la fermeture de mon costume, elle était bloquée. Votre informateur a l'esprit très mal tourné !

- Par Papa, sûrement pas, c'est le plus sain et prude de mes Chevaliers. Je suis déçue, très déçue, Camus du Verseau. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu étais sage et fidèle en couple ! Si encore tu avais succombé aux propositions honnêtes et matrimoniales de mon sage et intelligent Petit Pope, je t'aurais compris et approuvé, mais être adultère avec quelqu'un de pire que ton conjoint…

- Déesse Athéna !

La jeune héritière, encore remplie d'innocence et de rêves tissés de bleu, écrasa une larme de déception devant la rudesse de la réalité adulte.

- Je devrais te punir, Camus du Verseau. C'était bien, au fait ?

- Déesse ! siffla le Français, dépassé. Je n'ai pas couché avec Kanon. J'aime Milo et ne le tromperais pas. De plus, vous avez beau jeu de jouer les effarouchées hypocrites, vous qui m'avez conseillé d'accepter une nuit avec Kanon pour sauvegarder la paix de votre Sanctuaire.

Cette énorme pierre précieuse dans le jardin d'Athéna musela la jeune commère en jupons de dentelles, et elle clôtura ses remontrances en reniflant innocemment.

Mais le mal était fait.

* * *

- C'était horrible, Shunreï, j'ai d'abord cru que ce vicieux Kanon abusait de Camus, mais il ne protestait pas, et de la façon dont était couinée " _Kanon_ ", cela était lumineux à mes yeux ! Il y prenait un plaisir consentant !

- J'ai du mal à te croire, Shiryu. Camus du Verseau serait contaminé par le laisser-aller ambiant ?

- S'ils ont réussi à abattre Mü du Bélier et Shaka de la Vierge… Shunreï, nous essayerons de repartir très vite dans nos harmonieux et calmes Cinq Pics.

- Je me range à ton avis, cher Shiryu.

* * *

Grande tape sur l'épaule de la Juliette française par un sabot japonais de canasson en collant rouge.

- Pauvre Camus, harcelé dans les vestiaires… Ce Kanon est un vrai méchant ! Tu devrais porter plainte à la justice divine, et au Grand Pope ! Des actes si vilains ne peuvent pas exister au royaume d'Athéna ! Veux-tu que je fasse justice avec ma flèche du Sagittaire empruntée, Camus ? Je suis co-directeur après tout…

- Non merci Seiya, il ne s'est rien passé de définitif.

- Tu me rassures ! J'ai eu peur, Saori semblait croire que tu étais passé à la casserole…

- Pour la dixième fois, _non_, Seiya, il ne s'est rien passé avec Kanon.

- Tu me rassures ! J'expliquerai à Saori que Shiryu s'est encore emmêlé les yeux.

- Cela je veux bien, merci Seiya.

- De rien, Camus, je veux être un bon co-directeur pour toi ! Et puis, tu as été très _fair-play_ lors de la bataille des douze maisons, tu as laissé Hyoga gagner pour sauver Saori, c'était super chic !

- Je n'avais pas exactement raisonné ainsi.

* * *

- Tu montes au théâtre, Milo ? ronronna une voix parfumée.

- Ben ouais.

- Je t'accompagne. Au fait, je ne voudrais point t'affoler, vu nos bonnes relations antérieures…

- Quelques coups d'adolescents en plein boum hormonal, t'appelles ça une relation ?

- Façon de parler. Bref, assieds-toi, peut-être…

- Bordel, Aphro, crache le pétale de rose, je suis en retard…

- Comme tu veux, mon mignon. Il y a deux versions du crime, en fait.

- Du crime ? répéta Milo, saisi.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire…

- Tu sais très bien, parle, poisson pané !

- La première version, celle de Shiryu du Dragon, est que ton cher Camus se serait laissé grimper par Kanon dans le vestiaire du théâtre, et avec moult cris de plaisir.

Milo rit, mais un peu jaune, empli de craintes secrètes sur le charme du jumeau.

- N'importe quoi ! Shiryu est un aveugle de naissance et de profession ! Il a gardé l'habitude de tout voir de travers !

- La deuxième, venant de Seiya, serait que ton toujours cher Camus se serait retrouvé coincé seul avec Kanon, encore dans le vestiaire, et que Kanon l'aurait pris à revers pour le violenter. Quand à Athéna, elle accuse Camus de l'avoir bien cherché.

- HEIN ? gueula un arachnide frappé au cœur par ces mauvaises nouvelles, même distillées par une langue suave et parfumée de rose.

- Ce n'est que la rumeur…

- Ouais, se calma péniblement le huitième gardien, un aveugle, un canasson débile et une déesse au QI de crevette, sûr que ce sont des sources fiables !

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander la version de ton petit copain…

- J'y vais de ce pas !

Un rire de gorge rossignola dans le dos du Grec.

* * *

- CAMUS !

- Milo ? Tu es en retard, ton costume…

- Viens avec moi, siffla un arachnide plein de fureur rentrée.

Traîné puis poussé dans la fameuse loge réservée à la Déesse de la Sagesse et à son bourricot, le Verseau soupira. Il se doutait, en bon logicien, ce qui allait lui tomber sur sa tresse de Juliette.

Milo se fendit d'un son étrange, amer, entre le ricanement et le cri inquiet, et se plaça à deux millimètres et demi du visage de son bien-aimé, lui distillant un souffle empoisonné de soupçons et de café au lait.

- J'ai entendu deux rumeurs en grimpant ici, chouchou…

- Ah ? coassa le Français.

- Une, que tu aurais été violé par Kanon dans les vestiaires…

Camus jura silencieusement : il savait que la position adoptée par l'ex-Dragon des Mers pour le débarrasser de sa fermeture éclair coincée serait sujette à une médisance de gens n'y comprenant rien et voyant le mal partout.

En parlant de Dragon… Maudites soient les prunelles ressuscitées de Shiryu.

- C'est totalement faux, assena donc froidement l'accusé.

Contre toute attente, il vit le visage mobile se son amant se décomposer d'une douleur exagérée et artistique.

- Non, oh non ! se lamenta hystériquement le malheureux Scorpion.

- Heu, Milo… Serait-ce à dire que tu attendais de me voir violenté par Kanon ?

- Mais la rumeur deux, celle de Shiryu disait que tu étais consentant et très satisfait de… de te faire… par Kanon… dans le vestiaire et… Camuuuuuus!

Le sensible arachnide fondit en gémissements désespérés et lamentations ostentatoires, serrant sa Juliette de façon à l'étouffer avant même le début du drame.

- Milo ! Calme-toi ! suffoqua le héros de la rumeur numéro cinq – et cinq _bis_.

- Tu as pas fait ça, tu m'as pas trompé, hein ? C'est moi l'homme de ta vie !

- Bien sûr, cajola le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Shiryu n'a rien compris. Pour une fois Kanon… rendait service, parce que la fermeture éclair de la robe de Juliette était totalement coincée dans le tissu, et il a juste tiré pour me dégager. Je t'assure, mon Milo, qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus !

C'était cependant passer avec fourberie sous silence quelques détails secondaires et superflus, comme l'enthousiasme physique de Kanon collé contre lui, son baiser encore une fois volé à un Verseau facilement surprenable à ce niveau, et le double coup français qui avait défait la joue et les outils de reproduction du Grec.

C'était clément de sa part vis-à-vis du second Gémeaux, mais Camus éprouvait en le voyant une compassion injustifiée, de celle qu'on éprouve devant un animal misérable qui n'a jamais eu de chance mais toujours reçu du dédain et des coups. Non, lui serait, noble, et répondrait au mal Kanonnien par l'indifférence magnanime.

Milo du Scorpion, très amoureux et immensément soulagé, se contenta de ce récit expurgé, succinct et froid de l'homme qu'il comptait épouser un jour.

- Mon chouchou, je t'aime !

La tonalité aigre d'impatience de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna pour l'assassinant prémédité de l'art dramatique anglais, lui fit cesser sa déclaration pour chercher désespérément son costume de scène.

* * *

La scène, elle, était usurpée par des sauvages.

Shiryu du Dragon, deuxième bronze/divin, était pour la première fois de sa jeune vie le centre adulé d'un cercle de médisance, et répétait pour la quatrième fois ce qu'il avait entrevu, ou cru entrevoir, dans le vestiaire des hommes : un accouplement à la sauvette, donc illégal, ma foi esthétique et avec un Verseau beaucoup plus bruyant qu'à son ordinaire.

Aphrodite, Angelo et Shura l'écoutaient religieusement, et le Capricorne, qui avait souvenir de la dernière cabriole assourdissante de ses pairs, commençait à échafauder la théorie tordue que cela n'avait _pas_ été le Scorpion qui accompagnait son Français dans les draps de l'hyménée.

- C'est vrai que Camus n'avait jamais autant crié lors de ses ébats, signala en une roucoulade de détective le Poissons, regrettant encore son bouton de rose tranché.

- C'était donc peut-être Kanon, passé tirer un coup délinquant en vitesse, aggrava le Chevalier du Cancer, hilare.

Shiryu protestait avec toute son expérience de plaisancier de Sainte-Maxime : le cauchemar d'être voisin de cabine du couple sur le yacht " _La Belle Athéna_ " restait encore vivace dans son esprit rancunier.

- Ils m'empêchaient de dormir, je vous assure ! De vrais animaux…

Attaqué par des supérieurs, en nombre, en rang et en sournoiserie, il dût cependant admettre que le hurleur du tandem était l'exubérant Milo.

Plus loin, Saga des Gémeaux, Petit Pope en exercice, s'énervait à voix basse contre le héros de la cinquième rumeur _bis_.

- Tu as agressé Camus dans les vestiaires, c'est bien ton genre ! martelait-il sans aucun sens du ridicule, vu le nombre de fois depuis le début de l'été que Saga, bleu ou gris, avait tenté d'extorquer de force la délicate vertu de son jeune collègue.

- Je n'ai agressé personne, Saga.

- Tu mens ! gémit le séducteur gémellaire malchanceux, qui voyait dériver encore plus loin de lui le pingouin flottant sur un petit morceau de banquise.

Kanon se garda bien d'éclaircir le malentendu, ou alors à sa façon qui était d'embrouiller encore plus les choses.

- Camus m'a demandé de l'aide pour le décoincer, je lui ai juste rendu service.

Rapporter la stricte vérité et les paroles au mot près n'était pas toujours gage de loyauté ultime.

- " _De l'aide pour le décoincer !_ ", s'asphyxia l'aîné des jumeaux, pantois. Et tu… tu… tu…

- Turlututu, ricana l'ex-Marina, bras croisés derrière sa caboche perfide. J'ai accédé à sa demande, un peu difficilement parce qu'il gigotait trop, et que l'espace était étroit… Mais à force de tirer puis de pousser… Cela a été rondement mené, et la délivrance ultime a eu lieu rapidement !

La face double de Saga vira au gris de cendre, assorti à la chevelure de son félon locataire de cerveau – un locataire insolvable, qui ne payait aucun loyer et faisait porter ses dettes sur le compte de Saga bleu.

- Je… tu… il…

- Il ? Oh, il était ravi de mon expérience en décoinçage. Un peu avare de mots de remerciement, mais c'est un glaçon, et puis il faut qu'il s'ouvre encore un peu à moi avant de passer aux déclarations tendres.

Saga des Gémeaux, trentenaire au cœur malmené, s'effondra sur un tabouret recouvert de velours prune.

- Alors, alors, pourquoi tu te courbes avec une grimace douloureuse sur…

Le cadet des jumeaux se rembrunît, puis afficha un rictus terrifiant de béatitude.

- J'étais si en manque et cela a été tellement bon qu'elles en sont toutes retournées !

Encore plus loin, Hyoga du Cygne, arrivé en retard, avait failli enfiler son costume à l'envers, distribuait des sourires de dément shooté aux tranquillisants, tenait son texte remanié par Saori à l'envers, et tournait en rond sans relâche d'une démarche un peu en canard, ignorant consciencieusement ses partenaires Freya/Juliette et la collante Erii.

Très déçue, l'Asgardienne au cœur mou et tendre se percevait en pays étranger, elle qui avant se sentait si à sa place dans les tourmentés territoires sibériens ! La Japonaise, elle, ne savait pas comment progresser à la vue d'un garçon qui ne rougissait plus adorablement dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

Shun d'Andromède, lui, était arrivé carrément en retard, d'une démarche également suspecte, avec scotché à ses lèvres gonflées le rictus satisfait d'Hadès voyant une éclipse totale recouvrir la Terre.

Ikki du Phénix, flanqué de Shaina de l'Ophiucius, lui tomba aussitôt dessus avec l'amour fraternel irradiant de ses plumes d'oiseau de feu.

- SHUN ! Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin ! Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit… Tu…

- Je suis allé me baigner de très bonne heure, et dans le calme, Ikki, mentit sans vergogne le plus pur de tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna – jusqu'a ce matin.

- Ah ? dût bien se soumettre le paranoïaque ailé devant une explication si simple et banale.

- Tu dormais si bien, je ne t'ai pas réveillé, gloussa le petit frère avec une délicatesse filiale bien imitée.

- Oh, hum, heu… Bon.

- Bonjour à toi, Shaina, dit ensuite Andromède. Tu survis ?

- J'aime les challenges difficiles, escarpés, sauvages, badina de façon sibylline l'Italienne avec un regard en coin sur le Japonais.

Elle allait donc être servie, grinça en pensée celui qui connaissait le mieux Ikki.

* * *

Loin de tout ce brouhaha théâtral, un petit Atlante, réveillé tard et gavé au lait volé, sautilla prudemment vers le temple voisin. Ce brave Aldébaran, cuisinier habile, qui possédait un garde-manger séduisant, se devait d'être la source principale ou s'abreuvait un garçon injustement jeté à la rue par son tuteur !

Kiki se faufila prestement vers ledit garde-manger, vérifiant que le propriétaire du temple n'était pas là mais accomplissait fidèlement son devoir sacré en participant à l'activité costumée d'Athéna, leur grande déesse pour l'horreur et pour le rire.

Une lettre sur la table attira son attention, et le disciple indigne de Mü s'approcha, avec sa curiosité native, pour lire les caractères grecs du Brésilien.

" _Kanon, ta tarte aux cerises ornée de crème fouettée est dans le frigo, sers-toi._

_Aldébaran._ "

Le glouton mini-Bélier faillit se liquéfier de bonheur : trop la chance, il _adorait _les cerises, et _adorait_ aussi la crème fouettée !

Se frottant son petit ventre rond de la main gauche, souriant plus haut que le lobe de ses oreilles, le gamin posa sa main droite - sale - sur la poignée du frigo.

- De toute façon, Kanon va devenir trop gros avec la trentaine ! se disculpa lui-même le petit garnement. Je lui rends service !

Kiki ouvrit le frigo en anticipant déjà la texture onctueuse de la crème fraîche sur sa petite langue de vipère.

CROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! glapit à mort le jeune rouquin délinquant.

Ensemble, Aldébaran du Taureau et Camus du Verseau avaient bien travaillé : le cosmos du magicien de l'eau et de la glace avait été conditionné dans le frigo du deuxième gardien, de sorte que quelqu'un qui ouvre la porte soit assailli par une bouffée d'un genre de _Diamond Dust_ en condensé : le résultat, était que Kiki était emprisonné de glace jusqu'au cou, son bras encore tendu sur la poignée.

Camus avait tellement bien calculé l'endroit de son attaque – entre le bac à légumes et le bas et l'étage contenant les yaourts allégés - que comme prévu le petit Atlante avait la figure libre. Et libre de contempler, inaccessible bien que proche de son museau, la fameuse tarte aux cerises qui n'était pas qu'un leurre mais existait bel et bien.

- Au secooooours, pleurnicha le gamin paniqué.

Il le fût encore davantage en constatant l'inanité totale de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques : la glace du Verseau annulait visiblement le processus.

Terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait téléporter seulement sa tête, la décapitant de son corps restant coincé dans la glace, Kiki stoppa ses tentatives et se remit à chouiner.

- Maître Müüüü, à l'aiiiiiiiiiiiide !

Las, tout ce que la Chevalerie d'Athéna comptait de membres éminents était en train de répéter pour la première fois la pièce de théâtre complète, dix temples plus haut.

* * *

Kanon, _alias_ Mercutio, parent de Shion, _alias_ le Prince Escalus, censé être ami de Milo _alias_ Roméo, se comportait depuis le début des répétitions comme un double traître, de la réalité et de la fiction.

Il profitait en effet des conseils de scène abreuvés par Saori à Milo pour se comporter très outrageusement avec Camus _alias_ Juliette, lui soufflant à six centimètres de sa tresse des propositions alternativement douteuses ou mièvres.

Oui, Kanon des Gémeaux _pouvait _être mièvre, d'ailleurs il pouvait tout du moment que cela le menait à son objectif.

De l'autre côté, Saga des Gémeaux, _alias_ Frère Laurence, ne se comportait ni en Petit Pope ni en religieux, car il soufflait de l'autre côté d'autres promesses d'amour et de rédemption.

Exaspéré par ce harcèlement gémellaire qui ne faisait que s'aggraver, Juliette sortit de ses lèvres pures et virginales – enfin, presque -, un autre genre de promesse, menaçant fort grossièrement de " _les leurs couper à vif_ " et que " _chacun retrouverait les siennes comme il pourrait, vu leur gémellité en miroir _" et que " _de toute façon, les empêcher de se reproduire serait un bienfait pour l'humanité_ ".

Choqué, l'aîné des jumeaux se tût et partit fort mécontent, et Kanon, plus sournois – fait connu et déjà signalé -, fît marche arrière, se répandit en excuses, inonda le Français de compliments miellés sur sa perfection d'acteur, fît si bien que Camus, flatté et enroulé de toute cette tirade sucrée, lui dit que la contrition ne lui allait pas et qu'il passait l'éponge.

Il s'estimait quitte par son coup bas précédent.

- Tu es chic, Camus, le plus sympa de tous nos pairs !

Estomaqué de se voir décerner le titre de Mister Sympa qu'il ne méritait assurément pas, en tout cas moins que celui de Mister Freeze, le Verseau leva les yeux au plafond rempli de toiles d'araignées.

Il n'était sorti ni de l'auberge, ni du théâtre.


	37. C'est Shakespeare qu'on assassine

Hello à tous !

Voici un chapitre avant que je parte en vacances - deux semaines, hourra !

Athéna force ses ouailles à répéter la scène de balcon.

Elle-même massacre le théâtre anglais avec allégresse, au grand dam de Camus.

Hyoga prend de l'insolence et apprend de nouveaux mots à son cher maître.

Aiolia se braque toujours sur la gay attitude.

Kanon persiste et signe dans ses intentions inavouables _bis, _et Camus a trop pitié de lui pour son propre bien.

Bonne lecture à tous !

A bientôt après les vacances, j'espère qu'elles m'inspireront ^^

* * *

**Titre: **C'est Shakespeare qu'on assassine

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Titre détourné de Gilbert Cesbron. La tarte aux cerises est au crédit d'Aldébaran du Taureau.

* * *

**C'est Shakespeare qu'on assassine**

Pendant que Kiki de l'Appendix souffrait des affres de la glaciation sibérienne, Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna s'essayant à l'art contemporain revisité, poussa les premières victimes sur sa scène.

Enfin, disons que le monde tout entier était déjà pour l'adolescente gâtée une immense salle de théâtre, ou plutôt un théâtre de marionnettes – dociles, cela allait de soi.

- En place, mes Chevaliers ! pépia-t-elle, la scène du balcon !

Milo feuilleta rapidement son exemplaire avec son rôle surligné de rose fluo, et Camus s'accouda au faux balcon sous les moqueries bruyantes de ses aimables collègues, menés par le trio infernal des commères.

- Vise-moi ça, ricana le Cancer, tout gonflé de supériorité d'avoir un rôle d'homme.

- Ouh, ouh, la jolie petite bécasse ! ricana Aphrodite, qui trouvait moyen de se sentir supérieur lui aussi, malgré sa robe turquoise pâle et son rôle féminin.

- Dis, brailla Kanon, t'es encore vierge, Juliette ?

Hautain tel Marie-Antoinette silencieuse à son balcon devant une foule hostile, le Français se tût et ignora la masse.

Athéna claqua dans ses mains, irritée.

- Allons, un peu de silence ! Tout le monde en place ! Seika, la nourrice, derrière le balcon !

- Oui, Déesse Athéna.

- Mais appelle-moi Saori ! Je suis ta future belle-sœur !

- Oui, Saori, corrigea la douce sœur de Pégase, contenant un frémissement de terreur à cette idée hautement repoussante.

Le sourire séducteur d'Aiolos chassa vite cette appréhension.

Camus tricha d'une façon particulière qui n'était pas celle envisagée par les mauvais élèves : il se compliqua la tâche en déclamant obstinément le texte intégral et non censuré, suivi avec abnégation par son compagnon.

Saori et Seiya passèrent ensuite. Ils se montrèrent, et cela était le terme le plus courtois possible, affligeants.

La réincarnation divine se démena sur son balcon de pacotille, mêlant malheureusement au texte des relents de sa vie d'adolescente basique.

- _Je désire un bonheur que j'ai déjà : ma libéralité est aussi illimitée que la mer, et mon amour aussi profond : plus je te donne, plus il me reste, car l'une et l'autre sont infinis, et que je suis la plus riche du Japon et de l'Olympe !_

On entendit la voix japonaise de Seika la nourrice, et celle de Camus qui protesta, son Shakespeare à la main.

- Déesse Athéna, vous rajoutez du texte, et du faux !

- Silence, Camus ! _J'entends du bruit dans les coulisses. Cher Pégasounet, adieu ! J'y vais, bonne nourrice !… Doux Montaigu, sois fidèle. Attends un moment, je vais revenir_. Saori se retira de la fenêtre.

_- _Déesse Athéna ! s'étrangla doublement le puriste Français. Il n'y a aucun Pégasounet dans Shakespeare !

– _ô céleste, céleste nuit. ! _cria Pégase au balcon vide._ J'ai peur, comme il fait nuit, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, trop délicieusement… euh… un rêve pour être réel._

- Trop délicieusement _flatteur_ pour être réel, Seiya, grinça le souffleur improvisé.

- _Trop délicieusement flatteur pour être réel_,_ Seiya_, dupliqua docilement le canasson.

- Qu'il est con ! insulta Milo, sa main collée dans le dos du costume à nouveau ouvert de son amant.

- Je demande ma mise à la retraite anticipée, bougonna le Verseau. C'est trop !

- Pas question, intervint pompeusement Shion. J'ai du rempiler après deux cent ans, pas question que des petits jeunots comme vous se débinent si vite…

Juliette revint, hélas pour l'art anglais.

– _Trois mots encore, cher Roméo, et bonne nuit, cette fois ! Si ton amour est honorable, si ton but est le mariage, fais-moi savoir demain, par la personne que je ferai parvenir jusqu'à toi, en où et quand tu veux accomplir la cérémonie de mariage, et alors je déposerai à tes pieds toutes mes destinées, et ma vertu de Déesse, et la fortune des Kido, et je te suivrai, mon héros, jusqu'au bout des Enfers !_

– _Madame !_ souffla Seika derrière la scène.

- N'importe quoi ! se désespéra Camus, prêt à se suicider devant un tel blasphème aux arts et aux lettres.

– _J'y vais ! Mais si ta pensée n'est pas bonne, je te conjure…_

– _Madame !_

– _À l'instant ! J'y vais !…, de cesser tes instances et de me laisser à ma douleur…et à mes richesses… J'enverrai demain._

– _Par le salut de mon âme de chevalier d'Athéna…_

– _Mille fois bonne nuit, mon héros !_

Radieuse de sa performance, Athéna quitta à nouveau la fenêtre.

Des applaudissements courtisans retentirent dans le théâtre, à moins que cela soit la reconnaissance que la divine jeune fille et son co-directeur se taisent.

Camus, lui, n'en pouvait plus, et avait l'épaule tapotée avec commisération et encouragement par la pince aimante de son arachnide bien aimé.

- Courage chouchou… Au moins, nous sommes sûrs d'être les meilleurs !

- Shaka, Mü ! appela énergiquement la céleste créature, décidée à mener les répétitions à un train d'enfer.

Le couple mystique se profila sur la scène, la réincarnation de Bouddha ondoyante en sari féminin et bleu très clair, le Tibétain mal à l'aise dans son collant mauve pâle.

- Shaka de la Vierge ! tonna immédiatement Saori, contente d'avoir matière à critiquer. Qu'est-ce que ce costume non officiel, tu avais reçu une robe de velours !

- Le sari est la seule tenue conforme à mes convictions religieuses, Déesse Athéna, minauda le dissident. Cela ne remet pas en question ma fidélité à votre personne.

- Bien sûr que si, trépigna la céleste créature, comme si s'être fait enterrer sous les ruines de sa maison et de son jardin pendant la guerre n'était que vile pacotille.

- Personne n'a jamais vu une Juliette Capulet en sari ! confirma aigrement Camus, malade de tant d'anachronismes.

- _Bollywood_ l'a sûrement accompli, susurra avec une délectation patriote et indienne le blond Chevalier.

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans ces comédies musicales interminables aux cris de chat-huant, persifla intentionnellement le Verseau, pour qui l'art français planait au sommet de tout.

Témoin le Festival de Cannes, où la France jugeait le monde entier, non mais !

La suite ne donna pas tout à fait tort au chauvin Français : Shaka de la Vierge était sans conteste inspiré par l'art de son continent de naissance, et en plus il cachait ses trous de mémoire de réincarnation de Bouddha par de petits chantonnements indiens radiodiffusés en mode crécelle. Mü du Bélier, qui avait répété sérieusement son rôle, se montra plus convaincant.

La Princesse d'Asgard et le blond Hyoga firent ce que l'on attendait d'eux, bien que le Cygne dût se surveiller plusieurs fois pour ne pas lâcher " _Ô Shun_ " à la place de " _Ô Juliette_ ".

Son visage tendu vers le Roméo sibérien, Andromède avait les prunelles luisantes comme des pierres précieuses et prenait visiblement chaque déclaration d'amour pour son profit personnel.

- Par la cruche divine, petit frère, ôte-moi cet air niaiseux de ta figure ! On dirait Seiya devant Athéna ! cracha l'oiseau de feu, hargneux et soupçonneux.

- J'admire le théâtre, l'art, la culture, le raffinement. Je ne suis pas une brute, moi, ô mon frère, rétorqua impatiemment le cadet, se retenant de justesse de se masser le postérieur en public.

- Pfft, parlons-en d'art, avec Monsieur Coin-coin en collant et la greluche qui roucoule en agitant ses boucles blondes… C'est si commun et fade, le blond…

- Je sais que tu préfères le vert, lança Shun en une estocade à double sens.

- Ouais, comprit de travers Ikki, d'ailleurs, j'espère que cette horrible teinture de mauvaise qualité va finir par s'enlever ! Cela fait des semaines que nous sommes revenus de Sainte-Maxime, et pas moyen de t'en débarrasser !

- Hé bien, rigola l'ex-réceptacle d'Hadès, pour le prix modique, elle était de qualité supérieure il faut croire, et d'une grande persistance. Camus a raison, ils ne sont pas mauvais, ces produits de fabrication française !

- Laisse ce coincé là où il est, tu veux, Shun !

- Je suis sûr qu'il y est fort bien, badina l'adolescent en zyeutant par en dessous Camus collé à son cher Scorpion de petit ami.

Andromède aurait juré ses chaînes qu'il voyait la main droite de Milo farfouiller les fesses du Verseau en passant par le dos de sa robe.

Quel plaisir d'être un adulte débarrassé de sa virginité, se satisfit le bronze/divin, laissant le bien-être de la félicité charnelle l'inonder.

* * *

Vers midi et cinquante-deux secondes, Athéna, patronne bienveillante du Sanctuaire, s'estima satisfaite et fila déjeuner, suivie avec amour et grondements d'estomac par son co-directeur, co-directeur toujours tourmenté par le cadeau qu'il devait dénicher.

Aiolia et Aiolos, eux, invitèrent Milo aux thermes.

- Entre hommes ! précisa aigrement le Lion, son œil posé sur Camus d'un tel air querelleur que cela indiquait que le Français jurait dans son esprit macho avec tous les critères de virilité communément admis.

Le sourire mesquin produit par Camus effraya le Scorpion, au supplice de retomber dans un débat domestique sur la virilité avec son cher et tendre conjoint.

" _Sache que ton si viril copain Milo se laisse volontiers grimper, lui aussi_ " scanda dans l'esprit léonin la voix froide et désincarnée du onzième gold. " _Et je suis sûr que cela te plairait bien si tu essayais._ "

Aiolia, devenu blanc de magnolia sous son beau hâle grec, protégea instinctivement ses arrières avec un rugissement étranglé.

- Aio' ? demanda le huitième gardien, inquiet.

- Dis à ton _gay_ de petit ami d'arrêter de me balancer des menaces mentales dégoûtantes !

- Je suis _gay_ aussi, Aio', signala gentiment le Scorpion. Voyons. Camus, que lui as-tu dit de si affreux ?

- Que j'étais aussi viril que toi.

Ce résumé lapidaire et faussé arracha un rire à Aiolos et un autre rugissement furieux du cinquième protecteur d'Athéna.

- Bon, du calme, Aio' mon ami, Camus mon chouchou…

- Prrrr ! renifla avec hargne le futur papa, acceptant de laisser tomber l'affaire.

Milo sourit, rassuré.

- Je vais aux thermes avec Aiolia et Aiolos, hein, Camus. Tu viens quand même ?

- Je ne me baigne pas devant les autres, tu le sais.

- Oui je sais. Tu m'attends à la maison alors ?

- D'accord, Milo. Ne traîne pas trop…

- Non, non ! Je te ferai encore la cuisine !

Un baiser fougueux plus tard, Camus sortit de la salle et ouït alors les derniers potins des traînards, sur un sondage réalisé par Shaina et Ikki, pour savoir qui était la meilleure Juliette mâle de tout ce rififi théâtral.

La Vierge arrivait en tête de liste.

Il fallait reconnaître que malgré le sari inapproprié, Shaka était la Juliette masculine la plus crédible du lot, Camus et Aphrodite arrivant curieusement _ex-æquo_ de la deuxième place – le sondage parlait très net à ce sujet.

Cela vexa atrocement le Verseau, qui se targuait d'être cent fois plus masculin que le Chevalier des Poissons.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu combattre avec son air cruel, lui glissa Shun, le sourire innocent mais le ton sournois.

- C'est vrai que vous avez l'air plus froid mais moins méchant, Maître, s'immisça à mauvais escient le Cygne moins immaculé.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires et de tes petites histoires de fesses, Hyoga, le cingla discourtoisement Camus.

- Moi j'ai été le _seme_ dès la première nuit, rétorqua du tac au tac le caneton devenu adulte. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant !

La surprise du Français montra que malgré son immense culture, le terme _seme_ ne lui était point familier.

- Le _quoi _? s'aventura-t-il à demander, en marchant sur sa fierté.

Ses plumes gonflées de supériorité, le disciple Russe eût un bref sourire en coin.

- C'est un terme japonais, Maître. Cherchez sur internet, vous trouverez !

Statufié en glace par l'insolence toute neuve de son disciple si adulateur d'habitude, Camus garda la bouche entrouverte un bon moment, si bien que Kanon finit par claquer des doigts devant son nez.

- Hey, tu joues à gober les mouches, Camus ?

L'autre se secoua, et haussa les épaules. Un appel mental le réveilla tout à fait.

" _Camus, viens au Temple du Taureau, le voleur a été attrapé en plein flagrant délit ! J'ai besoin de toi pour le sortir de ta glace ! _" tonna la voix massive et radieuse d'Aldébaran.

- C'est quoi ? demanda l'ex-Marina, curieux comme une belette machiavélique.

Un sourire atrocement cruel défigura les lèvres fines du Français.

- Kiki est coincé dans mon iceberg piège, nous tenons la preuve !

- Génial, je viens avec toi, super, on va pouvoir rabattre le caquet de Mister Bouddha et de la bête à cornes. Youpi !

En dépit de sa méfiance, Camus se résolût à tolérer la présence de l'ex-Dragon des Mers dans son environnement immédiat.

Au bout de deux temples et trois volées de marches, il avait déjà la tête bourdonnante de migraine, tant Kanon s'était mis à jaspiner et confabuler de bon cœur, ravi d'avoir un auditeur neuf et trophée potentiel.

- Tais-toi un peu, Kanon, grogna le Français exaspéré.

Kanon, un brin vexé, endossa magiquement son allure de chien battu.

- Pardon. J'oublie parfois que je ne suis pas intéressant et que les autres n'en ont rien à faire de mon avis… Que je suis un paria méprisé !

Encore deux temples plus tard, Camus trouva le silence finalement inconfortable et lourd. Il guigna discrètement la mine tristounette de son pair, ébranlé.

Arrivé au Temple du Cancer, il se sentait carrément coupable et relança la conversation.

Ravi du résultat de ses minauderies aussi fausses que les illusions du Phénix, le second jumeau retrouva un grand sourire vainqueur.

- Kanon, sais-tu ce que veut dire le terme japonais _seme_ ?

- C'est le contraire d'_uke_, répondit Kanon, qui n'était polyglotte que pour les termes triviaux, les insultes et le sexe.

- Oui, mais encore ? s'irrita derechef Camus, qui avait l'impression d'ignorer stupidement un fait connu de tous les autres.

- Ben, s'amusa fort le second jumeau devant la mine perplexe de sa proie, ça désigne celui qui est au dessus, le dominant, celui qui met sa…

- Silence ! le coupa le onzième gold, douloureusement édifié. Je vois.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu as des vues sur un Japonais ?

- Non ! C'est Hyoga qui… bref, il parlait de ça.

- Oh ! L'élève a facilement dépassé le maître. Déjà lors des batailles, maintenant avec le sexe… Penses-tu, il a baisé avant toi, et il n'a pas mis des plombes à être le dominant… _lui_. Tu dois être fier de ton disciple !

Camus émit une sorte de grincement de dents, coulant un regard acidulé sur le faciès hilare de son dragueur _bis_.

- Tu as toujours l'art de réconforter tes semblables, Kanon des Gémeaux.

- Je sais.

- Et toi tu ne sais rien. Tu n'y étais pas. Tu ne sais rien de mes raisons tout à fait valables d'avoir laisser Milo dominer au commencement…

- Non, petit frigide, mais tu viens d'avoir la langue un peu longue dans ta hâte à te disculper… Mouahahahaha ! Maintenant je suis sûr que tu t'es pris le rôle du dessous au début ! Milo t'a bien eu ! Niark !

Camus serra les poings discrètement, ses ongles longilignes rentrant dans la chair.

- Je te déteste, Kanon des Gémeaux.

- A ton service mon joli canari. Moi je t'adore !

Le Verseau, rouge comme les cerises de la tarte piège du Taureau, ne répliqua rien à cette aberrante déclaration de l'ex-Marina.

On ne discutait pas avec les fous.

Arrivés au deuxième temple, ils auditionnèrent des hurlements aigus depuis le hall.

- Non, non, j'ai froid, mon maître te punira, Aldébaran du Taureau ! A l'aide, à l'aide !

Les deux conjurés dans l'opération " _capturer le malfaisant Kiki_ " échangèrent un regard féroce et satisfait.

- Ah les amis, les accueillit Aldébaran. Ce gosse crie affreusement.

- Allons voir, intima Kanon.

Le spectacle du jeune délinquant coincé devant le frigo plût aux Chevaliers volés, et Kiki, pleurnichard et furieux, vit ses trois aînés prendre le temps de boire un jus de pommes bien frais avant que Camus ne daigne faire liquéfier sa glace piège.

- Mon maître te le fera payer, Camus du Verseau !

- La ferme, ou je t'arrache cette tête à cheveux carotte, voleur, feula Kanon.

- J'ai rien volé ! J'ai rien en main !

- Tu comptais piller le frigo d'Aldébaran, accusa Camus, achevant de dégager l'apprenti du Bélier du carcan glaciaire par un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

- Aie, aie, aie ! glapit le disciple. Vous abusez de vos pouvoirs !

Voir le Brésilien ouvrir le frigo du délit pour en sortir la tarte du crime ne fit qu'ajouter à la douleur du garnement de s'être laissé prendre au piège.

- Servez-vous, sourit Aldébaran, je ramène ce petit asticot au Temple de la Vierge.

- Merci Aldébaran,

Charmé de rester en seule compagnie de sa proie, Kanon s'assit impoliment sur la table en bois, la pâtisserie à côté de lui, et s'agita de gourmandise.

- Amène un couteau pour couper cette tarte, Camus !

Le Verseau obtempéra, et en prit même un deuxième – à steak celui-là - en cas d'éventuel attentat à la pudeur perpétré par l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

- Descends, Kanon, on ne mange pas assis sur une table !

Kanon étira ses crocs, et plongea un doigt dans la crème fouettée.

- Petit coincé, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien fait sur une table !

Vexé, Camus piqua un léger fard et haussa les épaules. Kanon suçait maintenant son doigt crémeux avec vice et concupiscence, et le onzième gold déglutit péniblement en détournant son attention vers la tarte à couper. Deux, quatre, huit…

- Dis, très cher, tu ne comptes pas y passer la nuit à couper cette tarte ? Tu veux un mètre-ruban et une loupe pour calculer au millimètre près ?

En lui-même le Verseau s'insulta en français d'être bassement et physiquement troublé par le charme du second jumeau. On avait bien raison de dire que la chair était faible, et par son Scorpion chéri, il allait y remettre une bonne couche de glace.

- Camus !

Sursautant, Camus s'affaira et bientôt Kanon pût tenir entre ses griffes égoïstes le plus gros morceau de la pâtisserie.

- Aie !

- Crétin, tu t'es coupé ? se marra l'aimable Grec.

Camus haussa les épaules, examinant la pulpe sanglante de son index gauche.

- Ce n'est rien. Je remonte chez moi…

- Hey, tu vas pas te débiner ! protesta Kanon entre deux bouchées généreuses. Tu n'as pas mangé ta part, et ton doigt saigne beaucoup…

- Justement, j'ai du désinfectant chez moi…

- Donne ton doigt, je connais un remède rapide…

Camus recula derechef, dardant un regard sombre sur l'ennemi.

- Je connais ton remède, Milo m'a déjà fait le coup. " _La salive désinfecte, hein mon Camus ?_ ". Il m'a eu plein de fois lorsque nous étions apprentis.

- Et bé, c'était chaud entre vous, les gosses… Bon, je n'insiste pas. Bouffe plutôt cette belle part de tarte, ou la rumeur est vraie ?

- J'ai perdu le compte de vos ignobles rumeurs ! grinça le blessé en suçotant lui-même son index malmené par les ondes séductrices et perturbatrices du Gémeaux en second.

- Que t'es anorexique… Athéna en est persuadée, hein, elle qui veut te gaver…

- Oh, ironisa cruellement le Verseau, et nous savons tous qu'Athéna est une source hautement fiable et crédible…

- Un point pour toi, concéda Kanon.

- Je reste mince, c'est tout, au lieu d'avaler toutes des cochonneries grasses et sucrées comme d'autres…

- Tu as bien raison, tu es si bandant avec ta finesse de mannequin…

- _Kanon_ !

- Bah quoi, je peux pas mentir et dire que tu es moche, hein mon cher… Allez, cesse de bouder et viens, c'est pas pour une part de tarte au cerises que tu vas prendre trois kilos… C'est pas drôle, on finit toujours par me laisser seul, moi…

Pan, en plein dans la partie sensible cachée du onzième gardien. Camus soupira, sonda le cosmos de Milo – toujours aux thermes -, et consentit à se laisser tenter par la crème fraîche de la pâtisserie.

- Parlons cœur à cœur, Kanon – enfin, pour le peu qu'on a -, attaqua le Français entre deux cerises, pourquoi imites-tu brusquement ton frère pour me harceler ?

- Disons, renifla le cadet des jumeaux, s'octroyant une seconde part, disons que je te connaissais mal, je pensais que Milo avait choisi un glaçon frigide aussi joyeux qu'un croque-mort, et ennuyeux au lit…

- Je ne crois pas être _si_ ennuyeux au lit ! s'insurgea Camus, mortifié. C'est connu que les Français sont excellents ! Et Milo est content il me semble…

- Certes, et à force de voir Saga te courir après, je me suis interrogé, j'ai remarqué que tu avais un certain humour méchant quand on savait le déceler…

- La plupart du temps, ils sont trop bêtes pour le remarquer, ricana aigrement le QI le plus imposant du Sanctuaire.

- Moui. Bref, tu es un défi, mon joli petit frigide.

- Je ne suis _pas_ frigide ! Et puis, ton problème, Kanon, c'est qu'une fois que tu as ce que tu veux, ce n'est plus un défi, et tu laisses tomber ta victime.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je laisserais tomber quelqu'un comme toi après une seule nuit, informa presque sincèrement le jumeau en second.

- Oh, rit le Verseau, d'accord, tu tiendrais peut-être deux nuits avant de me balancer comme un vulgaire objet usagé ! Je suis flatté.

- Tssst, Saga a raison, minauda le rusé compère. On t'ouvre son cœur et tu te moques méchamment.

- Je ne me moque pas, nia l'autre, qui finalement avait entamé une seconde part de tarte lui aussi. Connaissant ton passé plus que boueux, j'ai du mal à croire à une sincérité subite de tes sentiments. C'est logique.

- L'amour n'est pas logique ! psalmodia Kanon, ses prunelles jade s'ornant d'autant de crème que la pâtisserie qu'il dévorait.

- Et bien moi, j'aime Milo, et lui seul, clôtura le Français en allant se laver les mains.

- Milo a bien de la chance, jeta Kanon en une dernière estocade perfide.

- Sois un peu plus sérieux au lieu de jouer les mauvais garçons, et toi aussi tu te trouveras quelqu'un de bien, conseilla en toute sympathie le Verseau. Tu sais, je comprends que tu veuilles rattraper le temps perdu à Cap Sounion, mais…

- Rien à voir, corna l'autre, qui se braquait aux seuls mots de _Cap Sounion_.

- Tu crois ? Pourquoi nous comportons nous en adolescents attardés depuis la fin des guerres, à boire, faire la fête et jouer les héros de sitcoms à la guimauve ? Pour vivre ce que nous avons raté à cause de notre entraînement inhumain de soldats !

- Ouah, s'esbaudit sincèrement le traître, je n'y avais pas pensé, tu es vachement psychologue, toi !

- C'est à la portée de n'importe quel abruti. Bien, passe un bon après-midi, Kanon.

Resté seul, Kanon bouda et termina la tarte, ses longues jambes battant dans le vide, ses cheveux hérissés par la défaite provisoire.

- Non, ricana-t-il, pas sûr que je le teste une seule nuit, celui-là. Je commence à comprendre Milo, vivre avec ce glaçon, ça doit être un défi à renouveler chaque jour qu'Athéna gâche de sa présence !

* * *

Le Scorpion fût contrarié de voir revenir son amant bourré de tarte aux cerises, ce qui l'empêcha de faire honneur aux bonnes frites cuisinées par le galant arachnide.

- Désolé, Milo, s'excusa son compagnon. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu ferais des frites, je croyais qu'on mangerait un sandwiche… Aldébaran était si content d'avoir piégé Kiki qu'il nous a offert la tarte qui a servi d'appât…

- Ouais, c'est cool, approuva le Grec, qui croquait goulûment dans ses frites. Mais c'est dommage ! C'est la première fois que je les réussis tellement bien, mes frites !

- Je vais en manger un peu ! Je ne voudrais pas décourager tes efforts culinaires !

Le propriétaire du huitième temple s'empiffra un moment en silence avant de s'étrangler avec une frite et de hurler. Il avait percuté le détail de la mort qui tue.

- _Nous_ ? Qui ça, nous ?

- Bien, déglutit le Verseau en reprenant des frites – Milo faisait d'indéniables progrès – Kanon et moi. C'était un piège monté ensemble avec Aldébaran et…

Le malheureux arachnide jaloux s'empourpra et tapa du poing sur la toile cirée de la table de sa cuisine.

- Je comprends ! T'as plus faim ni envie de déjeuner avec ton petit ami parce que tu manges des pâtisseries avec un homme, qui je te le rappelle, Camus, veut te mettre à poil dans son lit pour te baiser avec ou sans consentement !

- Ne sois pas vulgaire, se froissa le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. J'ai fait preuve de politesse, Kanon se vexait que je ne veuille pas rester avec lui, tu sais, il est encore un peu mis à l'écart à cause de ses crimes passées…

- Putain, jura de plus belle Milo, mais t'es con parfois, chouchou ! Kanon est encore plus comédien que moi, il te prend par la pitié pour t'avoir au tournant !

- Tu crois qu'il ne souffre pas et que tout ça était une manière de m'enjôler ? s'enquit Camus, agacé de s'être fait avoir bêtement.

- Et comment ! confirma le Grec, de mauvaise humeur. Tu es un glaçon, mais super naïf pour tout ce qui est des histoires de fesses et menteries pour draguer.

- Je ferai plus attention, promit le naïf, froissé.

Voir la main de son amant changea heureusement les idées du conjoint possessif.

- Camus, ton doigt, tu saignes, il y en a partout !

- Oh, zut… Je me suis coupé en tranchant la tarte… Continue de manger, Milo, je vais vite mettre un pansement…

- Okay.

Resté seul, Milo du Scorpion recommença à se régaler tout en maudissant sur tous les tons le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et les jumeaux.

Son lieu de vie devenait un refuge pour les pervers de tout poil et toute couleur de cheveux, acharnés à le séparer de son cher et merveilleux Camus, tout ça sous le nez pointu et indifférent de la réincarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

- Shion peut toujours causer, le vieux bouc, je m'arrangerai pour que Camus et moi on prenne une retraite ultra anticipée ! promit le Scorpion.

Il fallait bien rêver pour survivre, au Sanctuaire.


	38. Approche moi et tu es mort

Hello à tous !

Mes vacances se sont bien déroulées, je suis même passée à un cheveu de Sainte-Maxime et par LE fameux péage ou la carte de nos tourtereaux fait scrouitch. Le destin a de ses ironies, mon fou rire hystérique n'ayant pas été compris par mon conducteur d'homme.

Nous retrouvons Kiki livré par Aldébaran, Shunreï subissant à nouveau un Seiya de plus en plus paniqué par l'anniversaire de Saori. Il en va même à quémander des conseils à la dernière personne à qui s'adresser.

Milo fait des cauchemars Kanonniens et extorque une promesse à Camus, Kanon est plus Kanonnien que jamais, Saori calcule de plus belle des choses qui ne la regardent en rien.

La cinquième rumeur_ bis _s'ornemente.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Approche-moi et tu es mort

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Approche-moi et tu es mort**

Shunreï, recueillie généreusement par un vieillard violet qui en avait fait une parfaite maîtresse de maison, passa une deuxième soirée de pénitence cruelle.

Seiya de Pégase était en pleine crise de panique, et se voyait écrasé en rêve par un monceau de calendriers – nippons et européens – sur lesquels éclatait en rouge la date du premier septembre.

Jouant avec une perfection affectée son rôle de meilleur ami, Shiryu du Dragon, en fait, sentait intérieurement son sang bouillir et s'inverser dans ses veines en une remontée de cascade tumultueuse – et potentiellement mortelle.

Sa fiancée, inquiète, le couvait sous ses paupières bistrées, car tout le monde au Sanctuaire savait la nette tendance du deuxième bronze aux pertes d'hémoglobine spectaculaires et pas toujours justifiées. Etait-ce le désir de se mettre en valeur comme éternel second du héros qui poussait le Dragon aux pires excès de sacrifice pour attirer l'attention sur lui ?

Bref.

- Ton idée de chapeau était géniale, Shiryu, mais Saori verrait tout de suite que j'ai copié sur toi…

Shiryu n'en était pas tellement sûr à vrai dire.

- Elle est tellement intelligente et fine, ma Saori !

La jeune Chinoise retint de justesse un " _hppppp_ " de rire avec tout le potentiel génétique et _zen-éthique_ de ses ancêtres.

- Seiya, tenta le jeune homme en tunique lilas, secouant sa longue chevelure de plus en plus développée. Seiya, ton cadeau doit être personnel, tu ne dois pas mendier des conseils à tout le monde là-dessus ! Saori t'aime, elle sera très contente que tu lui ais offert un cadeau, les femmes sont comme ça : une attention qui nous paraît idiote, et elles fondent !

- T'as raison, Shiryu.

- Vraiment, Shiryu ? interrogea alors une tonalité toute chargée de miel et d'aigre-doux oriental.

Le jeune japonais se figea soudain d'une détresse plus ultime que l'ultime dragon : dans sa hâte à se débarrasser de son meilleur copain, il n'avait plus pensé aux petites oreilles, blanches mais femelles, de sa très chère fiancée.

Qui malgré son étalage en surface de principes désuets et non féministes, dissimulait en elle une cascade de susceptibilité grondante.

- Je veux dire, balbutia Shiryu, plus pris au piège que dans un cercueil d'améthyste. Je veux dire, en général. Notre couple est bien sûr à part, et…

La douce Shunreï démontra alors que les femmes chinoises pouvaient également crier et casser la vaisselle sur le dos du mâle, tout cela en gardant naturellement le don millénaire et raffiné de faire de chaque détail de la vie quotidienne une œuvre d'art.

Le canasson volant, lui, avait prudemment pris ses cliques, ses claques et deux bières Tsing-Tao pour continuer à ruminer en paix, sur les marches entre le Temple de la Balance et celui du Scorpion.

Deux interludes de hurlements scorpionnesques et de chants _made in_ Verseau ne l'aidèrent pas à se concentrer, mais finalement tout rentra dans l'ordre et les lumières du huitième temple s'éteignirent.

- Je devrais peut-être demander à Camus, il est si bien élevé… réfléchit à haute voix Pégase. Mais ses choix ne plairaient sans doute pas à ma Saori… Ou demander à Milo ? Mais il risque de me conseiller quelque chose de pas convenable pour une déesse vierge… Ou alors…

* * *

Chez le hurleur Scorpion, Milo avait la somnolence post-coïtale soupçonneuse, et Camus l'engourdissement post-coïtal somnolent. Certains aimaient bavarder sur l'oreiller, lui n'était pas de ceux-là – il n'aimait pas à bavarder tout court.

- Dis, ronchonnait Milo, prêt à s'endormir, dans les bras de son Camus.

- Oui ? fit malgré tout patiemment le Français.

- Kanon, il t'attire ?

- Milo ! protesta le Français, ensommeillé. Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Cela vous gâchait un bon acte d'amour, ça, de parler de la cinquième rumeur _bis_ !

- Nan, mais si t'avais à choisir entre Saga et Kanon ?

- Tu n'as pas de questions encore_ plus_ stupides ?

- Nan, mais imagine par exemple qu'il n'y ait plus que toi et eux…

- Je pourrais parfaitement rester célibataire, renifla avec componction le mentor de Hyoga. Ils n'ont qu'à s'arranger entre eux !

L'idée incestueuse fit ricaner le Scorpion.

- Nan, mais sérieusement Camus…

Le Scorpion, signe tourmenté, adorait se supplicier avec ce qui n'existait pas encore.

- Comment veux-tu que je choisisse entre deux hommes que je n'aime pas ?

- Prends le meilleur au lit !

- Ce n'est peut-être pas mon critère d'élection ultime, Milo…

Hululement horrifié du huitième gold.

- Mais pourquoi t'es avec moi, alors ? Je ne suis bon qu'au lit !

- Franchement, tu es stupide, mon Milo. Tu n'as pas honte de te déprécier ainsi ? Tu es un peu fou, mais drôle, sincère, romantique quand tu veux, excellent combattant et… Zut, tu cherches toujours les compliments, pourquoi je raconte tout ça moi ?

Tout ce sorbet apaisant à la fraise jeté sur les blessures emplies de venin de l'arachnide parvint enfin à apaiser l'atmosphère.

- Je t'adore, chouchou… Tu vois le meilleur en moi, et c'est pas facile !

- J'aime la difficulté. Et maintenant, bonne nuit, Milo, clôtura le Verseau rougissant.

Frétillant, son compagnon se glua à lui dans une étreinte étouffante de pinces.

- Bonne nuit mon Camus...

- Et bouge un peu ce pingouin en peluche du lit. On a plus six ans.

- Menteur, chouchou, Aiolos m'a dit que tu dormais avec quand j'étais sur Death Queen Island ! T'as même encore ton doudou Mickey de gamin planqué dans une boîte dans ton armoire, alors…

- La ferme et dors, Milo.

Un rire homérique et grec tira encore une fois Pégase de la morne stupeur qui lui tenait lieu de réflexion.

* * *

Aldébaran du Taureau, de son côté, avait forcé la porte du Temple de la spiritualité avec son galop de corrida, Kiki balancé au bout de son imposant bras comme une ménagère ferait danser l'anse de son panier.

- Mü du Bélier, mon ami, Shaka de la Vierge ! gronda cet homme que tous prenaient à tort comme un bon gros nounours pas très futé, bonasse et gentil jusqu'à la niaiserie avec le QI du bovin nourri aux farines suspectes.

Ce fût l'homme doué des confidences de Bouddha qui parût, dans un savant négligé de sari purpurin, ses blonds cheveux éparpillés dans son dos comme une rivière d'or pur s'échappant de son lit. Les suçons appliqués par la bouche d'un Bélier fougueux, qui éclataient vigoureusement à la vue sur la gorge et les épaules d'albâtre de Shaka, trahissaient cependant que le l'homme le plus proche des dieux se vendait désormais au Diable de la luxure et de la concupiscence.

- Aldébaran, prononça nettement l'Indien, tentant de faire percevoir par son simple ton que le deuxième gardien était comme tous les humains un tas de boue mal pétri et voué à la destruction.

Le fier Taureau avait le cuir résistant et imperméable à toute nuance de culpabilisation religieuse.

- Dis à Mü de se rhabiller et de venir, Shaka, ordonna le Brésilien, un sourire en coin jouant sur son visage dont la bonté intérieure compensait les traits ingrats.

Vexé, Shaka se replia sur son tapis persan et revint bientôt en compagnie d'un Atlante à la tenue tibétaine hâtivement rajustée.

- Mon ami ! accueillit Mü, même si son amant lui avait dit en coulisses tout le mal qu'il pensait des taureaux mal éduqués qui venaient déranger les gens honnêtes en plein jour.

Le sociable Bélier avait toutefois découvert que son cher petit ami appréciait ou même simplement _tolérait_ peu de monde : toutes proportions gardées, Camus du Verseau était d'une sociabilité débordante, chaleureuse et joviale comparé à la Vierge aux errements mystiques.

- Ô, Maître, mon maître ! glapit le jeune Kiki, en une frappante imitation de Hyoga du Cygne, disciple à vie du onzième gardien.

- Kiki ! s'étonna le Bélier réparateur d'armures, en une série de clignements de paupières manifestant une difficulté certaine à revenir à la basse réalité terrestre après avoir fréquenté des cieux trop élevés.

- J'ai rien fait, Maître Mü, s'empressa le rouquin, s'agitant toujours avec vélocité entre la grande patte d'Aldébaran. C'est eux qui m'ont maltraité ! Camus du Verseau m'a gelé et donné un coup de pied aux fesses ! Kanon des Gémeaux m'a menacé de le couper la tête !

Le petit Atlante se mit alors à pleurnicher de façon extrêmement convaincante pour un mentor crédule, mais fausse pour la sourcilleuse réincarnation de Bouddha.

- Petite vermine, aurais-tu commis l'irréparable ? martela la Vierge.

- Il a été pris la main dans le frigo, en train de voler ma tarte aux cerises, gronda le Taureau. Il y a trois témoins irrécusables !

Mü du Bélier, frappé douloureusement dans son honneur sans faille de Chevalier d'Athéna, de pédagogue éclairé et de race atlante, secoua ses longs cheveux parme en un balancement de déception.

- Kiki, j'ai honte pour toi.

- Tu as tort, renifla le prétentieux blondinet élu des dieux. Il ne faut jamais avoir honte de soi, encore moins pour les autres !

- Aldébaran, pardonne-lui pour cette fois, tenta Mü.

- Je veux bien pardonner, rugit le Brésilien, lâchant le gamin sur le sol parfaitement pur de Shaka, mais il faut que cela cesse, un point c'est tout !

- Cela cessera, promit le Bouddha vivant, d'un ton subtilement agrémenté de ciguë.

Satisfait dans ses attentes, Aldébaran tourna ses grands talons.

- Je tiendrai ça à l'œil, tu sais ! Bon courage, Mû !

- Merci mon ami, soupira le premier gardien, qui ne sût pas exactement si son ancien voisin parlait de son élève ou de son amant.

Des deux, sans doute.

- Bon, susurra l'amant avec la gourmandise qu'il avait à précipiter un ver de terre gigotant dans l'un des six enfers. Bon, Kiki, notre épreuve a visiblement été un échec !

- Mais j'ai bien dû survivre puisque vous m'avez jeté dehors ! se défendit férocement le mini-Bélier, l'orangé colérique de ses joues assorti à ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai, Shaka, plaida Mü.

- Petit imbécile, siffla la perfection incarnée au Sanctuaire sous la forme virginale du sixième protecteur d'Athéna. Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir volé !

- Ah ? s'esbaudirent en commun les deux Atlantes laineux.

- Mais de t'être laissé prendre ! acheva le vertueux Chevalier de la Vierge.

Il produisit alors un effrayant sourire plein de quenottes pointues et brillantes

- Et tu vas le payer cher !

* * *

- Camus chéri, gémissait le Scorpion entre deux croissants au chocolat matinaux. Promets de ne plus revoir Kanon !

Le malheureux huitième gardien avait été victime d'un cauchemar atroce et plus vrai que nature, et le raconta à son homme pour le convaincre : Saga offrant une autre bague à Camus et une pile de livres. Demandant _son_ glaçon en mariage. Camus refusait avec hauteur et Milo riait.

Jusque là, c'était un songe merveilleux, et Milo offrait sa propre bague avec amour. C'est là que le rêve avait mal tourné, Camus lui tapotant le dos et refusant de se marier.

Triste, Milo avait cédé, mais alors tout s'était encore aggravé : Kanon survenait, en pantalon de cuir sexy, rasé de frais, le sourire aguicheur et conquérant, couvrait le Verseau d'une cascade de bijoux rutilants sortis de ses doigts magiques, prenait _son_ Camus par la main pour lui présenter un magnifique yacht clapotant dans le port du Pirée.

Hagard, hurlant sous le nom du bateau – " _Aurora Execution_ ", bien sûr -, le pauvre arachnide avait vu Camus sourire comme une héroïne débile de film à l'eau de rose et accepter que le traître Dragon des Mers lui passe autour du doigt une alliance – qui devait valoir le triple de la sienne ou de celle de Saga.

A ce stade, il se fit interrompre par l'agacement rationnel de son compagnon, qui lapait imperturbablement son thé chaud.

- Tu es stupide, Milo, j'ai le mal de mer, je ne vais pas accepter un yacht en cadeau !

Le Grec refusa de se laisser amadouer et continua son récit : Les deux héros montaient donc sur le fameux bateau après un baiser torride, sous la véritable serviette blanche d'adieu agitée par une Athéna radieuse, et Camus avait juste un geste nonchalant de la main pour son ex-petit ami largué en une minute. Et lui donnait comme seule explication, de sa voix froide, que Kanon " _était mieux pourvu de tout_ ", et qu'il lui offrirait un train de vie supérieur et luxueux.

- Quel rêve absolument ridicule, Milo, jugea le Verseau, méprisant. Tu me vois me marier par intérêt financier ?

Milo, boudeur et barbouillé de chocolat, haussa ses épaules dorées par le soleil en un geste qui n'était pas exempt d'un certain doute.

- Ah, merci de ton opinion ! se froissa le Français. Tu me prends pour un être vénal ? Et d'abord, ce cauchemar est illogique. D'où Kanon tirerait-il autant d'argent ? Il est toujours fauché.

- Vouais. Mais il en a une plus grande que moi, et _ça_, c'est la vérité !

- Je m'en fiche de la taille, tu es lourd, Milo !

- J'ai trop peur, mon Camus, pitié, refuse de frayer avec ce vicieux sur pattes ! En échange, je te promets de moins inviter Aphro, Death et lui. Je sais qu'ils t'ennuient, avec leurs émissions de foot, leurs bières et leurs joints.

- Le football est encore un moindre mal, grinça amèrement un garçon qui se délogeait systématiquement des soirées de son petit copain. Mais, Milo…

- Jure-moi que tu vas le fuir et ne plus lui adresser la parole !

Sous le chagrin sincère de son arachnide paranoïaque, le fier Maître des Glaces céda – essentiellement pour avoir le calme.

- Je promets.

- Merci Camus, je t'aime tant !

- Moi aussi. C'est ton tour de faire la vaisselle au fait.

Ravi de son succès, le Scorpion nouvellement galant s'empressa, et Camus reprit un deuxième thé vert en ouvrant le journal. Il allait y prendre goût, à un Milo assumant les corvées ménagères.

* * *

Kanon avait guetté Camus pendant une heure, onze minutes, une seconde, et l'attrapa en fin de matinée devant le Temple des Poissons.

- Youhou, Camus !

Sous le sourire paraissant inhabituellement franc du fourbe ex-Dragon des Mers, Camus du Verseau se figea. Son propre rictus tint de tout sauf du sourire.

- Tu vas bien, t'as l'air tout malade ? continua sans complexe Kanon, qui ne commit pas l'erreur fraternelle de toucher sa proie, même pour une virile poignée de main.

Le onzième gardien, ligoté par sa politesse, commit sa première entorse à son engagement en répondant au salut de son ennemi.

- Bonjour, Kanon. Je vais très bien, merci. Et au revoir.

- Hé ! geignit le traître, qui en fait n'était pas du tout surpris de cette réaction malgré sa fausse bouille de gamin choqué. Ben, sympa !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tenta d'adoucir la muflerie le Français. J'ai promis à Milo de me tenir loin de tes griffes baladeuses.

- Maieuh ! C'est trop pas juste ! hulula le deuxième Chevalier des Gémeaux. T'es sûr que c'est pas ma présence qui te barbe ? J'ai pas une conversation assez intelligente ? Tu…

- Moi je veux bien discuter avec toi, Kanon, mais Milo est si jaloux, je ne vais pas ruiner ma tranquillité conjugale pour le plaisir d'être gentil avec toi.

Camus du Verseau avait beau être trop silencieux et avare de ses sentiments, il se montrait parfois d'une sincérité un peu trop prolixe à des moments parfaitement inopportuns.

Kanon, roi des margoulins retors, eût un alors sourire triste et aussi résigné à l'exclusion que son jumeau l'était à la rédemption.

- Je comprends très bien, Camus, tu as raison. Milo est si bien par rapport à moi.

- Cesse de te dénigrer, idiot. Pour ça, Milo et toi vous faites la paire.

- Bon, je te laisse alors, je vais te faciliter la tâche, promit le second jumeau avec toute la noblesse qu'il lui était possible de mettre dans sa vieille tunique d'entraînement.

- Merci.

- Je veux rester le copain de Milo, et j'aurais bien aimé que toi aussi tu deviennes mon ami, Camus, continua le fourbe, poussant un trémolo de regret dans son gosier habitué à la production de menteries. J'ai si peu d'amis !

- Tu as DeathMask et Aphrodite…

- Ce sont des camarades, des collègues de médisance, pas des confidents !

Là, par contre, Kanon était tout à fait sincère.

- Et il me semble que tu ne cherchais pas l'amitié, mais le sexe d'un soir.

- Tout le monde peut changer d'avis ! renifla avec une mine vertueuse Kanon.

Camus lança un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule et Kanon retint un ricanement. Parole, le Verseau se dandinerait presque d'un pied sur l'autre, à tenter ainsi de ménager la chèvre et le chou – en l'occurrence le Scorpion et le Dragon des Mers. Ce gamin était trop choupinet, pensa un être qui se croyait, par ses huit ans de plus, mature et très avancé dans la sagesse expérimentée malgré ses allures de grand ado attardé.

- Je vais au Palais, maintenant. Essaye de m'éviter, ou Milo pourrait bien te mettre une correction, clôtura rapidement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, qui se sentait sur une banquise glissante.

Et encore, si le froid Verseau avait lu les mots " _gamin_ _choupinet_ " dans le cerveau fécond du Gémeaux _bis_, il aurait encore plus glissé, et se serait vexé jusqu'aux confins de sa personnalité orgueilleuse et fière.

- Bonne journée, Kanon.

- Mouais, je viens de me prendre un râteau, bonne journée, tu parles !

Le Français s'éclipsa sans laisser loisir au comédien de continuer son petit numéro de charme et de martyr numéro un du Sanctuaire.

Resté seul, Kanon sortit une cigarette illégale de sa poche et l'alluma en laissant filtrer un grand sourire de gavial.

Il était vraiment le meilleur, se congratula-t-il. Bon, il avait peut-être l'air d'avoir perdu des points, mais en fait… il était sûr que non ! Camus ne lui tournait le dos que parce que ce cher Milo était en train de lui faire subir des crises de jalousie. En fait, le petit frigide n'avait aucune hargne contre lui, il aimait finalement discuter avec sa merveilleuse personne.

Et il s'inquiétait même du fait que son violent petit copain puisse lui mettre une raclée – au passage, ce n'était pas demain la veille que l'arachnide le surpasserait, hein…

Communément avec Saga, Kanon pouvait ne retenir d'une situation que les éléments qui l'arrangeaient.

* * *

- Il paraît que Camus refuse désormais d'adresser la parole à Kanon…

- Ah bon ? Mais il paraît aussi que c'est parce que Milo lui a interdit formellement !

- Camus, obéir à son mec ? Bizarre…

- Il est diplomate et veut la paix de ses fesses gelées…

- Mais il aimerait donc fréquenter davantage Kanon, alors ?

La cinquième rumeur_ bis_ s'ornementa subséquemment de la certitude suivante : l'amour étrange de l'ex-Marina traître à sa Déesse, traître à son Dieu marin manipulé, traître à absolument tout, aurait une infime chance de s'épanouir si Milo du Scorpion, jaloux à mort, ne tyrannisait pas son petit ami en réduisant sa liberté individuelle.

* * *

Sur son trône froid et ouvragé, Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna à qui l'adolescente laissait peu de place, s'éventait nonchalamment entre deux signatures que le rusé Shion était parvenu à lui extorquer.

- Et celle-ci pour l'aide financière à la maison de retraite de Rodario…

- Ah, il y a une maison de retraite ? corna Saori, dont la cervelle étudiait en parallèle un problème bien plus intéressant que la pauvreté locale.

- Une visite y est prévue pour jeudi en quinze…

- C'est ton rôle de Grand Pope, Shion, réfuta la jeune fille, qui ne comptait pas gaspiller ses talents et sa divine beauté à visiter des vieillards gâteux.

Elle détestait hospices et hôpitaux.

- Nous verrons, ne se laissa pas éconduire l'Atlante, irrité. Bien, maintenant…

- Encore ? se plaignit la jeune déesse.

Elle parapha d'un trait de plus en plus négligé un autre papier, revenant à ses réflexions : la cinquième rumeur et la cinquième rumeur _bis_.

Elle avait voulu favoriser l'union Camus/Petit Pope, mais si Kanon était enfin sincèrement amoureux… Quoi de mieux qu'un conjoint froid et raisonné pour museler définitivement le pire trublion de sa Chevalerie décadente ?

D'un autre côté… Que faire alors d'un Scorpion empoisonné et touché dans ses points vitaux par l'abandon de son presque fiancé ?

Par Papa et son grand-père, pourquoi avait-elle sous ses ordres tant d'adultes psychopathologiques, ingérables et immatures ?

* * *

Le soleil de Grèce brûlait impitoyablement à son zénith, et c'était une bonne heure pour se promener tranquille. A part quelque malheureux apprentis qui avaient la malchance d'avoir un maître dur, tout le monde se reposait en laissant passer la grosse chaleur.

Aux arènes, Seiya de Pégase déboula, hérissé, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, l'œil pétillant de joie/connerie - rayer la mention inutile. l

Son bel élan fût stoppé net par un feulement de tigresse en colère.

Le Chevalier de l'Ophiucius s'entraînait dans l'arène, tranquille et solitaire. Dur de voir l'ex-élu de son cœur farouche, qui l'avait rejetée avec toute la délicatesse lui étant propre - bref comme un sagouin maladroit -, pour agoniser d'amour aux pieds d'une réincarnation bidon… Une pouffiasse, selon Shaina, qui possédait certes de magnifiques cheveux mais un QI douteux et surtout l'art d'apporter des ennuis sans fin...

Comment Seiya avait-il pu préférer cette Déesse incapable de se défendre à elle, Chevalier respecté et endurant, lui ayant sauvé plein de fois la mise en se sacrifiant ? Tellement injuste ! Cette Saori, qui enfant n'avait fait que le fouetter, adolescente l'avait traité comme un larbin avant de se laisser kidnapper à de multiples reprises, lançant Seiya dans des quêtes mutilantes et désespérées…

Et bien, il avait quand même préféré " _Miss porte-poisse_ " à " _Shaina fidèle bouclier_ ".

Shaina était fière et avait du caractère. Elle raccommodait patiemment son cœur en lambeaux. Elle ne pleurait que dans son oreiller, à l'abri des regards. Elle s'ouvrait à d'autres horizons plus vastes, plus escarpés, plus brûlants d'incendies phénixiens. Mais il ne fallait rien exagérer !

Que Seiya persiste à lui taper sur l'épaule comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Qu'il essaye de lier conversation en égrenant les mérites de Saori !

Qu'il ose, suprême insulte, s'enquérir de ses amours !

- Shaiiiiinaaa ! hurla Seiya du plus loin qu'il vit les mèches vertes de la femme chevalier.

Pour le Japonais, sa bonne vieille complice Shaina était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour résoudre son problème de cadeau féminin – bien que n'importe quel résident du Sanctuaire eusse comprit que les présents correspondants aux désirs de Saori Kido n'avaient aucune chance d'être communs à ceux de Shaina de l'Ophiucius.

- Shaiiiiinaaa ! glapit encore le bronze en lui tapant - ô surprise - sur l'épaule.

Vlan, bing, bang ! Une prise audacieuse du Chevalier d'argent lui fit mordre la poussière.

- Seiya, petite larve puante ! cria hargneusement l'Italienne avec une expression qui terroriserait n'importe quel être normalement constitué.

Mais il fallait croire que Seiya n'était _pas_ normalement constitué. Le plus aveugle n'était pas celui qu'on croit… Shiryu était en somme d'une clairvoyance redoutable par rapport à lui. Et le canasson n'avait même plus l'excuse du masque dissimulant le visage des femmes chevaliers, puisque Athéna dans une crise de modernité avait aboli cette inique coutume.

Non, il ne remarquait jamais rien. La preuve, il se releva, poussiéreux mais souriant aux anges.

- Shaina, tu as encore accompli des progrès ! C'est incroyable !

- Fiche-moi le camp, Seiya ! lui intima la femme avec un geste de la main éloquent, voire grossier.

- Oui, mais, Shaina… Je voudrais te demander… Quel cadeau offrir à une femme pour son anniver…

Le bourricot n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Shaina, après un triple axel suivi d'un petit salto avant, insinua rudement son coude dans les côtes de Seiya. Il se ramassa à nouveau le sable de l'arène mais se releva aussitôt.

- Ah, ah, ah, rit-il en s'avançant. Tu ne m'auras pas, Shaina ! Je suis Pégase, le chevalier de l'espoir et je me relève toujours !

Modeste, le Seiya ! Il aimait varier ses textes, en plus…

- Raaah ! hurla la fille à la tignasse verte, putain Seiya, t'es con où tu le fais exprès ? DE-GA-GES DE MA VUE !

- Mais, on est amis, Shaina, et tes conseils…

Il était engagé sur une mauvaise voie. Le Chevalier d'argent émettait à présent une série de sifflements menaçants qui faisaient honneur à sa constellation. Et elle sortit ses griffes, au propre comme au figuré.

Quelques badauds observaient désormais la scène avec un intérêt passionné. Les démêlés houleux entre le Divin Pégase et l'Ophiucius faisaient partie du feuilleton du sanctuaire, au même titre que la contre-contre rumeur, la cinquième rumeur et cinquième rumeur _bis_, les caprices d'Athéna et les résultats sportifs.

Hyoga, qui pour une fois n'était pas flanqué d'une blonde, murmura une remarque amusée à l'oreille d'un Shun rougissant.

DeathMask, bras croisés, harangua Shaina dans leur langue natale, et on pouvait déduire qu'il l'encourageait à écraser Pégase le plus cruellement possible.

En retrait derrière une colonne, Ikki du Phénix dardait un regard intense sur la belle combattante d'une part, et surveillait Shun et l'affreux canard de Sibérie d'autre part.

Le malheureux volatile immortel ignorait hélas qu'il était trop tard et que tout était consommé depuis la veille.

Shaina prit une position offensive, ongles aigus en avant. Elle irradiait de rage avec les émanations d'un tuyau chauffé à blanc.

Seiya n'était vraiment pas futé car il se frotta la nuque en ricanant bêtement. Il fallait absolument que l'Italienne lui donne un conseil féminin et avisé ! Shaina était si amusante, elle aimait tant à plaisanter pour se prouver sa valeur de combattante… N'est-ce pas ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Seiya ! tenta une dernière fois Shaina, qui retroussait ses lèvres sur des dents blanches dont les canines semblaient s'allonger de seconde en seconde en une saisissante illusion d'optique.

Mais Seiya, persuadé de la comédie amicale de sa chère amie aimablement éconduise en amour, allait se la jouer bourrin jusqu'au bout.

- Tu es si drôle, ma Shaina ! s'esclaffa donc le niais.

Trop c'était trop !

- Défends-toi, Pégase ! hurla Shaina, rauque d'exaspération.

- Je ne frapperai pas une femme, s'obstina Seiya, tout sourire.

Un choc terrible projetât Shaina sur Seiya.

Les bras en croix, il se retrouva avec le torse littéralement lacéré des _Thunder Claw_. Et il riait encore.

A genoux, le Chevalier d'Argent le tira sanguinairement par le col et approcha son visage pâle de celui du Chevalier Divin.

- Seiya, c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète mon bonhomme : approche-moi en parlant d'_elle_ et tu es _mort_… souffla-t-elle en le foudroyant de ses yeux verts.

Un applaudissement isolé retentit, et les quelques spectateurs virent, effarés, Ikki descendre lentement les marches vers Shaina.

- Beau combat, Shaina, loua le Phénix avec un de ses rares sourires sincères, accordés au rythme d'un par bataille.

- Merci, accepta Shaina d'un hochement de tête distant.

Le bronze/divin s'aventura à lui tendre la main mais Shaina la dédaigna et se releva d'un bond souple. Ikki, décidément en veine d'audace, la suivit malgré son coup d'œil torve.

- Tu sais, Shaina, tu devrais être flattée.

- Flattée ? releva la jeune femme, intriguée malgré elle.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que Seiya avait choisi Saori comme copine à cause de leur QI très proches l'un de l'autre ?

Les traits purs de l'Ophiucius se contractèrent et tous reculèrent à l'idée d'une explosion de colère. Un son argentin résonna et tous écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

Shaina _avait ri_. Elle accorda même un sourire doux et furtif au phénix avant de se détourner.

Shun, radieux de voir son frère se jeter dans la grâce de l'amour, calculant que cela lui permettrait de vivre le sien avec son beau Cygne, battit des mains avec un sourire exagéré d'héroïne de shojo manga.

DeathMask du Cancer, hérissé de stupeur, fila incontinent chez Aphrodite diffuser l'incroyable nouvelle rumeur : Shaina de l'Ophiucius, cœur blessé à mort par le bourricot de co-directeur, _riait_ avec Ikki du Phénix, inadapté social patenté.

Pégase gisait toujours ensanglanté dans l'arène.


	39. L'habit fera le moine

Hello à tous !

Tout d'abord, je te remercie beaucoup de ta review, Lonie. Non, je ne suis pas comédienne ^^

Nous retrouvons Kanon, décidé à gagner du terrain, et s'adressant à la pire personne pour y arriver.

Saga gère une répétition mouvementée, Shaka se montre sévère avec Kiki, et Shion voit encore Athéna lui glisser entre les doigts.

Saori a une excellente journée, et manifeste tant son contentement que cela inquiète Seiya.

Milo est encore plus jaloux et prend une décision.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **L'habit fera le moine

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**L'habit fera le moine**

Kanon des Gémeaux, son sourire tout en dents de scies, frappa à la double porte fraîchement réparée de la salle dévolue à Athéna, et entra sans demander audience.

- Kanon ! l'accueillit cependant aimablement la Déesse de la Sagesse, seule, et qui s'ennuyait.

Son divin popotin ressentait la dureté froide du trône malgré le coussin en velours mauve placé en tampon – et aussi les coussinets rembourrés de sa cellulite adolescente, mais certains sujets ne pouvaient _pas_ être abordés quand il s'agissait des réincarnations célestes.

La génuflexion rapide et esquissée de l'ex-traître ne fût pas très conforme à l'étiquette Sanctuairienne, mais Athéna, décidemment en veine indulgente, sourit.

- J'ai besoin d'un service, balança immédiatement le Grec, en homme sachant ce qu'il voulait.

- Je t'écoute, frétilla Saori, autant de curiosité que pour changer de position.

- Je voudrais changer de look, Déesse Athéna, je ne possède que deux tenues d'entraînements fichues, et une paire de sandales, et ma foi…

La céleste patronne du Sanctuaire ouvrit bien haut ses paupières décorées de maquillage framboisé.

- Oh ! proféra-t-elle, subjuguée par une telle aberration dans l'ordre établi des choses.

- Ouais.

- Oh ! répéta Saori. Chercherais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, à impressionner un homme raffiné, Chevalier des Gémeaux ?

Créature aimant à plaider le faux pour savoir le vrai, la Japonaise eût le plaisir d'obtenir un grand mouvement approbateur de crinière océane.

- Ouais, confirma sans complexes ni honte Kanon. Je veux baiser Camus, et…

Remarquant le minois choqué de sa supérieure et les joues s'assortissant à ses paupières framboise, l'ex-Marina, qui tenait à obtenir l'appui de Saori, rétrograda aussi vite qu'un requin retourné contre un surfeur.

- Je veux dire, _séduire_ Camus. Je patauge un peu dans ce nouveau vocabulaire. Aimer la même personne depuis une semaine change un peu la donne, Déesse.

Athéna, radieuse, bondit de son trône et sauta au cou de son renégat doré, soulageant au passage son séant meurtri par son vertueux devoir.

- C'est merveilleux Kanon ! Je suis si heureuse que tu découvres _enfin _le sentiment de l'amour sincère et désintéressé !

- Ouais, ouais, éternua Kanon sous les parfums forts et chics émanant de sa patronne. Mais pas de chance, Camus est en couple alors…

- Mais c'est ton premier amour, à trente et un an, Kanon ! Ne te décourage pas ! Et si Camus te repousse, cela ne sera pas du temps perdu, tu t'entraîneras pour ton deuxième amour !

- Mais j'ai besoin de vous, insista le jumeau, qui parvint à s'écarter de Saori sans la repousser brutalement.

- Changer de tenue ne peut être qu'une très bonne idée, c'est un fait, renifla avec amusement la jeune fille, qui se tapotait maintenant le menton avec son index laqué lui aussi de framboise.

- Camus est emm… embêtant, Altesse, il s'en fout que Milo reste sale et lui saute dessus sans se doucher, mais moi, il trouve que je pue.

- Et bien… hésita l'héritière Kido, balançant entre la charité divine et la vérité brute. Sans doute qu'on accepte plus de l'être aimé !

Fière de sa théorie, elle ne remarqua pas que cela s'appliquait à ses narines délicates et aux émanations nauséabondes de son bourricot de petit ami.

Seiya de Pégase, viril et actif, aimait transpirer, et faisait tout dans une journée pour s'y appliquer un maximum.

- Mais il m'aime pas. Donc, je voudrais acheter des vêtements modernes et luxueux.

- Tu pourrais emprunter ceux de Saga ?

- Saga ? cracha ironiquement le filial Kanon. Il aime se foutre à poil sous ses toges de Petit Pope maintenant… Et ses vêtements civils sont hyper ringards !

- Bon, et alors, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Que vous m'accompagniez à Athènes pour faire les courses, me conseiller, et…

- Et ?

- Et payer la facture, car moi et ces petits bouts de plastoc qu'on appelle cartes bancaires…

- Qui gère ton compte ?

- Saga. Je vous en prie, Altesse ! roucoula âprement et virilement le rusé compère, avec une moue séductrice et un air de petit garçon suppliant que Milo jeune apprenti avait copiés sans scrupules pour entourlouper son meilleur copain Camus.

Saori Kido tomba dans le piège Kanonnien avec la naïveté d'une débutante, et acquiesça, filant enfiler un petit tailleur framboise et un collier de perles pour sortir.

- Attends-moi ici, Kanon !

- Yes ! clama le troisième gardien en second, ravi de sa prestation. Cette gamine va m'aider à conquérir Camus et en plus elle va tout payer. Je suis trop fort !

* * *

Quand Shion revint avec une nouvelle pile de papiers à signer, un mot laissé sur le trône l'informa que la déesse s'octroyait une journée shopping sous surveillance de Chevalier d'Or.

- Par les cornes du Bélier ! jura en langage atlante le malheureux.

Dokho de la Balance, rôdant dans les parages entre deux entraînements moralistes avec Shiryu, entreprit heureusement de le consoler à sa façon chinoise.

* * *

Ignorant la manœuvre vestimentaire de son félon jumeau, Saga, Petit Pope très occupé, se retrouva donc à superviser une autre répétition.

Répétition pénible, car sans le divin patronage d'Athéna et de sa sagesse, les acteurs obligés firent n'importe quoi.

Shaka de la Vierge flottait en lotus à trois mètres du sol, et son sourire mystique ne reflétait pas le vide du néant total, mais le sadisme de la punition accomplie sur l'infortuné Kiki de l'Appendix.

Sous lui, Mü du Bélier, contrarié, l'exhortait en vain à la charité et à noblesse d'esprit dont se devrait de montrer son karma parfait.

Quand même, se plaignait le maître infortuné, obliger Kiki à nettoyer les deux volées de marches entre le Temple du Lion et celui de la Balance paraissait suffisant à son esprit pédagogique. Y adjoindre l'obligation de suivre des cours de méditation, de se passer de dessert durant l'année à venir, de prier Kanon, Aldébaran, Camus et Milo de lui adjoindre chacun une autre punition – une par victime -, lui semblait trop rude et même barbare.

- Telle est ma décision, je suis maître dans mon temple, cher Mü. Sans vouloir vexer la finesse de tes sentiments, tu es horriblement laxiste avec ton apprenti. Crois-tu que nous, enfants, pouvions nous comporter ainsi sans risquer notre vie ?

- Les temps ont changé, Shaka.

- Je suis la vertu immuable, le temps n'a pas de prise sur moi, je ne suis pas sensible à la déliquescence de cette société basique et inhumaine fondée sur le profit.

Le premier gardien, furieux de l'inertie de son amant, se retint de l'accuser que le plus inhumain du lot, c'était bien lui.

Ikki du Phénix et Shaina de l'Ophiucius brillaient par leur absence. Sans Athéna, l'asocial tandem avait jugé inutile de se présenter, et occupaient leur temps non à se conter fleurette, acte antinomique pour un oiseau de feu psychopathe et une femme non conformiste comme l'Italienne, mais à s'entraîner en se battant très franchement, aucun ne ménageant l'autre.

Shun boudait et souffrait, June lui ayant remis le fouet dessus en lui tenant littéralement le bras, pépiant de tout et surtout de rien, ignorant les signes d'appel gentils d'Aldébaran du Taureau, son maître cuisinier.

Hyoga souffrait doublement, à droite par Erii et à gauche par Freya, sa Juliette imposée. Vachard comme son cher maître, le Cygne parvint subtilement à les monter l'une contre l'autre et en profita pour s'éclipser sous la dispute sifflée en mauvais anglais nippon et asgardien.

Aiolia du Lion s'apprêtait, un peu blanc et le sourire crispé, à accompagner sa fiancée Marine de l'Aigle à une visite prénatale le lendemain.

- Je vais voir une photo du petit ! répétait-il, tout fier et point préparé à la déception d'une écographie noire et floue.

Son grand frère menait bien sa flèche du Sagittaire, roucoulant avec la sage Seika, qui accepta encore une invitation à dîner.

Le vénéré Grand Pope, Shion, et le vénérable ex-nain violet, Dokho, manquaient eux aussi à l'appel pour des raisons évidentes qu'il était strictement inutile de développer.

Shura du Capricorne s'ennuyait en compagnie de Shiryu du Dragon, et Shunreï occupait son esprit zen à combiner des menus savoureux, copieux, pas chers pour gaver l'éventuel mufle d'un Pégase pique-assiette.

Ledit Pégase sortait tout piteux de l'infirmerie, trouvant que sa chère amie Shaina avait cette fois poussé la plaisanterie un peu loin. Saori serait effrayée de voir les lacérations des griffes italiennes sur son poitrail chevalin.

Les commères Cancer/Poissons fabriquaient des ragots complètement distordus, depuis un mariage prévu entre Shaina et Ikki, jusqu'à en venir à leur cher ami Kanon et son béguin imprévu pour Camus du Verseau.

Un Verseau qui commençait à guigner la sortie du Temple du Scorpion, séduit par l'idée de tout abandonner pour l'aventurier Kanon, et de déménager avec son lapin cadeau sous un bras et son stupide Mickey en peluche sous l'autre.

- Quoi, il l'a encore ? ricana le crabe.

- Milo l'a dit lors de notre dernière soirée !

- Débile.

- Ça doit être un souvenir de ses parents, expliqua le Suédois.

- Il est bien un des rares ici à vouloir cultiver le souvenir de ses parents ! J'ai toujours dit que c'était un sale gamin gâté pourri.

- Comme Athéna ?

- Parfaitement ! assena l'Italien, avec toute la fidélité qu'il éprouvait pour la réincarnation divine.

- Dis-donc, mon crabounet, remarqua le dernier gardien sacré, ça ne te paraît pas surréaliste, d'imaginer un sage morceau de banquise comme Camus avec ce vaurien patenté qu'est notre ami Kanon ?

- Roh, Mister Freeze aime les mauvais garçons puisqu'il a choisi Milo. L'habitude émousse le désir, et Kanon est encore plus mauvais garçon !

Les rires méchants firent frémir de colère le Chevalier du Cygne, qui pour défendre l'honneur de son mentor se défit d'une plaque de glace qui envoya balancer le couple médisant sur les fesses.

Depuis son accession au statut d'homme, le blond Russe ne se sentait plus, et se montrait disposé soudain à se sentir très protecteur à l'égard d'un maître qui était plus ingénu que lui sur certains sujets.

Même les maîtres ne savaient pas tout !

- Un peu de calme ! rugit Saga des Gémeaux, usant sa culpabilité à souffrir pour sa chère déesse, en la remplaçant à la direction du théâtre. Où sont Milo et Camus, nous devons commencer avec eux comme Roméo et Juliette !

Des ricanements perfides et remplis de sous-entendus firent s'arracher quelques cheveux gris au Grec gémellaire, et il fila en direction d'un rayonnement de deux cosmos amalgamés en énergie unique.

Comme prévu par l'omnisciente Saori, Milo avait fermé à triple tour la porte de la loge réservée et honorait sa Juliette en froissant collant et velours bleu dans son enthousiasme théâtral.

- Oh, Juliette, Juliette ! glapissait l'amateur de jeux de rôle tendancieux, sous les gémissements retenus et plus vrais que nature de son partenaire.

Comme Shakespeare n'avait pas pris la peine de décrire les joies de l'hyménée entre ses héros, Milo du Scorpion avait décidé de combler cette grave lacune.

- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait combien de fois avant de se séparer ? interrogea professionnellement le huitième gold, tandis que Camus reprenait son souffle et ses esprits et que Saga tambourinait impatiemment sur la porte, sifflant des menaces et des malédictions.

- Je ne sais pas, Milo. Quelle importance ?

- Nan, mais c'est pour jouer mieux, hein Mumus… Tiens, nous on l'a fait qu'une fois, la première nuit, et…

Saga cessa de marteler le bois et tendit l'oreille, prodigieusement intéressé par la biographie érotique de sa monomanie sentimentale.

- Sssht, Milo ! grinça le Verseau, lissant ses cheveux dérangés par la fougue de son petit copain.

- Quoique moi je l'aurais bien fait plus qu'une fois, ricana Milo, égrillard, mais tu étais tellement secoué… C'est rude la première fois, hein, il fallait te laisser digérer la chose et…

- _Milo_ ! Saga écoute derrière la porte je te signale…

- HEIN ? hurla l'arachnide. Saga ! Dégage, voyeur, salaud, pervers !

Quelques _Scarlett Needle_ jouèrent leur office habituel en trouant le battant et en frôlant la tête de l'indiscret jumeau.

Le Petit Pope, très digne, rassembla les plis de sa toge et repartit sur la scène, qui avait gagné en anarchie durant sa courte absence.

- Hyoga, Freya, à vous, jeta-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

* * *

A Athènes, Kanon des Gémeaux faisait la joie et le bonheur de sa chère déesse à chevelure mauve.

Ayant choisi une artère commerçante chic et même de haut luxe, la milliardaire et son Chevalier ne sortaient d'une boutique que pour s'engouffrer dans la suivante.

Kanon ne discutait aucun des choix de sa patronne divine, acceptant aveuglément tout, multipliant les sacs, et laissant Saori faire virer au rouge sa carte bleue – pas de manque d'argent, virtuellement impossible, mais de chaud à fonctionner ainsi avec frénésie.

Le sourire vicieux au coin de ses lèvres retroussées, Kanon se régala à passer dans les yeux des vendeurs pour un gigolo entretenu par une jeune héritière, image que leur quête vestimentaire donnait malheureusement.

Devenu convenable et même élégant par l'adjonction d'un jeans noir ultra-serré, de chaussures très chères, d'une très belle chemise en soie pourpre relevée aux coudes – faussement négligée car elle aussi avait coûté son prix -, Kanon s'admira dans toutes les vitrines, et apprécia même le bavardage adolescent de la gamine qui le relookait aussi généreusement.

- Tu es à tomber raide mort de séduction, Kanon, pépia la fiancée de Seiya de Pégase, radieuse de son bon goût. Si nous allions prendre un thé et des gâteaux ?

- Avec un cognac en supplément, je ne dis pas non, feula l'ex-Marina, content de lui.

- Accordé.

Ils investirent donc le plus chic café du coin, et Saori, au mépris de toute prudence, commanda froidement une double ration de profiteroles.

Kanon regarda les prix, réclama un double cognac, et copia sa bienfaitrice pour ce qui était du goûter.

- J'aimerais trouver un livre intéressant à offrir au glaçon, réfléchit le Gémeaux_ bis_, ce qui lui attira un reniflement méprisant de la Japonaise perdue dans sa chantilly.

- Oh, des livres, c'est idiot. Banal. Il flairera tout de suite le cadeau soudoyant. Il paraît que les Verseau aiment les choses originales, les idées neuves, les surprises. Après tout c'est un signe d'air, Kanon, comme le tien !

- Pourquoi me donnez-vous des conseils ? Je croyais que c'était Saga, votre poulain de course favori dans la course au pingouin.

- Et bien, la Déesse de la Sagesse a des raisons que tu dois ignorer, biaisa Saori. Et de plus, rien n'interdit de changer de favori en cours de route.

- Je suis certain que ces fameuses raisons sont à votre avantage, Athéna, se moqua ouvertement le maître _es_ manipulation.

- Possible. De toute façon, cela ne dépend pas de moi, c'est ton affaire, Kanon.

- Comme vous dites ! appuya fièrement l'ex-Marina en sifflant son cognac cul-sec.

* * *

Kiki pleurnichait sans personne pour l'entendre, tout en frottant mollement les marches menant au Temple de la Vierge. Cela se terminait si mal pour lui, sa grande période de liberté, tout ça par la faute de Chevaliers d'Or se mêlant de ce qui ne les regardait pas !

L'infortuné gamin en était à maudire une partie non convenable à nommer de l'anatomie de Shaka, quand il poussa un glapissement de renardeau pris au piège : Kanon des Gémeaux, éclatant dans ses nouveaux habits, venait de lancer un coup de pied – menaçant ainsi l'intégrité de ses belles chaussures – dans le seau de savonnée qui dégringola jusqu'à la sortie du Temple du Lion.

- Kanon ! brailla le petit Atlante, rouge de colère rentrée devant cette mesquinerie.

- Je réfléchirai à la punition réclamée par Shaka, asticot, se marra le grand méchant du Sanctuaire, hilare. Prépare-toi !

Ignorant les hurlements malfaisants du disciple de Mü, le second jumeau continua sa montée triomphale vers le logis du Scorpion, décidé à en mettre plein la vue à Camus du Verseau, être raffiné et sensible à l'élégance.

Kanon avait bien calculé son effet grandiose, et il passa donc dans le hall du huitième temple, menton haut et chevelure dégagée, mains dans les poches serrées de son nouveau jeans, avec une lenteur voulue.

- Saga ? se trompa tout d'abord le Scorpion, en train de chercher ses sandales neuves au milieu d'un paquet de vieilles chaussures bourrées de sable.

- Kanon, rectifia paisiblement le traître.

- _Kanon _? s'étouffa le Grec, estomaqué par un tel ravalement de façade.

C'est alors que le Verseau espéré arriva, appétissant dans le tablier rouge de Milo, mais le sourcil féroce et la mine agacée.

- Bon, Milo, tu les retrouves, tes sandales ? Le gratin de céleri est en train de brûler, il y a dix minutes que je t'appelle.

Milo, assassin entraîné à une réactivité hyper-développée, n'eût qu'une seule pensée : empêcher Camus de voir Kanon en vêtements neufs et sexy, et Kanon de voir _son_ Camus en tablier rouge.

- Retourne dans la cuisine, bordel ! aboya-t-il donc, avec le ton employé en général pour un représentant de la race canine.

Statufié, la spatule en main, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace ouvrit une bouche muette.

Réjoui de la tournure des choses, Kanon se fit alors remarquer.

- Mais Milo, mon ami, comment parles-tu à une aussi charmante créature ? Ton homme te fait gentiment à dîner et toi tu le traites comme une bonniche ?

- Oh, ne t'en mêle pas, toi… feula le plus jeune, mauvais.

- Milo, s'interposa le Maître des Glaces, livide de rage. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu _oses _me parler aussi grossièrement ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ce traître animal et ses griffes fourbes ! avoua très franchement son petit ami. Mes réflexes ont dépassé ma pensée !

Camus se retourna vers l'animal aux griffes fourbes.

- Kanon, tu… _Kanon_ ?

Fier de lui et de sa tactique, Kanon des Gémeaux, antihéros numéro un de la chevalerie d'Athéna, savoura la stupeur infinie qui avait transformé pour quelques secondes l'austère Verseau en _ravi_ d'une crèche provençale.

- Oui, c'est moi, se pavana-t-il, j'ai décidé de me prendre en main et d'acheter quelques fringues à la mode… Bah, je ne sais pas si ça me va bien, mais bon…

- C'est très bien ! affirma sincèrement Camus, ignorant le couinement étranglé de son petit ami. Tu as bien fait de changer de style.

- Merci, tu le penses vraiment ?

- Bien sûr…

- _Camus !_

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Milo. Es-tu décidé à venir manger avant que tout ne soit brûlé ?

- Je… oui mon Camus, mais…

- Bon. Alors suis-moi. Kanon, je te souhaite une bonne soirée dans tes beaux vêtements.

- Merci, Camus, ronronna le frère de Saga, frétillant de bonheur à l'idée de l'engueulade qui n'allait pas manquer se s'abattre sur les pinces de l'arachnide indélicat.

- Salut, marmotta le Scorpion, suivant docilement son compagnon.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Camus posa la spatule, arrêta le four et se retourna, bras croisés, le saphir de ses yeux aussi tueur que les pupilles rouges de Saga face à bébé Athéna en gigoteuse rose à pompons.

- Franchement Milo, si tu me parles encore _une fois_ sur ce ton, et devant témoins en plus, je te congèle dans un beau cercueil de glace, et je laisse ta tête libre pour que tu puisses bien jouir de la situation.

Milo frémit d'un froid anticipatif.

- Non ! Non, pardon chouchou… Je suis un crétin jaloux, je le sais, je vais m'améliorer !

- Encore une promesse… Tu ne les tiens jamais.

- Si, si, jura incontinent le huitième protecteur d'Athéna, enfiévré de crainte. Je ferai des efforts, même si les jumeaux me provoquent !

- Kanon a le droit, je dirais même que c'est plus qu'un droit, de s'habiller enfin de façon normale et surtout propre.

- Naturellement ! Mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'esprit que c'est une manœuvre pour t'éblouir… Pourquoi changerait-il soudain de look alors qu'il s'en fichait, hein ? Et c'est horrible, comme dans mon rêve !

- Ce stupide rêve ne traduisait que la crainte inconsciente que je te quitte, psychanalysa doctement le Français. Cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Oh mon Camus ! Pardonne-moi ! Embrasse-moi !

Camus expira, quittant son masque de tueur glaciaire, et se laissa étouffer par une étreinte possessive et gémissante.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils essaient de nous diviser ? grinça le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. D'exacerber tes crises de jalousie pour que je me lasse de toi ? N'as-tu pas pour deux sous de jugeote, Milo du Scorpion ?

- Tu sais bien que je suis un con, avoua humblement le Grec, prunelle miroitante de contrition.

- Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée. Assieds-toi et mange, maintenant.

- Oui mon Camus…

Mastication intense du huitième gardien, qui réfléchissait tant qu'il dévora un légume qu'il détestait d'habitude, même avec le fromage gratiné que son amant avait jeté dessus pour faire passer l'affaire.

Milo termina donc son céleri simultanément avec ses réflexions, et frappa la fourchette sur la table, soudain animé d'un grand esprit de décision : arranger dès le lendemain une demande en mariage officielle. Il n'avait que trop tardé, et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser souffler la place.

- Demain, je t'invite au restaurant à Athènes, Camus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda un être qui possédait l'art irritant du " _pourquoi_ " depuis ses premiers mots.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle de certaines choses, chouchou. S'il te plaît !

- Et tu dois m'emmener au restaurant pour ça ?

Un lieu public paraissait pourtant au Verseau le dernier endroit où discuter de choses sérieuses.

- Ben ouais, on ne sera pas dérangé par le régiment de parasites qui passent chez nous n'importe quand…

- Bon argument.

Effectivement, rien n'était davantage public que leur couple, dans ce Sanctuaire de concierges médisantes.

- T'acceptes ? glapit le Grec, irradié de bonheur et de nervosité.

- Mais oui.

- Je m'occupe de tout, je réserve, tu n'auras qu'à t'habiller…

Camus passa le reste du repas à guetter Milo par en dessous, perplexe. Son compagnon semblait si exalté et nerveux que cette invitation ne prévoyait rien de bon.

* * *

Seiya de Pégase trouva sa fiancée divine en proie à une frénésie de nerfs inquiétante.

La Japonaise arpentait en effet sa grande chambre en long, en large, en travers et en losange, tapait de son poing droit fermé dans la paume de sa main gauche, et son visage pâle laissait transparaître une exaltation morbide si Pandorienne que cela en était difficilement soutenable.

En plus, elle éclatait régulièrement de feulements bas et rauques dignes des _yôkais_ du folklore nippon - version _bakeneko -_, ce qui fît passer un frisson de superstition sur l'échine du héros des guerres saintes.

Seiya s'empressa de vérifier qu'aucun anneau des Nibelungen ne tenait en son pouvoir sa pure princesse. Après tout, si jamais cette oie blanche de Freya avait apporté dans ses bagages des colifichets d'Asgard, hein ? Les bijoux de cette contrée étaient sans conteste suspects !

- Oh, mon Seiya, minauda Saori, s'apercevant de l'arrivée de son co-directeur.

- Tu ne te couches pas, ma Saori ? interrogea humblement le canasson. Il est minuit…

- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. J'ai eu une journée tellement satisfaisante, Seiya, si tu savais !

Le Chevalier de Pégase était sûr qu'il allait savoir dans les trente secondes.

- Tant mieux, ma Saori.

- Figure-toi, Seiya, que Kanon des Gémeaux, cette pomme de discorde, commence à revenir dans le droit chemin !

- Ah bon, s'étonna le Japonais, soupçonneux aux mots " _pomme de discorde_ ".

- Oui, il a enfin décidé, tout seul en plus, de s'habiller comme un être normal et pas comme un mendiant sale et repoussant !

- Hein ? s'étonna Seiya, se mettant à se gratter vigoureusement ses mèches brunes devant cet élément bizarre. Mais pourquoi ?

Athéna se remit à rire diaboliquement, et Seiya revérifia ses dix petits doigts divins.

- C'est le plus beau ! Pour impressionner Camus du Verseau, tout simplement. Tu sais qu'il est noble, donc raffiné, donc il a déjà fait comprendre à Kanon qu'il sentait mauvais et Kanon a décidé de devenir propre et élégant !

- Incroyable ! proféra Seiya, estomaqué.

- Oui, hein ?

- Mais Milo ? Camus ne quittera pas Milo pour quelqu'un de peu sérieux comme Kanon…

- Qui sait ce que la vie peut réserver comme tours, Seiya ? rêva à voix haute Athéna, prête à toutes les concessions pour le bien suprême de son Sanctuaire et de l'humanité.

Des concessions faites par les autres, naturellement.

Le cheval volant renifla, ennuyé, et se résolût à mettre son sabot dans le plat.

- Saori, tu ne comptes tout de même pas essayer de séparer Milo de Camus, pour jeter Camus dans les bras suspects de Kanon, tout ça pour que Camus tienne Kanon en laisse et que Kanon cesse de mettre la communauté en révolution ?

Ainsi devinée par quelqu'un qui connaissait bien son âme la plus profonde et la moins glorieuse, la capricieuse jeune fille rougit très fort et sembla se ratatiner.

- Oh, Saori ! gémit Pégase, dodelinant son museau équin de désolation. Tu es la Déesse de la Sagesse, pas la Déesse de la Discorde !

- Oui, Seiya, admit Saori, domptée passagèrement.

- Milo et Camus ont tellement souffert, tu ne vas pas les empêcher de profiter de leur résurrection et de la paix dans le monde !

- Non, Seiya.

- Kanon amoureux est bien sûr un miracle, mais il trouvera un autre petit ami !

- Tu as toujours raison, Seiya, sourit gracieusement la patronne du Sanctuaire pour le bienfait des humains et des Chevaliers. Je ne me mêlerai plus de rien !

Le héros saisit aussitôt les mains de sa fiancée avec un bon sourire.

- Je te retrouve, ma Saori.

Un baiser adolescent mit fin provisoirement aux machiavéliques plans de marieuse de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna de cette terre.

Mais pour combien de temps ?


	40. Les empêcheurs de se marier en rond

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps ^^

Milo se montre très nerveux et quémande des conseils à Aiolia.

Kiki subit sa première punition.

Les commères commèrent et décident de se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde en rien, pour gâcher le plan de soirée d'un couple sujet à une grande malchance.

Kanon se démène trop pour être honnête.

Ikki médite.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Les empêcheurs de se marier en rond

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Les empêcheurs de se marier en rond**

Milo du Scorpion dormit mal, se réveilla quatre fois pour observer la bague de fiançailles ruineuse qu'il avait achetée à Athènes, tourna en rond entre deux insomnies et trois cauchemars, et aborda l'aube dans un état de nerfs aussi inquiétant que celui d'Athéna dans ses pires moments.

Vers neuf heures et trois minutes, il en était à s'entraîner comme l'avait pratiqué Aiolia du Lion, mettant un genou en terre devant le miroir, calculant la meilleur façon d'ouvrir la boîte et de dégainer la bague, marmottant à haute voix plusieurs essais de déclaration.

Au saut du lit, le Verseau retrouva donc son petit copain dans cette position bizarre, et pila net.

- Mais _que_ fabriques-tu, Milo ?

Plus rouge qu'une écrevisse bouillie, le Scorpion ricana bêtement.

- Je… euh… je m'entraîne pour la pièce de théâtre !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Camus, abasourdi à juste titre par ce souci de perfectionnisme théâtral.

- Je veux être à ton niveau, chouchou, ronronna Milo, tentant de noyer le onzième gardien sous un flot de compliments déversé de sa propre amphore.

- Tu es déjà très bien, je trouve.

- Merci !

- Et nous n'avons pas vraiment de rivaux très doués, jeta avec cynisme le Français. Ni de public prêt à apprécier vraiment Shakespeare ! Alors ne te tracasse pas pour ça…

- Ouais, approuva derechef Milo, soulagé. Euh… on mange ?

Ouf, songea nerveusement l'arachnide en essais prénuptiaux. Il était passé à une pince du drame. En tout cas, après tant de répétitions il se sentait presque en mesure d'aborder la plus rude épreuve de sa vie de Chevalier.

* * *

Au sixième temple, un Kiki épuisé et boudeur se voyait condamné à mâcher du gruau sous l'air méditatif mais empreint de sournoiserie de Shaka de la Vierge, maître des lieux et surtout maître des sens de son mentor, le respectable Mü de Jamïr.

Un enfant comme l'avait été Camus aurait trouvé une consolation dans ce petit-déjeuner en se comparant à Oliver Twist, mais Kiki de l'Appendix ne connaissait pas encore Dickens, et d'ailleurs répugnait à ouvrir autre chose que des bandes dessinées – ou des mangas offerts par Seiya de Pégase, son vieux copain.

- Ferme la bouche en mangeant, Kiki, intervint le respectable Mü, dont le pied chatouillait discrètement celui de sa Vierge sous la table en bois brut.

Une Vierge qui restait imperturbablement enfoncée dans la méditation revancharde.

- Et vous, Maître Mü, vous allez arrêter de me chipoter les pieds ?

Le Bélier rétrograda son peton, affreusement embarra'ssé de son erreur d'aiguillage.

- Petit vermisseau, intervint enfin la sagesse de Bouddha. Cesse de contredire tes supérieurs ! Et dépêche-toi de finir cette nourriture que tu ne mérites pas. Aldébaran t'attend pour ta première journée de pénitence.

Le mini-Bélier frémit au milieu de son abominable gruau : qu'allait trouver le deuxième Chevalier d'Or pour le punir du presque vol d'une tarte aux cerises ?

* * *

Ikki du Phénix, que tous avaient oublié, principalement son cher petit frère qui n'avait plus d'innocent que la réputation, cogitait ferme, sa cervelle paranoïaque dansant littéralement sur un volcan.

Shun était-il déjà perdu pour la cause de l'hétérosexualité brute et triomphante ou était-ce juste le mauvais exemple de ce Sanctuaire décadent, un Sodome et Gomorrhe sous le patronage d'une divine cruche aveugle ?

Hyoga du Cygne était-il totalement Œdipien et frigide, ou, comme son maudit maître, avait-il glissé de la banquise gelée vers un lagon brûlant de perversité ?

Shaina de l'Ophiucius, pourtant à l'opposé de sa douce et candide Esméralda, représentait-elle un gage de stabilité sentimentale dans sa vie solitaire et aride d'oiseau de feu ?

- Ikki, mon frère, l'interrompit la cause perdue. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Je sais pas, répondit le plus vieux, toujours méditant.

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui aimeraient aller aux toilettes ! stigmatisa bassement le cadet. La constipation, ça se soigne, tu sais ?

Le fier Ikki jura en japonais de base. Comme son cher petit Shun devenait insolent !

* * *

Milo du Scorpion, aussitôt après le petit-déjeuner, avait filé du huitième temple en laissant le Verseau lire en paix et de tout son saoul.

L'arachnide avait très peur que Camus ne finisse par flairer le traquenard matrimonial dans lequel il allait tomber le soir même – ce qui, vu le comportement quasiment hystérique du Grec depuis l'aube, était une potentialité plus que potentielle.

D'abord résolu à errer toute la journée le long des plages, Milo finit par prendre un parti plus constructif, soit aller extorquer à Aiolia du Lion tout le récit de sa propre demande en mariage léonine.

Son ami, encore tout faraud de sa réussite, ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner les clés du succès nuptial.

- Comment t'as fait, Aio' ? Tu as dit, " _Veux-tu m'épouser_ ? "

Le Lion ricana, un brin supérieur.

- A peu près. Après le dessert, j'ai commandé du champagne. J'ai d'abord sorti la bague – là, elle a compris sans oser y croire -, et je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien m'épouser.

- Ahah, prononça méditativement l'arachnide. Si Camus comprend trop vite – et il comprend toujours tout trop vite, il va m'envoyer à Hadès…

- Pffff, aucun cœur ce glaçon… jugea Aiolia, méprisant. Quant à comprendre tout très vite… Excuse-moi, mais il est fortement aveugle sur certaines choses ! L'amour que tu as eu des années pour lui, la trahison de Saga, le harcèlement des jumeaux…

- Aio' ! protesta aussitôt le huitième gardien, furieux de la moindre micro-critique touchant son cher et parfait Français.

Surtout quand elles se révélaient exactes.

- Mais c'est vrai, grommela Aiolia, ton _chéri_, il voit encore Kanon comme une pauvre victime exclue – comme si on n'avait pas de bonnes raisons de l'exclure -, alors que c'est un sournois vicieux et manipulateur.

- Mouais…

- Et regarde comme il ménage Saga, ce schizo qui a fait sombrer le Sanctuaire dans le sang et la tyrannie ! Ton mec, il est parfois plus indulgent pour les traîtres qu'Athéna elle-même !

Milo bouda à l'idée d'une comparaison entre son génie et la cruche, même s'il devait admettre à contrecœur que son petit ami était effectivement plus enclin au pardon que rigoureusement nécessaire.

Et Zeus savait qu'égaler Saori dans le domaine de la clémence extrême, non-productive et niaise était fort difficile.

Le cinquième chevalier d'Athéna élargit davantage sa mâchoire souriante, l'air supérieur par le fait d'avoir déjà passé l'épreuve de la demande en mariage.

- Allons, Milo, calme-toi mon vieux ! Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est te dire non.

Le Scorpion ne fût pas le moins du monde réconforté par ces paroles franches et optimistes.

- Par Zeus, par Zeus, répéta-t-il nerveusement.

- Tiens, un conseil : d'abord, attaque Camus sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Avec sa manie de couper un fil en quatre, et dans le sens de la longueur encore bien, si tu le laisses peser le pour et le contre tu es foutu. Ah, et aussi : méfie-toi de la bague, Milo. Mon écrin se coinçait dans la poche de mon costume, c'était pas prévu.

- Attaquer vite et choisir des poches larges, résuma le fier Grec, un peu réconforté par les idées pratiques de son compatriote.

Les deux amis ne remarquèrent point une envolée de boucles turquoise se pavaner derrière une colonne à demi écroulée.

* * *

- Une demande en mariage ? répéta avec scepticisme l'ancien DeathMask, contemplant l'exubérance sautillante d'Aphrodite, qui trépignait de bonheur devant le commérage de premier choix qu'il avait réussi à dénicher.

- Oui, Angie, Milo demandait conseil à Aiolia pour ça ! Camus et lui vont au restaurant ce soir, un restaurant chic, là où Aiolia et Marine se sont fiancés, et…

- Et quoi ? bâilla ouvertement l'Italien, blasé en minauderies sentimentales et en convenances sociales quelles qu'elles soient.

- C'est merveilleux ! Inattendu ! Magnifique ! Des pionniers du mariage _gay_ au Sanctuaire !

- Boh, inattendu mon œil. Ça devait finir en mariage, ce genre de couple extrême et passionnel. Tiens, c'est bien le genre de Milo, se mettre un anneau à la pince, et si Camus avait été une nana je parie qu'il lui aurait fait un gosse tous les ans sans lui laisser le temps de souffler… Le glaçon a vachement de la chance d'être un mec finalement…

- Comme tu es peu sentimental, Angie, bouda ouvertement le Poissons, vexé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé la moindre occasion de penser le contraire, petit poisson.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu es contre le mariage ?

- Tu conclus bien, renifla cyniquement le Cancer. Viens par ici, je connais des trucs beaucoup plus distrayants qu'un mariage…

Le douzième gardien d'Athéna n'eût point l'envie de persister dans sa bouderie.

* * *

Mü du Bélier traîna difficilement son disciple vers le deuxième temple, et laissa avec soulagement le petit rebelle entre les grosses pattes de son ami Aldébaran. A force de pleurnicheries diverses et faux-cul, Kiki avait réussi à faire se sentir l'Atlante horriblement coupable.

- Bon, sourit paternellement le Chevalier du Taureau. Ne sois pas si effaré, Kiki. Ta punition sera facile et indulgente.

- Ah ? s'enquit le petit rouquin, le sourire soudainement devenu chafouin.

- Il te suffira de m'aider à préparer le déjeuner auquel j'invite Mü et Shaka. Un excellent gigot d'agneau aux haricots verts !

A la façon gourmande, presque sadique dont le sympathique Brésilien prononçait " _gigot d'agneau_ ", le mini-Bélier se vit brièvement ficelé et entouré de haricots, prisonnier d'une énorme cocotte en fonte.

Ces trois-là comptaient-ils se régaler avec cannibalisme d'un rôti de Kiki ?

Après tout, on chuchotait bien que Milo du Scorpion était un vampire qui se nourrissait du sang de l'infortuné – et pâle – Camus du Verseau, que le Cancer torturait le Poissons avec des accessoires, que Shun d'Andromède, icône de pureté, était toujours coincé du côté obscur de la force…

- Gamin, cesse de rêvasser et installe-toi dans la cuisine.

Le petit Atlante se rasséréna un brin quand il visionna un honnête agneau sacrifié et encore cru. Il ne terminerait pas comme la Sorcière d'Hansel et Gretel, dans le four.

Durant les heures suivantes, la plus grande souffrance pour Kiki ne fût pas d'écosser des haricots, mais de savoir qu'il travaillait ainsi pour le plaisir futur des papilles gustatives de son ennemi le plus irréductible.

Le démon en sari et en blondeur angélique.

Le dangereux psychopathe, qui sous ses airs de Bouddha devant compatir aux malheurs de l'humanité entière, prenait au contraire un plaisir sadique à torturer un enfant innocent.

Cette fausse Vierge Marie, pire que Camus du Verseau ou Shun d'Andromède, qui encourageait son maître au crime charnel en poussant des hurlements aigus incompatibles avec le sommeil dont avait besoin un apprenti en pleine croissance et condamné au gruau…

Ce…

- Kiki, intervint gentiment mais fermement le Taureau. Concentre-toi, tu laisses la moitié des fils !

- Oui, Aldébaran, marmotta aigrement le petit rouquin.

* * *

Kanon, réveillé de sa sieste par son collègue de médisance Aphrodite, dût écouter à deux fois le babillage du Suédois pour comprendre l'ampleur du ragot.

- Hein ? Milo ? Il va demander Camus en mariage ? Ce soir ?

- Parfaitement ! C'est mignon, hein ?

Kanon ne trouvait pas les liens du mariage _mignons_, encore moins quand c'était à Camus du Verseau qu'on proposait la bague.

- P… de b… de m… Par la petite crétine qui nous sert de Déesse !

Aphrodite sourit avec suavité et trouva une place assise par miracle, entre trois pantalons et deux chemises neuves.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais _si _mal, Kanon. Tu donnes de la poussière d'étoile à moudre à la cinquième rumeur _bis_.

Le Dragon des Mers, mal réveillé, empli d'une colère sourde, rugit.

- je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Camus ! Ce petit frigide pédant et sans saveur ! Ce rat de bibliothèque qui ne rigole jamais ! Ce… heu…

A court d'insultes, Kanon stoppa net sa diatribe. Il était de mauvaise foi. Il ne trouvait plus rien à reprocher au onzième gardien, qui était l'un des rares à le traiter à peu près correctement malgré ses erreurs passées – du moins quand son Scorpion de conjoint n'était pas dans les parages.

Le douzième Chevalier d'Or ricana de plus belle.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne vois rien du tout. Dégage, maintenant. J'ai pas fini ma sieste.

Aphrodite se leva dans un grand mouvement calculé de vexation.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Kanon.

Le fier ex-Marina, furieux, ne parvint pas à se rendormir, l'image stupide d'une robe de mariée blanche flottant dans son esprit, et le bruit dérangeant de la seule marche nuptiale qu'il connaissait résonnant dans ses oreilles pis que la flûte de Sorrente.

Il lança un coup de pied rageur dans les pétales de rose qu'Aphrodite semait dans son sillage aussi sûrement qu'un jardinier pulvérisant du fly-tox.

Il devait en parler à sa seule famille.

* * *

- C'est encore l'une de tes plaisanteries douteuses, Kanon, mon frère ?

- Absolument pas Saga ! Aphrodite a entendu de ses propres oreilles Milo raconter ses desseins à Aiolia et lui demander conseil !

- Fichu décret de mariage, pesta l'aîné des jumeaux, commençant à arpenter son bureau de Petit Pope avec une vélocité entravée par sa longue toge blanche.

- Y a peut-être moyen de l'empêcher ? proposa avec espoir le cadet.

Saga, Petit Pope en rédemption continuelle, stoppa net ses déambulations de jambes et de cervelle double et planta un regard torve dans les prunelles émeraude de son doublon aggravé.

- J'étais amoureux de Camus avant toi, ne compte pas que je te laisse la place !

Kanon des Gémeaux, renégat sans aucun but de rédemption, s'insurgea haut et clair.

- Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Camus, arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec ça ! Je ne serai jamais amoureux, ce sentiment débile qui fait faire les pires conneries !

- Alors, se scandalisa Saga avec un ton très chagriné, tu essaies de détruire une demande en mariage par pur esprit de méchanceté ?

- Crois ce que tu veux, Saga. T'es avec moi ou pas ?

- Je suis avec toi, finit par promettre à contrecœur le plus vieux.

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures et quart, Camus, déjà prêt et habillé sobrement de son incontournable pantalon de cuir noir, d'une chemise en soie bleue foncée et d'une cravate assortie, ferma son livre et prit le parti de réveiller son homme qui ronflait toujours de tout son cœur dans le canapé.

- Milo, Milo, réveille-toi !

L'arachnide cessa de ronfler, grogna, essaya de se retourner de l'autre côté du canapé, puis émergea en clignotant des paupières.

- Gné ? Keskispass ?

- Il est plus de dix-huit heures, Milo, tu avais réservé le restaurant pour dix-neuf heures, non ? Nous allons être en retard…

- Merde ! jura le Scorpion, cette fois bien éveillé, et qui embrassa rapidement son amant sur la joue avant de filer vers la salle de bains.

Au lieu des deux heures qu'il aurait voulu utiliser pour prendre un bain, se parfumer, hésiter sur le choix réduit de ses vêtements chics, l'arachnide dut se contenter d'une douche ultra-rapide et d'un enfilage en catastrophe d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise azurée.

- Chouchou, je mets la cravate rayée bleue et blanche ou la rouge ?

- La rayée.

- Merciiiiiiiii !

Milo prit une ou deux minutes pour respirer sans le savoir par la méthode Lamaze. Cela commençait mal, il était déjà stressé à mort.

Le Scorpion parvint miraculeusement à le dissimuler jusqu'à Athènes, usant d'un entrain factice, qui marcha d'autant mieux que Camus se sentait de belle humeur.

L'accueil fût égal à ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre d'un restaurant coté, et le huitième gardien se répéta inlassablement le scénario que son meilleur ami avait joué quelques semaines plus tôt.

Milo avait juste sélectionné une table beaucoup plus cachée que celle d'Aiolia. On n'était jamais trop prudent !

Malheureusement, dans la vie, à plus forte raison dans la vie d'un Chevalier d'Athéna, les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme prévu.

* * *

Car au Sanctuaire du vice et de la médisance, Kanon des Gémeaux, traître habitué à la traîtrise, avait monté un plan diabolique pour empêcher que le Verseau ne cède sa main – et tout le reste dans la foulée – à un Scorpion libidineux et sournois.

- J'en suis, adhéra immédiatement DeathMask, toujours partant pour foutre le boxon et détruire la sentimentalité mièvre de ses camarades.

- Moi aussi, confirma venimeusement le Suédois, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi Camus aurait le droit de se marier si lui, Aphrodite, le plus beau des Chevaliers, n'avait pas droit à une demande de son crabe préféré.

- Vraiment, Kanon… osa protester avec un brin de loyauté le Petit Pope.

- Saga, tu tiens vraiment à voir revenir Camus avec une bague de fiançailles à son joli doigt ?

- Non.

- Il me semblait bien.

Les quatre empêcheurs de se marier en rond prirent donc le chemin d'Athènes, et mirent un certain temps à trouver l'établissement renommé où leurs collègues dînaient.

- C'est là, finit par clamer victorieusement Kanon, jetant le plan devenu inutile en boulette dans le caniveau. Entrons, Saga !

- Tu es bien motivé pour quelqu'un qui ne cherche qu'à tester Mister Freeze pour une nuit, ricana Angelo, ex-DeathMask, qui pouvait être d'une pertinence dérangeante à ses moments perdus.

L'ancien Dragon des Mers, susceptible des écailles, réagit immédiatement avec la courtoisie et la délicatesse inhérente à sa nature.

- Votre cinquième rumeur _bis_, vous pouvez vous la mettre dans le c…

- Kanon ! Ne sois pas si vulgaire… le tança son jumeau.

A l'intérieur, tout se passait calmement et parfaitement : Camus s'était montré réceptif au romantisme de son compagnon, Milo avait vu sa nervosité tempérée par un bon vin rouge lénifiant le venin de ses veines, et il se sentait prêt à prononcer sa demande de façon claire et intelligible.

Les amoureux furent tranquilles jusqu'au dessert, moment clé de l'attaque matrimoniale du Scorpion.

Contre toute attente, ce fût Camus qui lança la perche à son compagnon au milieu d'une de ses chères glaces sans chantilly – mais ornée de sirop alcoolisé.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Milo ?

Milo, ravi d'une telle aubaine qui le dispensait d'une partie du boulot, soit l'introduction longue et alambiquée, toussa sur son parfait glacé à la mangue, et négligea de commander du champagne pour foncer avec sa diplomatie reconnue.

- D'un truc méga important ! De notre avenir ! De…

- Saga et Kanon ! l'interrompit son cher et tendre.

- Non, tant que tu ne leur parles pas de trop près je m'en fous et…

- Non, Milo, les jumeaux,_ ici_ !

- Hein ?

Le malheureux Grec se démit le cou pour observer l'entrée du restaurant, où se pressaient non seulement les Gémeaux mais aussi le Cancer et le Poissons.

Les jurons scorpionnesques et grecs qui suivirent auraient pu faire rougir un bataillon de légionnaires, et Camus, embarrassé, parût s'enfoncer dans le sirop de sa glace.

- Milo !

- Ces salauds, grinça le malchanceux, ils veulent me casser mon coup ! Je sais pas comment ils l'ont appris, mais…

- Quel coup, Milo ? souffla le Verseau, perplexe.

- Mon invitation à dîner, pour te parler !

- Bien, dis-le-moi maintenant, pendant qu'ils sont occupés avec le maître d'hôtel…

- Ah non, ce que je veux te demander ne peut pas être gâché à la va-vite !

L'esprit véloce du onzième gardien fit alors un " _tilt_ "aussi sonore que sa cuillère tintant sur la coupe en verre contenant sa glace.

- Milo !

- Voui ?

Camus ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il avait eu l'intention de râler sur l'embuscade maintenant certain d'une demande en mariage officielle, mais les traits si dépités de son arachnide lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard acéré.

Lui s'en fichait de se marier, mais son Milo était sûrement quelqu'un pour qui cela était une démarche importante. Et il le rejetterait cruellement sans même y réfléchir ?

- Chouchou ?

- Non, rien.

Oui, si Milo lui demandait la chose, il y réfléchirait, aussi sûr que son cercueil de glace avait laissé échapper Hyoga du Cygne.

Un brouhaha envahit soudain la salle feutrée du restaurant : les commères et le Petit Pope ne voulaient visiblement pas admettre que sans réservation de leur part, la salle était complète.

Milo avala un dernier morceau de mangue et plissa le front.

- Tu crois qu'Athéna est en danger pour qu'ils essayent de forcer l'entrée comme ça ?

Camus recueillit les dernières gouttes alcoolisées de sa glace avec un soupir las.

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de cette raison officielle pour se faire remarquer défavorablement dans un endroit distingué.

- Et si on filait par derrière ? proposa le Grec, supputant qu'ainsi il avait encore une chance d'engendrer une déclaration romantique sur la plage.

Après tout, c'était un endroit très indiqué, une plage en été et sous les étoiles…

- Mais pour l'addition…

- File d'abord, mon Camus, je paye vite et je te rejoins…

Ce magnifique plan se trouva ruiné par la supériorité physique de quatre chevaliers d'Or sur un maître d'hôtel humain. Kanon et Saga prêchaient l'illusion démoniaque pour convaincre le gêneur qu'il y avait encore une table de libre, mais DeathMask préféra régler le problème à sa manière brute et sans finauderies, soit en assommant l'obstacle et en s'avançant dans la salle avec un rire conquérant.

Et choquant les clients triés sur le volet.

- Death ! cracha Saga, inquiet de ce manque de civilité et de discrétion.

Aphrodite suivit son crabe dans la trouée ouverte, le parfum capiteux de sa rose rouge calmant instantanément les victimes qui reprirent leur repas, souriant béatement.

Mais pas l'employé du bar, qui se cacha subrepticement sous le comptoir pour appeler en urgence les forces de police athéniennes.

- Milo, Camus, chers amis ! attaqua le Cancer, à qui cette petite expédition de cassage de demande en mariage plaisait beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? aboya très discourtoisement le cher ami Scorpion, écumant sa rage avec une certaine parcimonie au vu de l'ampleur de sa déception.

- Bah, on savait que vous dîniez ici, on passait par là et on s'est dit " _tiens, si on allait prendre le digestif avec nos copains ?_ "

- Un double limoncello, commanda le deuxième jumeau pour confirmer, s'installant sans façons à côté de Camus et lui décochant un sourire ultra-copain-séducteur.

- Je te recommande plutôt leur cognac, Kanon, réagit très paisiblement le Français, inamovible et inaccessible aux efforts faciaux du Gémeaux en second.

- Garçon, les digestifs, et vite ! imposa souverainement Aphrodite, encadrant Milo avec l'aide d'Angelo.

Saga, Petit Pope négligé par la force des circonstances, s'inséra de mauvais gré avec le Poissons à sa droite et de très bon gré à gauche du Verseau.

Milo faillit renverser la table devant ce tableau devenu trop familier de son cher petit ami coincé entre les jumeaux diaboliques, et il se leva dignement, décidé à déguerpir.

- On avait terminé, viens Camus, on s'en va !

- Volontiers, Milo, proféra froidement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, son ton polaire laissant entendre que tous les autres représentaient vils cristaux de glace écrasés sous ses semelles.

- Reste ici mon joli canari ! imposa Kanon, déjà ivre de son limoncello apporté par un serveur tremblant, et forçant son pair à se rasseoir.

- Ôte tes sales pattes de mon Camus, toi ! hurla le Grec, sans plus jouer la carte de la retenue et de l'apaisement.

Ex-Marina et arachnide en vinrent rapidement aux pinces et aux griffes, fracassant la vaisselle, sous les cris d'encouragement de DeathMask et les ricanements d'Aphrodite.

L'enjeu de la bataille, lui, prodigieusement embarrassé, aurait bien aimé se retrouver à des années lumières de la scène compromettant sa réputation.

- Si on allait faire un petit tour dans une autre dimension, Camus ? proposa d'un ton velouté le Petit Pope, qui n'appréciait point de superviser une telle échauffourée en plein restaurant chic.

- Tu peux la visiter tout seul, ton autre dimension ! siffla aigrement le Français, baissant la tête pour éviter un dangereux lancer de cuillère à glace. Ou avec ton double maléfique !

Le destin décida de toute manière pour eux, avec moult bruits de sirènes et lumières bleues des gyrophares.

- Zut, les flics ! se plaignit Aphrodite, qui entraîna très sournoisement son crabe en direction des toilettes pour hommes, histoire de se sauver par la fenêtre, quitte à agrandir l'ouverture si elle se trouvait trop réduite.

Camus et Milo grincèrent des dents à se retrouver _à nouveau_ entre les mains des représentants de l'ordre, Saga tenta en vain d'expliquer leur histoire, Kanon en surajouta, et très amusé, se mit à insulter les policiers.

- Suivez-moi tous, et sans opposer de résistance ! jappa le chef, très mécontent.

Le petit groupe suivit, Milo complètement anéanti par le ratage du soir le plus important de sa vie, Camus vexé dans son honneur de guerrier de se retrouver encore dans un panier à salade et ennuyé pour Milo, Saga outragé dans son honneur de Petit Pope au service de la grande Athéna, et Kanon radieux d'avoir encore semé la zizanie dans la vie des autres.

- Ah, elles sont brillantes tes idées, Kanon ! souffla le premier jumeau, exaspéré.

- But atteint, cher frère, Camus n'est pas fiancé.

- Et je t'interdis de t'évader, Kanon, affrontons nos responsabilités vis-à-vis des mortels ordinaires…

- Je te rassure, pas question que je lâche notre couple préféré.

Dos rond, le Scorpion remâchait sa rancune. Il les détestait, tous !

- Moralité, une deuxième vie est encore plus rude que la première, résuma froidement le Verseau, fataliste.

Cela ne souleva aucune objection dans le fourgon grillagé.


	41. La punition d'Athéna

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été un peu enrhumée et ça me lourde la tête ^^

Athéna est furieuse de la nouvelle incartade de ses chers Chevaliers d'Or, et si elle les sort du commissariat ce n'e sera que pour mieux de venger.

Kanon se fiche de tout comme d'habitude, et Seiya perd de son pouvoir de persuasion sur sa divine fiancée.

Shun essaie de se débarrasser d'Ikki - non, pas le tuer XD- et met à contribution Shaina.

Aiolia tient enfin la première échographie de son futur lionceau.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **La punition d'Athéna

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**La punition d'Athéna**

Arrivé au commissariat, Camus, qui paraissait aux yeux des policiers le plus raisonnable, obtint sans peine la permission du coup de fil traditionnel et réglementaire.

Il aurait pu directement toquer aux portes précieuses du cerveau d'Athéna, mais répugnait à cette option pour un fait simple bien que légèrement paranoïaque : en effet, si Saori, adolescente ordinaire et écervelée, avait laissé tomber les barrières mentales inhérentes à sa fonction de déesse ?

Il risquait de tomber droit dans une écœurante scène de baisers avec son canasson servant, bonjour le choc !

Le policier grec désigna l'appareil téléphonique – vieux et sale, le Français tint le combiné à trois centimètres de son oreille délicate.

- Je vous ai à l'œil !

Le seul numéro que Camus possédait était celui de la ligne directe de Saori.

Au Sanctuaire, la réincarnation d'Athéna, en période de grignotage sucré, riait compulsivement devant une série nippone, aidée en cela par Seiya qui lui chatouillait le cou avec son mufle équin, et elle décrocha son portable rose, contrariée de voir s'afficher un numéro inconnu.

Une erreur ?

- Allo, Kido Saori, Fondation Graad, ou Athéna, la déesse la plus belle de l'Olympe.

Son onzième protecteur leva stoïquement les yeux au plafond douteux.

- Allo, Déesse Athéna ?

- Camus ! s'étonna Saori, qui en laissa choir son seau de pop-corn. Je te croyais au restaurant, en train de te faire demander en mariage…

Les ragots avaient encore une fois atteint le pinacle du Sanctuaire à une vitesse plus élevée que les meilleurs météores de Pégase.

- J'y étais, grogna patiemment le Verseau, stressé par le policier qui le serrait de trop prêt à son goût. Mais les jumeaux, Aphrodite et DeathMask se sont imposés au restaurant et ont mis la pagaille…

- Mais d'où m'appelles-tu, Chevalier ?

Le policier tapa rudement sur l'épaule du Français.

- Dépêchez-vous, un peu.

- Oui, une minute…

- Camus du Verseau ! Réponds à ta déesse ! Où es-tu ?

- Au commissariat central d'Athènes, Déesse Athéna, avoua le onzième gardien en un filet de voix.

Des glapissements nippons passèrent la distance et jaillirent du combiné téléphonique en un flot aussi harmonieux que les cris des grands corbeaux noirs tournant au petit matin par dessus le _torii_ rouge d'un sanctuaire shinto. Ces criaillements étranges firent se hausser les sourcils fournis du représentant de l'ordre.

- J'arrive le plus vite possible, Camus, promit ensuite la jeune héritière, calmée – en apparence. Empêche Kanon et Milo de détruire quelque chose, où de tuer quelqu'un.

- Milo a surtout envie d'assassiner Kanon, marmotta l'infortuné.

- Oh, entre vous, pas de problème ! assena vigoureusement et froidement la délicieuse jeune fille, vouée à supporter des Chevaliers immatures et encore coincés dans l'adolescence la plus agitée.

Par Papa, ses subordonnés étaient très doués pour lui gâcher l'existence parfois…

- Seiya, ordonna-t-elle, va faire préparer ma limousine et préviens Shion, nous descendons à Athènes !

- Yep, ma Saori, acquiesça le cheval volant. Mais pourquoi ?

- Les jumeaux, Camus et Milo sont coincés au commissariat central…

- Encore ! clama vigoureusement le co-directeur, secouant sa crinière.

Athéna soupira lourdement et se dirigea en direction de ses escarpins turquoise.

- Comme tu dis, Seiya chou… Comme tu dis…

* * *

Au commissariat, les trouble-fêtes de l'ordre public furent jetés dans le même panier de crabes, avec vue directe sur l'entrée.

- Ne faites pas d'histoires, on viendra s'occuper de vous plus tard…

- Enfoiré ! insulta Kanon, moqueur.

- Kanon ! le reprit son grand frère gémellaire, prodigieusement embarrassé.

- Bande de ploucs, aggrava Milo, vous savez pas qui nous sommes, on est intouchables dans le coin !

- Silence, Milo, le réprima froidement et fermement son compagnon, gêné.

- Vos papiers, au fait…

- Vala, ricana le Gémeaux _bis_, lui jetant au museau. Vous allez déchanter !

- Oui, insista lourdement le Scorpion, rendu très piquant par son foirage de demande en mariage. Vous risquez votre place, on va vous rétrograder à la circulation !

-C'est un risque que je prends volontiers, messieurs, fit paisiblement le policier, collectant les cartes d'identité des protecteurs d'Athéna.

- Pfff, se marra Kanon.

- Quels salauds, Aphro et Death, constata Milo, collé près de Camus. Ils se sont tiré les pattes de l'eau sans se mouiller…

- Ouais, des salauds, approuva Kanon, qui tentait de gluer le Verseau de son côté.

- Ecarte-toi, Kanon, l'avertit avec insistance le Français, qui avait beaucoup trop chaud.

- Bah, y a pas la place, signala le second jumeau avec mauvaise foi.

- Kanon, dégage où je te crucifie ! cracha le Scorpion, s'agitant dans l'espace trop réduit pour ses ardeurs guerrières.

- Du calme, Milo, lui conseilla Camus, qui se contenta d'un tour non-violent, soit refroidir drastiquement tout ce qui était à sa gauche.

Efficace : les jumeaux, en bons Grecs qu'ils étaient, reculèrent prestement le plus loin possible de leur fourbe cadet.

Le Sanctuaire se montra fort efficient, car un Shion en civil et paraissant de très mauvaise humeur passa bientôt le seuil du commissariat.

- Flûte, il a l'air furax, constata Milo.

- Naturel, non ? le rabroua Saga.

De fait, le Grand Pope, malheureusement réélu pour un énième mandat à troisième vie, ne leur accorda qu'un regard méprisant.

Mal à l'aise, trois chevaliers s'agitèrent d'inconfort dans la cage contenant leur trouble à l'ordre public, le quatrième, un Dragon des Mers pour ne pas le nommer, ne manifestant rien d'autre qu'un ennui profond, qu'il exprima par un bâillement.

Shion reparût encore plus rapidement, suivi du policier qui ouvrit la cage, son expression clamant que libérer les prisonniers pour cause de passe-droit Sanctuairien était un acte qui allait complètement lui gâcher le reste de la nuit.

- Mouahaha, se fit remarquer le Scorpion, avec un geste peu poli de la main. On vous l'avait dit !

- Ouais, bande de méduses en uniforme ! éructa avec joie et méchanceté l'ex-Marina au service traîtreux de Poséidon.

- Il suffit ! lança d'un ton très sec l'Atlante, mécontent de cette génération pourrie de Chevaliers d'Or.

Bon berger, il traîna ses ouailles après lui, et Camus s'insinua à ses côtés, avec un air _presque_ candide qui fit frémir Shion, renard rusé reniflant les astuces des jeunes.

- Dites, Grand Pope, vous n'allez pas punir Milo, il n'y est pour rien, ce sont les autres qui sont venus troubler notre soirée au restaurant, et…

- Tu es bien bavard quand il s'agit de défendre ton insupportable insecte, Camus, constata avec fatalisme un être lui-même soumis aux affres de l'amour passionné avec Dokho.

- Oui, mais la Justice…

- Oui, la Justice ! plaida Milo, tout ému de voir son homme briser son asocialité mutique pour le protéger.

- Moi je ne déciderai rien, les enfants, ronronna avec sadisme l'Atlante bicentenaire. La Déesse Athéna se chargera personnellement de votre cas !

Divers couinements de terreur pure ornèrent l'espace auditif du représentant d'Athéna sur Terre.

- Nous y sommes, d'ailleurs, ricana l'ex-Bélier.

Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna de la décennie, adolescente millionnaire qui avait les moyens de ses ambitions, les attendait devant sa limousine numéro un, bras croisés dans sa parfaite attitude de matriarche sévère. A ses côtés, beaucoup plus cool et même amical, Seiya de Pégase, héros des guerres saintes, co-directeur et fiancé divin.

- Salut les copains ! osa le canasson.

- Silence, Seiya ! glapit aussitôt Athéna, avec un ton sec rarement employé vis-à-vis de son chevalier préféré.

- Oui, ma Saori, dodelina immédiatement de la tête le héros mythique, choqué.

- Déesse Athéna, insista lourdement Camus, ce sont eux qui sont venus au restaurant pour nous gâcher l'existence, et…

Athéna, bonne et douce, émit un rire grinçant, terrifiant, apocalyptique.

- " _C'est pas moi Madame, c'est eux qui_… ", singea-t-elle, divertie. Vraiment, Camus du Verseau, avec un cerveau comme le tien, tu m'avais habituée à des arguments plus matures que ceux employés par des gamins de maternelle !

Fortement vexé par le dédain de sa déesse, l'orgueilleux au QI supérieur changea de couleur et pinça les lèvres sur sa méchante humeur.

Le fougueux Scorpion aggrava aussitôt les choses en décochant un coup de dard empoisonné à sa supérieure.

- N'insultez pas Camus, Déesse Athéna, grinça-t-il, parce qu'il est cent fois plus intelligent que vous !

Grand Pope et Petit Pope échangèrent un regard extrêmement terrifié devant l'inconscience suicidaire du huitième gold, Kanon hurla une énième fois de rire et Camus, flatté, serra la main de son compagnon avec un micro-sourire de pure joie à voir son ego brossé dans le sens du poil – d'autant plus que pour partiale qu'elle soit, la rosserie du Grec était plus que véridique.

Saori brida alors davantage à la japonaise ses paupières de déesse grecque, et Pégase en laissa échapper un léger hennissement de crainte.

- Tout le monde en limousine, Chevaliers. C'est moi qui conduis !

* * *

Shun d'Andromède avait fait des pieds, des mains et des chaînes pour se retrouver seul avec Hyoga, et en désespoir de cause, avait quémandé la participation de Shaina de l'Ophiucius, seule femme au Sanctuaire et peut-être au monde à oser lorgner sur un Phénix incendiaire et rude comme une barbe de trois jours d'Aldébaran.

- Pourquoi je te rendrais service, renifla hautainement la femme Chevalier, ne daignant point interrompre le massacre programmé de cibles d'entraînement.

- Je veux plumer le duvet de mon Cygne en paix, avoua Andromède, qui avait perdu le dandinement timide d'un adolescent en bretelles au profit de la nonchalance étudiée du garçon épanoui dans sa vie.

- Le duvet de ton canard, c'est pas mon problème, d'ailleurs je suis allergique aux plumes.

- D'accord, Shaina, mais…

- Je répète, pourquoi je te rendrais service ?

- Tu m'as bien sauvé la vie sous les griffes de Syd de Mizar, à Asgard…

- N'était-ce pas Bud d'Alcor ?

- L'un ou l'autre, peu importe, s'énerva le frère d'Ikki. C'est comme Saga et Kanon, un bon et un méchant, un gagnant et un perdant, un clair et un obscur, un qui a l'air sain et l'autre rongé de jalousie, bref…

- Et j'ai eu tort, une femme se sacrifier pour finir par que ce soient les bourrins mâles qui se récoltent tous les lauriers ? C'est toi qui a une dette envers moi, Shun !

- Je t'offre mon frère ! plaida l'ex-réincarnation d'Hadès avec une mauvaise foi bien accordée à son hôte indésirable.

- Tu veux t'en débarrasser, oui, ne se laissa point entourlouper l'Italienne rusée. Mais admettons que je fasse une concession… Comment vois-tu les choses ?

- Tu invites Ikki en boîte et je m'enferme dans le Temple du Verseau !

- Brrr…

- Il est normal ce temple, sans Camus pour tout réfrigérer…

- Bon, admit Shaina, un rictus prometteur ourlant ses lèvres acidulées. Vendu.

- Oh, merci, Shaina, tu ne le regretteras pas ! bondit de joie le cinquième bronze-divin, radieux.

- Il y a intérêt !

* * *

Au Temple du Lion, Aiolia, très déçu, tournait et retournait dans tous les sens le cliché sombre censé représenter son mini-lionceau.

- On voit même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon ! se lamenta-t-il. Puis, sa tête, où tu vois une tête là-dessus, c'est plus embrouillé que les cheveux de Milo le matin !

- Je comprends, cajola et réconforta Marine, pour sa part très contente. A la prochaine, tu en verras et en sauras plus !

- Moui… Mais je suis très ému, ma chérie, juste que je m'attendais à plus net !

- Je comprends, réitéra Marine, douce et souriante. Tu sais, cette échographie, c'est de la 2D seulement…

- Tiens, à propos, à cette heure ci, Milo doit avoir demandé son glaçon en mariage.

- Pourvu que Camus accepte… se soucia Marine, qui ne voyait pas bien la raison du " _à propos_ ".

Quel rapport entre les visées matrimoniales de Milo et l'échographie numéro un de leur bébé ?

- Bah, il n'a pas de cœur, Camus, tout est possible.

* * *

Camus, s'il n'avait pas de cœur, avait présentement des haut-le-cœur. Et la limousine des Kido n'étant qu'à mi-chemin entre Athènes et le Sanctuaire, il n'allait bientôt plus être le seul.

- Hum, vous devriez peut-être ralentir un peu dans les virages, Déesse Athéna, suggéra poliment l'Atlante, qui se voyait en face de sa troisième mort.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'à son âge tendre, Athéna sût conduire, et encore moins foncer sans sourciller à des allures vertigineuses.

- Ma Saori est super douée, le semonça le canasson volant, toujours installé à la place d'honneur, celle avec la plus belle vue sur la route et la perspective des profonds ravins dans lesquels ils risquaient toutes les dix secondes de s'écraser.

- Certes, geignit Saga, accroché à son jumeau, mais cela nous le savons, Athéna n'a rien à prouver !

- Le ferme, Saga, cria Kanon, faites-la stopper, par ce vieux schnock asthmatique de Poséidon, on va tous y passer une fois de plus !

- Je vais vomir, signala calmement Camus, et cela ne surprit aucun des quatre passagers qui avaient passé leurs vacances à Sainte-Maxime.

Shion et Kanon, eux, sursautèrent de concert, avec un œil effaré sur le teint couleur indéfinissable du Verseau, peu enchantés d'être près d'un homme victime du mal de mer, des transports, de la balançoire et de la conduite de sa patronne céleste.

D'autant qu'au grand dam de Milo, le Verseau se trouvait entre eux.

- Arrêtez, brailla Milo, déchaîné, qui avait la désagréable impression que son existence le ramenait chaque fois aux mêmes expériences désagréables et rebattues - une vrai spirale maléfique.

- Oui, arrêtez, insista Kanon, qui voyait une excellente opportunité de prendre parti pour le Français convoité, et qui tenait par la même occasion à sauver sa peau tannée comme un vieux cuir de dragon.

- Je suis lancée ! clama Saori, qui aimait prodigieusement l'humour de répétition – plus c'est lourd, plus c'est bon.

- Yep, ma Saori est lancée ! appuya Seiya de Pégase, qui prisait encore plus la répétition, surtout que lui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le renégat en titre de plusieurs chevaleries eût soudain une illumination délinquante, et agrippa brutalement la chemise soyeuse de Camus.

- On se retrouve à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, ô grande Déesse Athéna… _Golden Triangle !_

- Hey ! tonna Shion, constatant l'offense faite à Athéna.

- Camus ! hurla Milo, constatant le kidnapping gémellaire de son petit copain.

- Kanon ! rugit Saga, outré du sans-gêne de sa copie aggravée.

Saori ne fit que rire en se retournant pour voir les trois victimes restantes, ce qui dévia dangereusement le chemin de la voiture luxueuse vers les oliviers bordant un côté de la route.

- Regardez devant vous ! cracha le Scorpion, son ongle bien allongé de futures velléités meurtrières envers son sournois deuxième meilleur ami.

- Calme-toi, Milo, roucoula la jeune fille, nous sommes presque arrivés…

- Oui, ma Saori est presque arrivée, dupliqua Pégase, hilare de cette petite sortie nocturne.

- Puisque tu es si inquiet, Milo, je vais accélérer ! concéda la maîtresse du Sanctuaire avec une touchante générosité.

- Aaaaaaaaah !

- Noooooon !

- Pitiééééééé !

Athéna prit cela comme un encouragement, et son escarpin pressa plus fort l'accélérateur.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix avait fort souffert, à sentir dans le four les effluves d'un agneau mariné aux herbes dont il ne verrait pas la couleur.

L'invitation d'Aldébaran à Mü et Shaka n'incluait pas le petit disciple, du moins, pas dans la cervelle rancunière et religieuse de l'Indien aux cheveux d'or.

Le brave Taureau avait donc suivi les instructions du sage Bouddha vivant, nourrissant Kiki du fameux gruau, mais y ajoutant, par une initiative généreuse, une part de mousse au chocolat en dessert immérité.

Définitivement, le Brésilien ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un malmené culinairement dans son domaine.

* * *

L'atterrissage de Kanon devant le Sanctuaire fût calculé au plus serré pour que le rusé compère puisse rattraper le Verseau dans ses bras puissants.

Encore surpris d'avoir été soustrait si brutalement à son supplice de co-voiturage divin, le Français ne réagit pas immédiatement, et constata même que l'ex-Marina traître à Poséidon s'était inondé d'une plaisante eau de toilette, ce qui changeait agréablement de ses effluves habituels.

- On n'est pas bien, dans mes bras ? roucoula le second jumeau, ravi de ne pas être congelé sur place mais accepté dans toute sa magnificence.

Camus se dégagea sans répondre, et fit face avec mauvaise humeur à son kidnappeur improvisé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Kanon, attaqua-t-il, Athéna va être encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà !

- Je tiens à ma vie miraculeuse, moi, si toi tu n'y tiens pas.

- J'ai survécu à Sainte-Maxime, j'aurais bien survécu à Athènes ! Et puis, Milo doit être fou de rage, et…

- Tu devrais me dire merci mon joli… Je t'ai épargné de vomir ton merveilleux dîner de fiançailles !

- Tu m'as épargné mes fiançailles, aussi, pointa froidement le Français. A cause de toi, Milo a complètement raté ce qu'il voulait me dire et…

- Ce n'était pas mon idée, mentit sans sourciller le renégat.

- Non ? Mais alors qui ?

- Je ne trahis pas mes camarades, Camus.

- Mon œil, Kanon, tu trahirais ton propre frère…

- C'est lui qui a commencé. Remarque, contre un baiser, je pourrais me laisser convaincre de te mettre au parfum…

- Je ne passe pas ce genre de marché, refusa hautainement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Dommage…

Camus fouilla ses poches et sortit paquet de cigarettes et briquet, soudain empli d'une grosse colère bien dissimulée sous sa couche protectrice de glace. Comment mener un sevrage tabagique réussi dans de pareilles conditions de vie stressante, non mais ?

Le Gémeaux en second hulula moqueusement et avec un brin d'approbation.

- Bordel, Camus, t'es vraiment devenu un accro de la cigarette…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors file m'en une…

Un interlude de fumeurs apaisés suivit, presque amical et complice, et le second jumeau reprit la parole, prêt à pousser ses avantages acquis – comme tous les syndicalistes du monde.

- On est cool comme ça hein ?

- Moui.

- Moi je ne te ferais pas la morale pour que tu arrêtes, signala doucereusement la voix emplie de sel marin de Kanon. Je suis pour la liberté dans le couple !

- Ou tu te ficherais de la santé de ton petit copain tu veux dire…

Kanon clapa sa mâchoire de Dragon des Mers, vexé des reparties assassines de son cadet.

Il n'eût d'ailleurs plus le loisir de draguer, car Saori avait tenu toutes ses promesses de rapidité au Scorpion inquiet, et la limousine tanguant de droite à gauche stoppa avec un terrible crissement de frein à quelques millièmes de centimètres des pieds gémellaires.

- Par le crétin de Pégase volant, rugit le rescapé, elle a failli me rouler dessus cette…

- Déesse en D.S., propulsa le onzième gardien avec sa fumée, conscient de la stupidité franchouillarde de son jeu de mots mais qui n'avait pas résisté.

- Hein ? Parle grec, je ne comprends rien…

- En grec non plus tu ne comprends pas ! hurla le huitième Chevalier d'Or, qui avait presque bousculé sa céleste supérieure dans sa hâte à retrouver son petit ami. Il ne t'a rien fait chouchou ?

- Non, le rassura nonchalamment Camus, arrivé au stade de résignation ultime qu'un être humain pouvait atteindre.

- Yeah, c'était super ma Saori, un vrai manège comme à la fête foraine !

Seiya de Pégase venait de sauter lourdement de la voiture sous les gloussements de joie adolescente de sa fiancée divine. Grand Pope et Petit Pope suivirent lentement, leurs visages respectifs assortis à leur chevelure ondoyante.

Par Zeus et tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, ils avaient cru une nouvelle fois leur dernière heure sonnée !

- Bien, bien, bien, martela la représentante d'Athéna sur Terre, passons aux affaires sérieuse.

- Oh, Saori, plaida son fiancé céleste, ennuyé à l'idée de sérieux.

La Japonaise fit la sourde oreille, ce qui était un signe très dangereux et défavorable. Quand Athéna n'écoutait point l'avis de Pégase, l'équivalent d'une nouvelle guerre sainte risquait de se déclencher et de tout détruire sur son passage.

- Camus, attaqua-t-elle, jette cette horrible cigarette. Un homme bien élevé ne fume pas en présence d'une dame !

- Je n'ai pas été élevé dans mon milieu à cause de vos recruteurs, contre-attaqua le Chevalier du Verseau, vipérin.

- J'ai fouiné dans les comptes de Shion et Saga, tu as reçu ton dû à ta majorité Chevalier, et quel dû !

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que le Sanctuaire me vole, tiens ! Pour ce que j'ai eu le temps d'en profiter...

Milo suivait le dialogue aussi rebondissant qu'une balle de ping-pong, complètement largué par les sous-entendus français et nippons.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Oh, il ne t'a rien dit ? ironisa Saori.

- Dit quoi ?

- Déesse Athéna, puis-je vous prier poliment de vous mêler de vos affaires ?

- CAMUS DU VERSEAU !

Le cri de la Déesse cancanière décoiffa encore plus ses ouailles, mais eût l'avantage minime de lui fermer le bec sur l'histoire de son onzième protecteur – au grand dam du curieux Scorpion qui rangea ces informations nouvelles et sibyllines dans son dossier " _le passé de mon homme à qui je dois tout arracher détail par détail_. "

- Bref, grognassa la jeune réincarnation. Suivez-moi, tous, votre punition vous attend !

Ils suivirent docilement – le moyen de faire autrement face à un cosmos divin crépitant de rage sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres ?

- Dommage qu'elle ne se remue jamais avec autant de puissance lors des guerres, saintes chuchota perfidement Milo à Saga.

Le premier jumeau ne trouva pas la force ni l'envie de protester. Son jeune pair avait parfaitement, horriblement, furieusement raison, et à deux cent pour cent.

Kanon, lui, gardait le pas insolent, élastique, avait croisé des bras derrière sa nuque et matait le Verseau sans aucune gêne.

- Intéressant, les jacasseries de la gamine. Serais-tu un parti intéressant, petit frigide ? As-tu hérité d'une fortune cachée en France ? Milo a de la chance, c'est pour ça qu'il veut te mettre la corde au cou, lui qui est panier percé…

- Dans un contrat de mariage, il existe quelque chose qui s'appelle la séparation des biens, Kanon. Et si tu commences à croire tout ce qu'Athéna raconte, bonne chance !

A force de baguenauder, les punis avaient oublié leur situation, et virèrent de mine en se rendant compte de leur lieu d'arrivée.

- Les cachots ? glapit Kanon, empli d'un affreux soupçon.

- Les cachots, ma Saori ? osa s'étonner Seiya de Pégase, qui se prit aussitôt une calotte céleste sur le crâne.

- C'est encore moi la Déesse et maîtresse du Sanctuaire, Seiya.

- Oui ma Saori…

- Vous passerez effectivement la nuit au cachot, Chevaliers, j'en ai assez de vos bêtises indignes de votre rang, je veux un exemple qui servira d'exemple à tous !

Camus leva en soupirant les yeux sur la voûte basse et humide. Athéna parlait ignoblement mal.

- Les clés, Seiya…

Le bourricot servant ne s'empressa pas trop, un peu gêné de coller en prison ses quatre aînés, dont un Petit Pope.

- Merci Seiya. Bon, première cellule…

- Je reste avec Camus ! tenta d'imposer le huitième gardien.

Saori poussa un ricanement sardonique et dévoila le pire.

- Kanon avec Camus et Milo avec Saga…

Hurlements du Scorpion, masque glacial de rage froide du Verseau, choc de Saga et énorme bonheur du jumeau bis.

- Mais ma Saori, tu exagères, c'est très dangereux ! osa le cheval volant, inquiet pour la paix et l'harmonie de l'univers qu'il avait l'habitude de défendre en se laissant exploser la cervelle.

- Bah, il n'y a pas de mur entre les deux cellules, ils se verront à travers les barreaux, et je leur supprime leurs pouvoirs. Cela ne risque rien, et ça leur apprendra à se comporter comme les plus vils de mes gardes ! Camus, je n'attends plus que toi, rentre dans cette oubliette !

Kanon y poussa son colocataire forcé, et aurait bien fermé lui-même sa geôle à triple tour tellement il était content de cette occasion qui n'avait plus rien d'une pénitence.

Seul le cosmos supérieur de Saori empêcha Milo de produire un cataclysme à grande échelle, et une fois son second tandem bouclé, Athéna retrouva un sourire digne de la déesse protectrice des humains qu'elle se devait de représenter.

- J'espère que cette petite punition vous servira de leçon, Chevaliers. A demain matin, et passez une très bonne nuit.

Si c'était de l'humour oriental, il n'était assurément pas le même que celui des quatre occidentaux claquemurés par la grâce de la sage et emphatique Athéna.


	42. Mon incroyable fiancé

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour le retard (bis), j'ai eu peu le temps et pas trop le goût de rire.

Les cachots sont le théâtre de la tragédie, Kanon se montre honorable et Milo ne perd pas de vue ses plans.

Camus conserve son flegme et son sommeil de plomb malgré les circonstances.

Athéna exige un cadeau d'anniversaire qui terrorise son cher Seiya.

Shaina étonne Ikki.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Mon incroyable fiancé

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Mon incroyable fiancé**

Shaina de l'Ophiucius, qui n'avait accepté une alliance avec Shun d'Andromède que parce que cela servait ses propres plans, commença la soirée en se parant comme une fille normale de sortie un samedi soir. Le fait insignifiant que le jour soit un dimanche n'entra pas en ligne de compte quand l'Italienne se mit à élaborer un _brushing _plus stylisé qu'à l'ordinaire.

Détail, sifflotait-elle devant sa glace mouchetée de vieillesse, détail. On pouvait bien connaître la fièvre du samedi soir un dimanche, surtout avec un partenaire placé sous le signe d'un Phénix flamboyant !

De son côté, Shun se présentait au naturel devant Hyoga – sauf bien sûr le point particulier de ses cheveux teints -, le Cygne plaçant encore une fois ses pattes palmées dans les traces de son cher maître, un maître qui acceptait Milo du Scorpion dans tout l'éventail de ses nippes usées, tous les looks et toutes les positions.

Le plus âgé des cinq bronzes/divins se vit contrarié dans sa recherche fraternelle – il n'avait pas mis un quart d'heure à se rendre compte de l'escamotage de son cher petit Shun – par l'arrivée d'une créature de rêve, pulpeuse d'apparence mais sèche d'abord comme la tranchante Excalibur de Shura du Capricorne.

- Ikki du Phénix, je te cherchais.

- Ah ? pila net l'immortel oiseau, qui n'avait point l'habitude d'être un collaborateur de travail recherché par ses semblables.

- Je sors en boîte ce soir, tu viens avec moi ?

Le ton n'était pas celui d'une question mais d'un fait établi, et Ikki, encore plus surpris, vit passer dans sa tête un flot de lumières colorées et de musique démente. Avec au milieu, Shaina, cette femelle étrange qui le tirait hors de son plumage asocial avec des grandes griffes mauves peu douces et même dangereuses.

- Bon, d'accord, maugréa le Phénix, suivant machinalement l'Italienne qui ne ménageait pas son pas rapide malgré les hauts talons.

L'oiseau de feu but, dansa, finit même par s'amuser et constata que sa collègue féminine était parmi les plus séduisantes des danseuses. Il en oublia presque Shun, qui après tout devait être en train de répéter la pièce de théâtre avec Saori et Seiya, et se montra presque déçu quand le Chevalier de l'Ophiucius donna le signal de départ.

Ikki raccompagna Shaina dans un silence confortable, avec des yeux chassieux et le sourire rouillé par trop peu d'exercice.

Après tout, est-ce que même lui pourrait se réclamer d'une conquête sérieuse et avec un cerveau convenable ?

* * *

Laissés à leur sort funeste, quatre Chevaliers punis se jaugeaient silencieusement dans les sous-sols du Palais de la divine Athéna.

L'ambiance commença par être très froide, aidée en cela par la température naturelle des cachots.

Verseau et Scorpion s'étaient déjà placé dos à dos, sur la défensive comme s'ils étaient en face de Spectres d'Hadès, et les jumeaux les regardèrent avec un sourire ironique et presque semblable – Kanon y plaçait un chouïa plus de perversité.

- Relax, les amis, ricana le cadet des Gémeaux.

- Oui, vous êtes vexants, la confiance règne ! approuva le Petit Pope.

- Normal, non, depuis des mois, vous ne pensez qu'à agresser mon Camus ! se justifia hargneusement Milo.

- Je ne suis pas du côté de Camus ! signala aimablement l'ancien déicide raté.

- Maudite Athéna ! jura le huitième gold, pince passée à travers les barreaux pour se raccrocher à la main de son amant.

- Milo, ne blasphème pas ! le semonça aussitôt Saga, mécontent.

- Le pire blasphème, c'est toi qui l'a commis il y a quinze ans, cher frère, s'immisça déloyalement son amène jumeau, qui s'amusait de tout son cœur malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs et l'étroitesse de sa cellule.

D'ailleurs, l'étroitesse de leur geôle, c'était plutôt un avantage vu qu'il était emprisonné avec le meilleur colocataire possible.

- Kanon, comment oses-tu ? rugit avec chagrin le porte-drapeau au Sanctuaire de l'expiation exagérée.

- C'est la vérité, trancha cruellement Camus, rendu très mesquin par la situation induite par la sagesse à contre-courant de Saori, qui avait certainement encore pris le contrôle d'Athéna.

Cette gamine capricieuse essayait-elle de le pousser dans les bras de Kanon après avoir essayer de le faire chuter dans ceux de Saga ? Il finissait par avoir des doutes.

Et surtout, il ne voyait pas en un changement de petit ami le moindre avantage pour la bonne marche du Sanctuaire. Mais après tout, Saori avait-elle besoin d'une raison logique pour leur imposer ses multiples foucades ?

- Ha, tu vois, sourit l'ex-Marina avec un énorme sourire _cheese_, Camus est le plus intelligent du Sanctuaire et il est de mon avis !

Le Français avala avec gourmandise le compliment sous-marin et Milo grogna.

- Bon, vous n'allez pas rester figés comme ça toute la nuit, hein ? fit l'ancien Dragon des Mers en s'asseyant crânement sur le sol humide, et près de Camus. On va bien trouver quelque chose pour tuer le temps !

Le couple maudit du zodiaque échangea un regard dubitatif et peu confiant, mais finit par s'asseoir également, aussi aux aguets qu'un troupeau de gazelles coincé au milieu de fauves affamés.

- Racontons nos histoires de fesses ! proposa aussitôt l'incorrigible Kanon, plein d'une lubricité provocatrice. Camus ?

- Il n'y a rien à raconter ! s'enferra aussitôt l'interpellé et pudique de service, horrifié d'une telle question sur sa vie privée.

Saga émit un léger rire supérieur, et Kanon refusa de lâcher sa proie.

- Rien ? La réputation de Milo serait-elle surfaite ?

- Hey ! ragea l'arachnide, humilié dans son grand ego de mâle qui _assurait_ en toutes circonstances.

- Non, elle n'est pas surfaite, défendit le Verseau, de plus en plus écarlate et de moins en moins à l'aise.

- Ah ! triompha Kanon, donc tu as des trucs à raconter, mon joli…

- Rien qui vous regarde ! trancha lapidairement le Français, décidant pour une fois ne pas se réclamer de la réputation de son pays.

Chauvin, oui, suicidaire non.

- Voilà ! approuva fièrement le Grec, qui avait pourtant parfois eu la langue plus pendue que nécessaire sur sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle.

- Et toi, Camus, tu as vraiment attendu ce joli cœur jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans sans tenter d'expérience ? se moqua le jumeau _bis_. Ben mon vieux, t'es super coincé !

- Cela, nous le savions déjà, fit remarquer fielleusement le Petit Pope éconduit en permanence par le glaçon.

- Jouons à autre chose ! s'écria le Scorpion, qui sentait la conversation tourner au vinaigre pour son couple.

- Pierre, papier, ciseaux ? proposa Kanon, immature comme pas deux.

- Pourquoi pas la marelle tant qu'on y est, marmotta son cher frère aîné, dégoûté.

- Moi j'aime bien, corrobora le puéril arachnide, au grand dam de son compagnon.

- Si on répétait la pièce de théâtre ? proposa en désespoir de cause le cultivé Verseau.

Saga approuva de toutes ses deux personnalités, certain que la pièce de Shakespeare les occuperait de façon distinguée pour un bon moment.

Hélas, cent fois hélas, Milo et Kanon rejetèrent la proposition en bloc, même si elle émanait de leur cher Camus. Il y avait des limites à l'amour et l'attirance sexuelle !

- Béotiens, murmura le Français, désespéré de n'avoir même pas un livre pour passer le temps.

- Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! brailla l'ex-Marina, suivi aussitôt par son cadet Scorpion.

Saga et Camus échangèrent un regard de commisération pure. La nuit n'en finirait pas, avec de tels amusements enfantins.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Athéna, chassée par une Saori enfouie dans un somptueux déshabillé transparent qui mettait son Pégase de petit ami au supplice, se régalait à imaginer Kanon des Gémeaux dompté et mis en laisse par le redoutable dresseur de fauves qu'était Camus du Verseau. Quelle stratège sublimissime elle était !

- Saori, tu n'as pas un pyjama normal ? geignit Seiya, qui avait reculé à l'extrême bord du lit géant et à baldaquin immaculé de sa fiancée divine.

Même si l'adolescent - plus jeune que sa déesse de trois bons mois calendrier – était fort peu avancé en matière de culture charnelle, il n'était pas de bois et l'ignorance espiègle de la jeune Japonaise la poussait parfois à exagérer la provocation.

Seiya, toujours obnubilé par l'idée fixe de respecter Saori et de ne point lui faire de mal, souffrait donc bien plus que lors de ses combats saints et meurtriers.

Lui serait un gentleman, et n'imiterait pas la sauvagerie impatiente de Milo du Scorpion. Quelle idée, raisonnait fièrement Pégase, de gâcher une première fois dans la douleur de la personne aimée et délicate alors qu'on pouvait se comporter en chevalier servant distingué et chaste !

- Te troublerais-je, Seiya ? interrogea à cet instant la personne aimée et délicate, avec un battement de cils enchanteur.

Clignements d'yeux bien plus séducteurs que ceux de Camus du Verseau – du moins quand il était encore vierge et adolescent – mais moins qu'Aphrodite des Poissons, être narcissique qui inspirait très mal Saori au niveau de la vanité, des ragots et du maquillage.

- Heu, hum, et bien oui, ma Saori, admit le canasson dans un filet de voix éraillée.

La jeune personne à chevelure mauve se pencha sur son compagnon avec un sourire mutin et rempli de satisfaction.

- J'en suis très heureuse, Seiya… Je peux donc te demander quelque chose ?

Pour une fois avisé, le héros des guerres saintes eût la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre automatiquement " _tout ce que tu voudras_ ".

- Ça dépend, ma Saori, répondit-il donc prudemment.

- Je me doute que tu te tracasses pour chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire digne de moi, tu es si attentionné…

- Ouais, tu es forte ma Saori, je me tracasse un petit peu c'est vrai ! avoua de bon gré le bourricot, soulagé de dévier vers un sujet aussi anodin et convenable qu'un anniversaire.

- Seize ans est une date importante, Seiya, je serai une vraie femme adulte !

Quelques Eros ailés passèrent, leurs ailes pendantes de désespoir…

- Oui, bien sûr, Saori, fit le premier des bronze/divin, perplexe, qui ne voyait cependant pas sa promise devenir adulte et sérieuse en un coup de sceptre divin juste parce qu'elle atteignait sa seizième année de réincarnation sur terre.

- Et je voudrais un cadeau particulier à cette occasion ! abattit Athéna en étirant encore inhumainement son sourire de Joconde.

- Je t'écoute, bâilla Seiya, prêt à se ruiner si nécessaire d'un argent qu'il ne possédait point.

- Nous franchirons le pas cette nuit-là ! dévoila enfin la pure jeune Déesse de la Sagesse, avec une caresse douce sur la joue hâlée de Pégase.

Seiya, adolescent qui avait affronté depuis l'enfance orphelinat, privations, souffrances diverses, entraînement inhumain, séparation filiale, combats enchaînés en quelques mois pour finir presque laminé par Hadès en personne, se sentit tomber lentement dans un profond ravin d'effroi et de tragédie.

- Maismaismais, ma Saori, je voulais attendre ! proféra-t-il, en reculant vingt-trois centimètres de trop et en tombant inélégamment sur la moquette de douce laine blanche tissée par des mains habiles et exploitées.

- Et bien moi je ne veux plus attendre, conclut la jeune fille, tranchante, et je me fiche de l'expérience calamiteuse de Camus du Verseau !

- Il n'est pas du genre à exagérer et a du encore minimiser la réalité ! glapit très courageusement Seiya comme argument de la dernière chance.

- D'abord c'est un homme, c'est sûrement plus dur pour eux, assena Athéna qui ne manquait pas elle non plus d'arguments finaux. Ensuite, Milo a du quasiment le violenter, c'est une brute, et toi Seiya, je connais ton bon cœur et ta délicatesse !

- Oui, mais, Milo est si amoureux, impossible qu'il se soit trompé ! Et il avait de l'expérience, alors moi sans expérience…

Seiya se débattait comme un cheval pris au piège dans des rets bien solides,

Sans le moindre espoir.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir, Seiya, mais je serai _atrocement_ déçue si tu choisissais la voie de la lâcheté et de la facilité !

Laissé solitaire le temps que sa petit amie prenne son long bain et se prépare pour la nuit, le pauvre Pégase se roula en boule sous la couette légère, pupilles dilatées par l'horreur.

Elle en avait de bonnes, Saori, la voie de la facilité, ah oui vraiment ! Se refuser à Athéna serait justement l'option difficile, voire impossible, tant un caprice de la maîtresse du Sanctuaire était un ordre.

Il en avait assez de ces gens qui donnaient le choix sans vraiment donner le choix !

* * *

Engagés eux dans la voie de la difficulté, Hyoga et Shun remplissaient le onzième temple de plus de rires que ses murs austères n'en avaient jamais connus.

Se gausser ouvertement d'Ikki, qui tournait autour de la vérité comme un poussin tournait inlassablement autour du nid perdu, était d'une réjouissance propre à les égayer pour de longues heures.

- Figure-toi, mon canard, qu'en ce moment il est en train de suivre Shaina en boîte de nuit !

- Incroyable, Shun, incroyable ! Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que notre cher Ikki se ferait manger les plumes par une femme…

- Oui n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, la nuit est à nous !

Le blond Russe repoussa ses démons œdipiens et l'exemple de son maître pour se laisser entraîner dans la pente de la sensualité la plus débridée.

* * *

Aux cachots divins, l'ambiance gamine avait baissé sur le coup des deux heures du matin, et les trois Grecs de l'histoire grelottaient de concert. En dépit de la fin août caniculaire, les soubassements du Palais d'Athéna étaient réfrigérants.

- Atchoum ! éructa Milo, tirant un bout de vieille couverture en laine qui ornait le sol pierreux de la prison.

Le Petit Pope peu enclin à partager tirait sur l'autre bout, alors que de son côté Camus avait abandonné la couverture unique à Kanon.

- T'es vraiment chic, Camus, vraiment ! ronronna l'ex-Général des Mers, aux anges.

- Ce n'est pas de la générosité, se défendit le Verseau, juste de la logique. Je n'ai pas froid moi, je n'ai pas besoin de couverture.

Le Français était fort soulagé de la sagesse étonnante de son colocataire, ce qu'il mettait sur le compte de la présence de Milo et de son jumeau. Le Gémeaux en second devait trouver inutile de draguer sous le nez d'autres personnes, ou alors…

- Tu vois, Camus, parla Kanon d'un ton étrangement soumis, je ne suis pas un sauvage qui va te sauter dessus ! Tu es différent des autres et je te_ respecte_ !

Cette phrase jeta le malheureux magicien de l'eau et de la glace dans des affres de conjectures déplaisantes : il préférait encore considérer Kanon comme un coureur obsédé par le seul sexe que comme un amoureux réellement transi à qui il faudrait briser le cœur.

Curieusement, il n'avait pourtant eu cure du cœur de Saga dans l'affaire.

- La ferme, Kanon, hulula le huitième Chevalier d'Or, n'essaie pas d'avoir mon homme par les sentiments ! T'es pas loyal, il est trop bête sur ce point là !

- Merci beaucoup, Milo ! réagit froidement son amant, blessé.

Saga bleu eût le petit ricanement déplaisant qui avait fait la célébrité de Saga gris en faux Grand Pope, et abandonna la couverture pour s'asseoir.

- Oh, mais chouchou, s'excusa le Scorpion, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, j'ai peur pour toi, hein ? Tu es si honnête par rapport à tous ces cancrelats…

- Bonne nuit, Milo, grinça le onzième gardien, s'allongeant avec élégance sur le sol dur.

Le Gémeaux en second se jeta un peu trop près de lui, étalant soigneusement la couverture sur leurs deux corps, et tira insolemment une longue langue bien rose vers son jeune collègue doré et son clone imparfait.

- Kanon ! fit Camus, fronçant ses sourcils fourchus. Eloigne-toi de moi !

- En tout bien tout honneur, mon cher, jura le félon Grec, une main sur son cœur de voyou.

- Mais…

- Juré sur la tête d'Athéna…

- Trouve mieux…

- Sur celle de mon cher jumeau…

- Encore mieux…

- Sur celle de Julian Solo ?

- Va toujours…

- Sur la mienne ! triompha enfin l'ancien Marina.

Camus approuva du chef, satisfait. Kanon n'était crédible que lorsqu'il se préoccupait de ses propres intérêts.

- Parce que moi je me les gèle, alors je veux au moins être à côté d'un peu de chaleur humaine…

- Du moment que tu gardes tes mains baladeuses chez toi.

- Mouahahahah, se gaussa l'aîné, tu sais, mon joli canari, je vais pas me tripoter ici devant vous !

- Je ne voulais _pas_ dire ça ! se renfrogna avec bouderie le Maître des Glaces. Et je ne suis _pas_ ton canari !

Il se mit en boule pour s'endormir et oublier momentanément le guêpier dans lequel cette idiote de Saori, enveloppe infatuée d'elle-même d'Athéna, avait mis ses fidèles – ou presque – Chevaliers.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait la faculté innée et appréciable de s'endormir très vite et n'importe où.

- Ben zut, il roupille déjà Mister Freeze ! clama quelques minutes plus tard le remuant Kanon, épaté.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à imiter son compagnon de cellule, sauf que lui prouva son sommeil par des ronflements très bruyants et un rapprochement instinctif de sa seule source de chaude douceur en ce lieu inhospitalier.

Saga avait trop froid pour s'endormir, et Milo ne comptait pas fermer l'œil. Il se devait de surveiller son petit ami livré à la Bête, et de sauvegarder à tout prix la vertu de son futur époux.

L'ex-déicide, lui, produisait un fond sonore bourdonnant de récriminations stériles.

- Non, mais regarde mon frère, pas gêné, comme il se colle contre Camus…

- Salaud ! approuva Milo, enroulé dans la couverture qu'il avait enfin arrachée de haute lutte au Petit Pope.

- Hurlons pour les réveiller ! proposa méchamment le laissé pour compte.

- Non, je suis furieux de jalousie, Saga, mais je veux pas réveiller mon Camus. Tant que Kanon ronfle, cela ne risque rien, et je les surveille.

- Pfff, Kanon profite toujours du meilleur, râla Saga, frissonnant. Il se sert de Camus comme bouillotte !

- Ça se voit que tu ne dors pas avec, Camus sert plutôt de climatiseur en général.

- Hum, Milo… En nous serrant nous aussi, on aurait peut-être plus chaud ? avança doucereusement le Petit Pope. En tout bien tout honneur naturellement, tu ne m'attires pas le moins du monde…

L'œil sanglant de Milo aurait pu fixer toute la volée de clous nécessaire à la fermeture complète d'un cercueil.

- Dans tes rêves, double face ! Je préfère avoir froid tout seul que chaud avec toi !

- Comme tu veux, idiot. Tiens, regarde, Camus vient de se fourrer dans les bras de mon frère ! Ah, elle est réussie l'idée d'Athéna… Même une déesse peut se tromper.

- Surtout la nôtre, épingla le huitième gardien, revanchard.

- Mais c'est que ton homme est _vraiment_ pelotonné contre Kanon ! insista Saga bleu avec tout le cynisme méchant calqué sur " _L'Autre_ ".

- C'est normal, se rassura d'un ton chevrotant le Scorpion. Camus dort toujours collé contre moi. Depuis qu'on est petits il le fait !

- Bah, Camus, avoir besoin d'un nounours géant pour dormir ? Tu te berces d'illusions, Milo, Camus n'a besoin de personne ! C'est un Chevalier des Glaces !

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules avec un incroyable dédain.

- Ça prouve que tu ne comprends rien à mon Camus ! A moi il montre des trucs que vous ne verrez jamais ! Personne ne le comprend mieux que moi ! Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !

Le Petit Pope esquissa un sourire très psychopathique.

- Effectivement, mon jumeau à l'air plus doué que moi pour charmer ton petit ami, n'est-ce pas Milo… Il n'y a qu'à observer la façon confiante avec laquelle ton _cher_ Camus se blottit contre lui !

Le huitième gardien balança un uppercut droit que Saga évita sans problèmes.

- Crétin, il dort, mon Camus, il doit rêver que c'est moi !

L'endormissement inattendu du premier jumeau laissa un répit bienvenu au Chevalier du Scorpion, qui continua à s'user ses belles prunelles d'océan à épier son amant et l'infernal ex-apostat au service de Poséidon.

Saga ne ronflait pas, au contraire de Kanon qui jouait les moteurs de bateau - un moteur très mal entretenu.

Entre deux éternuements, le Scorpion se félicitait de maîtriser aussi admirablement sa rage et sa jalousie.

Même quand Kanon se mit à enfouir son traître museau de Dragon des Mers dans le cou blanc de Camus.

Même quand ce faux deuxième meilleur ami aggrava les choses en frissonnant et en enveloppant davantage le Verseau de ses tentacules vicieuses.

Même quand Camus s'enroula à son tour au plus près du second jumeau avec un gémissement de satisfaction – le " _Milo _" alors murmuré adoucissant certes le coup pour le huitième protecteur d'Athéna, rassuré que Camus confonde dans son sommeil Gémeaux _bis_ et Scorpion.

- Par Zeus, je maudis le réceptacle stupide dans lequel s'est égaré Athéna, siffla en anathème le pauvre arachnide, déjà rageur de ne pas pouvoir dormir et en plus de devoir assister à un cauchemar éveillé.

Cette noirceur nocturne n'en finirait donc jamais ?

* * *

Sur le coup des cinq heures quarante-deux du matin, Kanon des Gémeaux, être agité et indiscipliné, balança son coude vigoureux dans les côtes de son collègue de cellule, et son pied grec shoota brutalement dans une fine cheville française.

- Ouille ! se réveilla en sursaut le dormeur maltraité.

Kanon émit un gros reniflement tonitruant, et se recroquevilla de l'autre côté. Milo, lui, se pressa aussitôt contre les barreaux le séparant de son âme sœur et damnée.

- Mon Camus, t'es réveillé ?

- Ouiiii, bâilla artistiquement le Verseau, se levant et se dirigeant lentement vers son petit ami qui semblait fort fatigué. Nuit blanche, mon Milo ?

- Ben ouais, j'ai veillé sur toi ! Et puis fait trop froid pour dormir…

- Pour moi c'était une température parfaite, avoua le Français, tâtant les mains glacées de son arachnide préféré.

- Et en plus t'as l'air d'avoir drôlement bien dormi entre les bras de Kanon ! stigmatisa en râlant le jaloux.

Le Verseau rougit imperceptiblement.

- Justement, je dormais, j'ai cru que c'était toi…

- Je sais, soupira son amant, je t'ai entendu murmurer mon nom.

- Et tu remarqueras que Kanon s'est montré très honorable pour une fois, au lieu de profiter de la situation…

- Ouais, ça m'inquiète, Kanon honnête et respectueux, ça cache sûrement une vacherie quelconque !

- Milo, tu es injuste, toi-même lui a donné sa chance après l'avoir soumis à Scarlett Needle et…

- Ouais, comme guerrier au service de la cru… euh, Athéna, mais en privé, c'est tout autre chose !

- Bon, bon, en tout cas tout s'est bien passé et l'aube approche !

Milo du Scorpion jeta alors aux orties et même aux Enfers tout son beau scénario romantique, et après avoir éternué dans un mouchoir, remit celui-ci dans sa poche gauche et extirpa l'écrin nuptial de sa poche droite. Comme prévu par Aiolia, la boîte coinça et l'arachnide impatient faillit déchirer sa poche.

- Approche, mon Camus !

Camus se retint de faire remarquer à son petit ami qu'il avait le corps et ne nez collé contre les barreaux et ne pouvait donc pas faire mieux. L'ambiance glaciale des cachots semblait soudain s'être agrémentée de plusieurs degrés et une atmosphère sirupeuse enveloppa le Verseau – qui s'accusa d'avoir trop d'imagination.

Le huitième gold toussa et retoussa, attrapa la main de son amant et passa en un ultime et courageux effort l'écrin du côté de Camus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, interrogea le Français en dégageant sa main pour prendre la boîte – Français qui ne brillait pas _toujours_ par son sens de la déduction.

- Ben regarde, chevrota Milo, tétanisé par une nuit de veille et par l'angoisse du rejet.

Le Verseau enleva le papier fantaisie entourant l'écrin avec la même lenteur exaspérante qu'il mettait à dépiauter une praline à la liqueur de son papier doré, et ouvrit de grands yeux à moitié surpris.

- Encore une bague, Milo ?

- Moui, avoua le Grec, tout en sourire grippé et pose faussement nonchalante.

Camus faillit ensuite s'étrangler en connaisseur devant la simplicité onéreuse de ce nouvel anneau pour hommes.

Milo n'avait décidément aucun sens de la gestion de son maigre compte bancaire, et avait du encore tomber en négatif, chose aggravée par la retenue sur salaire que lui imposait toujours Saori qui ne digérerait pas de sitôt le kidnapping parisien commis par son huitième Chevalier d'Or.

Avant de laisser son compagnon proférer un son, Milo prit une énorme goulée d'air et se lança.

- Est-ce que… que… tu veux… tu veux bien te marier avec moi, mon Camus ?

Il s'y attendait, pourtant le Verseau resta figé non en statue de glace, mais en statue de sel. Il aurait pu figurer en bonne place dans le petit musée privé qu'avait été en son temps celui du cruel Chevalier Argol de Persée, maître du bouclier de la Méduse.

Les ronflements du second jumeau enflèrent, ce qui sortit enfin l'heureux demandé en mariage de sa transe.

- Camus ? implora le Scorpion, petits yeux suppliants et déjà emplis de secrétions lacrymales sous la peur d'être refusé en tant que mari.

- Tu y tiens à ce point là ? biaisa avec gêne le onzième gardien, tournant et retournant l'anneau de pigeon qui pouvait le lier à vie avec un signe ostentatoire.

- Ben oui, sinon j'aurais pas osé te le demander… J'aime les choses officielles, moi, on a du trop se cacher durant des années, et puisque Athéna décrète un décret…

- Si c'est si important pour toi, Milo, j'accepte… Mais sans cérémonie monstrueuse, dans l'intimité ! Je refuse d'être le point de mire de nos pairs toute une journée…

Milo faillit s'écraser les os faciaux sur les barreaux, tant il tentait d'étreindre sauvagement son désormais fiancé.

- Oh, merci, merci chouchou ! J'y croyais pas ! Je t'aime, Camus, je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas meilleur mari que moi ! J'peux te mettre la bague ?

- Mais oui, soupira avec indulgence le Français qui tendit sa main, comprenant qu'avec son Scorpion au cœur passionné et corseté de guimauve il ne pourrait échapper à aucun rituel prénuptial et stéréotypé.

- Voilà, s'exécuta le joyeux Grec, baguant avec un incroyable bonheur son promis. Au fait, je suis désolé pour l'endroit, Camus… J'aurais voulu que ce soit parfait, comme Aiolia avec Marine, et tout a foiré…

- C'est une demande parfaite, Milo, puisqu'elle vient de toi.

Le huitième gardien fondit encore davantage de bonheur fabuleux, avant de lancer un coup d'œil satanique sur les jumeaux dormants.

- J'ai hâte que ces deux pervers se réveillent, pour constater que j'ai réussi à te demander en mariage malgré tous les obstacles qu'ils ont placé sur mon chemin !

Le sadisme du sourire de Camus fut à la hauteur de celui de son incroyable fiancé.


	43. Réactions diverses

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour le retard (ter), pour des raisons personnelles je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour bien écrire. Plutôt que de rédiger à la va-vite j'ai attendu d'avoir plus de latitude ^^ (je reprécise que je déteste les tomates mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez me lancer du chocolat)

* * *

Milkagirl : Merci de ta review ! Tu as tout à fait raison, Saga et Kanon se préoccupent pour le moment surtout de leur petit bonheur personnel et égoïste. J'espère que les fiançailles de Milo et Camus te rassureront sur l'état " girouette" du Verseau – mais que celles qui ne seraient pas troublées par des attaques à répétition des jumeaux lancent la première pierre à Camus XD. La meilleure tactique pour Milo est de garder son calme, et ça il commence à le comprendre malgré les provocations.

Tina : Hello ! Thank you very much for your nice review and your compliments! I am very surprised and very happy that English speaking person to make much effort to read this story, thank you!  
I hope you enjoy it as much more, there will normally still a good number of chapters. Thank you again (and excuse my English, I also use Google Translation ^ ^)

* * *

Les jumeaux se réveillent et découvre leur drame personnel. Kanon se montre faux-cul – hum, fair-play – et un changement de couleur de chevelure est en vue.

Bagarre dans les cachots.

Saori veut une fois de plus s'immiscer dans la vie de ses Chevaliers, et s'offusquera immensément de l'ingratitude de ceux-ci.

Les commères médisantes s'en donneront à cœur joie, la bague de Camus devenant un monument à visiter.

Kiki ira vers sa deuxième punition.

Pour la première fois inquiet d'un souhait de sa chère déesse, Seiya quémandera des conseils désespérés à droite et à gauche.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Réactions diverses

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Réactions diverses**

Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, en ce trente août, Seiya de Pégase, co-directeur du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et heureux fiancé de cette même demoiselle divine, se réveilla sans appétit.

Et il en fallait, pour couper l'appétit du tonneau des Danaïdes qu'était le gosier du héros des guerres saintes. Même à l'aube de son ultime épreuve pour acquérir l'armure de Pégase, la perspective d'être transformé par le gigantesque Cassios en brochettes de méchoui – morceau arraché par morceau arraché – ne l'avait pas empêché de se goinfrer.

C'était dire combien le vœu de Saori pour son anniversaire avait épouvanté le malheureux estomac sur sabots.

- Vraiment, Seiya, grincha la Japonaise, alertée par la mine funèbre de son petit ami. On dirait que je t'ai menacé de mort ! Tu ne me flattes pas à craindre ainsi notre inévitable rapprochement charnel.

Le mot " _inévitable_ " crispa davantage la crinière du Pégase volant.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime, Saori ! protesta-t-il cependant, tout à fait sincère.

- Et bien alors, où est le problème ? fit la jeune réincarnation en haussant un ton qui passa subtilement du miel de ruche à l'aigre du vinaigre de vin.

- J'ai pas seize ans, je ne suis pas prêt, je vais tout gâcher, voilà ! s'humilia très chevaleresquement le brave défenseur principal de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

Athéna refusa de prendre en compte ce détail, et se sauva dans la salle de bains en claquant avec mauvaise humeur la porte.

- Tu te sous-estimes _toujours_, Seiya ! glapit-elle en fracassant deux flacons de parfum Chanel dans sa foulée destructrice.

* * *

Beaucoup plus bas que la chambre d'Athéna, des jumeaux se réveillèrent conjointement, avec un étirement élégant pour l'aîné et une éructation exagérée pour le cadet.

- Bordel, commença par jurer Kanon, la petite peste, elle ne nous a toujours pas délivrés ! Si elle dort jusqu'à midi, on est mal !

- Seiya voudra certainement manger avant midi, Kanon, résonna une voix froide.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers tourna un sourire ravi vers la source de cet encouragement, son mignon colocataire de cellule qui avait l'air encore plus blafard que d'habitude sous l'éclairage laiteux de l'aube.

- Oh, Camus, pas trop mal dormi entre mes bras meilleurs que ceux de Milo ?

Rugissement furibond du huitième gold à pinces.

- Milo ne donne pas de coups de pieds ni ne coups de coude, répondit paisiblement le Verseau.

- Des coups de quoi, alors ? ricana graveleusement l'insupportable Gémeaux _bis_.

Son camarade de prison ignora très superbement et hautainement le sous-entendu vicieux, tandis que Milo se répandait à nouveau en imprécations malsonnantes.

C'est alors que le Petit Pope, qui s'était rapproché, nota un détail étonnant en visionnant les longs doigts fins de Camus.

Le onzième gardien, froid et peu attaché aux symboles, avait cependant religieusement porté depuis son retour de vacances la bague Cartier, offerte à Paris dans un moment de folie par le généreux Scorpion.

Mais il n'en avait pas d'autre, et celle que Saga lui avait imposée comme don à l'infirmerie avait du finir mystérieusement au fond d'un tiroir ou même d'un coffre-fort, car il ne l'avait jamais revue.

De plus, la veille Camus n'en portait qu'une. Alors, _quel_ était cet éclat qui irradiait vigoureusement dans la semi-pénombre à côté de la brillance plus discrète des petits saphirs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au doigt, Camus ? interrogea suspicieusement le Gémeaux aîné.

- Une bague, Saga, fit innocemment le Français, imitant encore Shun dans ses réponses exaspérantes et naïves.

Kanon et Saga se penchèrent, et comme ils savaient compter jusqu'à deux et même au-delà, ils se rendirent vite compte du drame se logeant entre le majeur et l'auriculaire : il y avait sans conteste un anneau de trop.

Camus sourit presque aimablement, et s'il avait été dans la peau parfumée d'Aphrodite, il se serait limé les ongles en guise de provocation étudiée et nonchalante.

- Il a la bague ! glapirent les jumeaux Gémeaux.

Dans son coin de cachot, le peu charitable Scorpion se gargarisait de la surprise désespérée des jumeaux avec autant d'appétit que s'il mâchonnait des chips ou du gâteau au triple chocolat.

- On est fiancés, Camus et moi, je lui ai demandé à l'aube ! corna-t-il.

Saga et son miroir cherchèrent confirmation sur la face de leur jeune pair sibérien, qui corrobora l'ignoble fait en se fendant d'un sourire qui dévoilait exceptionnellement incisives et canines.

- Oui, nous sommes fiancés.

Il fallut un couple de minutes pour que les frères ennemis se mettent à digérer leur échec, puis l'ex-traître au service de Poséidon se lança.

- Je suis content pour toi, osa le jumeau bis, je ne veux que ton bonheur après tout !

Les trémolos Kanonniens ne convainquirent pas du tout le Verseau, qui laissa cependant à son dragueur en second le bénéfice de son essai de fair-play.

- Moi pas, alla à contre-courant un Saga dominé à nouveau par la grisaille la plus poussiéreuse. Petit idiot, comment peux-tu remettre ta vie entre les pinces d'un être volage et grossier comme Milo, ce misérable insecte indigne d'approcher un Ganymède tel que toi, ce…

- Arrête de te prendre pour Zeus, Saga, cela ne t'a jamais réussi… ricana froidement le onzième gardien.

Saga gris se laissa aller à manifester ses plus mauvais penchants en se jetant sur Milo pour l'étrangler à la mode bêtement humaine, ce qui déclencha un couinement d'asphyxie scorpionnesque.

- Bordel, Saga, lâche-moi, j'étouffe sale traître !

- C'est le but, maudit insecte ! siffla sadiquement l'ancien déicide raté, qui retrouvait avec joie son habitude de petits meurtres entre amis.

Ce stupide Saga bleu l'opprimait assez avec sa rédemption niaiseuse et gorgée de sucre rose, il voulait redevenir un salaud à part entière de temps en temps pour survivre !

- Saga, arrête, ne laisse pas " _L'Autre_ " te dominer, mon frère ! s'écria Kanon, pas pour l'intégrité physique du Scorpion mais de peur que les fantaisies du doublon gémellaire ne prolongent sa propre punition.

Et puis, Cap Sounion, il avait assez donné, merci bien.

- Saga, s'énerva de son côté le fiancé de l'étranglé, ne touche pas à Milo où je te le ferai payer !

- Cha va aller, chuinta malaisément Milo, qui tentait tous les coups bas possibles, griffes et coups de genoux pour se débarrasser de son assaillant.

- Une arme, vite ! s'agita le magicien de l'eau et de la glace, agrippé aux barreaux.

- Je n'ai qu'un petit couteau suisse, l'informa son dragueur en second. Mais tu ne compte pas blesser Saga, hein ?

- Je vais me gêner ! grommela Camus, qui se jeta sur Kanon pour lui retourner les poches et trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tu peux me fouiller plus bas, mon canari, souffla Kanon d'une voix rauque et transpirant la sensualité.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de draguer, idiot ? jappa le natif de France, brandissant avec soulagement un modèle basique de canif qu'il déplia.

Il était grand temps, Milo devenait d'un très joli bleu assorti à sa somptueuse chevelure bouclée.

- Camus, mon frère, NON !

Avec une précision diabolique et digne de son sang-froid légendaire, le Verseau avait déjà laissé filer l'arme à travers les barreaux, et Saga gris relâcha sa proie en sentant la lame lui entailler très superficiellement le haut de son félon bras gauche.

- Aie ! Qu'est-ce que…

Milo inspira et expira bruyamment, soulagé de la pression des mains gémellaires sur son cou, le canif sauveur tomba sur le pavé humide, et en un tour de passe-passe qui devenait aussi banal au Sanctuaire que le lever et le coucher de soleil, le poil gris du Petit Pope redevint azuré.

Toutefois, dans la cellule voisine, une autre tentative de meurtre se tramait, le filial Kanon n'ayant pas apprécié le geste agresseur de Camus. Une bonne partie de karaté se jouait donc, la souplesse du Verseau compensant aisément la force supérieure du Gémeaux surnuméraire.

- Sale petit frigide, tu as essayé de tuer mon frère !

- Je n'ai pas visé de point vital, idiot, et Milo passe avant ton schizo de frère !

- Kanon, ne touche pas à mon Camus !

- Oh, non, " _L'Autre_ " est revenu me posséder, pardon, Milo, je…

- La ferme, double-face, empêche plutôt ta copie de frapper mon Camus !

Athéna et sa mauvaise humeur d'adolescente contrariée dans la libre expression de sa libido arrivèrent pile au milieu de cette ambiance de cour de récréation, et elle plissa ses yeux gonflés de trop peu de sommeil.

Extérieurement, elle discernait un Saga blessé au bras et qui se lamentait, un Milo lançant des coups de pieds dans les barreaux avec des hurlements de bête agonisante et à glacer le sang, et un Kanon qui maintenant le Verseau à terre.

A son esprit mal placé, cela parût pour Saori évident : ces deux-là allaient se livrer aux joies de la chair en plein dans le cachot.

- Hum, hum, toussota-t-elle, d'un ton feutré qu'elle jugeait plein de complicité. Je vois que vous avez trouvé un moyen de passer le temps, Kanon, Camus…

- Kanon est en train de lui taper dessus, Athéna ! hurla Milo, exaspéré d'une telle sottise divine, se retenant rudement de lui décocher un terme impoli.

- Oui, oui, aggrava la jeune fille, je sais que ton homme aime ça…

Alerté par la voix très pointue de sa supérieure hiérarchique, Kanon cessa de maltraiter le Verseau et l'aida même à se relever, poussant ses crocs de Dragon des Mers pour le plus beau sourire fourbe de sa carrière.

- On s'entraînait, Déesse Athéna, mentit-il sans vergogne ni scrupule. Ne vous imaginez pas autre chose, n'est-ce pas, Camus ?

- Surtout pas, grinça péniblement le Français.

La lueur spéculative dans les iris vert de gris d'Athéna s'éteignit aussi vite qu'une flamme de l'horloge du zodiaque en temps de guerre sainte et fratricide.

- Oh ! Dommage ! ne cacha-t-elle pas son dépit. Bon, je vais vous rendre vos pouvoirs et vous ouvrir alors…

- Saga est encore devenu gris, signala aigrement un arachnide qui ne rêvait que de prendre un conséquent petit-déjeuner de fiançailles.

La jeune réincarnation suspendit le geste de sa blanche main vers les clés.

- Encore ! gémit-elle. Saga, mon Petit Pope, est-ce vrai ?

- Hélas, oui, très chère Athéna, flagorna avec humilité l'homme habité par deux entités. Le choc de voir Camus et Milo fiancés…

- COMMENT ? stridula immensément fort la donzelle divine, qui dans sa surprise dût essayer trois clés avant de trouver la bonne.

- Bah ouais, se vanta le Scorpion en se glissant avec empressement hors du cachot, malgré les obstacles dressés par ces commères maléfiques, j'ai réussi à décrocher la main de mon Camus, nan mais oh !

Kanon s'ébroua, maussade, et Saga resta à se lamenter sur " _L'Autre_ " au fond de la cellule. Saori Kido, maîtresse du Sanctuaire si pas du monde entier, se retourna vers la seule source qu'elle considérait fiable en ce lieu.

- Camus, mon cher ami, est-ce vrai ? Tu as accepté la pince de Milo ?

- Oui, inclina sobrement de la tête la Français, qui n'aspirait qu'à filer sous le nez retroussé de Saori et de sa curiosité crasse.

Athéna se mit alors à battre des mains, à sautiller en risquant de cogner sa tête céleste au plafond bas, à pousser d'intenses petits gloussements de joie devant tant de romantisme, de nœuds roses et de guimauves moelleuses qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin dans la carapace surgelée de son plus distant Chevalier d'Or.

- Merveilleux ! Formidable ! Vous vous mariez bientôt ? Nous ferons une méga fête, avec une cérémonie dans mon temple, avec un banquet somptueux, vous serez les pionniers de mon décret de mariage _gay_, et je pourrai être votre témoin, n'est-ce pas Chevaliers, cela vous portera bonheur…

Les pionniers en doutaient fortement, et Camus trancha net dans les espoirs en sucre mauve de sa patronne.

- Pas question de fête ou de banquet, Déesse Athéna, ce sera discret, sans trop de témoins et nous ne donnerons aucune date.

Un voile de gris gémellaire tomba aussitôt comme un éteignoir sur l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente, qui ouvrit de trois crans des purs yeux choqués.

- Vous oseriez vous marier _sans moi_ ?

Milo s'agita de crainte, ennuyé. Saori allait-elle annuler son décret ? Faire du chantage ? Il voulait se marier à tout prix, lui, même au prix exorbitant d'avoir Athéna comme témoin privilégié de l'engagement avec son glaçon.

Camus, déjà près de la sortie, sourit férocement.

- J'ai étudié le décret final, et j'ai vu que seule la présence de deux témoins et de Shion pour célébrer le mariage était requise. Il n'est nulle part fait mention de votre supervision obligatoire, Déesse Athéna.

Mouchée par les connaissances juridiques du procédurier onzième gardien, Athéna dût se résoudre à fermer sa grande bouche, mais arbora en compensation une figure ouvertement boudeuse qui la rajeunissait considérablement.

- Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi cette affront à ta Déesse, Chevalier, et pourquoi Milo et toi ne voulez pas de la présence de vos camarades ?

Le Verseau, approuvé du menton par son amant, se fit un devoir de répondre.

- Parce que vous avez déjà tous assez gâché ce qui devait être un moment privé et unique dans notre vie…

- Et comment ! appuya le Grec, foudroyant les autres du regard.

Les autres guignèrent le nouveau couple de fiancés partir vers le huitième temple, avec une amertume commune bien que de source différente.

- Quels bandes d'ingrats ! résuma Saori, mains sur ses hanches potelées. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux depuis nos merveilleuses vacances !

* * *

Shion, Grand Pope tourmenté par plusieurs décennies de pouvoir et deux réincarnations d'Athéna, commençait grandement à se tracasser : l'anniversaire de sa déesse vierge approchait et l'Atlante savait qu'il avait une grande obligation de résultat.

Saori exigeait une fête royale à laquelle tout le monde serait présent, et l'ancien Bélier se voyait déjà y traîner par télékinésie des réfractaires insolents comme Ikki du Phénix et quelques autres qui n'éprouvaient aucune envie de festoyer en faveur des seize années de vie de la jeune réincarnation.

- Le lendemain de l'anniversaire, on se marie mon agneau ? ronronna Dokho, vautré à ses côtés dans l'immense lit grand-popal.

- Franchement, Dokho, grommela le malheureux, je t'aime mais as-tu besoin de me mettre encore _plus_ de pression ?

- Mnon, bouda ouvertement le Chinois qui secoua avec impatience ses boucles redevenues merveilleusement brunes et soyeuses de jeunesse.

- Voyons, que préparer ? Un banquet, une cérémonie de remise de cadeaux…

- Pourquoi ne programmerais-tu pas la première de la pièce de théâtre ce soir là ? suggéra finement le vieux-jeune tigre. Force Milo et Camus à commencer comme Roméo et Juliette, et le tour est joué, Athéna n'aura plus qu'à bâiller et à regarder de son trône comme spectatrice ! Ça occupera une bonne partie de la soirée !

Etonné de cette solution simplissime, soulagé, reconnaissant, Shion manifesta immédiatement sa joie au Chevalier de la Balance, à la façon que celui-ci préférait entre toutes.

* * *

Les vœux de Camus de ne pas donner de publicité à ses fiançailles devaient rester des vœux purement pieux : au cours de l'après-midi, quasi tout le Sanctuaire au grand complet défila au huitième temple pour les féliciter et accessoirement jauger la bague pour vérifier si Milo était prodigue ou grippe-sous.

L'étranglement envieux qui suivait invariablement l'annulaire gauche de son promis remplit le Scorpion d'un plaisir empreint de fatuité. Les diamants de la plus belle eau, cela en jetait vachement plus pour informer le monde entier que Camus était son chéri rien qu'à lui.

Hyoga, frétillant des plumes, osa taper sur l'épaule de son professeur avec un petit sourire qui se voulait complice.

- Félicitations, Maître. A quand le mariage ?

- Tu le sauras à la dernière minute, promit froidement le Français.

Shun se répandit en compliments, scrutant au passage la bague pour évaluer ce que lui envisageait comme anneau dans le futur. Il glissa un rictus préparatoire au Cygne qui rougit et se gratta la nuque avec un ricanement idiot. Oh, comment, son cher Shun envisagerait donc de lui accorder le mariage ? Lui, le Russe maudit, aurait-il donc droit à un brin de bonheur dans sa vie ?

- Pff, quelle connerie, ces serments officiels, corna une voix caillouteuse, soufflant un air brûlant à ses oreilles sensibles.

Et le malheur d'avoir un beau-frère nommé Ikki du Phénix, compléta mentalement et _in petto_ Hyoga.

- Mouahahaha, Camus, qu'est-ce que tu as du faire au lit à Milo pour qu'il t'offre un truc si cher ! se moqua ensuite Angelo du Cancer, sur lequel Aphrodite des Poissons jetait des regards lourds de poison et de mécontentement déçu.

- Félicitations, mon cher, fit le Suédois, et chacun de ses mots laissait filtrer le désir de voir le chanceux fiancé déchiqueté et ensanglanté par ses plus belles roses piranhas.

- Merci Aphrodite, et à ton tour maintenant, rétorqua le onzième gardien avec toute l'amabilité d'un cocktail mélangé d'arsenic et de cyanure.

Ce trait blessant le douzième gardien ne fût pas apprécié de l'ancien DeathMask.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires de fesses et d'esclave soumis, Mister Freeze, et…

- Parle-pas à _mon_ fiancé sur ce ton, dépeceur de cadavres ! cria Milo, courroucé.

- Oh, oh, oh, interrompit Kanon des Gémeaux, qui était revenu observer son échec sous le nez, on se calme les enfants… Si vous vous bagarrez encore, on risque de se récolter Athéna sur les bras, et personnellement elle m'a assez puni pour les quelques mois à venir…

- Oui, il ne faut pas réveiller la déesse qui dort, pontifia Shiryu du Dragon, à qui Saori pouvait aisément fournir toute une panoplie de proverbes revisités.

Aiolia, lui, bouda ouvertement. Son meilleur ami avait littéralement osé claquer une somme que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé soustraire de son compte peu fourni, et la lueur éblouie des prunelles de sa chère Marine ne lui avait point échappé. Il se sentait soudain follement minable et pauvre en comparant les deux bagues.

- Tu es complètement surendetté, maintenant, hein ? osa le fiancé léonin avec un rien de mesquinerie.

- Pas du tout, se vanta l'arachnide, se pavanant davantage comme un lion que comme un scorpion.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour payer ça ?

- J'ai mes petits secrets, ricana le huitième gardien, avec un regard machiavélique sur la figure déçue de Saga. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

Mü du Bélier se vit de son côté harcelé de commentaires spirituels et moralistes de la réincarnation de Bouddha lui servant de petit ami, qui fustigea l'inutilité des biens matériels, la vacuité des signes ostensibles d'attachement, l'argent gaspillé par Milo au profit d'une seule personne alors qu'il aurait été mieux réparti en tonnes de riz nourrissant les plus déshérités de la planète.

Cela confirma douloureusement au respectable résident de Jamïr qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à parler de mariage ou de bijoux à son blondin et vertueux amant.

- Il est méchant, hein, Maître Mü, à se moquer du mariage ! insista le jeune Kiki, gamin doué pour jeter exactement la dose de sel qui convenait pour ronger une blessure ouverte.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge, dit sévèrement le premier gardien. D'ailleurs, va avec Kanon, c'est le jour de ta deuxième punition !

Craignant tout du sadique ex-Marina-traître-à-Poséidon, le petit rouquin se matérialisa près du Gémeaux _bis_, qui lui crocheta immédiatement le cou avec un feulement de méchanceté.

- Ah, petit voleur, je te tiens ! J'ai plein de choses à faire pour toi… Nettoyer ma salle de bains, mes chiottes, ma cuisine, laver mon linge…

- NOOOOOOOOOON ! se débattit désespérément le jeune démon aux cheveux carotte, qui ne savait nettoyer que les sols de marbre du temple de Bouddha, et encore, très mal.

Le Gémeaux en second l'emporta sans se soucier de ses cris, trouvant dans la persécution d'un apprenti l'exutoire parfait et injuste pour exprimer sa mauvaise humeur de voir sa proie française lui échapper, et l'incompréhension totale des serrements de gorge qui l'assaillaient de plus en plus souvent à la vue du petit frigide enlacé par son compagnon à pinces.

- Bon débarras, siffla le pauvre arachnide envahi, qui en profita pour jeter les derniers visiteurs dans la foulée et claquer brutalement les portes.

- Milo, comme tu es impoli, soupira Camus.

- Quoi, ils ne te gênaient pas, ces sangsues médisantes ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais…

- Alors tout est pour le mieux ! Mouarf, t'as vu la tête de Saga, je parie qu'il n'a pas encore compris d'où venait l'argent de ta bague !

- Tu veux dire que tu as vraiment vendu la bague de Saga pour payer celle-ci ? s'informa suspicieusement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- Pas exactement, chouchou, j'avais acheté la tienne avant que ce fourbe double-face n'ose t'en offrir une !

Camus soupira devant la minceur de la nuance, s'étira, et envisagea alors de profiter d'une première sieste crapuleuse en tant que fiancé officiel.

Si on ne les dérangeait plus, la fin de la journée serait parfaite.

* * *

Aux arènes, Seiya se remettait péniblement d'avoir passé une bonne heure à fuir une nouvelle fois son ancienne camarade Miho qui semblait jouir d'un petit radar personnel pour repérer les chevaux volants.

Jabu de la Licorne, pas encore guéri de son amour passionnel de caniche pour Saori, était en effet accaparé lui aussi par la recherche du cadeau parfait, ce qui avait induit un regain de rage et de chagrin chez la petite Japonaise au cœur malmené.

Près de lui, ses coéquipiers Hyoga du Cygne et Shun d'Andromède soufflaient pareillement, à la différence qu'eux avaient eu _trois_ radars blonds à leurs trousses.

Shiryu du Dragon, lui, arborait son imperturbable sourire zen et confiant, satisfait d'avoir une vie calme et saine, avec une fiancée choisie et acceptée, et ne connaissant donc pas les affres du collage de groupie non désirée.

Il fallait admettre que son visage tirait même vers la supériorité, expression faciale bienveillante mais irritante pour les moins chanceux que lui.

Seiya se remit le premier, et cogna désespérément sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Shiryu, tu es mon meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr, corrobora paisiblement le Dragon qui pensait en réalité à tout autre chose, soit la Chine et le calme revivifiant des Cinq Pics, accompagné d'un plaisante vision de Shunreï plongeant sous la cascade de Rozan et l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Il n'était heureusement plus aveugle, le Vieux Maître soit loué !

- Alors, aide-moi, conseille-moi, par pitié mon ami !

- Quel conseil veux-tu ? demanda amicalement Shiryu, content de pouvoir aider et guider son ami moins favorisé que lui par la nature neuronale.

- Tu n'en parleras à personne ?

- Tout restera entre nous, Seiya, un ami ne trahit pas les secrets !

- Parfait, rit bêtement le héros des guerres saintes. En fait, Saori veut un beau cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais moi je ne me sens pas prêt à lui donner !

- Ah ? s'étonna Shiryu. Elle t'a fait part d'un désir précis ? Je parie que c'est beaucoup trop cher pour tes finances…

- Non, ça ne coûte rien ! Elle veut…

Seiya baissa très fort son hennissement pégasien et souffla à l'oreille de Shiryu une haleine chaude et fleurant la banane au chocolat.

- … elle veut que nous _franchissions le pas_ !

- Heu… Elle veut aussi une bague de fiançailles ? comprit tout de travers le convenable Dragon aux écailles vertueuses.

- Mais non idiot, s'agita l'autre, elle veut _faire l'amour_ !

Là, le ton de Seiya avait remonté dans l'échelle du son, et le tandem Cygne/Andromède tourna la tête vers lui, avant de se rapprocher et de tenter d'étouffer les rires entendus de ceux qui étaient arrivés au pinacle de l'expérience charnelle.

Avec la nonchalance d'un adolescent qui n'avait jamais envisagé de passer le cap avec sa très correcte fiancée avant un mariage honnête et à un âge idoine, Shiryu hocha en cadence un menton désapprobateur.

- Elle est folle, Seiya, une déesse, notre déesse _vierge_, à votre âge et sans un mariage officiel ? Cela mettrait gravement en danger l'harmonie du Sanctuaire !

Shun émit un grand " _hiiiiiippppp_ " étranglé, et Hyoga ricana de plus belle.

- Sûr qu'une déesse produisant des petits Pégases détruirait l'endroit ! susurra-t-il.

Le deuxième bronze/divin soupira.

- Regarde ce que cette _chose_ a fait de Shun et Hyoga, si calmes et sages autrefois !

Cette preuve assomma encore plus Seiya d'appréhension.

- Oui, mais je voulais un conseil pour le faire au mieux, Shiryu, fit-il quand même observer, mécontent. Pas pour y échapper, on n'échappe jamais à ma Saori.

- Je n'y connais rien, avoua avec fierté le Dragon, tu devrais aller trouver un homme d'expérience. Tiens, vous deux, par exemple !

Les deux loustics, que leurs amours secrets et consommés rendaient de plus en plus hystériques de la partie bête de leurs cervelles – passage adolescent court mais obligé -, se remirent à rire niaisement.

- On ne s'y connait pas, en filles, répondit gracieusement l'ex-hôte d'Hadès.

- Non, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Milo, suggéra le Russe. Lui a une expérience terrible et des deux côtés de la barrière ! En plus il n'hésite pas à parler de ça et à donner des conseils forts intéressants !

Une grande aube d'espérance se leva dans les prunelles marron d'un Chevalier réputé pour être le Chevalier de l'espoir, et il quitta le déprimant et puceau Dragon pour voler vers un enjoué et lubrique Scorpion.

- Merci les gars ! hurla-t-il, tout prêt à envahir l'espace de nouveaux fiancés ne rêvant que de calme et de paix.

Se fiancer officiellement avec une bague en diamants ne procurait hélas pas automatiquement la solitude amoureuse.


	44. Confessions intimes

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour le retard encore gigantesque, j'ai toujours un boulot fou ^^ (et croyez bienque je préfèrerais écrire)

* * *

Tina : Hello! Thank you for your review, do not worry for deadlines! I am not an example right now!  
It is true that Milo did not have much luck, or Camus, with all those gossips about them ^ ^  
I hope the new chapter as you please, see you soon!

* * *

Seiya ose déranger les nouveaux fiancés et récoltera moult précisions, même un peu trop.

Kiki est exploité mais fait une découverte très intéressante.

Camus se fâche contre les commères, et Aiolia se montre rassurant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **Confessions intimes

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Le titre à l'émission consternante qui s'y rapporte. (Sujet du jour : Ma petite amie me harcèle pour qu'on saute le pas et je ne me sens pas prêt)

* * *

**Confessions intimes**

Seiya de Pégase, adolescent en perdition, entra d'un galop puissant et non contrôlé dans le grand hall du huitième temple. Freinant d'une ruade audacieuse à trois millimètres de la porte des appartements privés qui abritaient les amours de Milo du Scorpion et Camus du Verseau, il n'hésita pas une seconde et frappa du sabot.

- Milo, hé, Milo, c'est Seiya, ouvre-moi !

La douce voix mélodieuse du Japonais réussit à passer les barrières de la chambre, pièce pourtant fort lointaine de l'entrée, et pour une fois, ce fût le Français qui manqua de stoïcisme et de résignation.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, siffla-t-il, en se redressant d'une position à califourchon fort compromettante. Est-ce que dans cette vie de sacrifices, nous pourrions obtenir _une_ petite heure de tranquillité ?

- On dirait que non, ragea un arachnide mécontent de ne pouvoir accomplir ses premiers fantasmes en tant que fiancé officiel.

- OUH, OUH, MILO, T'ES LÀ ? monta de dix crans le cri du Pégase inquiet.

Cosmos dissimulé, les amants restèrent un instant sur le qui-vive, souffle retenu et ayant choisi l'option de faire comme s'ils étaient absents. Avec un peu de chance, Seiya se lasserait et reviendrait plus tard – ou pas du tout, idée encore plus plaisante.

C'était méconnaître l'obstination et le jusqu'au-boutisme qui avaient forgés la réputation du héros des guerres saintes au Sanctuaire : toujours insister, quelque soit le nombre de chutes et de fractures diverses.

- BON, J'ENTRE ALORS ! cria ensuite le poney volant.

Camus gémit.

- Tu n'as pas fermé à clé ?

- Si.

Le co-directeur du Sanctuaire n'était visiblement pas au courant, puisqu'il poussa la porte comme en se jouant, négligeant le craquement d'un verrou peu solide.

Imaginer Seiya galoper dans le hall poussa les amoureux maudits à bondir du lit et à s'agiter comme des rats pris au piège d'une souricière. Milo poussa un cri étouffé en trébuchant dans la couette, Camus lui jeta boxer rouge et jeans noir, et s'occupa anxieusement de retrouver son propre caleçon à petites baleines perdu dans les plis non des draps, mais de la passion.

- Youhou, Miloooo ! appelait toujours Seiya, de plus en plus proche.

Le Scorpion jaillit le premier de la chambre, et sa colère retomba un peu devant le museau anxieux et plein d'admiration du bourrin de service. Comment ne pas se sentir envahi de pitié aimable devant un tel faciès de crétin des Alpes ?

- Milo, mon sauveur ! beugla aussitôt le Japonais, qui se voyait presque soulagé de ses tourments sentimentaux.

- Bonjour Seiya, l'accueillit le Grec, avec le fatalisme propre à l'acceptation des catastrophes naturelles. Que veux-tu ?

- Des conseils, des astuces, me sauver la vie ! prononça avec emphase le héros en titre des dernières guerres saintes.

- Tout ça ! intervint avec ironie Camus, qui avait enfin réussi à remettre la main sur ses vêtements en fuite.

- Pas à toi, le rembarra très audacieusement le Japonais, les oreilles gonflées malgré lui par la rumeur qui voulait que Camus ait été un petit puceau frigide et aussi ignorant que Shaka de la Vierge. Je sais que tu es nul en ce genre de choses !

- Je ne me crois nul en absolument rien, se froissa aussitôt un être qui avait toujours soupesé son cerveau à sa juste valeur.

- Ben, en _sexe_, si, osa enfin cracher le mot Seiya, tout rougeaud de son effort. C'est pourquoi je veux demander à Milo des conseils pour assurer ma première fois avec Saori !

L'idée de donner les clés de la réussite à Seiya de Pégase, pilier des Chevaliers de Bronze, pour conclure avec Saori Kido, réincarnation gracieuse d'Athéna en ce monde, inspira aux deux Golds une répugnance instinctive et bien compréhensible pour le moins sensible des humains normalement constitué.

- Heu, se troubla le huitième gardien, attends-moi dans le hall, Seiya.

- Okay ! se réjouit le canasson, imaginant aussitôt que son aîné si cool allait chercher des revues coquines pour lui montrer des images à l'appui de ses discours éclairants.

La pédagogie par l'image avait été la seule qui avait en tous temps eu un peu d'impact sur le peu concentré Seiya. Marine, qui dessinait mal, en avait sué et usé des craies et du tableau noir autrefois pour tenter de tenir éveillé son indécrottable disciple.

Le Scorpion, dépité, contempla son amant avec désespoir et commença à fourrager dans la masse bouclée de ses cheveux.

- Mais pourquoi il demande conseil à moi ? se plaignit-il. J'ai vraiment la réputation d'un obsédé ?

Camus se retint de lui révéler que les rumeurs plaçaient son petit ami dans la classification non seulement " _obsédé_ " mais aussi dans une catégorie encore beaucoup plus péjorative.

- Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé, Milo, à t'être autant vanté de toutes tes nuits de débauche à qui voulait bien t'entendre… se contenta-t-il de faire observer.

- Mais ça c'était avant toi mon Camus, ça fait un bail, des années ! Ce bourrin de Seiya était encore au Japon en train de saliver sur sa tétine !

- Au Sanctuaire comme dans tout espace clos, les rumeurs se font très vite, tournent en rond, et persistent des années…

- Pff, t'as raison chouchou, mais c'est quand même injuste ! grogna le Scorpion en guignant l'encombrant canasson qui piétinait patiemment du sabot à l'entrée.

- Bonne chance, mon cher, susurra le Français avec une mesquinerie avérée.

- Ah non, mon Camus, se débattit Milo, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, tu vas m'aider !

- Il a bien précisé que _moi_ je n'étais pas à la hauteur…

- Mais c'était avant que nous sortions ensemble… Viens avec moi, tu mens si bien !

- Bon, bon, agréa avec ennui le Verseau.

Il se ferait finalement une joie de casser en beauté les espérances charnelles de Seiya de Pégase, co-directeur au service de la cruche qui leur servait de déesse.

* * *

Kiki de l'Appendix, lui, lavait présentement le sol sale des toilettes gémellaires avec ses propres larmes.

Kanon était un homme sans aucunes théories éducatrices autres que les fessées et les punitions à l'ancienne, et encore l'ex-Marina estimait avoir été très gentil de ne pas avoir utilisé un fouet ou une baguette en olivier bien cinglante.

- Je me ramollis, moi, se moqua-t-il tandis que sa victime se tenait le postérieur à deux mains.

- Ouin, ouin, ouin !

- Silence, moustique. Cette nouvelle génération, une bande de nouilles trop cuites ! Tu ne te rends pas compte comme tu as le c… dans le beurre, gamin, nos maîtres n'étaient pas des moutons comme le tien ! On se prenait des claques, du fouet et du pain sec ! On ne nous dorlotait pas à nous border le soir et à raconter des histoires !

- Pfff… geignit Kiki, l'œil mauve furieux.

- C'était la jungle ! Les plus forts survivaient et tant pis pour les autres ! Mais tout part en quenouille… Même ce glaçon de Camus a foiré avec ses disciples et en a fait des chochottes qu'il bourrait de nourriture saine et de bouquins pour enfants…

- Bah, osa se rebeller Kiki, vu ce que ça a donné votre génération de Chevaliers d'Or, des assassins et des traîtres, heureusement que les choses ont changé !

Le courageux petit Bélier s'en prit derechef une autre pour avoir contredit l'ex-Général de Poséidon, et se vit obligé de prendre un seau et une serpillière pour nettoyer les toilettes du troisième temple.

- Je vais me plaindre à " _SOS enfants battus_ " ! menaça Kiki, garnement au courant de ses droits bafoués dans le monde des adultes.

Bramement de rire du sympathique Kanon des Gémeaux.

- Même le gouvernement n'intervient pas dans les affaires du Sanctuaire, nous sommes intouchables, et ici, la loi, c'est Athéna !

L'enfant parût muselé pour un bon moment, mais tout en faisant mousser le carrelage avec lequel visiblement son tourmenteur confondait quotidiennement la cuvette, il ressassa longuement cet adage dans sa tête.

Si Athéna était la loi, il supplierait Athéna de produire un décret interdisant trop de brimades sur mineurs. Na !

Au bout de deux heures de récurage à intensité variable – mou quand Kanon ne regardait pas, intensif quand il passait son museau collé à une canette de bière par la porte -, Kiki se rendit compte que son deuxième ennemi numéro un après Shaka de la Vierge était sorti bavarder avec son taurin voisin. De quoi, cela n'arrivait point à ses oreilles, mais le petit rouquin saisit l'occasion de s'étirer et d'aller fouiner dans la chambre désordonnée du jumeau _bis_.

- Pouah, ça pue le bouc ici ! constata avec malice le démon aux cheveux flamboyants.

Le futur Chevalier du Bélier feuilleta quelques magazines douteux, considéra avec curiosité la boîte géante de préservatifs à la menthe – toujours intacte - que Kanon avait laissée à l'abandon sur la commode, et ouvrit impatiemment le tiroir de la table de chevet. Le bois ancien et distordu grinça, et Kiki ressortit de la poussière un paquet de lettres mal liées de rubans bleus qui avaient visiblement été coupés puis rattachés.

Avide de savoir et déjà précocement atteint du défaut majeur parmi la Chevalerie d'Athéna, c'est-à-dire la curiosité médisante et le gêne du ragot compulsif, l'apprenti de Mü commença à examiner les écritures, l'une à l'encre mauve, en pattes d'arachnide et ondulante, l'autre à l'encre bleue, petite mais nette et parfaitement alignée.

- Zut, c'est pas du grec ni de l'anglais…

Le français était encore langue inconnue chez Kiki, l'apprenti étant très outrageusement favorisé par l'aimable Mü, maître prônant l'éducation positive à la place de tous les coups de trique que les autres Chevaliers avaient reçus.

Néanmoins, le disciple futé s'aperçut vite que l'expéditeur des lettres était Milo et le receveur Camus.

- Ouah, clama le gamin, ce Kanon, il pique le courrier des autres pour faire du chantage !

Exactement comme Kiki avait détourné la lettre de Milo vers Aphrodite pour ennuyer son monde, mais le jeune rouquin trouvait toujours les actes plus graves si ce n'était pas lui qui les commettait.

Le garçonnet trouva enfin des phrases en grec dans tous ces papiers poussiéreux, et ce qu'il lût lui fît hausser très haut ses sourcils carotte.

- Je me marierai jamais plus tard si on doit avoir mal aux fesses à ce point là ! en conclut très à côté de la plaque le préadolescent.

En tout cas, cela promettait une occasion en or d'éviter sa dernière punition auprès des amants terribles du Sanctuaire.

- C'est géant, frétilla le mini-Bélier, enfouissant le trésor ficelé de rubans bleus entre sa tunique en poils de chèvre et son torse en sueur. Je vais négocier ça un maximum auprès de ces niais roucoulants !

* * *

Plus haut, Milo et Camus, privés de leur première étreinte en tant que fiancés officiels, jaugeaient pensivement leur très jeune co-directeur du Sanctuaire, un rictus sournois et amusé aux lèvres.

Seiya frémit, tant il se sentait un jeune chaton désarmé face à deux matous expérimentés. Des matous qui le fixaient comme Hyoga et Shun, de l'air insupportablement ironique des initiés, de ceux qui _savaient_.

- Bon, que dire… commença le Grec, se grattant son menton mal rasé d'un ongle d'index long, écarlate et pensif.

Le courageux héros des guerres entre dieux prit l'initiative.

- Camus d'abord, puisqu'il a tenu le rôle que doit tenir ma Saori !

Devant le sourire innocent et sans malice de Seiya, le Verseau, terriblement froissé de se voir jeté dans le même sac que sa chère déesse vierge, se demanda si Pégase était vraiment ultra niais, ou ultra vachard sous couvert d'ingénuité.

- Je n'ai pas pu me lever pendant trois jours… exagéra-t-il aussitôt, car cela avait plutôt été trois heures…

- Trois jours ! glapit avec effroi Seiya, se demandant comment cela était physiquement possible.

Même lui avait toujours été plus rapidement sur pied après des dégringolades de falaises et des suppressions de sens.

- A dix-huit ans j'étais un jeune salaud maladroit et trop fougueux qui ne pensait qu'à lui et pas à mon partenaire… confirma vicieusement Milo, ravi de voir le canasson empêcheur de b…. en rond s'engluer dans un magma de supputations horrifiantes.

- Mais moi je pense à ma Saori ! contra avec une vertueuse noblesse d'âme le Chevalier de Bronze/Divin.

- Et moi à cet âge j'étais un jeune idiot si amoureux que je n'ai même pas pensé à signaler à Milo ce qui me faisait souffrir, trop persuadé de devoir tout endurer par amour… en surajouta Camus. J'ai ravalé mes cris comme un Chevalier des Glaces doit le faire !

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient un peu auraient compris à ce moment là que le Verseau se fichait totalement de la tronche de son interlocuteur.

- Maintenant tu les ravales plus, hein, tes cris, marmotta en aparté et en japonais Seiya, dépité.

- Alors toi à même pas seize ans tu serais encore plus maladroit et brutal… termina de le casser Milo.

- Et Saori une jeune niaise qui fera la même chose que moi, se gargarisa Camus, se taire par amûûûûûur pour ta petite personne…

- Alors qu'avec quelques années d'attente et de maturité tout pourrait devenir tellement plus agréable et raffiné ! conclut l'arachnide, ses yeux clairs allumés par la satisfaction de se gausser de la naïveté du Chevalier Pégase.

Un long silence suivit, et Seiya se balança nerveusement d'une basket sale sur l'autre.

- Je me moque de votre première fois minable, osa enfin l'adolescent japonais, irrité par tant de pessimisme morbide.

- Hein ? Minable ? bondit aussitôt le Scorpion, blessé à vif dans son honneur de meilleur étalon du Sanctuaire, risquant par là même de flanquer par terre sa petite comédie.

- Oui, continua Seiya, qui se lançait toujours à fond une fois commencée sa marche destructrice sur un ennemi. Je veux des conseils pour honorer une dame, pas un homme ! Alors parle-moi plutôt de tes amies féminines au lieu de dévier sans cesse vers Camus !

Ledit Camus pinça hargneusement ses lèvres froides, vexé de voir ce gamin à peine pubère critiquer sa première fois avec Milo, qui avait été tout sauf minable. Il décida aussitôt de ne plus intervenir dans cette conversation embarrassante, de crainte de faire voler en éclats tranchants son mur de glace protecteur.

Maudit Seiya, maudite Athéna-Saori, maudite deuxième voire troisième vie…

Les ados d'aujourd'hui étaient si immatures et pleurnichards, ressassa-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Lui n'avait demandé de conseils à personne et était allé avec confiance à Milo, bon Dieu… Ou presque. Bon, d'accord, il avait tergiversé un temps fou… A cause de son entraînement de glaçon, voilà !

Le Chevalier du Scorpion, lui, se retrouvait désagréablement assis entre deux temples : raconter ses aventures nombreuses dans un vivier fourni de demoiselles, devant son fiancé ?

Pas très délicat, cela, d'autant plus que Camus lui avait assez souvent reproché d'être inutilement bavard sur ses galipettes femelles, et d'avoir aimé remuer le dard empoisonné dans la plaie de l'adolescent mal dans sa peau et asocial qu'il avait été.

Le Français décida pour lui, et rejeta derrière ses épaules ses cheveux - qui repoussaient trop lentement au gré de Milo.

- Je vais m'entraîner aux arènes, Milo, débrouille-toi avec lui.

Avant même qu'il ait passé le hall d'entré en marbre blanc, son compagnon s'était déjà lancé dans son hagiographie sexuelle, suivi des hochements de menton équin impressionnés du canasson servant de Saori Kido, déesse du Sanctuaire.

Le pauvre Verseau soupira avec défaitisme. Il ne doutait aucunement de l'amour sincère et passionnel de Milo à son égard, mais le Scorpion resterait toujours un garçon hâbleur et aimant recueillir l'admiration des foules sur le plan douteux des exploits charnels.

- On brille dans ce qu'on peut, siffla-t-il avec une petitesse vengeresse.

Et ses aimables pairs avaient encore réussi à lui gâcher un moment clé de son existence.

* * *

Au troisième temple, l'esclavagisme enfantin continuait ferme, le frère de Saga étant trop content qu'un microbe puni lui nettoie son intérieur.

Cela faisait en effet des semaines que les servantes refusaient de s'y coller. Une pétition des insolentes donzelles au vénérable Shion avait été acceptée, et signée de son sceau Grand-Popal. Le vieux bouc avait signalé à Kanon qu'il ne pouvait pas obliger des jeunes filles, même servantes, à subir ses avances plus que discourtoises et ses périodes alcoolisées et autres petites déviances.

Rageur, l'ex-Marina avait quitté la chambre du Palais avec la haine au cœur, persuadé que tout le monde lui en voulait et était contre lui.

Les remontrances de son grand frère chéri avaient porté le comble à sa colère, et il avait envoyé – au sens figuré – Saga dans une autre dimension, le priant de se mêler de ses affaires ratées de cœur et que lui, au temps de sa splendeur grisâtre, avait fait sûrement autre chose aux malheureuses servantes que de leur proposer presque courtoisement un peu de plaisir à partager.

Oui, la venue de ce morveux au museau barbouillé était une bénédiction pour la crasse de son temple !

- Brique la cuisinière microbe ! imposait donc Kanon, royal.

- Ouais, ouais…

- Fais la vaisselle !

- Elle a une semaine, les mouches tournent après !

- Lave mes caleçons !

- Berk, c'est dégeu !

- Quoi, le grand Bouddha suprême ne te fait pas laver les siens ? ricana le deuxième Gémeaux, qui était persuadé que la rumeur décrivant le sixième gardien comme un Thénardier transformant le disciple de Mü en Cosette était rigoureusement vraie.

- Il n'en a jamais de slips, sous ses saris, notifia gravement le garnement.

La pupille jade de Kanon s'alluma brièvement et il éclata de rire.

- Mouahahahaha, quel faux-cul cette fausse pucelle de Shaka !

L'espoir des lettres rendit reste de la journée supportable à Kiki, malgré les remontrances régulières de Kanon et l'ignominie du travail qu'on l'obligeait à accomplir.

Il accueillit avec un hurlement de joie pure l'arrivée de son mentor.

- Kiki, sourit Mü, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

- Ouais, il a bien bossé, daigna complimenter le troisième gold _bis_. Au fait, le mouton, ça roule toujours avec ton Bouddha en or pur ?

- Très bien, refusa de s'énerver le premier gardien, le sourire zen, aimable. Mais toi… Tu te remets de ton amour sans espoir pour Camus ?

Une flopée de jurons grecs éjecta le sournois Tibétain du Temple des Gémeaux.

- Marre de votre cinquième rumeur !

- Cinquième _bis_.

- Dehors, pelote de laine sur sabots !

Kiki se délivra de toute la pression de sa journée pourrie en éclatant de son rire particulier d'hyène cynique, et Mü laissa s'exprimer son disciple.

- Demain, Kiki, tu iras chez Milo et Camus pour ta dernière punition.

A son grand étonnement, l'Atlante de Jamïr vit son élève se fendre d'une cabriole enthousiaste.

- Avec plaisir, Maître Mü, flûta le petit, sourire de banane rayonnant.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre ton devoir et l'importance de la réparation de tes fautes, pontifia le premier gardien, agitant sa longue toison mauve avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli sans punition violente.

- Oui, Maître Mü ! corna Kiki, se repaissant sans scrupules de la naïveté éducative de son mentor.

* * *

Camus du Verseau, animal à sang froid, peinait à le rester depuis son arrivée remarquée aux arènes.

Son rasage de mur discret n'avait pas été payant, et le malheureux fiancé s'était vu accueilli d'applaudissements et de lazzis.

- Coucou Juliette ! commença Aphrodite.

- Quoi, le Prince des Glaces daigne descendre jusqu'à nous ? ironisa DeathMask.

- Enlève ta bague de fiançailles avant de te battre, mon chou, ce serait dommage de l'abîmer ! continua le féroce Poissons qui n'avait pas pardonné au Français sa pique cruelle sur le mariage.

- Mon pauvre vieux, fît semblant de compatir le faciès buriné et sadique d'Ikki, te voilà presque enchaîné à ce salaud de Scorpion pour toute ta vie… C'est quoi la prochaine étape, le collier et la laisse ?

- Grand frère ! intervint Shun, déjà mis de très méchante humeur par l'arrivée soupçonneuse du Phénix, qui avait aussitôt mis ses serres d'oiseau de proie sur la blanche épaule de son cadet.

Hyoga, exilé de l'autre côté de l'arène, attendait le bon vouloir d'Ikki pour s'entraîner avec lui et se venger au passage de sa surveillance inappropriée.

- Laissez Maître Camus tranquille ! glapit son bec de Cygne, outré de tant de malveillance et d'irrespect face à un membre de l'élite de la Chevalerie d'Athéna.

Aldébaran désamorça habilement le conflit en proposant à son pair glacé de se battre avec lui. Maussade, le Verseau accepta, et quelques pieds furent enfermés dans une gangue de glace sur son passage.

Des cris suédois, italiens et japonais résonnèrent en vain, et les trois médisants furent contraints d'attendre stoïquement le dégel.

Mister Freeze n'était pas une petite chose fragile, et ne pouvait pas être malmenée sans risquer des engelures graves, en conclurent un peu tard les provocateurs en titre du Sanctuaire.

- Ô, Ikki mon frère, ricana ouvertement Andromède, qui agitait ses chaînes avec une nonchalance étudiée. C'est moi qui vais te remplacer auprès de Hyoga…

- Avec plaisir, se hâta d'agréer le Russe, ravi de la contre-attaque de son mentor.

- NOOOOOOOON ! beugla Ikki, qui se démena tellement qu'il faillit rester aussi distordu que lors de son combat inégal contre Shaka.

Le rire acidulé de Shaina, arrivée subrepticement sur les lieux du crime, mit le comble à la hargne honteuse du fier Phénix.

* * *

Seiya, dos rond, mains dans les poches avachies de son jeans élimé, cheminait pensivement entre le Temple de la Vierge et celui du Lion.

Milo ne l'avait guère aidé finalement, malgré l'abondance de détails techniques dont son aîné s'était rendu coupable.

L'adolescent, même s'il n'était ni particulièrement fin ni particulièrement galant au sens strict du terme, avait plutôt été écœuré par le cynisme graveleux du meilleur étalon du Sanctuaire.

Non, cela ne l'aidait point. Milo avait été un vrai mufle, voilà, un opportuniste qui avait toujours tout pris et rien donné, en tout cas pas aux filles et garçons qu'il avait jeté dans son lit avant Camus.

Ouais, calculait Seiya, résigné, en fait c'était le Verseau qui avait eu de la chance et avait récolté l'entièreté de la sincérité et de la générosité du Scorpion dans un seul paquet enrubanné de faveurs roses…

Mais une fois encore, cela n'arrangeait en rien ses propres affaires : satisfaire Saori Kido le jour de son seizième anniversaire, une date qui semblait se rapprocher en sautant deux par deux les jours du calendrier.

Il rentra dans le cinquième temple avec un bref flamboiement de cosmos avertisseur, et se vit hélé de la cuisine par le Chevalier du Lion.

- Entre, voyons, Seiya, et assieds-toi une minute !

- Merci Aiolia, obtempéra le canasson à l'échine basse.

Aiolia étudiait une liste de courses soumise par Marine, sa tendre moitié, et releva ses yeux verts sur le jeune co-directeur, qui paraissait accablé par un poids plus lourd que celui d'une masse de pierres tombée sur sa carcasse de Pégase.

- Et bien, Seiya, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller !

- Mnon, marmonna le Japonais, tirant sur une mèche de cheveux marron mal taillée.

- Si tu veux en parler à un ami, et à un aîné, je suis là ! s'enfla aussitôt le Grec avec un bon complexe de supériorité léonin.

- Oh, c'est gênant… Vois-tu…

Gênant ou pas, Seiya était si désespéré qu'il aurait demandé son avis à Eris ou Pandore en personne, ce qui augurait assez justement de son état de panique. Il déballa donc tout, sans manquer le fiasco intime du dépucelage de Camus du Verseau, et les performances de Milo qui lui avaient plus embrouillé son peu d'esprit qu'autre chose.

- Bah, le consola le futur papa en se retenant d'éclater de rire à l'idée des noces funèbres entre sa Déesse et le héros en titre de la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo et Camus ont du se moquer de toi, et te faire peur.

- Camus avait l'air sincère, il a eu si mal le pauvre, je ne veux pas que Saori souffre et…

- Camus est un serpent perfide, parfois, trancha le Lion avec tout le peu de sympathie qu'il éprouvait pour le Français qui avait détourné son viril meilleur ami du droit chemin. Et Milo est toujours super attentionné envers lui… S'il y a bien un type pour lequel il a du déployer tous ses efforts de nuit réussie, c'est le glaçon !

- Tu crois ?

- Pfff, je les connais depuis longtemps ces deux-là, rien n'était trop beau pour le petit prince, et pour Milo, ça aurait été normal qu'on rampe tous aux pieds de son petit chéri ! Alors, ne me fais pas rire, Seiya. En plus, tu imagines Camus raconter sa première fois si clairement, lui qui rougit au moindre sous-entendu indécent ? Il s'est moqué de toi !

Stupéfié par le rude bon sens de son aîné, Seiya de Pégase, fiancé officiel de la réincarnation d'Athéna, laissa échapper un hoquet de déception.

- Mais alors… hennit-t-il, désespéré. Je suis revenu à mon point de départ !

Comme souvent dans ses quêtes desespérées pour sauver une demoiselle en robe légère, ayant perdu ses souliers fins Papa Zeus seul savait où et quand, et tout cela dans des temps raccourcis et improbables.


	45. La doublure

Hello à tous !

Désolée pour le retard encore... non, je n'ose même pas le compter en fait, j'ai trop honte ^^ j'ai toujours un boulot fou (et mon cerveau en chou-fleur précocemment guetté par la décomposition n'aide pas).

Ayant enfin grapillé quelques moments de calme pour terminer ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

L'anniversaire d'Athéna s'organise, Shiryu souffre, Kanon et Ikki s'interrogent et Milo se lance dans d'autres dépenses inconsidérées. Seiya cherche toujours, hélas.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Titre: **La doublure

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Les plats cités paraissent peut-être bizarres, mais ils existent.

* * *

**La doublure**

Milo du Scorpion, heureux fiancé pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sauta vigoureusement de marche en marche jusqu'aux arènes où il comptait retrouver son cher Camus. Mis en joie par ses élucubrations induisant le trouble chez le jeune Seiya, le sourire du Grec se fana en arrivant au dessus de l'endroit dévolu aux entraînements.

Si Aldébaran du Taureau avait moins de ruse et de tours glaciaux que son sibérien pair, il dominait en force brute et le Verseau venait visiblement d'avoir été victime du piétinement taurin que représentait la nouvelle attaque du second gardien, variante de _Great Horn_ en plus rapide et destructeur.

- Oh la, la, se désola Milo, se retenant à grand peine d'assaisonner le quartier de bœuf brésilien d'une volée d'aiguillons venimeux.

DeathMask du Cancer remarqua aussitôt l'arachnide protecteur et se fendit d'un énorme ricanement – cela en toute affection bien sûr.

- Alors, Roméo, on a peur pour sa chérie ?

- As-tu remarqué que ton grand amour était lui aussi un _vrai_ Chevalier d'Or ? le titilla avec grâce Aphrodite, qui, à cause des lazzis subis en son enfance pour sa ressemblance avec une fille, était légèrement chatouilleux sur le sujet.

- Ouais, bon, marmotta Milo, suivant avec inquiétude la progression du pied taurin dans les côtes droites de son amant.

- Hé, s'alarma Kanon des Gémeaux, qui était descendu du troisième temple avec toute la bonne humeur d'un être qui avait vu son lieu de vie crado transformé mieux que dans l'émission " _C'est du propre !_ ".

- Quoi, hé ? fit le quatrième et sadique protecteur d'Athéna.

- Faut qu'Aldé fasse attention, c'est pas justement les côtes de Camus que cette greluche d'Athéna avait bousillées ?

- Mais oui ! geignit le Scorpion. Néanmoins la santé de mon mec ne te regarde absolument pas, Kanon. Bas les pattes !

- Pfff, éructa l'ancien Dragon des Mers avec un crachat vexé.

Le jaloux du huitième temple retrouva soudain le sourire car Aldébaran, handicapé par son volume, s'était fait éjecter dans une colonne par une habile manœuvre coulée de son partenaire de combat.

Radieux, le Grec se projeta à la rencontre du Verseau, laissant le peu habile Kanon en proie aux médisances de ses meilleurs faux amis.

- Il est véritablement amoureeeeeux ! couina avec exagération le Poissons, assenant une claque de connivence sur le dos de son cher crabe.

- Ouais, c'est la première fois que tu te préoccupes de la santé d'un de tes pairs ! releva plus pertinemment Angelo, ses petits yeux cobalt luisant de sournoiserie mauvaise.

Kanon faillit rougir sous son bronzage estival, et tourna les talons dans un geste plein de morgue et de grandeur qui le faisait ressembler à Saga. Bien sûr, sans la toge arachnéenne et somptueuse du Petit Pope, cela faisait moins classieux.

Etre sympathique était décidément très mal vu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il valait mieux avoir l'étiquette d'assassin ou de traître pour se faire respecter.

- Il est amoureeeeeeeeeeux ! continuait à le poursuivre la voix fleurie d'Aphrodite.

* * *

Shiryu du Dragon, s'il ne se débattait présentement pas comme son meilleur ami dans les affres de la redoutée première fois avec une fiancée exigeante, avait lui aussi quelques petits soucis.

Miho Ikuji et Jabu Tsunoko par exemple, squatteurs nippons professionnels, sauterelles dévoreuses des réserves de riz chinois et des délicieux légumes sautés du neuvième temple, producteurs de flots salés et de reniflements obscènes, puérilement accrochés à leur rêve de la personne aimée et idéale alors que Saori et Seiya étaient à mille cascades de ce que Shiryu aurait considéré comme idéal.

Dokho de la Balance, aussi, transformé de vieux mentor sage et ridé toujours de bon conseil et restant en place sous sa cascade, immuable et serein, à électron libre et jeune, toujours en vadrouille dans les draps de soie de Shion, poussant ses camarades dorés à faire la fête en permanence et à se venger du _Misopethamenos_ qui l'avait forcé à se ratatiner des décennies sans plus jouir des grands plaisirs de la vie.

A toutes les demandes de conseils de Shiryu, ce Vieux Maître redevenu juvénile n'avait plus qu'une seule réponse à sa bouche ferme et moqueuse : " _Profite de ta jeunesse, mon petit Shiryu, et de la paix dans le monde ! "_

Cela n'était pas du tout les sources moralistes et philosophiques auxquelles le précautionneux Dragon avait eu l'habitude de s'abreuver, et cela le perturbait énormément, car il n'avait pas encore les capacités d'adaptation hors pair de la calme et souple Shunreï.

Et en parlant de Shunreï, d'ailleurs, pourquoi satisfaisait-elle le caprice de Dokho en laissant toute la journée la radio branchée sur une fréquence chinoise, emplissant le septième temple de miaulements incessants qui lui rappelait l'horrible soirée estivale avec Saori dans un restaurant oriental de Sainte-Maxime ? Lui profitait de chaque plage de bénévolat infirmier de sa fiancée pour couper cette radio peu propice à la méditation et au recueillement nécessaire pour lire une encyclopédie.

L'accueil de ladite Shunreï fût enveloppant, souriant, dans une odeur conjuguée de fleur de lotus et de riz bien frit, bref, parfait, jusqu'à ce que sa fiancée incline honteusement la tête.

- Nous avons des invités, cher Shiryu.

Le second du héros frémit et se vit à nouveau entouré de larmes, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce à vivre. Elle n'était par extraordinaire pas occupé par Jabu et Miho mais le soulagement de Shiryu ne dura point, car à la place se vautraient Dokho en personne, Aiolos, Shura, DeathMask et Aphrodite.

- Salut Shiryu, le héla cordialement l'ancien psychopathe aux masques, les joues déjà bien colorées de trois bières Tsing Tao. C'est le tour de Dokho !

- Oui, c'est mon tour, acquiesça inutilement l'ancien Vieux Maître. Et de plus nous avons des choses à mettre au point pour l'anniversaire d'Athéna.

- Viens donner ton avis, mon chou, l'invita Aphrodite, hilare.

Shiryu s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit avec élégance, et assista, sonné, au spectacle surréaliste de voir son amie de cœur servir le sourire à la bouche l'homme qui l'avait autrefois précipitée cruellement dans la cascade de Rozan.

Où c'était lui qui devenait fou, où le monde ne tournait plus rond.

* * *

Le Verseau sourit en voyant son compagnon se jeter à sa rencontre, mais ne lui accorda pas de baiser sulfureux en plein jour et à la vue de tous.

Pas découragé, Milo dépoussiéra avec attention son petit ami, geste galant qui fit hausser au ciel les prunelles saphir de Camus.

- Quelle brute celui-là, il t'a littéralement piétiné ! Tu es plein de bleus !

- Tu es ridicule, Milo, ce n'était qu'un petit entraînement… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te rappelle que j'ai passé six ans à m'entraîner dans des conditions cruelles et que je suis un Chevalier d'Or au même titre que toi… Non ?

La menace était clairement affichée dans l'intonation polaire du magicien de l'eau et de la glace et le prudent Scorpion se rétracta incontinent.

- Sûr, sûr mon Camus ! C'est moi qui suis idiot, une vraie maman poule, hein ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…

Cette habituelle divergence de couple fût interrompue par un obstacle imprévu, soit une encombrante carcasse équine affalée sur les marches entre le cinquième et le sixième temple.

Seiya, encore et toujours.

L'adolescent japonais leur lança un long regard irrité, dépité, plein de reproches, et les amoureux échangèrent un rictus qui ne faisait pas honneur à leur sens de la Chevalerie.

- Tiens, susurra l'incorrigible Milo, tu pourrais demander à Aphrodite, un vrai connaisseur aussi, et raffiné jusque dans l'alcôve…

Tombant encore une fois dans le piège – de toute façon le héros des guerres saintes avait une nette propension à chuter -, le futur époux de la grande Athéna retrouva le sourire et se précipita, museau en avant, vers de nouvelles aventures et de nouveaux conseils.

- Milo, tu es vraiment mesquin, soupira Camus qui n'avait pourtant pas été plus obligeant envers son jeune pair.

- Quoi, ricana le Scorpion, bras croisés derrière la nuque. C'est vrai qu'Aphro s'y connait… D'ailleurs j'ai déjà raconté à Seiya les servantes, les filles du port et Aphrodite justement… Bon là il m'a coupé la parole, mais…

La sage Verseau s'arrêta, son euro – anciennement franc français – venant de tomber.

- Quoi, tu as couché avec Aphrodite _aussi_ ?

Le Grec se rendit alors compte qu'il avait raconté beaucoup de choses, mais zappé sur sa courte aventure avec un collègue en armure d'or.

- Ben, heu, ben… Pour l'expérimentation, euh, l'expérience mon cœur, pour être absolument parfait pour toi !

Si le vaniteux Poissons était d'aventure mis au courant qu'il avait servi seulement de coup d'essai au même titre que les moins gradés, voir même pas gradés du tout, son teint de porcelaine en aurait fait une jaunisse, et le Scorpion aurait risqué de se voir la cible d'un gros bouquet de roses piranhas.

- Franchement Milo, râla le magicien de l'eau et de la glace. Ne t'étonne plus d'avoir une réputation de p… alors, hein !

- Hey ! couina le séducteur, vexé. Je suis très fidèle maintenant…

- Encore heureux.

Quelques cabrioles de marches supplémentaires et le galant Scorpion sourit.

- Si on redescendait après une douche, mon cœur, et je t'invite au resto à Athènes, puisque ces démons assoiffés de ragots nous ont gâché notre dîner de fiançailles ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de dépenser plus d'argent, Milo ? observa le Maître des Glaces avec peu de romantisme mais beaucoup de réalisme financier.

- Ta, ta, ta, je me ruinerais pour tes beaux yeux ! s'empressa de le rembarrer l'arachnide toujours en phase " _je rattrape des années de machisme négligent_ ".

- C'est bien parti, soupira avec fatalisme le Français, inhabile à contrer les toquades de son amoureux.

* * *

Le Chevalier Pégase, haletant comme s'il revivait la quête des douze maisons du zodiaque, déboula enfin à l'entrée du dernier temple protecteur d'Athéna.

Seiya s'attendait vaguement à rentrer dans un hall tapissé de roses rouges suspectes, comme lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il fut donc surpris et déçu de ne trouver que le marbre blanc commun aux autres temples, exception faite de ceux gémellaire et scorpionnesque, Kanon et Milo prenant leurs aises et laissant traîner leurs vêtements sales jusque dans le passage public.

- Youhou, il a quelqu'un ? appela aussitôt l'adolescent, hésitant à pousser ses baskets crasseuses plus avant de ce sol parfaitement luisant de propreté.

Non, il n'y avait pas quelqu'un, puisque Aphrodite allait passer le repas de midi au septième temple, mais l'opiniâtre Seiya ne se découragea pas pour autant et prévit alors de revenir… après un déjeuner copieux et bien mérité.

Tout cela lui avait ouvert un appétit déjà béant en temps ordinaire.

* * *

Le déjeuner improvisé, s'il avait été un supplice chinois pour Shiryu, avait été hautement profitable au comité organisateur de l'anniversaire divin.

Après quelques errements sur la contre-contre rumeur – mal barrée après le coup de théâtre de la demande en mariage scorpionnesque -, la cinquième rumeur – Saga allait-il sombrer dans la dépression masochiste chère à son bon côté, ou dans la folie furieuse de Saga gris ? -, la cinquième rumeur _bis_ – comment ce pauvre Kanon, inondé pour la première fois de sa vie d'un sentiment sincère, allait-il tenir le choc ? -, on en vint enfin au sujet principal.

- Tout doit être parfait pour notre si chère Déesse, recentra Shura, et l'Espagnol ne proférait absolument pas cela ironiquement.

Cela n'empêcha point DeathMask d'être la victime d'un presque étouffement aux pousses de soja tellement il ricanait. Aphrodite, serviable, lui tapa sur le dos et lesdites pousses de soja à moitié mâchonnées atterrirent par une conjonction maléfique sur le visage et la chevelure méditative de l'infortuné Shiryu.

- Pouh ! s'ébroua avec mauvaise humeur le Dragon, sous les rires de tous même son jeune Vieux Maître, et les couinements désolés de sa fiancée qui s'empressa de réparer les dégâts – et d'apporter une autre salade au soja pour son ex-presque-assassin.

- Tu ne mérites pas ta femme, mon petit Shiryu, osa proférer Aphrodite.

La donzelle rosit subrepticement, et l'auxiliaire du Chevalier Pégase se vexa. Si quelqu'un dans ce Sanctuaire devenu un asile d'aliénés méritait une épouse saine et normale, c'était bien lui et sa rectitude de vie et de sentiments !

Aiolos sourit béatement, envisageant lui aussi la perspective d'une future femme japonaise, douce et plus salubre de cerveau que son jeune frère – exploit facile.

- Il est amoureeeeux ! scanda aussitôt l'incurable romantique qu'était le douzième gardien du zodiaque.

- Oui, et alors ? reconnût très simplement, presque modestement, l'ancien sauveur mythique de la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna.

Le fait qu'il ne songe pas à nier fit retomber le zèle d'Aphrodite, et on en revint à l'anniversaire grandiose destiné à Saori.

- Il faudra obliger Milo et Camus à jouer, déclara froidement Dokho, abusant de son pouvoir d'époux de la main gauche du Grand Pope.

- Oui, mais et s'il se produit un couac, un imprévu ? se tourmenta aussitôt Shura, Chevalier anxieux d'atteindre la perfection pour sa Déesse.

- Ça, c'est plus que probable qu'il y ait un truc qui capote derrière le rideau, accorda Aiolos, qui avait découvert que ses successeurs n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'_adulescents_ attardés qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs médisances de commères et à leurs petites histoires de cœur – et de fesses.

- Milo ne sera jamais prêt, il passera la pièce à essayer de tripoter Camus, signala aigrement le rancunier Dragon – non, il n'oublierait _jamais_ le yacht et la paralysie inique du cruel Grec.

- Tenons Hyoga et Freya en coulisse pour être certain d'avoir un autre couple de Roméo et Juliette sous la main, proposa assez pertinemment Aphrodite, qui savourait maintenant un morceau succulent de canard laqué.

L'association canard laqué/Chevalier du Cygne lui était venue spontanément.

- Le problème est que Camus est cent fois meilleur en théâtre anglais que la Princesse Freya, objecta Shura, toujours acharné à son idée de perfection ultime.

- Bah, grommela le Cancer, entre deux bouchées de beignet de crabe. Y a pas photo, ce petit frigide est le meilleur en minauderies artistiques. Il a toute une bibliothèque rasoir logée dans son crâne.

- Donc Camus n'est pas un problème, insista le Capricorne, il faut surtout une doublure pour Roméo.

Une doublure ! Le mot jeta les convives dans un brouhaha de conjectures et de propositions.

- Bah, Hyoga, tout simplement, tenta le rationnel Shiryu, sous le balancement approbateur de la tête de Shunreï.

- Ça fait con, trancha rudement Angelo, il serait plus jeune et moins grand que sa Juliette.

- Bravo Angelo, approuva derechef Shura, tu as vraiment changé depuis notre résurrection, je suis content de voir que tu te soucies à ce point de notre charmante Athéna…

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, négligea de relever l'ancien psychopathe au service d'un autre malade mental panaché de gris.

Il se fichait bien de l'anniversaire de cette petite peste pourrie gâtée, il n'avait dit cela que pour contrarier les autres…

- Toi, par exemple, continua de s'enfoncer l'Espagnol, vous iriez bien ensemble Camus et toi… Enfin, pour la pièce je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, devant les yeux emplis de roses tueuses du Poissons.

- Pas bête, approuva la Balance, satisfaite.

- Il n'est absolument _pas question_ que qui que ce soit prenne ma place auprès d'Angelo, même pour une stupide pièce de théâtre, siffla haineusement l'expert en poisons du Sanctuaire, fusillant la tablée d'un regard de Gorgone en furie.

La jalousie maladive et surtout dangereuse du Suédois dût faire reculer l'ancien champignon violet dans ses prétentions, et l'assemblée se remit à méditer.

- Et pourquoi pas Kanon ? corna soudain la voix triomphante d'Aiolos, faiseur d'embrouilles à l'insu de son plein gré. Son rôle se remplacera facilement, il ira fort bien avec Camus, enfin pour la pièce naturellement, et Kanon sera sûrement motivé à glaner un peu de temps avec son premier amour si mal engagé… Ce serait une roue de secours tout à fait acceptable et un minimum crédible en amoureux transi.

La stupeur régna un moment, avant que DeathMask se fende d'un rire méchant et d'une claque dans le dos du Sagittaire.

- Tu seras bientôt digne de nous, Aiolos, complimenta-t-il.

- Silence, silence les enfants, ordonna avec componction Dokho, achevant une lampée de bière Tsing Tao. Hé bien c'est une proposition intéressante. Je vais soumettre le vote à Shion et nous tâterons le terrain auprès de Kanon…

Restait à convaincre un asocial notoire de l'intérêt à rendre service en jouant le Roméo _bis_ en cas de pépin théâtral le soir de l'anniversaire de naissance de Saori Kido, réincarnation originale d'Athéna de cette décennie.

Cela était une autre histoire.

* * *

Kanon avait passé un déjeuner solitaire devant la mer, accompagné d'abord d'un sandwiche au jambon et d'un ravier de cerises, puis agrémenté de la présence superflue d'un Phénix en pleine déroute.

Flanqué d'un _bento_ contenant des sushis entourés d'algues et des boulettes de riz – le tout préparé par son complaisant petit frère -, l'asocial Japonais avait failli faire demi tour mais le Gémeaux en second, magnanime l'avait autorisé à rester.

Après quelques mâchonnements bruyants, Kanon s'étira et continua ses méditations sur la maladie grave qui semblait s'être emparée de lui.

Un parasite logé dans toutes ses pensés, une image allégorique et séduisante d'un maudit magicien de l'eau et de la glace, un sédatif sournois qui érodait sa méchanceté naturelle et affaiblissait ses défenses d'homme qui ne devait sa réussite – enfin, ses échecs plutôt – à personne et qui n'avait toujours considéré les autres que comme des pantins à manipuler pour en extraire le suc nécessaire à ses plans machiavéliques.

Il aurait bien soupçonné le Verseau de lui avoir fourgué un puissant philtre d'amour si cela n'avait pas totalement stupide au vu du caractère de celui-ci. Allons donc, Camus ne demandait qu'à être débarrassé de ses encombrants prétendants pour roucouler en paix et en niaiserie avec ce bourrin de Milo… Un mauvais tour d'un autre Chevalier alors ? Bof…

A ses côtés, contemplant sans le voir le radieux paysage marin, Ikki terminait ses boulettes de riz en se posant exactement les mêmes questions existentielles, mais au sujet de Shaina de l'Ophiucius.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux, Ikki ? finit par demander Kanon, qui prenait le cinquième Chevalier de Bronze/Divin pour ce qu'il était, soit un ambitieux solitaire dévoré par la haine des autres hominidés.

Le frère de Shun ne se formalisa point de la question, tant cela rejoignait ses tourments personnels.

- Ouais, une fois, plus jeune, avoua-t-il. Mais alors tout était si simple et si limpide, rien à voir avec cet horrible magma de sentiments et d'interrogations !

- De crainte et d'énervement, de sueurs chaudes puis froides ! confirma avec bouderie le frère de Saga, crachant un noyau de cerise.

- De voir un être quelconque soudain séduisant et sublime alors qu'on lui aurait marché dessus en temps ordinaire !

- Et de se sentir stupide, maladroit et laid devant cet être !

- De ne penser qu'à elle, même quand on ne le souhaite pas !

- De rôder sur ses traces comme un vulgaire chien quémandant l'envoi d'un os à ronger !

Grec et Japonais entrecroisèrent leurs prunelles émeraude et grises, avant de pousser en un chœur disharmonieux le cri rauque de l'agonie.

- Nous ne serions tout de même pas… _amoureux_, non ? grinça le bec affolé du Phénix mille fois ressuscité de ses cendres.

- _Amoureux_ ! éructa Kanon avec autant de dégoût que le plus vulgaire des plus vulgaires des gros mots.

- Pourquoi nous ? redirent-ils ensuite ensemble, arrondissant les épaules d'une manière aussi accablée que des malheureuses victimes d'un germe mortel.

" _Kanon des Gémeaux, le Grand Pope te convoque immédiatement dans la salle du trône ! _" tonna soudain comme une malédiction la voix sans appel de Shion, ex-Bélier et directeur spirituel des douze Chevaliers d'Or.

- Fait chier, ragea très élégamment l'ancien renégat responsable de la guerre poséidonienne.

Il se hâta toutefois de saluer Ikki et de trotter jusqu'au Palais.

* * *

Shion avait trouvé l'idée de son amant – soufflée par Aiolos – excellente, et attendait donc de casque ferme l'agité ex-Marina.

Kanon se présenta bientôt dans un laps de temps honorable, et l'Atlante remarqua combien avait changé en mieux le look du troisième gardien _bis_ devenu régulier.

Oui, je jeans clair et ajusté, cette chemisette pourpre à fines rayures blanches, ces souliers convenables vous changeaient du Kanon crasseux et débraillé !

Parviendrait-on finalement à en tirer quelque chose de valable pour la grandeur d'Athéna ?

- Kanon, je t'ai fait convoquer au sujet de l'anniversaire de la Déesse, introduisit Shion. La première de la pièce sera jouée ce soir là pour distraire Athéna, avec Camus et Milo en victi… euh, en rôles principaux, et par souci de sûreté nous désirons que tu sois la doublure de Roméo, donc de Milo.

- Hein ? prit tout de suite la mouche et même la libellule l'ex-Dragon des Mers, touché dans un endroit sensible de ses écailles. J'ai perdu assez de temps à être la doublure de mon saint frangin, pas question que je joue les doublures d'un Roméo !

- C'est par sécurité, trancha Dokho, altier. On ne sait jamais avec vous, et la première pour l'anniversaire d'Athéna doit être assurée quoiqu'il arrive !

- Mais ça veut dire double texte, double boulot, et pour pas un kopeck de plus ! se rebiffa aigrement le jumeau, peu enclin à travailler pour rien – à travailler tout court en fait.

- Et puis c'est un ordre, point, pas la peine de discuter, aboya soudain Shion, Grand Pope mécontent de la rébellion permanente de ses jeunes ouailles, et qui entendait ré-asseoir son pouvoir.

- Je refuse, piaula de façon aussi obstinée un être rompu à l'insubordination la plus irréductible. Punissez-moi, je m'en fiche !

L'ancien Vieux Maître voyait déjà son moutonneux amant crisper ses longs doigts pâles et bagués sur les accoudoirs tarabiscotés de son trône, mais avant de voir de la fumée jaillir des ailes de chauve-souris dorées de son casque, il eût une subite inspiration divine.

- N'insiste pas, Shion, murmura-t-il, la voix pateline et le sourire rusé. Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Saga, il est plus cultivé et fera moins d'histoires pour rendre service à la communauté…

- Tiens, se calma le fondé de pouvoir d'Athéna sur terre. Pourquoi pas !

- Hein ? réitéra Kanon, qui avait déjà tourné ses talons inciviques. Saga ? Ah non alors, il ramène toujours la couverture à lui, ce…

La vision déplaisante d'un Saga en collant de Roméo, illusionnant Camus/Juliette pour conclure, et pas pour du théâtre, le piqua au vif. Laisser une occasion pareille à son insupportable aîné se posant en modèle et donneur de leçons, même si sa double face psychopathe n'en avait à donner à personne ? Plutôt mourir noyé !

- Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? s'enquit aimablement le Grand Pope.

- Et comment ! J'accepte ce défi, Grand Pope ! Je serai prêt à remplacer Milo, jour et nuit, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, au péril de ma vie !

- Rhumph, gloussa Dokho, n'oublie pas qu'il y a très peu de chance que Milo n'assure pas son rôle, Kanon, c'est juste une garantie en bonus…

- Oui bien sûr, bien sûr, grogna le jumeau bis, en prenant la porte d'un pas guilleret.

Des rires tibétain et chinois retentirent une fois le double battant claqué, et les deux amants se congratulèrent de leur petite manipulation.

- Ne faudrait-il pas prévenir Camus de surveiller particulièrement la nourriture et la boisson de son petit ami jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Athéna ? suggéra avec un ricanement le Chevalier de la Balance, diverti.

- Laissons-les régler leurs affaires comme des grands…

Les rires des vétérans redoublèrent.

* * *

Bien loin de tous ces grenouillages théâtraux, Milo inondait son fiancé de champagne bien frais, d'huîtres et de toasts au caviar – pour Camus –, et s'inondait lui-même d'une soupe orangée que le Verseau ne lui révéla pas être de la bisque de homard.

Milo était devenu tellement paranoïaque depuis les moules tueuses de Sainte Maxime, et habiter en bord de Méditerranée n'aidait absolument pas quand ils se rendaient au restaurant. Surtout que le Grec choisissait en général des terrasses sur le port, ce qui prédisposait aux agapes marinières.

- Milo, arrêtes de te ruiner ! se plaignit-il en écoutant son futur époux recommander du champagne et du foie gras de canard en deux versions** :** poché dans un consommé citronnelle et gingembre et au naturel, en un contraste de sureau et de citron.

- Bah, tu mérites le meilleur, pour nos fiançailles ! clama insouciamment le volatil Scorpion, qui serait peut-être un brin moins insouciant en recevant une lettre de furieuses remontrances de son banquier. Tu veux des cuisses de grenouilles ? C'est un plat typique de ton pays, non ?

- Je déteste rien que l'idée, Milo, signala froidement le onzième gardien, que DeathMask avait assez passé de temps plus jeune à cingler de l'épithète peu originale de " _mangeur de grenouilles "_. Tu ne sais jamais si on ne leur a pas arrachées vivantes en plus. C'est répugnant…

- Ah, euh, oui, verdit aussitôt Milo, qui n'avait pourtant jamais reculé devant le meurtre. Je savais pas. Que vous êtes barbares en France !

- Sais-tu comment on obtient le foie gras ? demanda négligemment Camus, vexé.

- Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir, trancha incontinent Milo, qui estimait à juste titre avoir déjà assez de phobies alimentaires.

L'arachnide continua d'étudier le menu, et soudain ses yeux rougirent d'un éclat sadique.

- Tiens ! Beau plat, écoute mon Camus : _le Canard au sang, glacé à la mélasse et pop corn, navet crémeux au miel de fleurs, pak choï croquant…_

- Milo, ravale ton rictus de tueur… Quand arriveras-tu _enfin_ à pardonner à Hyoga ?

- Jamais ! Bon, prenons la côte de veau en croûte de jambon de Parme alors… Ca doit être meilleur, c'est le plus cher de la carte.

Le Chevalier du Verseau soupira encore et noya avec fatalisme ses protestations dans l'_Inogenesis Deka 2009 _conseillé à Milo pour accompagner le foie gras.

Il ne regarderait pas le montant mortel de l'addition réclamée à son impécunieux fiancé, voilà tout. Impossible de rattraper le Scorpion lancé sur la pente de la ruine programmée.

- Il faudra payer un cadeau pour Athéna, en plus, Milo, rappela-t-il.

- On trouvera quelque chose chic et pas cher. Qui en jette un max pour le minimum d'euros !

- J'ai peur que nous ne nous en tirerions pas à si bon compte, siffla le Français, une ride inquiète lui barrant le front entre ses deux sourcils fourchus. Shion va organiser quelque chose, sûrement, et j'ai peur que nous ne soyons obligés de participer… et de nous ridiculiser !

- Bah, on verra, ne soit pas pessimiste mon amour… On est enfin fiancés, rien ne peut plus nous arriver !

Cela, ils le sauraient bien assez vite.


	46. Le pot aux roses

Hello à tous !

Mon petit cerveau ne s'améliore point ^^

J'ai pris néanmoins grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Shion est furieux et Dokho met au parfum ses ouailles sur la question épineuse d'une doublure pour Roméo.

Ikki est de plus en plus acharné à contrôler Shun qui ne se laisse point faire, au grand contentement de Hyoga.

Première répétition de Roméo pour Kanon, qui s'en tire assez bien pour agacer le Scorpion.

Seiya, lui, voit la lueur au bout tu tunnel, et Aphrodite découvre des choses.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

For Tina : Hello! Do not worry, this fic will continue but I have less time now, I take more time to write simply.  
Yes yes, Kanon lining ... if it needs a liner of course. It is possible that Darth Milo returns, if driven to desperation and abuse of illicit drugs. Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy it as much more!

* * *

**Titre: **Le pot aux roses

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei.

* * *

**Le pot aux roses**

Les agapes de fiançailles – deuxième service – avaient totalement fait oublier à Milo et même à Camus la répétition désormais journalière qui forçait les serviteurs d'Athéna à cohabiter deux bonnes heures dans la paix, l'harmonie, et les costumes de second choix.

L'intelligent Verseau s'en souvint brutalement au milieu d'une promenade digestive sur la plage, et un regard à sa montre de prix lui fit constater qu'ils avaient beaucoup de retard.

- La répétition théâtrale, Milo, signala-t-il, soupirant devant un jeu puéril de son arachnide, qui gravait méticuleusement dans le sable " _je t'aime Camus_ " d'un talon grec et précis.

- Oups ! sursauta le Scorpion, déçu de voir son œuvre d'art à peine finie noyée par une vague perverse.

- Viens, rentrons au Sanctuaire. Shion et Athéna ne vont pas être contents du tout…

- En attendant, cela nous fait une répétition de gagnée, sourit avec pragmatisme Milo, qui estimait de plus n'avoir besoin d'aucune répétition pour exprimer un amour passionnel et dévastateur.

Leurs estomacs trop remplis de foie gras, de côte de veau et de vins coûteux, les amants terribles finirent par atteindre la salle de répétition du Palais, et furent accueillis par un Atlante casqué encore moins chaleureux que prévu.

- Ah, enfin, chers amis ! roucoula Saori, étrangement accoutrée de sa robe Renaissance trop longue pour sa petite taille et d'une coiffure ratée qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une poule mauve à crête de coq emperlée.

Shion, lui, hurla d'emblée.

- Mais où vous croyez-vous, dans un centre de loisirs ? Avez-vous averti qui que soit de votre petite excursion à Athènes et de votre non présence à cette importante répétition ?

Stoïques mais légèrement cramoisis sous les gloussements et les moqueries de l'assistance, Milo et Camus firent face mais refusèrent de baisser la tête.

Athéna s'interposa d'ailleurs aussitôt, bienveillante, tout en sourire sucré et prunelles débordantes de compassion.

- Voyons, voyons Shion, ne sois pas si sévère ! Mes pauvres Chevaliers ont tellement souffert, Papa Zeus ne leurs a pas accordé une nouvelle vie pour que tu viennes la leur pourrir avec tes horribles règlements ! Ce n'est plus la guerre !

Devant la parole sacrée et niaiseuse de la réincarnation de sa divinité, le sévère Grand Pope ne pût que s'incliner, la rage au cœur, et les fiancés se sauvèrent pour enfiler leurs costumes de scène. Les mauvaises langues, Ikki en tête, murmurèrent bien que cela prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps, mais Saori reprit en main ses troupes en abusant de ses célèbres claquements de menottes.

Ebouriffés et toujours vermeils, Camus et Milo finirent par réapparaître et Hyoga secoua tristement son cou de Cygne devant l'état de son maître vénéré.

- Oh, Hyoga, je suis si heureuse de jouer avec toi, gloussa à son oreille la blonde Freya, qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans ce Sanctuaire surchauffé et très différent de la sage cour d'Asgard que tenait sa sœur Hilda.

- Moi aussi, mentit honteusement le Russe, son attention toute tournée vers Andromède, qui se disputait une fois de plus avec Ikki, cette fois au sujet scabreux de la forme de ses caleçons.

Oui, la paranoïa et le désir de contrôle du filial Phénix s'aventuraient jusque là, hélas.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces caleçons ? interrogea avec malignité Milo, avide de taquiner de la volaille incandescente.

Le sourire matois d'Aphrodite laissait à penser que le Poissons était au courant, et les démêlés fraternels du jeune Chevalier Andromède se retrouvèrent en centre de piste – il fallait dire que le jeu de Saori avec Pégase se passait de commentaires et ne pouvait pas constituer une distraction de choix.

- Des horreurs lascives et putrides ! beugla le Phénix, dans un trémolo d'une poésie inattendue.

Camus haussa un sourcil surpris, tant il croyait le frustre Ikki incapable de jouer avec finesse de certains termes littéraires. Le Sanctuaire regagnait-il par hasard quelques points dans la culture et le quotient intellectuel ?

- Des saloperies merdiques, insista la voix s'enflant du Japonais.

Finalement non.

Hyoga eût la bonne grâce de se rehausser d'une belle couleur coquelicot, et devant ses prunelles de glace fuyantes, son mentor soupçonna que l'oiseau blanc en savait autant que le concerné sur la forme et la matière des caleçons incriminés.

Son pur disciple et ce petit roué de Shun avaient-ils déjà jeté leurs bonnets par-dessus les moulins ?

- Dix contre un qu'ils l'ont fait, susurra à son oreille Milo, égrillard. Il est plus précoce que toi, ton cher disciple aux airs de vierge effarouchée. Petit hypocrite !

- Des strings en cuir ! éructa enfin l'oiseau immortel, en moulinant dangereusement l'air avec son épée de Tybald.

Des rires démesurés enflèrent, et Shun, pas gêné pour deux sous, serra les poings et agita ses soyeuses mèches toujours corbeau – il avait recommandé un énième pack de teinture noire à reflets rougeoyants.

- Ça ne regarde que moi Ikki, je ne m'occupe pas de tes dessous grisâtres et mal lavés, mêle-toi de tes propres fesses et surtout de ta frustration sexuelle !

- Oooooooooooooooooh ! résonna le cri d'horreur ravi de la foule, avide comme toute foule d'assister à un déballage honteux et sordide de linge sale.

Sur le balcon de carton pâte, Athéna redoubla de voix, flattée de ce qu'elle prenait à tort comme un signal d'admiration à l'égard de ses dons d'actrice.

- Shu… Shu… SHUN ! hulula avec consternation et horreur le bec enflammé du Phénix.

- Oui grand frère ? répondit Andromède, nonchalant, s'examinant ostensiblement des ongles aussi noircis que sa chevelure.

- Non, repartit Ikki, convaincu d'avoir enfin mis la serre sur le problème. Non, _Hadès_, sors du corps de mon petit Shun ! Sale démon des Enfers !

Brouhaha de nouveaux gloussements moqueurs.

- Hadès est mort, j'étais au premier plan pour le voir ! corna le hennissement opportun du Pégase en collant rouge, qui avait fini ses répliques et avait, chose rarissime, abandonné Athéna sur un point de vue haut perché.

- Mais est-ce que son âme est morte ? propulsa alors avec une malignité toute philosophique la blonde incarnation de Bouddha, qui ne brillait point par la philanthropie malgré son statut écrasant d'homme le plus proche des dieux.

- Ah, ah ! grinça Ikki, tout content d'être soutenu par celui qu'il considérait comme le moins mauvais des Chevaliers d'Or.

-Elle est emprisonnée jusqu'aux prochaines guerres saintes, son âme, déclara Camus, sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

- Mon Camus a raison ! appuya avec lourdeur Milo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, le traître, enfermé à poil dans ta petite colonne à faire Athéna seule savait quoi avec ton cher petit ami ? contre-attaqua le Japonais, chevelure bleue hérissée de rage.

- Hum, hum, résonna un toussotement bas et mutin. Hum, hum !

- Ikki, tu deviens très grossier, intervint soudain Shura. Et mêler le nom sacré d'Athéna avec les… les… les ébats de ces deux zouaves là me semble discourtois !

- Hum, hum !

- Oh toi, l'Espagnol de pacotille, astique ta petite Excalibur et collectionne les rubans mauves de la greluche comme reliques …

- Hum, hum. Hum, hum !

- Et celui qui a la crève, qu'il dégage au lieu de contaminer les autres ! hurla le plus ingouvernables des Chevaliers de bronze, sous les mines affolées du groupe.

- Ikki du Phénix ! tonna alors la voix japonaise, sacrée, meurtrière, de Saori Kido, réincarnation majestueuse d'Athéna en ce monde moderne.

La jeune héritière s'était finalement avisée que plus personne ne l'écoutait réciter péniblement Shakespeare, même pas son petit ami équin, et était venue aux nouvelles, les glapissements du Phénix étant audibles à une grande distance.

- Saori ! cracha avec hargne le coupable, qui ne se sentait pas du tout coupable.

- Tu divagues, Ikki, trancha nettement la patronne du Sanctuaire. L'âme de tonton Hadès est coincée, grâce au sacrifice ultime et glorieux de mon Pégasounet. Si Shun te pose problème, c'est qu'il devient adulte et que tu ne supportes pas de le voir prendre son indépendance loin de ta tyrannie !

- Et toc ! murmura le bec du Cygne.

- Saori a raison Ikki, corrobora aimablement Andromède, souriant avec suavité.

- Et toi, Ikki, continua à moraliser Athéna, vit pour toi désormais, cherche le bonheur et l'amour comme un grand garçon !

Couper à la fois le cordon et la chaîne d'Andromède répugnait tant au protecteur oiseau de feu qu'il refusa tout appel à la raison et sans le moindre respect pour sa supérieure, il partit de la salle de théâtre en claquant à fond les portes en bois précieux.

- il est infernal, résuma la jeune divinité, contrariée. Bon, la répétition est donc terminée… A demain mes chers Chevaliers !

Saori partie, la troupe théâtrale improvisée se débanda, et Shion dut user d'une voix forte pour rappeler Scorpion et Verseau.

- Restez ici, Milo et Camus. Nous avons encore besoin de vous. Kanon, c'est aussi valable pour toi.

Deux collants et une robe glissèrent de mauvais gré vers le Grand Pope et son amant, amant qui souriait de façon totalement suspecte.

- Oui, quoi ? s'enquit le huitième gardien doré, à peine poli dans son désir de se retrouver encore seul avec son cher petit ami – et de le câliner toujours davantage.

- La première séance officielle de _Roméo et Juliette_ sera jouée le soir de l'anniversaire de notre chère Déesse, confessa donc l'ancien Bélier. Avec vous comme couple principal, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes les plus convaincants.

Camus et Milo se décomposèrent avec un bel et touchant ensemble. Le Verseau en avala même sa salive de travers, désespéré d'avoir eu une intuition si bonne : ils ne s'en tireraient _pas_ à bon compte, et ils _allaient_ se ridiculiser.

- Mais, nous avons à peine commencé à répéter, plaida le Français avec un bon sens de l'esquive.

Shion était rodé à toute forme d'esquive et de plaidoiries de ses ouailles dorées.

- Je n'exige pas la perfection, l'important est que la Déesse s'amuse !

Ricanement sournois du Gémeau en second.

- Et _lui_, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ? s'interrogea à mauvais escient Milo.

Dokho, fourbe et mesquin, dévoila alors ses batteries.

- Kanon est une sécurité, il va être ta doublure, Milo, au cas où quelque chose t'empêcherait d'assurer la première en ce premier septembre si important…

- Ma doublure ? s'ébaudit l'arachnide qui en laissa tomber son épée de scène. Et qui va doubler mon Camus ?

- Personne, acheva d'un ton patelin l'ex-Vieux Maître. Camus est un garçon si fiable que nous ne prévoyons aucun contretemps avec lui.

- Maismaismais… bégaya le jeune Grec, choqué au-delà des mots. Mais cela veut dire que si j'ai une pneumonie, une gastro, une jambe cassée… C'est _Kanon_ qui jouera _avec _mon Camus ?

- Je suis heureux que tu comprennes si vite, Milo, sourit affablement l'ex-Bélier. Et que tu le prennes si bien.

Il s'avançait, car le rugissement de rage du neuvième gardien fit trembler murs et colonnes corinthiennes.

- Pas question ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le canard et sa princesse des neiges pour nous remplacer ! Si je suis hors d'état de jouer, mon Camus ne jouera pas non plus !

- Nous y avons songé, pour qui nous prends-tu ? dit Shion, drapé dans sa toge et sa majesté. Mais il n'y a hélas pas de doute, Camus est le meilleur acteur de vous tous, et c'est lui qui jouera le mieux du Shakespeare.

- Mais, mais… recommença à rugir le Scorpion, encouragé par l'insupportable sourire de crocodile de son deuxième meilleur ami – en voie de devenir un ennemi.

- Fin de la discussion ! beugla à son tout le fondé de pouvoir d'Athéna. Et vous allez commencer tout de suite à répéter. Cela compensera le temps perdu à excursionner à Athènes. Dokho, je te charge de ça.

- A ton service mon agneau !

Roméo et Roméo _bis_ échangèrent un regard meurtrier, sous la mine exaspérée du Verseau. Jouer la Juliette modératrice entre son amant et un dragueur qui avait l'air sincère était la dernière chose qu'il aurait souhaitée pour sa fin de journée.

Mais au royaume d'Athéna, les souhaits restaient hélas souvent de simples souhaits.

* * *

Revêtu à nouveau de ses nippes usuelles – tee-shirt rouge vif, short blanc devenu gris, baskets douteuses aux lacets plein de nœuds – Seiya, co-directeur distingué d'Athéna, avait repris avec son indécrottable espoir le chemin du douzième temple – mais le premier pour Seiya, venu du Palais d'Athéna.

- Youhou, il a quelqu'un ? recommença d'appeler Pégase.

Cette fois il y avait quelqu'un, en l'occurrence le maître des lieux en personne, qui arriva de son antre de luxe et de luxure avec un sécateur homologué encore à la main.

- Tiens, l'accueillit avec urbanité et un rien de moquerie le Suédois, c'est rare que tu viennes me rendre visite, Seiya !

Saori par contre honorait régulièrement la table à thé de son Chevalier d'Or de sa présence volubile et vorace, entre ragots et petits fours siglés.

- On m'a conseillé de te demander conseil, produisit Seiya, dont le langage ne brillait pas spécialement par la finesse ou même la simple correction.

- Et bien je t'écoute, fit Aphrodite, son vice de la curiosité le tourmentant soudain à ces mots.

Il flairait avec une délectation anticipative un gros, gros potin à soutirer, et à diffuser ultérieurement tout déformé et aggravé.

- Merci ! renifla le canasson volant, qui voyait une porte de sortie enguirlandée de roses à ses tourments.

- Mais entre dans mon salon, assieds-toi ! l'invita avec fausseté et civilité le Suédois, qui avait la séduction innée et manipulatrice du Diable dans sa peau fine.

L'adolescent, content, s'assit avec une fougue dangereuse pour la délicatesse des pieds chantournés du petit siège faisant face au canapé rococo de son hôte.

- Thé, café, petits fours ? proposa avec suavité le douzième gardien.

- Ah ouais, des petits fours, c'est super ! accepta le héros des guerres saintes, se frottant avec allégresse un estomac pourtant déjà lesté d'un énorme chapon rôti, de légumes, de purée de pommes de terre et de plusieurs parts de tarte aux mirabelles.

Le Suédois servit donc une pyramide de petits fours gracieusement colorés de nuances tendres, pyramide qui sous le sabot empressé de Pégase s'effondra plus rapidement qu'un pilier marin de Poséidon.

- Et bien Seiya ? sonda avec précautions Aphrodite, buvant lui sobrement son thé à la rose noire, célèbre pour ses effets diurétiques, laxatifs et fortement amaigrissants.

- Voilà Aphro, c'est l'anniversaire de Saori et elle m'a demandé un cadeau impossible à satisfaire !

- Mettre Kanon des Gémeaux et Camus du Verseau en couple ? ricana le Poissons, au courant des espoirs matrimoniaux intéressés d'Athéna sur ses inférieurs dorés.

- Mêêêêêêu non, se scandalisa Seiya, aux prises avec trois petits gâteaux à la fois, et qui découvrait le mélange violette/vanille/citron.

- Alors quoi ?

Le gosier élastique du cheval volant se distendit d'une bosse douloureuse au passage des sucreries, et il avala avec un écœurant bruit d'aspiration qui répugna le raffiné et poli Chevalier à la rose.

- Glops ! Hum, en fait, Saori veut perdre sa virginité – avec moi – et m'a dit clairement que j'avais intérêt à assurer et que ça n'était pas négociable. Bref, je veux des conseils pour assurer !

La tasse de porcelaine décorée sur commande spéciale de roses piranhas retomba bruyamment sur sa soucoupe assortie, et l'aîné fixa le cadet avec un visage choqué digne d'Ikki visionnant un string panthère sur les fesses de son petit Shun.

- J'ai demandé à Milo, poursuivit l'autre, mais il ne parle que de Camus, et c'est un cochon quand même moi je veux des conseils d'amour et de gentillesse ! Pis lui a saccagé la virginité de son petit copain et je veux faire mieux ! Pis ils ont été très méchants avec moi et même Aiolia n'a pas su m'aider, pis Shiryu est si coincé qu'il m'a renvoyé aussi, et alors on m'a conseillé toi et…

- _On _?

- Ouais, Milo quoi, paraît qu'il a couché avec toi…

- C'est exact, une nuit, anciennement.

- … pour s'entraîner avant Camus, bah ça lui a pas réussi de s'entraîner, et que…

Déjà stupéfié par les bavardages inconscients de son vis-à-vis, le Suédois bondit sur ses coussins de soie blanche.

- D'entraînement ?

- Ouais, de coup d'essai ! Bref, je m'égare, pitié Aphro, aide-moi à assurer, je te renverrai l'ascenseur un jour ou l'autre, promis, tiens, en essayant de convaincre Saori de t'accorder ton site internet par exemple…

Aphrodite fît taire l'incorrigible bavard d'un geste impérieux de sa main manucurée de rose pâle et plissa ses magnifiques yeux maquillés avec une haine difficilement soutenable.

Ainsi donc Milo du Scorpion, ce petit adolescent ébouriffé de seize ans alors que lui en avait deux de plus, avait osé le prendre pour un simple sujet d'expérience au lieu d'être honoré de pouvoir honorer un Chevalier d'Or plus âgé et distingué que lui ! Il l'avait piétiné en pensée, lui accordant la même valeur que tous les autres minables qu'il avait glissés dans son lit en désordre ! Il avait méprisé sa beauté magnifique et n'avait utilisé les techniques montrées avec condescendance que dans le but d'en faire profiter ce petit glaçon de Français ! Il…

- Aphro ?

- Hum oui, revenons à tes affaires Seiya… revint douloureusement au présent le présomptueux Chevalier d'Or.

Foi de Poissons, la vengeance serait un plat d'orties empoisonnées qui se mangerait très, très froid…

- Impossible d'échapper à Saori, alors que dois-je faire ?

Aphrodite, consterné, observa de ses yeux matois la larve qui était censée être le pilier principal de la défense de la paix dans le monde.

- Mais enfin, Seiya, siffla-t-il, même jeune, tu es un homme par Zeus ! Impose-toi, domine, ne dis pas oui si tu penses non !

La stupeur terrifiée de Pégase le cloua à son fauteuil en chintz fleuri de boutons de roses.

- _Dominer_ Saori ?

Contrairement à ses principes de politesse et de raffinement, le Suédois soupira très fort et très bruyamment.

Il y allait avoir du travail, un travail de fond qui se prolongerait certainement sur le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Dans la salle de théâtre du Palais d'Athéna, l'après-midi s'effilochait avec lenteur et supplice pour les trois Chevaliers soumis à l'ordre inique d'une répétition supplémentaire.

Milo souffrait terriblement de voir Kanon se glisser habilement dans la peau de Roméo, et cela d'autant plus que le troisième gardien en second, loin de se ridiculiser, déclamait Shakespeare avec un sérieux très convaincant. Et Kanon sérieux sur un sujet littéraire et artistique, en plus d'être flippant pour ses camarades habitués à son laisser-aller, était fort dérangeant pour la tranquillité domestique d'un Scorpion tout juste fiancé.

- _J'ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l'amour : car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter ; voilà pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas un obstacle pour moi !_ pérorait la doublure, d'une voix forte et concentrée, vrillant ses prunelles magnétiques sur un partenaire lassé et presque indifférent.

Kanon n'avait qu'à imaginer le couple de théâtre Shaina/Shura Capulet l'empêchant d'accéder à la vertu de Juliette pour se sentir des envies de meurtre parental.

Camus, lui, en avait tellement assez de se répéter que malgré son talent, ses répliques glissaient insensiblement vers la récitation machinale d'un automate.

- Reste concentré, Camus, attaqua aussitôt Dokho, délégué par Shion sur le fameux siège haut, pour jouer les superviseurs vautour des jeunes acteurs obligés. Plus tu y mettras de la mauvaise volonté, plus souvent nous recommencerons !

Contrarié par cette éventualité déplaisante, le Français se reprit et se glissa dans la peau d'une jeune demoiselle enivrée par son premier amour non accepté par ses parents, au grand dam du jaloux huitième gold et au grand plaisir de Kanon.

Sûr que ses parents réels n'auraient point agréé un être douteux comme le Chevalier des Gémeaux cadet, renifla intérieurement le magicien de l'eau et de la glace.

- _Tu sais que le masque de la nuit est sur mon visage ; sans cela, tu verrais une virginale couleur colorer ma joue, quand je songe aux paroles que tu m'as entendue dire cette nuit. Ah ! Je voudrais rester dans les convenances ; je voudrais, je voudrais nier ce que j'ai dit. Mais adieu, les cérémonies ! M'aimes-tu ? Je sais que tu vas dire oui, et je te croirai sur parole…_

- C'est beaucoup mieux, Camus ! ronronna l'ex-nain violet, qui s'amusait énormément à jouer les surveillants de la jeune génération gâtée et infantile.

Au grand dépit de Kanon, Dokho arrêta la scène avant le baiser d'amour entre Roméo et Juliette. Le rusé bicentenaire n'était pas assez rajeuni du cerveau pour tenter le diable scorpionnesque et déclencher la dévastation des lieux.

- Et bien, cela marche fort rondement ! se satisfit l'amant millénaire de Shion, rassuré sur le spectacle à offrir à Saori Kido, réincarnation adorée d'Athéna.

- C'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais du tout ! finit par admettre du bout des lèvres Camus, un peu surpris des qualités théâtrales inattendues de l'ex-Dragon des Mers.

- Forcément, baragouina dans ses mandibules le jaloux Scorpion, il a l'habitude de mentir et de jouer la comédie… Il ne fait qu'être naturel…

- Oui, je suis très naturel, bomba le torse l'ancien Marina félon, en une phrase qui pouvait être comprise de plusieurs manières.

- Nous serons tous prêts à temps ! osa affirmer le Chinois, ce qui était un gros mensonge ambitieux vu la nullité débridée de tout le reste des acteurs.

- Bien sûr, railla le Verseau, prêts à nous ridiculiser à vie !

- Tu ne seras jamais ridicule, Camus ! jeta l'ancien manipulateur de Poséidon.

- Tu es le meilleur, chouchou, affirma en parallèle Milo, les deux voix grecques se mêlant de telle sorte que le Français, cible de ces compliments, ne comprit rien.

- Bon, sourit affablement Dokho, vous pouvez disposer les enfants… A demain même heure n'est-ce-pas ?

- Pourquoi, nous avons le choix ? ironisa Kanon.

- Non.

Les " _enfants_ " disposèrent donc, et par la force des choses et de la distribution numérotée des temples, cheminèrent de concert pendant un petit moment.

Kanon, en fait, joua malgré lui les chaperons sur les talons d'un couple se tenant par la main, et aucune de ses tentatives de bavardage n'aboutit.

Les amoureux, c'étaient vraiment des créatures égoïstes, râla en son cerveau unique un homme qui en connaissait un sacré rayon sur le nombrilisme. Une vraie engeance ! Et puis lui, Kanon des Gémeaux, enfin en possession d'un titre officiel, serait la victime de ce virus abominable et sans vaccin connu ? Hin !

Cette interjection clamée à haute voix sortit enfin les fiancés de leur transe égocentrique, et Milo, hirsute et l'air profondément niais et heureux, se retourna.

- Keskispass, Kanon ? T'as marché sur une rose empoisonnée ?

Le temple traversé, imbibé d'un très fort parfum floral, était en effet celui d'Aphrodite.

- Non, je me parlais à moi-même, grogna le second jumeau.

- Fais attention, c'est comme ça que la folie de Saga a commencé, persifla Camus.

- Ouais je sais.

Verseau et Scorpion échangèrent un regard désorienté sous l'accablement visible et patent de leur aîné, et le onzième gardien prit sur lui de se lancer encore une fois dans la compassion exagérée.

- Si tu as des problèmes, Kanon, tu peux nous en parler, ne garde pas ça pour toi !

- _Camus _! feula aigrement l'arachnide, incendié de jalousie.

- Milo surtout est ton ami, n'est-ce pas Milo ?

- Ouais, ouais… Du moins tant qu'il ne te tourne pas autour, mon Camus…

- Fichez-moi la paix, Tintin et Milou. Occupez-vous de vos roucoulades égoïstes ! Je ne deviens pas fou, je laisse les cerveaux doubles à mon cher frère !

- Alors quoi ? Tu râles d'avoir été obligé de jouer la doublure de Roméo ? s'enquit le Français, que cela contrariait particulièrement lui aussi.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers sauta sur la perche tendue comme un lézard sur un insecte.

- Exactement ! Ne t'imagine rien d'autre petit frigide ! Cette cinquième rumeur _bis_ n'est qu'une rumeur ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! Je ne serai_ jamais_ amoureux !

- Pfff, viens chouchou, il déraille de plus en plus ! dit le huitième gold.

- J'arrive.

Le Chevalier des Glaces suivit son petit copain en balayant la grande silhouette de l'ancien Marina d'une prunelle sagace et troublée.

Kanon mettait bien de l'énergie à lancer ses dénégations sur cette rumeur, tout à coup.

Qu'est-ce que cela cachait réellement ?

* * *

Paresseusement allongé au soleil devant le Temple du Scorpion, Kiki émit un bâillement prolongé qui dévoilait sa petite gorge rose et irritée depuis deux jours de points blancs et nombreux. Ses deux bourreaux du jour étaient en retard, mais de toute façon le garnement ne comptait point travailler.

Le paquet de lettres soigneusement cachée sous sa chemise en poil de chèvre signerait, il en était certain, le déliement de toute punition et son élargissement instantané.

* * *

Poings serrés, échine redressée, crinière fière et yeux enflammés au vent, Seiya de Pégase, principal héros des guerres saintes sous l'étendard mauve d'Athéna, gravit d'un sabot redevenu assuré les marches le séparant de sa redoutable petite amie divine et capricieuse.

Aphrodite l'avait enfin conseillé selon ses espérances, et il se sentait entièrement prêt à aborder le premier septembre et le seizième anniversaire de Saori.


	47. Little Drop of Poison

Hello à tous !

Pardon pour cette longue pause, due à un bébé et à un déménagement. Je n'ai jamais oublié la fanfiction même si j'ai du revoir mes priorités pendant un certain temps.

J'espère que malgré cette longue coupure vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à lire la suite des aventures des infortunés Camus et Milo, bizz à tout le monde.

Kanon complote, Saori est radieuse et Seiya confiant. June se croit toujours l'élue d'Andromède et Jabu a son cadeau pour Athéna.

Ikki et Shaina progressent.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

For Tina: Hello! Thank you to my new, very nice. I am a little break in the writing of fanfiction because I just had a baby and I am very busy and tired :-) I hope to write again soon, thank you again for your message :-)

* * *

**Titre: **Little Drop of Poison

**Couple:** Milo x Camus

**Disclaimer: **Tout à M. Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei. Titre à la chanson de Tom Waits.

* * *

**Little Drop of Poison**

- Non, non, et NON !

Ces refus péremptoires et gradés dans les décibels provenaient du huitième temple, et d'un arachnide particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, voire d'humeur criminelle.

- Voyons Milo, calme-toi et étudie d'abord la situation…

A ses côtés, la voix de la sagesse et de la froide raison, qui n'avait pas beaucoup de succès à juger de l'hystérie presque démente du Chevalier du Scorpion.

Source de ce déchaînement de fureur mentale, le malfaisant Kiki, souriant de toutes ses dents mal lavées, sautillait imperturbablement d'un pied sur l'autre, en agitant insolemment les fameuses lettres d'amour tendre échangées entre Milo et Camus.

- Ou vous me laissez partir sans punition ou je donne les lettres à Athéna… Ou je les jette dans la cheminée de Maître Mü… menaça à nouveau le gamin, que le Verseau empêcha de justesse de se faire embrocher par l'épée de théâtre tenue par son amant.

- Milo, arrête ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin… Mal élevé et caractériel soit mais un gamin ! Et puis, il y a des punitions plus cruelles et qui ne laissent pas de traces…

- Hey ! protesta le petit rouquin, vexé.

Ces deux cinglés-là réagissaient beaucoup plus mal que prévu à son petit chantage, et Kiki étudia un instant l'option de se débiner sans plus attendre. D'où venait la légende que Camus du Verseau avait dorloté ses disciples ? A étudier son expression froide et sadique, l'apprenti du Bélier en doutait soudainement.

D'ailleurs, Isaak avait terminé sous une banquise entre les tentacules d'un Kraken, Crystal tué par Hyoga et Hyoga en grave perturbé sentimental Œdipien, cela n'était pas une preuve ça ?

- Il faut négocier, poursuivait le Verseau d'un ton persuasif.

- Je ne négocie jamais, je tue ! gronda aigrement l'arachnide, révolté par l'outrecuidance de cet affreux apprenti face à deux Chevaliers d'Or distingués.

- Voyons, Milo, tu aurais des ennuis…

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de ne pas laisser de cadavre, ricana le Scorpion, ongle rouge déjà sorti et prêt à servir. Pas de cadavre, pas de crime !

- Attention, menaça à son tour le garnement Atlante, et moi je te téléporte en Chine, loin de Camus…

Le Scorpion, de plus en plus rouge écrevisse, recula non devant les menaces du microbe roux mais sous ses postillons généreusement distribuées à la ronde.

Maussade, il se frotta la joue avec dégoût.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale gosse…. Donne-moi nos lettres et dégage !

- Sans punition ? s'assura prudemment Kiki, ravi.

- Sans punition. Mais méfie-toi quand même, affreux moustique… T'as plus intérêt à t'approcher trop près de ce temple…

Kiki lança le paquet de lettres sucrées sur le dallage en marbre et se fendit de son célèbre ricanement d'hyène.

- Je préfère, ça pue ton temple et on ne sait jamais si on ne va pas te trouver tout nu au milieu du salon… Beurk !

Le Verseau dût retenir énergiquement son compagnon pour éviter un bain d'hémoglobine sur le parvis du huitième temple. Il ne tenait point à apporter à Mü du Bélier quelques litres de sang réparateur d'armures à la place de feu son disciple. Ni à perdre son temps pour nettoyer le marbre immaculé.

- Sale moutard, marmotta Milo tandis que le futur Bélier disparaissait en un tour télékinésique.

- Laisse tomber, Milo, nous avons les lettres et la fin d'après-midi tranquille devant nous pour…

- Oh ! s'illumina aussitôt l'arachnide, inondé de pensées peu catholiques et même perverses.

- … pour enfin trier le bordel monstrueux de ton dressing et se débarrasser de tous ces vieux vêtements immondes que tu ne sais même plus mettre, acheva imperturbablement Camus.

Le sourire en forme de tirelire pleine de Milo se transforma incontinent en porte-monnaie vide et maigre.

- Maieuh… tenta-t-il de protester.

- Tu voulais que je réside au Temple du Scorpion, alors j'aimerais avoir droit à un peu de place pour mes affaires, Milo…

- T'en as de la place, d'ailleurs tu colonises tout avec tes tonnes de bouquins !

- Ils sont utiles, eux et…

Avoir officialisé leurs fiançailles ne changeait à priori rien aux chamailleries mesquines du couple Verseau/Scorpion.

La dispute enfla, et un Shiryu contrarié leva le nez depuis le Temple de la Balance.

Etait-ce trop demander que de pouvoir jouir d'un moment de calme, de lire en paix Confucius pendant que sa chère Shunreï recousait minutieusement ses tuniques chinoises ?

Manifestement oui.

* * *

Aux arènes, Shun d'Andromède était en butte aux reproches acidulés de June du Caméléon. La blonde demoiselle n'avait point apprécié les révélations croustillantes du Phénix au sujet des strings panthère de celui qu'elle croyait être son petit ami.

- C'est de si mauvais goût, Shun ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela d'un garçon convenable comme toi…

De l'autre côté, la deuxième sœur Polaris approuvait, menton en cadence.

- Ce n'est pas comme ce cher Hyoga, si sage, minauda Freya, la blonde égérie du Cygne n'en sachant en fait rien du tout.

Et la malheureuse était loin de se douter que Shun, justement, en savait plus qu'elle sur la forme des caleçons à coin-coin du Russe, et même sur ce qui se dissimulait en dessous desdits caleçons.

Andromède produisit un ricanement explicite – pour lui -, et continua ses exercices en réfléchissant à une façon de se débarrasser de la collante June.

Une illumination le saisit, et il se releva si brutalement qu'un nuage de sable de l'arène le fit tousser.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'acheter de caleçons avec mes devoirs de Chevalier, plaida-t-il, j'ai d'autres priorités que ces futilités ! Un guerrier n'a pas besoin d'une garde-robe de mannequin…

Qu'un string panthère fût un accessoire de guerrier, le Chevalier du Caméléon le découvrait et avala cette couleuvre sans sourciller. La jeune fille tomba incontinent dans le panneau et sauta à pieds joints dans le piège.

- Mais si c'est une question de temps, tu n'avais qu'à le dire, Shun, j'irai en acheter pour toi, je ne demande qu'à te rendre service !

Andromède prit la pose artificielle de l'adolescent gêné et timide qu'il avait été dans une vie antérieure.

- Tu es trop gentille, chère June, ce n'est pas une course que j'aurais osé te demander, une jeune fille honnête comme toi, voyons !

- Mais il faut oser, grand benêt ! roucoula la malheureuse, persuadée de son avancée foudroyante dans le cœur et l'esprit de son cher camarade d'enfance.

- Prends du _small_, s'empressa de préciser Andromède, ravi d'avoir assuré sa tranquillité pour quelques heures.

Il avait d'autres occupations auxquelles se livrer, dont le péché de chair avec son beau Cygne de moins en moins blanc et pur.

* * *

Dans l'immense, poussiéreuse, labyrinthique bibliothèque du Palais, Kanon des Gémeaux accomplissait son marché scolaire de façon totalement saugrenue et délinquante.

A chaque livre qui attirait sa convoitise, l'ex-Marina ouvrait en effet un _Golden Triangle_ pour précipiter l'ouvrage directement dans son salon, sans passer par la case départ, inscription sur la fiche de prêt et surtout sans payer la modeste contribution demandé à chaque lecteur pour enrichir davantage les rayons de l'antre du savoir – certains, naturellement, Camus pour ne pas le citer, préféraient se fendre d'un abonnement annuel et profitaient à fond de ce droit.

L'arrivée de Shaina de l'Ophiucius dans le temple de la connaissance mit fin à son manège, et le fourbe Kanon se dissimula derrière une pile de revues " _Modes et travaux_ " datant du siècle précédent. A se demander d'ailleurs qui parmi ce Sanctuaire de fiers guerriers avait importé de tels feuillets féminins. Une Shunreï du dix-neuvième siècle ?

Quoique la fiancée du Dragon y était encore, au dix-neuvième siècle, ricana intérieurement le frère de Saga, méchamment hilare.

- Shaina ? appela alors une voix âpre et vigoureuse, beaucoup trop sonore pour le silence obligatoire d'une bibliothèque.

Ikki du Phénix, jeans douteux, débardeur rouge déchiré, venait de surgir de derrière l'allée numéro soixante-et-onze, consacrée entièrement au sujet capital des pucerons de rosiers. Allée aux étagères desquelles certains volumes, rares et précieux, avaient définitivement été détournés au profit du douzième temple.

Le Chevalier de l'Ophiucius jaillit littéralement entre l'allée des auteurs russes et celle dévolue aux Contes et Légendes. Après un regard à gauche, un à droite, deux en arrière et trois en diagonale, la jeune femme s'avança avec un tel sourire _féminin_ que Kanon se pinça et se félicita _in petto_ d'avoir caché son cosmos.

Un sourire _humain_ du Phénix incandescent agrémenta le bras du jumeau maudit d'un deuxième bleu, et la suite, toute en chuchotements sifflés et œillades assassines de promesses, lui prouva un fait terrible : Ikki du Phénix, rebelle misanthrope, asocial orgueilleux, insolent patenté, était presque définitivement perdu pour la cause de la désobéissance programmée et revendiquée.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers restait seul au Sanctuaire à nager à contre-courant.

" _L'amour, quelle plaie !_ " ragea-t-il haineusement avant de s'immerger dans son _Golden Triangle_.

Et surtout quand comme lui, on était un exclu qui n'y avait pas droit.

Mais à défaut de posséder, on pouvait détruire, vice très courant au Sanctuaire Athénien.

Revenu à la dimension de son troisième temple récemment nettoyé, Kanon se versa un ouzo et entreprit de se plonger avidement dans la lecture de " _Le noble art des poisons non mortels et ses conséquences_ ".

* * *

Saori Kido, réincarnation pleine de promesses d'Athéna, interrompit pensivement l'activité hautement intelligente de se coller une petite étoile argentée sur chacun de ses ongles étouffé sous une quadruple couche de vernis couleur aubergine.

Depuis le retour de son cher Seiya, celui-ci paraissait anormalement détendu, distribuant sourires exagérés à odeur de petit four, secouant sa crinière hérissée de façon contente, la lorgnant d'un œil possessif et plein d'assurance.

Contrairement à ses habitudes indiscrètes, Saori n'osait point poser de questions, mais soudain, au moment où elle renversait la boîte contenant les petites étoiles fantaisie sur le sol dallé de marbre, l'illumination la saisit.

Par Papa, Seiya avait enfin compris et réalisé ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et était prêt à se comporter en fiancé attentionné et viril. Leur nuit de noces approchait, aurait lieu dans deux jours, et son cher héros de Pégase irradiait totalement de bonheur !

Son monde de déesse et de petite fille riche restait donc parfait, et la jeune fille ne remercia pas d'autre dieu qu'elle-même pour s'en congratuler.

- Oups ! éructa la cheval volant, plaquant des sabots affolés sur ses poches arrières. Je reviens ma Saori, attends-moi.

- Des siècles s'il le fallait, cher Seiya ! gloussa une donzelle qui avait quelques références solides en attentes vaines, longues et dans de mauvaises conditions.

Rappelons à tout hasard que le thé à la rose noire d'Aphrodite des Poissons possédait de redoutables vertus diurétiques et laxatives, particulièrement quand on dépassait la consommation journalière de deux tasses.

Et Seiya en avait bu six bien remplies.

* * *

Aldébaran rentra dans June au rayon _XXL_, où la demoiselle s'était égarée.

- Tiens, June ! s'exclama affablement le Taureau.

- Bonjour, Chevalier, marmotta la jeune fille, émergeant d'un amas de caleçons rayés ultra extensibles.

- Puis-je t'aider ? offrit le serviable Brésilien. Que cherches-tu ici ?

- Des caleçons, bien sûr, rétorqua logiquement l'amoureuse d'Andromède. Mais j'en voudrais des petits, c'est une course pour Shun, tu comprends ?

Aldébaran comprenait, mais saisit moins pourquoi cette phrase ne lui procurait que du déplaisir. Cependant fidèle à sa réputation de complaisance, voire de bonne poire, il fonça bille en tête pour aider.

- Le rayon _small_ est par ici, June.

Toute à son choix entre rayures roses et carreaux verts, synthétique ou coton, long ou court, et conseillée avec compétence masculine par le gardien du deuxième temple, le Chevalier du Caméléon allait laisser un long moment de répit à l'heureux destinataire de ce cadeau sous-vestimentaire.

* * *

Deux étages plus haut, rayon jouets, Jabu, Chevalier de la Licorne, portait avec difficulté une énorme peluche sœur de son armure : gros poney mauve avec une immense corne, et, détail bizarre, deux ailes pégasiennes totalement inappropriées que l'amoureux sans espoir de Saori se proposait d'arracher une fois revenu au Sanctuaire.

La moue aigre, et même franchement haineuse, Miho, groupie à couettes bleues, l'accompagnait parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et que Shunreï travaillait l'après-midi à l'infirmerie et avait donc fermé sa cuisine chinoise. Elle espérait vaguement s'offrir un soda bon marché à la cafétéria du magasin, du moins si elle s'en sortait dans la conversion _yen/euro_.

Son souhait simple et modeste fût exaucé, Jabu lui proposant même un goûter complet, la quête rude et laborieuse d'un cadeau pour sa chère Mademoiselle Kido l'ayant laissé affamé et surtout assoiffé.

Le Japonais à corne ravagea toute la cafétéria avec l'ampleur de son paquet difficilement enrobé de papier glacé rose et de faveurs brillantes et frisottées – il avait exaspéré les malheureuses vendeuses, contraintes d'user d'une grande quantité de papier, de tout leur papier collant disponible, et en sus de devoir trouver les rubans de la nuance de violet _exactement _assortie à la prestigieuse chevelure de sa déesse.

Certains avaient incontestablement l'art du détail et de la maniaquerie, l'objet de leur attention outrancière ne le méritant d'ailleurs pas forcément.

- Et toi, Miho, osa se fourvoyer entre le chou à la crème et le faux thé vert _sencha_ l'audacieux ex-poney de la réincarnation gâtée d'Athéna. Que vas-tu offrir à Saori comme cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Dans l'incapacité de se procurer un aspic venimeux pour rejouer la mort de Cléopâtre, Miho marmonna à regret qu'elle avait choisi une paire de collants blancs agrémentés de petites étoiles rose bonbon.

Jabu daigna louer le présent, et continua à étaler sans vergogne son immense impatience à l'idée du cadran temporel qui avançait trop lentement pour arriver au premier septembre. La jeune fille, écœurée, ne resta avec son compatriote que parce que celui-ci lui avait offert un banana-split pour faire passer la pilule de son obsession divine.

* * *

A l'insu de son plein gré – enfin, presque -, Milo du Scorpion, être mal organisé dans les menus tracas de la vie quotidienne, avait eu droit malgré la froideur apparente de Camus à ses petites galipettes tant convoitées.

La faute à l'esprit maniaque du Verseau, qui avait tenu à ce que son fiancé essaie tous les vêtements de son dressing " _au cas où certains iraient encore pour ses kilos supplémentaires _".

Mauvaise idée, qui fit perdre non seulement le reste d'un après-midi de lecture au Français, mais aussi une bonne partie de la soirée. Français qui avait oublié, pour une fois imprévoyant, qu'_essayage_ rimait avec _déshabillage_, et que Milo déshabillé, c'était un appel au Mal, c'est-à-dire un appel au Bien, c'est-à-dire un appel au vice et à la fornication auquel même le glaçon le plus gelé ne résistait pas souvent.

- Chouchou, on recommence à trier mes affaires quand tu veux ! fût la conclusion éclatante et péremptoire du Grec au grand corps abandonné au milieu d'une marée de vêtements usagés.

La prunelle à la fois mauvaise et comblée, le vétilleux Camus soupira en recensant les dégâts du dressing et se dirigea avec résignation vers l'option " _sac poubelle sans tri préalable entre habits bons pour Milo, bons pour les nécessiteux, et franchement mauvais _".

Tout au bac, et basta. Certains travaux de détail étaient impossibles à mener avec Milo dans les parages.

" _Chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau_ ", hurla dans leurs têtes liquéfiées par les excès charnels la voix acide et juvénile de Saori, patronne toute-puissante de leurs augustes personnes, " _Chevaliers, êtes-vous là ?_ "

Les amants échangèrent une œillade mêlant irritation et dégoût, ne rêvant que de répondre _non_ à la requête de leur encombrante supérieure divine.

Mais ils se doutaient que la question était comme toutes les questions Saoriciennes, à choix unique, le _oui_ immédiat et dévotionnel.

" _Oui, Déesse Athéna !_ " clamèrent-ils donc en un bel ensemble sépulcral.

" _Parfait mes Chevaliers, mon cher couple pionnier_ ", ronronna la jeune demoiselle, avec tant de déférence amicale que Milo et Camus se sentirent immédiatement sur une défensive de niveau dix - ou égal " spectres d'Hadès ".

Qu'est-ce que cela cachait, encore, cette gentillesse anormale pour une Saori Kido ?

" _J'arrive au Temple du Scorpion_ ", s'invita alors la réincarnation d'Athéna, sans demander au préalable si elle gênait.

De toute façon, le Sanctuaire entier lui appartenait de droit divin, et la personne physique de ses Chevalier _itou_.

- Hein, mais, euh, par Zeus ! brama un Milo affolé, sautant sur ses pinces et se précipitant vers ses habits – du moins, ceux qui avaient survécu à la purge vestimentaire sans pitié de Camus.

Un terme français et très mufle passa les lèvres aristocratiques du onzième gardien, qui se releva calmement et se dirigea encore plus flegmatiquement vers la salle de bains.

Même Athéna ne pourrait le faire zapper une essentielle hygiène intime, pratique qu'il peinait à faire accepter à son compagnon de vie.

- Merde, merde, merde, jurait sans trêve le Grec, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour enfiler son caleçon couvert de petits scorpions noirs sur fond écarlate. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, encore, cette gamine hystérique ?

- Du mal, certainement, glissa sournoisement le Verseau en se glissant dans la douche.

Vivement les vacances d'hiver en Sibérie, dans un tel trou perdu au moins Athéna ne les suivrait jamais.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux, ex-traître à Athéna et Poséidon tourmenté par les affres de la jalousie intense et hors de propos, se précipita en fin de soirée vers le temple des roses tueuses, irradiant de camaraderie pour son camarade Suédois, et surtout du besoin urgentissime de ses instructions botaniques.

Invité à s'affaler sur l'un des innombrables poufs surchargés de velours aux teintes pastel, ou de rubans, ou de petites dentelles, le Grec poussa un grand soupir et choisit d'écraser de son grand corps une œuvre aux motifs rose pâle en toile de Jouy.

- Doucement, barbare ! piaula Aphrodite, indigné d'un tel manque de prévenance envers ses copies très onéreuses de meubles pseudo-historiques – il concurrençait sans en avoir l'air le Verseau, mais n'arrivait jamais à son but, Camus ne prisant que le réel ancien qu'il dénichait en bonnes affaires, alors qu'Aphrodite se ruinait pour du faux qui avait, quoiqu'il fasse, toujours l'air faux.

- Bah, ricana sans diplomatie aucune Kanon, avachissant derechef des pieds poussiéreux sur un autre pouf jumeau du premier, mais en bleu lavande. Ces camelotes à frou-frou, ces horreurs dont une danseuse d'Opéra entretenue ne voudrait pas ! C'est pire que chez Hortense Schneider, chez toi…

- Tiens, rétorqua le douzième gardien, la moue vipérine, tu as de la culture, toi, maintenant ? Camus a une mauvaise influence sur toi décidément !

- Sûr qu'il est le seul à relever péniblement le niveau, le pauvre ! défendit de bonne grâce son homologue doré.

Le Poissons poussa alors un rire aigu et machiavélique de son gosier perfide, et se remit incontinent un peu de rouge à lèvres d'un lavande assorti au pouf massacré par son indélicat collègue.

- Bon, s'agaça l'indélicat, t'as fini avec tes retouches ? Si tu n'es pas beau naturellement, tes tripotages ne serviront à rien !

Attaquer le dernier Chevalier d'Or sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux avant Angelo et ses roses, soit son narcissisme esthétique poussé au summum, était risqué, mais Kanon était bien homme à vivre dans le risque.

- Je suis le plus beau du Sanctuaire, de la Grèce et même du monde entier, s'auto-satisfit avec complaisance Aphrodite des Poissons, qui plagiait sans le savoir la réplique préférée de sa chère et jeune Déesse Athéna.

- Si tu veux, grommela Kanon, d'un air très peu convaincu. Mais écoute-moi à la fin !

- Que désires-tu ? Je suis très occupé, minauda le Suédois, qui n'avait pas renoncé à son projet de site internet diffusant des potins au Sanctuaire plus rapidement qu'un parfum désodorisant se répandait dans des WC malpropres.

Simplement, il passerait par la méthode obsolète et dépassée de la revue écrite, secrète et séditieuse. Il possédait le matériel de photocopie et de reliure pour le faire.

Et ce diable de Kanon qui le dérangeait dans un moment vital pour l'avenir de la gazette, le choix d'un titre choc et chic, comme " _La Rose Empoisonnée du Sanctuaire_ " ou " _Sanctuary Life_ " comme initialement prévu pour le site – la manie de mal angliciser les noms pour faire élégant et branché (pardon, " _in_ " ) marchait toujours. Ou encore " _La Pomme de Discorde_ ", en un rappel touchant de cette brave Déesse Eris incarnée dans la petite cruche blonde d'Erii ?

- Je voudrais un poison qui cloue au lit pour un bon moment et empêche de se lever.

- Et te permettre de jouer la doublure de Roméo ? devina le Chevalier horticulteur, qui saisissait vite les méandres tortueux des cervelles psychopathes.

- C'est ça.

- C'est donc bien pour nuire à Milo ? s'assura Aphrodite avec la gourmandise que manifesterait une chenille pour une belle feuille de salade fraîche.

- Un peu, que c'est pour nuire à Milo, confirma Kanon, dont la gourmandise s'étendait au potager entier. Enfin, pas pour le tuer, hein, juste pour le neutraliser le jour de la pièce de théâtre.

Avec un fourbe comme le douzième gardien, mieux valait le préciser.

- Laxatif intense, somnifère concentré, exéma purulent ? offrit l'empoisonneur avec la même urbanité qu'il mettait à proposer ses pâtisseries de luxe.

- Hum. On ne sait que choisir.

- Priapisme persistant, hallucinogènes, paralysie momentanée ?

- Oh ! susurra l'ex-Dragon des Mers qui n'avait jamais imaginé un tel éventail de possibilités.

- Dépression instantanée, sudation répulsive, incontinence précoce, impuissance subite ?

Le troisième gardien _bis_ eût besoin de trois cafés forts et d'un sachet de bonbons à la saveur de rose pourpre avant de parvenir à se décider.

Le cocktail concentré qu'il emporta dans un flacon de cristal soigneusement bouché combinait trois propriétés – hallucinogènes, exéma purulent, et surtout impuissance subite.

Aphrodite, marquise de Brinvilliers en armure d'or, avait coloré son élixir d'un magnifique rouge framboise tentateur, et Kanon n'avait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de le faire ingurgiter à Milo du Scorpion avant la date fatidique du premier septembre, jour férié et béni – enfin, façon de parler – au Sanctuaire de la réincarnation douteuse d'Athéna sur terre.

- Quand même, c'est vachement cher, renifla avec avarice le conspirateur aux écailles de Dragon des Mers, qui se rendait maintenant compte de la provenance de la richesse de parvenu du Chevalier des Poissons.

* * *

- Camus, mon amour ?

- Oui, Milo ?

- Pourquoi tu mets un cadenas à trois codes sur la porte de la cuisine ?

- J'ai mes raisons, mon Milo. Promets-moi de ne rien absorber d'autre que ce qui sortira de cette pièce barricadée.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Si tu veux mon glaçon, mais tu deviens vraiment très paranoïaque, tu sais ! Kanon est un rat putride et sans honneur, mais il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à m'empoisonner pour avoir la joie de gambader en collant devant Athéna ! Il aurait trop d'ennuis !

- Sous-estimer la menace peut mener à de graves conséquences, Milo. Cela ne coûte rien de prendre quelques petites précautions !

- Petites, ouais, avec un cadenas modèle jumbo… Dis, chouchou, tu exagères, je ne vais jamais retenir trois séries de chiffres à la fois moi…

- De toute façon tu dois faire régime… Et en parlant d'Athéna, elle est au niveau du Temple du Sagittaire.

- Merde.

* * *

Saori Kido, adolescente qui allait atteindre ses seize ans et sa pleine maturité, battait effectivement des cils devant son deuxième chevalier équin préféré.

- Tu sais, Aiolos, confia-t-elle avec un gloussement de gamine. Grand-Père me laissait toujours jouer au cheval sur ton armure d'or, c'était mon amie !

Malgré la dévotion due à sa protectrice divine, Aiolos grimaça. Il lui avait bien semblé que le vieux Japonais était un homme riche, généreux, responsable, prêt à prendre soin d'un bébé à cheveux mauves et à couches mouillées et à l'aider à réaliser son grand destin de déesse. Il avait du, perdu dans les affres de son agonie, omettre que Mitsumasa Kido était aussi un peu sénile et enclin à passer tous les caprices de la pleurnicheuse donzelle.

- Mais je te laisse, mon sauveur, je dois voir Milo et Camus de toute urgence.

Dodelinant de la tête devant la robe blanche et fluide qui s'échappait, le jeune Sagittaire plaignit de bon cœur le couple fiancé qui n'arrivait pas à obtenir un peu d'intimité. Ah, non, si Seika acceptait de former un couple avec lui, il ne se laisserait pas envahir par son beau frère et sa divine belle-sœur !

Promis juré.


End file.
